


Metal

by Puffie, sanctum_c



Series: The Saga of Avatar Korra [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 217,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Avatar is found. But Korra's legend is far from over as she comes to terms with the aftermath of the Red Lotus and the new forces growing ever more prominent in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katara's Story

There was nothing she could do. Nothing she had not already tried ten times, a hundred times. She would try one thousand more if it could make the slightest difference. Aang was dying. She knew it. He knew it. And that had lead to this; his last words. The last goodbyes. Did he know how much time he had left or was he taking this chance now, while he could still cling onto life? She had bitten back so many words as the healing failed to appreciably slow his slow slip away from her. It would feel so good to say 'You'll be alright' or insist he 'would get through it', but it would not mean anything. Better to be honest. Better to face the pain head on. Katara winced. It did not feel better. It hurt. But it would be worse - so much worse - to deny him this opportunity. To leave everything unsaid. And at least he would pass beyond here while surrounded by his family.

Bumi was the first to speak to Aang, his father smiling at his son as Aang told him how proud he was of his chosen path - even one so different to his own. His words did not change much when he spoke to Kya a moment later, but the note of pride in his voice did not lessen for a moment. Aang had more words for Tenzin, a more serious look on his face as he spoke. The next Avatar was not going to have an easy time; it was all but certain Harmonic Convergence would occur within their lifetime. Aang laid a trembling hand on Tenzin's shoulder and told him the burden would fall to him, that he would rather share the issue, but-. Aang cut the sentence off, wheezing from exertion. Kya and Bumi were quick to speak up and offer support for their brother and the next Avatar.

"I promise I will do my very best as leader of the Air Nation," Tenzin said, meeting his father's gaze without blinking.

Aang smiled, his gaze drifting past his son. "Be good to Lin too," he said. He did not seem to notice the stiffening in Tenzin's back; now was not the time to mention the break-up; even one as amicable as theirs. Aang spoke to the each of the others in turn and then lapsed into an exhausted silence. The others exchanged quick glances and one by one left the room. Now Katara was alone. Alone with him. He blinked at her and smiled before his eyes slid closed. Katara's heart lurched, her fingers scrambling to check his pulse. Sleeping. He was just sleeping. Katara let out a shaky breath wondering if he would wake again. She took his hand, the movement prompting him to open his eyes for a second and smile up at her. He did so periodically through the long night, and each time Katara would kiss him one last time. Every single one of them the last kiss. His breathing grew shallower, his pulse harder and harder to find each time. The room grew darker as the candles burned out one by one around her. Time slid by in to a confused blur. She could not longer see Aang. He might be there, smiling at her, but she could not see. Her fingers trembled against his hand, wanting to check for his pulse, wanting to believe there was still time.

"Katara?" A soft voice floated out of the darkness. Toph. Katara blinked her eyes shut as she felt the tears welling up. Her throat constricted with a sob too huge to let out. She hunched over, clenching Aang's hand tighter, horribly aware that it was growing colder, that he did not react to her. That the pulse, the beat of life was gone. A hand on her back, a presence beside her. Arms encircling her. Comfort. But not from the one she wanted. Never again from him. Katara sobbed as Toph held her in the darkness.

* * *

The hawks were sent out. They had to be. The world turned, the cycle continued. The loss of one Avatar merely indicated the coming of the next.

As per airbender customs there was no wake or funeral for Aang from his family. Time was against them, even now. The Avatar was somewhere out there; Aang was out there, existing as a new life waiting to be born. No. No. She could not think about that yet. Not while she could still see him. Not while her husband was still here in body if not spirit. Tenzin and his acolytes followed the ancient air nation ceremonies to the letter. Chanting mixed with the incense in the air. And when it was done; one last task. One final journey. First to the Southern Air Temple and then - as was Air Tribe custom - a final resting place for Aang on a mountain peak. They were nomads to the last. This last trip was singly personal as they rode atop Oogi. Katara, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and Aang. The final duties fell to Tenzin; as so many things had and would still. He alone carried his father's body to the summit of the highest mountain in the area.

So many people were many waiting for them when they returned to air temple island. Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors. Suyin Beifon, her husband and their son. And Sokka. He looked tried, worn, but somehow still smiling when they arrived. The expression did not reach his eyes and Katara read everything she needed to there. Despite the winter months, Sokka claimed the sun had been brighter than normal when they received Katara's hawk. The need for remembrance had lead to three full days of mourning; Aang had been so deeply ingrained into every aspect of Republic City. Silence had fallen across the city as the announcements were made. The air was still except for the tolling of the temple bells. The city shut down; work ceased as people stayed at home to mourn. No Satomobiles rumbled down the streets and the harbour stood vacant. The silence had almost been eerie. A settlement of Republic City's size reduced to whispers. It was much later when Sokka admitted it had not been quite as respectful as he had initially made out. While the majority stayed at home and listened to the radio and mourn there were still some incidents of violence in the slums. A shame, but not unexpected.

For the most part the outpouring of respect and mourning was almost nothing short of incredible. Fishermen lay flowers at the feet of Aang’s statue. Any ship entering the harbor flew their flags at half mast. The world mourned the passing of Aang from life to death - no one ignorant of what he had done for them all. On the fourth day after Aang’s passing Katara’s attention was directed to the horizon by Sokka. A dragon raced through the sky; Zuko. This was unexpected; dignitaries never arrived without a hoard of escorts and hangers on. Especially rare was the presence of both Mai and Iroh. He was barely dismounted from Druk when he rushed towards her and embraced her tightly. Katara glanced at him, anguish written into the frown that twisted his face. Mai touched her arm a moment later, a calmer presence.

“I’m sorry we were… delayed,” Zuko said. “The Spirit World…”

“Do they know?” Katara asked.

“Yes.” Zuko’s body tensed. He hesitated a moment before continuing. “My uncle… told me when he… passed. He said the cycle was begun again.”

How could she not know that would be the case? But to hear it from Zuko just caused a new wave of sadness to roll over her and her eyes filled with fresh tears. She clutched at him as she tried to ride out her emotions. She apologized after a moment and stepped back, swiping at her eyes with her sleeves and directing all her attention to the boy nearby. Iroh had grown; taller even then her now. How long had it been since she had last seen him? Zuko fished a letter from within his robes; while she could not attend herself, Izumi at least sent her condolences. The man’s chest swelled with pride; his daughter had taken it upon herself to watch over the Fire Nation while he attended the funeral. She planned to lead the whole nation in another ceremony to honor the departed Avatar.

On the day of the funeral, Kyoshi warriors kept careful watch around city hall later that day, the group lead by Ty Lee. Suki took her place in their ranks once again, slipping back into her old role without a hitch. There was a momentary wail when Suki and Sokka's granddaughter Yue complained she could not stand with her grandmother in the ceremonies. Katara smiled at her niece and along with Sokka and his daughter, Hikari, coaxed her away, offering to stay with her. Yue grudglingly accepted.

More people to meet. Prince Unalaq of the water tribe; and currently the water tribe councilman. More commiserations from those unable to attend - this time from Chief Umaruq and Princess Nova. Even through grief, Katara's mind dredged up half remembered moments. Unalaq's brother, Tonraq had rescinded his own claim to the thone and was now living in the South. Living where she had once. She could not blame him for wanting to stay there. There was a peace in the South, unlike the North and unlike Republic City. She could go back there. Spend some time away from this place, this memory of all Aang had done and accomplished. Let go of him. Later. Much later. Noticeably missing amongst the commiserations was anything from the Earth Queen. The snub stung, but it was not unexpected. Things had remained awkward even as Aang's health declined.

Thousands of people gathered in the plaza in front of the city council building. More people than Katara had ever seen in her life. It felt as if the whole population of Republic City was here. And yet, despite the vast number, boats still moved out in the harbour. Traffic rumbled in the distant streets. Life had to go on. As much as Aang's passing affected her, as much as it had implications for the world, people had to keep going. Keep moving. So many cared - and really did the precise number mean so much? She loved Aang - it did not matter how others felt. All eyes were on her and the crowd silenced as she approached the podium. Katara's shaking hands held the short scroll Sokka slipped her moments before. He insisted she take it with the same intensity she insisted she needed no prompts to talk of Aang. Now under the gaze of so many, she could not even find a place to begin. A silent thank you to Sokka and Katara unfurled the scroll.

"Avatar Aang has passed on." A murmur ran through the crowd. No one could have escaped the mourning, the news spreading, but it seemed the impact was greater now the words had passed from her lips. "My..." Her throat tightened and tears threatened to flood her eyes. No. She could do this. Do this for him. It was not the end for him; rather a new beginning - he could not truly die. "My husband," she began again, gratified to feel a touch on her arm; Sokka. A tug on her robes; Yue. She could do this,. "Aang's health had been failing for over a year. But even then; I never... never thought I would outlive him." She blinked down at the scroll. Stick to the speech. "I met Aang so many years ago..."

It was a familiar story. There was unlikely to be anyone who did not know it in some variant. Whether the disastorously incaccurate Ember Island version - somehow still in production - or a news summary, radio play, book, scroll or bedtime story. Everyone knew how she found Aang. How their journey through life together began. Sokka's overly neat handwriting told one of the more popular variants. Not the most accurate; there remained moments in time she wished to avoid thinking about and those she kept for herself. This version was more of a charming romance, working off the moments that built up to them coming together with a heavy implication of fate. It was always a pleasing day-dream. She smiled and so many of the crowd did so in turn and suppressed a chuckle as she spoke of Aang calling her 'forever girl'. It had been true, but fit better here in this poetic version of those days.

Katara ended in the same way as she had in one of the memoirs she had been pressed into writing. "I believed Aang could save the world. He did just that."

Not an ending was scribbled in a messier hand beneath the clear text. Sokka was right. Forty-five years together. Aang a dedicated father despite all the pulls on his attention and time. Aang who had been loving, gentle, optimistic. Who managed to keep the Air Nation alive. No tears anymore. Her throat relaxed. It had not always been easy, but ultimately their time together had been joyful. Katara looked up from the scroll and spoke the last of her words straight to the crowd.

"Thank you Aang. For marrying me. For our three wonderful children. For every moment since the first time we met. For believing in me. I... I look forward to seeing you again. I hope I can see you soon."

She smiled at the end, feeling oddly light. A ripple of applause swept through the crowd, growing in volume as she took Yue's hand and stepped back away from the podium, leaving it free for Tenzin, Kya and Bumi. "Thank you mother." Tenzin said. His back was stiff as he spoke, the tension running through him. He looked as nervous as she had been. "As the heir to the air nation, I pledge to continue Aang's ambition to see the tribe grow and prosper once more. I will ensure air bending does not die out."

Bumi followed Tenzin's formal speech in the same informal way he talked to everyone. "You might think with Dad's beliefs that he wouldn't have wanted me to go into the military. Maybe he didn't. But he supported me all the way. And there's something you hear a lot about in the services. Being the non-bender child of a family of benders and how tough it can be. As I heard it, I had it the easiest. Dad never looked disappointed I couldn't bend more than a bit of parchment. I can't bend water and I can't bend air. But I'm part of both thanks to my parents. Guess Dad knew secretly - I'm named after his earth-bender friend. An insane genius he used to tell us."

Kya spoke next in a quick, quiet voice. "Like Bumi said; being a child of a bender is tough. It's harder when you're the daughter of the Avatar too. But I can bend water, and like Bumi I can't be certain if Dad completely approve of my decision to enter the military as well. But he was never anything but proud. I'm going to keep on making him proud, and continue his legacy. Thank you dad."

Zuko was next. He spoke of when he first met Aang. How his desire to hunt down the Avatar was purely for his own gain. How things had changed because of that, how he became friends with Aang. His redemption, the betrayal of his family, founding Republic City. Zuko was blunter with his story; more than ready to punish his younger self for all his mistakes. It remained an enthralling story; to hear once again the moments Zuko had been and faced events alone. How Aang inspired it all. Even to the point of facing his father on the day of black sun. Katara gasped with everyone else when Zuko ended on one last surprise.

"The Avatar brought a time of peace and love. Now that he is no longer the Avatar, I feel this also marks the end of my time as Firelord. The role shall now pass to my daughter, Izumi." He left the podium with the crowd in shock.

No one could envy Sokka when he followed Zuko. But this was Sokka's area of expertise. He spoke the longest, eliciting smiles and laughs from the audience. Katara could not help but chuckle at some of the memories he related. Sokka insisted on calling Aang his brother-in-law - the one member of his family who both had difficulty with water tribe customs and never got sick of Sokka's jokes. Even Suki, he said with a significant gesture to his wife, told him to shut up. Aang always laughed.

"I will always remember the time he ate a sea anemone. My brother-in-law spent the whole day being grumpy and went on an immediate fast. He thought he'd eaten some meat by mistake. I kept trying to tell him it wasn't meat; it's a sea-plant. But he was like 'No Sokka - it was moving'." Sokka grinned and glanced around. He leaned forward on the podium. As if he could remotely give the impression of intimacy in this setting. But Sokka somehow did just that. "Whenever he gets upset, his eyes go really big." Sokka pulled his eyes open wider with his fingers. "Really, really big. He was so upset about eating it." Sokka leant back. "We argued about this for years. Years and years. Every chance we got we'd bring up this argument."

Sokka shuffled some papers on the podium. "I don't know how many of you read the scientific papers, or even try to keep up with the latest research. I don't blame you if you don't have the time; there's so much of it! But I always kept an eye on one or two important studies." He paused to peer at a sheet of paper. "Last year, the University of Ba Sing Se declared sea anemones to be animals." A ripple of laughter spread through the crowd as Sokka looked at them, his face a mask of shock. It lasted a full second before he grinned again. "I was shocked, I can tell you. I kept it away from him. See, my brother-in-law liked to argue his point but he didn't read stuff like I did. He had too much else to do. So I figured I would win." Sokka's face became sombre. "Two months ago, I visited him when his health really began failing. It was hard seeing him like that. But my brother-in-law just smiled when he saw me. And I figured I had to tell him. In case I never got another chance, I couldn't keep that from him. So; I got myself ready to tell him everything... Then he beckons me real close, saying he had something he had to tell me. So I figure, let him get this off his chest then I'll tell him."

Sokka grinned at the audience. "In the quietest whisper you can imagine, he said-" Sokka dropped his voice and whispered into his microphone. "'Told you they were animals'." The crowd roared with laughter and Sokka leant back smiling. "My brother-in-law; the Avatar!"

Toph was supposed to go next, but she did not move as Sokka nodded to her. Katara blinked. Toph's eyes were watering and her lips were quivering. Katara touched her arm and Toph shook her head in short sharp movements. Katara caught Tenzin's eye and he walked to the podium instead as Katara grasped Toph's hand. They ended with a ritual. As the sun began setting, the lights around the square were dimmed and Zuko lit an expanse of candles and incense. In the flickering light Tenzin began an ancient Air Nomad chant as he bent the wind to ring a series of bells. In the silence that followed, Katara stepped forward to the podium one final time and thanked everyone for attending.

Toph was sobbing by the time they entered city hall. Katara pulled her into a hug. "All these years..." Toph murmured into her shoulder. "I felt his heart beat. I could feel him breathing. I could feel him walking. But... Not anymore. He's just... gone."

"Toph..." Katara said softly as she hugged her tighter.

"All these people. I can feel them. Their hearts. They're all slow and sad. No one's moving fast. They're all so sad. They all loved him."

Katara kept her arms around Toph as people from all walks of life lay flowers at Aang's memorial. Prominent families like the Tans, the Lims and the Onodas were amongst the mourners. Representatives and some of the heads of industry were here; Mao Yun, Joon Chang, Kyoya Ootori, Yuzuru Suoh, Gendo Ikari, Kiel Lorenz, and Hiroshi Sato. Hiroshi alone had brought his family with him; his wife and two month old daughter. Katara bit her lip as she rubbed Toph's back. She knew less than half those here; Sokka had dealings with all of them, but Katara could not shake the notion that their presence was more about publicity than mourning the loss of the Avatar.

Returning to Air Temple Island was sorely tempting. But she could not go back. Not yet. So many people wanted to talk to her, to pass on condolences. Aang's influence extended to untold distances. He inspired people even now; to donate to the Air Acolytes, to join the United Forces or the White Lotus. To continue what he began, what his family had vowed to continue. An endless procession of those who missed Aang waiting to leave tributes. A movement attracted her attention; a very pregnant woman and her husband were waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Without another thought she darted forward to them.

"Master Katara," the man said as she approached. He bowed as the woman held out the bouquet. "We offer our sincerest condolences."

"Thank you." Katara bowed back and took the flowers, her gaze drifting to the woman's belly. "It's... about seven months I think?" The woman followed her gaze and nodded. "May I?" The woman smiled. A flush of heat as she made contact. She smiled. "Do you wish to know?"

"Oh... yes. Please," the woman said, her eyes wide.

"A boy. And a firebender." The couple both smiled, the man resting his own hand on the spot Katara's vacated. "Congratulations."

They left, still smiling as Katara murmured to the guards to let those pregnant or with young children, the elderly and those with disabilities in as a priority. The number of mourners still felt overwhelming as they passed by her. As night fell and her family at last returned to air temple island, thousands of candles drifted along the river and into Yue bay. Whether by a fluke of the current or some design of the spirits - perhaps even a talented water-bender - all the candles clustered on the shore of Aang's memorial island.

* * *

Life went on. The world changed. Each new day brought happiness and pain. The ache at the loss of Aang slowly dulled into the distance, never quite sated, but he no longer weighed on her thoughts as he had at first. Disquieting moments in the world. Missing children in both the Northern and Southern water tribes. The significance of that was hard to ignore; someone was looking for the Avatar. Two years after Aang's death, his surviving friends made the decision to look for his reincarnation. It was almost like old times; She was with Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph once more. If only Aang could have only been there; then it would be perfect. But; no matter how hard they searched, despite all their efforts, they were unable to locate the new Avatar. Perhaps they were too early. Perhaps they were looking in the wrong tribe. Perhaps, perhaps.

The White Lotus carried on the search as their lives continued. Tenzin married an air acolyte; a women named Pema. Katara smiled when she heard, remembering the air acolyte with the barely disguised crush on her son. Even so; it was hard to believe they were now married. It seemed no time at all until Pema gave birth to the first of Katara's grandchildren. A new airbender. Her parents named Jinora and Katara cradled the child in her arms in delight. The feeling was tempered slightly with dismay; if only Aang could have seen his grandchild too. Sokka at least got to see Jinora before he too passed away. Another time of mourning. It seemed impossible for Sokka to be gone. He had always been there. If not with her, then at the end of a hawk. Always ready to talk. Always ready to joke and laugh. Now he too was gone. Republic City mourned his loss as Zuko raised a statue in salute. Suki did not linger long after the funeral and soon departed for Kyoshi island.

The group was splintering. Zuko had always lived apart, but with both Aang and Sokka gone, with Suki also living away, it seemed as if there would be none of her friends left in the city. Toph's decision to leave for the newly founded settlement of Zaofu only compounded the feeling of loss. Katara did not want any of them to leave, but it was not her place to stop them or even ask them to stay. She was able to stay in touch at first; until Toph set out on a spiritual pilgrimage a few years later. Katara never heard from her again. Ikki's birth was a good distraction, but periodically she wondered what had happened to her friend.

Haru and Teo passed away after a few more years. Word came that Smellerbee and Longshot were now gone too. It was unfair. How could she outlive all of them? She could heal so well, but not enough to stop the inevitable cycle of years. Life ended and life began. Meelo would meet only a fraction of those who so anticipated the new airbenders. For Tenzin and Pema to produce three new members of the air nation was better than Aang would have dared hope for. 

But with each of her grandchildren's birth, one memory kept coming back to her as the years passed. A prophecy. How true had it been? Aunt Wu; a fortuneteller who told her so long ago that she would not die until she saw her fourth great-grandchild. Four. And Jinora not yet even close to having children. Could it be true? Was she really destined for such a long, long life? Once she might have considered it a blessing - but now? Would it be worth it if everyone she loved fell along the way? And would it be enough to see the next Avatar?

* * *

The hawk was news. Katara smiled as she unclipped the message tube. It seemed a little early for the birth; more than likely Tenzin was nervous and ensuring she arrived in plenty of time. Another grandchild would always be welcome in her family. Another airbender too? Her smile faded and her heart skipped a beat as she read the note.

_Avatar Korra is found. The Red Lotus have her. We will get her back._

Her fingers twisted into claws, the note crumpling in her trembling fists. The Red Lotus; alive? And what of the White? What of their efforts to find her first? They had failed Korra. Let her fall into the hands of murderers. It must be two nights since the message was sent. An update would be due in hours or possibly days. She needed to know - now. She packed with a frenzied pace, gratified when she heard the beating of wings outside. She enjoyed the momentary surprise on Zuko's face as she exited her house with her bag packed and ready.

"Zuko."

"I... came to give you a ride to Republic City."

"Thank you. Do you have any news?" Katara asked, hands clenched tight.

"Korra is safe." Katara heaved a sigh of relief as Zuko continued. "She defeated the Red Lotus near single-handedly." Katara sagged, the tension and need to move fast draining from her body. "She's reunited with her family - they're on air temple island at the moment." Zuko glanced away.

"What is it?"

"It's not all good," Zuko said gravely. "Tenzin's handling the situation as best he can, but it's hard shielding Korra from the public."

"Why is he... What happened?" Katara asked with a sinking feeling.

"Chief Unalaq and his family were attacked. Chiyo and Kim are dead."

Katara gasped. "This is terrible."

Zuko nodded. "Combine that with the anti-bender movements, reports of chi-blockers attacking benders in the Earth Kingdom; things aren't the best in Republic City right now."

Katara fixed him with a glare. "You should have gone straight there. I could have gone with Kya; her ship is near Whaletail island. I would have been there within a day or two."

Zuko patted his dragon. "Druk is the most convenient way of getting you there. And they need you." He held out his hand for her bag. "And weren't you the one insisting we had to meet the new Avatar together?" He smiled.

Katara sighed. "Defeated by my own idea."

* * *

"Keep moving," Katara said as air temple island came into view.

"What?" Zuko called over his shoulder. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Of course I do! But we have to help Tenzin too. We'll give Korra some space for now."

Zuko looked on the verge of arguing, but after a pause he nodded and directed Druk further into the city.

City hall seemed to be jammed with reporters, hangers on, a few injured people and the tiny fraction of people who seemed to actually work in the building. Questions tumbled through the air. The dragon drew an awed crowd, one that grew noisier when they noticed the passengers. Katara and Zuko were recognisable and their presence seemed to ignite one hundred new rumours in an instant. The pair ignored every shouted question as they pushed through the throngs of people to reach the council chamber. Familiar faces looked up as they entered the room; Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Tarrlok, Lin, Tonraq and Iroh.

"Mom," Bumi, Kya and Tenzin said in near unison.

Katara smiled, rushing to embrace her children. "Okay, okay," she said as she drew away from them to sit on the presider's chair. "I would like to know what happened." Tenzin cleared his throat and related the events of the past few days since two benders, an heiress and a polar-bear dog came to air temple island.

"The Red Lotus raised and trained Korra as a weapon. One intended to unseat all government or royal rule and plunge the world into anarchy. They taught Korra a perverted world-view where any contribution you, dad or any of your friends made was omitted." Tenzin looked worried.

Lin swallowed before she began her own report. She kept her words simple, downplaying the unpleasantness as much as possible. But she was unable to avoid mentioning that Korra had tried to assassinate Unalaq and very nearly succeeded. The only good part had been her refusal to comply with her orders. And how that had put her at odds with the Red Lotus. Tarrlok was far less tactful when he spoke, stating bluntly that he would be unable to trust the Avatar - especially one that could be coerced or tricked as Korra had. 

"That is not to say she might not have her uses," he continued. "But I do fear that the presence of the Avatar in this city will only encourage more migrants and refugees to swamp our borders."

Katara fidgeted. "And why is this a problem? This land is Earth Kingdom territory."

Tarrlok did not have a good reply to that, his nerve breaking under her gaze. Tonraq insisted that Korra was not dangerous. She needed a way to reconnect with people. Katara agreed.

"What about this dart?" Katara asked. "It's cropped up in several stories. Is it anything we need to worry about?"

Iroh sighed, all eyes on him. "I hurried analysis through since the dart seems to be all that some people care about." She did not follow his glance, not sure who in the room had bothered him over it. Shuffling some papers, Iroh announced the dart was nothing more than a potent tranquilizer. Stronger than normal, but nothing at all to be concerned about.

* * *

Katara made the announcement to the public. It felt fitting somehow. Not that she ever expected to be making such a statement. The Avatar was found. It stung to say the rest; to relate Korra's kidnapping and the role of the Red Lotus within it. There were protests from the assembled crowd naturally; people who demanded to know why the Avatar was not there in person. Should all this not come from them? The Avatar needed time, Katara replied. She had to complete her training; there had been no one to teach her air bending before now. Now she could truly be the Avatar. There were more troubling questions from the crowd; could the Avatar let go of their speculated anti-government bent? Could she be trusted? What had her role been in that night's events? Katara ignored the shouts to continue with her prepared statement.

"The next Avatar will be able to draw on her predecessors for guidance. If you can believe in older Avatars; if you can believe in Aang, you can believe in the new Avatar." Katara paused and added her own contribution. "And... I will remain here to guide the new Avatar. Please, all of you: if nothing else; believe in me."

Rampant speculation soon followed in the press. There were possibilities based on the chaos of the night the Red Lotus died. Tonraq had yet to make public the rescue of his daughter, but the idea that he was the Avatar's father had gained a number of believers. Others were convinced it was a complete unknown; one of the many missing water tribe children - the most popular candidates Umi, Koko, Mutya and Hakka. Tonraq declined all questions and instead begged for privacy as the press waited for him to leave city hall. It did little to diminish those who suspected Korra, but there without confirmation rumours remained rumours.

* * *

"How was Korra?" Katara asked Tenzin the next day.

Tenzin sighed. "She keeps to her room mostly. She's still weakened. I'm afraid she's a bit reluctant to talk to anyone but her parents. And Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. Senna said she barely has an appetite at the moment. It's been going on since the night she arrived." Katara nodded slowly. "Maybe you could...?"

Katara shook her head. "Let her be for now. I will talk when she's ready."

"It will be difficult. As much as she seems to have accepted Tonraq and Senna, she won't be able to easily escape the fact that the Red Lotus were effectively her parents. Terrible, awful, manipulative parents, but they were still the ones who raised her despite that," Tenzin said. "

It's... Not easy to give that up." Zuko added with a grimace. "It's still difficult. Even seventy years on. I'm the lucky one though."

"Is Azula...?"

"She's better. What took me years is taking her decades. She's not about to let go of her grudge though," Zuko said, looking significantly at Katara.

"Time heals everything, Zuko," she replied. "Now. While I want to give Korra some time, I would like to meet her companions."

* * *

"Hello, Miss Sato," Katara said as she was let into her room.

"Asami, please," Asami said, smiling.

"Asami then." Katara paused. "I understand you are one of Korra's friends?"

"Yes." She smiled and her gaze drifted to a box on her night-stand and a folded note on top of it. "I'm so glad to have met her."

Katara blinked in surprise. "I was more thinking she was lucky to find you; someone who was able to give her somewhere to stay, look after her... You're very generous, Asami."

Asami flushed. "I was just trying to help her," she said. "Have... have you seen her?"

"Not yet. I will do. Soon."

"Do..." Asami's fingers twirled a strand of hair as she spoke. "Do you know if she's allowed visitors? How is she?" A nervous smile spread across the girl's lips.

"She's not in prison," Katara said. "Admittedly she's not at her best, but she just needs some time. She'll be fine"

"Of course," Asami replied, nodding with a little too much vigor.

"However, I don't doubt she would be pleased to see you. You're welcome anytime. You're a good friend."

"Like I said; I just wanted to help her," Asami replied, smiling again.

"Just wanting to help doesn't cover it. You got to Tenzin. You went after Korra. You fought the Red Lotus." Katara shook her head. "Incredible. Just incredible. Just like I was..." Asami squeaked at her words, but shook her head when Katara looked at her quizzically. "I'm glad Korra has a friend like you. You helped her so much. Right from the first."

Asami's smile faltered. "Not... quite." The colour faded from her cheeks. "I'm not that good." Katara frowned at the sudden change. "In a lot of ways... No." She shook her head. "It's all my fault," Asami murmured.

Katara blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"All, this," Asami said waving her hand towards the window. "Everything that happened; the deaths, Korra being lost, Korra being hurt, not being with her parents..." She glanced at Katara. "They told you didn't they?"

"That you met as children? Yes, Tenzin has spoken about that to me."

"So you know." Asami's fist clenched on her knees.

"Asami; I cannot blame you for your actions. You were a child. And what's more the past is over. Neither of you are responsible for what happened. The Red Lotus went to great lengths to hide. And as ashamed as I am to say this, I am not certain how much effort the White Lotus would have made to seek out an unidentified girl in the icy wilderness purely on your say so."

Asami sniffed. "But I could have still done more. If I could have convinced them... she would have had a better life. She would have had parents. Things would be better."

"But they are better," Katara said. "Korra is with her family. She freed herself from the Red Lotus. She looked at what they wanted from her and said no. And you helped her. You risked your life for her. It is neither your fault nor your responsiblity that she was kidnapped. It is, however, thanks to you and your friends - to all of Korra's friends - she's been found." Asami said nothing. "You succeeded where we didn't," Katara pressed.

"Friends, huh?"

Katara frowned. "They're not your friends?"

Asami licked her lips. "One isn't. Not anymore."

"The older brother?" Asami stayed silent. "I heard about everything, Asami. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." Asami grimaced. "It's just... What he did was so cruel. I kept defending him to my father. I thought he was a good person, but he... he tortured a man right in front of me. But if he hadn't... We might not have learned about Korra's parents. I hate how he did it, but the result was something good? Should I be thankful? Should I forgive him? Bolin wanted me to help if Mako got in trouble with the law. I told him I would help as much as I could. But it's not like I forgave him, it's, well, Bolin needs him." Asami fell silent. "My dad told me not to trust people easily. I wanted to prove him wrong. Mako proved him right. I just feel like I'm naive. Then I worry about what other people are hiding from me and it just doesn't stop..." She glanced up, her eyes wide.

Katara smiled. "I know how you feel, believe me. If it helps... My first crush was a boy who was prepared to flood an entire village of firebenders. And I almost helped him do it."

Asami blinked at her. "Could you forgive him?"

"I did. I did, but it wasn't because he wanted forgiveness. He really thought he was doing the right thing. When we later met, I couldn't believe he'd changed. But he had. He was trying to be a better person. Then... he died." Asami frowned at her. "I'm not saying you should just forgive him. I can't condone his actions as they have been presented to me. No matter how effective they might be. Your feelings about this are not wrong. But. You do need time to deal with what happened. You need to take things one step at a time." Katara leant forward. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts. It is one of the best ways to deal with what has happened."

Asami shook her head. "I don't think I could ever forgive him. It's just... Korra thinks of him as a friend. She trusts him. I don't want to wreck things for her. Not now. Not when we're the only friends she has."

"A noble desire, Asami. I think no matter what happens - you need to be there for Korra. She needs selfless people like you; especially after so many years alone. Would I be right in thinking she never blamed you for what happened?"

"She didn't," Asami said. "But... Is it really selfless. I mean I-" Asami clamped her mouth shut and swallowed, and a possibility occurred to Katara. Ah. "If I beat myself up too badly - she'll think she's causing it. I can't make her think like that." Asami's shoulders slumped and the tension ran out of her. "Thank you, Katara." Asami smiled, happier now. Katara smiled back and hoped to see her again soon.

* * *

Katara glanced at the wide-eyed boy beside her. Lunch in the park was supposed to make this less formal, more relaxed. What she had not counted on was that she might have a fan. An utterly star-struck fan. She sighed.

"Bolin..."

"I still can't believe I finally got to meet you, Master Katara! You're my hero and you're so awesome and I'm sorry, but I'm so happy to meet you. And wow. You are beautiful."

Katara could not repress the grin at his words. "Is that so? Please, just call me Katara."

"And please call me Bolin," he replied.

"You've done a lot for Korra."

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked. "She's with her mom and dad right?"

"She is. And physically she's fine at the moment. The rest... is going to take some time. I have to be honest; it will take a while for her heart to heal. We are doing all we can for her and we can't do it alone. Bolin; you are one of the tiny number of friends she has. She needs people like you."

"She needs a team," Bolin exclaimed. "Just like Aang and you. I, er, called us Team Avatar."

Katara chuckled. "Team Avatar, huh? I'm not sure we even had a name for our little group. But that's part of why I want to talk to you - about you."

"About me?"

"Yes." Katara sat up straighter. "Tenzin told me how your 'Team Avatar' saved Korra. I was... amazed to hear about it. You, Mako and Asami; you were all so brave."

Bolin scratched at his head. "Yeah... Well, that's one way to put it. It was pretty scary too. Never been that scared before."

"I've read the reports - but I know full well they don't capture what it was like. Not really. Bolin; do you want to talk about it?"

Bolin shrugged. "I don't mind too much. I... I do think back to some of those moments. Like when we heard Yujin had been murdered - and Korra had just gone ourside. And... and..." He gulped and looked at Katara. "I think of all the times we nearly died and what would have happened if one of us missed or someone didn't catch the other. And the bits I'm still not sure on. Like Asami and Mako fighting." Bolin hesitated for a moment and a torrent of words and sound effects came from him. He recounted every moment of that frantic night. Katara had read all of these events on paper. But Bolin made it interesting. Bolin told them as a story. He smiled embarrassed at the end. "I... talk too much. Sorry. Thank you for listening though."

Katara shook her head, smiling. "It's fine. Talking about these things to someone else is helpful. I hope you feel better for talking to me."

Bolin paused, cocked his head to one side and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Good. So; feel free to talk to me as long as you need to. And anytime you want to talk and I'm around. You can even come visit me on air temple island."

"Oh, that would be great," Bolin exclaimed. "But... I think that's enough. For now. I'm feeling peckish now..." His gaze was drawn to a distant cart selling meat buns. "Hey, Katara? Would it be okay if I visit Korra?"

"Of course." Katara smiled. "You're welcome anytime." Bolin's face brightened. "I'm sure she'd love to see you." Bolin fiddled with his fingers. "Something, else?" she asked.

"Will... Will, Lord Zuko be there?"

Katara roared with laughter. "You want to meet him too? Zuko will be there. He's busy at the moment but I will make sure he's there when you visit."

Bolin flushed slightly. "It's okay. I already asked General Iroh for his autograph. ...do you think Lord Zuko would mind?"

"If Iroh says it's okay, it's okay," Katara said. "I'm sure Zuko would be delighted he has such a dedicated fan. Thank you for talking to me, Bolin."

"Just... one more thing?" he asked. "Can I have a hug?"

Katara chuckled. "All the hugs you want." She pulled Bolin close and hugged him.

"You know; when I used to play Team Avatar as a kid; I was always you. I'm just so glad I got to meet you."

* * *

Mako watched her carefully across the table. "Thank you for helping Korra. There are no words to expresses how thankful I am," Katara said.

"I just did the right thing, Master Katara."

"Just Katara, please." Mako looked pained, but nodded after a pause. "There are a large number of reports on what happened during the incident, and your role in what happened. The Red Lotus were amongst the world's most dangerous assassins and benders. I cannot imagine what that was like for you."

Mako finished chewing his food thoroughly before answering. "They were terrifying," he acknowledged.

"But you were so brave. You wanted to save her. You made some difficult decisions."

"Nothing more than what was in the reports. I've told them everything I can remember." Mako looked wary.

Katara resisted the urge to sigh. "Mako; this isn't just about facts. Official or otherwise. I have already talked to Asami Sato and your brother. The experience affected them both in different ways. I am concerned what effect it has had on you." So unlike his brother. Guarded, inexpressive and candid about nothing. His answers were as minimal as he could manage. He seemed to be treating the conversation like an interrogation. "I know I am a total stranger, but please believe me; being close to the Avatar has both joys and difficulties associated." She smiled. "I am in a position to offer you some grandmotherly like wisdom.

"Thank you, Katara. But I'm not sure it would do any good. Korra and I aren't really close."

Katara frowned. "Now I find that hard to believe. You risked your life for her on more than one occasion. If you weren't close, why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But you do care for her?" Katara asked.

"Of course; she needed help."

"That, at least, is good to hear," Katara said.

"And..." An opening at last? "Korra and I have more in common than I thought."

"Oh?" Katara asked.

"We both had a hard life." He glanced toward the distant clock. "Please excuse me; my shift is beginning."

Katara watched him leave, frustrated. He did not want her help. His past was a matter of record. But there must be more to him. Something that drove him to the extremes he took that night. A man full of secrets. Was his brother the only one allowed to see the real him? Or did Mako hide things from even Bolin?

* * *

It was a few more days before Tenzin ferried Katara to air temple island on Oogi. Zuko was held up, but promised to get there as quickly as he could. Three figures were zipping around the air temple grounds on air scooters. So much like he used to. They were not yet as good as he had been; none able to hold the sphere of air as long as Aang. Early days for the airbenders. Early days for the Avatar. Ikki and Jinora had grown again since she had last visited. But all of Katara's interest was held by the water tribe girl.

"I win again!" the girl shouted.

Ikki frowned as she scrambled to her feet. "How come you're so good already? You only learnt it yesterday."

"I guess it helps to have invented it in her past life," Jinora said, already perched on her scooter again.

"Nah," the water tribe girl said with a smirk. "I'm just really good at it."

Ikki caught sight of them. "Oh hey, Dad! And Gran Gran!" Ikki shouted. She and Jinora tore over to hug Katara. Katara returned the embrace and when she looked up, the water tribe girl - Korra - was staring at her. Katara studied her. She was beautiful, strong, familiar. Aang's new incarnation; the new Avatar. And suddenly something snapped into focus. Aang had managed to meet his grandchildren afterall. Katara smiled and Korra grinned.

"Avatar Korra," Katara said as she walked towards her.

"You're Katara," Korra replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."


	2. Winds of Spring

"Korra?"

The voice was muffled, the word recognisable but it seemed irrelevant in the comfortable darkness.

"Korra?"

The voice came again. There was something important, something she should be doing. But she was comfortable. Mostly comfortable. Actually her neck felt stiff and her head was leaning against something hard. A chill breeze drifted across her and she shivered. Movement was still far too much effort.

"Sweetheart?" The voice was accompanied by her body swaying. Something warm on her shoulder. Korra's eyes blinked open. It was still dark. Ahead, the pagoda on Air Temple island was brightly lit against the black skies. Korra glanced around, trying to get her bearings. A man, no, her father was smiling at her. "We're here," he said, his smile warm. Korra smiled back. Her body ached as she dragged herself to her feet. How much longer until she could sleep? Beyond the temple an airship hovered close to the ground, and several white robed figures milled around the grounds in addition to the various acolytes.

Someone familiar walking out of the pagoda; Pema. And off to her right; something white shot towards Korra. Naga bowled her over and Korra burst out laughing as the polar-bear dog started licking her face and neck. "Hey girl," she murmured, her voice croaky. "It's good to see you again."

"We have some rooms ready for you. If you would like to rest," Pema said with a bow.

"Please," Senna said. "It's been..." she smiled.

Pema smiled back. "I know. Korra?"

Korra rolled out from under Naga and struggled back to her feet. "Can Naga...?"

"In deference to the Avatar, Naga will be allowed inside," Pema replied.

Korra scratched her head. "Well, I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"No trouble. Please?" Pema gestured towards the pagoda and Korra followed. Her father bade her goodnight on the second floor and left her with Senna. Her mother followed Korra into another room and wrapped her in one more embrace. That last hug was swiftly followed by three others until her Korra gently pulled away from her. A new wave of exhaustion seemed to sweep over the Avatar once she saw the bed. She flopped down onto it and winced, rolling over to try and find some way to lie.

"Ow," she said as she tried lying on her side. No good. Other side? Korra clenched her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

"Yeah... I'll be okay. When I figure out how not to lie on anything that hurts." She rolled onto her back and stared at her mother. "Maybe I can ask if Tenzin knows how to airbend so I can sleep in the air?"

Senna blinked at her. "No... I'm not sure even he could do that." Korra winced as she wriggled on the sheets. "Here, let me," her mother said.

"Huh?" Korra blinked as her mother knelt beside her and drew a stream of water from the flask on her hip. It flowed off her fingers and spread across Korra's skin, running up under her clothes. The momentary chill of contact faded to a relaxing coolness in a moment. It felt so good. The scrapes, inflamed cuts and bruises seemed to fade away as the water ran across her skin.

"How's that?" Senna asked.

Korra fidgeted, her movements provoking nothing more than a dull ache from her limbs. "Much better. Thanks... Mom," she said.

Senna smiled. "Glad it helped. I can try and teach you how; if you like?"

"I'd like-" Korra tried to suppress the yawn that interrupted her. "-that," she finished.

"Later," Senna said. "I'll let you get some sleep." She hesitated for a moment and then leant down to kiss Korra's temple. "Sleep tight, Korra."

"I will," she mumbled as her eyes shut. But sleep now evaded Korra. The dark behind her eyes was a backdrop for unwanted vivid memories. The last glimpses of the Red Lotus as they died. Asami in agony on the ground and the desperate search for some way to heal her. Those whispered, almost final words that had escaped her as the light nearly went out of her eyes. Mako and Bolin struggling for breath, trapped with her mother below the water in a sunken ship. With a shudder, Korra flicked her eyes open. The room was dark, now lit only by a narrow band of light beneath the door. She breathed slowly for a moment, trying to not remember or imagine. Those memories would not help her sleep. She had to try and ignore them. Her friends, her family; they had survived. Her father was in the next room. Asami was safe in hospital. Bolin and Mako too.

"Korra?" her mother's voice came. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she murmured, tensing. A touch on her head. Her mother was stroking her hair, the movement comforting. Korra stifled another yawn.

"It's okay," Senna murmured. Korra could not be sure when her eyes closed, or when the sensation of her mother's hand vanished.

The moon filled her vision. It hung huge in the sky ahead of her - larger than she had ever seen it. The ocean was still, almost mirror-like as it reflected the moon's dazzling light. Her name was shouted from nearby and she looked away from the bright lights of the bending arena to her team-mates. She was stood in the waterbender position and listened as the strategy was whispered between the participants. Wait. Who were they? She was falling. Korra hit the water with a splash, but somehow the impact did not register. Water was all around her. Not cold, not warm. It was becoming unclear where she ended and the water began. The moon was visible through the rippling water and she rose up, the moon becoming larger and larger.

Floating shapes swirling around her. They looked almost like familiar glyphs, but each of them was wrong somehow. The moon's light became brighter still, the intensity almost too much. Darkness. A blink of light. No. A pulse of light as if in sync with a giant's heartbeat. The split-second sight of something, the image fading into darkness before she could register anything more than an impression. But a red glow, an eye-shaped object persisted in the darkness. Stars. A vast starfield stretched as far as she could see. Darkness again. The view from her window in the Red Lotus's hideout. The forest around Republic City. The sky at sunset as she sat on the dock at the Aang memorial island. Downtown Republic City. The view from the top of the Cabbage Corporation building. A Satomobile engine. The top of the mountain, lava visible between the trees. Republic City at sunset. The fireworks bursting in the air after the first Pro-bending match she had ever seen. 

A lightning strike. Storm clouds. A billow of smoke. A vast circle of blue and swirling white. More stars. A curious structure of white and red. Darkness. A bright light flared turning the blackness to grey. Her vision filled with blobs of red. That creature again; that same glimpse of something massive and living. More stars. More than in any other moment. And in the centre of her vision a bulging oval of intensity, the edges of the object almost ethereal. A black circle, a soft white glow emanating from around it's edge. The glow faded to reveal a sphere. It was predominantly blue, green and white. It was beautiful, familiar and yet unknown; it faded into darkness. An egg rested ahead of her. With a sharp crack, the shell broke open.

Korra's eyes snapped open. She was panting, her pulse racing. Something had brushed against her side. She tensed and relaxed as she recognised Naga's breathing. Someone else was curled against her on her other side; her mother. Her breathing slowed and before she knew it her eyes had shut again.

* * *

Korra blinked awake and tried to suppress a groan. Her limbs ached, patches of her skin felt itchy and uncomfortable against the sheets. Somehow the fabric was too rough against parts of her arms. Behind her, the room's shutters did little to blot out the bright light of day. From this angle she could see up through the slats and out to the clear, blue sky beyond. It looked like a perfect day. A few distant movements, tiny white shapes against the blue. Gulls probably. How late was it? How long had she slept? Not enough. Her eyelids still felt heavy, but the room was so bright. Korra pulled the blanket over her head. Huh. That had not been there last night. She shuffled her feet. Bare skin against the sheets. Someone had removed her shoes for her. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over again.

She had killed last night. Korra's eyes opened again and stared without seeing at the woven fabric over her head. They were gone and could not come back. Did they need to die? It had not all been at her hands, but ultimately it could not have occurred if not for her. The air around her became stale and hot; Korra threw off her blanket and stared up at the ceiling. Stared up at her mother.

"Morning," Senna said, smiling.

"M-mom," Korra stuttered, her voice croaky and dry. "Hi." Senna knelt beside the bed.

"You're been asleep for two days. We made you something to eat; soup," she said as lifted a bowl of soup to where Korra could see it.

"Oh... Thanks," Korra said and frowned. Naga looked up as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I... Can I just have some water? I'm still just... tired," she said.

Senna looked at her thoughtfully for a second. "Okay. But could you please try a little?"

Korra wanted to protest, but her mother looked strangely eager for her to eat. "Sure..." she said. Senna smiled and hurried out.

"Hey, girl," Korra said as Naga padded over to her and began licking her face. "Always glad to see you in the mornings." Reaching out to take the spoon her mother provided was almost too much. How was she this tired? Wincing a little as she lifted the spoon, Korra sipped at the soup. "Yuck," she muttered. "What is this? It doesn't taste of anything. You want any of this, Naga?" The polar-bear dog bent her head away from the bowl. "Don't blame you," Korra murmured.

"Here you go," Senna said, reappearing at the door with a cup. Korra gulped the water down, thankful that it had at least something approaching a taste; unlike the soup. Her mother's eyes flicked to the bowl with the spoon submerged in it's depths. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh, no. It was fine... I'm just not hungry right now," Korra said, not wanting to insult her mother's cooking. "I'm just... tired," she said.

Senna stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Okay; you rest up. If you need me, I'll be just downstairs. Okay?"

Korra nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Mom."

Senna smiled. Korra slumped back down and pulled the covers over her head. She sighed as she heard the door close. This still felt so strange. To have a mother and father again. For them to have always wanted to find her while she had thought them dead. The thought bled into another before she could stop it. Those panicked moments on the mountain's peak again. No. No, she could not dwell on it. Happier times. She was happy before, right? Her friends. Pro-bending. Her days out with Asami. Mom and Dad. Mom who had slept beside her in the night. Her father who had let her lean against him on the way here. He had said something - had he not? Something about Tenzin hiding everything. Hiding her. Keeping the world away from her for now. It was unnervingly familiar. But then; they were not lying to her this time. At least, she could not believe they would - not now, and not after everything else.

Her friends. Focus on her friends. They had no implicit connection back to... How were they? She should have asked. Was Asami better now? Were Mako and Bolin doing okay? They were in better shape than Asami, but still had not escaped completely unscathed. The brothers had nearly drowned. Could she go to them? Or could they come to her? Or failing that, could she just tell them she was okay? Time to ask. Korra threw back her blanket and stopped. Would she be allowed to let them know? She was being hidden; was someone checking to see what news got off the island? What could happen if she was uncovered? Korra bit her lip. She wanted to do it herself. So much of her life had been dictated to her or been for the good of someone else. Her friends were different to the others. They had not thought of her as a lost daughter, a reincarnation of a father or grandfather. She was just Korra to them. And so they deserved to hear from her personally; she should tell them herself. And directly. With a thundering heart, Korra poked through the nearby desk and came away with a few sheets of paper and envelopes.

* * *

A nerve-wracking moment she pushed off from the top of the pagoda, heart racing as she strained for any sound of discovery. And then she was clear and sailing through the air. She would need to make it to and from the city as quickly as possible even so; the longer she left it, the greater the chance her absence would be noticed. Tenzin's glider was easier to control in her calm moments, but she could not resist letting go with one hand to pat her top and check the precious cargo - the three sealed envelopes - were still there. Korra wanted to laugh despite the tension, despite the constant worry while she was away from the pagoda. She was like a thief in one of those radio plays, or at least an overly romantic suitor delivering romantic missives by moonlight. Well; that might have been true if the moon was visible. It helped her at least that the sky remained overcast. Two letters under the door of an apartment block that belonged to Future Industries. One pushed into the frame of a bedroom on the first floor of the Sato family home.

Korra felt anxious leaving the note there, wary of rain, or it being overlooked. But getting inside at this hour would be difficult, if not impossible. Hiroshi seemed to have been spooked by the Red Lotus. There were guards awake in the grounds even during the night-time hours now. She would have to trust Asami would find the note.

* * *

A knock on her door. Korra opened bleary eyes and mumbled "Come in." Her mother pushed the door open, followed by her father. They were both smiling. "Mom. Dad," she greeted them. Now what? Something about having both her parents smiling at her was making her uncomfortable. Were they waiting for her to say something else? How was this supposed to work? Wait. Asami. She had a father. Who often did not come home until the early hours and was off before they woke up. Not a good example.

"Morning, Korra. We cooked breakfast for you downstairs. You haven't had anything since yesterday, so..."

"Thanks," Korra said. She needed to enthuse. Well, not by much; she felt something close to hollow, and wanted so badly to please her mother. "How about you guys? Have you eaten?"

Her father smiled. "Yes, but I guess another portion this morning couldn't help."

"So do you want to eat with me?" she asked.

Her father nodded and gestured towards the door. Korra trailed after her parents, her mother hugging her arm after a moment. Strange. Just like Asami did. Surely it was normal; it was just she had never really questioned it when Asami did it. So why should she be concerned when her mother did too? But Bolin never did that - not even with Mako. Was it just a girl thing? 

Her mouth was watering by the time they got downstairs. Something unfamiliar but tasty was filling the air with a delicious scent. Senna guided her to the stove where she filled two bowls with a mixture of noodles, seaweed and a murky soup. One bowl for Korra, one for Tonraq. "Are you not having any, mom?" Korra asked.

Senna shook her head. "I'm full. But don't let it stop you - I made it especially for you." She grinned. "Southern Water Tribe seaweed noodles. You..." She grimaced, but smiled after a moment. "You loved it when you were younger."

Her words startled Korra for a moment, but she pushed past the overwhelming feeling; the notion of a before she could not remember. Tonraq offered a pair of chopsticks, and bowl in one hand, Korra started slurping.

"This is... really good." She had not realized quite how hungry she had become and then it almost did not feel like she could eat fast enough. "Can... can I have another bowl?" she asked after no time at all.

"Of course." Senna filled the bowl almost to the top and handed it back. Korra ate slower this time, now aware that both her father and mother were watching her. She tried to ignore them and focused on not just staring back at them. "Korra... Are you feeling okay?" her mother asked.

"Hmmm?" Korra asked. "Yeah, I feel fine. I mean-" Her hand drifted to one of the multitude of bandages across her body. "They hurt a little, but it's a lot better now." They both looked concerned still - even after her assurance. "This was nothing to worry about though. It's nothing like as bad as when I broke my ribs." Korra glanced up between mouthfuls; her parents were staring at her with wide-eyed horror. Tonraq clutched Senna's hand and squeezed it tight. Oop. Might not do to be completely honest in future; especially about that. She swallowed awkwardly. "I'm fine; really. Totally fine." She gestured at her bowl. "And this is really delicious."

Tonraq still looked a little dubious but now began eating as well. "We..." He glanced at Senna. "We were worried you might not recognise us. When we saw you."

Korra smiled. "I wondered if I'd recognise you too. When Bolin told me you were here; it made me nervous. But somehow, when I saw you, I knew you were my mom and dad."

"I knew too," Senna said. "As soon as we saw you; even though it's been so long." Senna blinked rapidly, brushing at her eyes with her fingers. Korra stepped forward but her mother shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine." She breathed and broke into a grin. "You were just this high when we last... saw you." She held her hand out in the air just below her waist. So small. Korra stared at the distance trying to remember what it had been like to be that young and that small. To learn her parents were gone, or whatever lie she had been fed at the time. The silence stretched out until Tonraq coughed.

"Korra. We... You... Fourteen years is a long time. If we ever come over too strong or too distant, we're sorry. We're just... getting used to this."

"Me too," Korra added. "Me... too."

Tonraq nodded. "If there's... anything you want to know about or talk to us about we'll listen or tell you what you want to know. But if you don't want to bring up the past. Just let us know. Okay?"

Korra smiled faintly. "Thank you. There's not much I want to talk about back there. But..." She grinned. "Do you want to know how I got here?" She spoke quickly as she saw Senna tense up. "It's not a bad story. No one attacked me or anything. Though, I did have to jump out of a window... Um." Korra spoke hurriedly to head off a protest from her mother. The tale became increasingly verbose. Almost every moment from her vision of Aang to the moment she saw them get off the airship. Little moments she held back, little moments with Asami felt oddly personal to relate so easily, some of the things she was curious about but no one seemed to discuss. Both of them looked dubious when the smuggling and gang parts of the story came up and she downplayed them as best she could. In turn they told her of Mako and Bolin's rescue, the frantic escape from the sunken vessel. They were probably also leaving detail out. But no matter; it remained incredible. How much effort and risk her friends had put themselves through - just for her.

* * *

It turned out the new Avatar could not walk past an acolyte without them bowing low and smiling. Most seemed on the verge of saying something, but with a hasty glance behind them to the pagoda, they remained silent. Maybe a stroll in the temple grounds had not been the best idea Senna mused to herself. The family had also fallen silent again, the thread of conversation somehow hard to maintain. Were they really that awkward, or was this still so new it was difficult to know how to act? Were each of the family now troubled with their own, personal worry? They turned a corner and found Pema filling a basket with flowers. She smiled at the trio. "Korra. It's so good to see you up and about," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," Korra replied. "Just... getting used to things."

"We all are," Senna added, trying to remain positive.

"Do you need some help?" Tonraq asked as Pema squatted to grab the basket's handle.

Pema shook her head. "It's just some flowers. Nothing too heavy," she said with a touch of effort as she straightened. "These are... " She blinked and stared at Korra for a moment, before lowering her gaze. "For the police and the United Forces. For those injured..."

Senna felt rather than saw Korra flinch, and Pema must have realised she had hit a potential sore spot. She blurted out an apology and rushed away. No. Do not dwell on that. If anything, focus on the oddity. How surreal it felt to have a daughter again. One that she had not raised, not cared for all her life. She remembered giving birth, the first few years of joy, the horror and it's slow fade to a dull ache of losing her. Now she was here, having skipped over the intervening years to be presented to them again as an adult. Korra at least initiated a new conversation and asked about her parents. Why they lived in the South, her heritage. Tiny, almost insignificant questions that could only be of interest because she had never known the answers to them.

They relaxed as they wandered, conversations branching and carrying on more naturally. Her father's role as a fisherman lead them to discuss Naga, and Korra's friendship with her. Senna bit her lip several times as Korra described life with the polar-bear dog. How much of her time revolved around her pet, and how little with the Red Lotus. At least; that was her inference. Silly. Why would she want Korra to have spent more time with those people? But it was hard to match Korra's remembered delight of diving with Naga, exploring with Naga, seeing other animals and moments with Naga. So little interaction with people. They truly had thought of her as nothing more than a thing to be used.

Had Korra even slept alone as a child? No one to tell her stories, to care for her when nightmares haunted her? She looked well, but had her diet been a good one, or had it been designed to assist with her strength? How much of her physique was due to her intended role? What had it been like when Korra lost her baby teeth? Had it been explained to her or had she been comforted or...? So many questions. And almost none she really wanted the answers for.

Questions on top of questions. How much of her childish stubbornness maintained through the passing years? Actually, that was easy - she could not have been less than stubborn to rebel as she had. To flee her captors. But; did they hurt her? Yell at her? The Red Lotus were little known these days, but Senna could well remember reports of their brutality when they made their move all those years ago. Senna shook her head. She had tuned out. Korra was enthusing about Republic City; how it contrasted to the frozen base she had fled. Her friends came up again; those same three names. The Red Lotus were only ever 'them'. Senna took it as a good sign. And still more names; more people who had been important to her daughter after her arrival; Toza, Hasook, Hiroshi, Yujin and a whole hoard of other names Senna eventually realised were the Sato family's staff.

How about birthdays? Did Korra know when hers was? She would be seventeen now, with her eighteenth birthday due in just a few weeks. Where had her clothes come from? Who had had that embarrassing talk, the one she and Tonraq should have had? When Korra's body began to be affected by puberty who explained why she was changing, periods, sex, pregnancy? Her mind was running on and on and she was getting more and more angry.

No. She could not keep worrying about this. But... Had she loved her captors? Thought of them like her parents? Had their deaths affected Korra more than she had been letting on? No. Korra was back with them. Things were awkward, but Korra seemed unwilling to expend any thought on her abductors. She needed to take things slow. What they could do for Korra in the present was more important than all the things she had missed out on. Ahead of her Korra smiled and Senna's worries evaporated. Even if it was just for a moment, it was worth it. But how long could they have? Eventually, Korra's destiny would take her elsewhere. Her role as the Avatar was inescapable.

* * *

Tenzin gave Korra and her family a good long while before disrupting their meal. Ordinarily he would have insisted that the visiting family share dinner with his, but this was far from an ordinary situation. Korra and her parents ate by themselves as they learned about each other. And, it could not be avoided, but there were some subjects he wished to avoid Jinora, Ikki and Meelo from overhearing.

"My mother, Zuko and my sister will be arriving to visit soon," Tenzin said as a preamble.

Korra stared at him. "Katara is coming here?"

Tenzin smiled. "Yes, yes she is. She has some matters to deal with in the city currently, but she will come to the island soon. And I don't doubt she is looking forward to seeing you too. I imagine she will be happy to discuss anything you wish." 

"Um. About that. Tenzin? How does this Avatar thing work?" Korra asked. "I know I need more practice at airbending - and later metal and lightningbending. But; I was lost for so long and people were wondering, but now I'm found so...?"

Tenzin sighed. "I would have preferred to leave some aspects of your nature for later discussion, but since you asked... Well. This is an unusual time for you. But I do not think there is a need to rush into your role immediately."

"Other Avatars... They weren't told about their identity until they were sixteen," Senna added.

"That's the idea at least. My father was something of an exception there," Tenzin murmured.

"But it is only meant to be after they've begun their training. You weren't even given a chance to live normally before that. They took it-" Senna cut herself off.

"Mom? It's okay," Korra said.

"I... We, were planning to help you with water bending naturally. Tenzin was always going to teach you airbending. We can still keep with that. But when you're ready. When you decide you are. And if you need us. I..." She smiled. "I would like to see what you can do on your own."

Korra frowned and ducked her head. "I... Will I ever really be? I..." She swallowed. "I attacked the chief of the water tribe. I need to take responsibility for that and anything that happened because of it."

Tonraq took her hand. "Unalaq is in stable condition, but sadly not yet conscious. His... family," he said with difficulty. "They're recovering too." He glanced at Senna who nodded. "There's more Korra. Unalaq; he's my... brother. " Korra stared at him in alarm.

"He was my..." she said.

"Your uncle, yes," Tonraq said with a nod. "He was their with your aunt and cousins." The colour drained from Korra's face. "Don't worry," Tonraq added hastily. "The Water Tribe is still fine. Your aunt, Malina, has spoken to them. They are sympathetic to your situation. They know about the mitigating factors." He smiled. "They are also glad you returned."

"I need to apologize," Korra said, her brow furrowing.

"We can visit the hospital," Senna quickly added. "That attack was not your fault. Tenzin is trying to ensure no one holds you responsible for what those people tried to make you do."

Korra nodded slowly. "But after that... I do want to be ready. I... kind of have been trained since I was three." Her smile felt a little hollow but she carried on. "I always loved being the Avatar. I accepted it as my duty and my destiny."

"Just know that you're not alone," Tonraq said.

"I... I know." Korra smiled, this one more genuine. "If... if I was to learn airbending. I would have to stay here, wouldn't I?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. It is however up to you. This was once your home. My father created this island. You have as much right to be here as I or any of my family."

"I'm not about to steal your home, Tenzin," Korra said quickly. "And its so easy to forget I kind of did these things before - especially since I can't remember them at all." She was silent for a moment. "Are there any rules?"

Tenzin smiled. "Rules? As Avatar, as the reincarnation of Avatar Aang I think you could write them yourself."

"You know what I mean. Somehow I suspect you'll treat me as any other acolyte in training. So what are the restrictions? How intense will the training be? Do I get time off? Can I..." She glanced out the window and back towards the city. "Can I visit my friends?"

Tenzin mulled over his answer for a moment. "There is no basis for a training schedule at present. We are still figuring out how best to train air acolytes regardless and the tiny number of airbenders in the world. There is no need to rush. Had you come to me at a different stage of your development - I might have considered making you an acolyte. Not now though. Not after everything you have done and suffered." He fidgeted. "We have other issues to discuss." He glanced nervously at Tonraq and Senna. "Korra; we feel that you are the only one who can decide what happens now. Do you want the world to know about you? The public knows the Avatar is found and the Red Lotus has been defeated. But your identity remains a mystery - outside of a few individuals who figured it out themselves."

Korra grinned. "Asami," she murmured. "Are the Red Lotus really gone?" she asked in a louder voice and Senna twitched at the name.

"The majority are dead. Most died in the fighting. The ring-leaders - those most responsible - are all now deceased. Zaheer..." Korra scowled at his name. "Left his body," Tenzin finished. "The organisation is near powerless now. There is no reason to fear them any longer."

"I'm not afraid," Korra said, her teeth clenched. "I just don't want them to bother me again." She breathed. "I want to start airbending as soon as possible."

"Of course," Tenzin said, cheered by her enthusiasm.

"And when I have, I could fight the Earth Queen and make her stop oppressing people. And share her wealth. And then somehow stop the wars in the Earth Kingdom. It'll be a lot to do..." She trailed off and looked warily at the adults staring at her.

"Korra..." Senna said and shook her head.

"It is... not quite so easy," Tenzin said. "I am loathe to ask, but how much of that notion is from the Red Lotus?"

Korra frowned. "Too much," she said with a sigh after a long pause.

Tenzin nodded. "The Avatar is not expected to solve all the problems in the world. Your intentions are commendable but the situation will not be easily resolved. There is more to your role than simply bending. You must undertake a large amount of spiritual training-"

"I've had enough meditation thanks to Zaheer," Korra said a little too sharply. "Not again." Her eyes flashed with frustration. Tenzin held his hands up placatingly. Korra blinked. "I'm... sorry," she said. She glanced around. "I think I need some air. Please... excuse me." Korra darted from the room, Senna and Tonraq following after a moment.

* * *

Korra perched on a cliff a short distance from the pagoda. Even here the statue of Aang was impressive. Beyond it the pro-bending arena was brightly lit in the evening sky. The memories of the mountain found her again. Why did it matter so much? They were gone. Even Tenzin confirmed that Zaheer was now gone. They deserved their fates. But... Why did she feel so sad? Naga flopped behind her, her body curling around Korra. There were two sets of footsteps approaching too. Mom and dad more than likely. Would it be better to talk? Before she would always seek solitude, before she never had a choice. Now; things were different. What did she want?

"Korra," Senna called. Korra turned. "Korra, we're sorry."

Korra shook her head. "Not your fault," she said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Tonraq asked as they stopped nearby.

"Tonraq," Senna said.

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. Please. Don't leave me alone." Her parents gingerly shuffled to the edge of the cliff and sat either side of her. Something broke inside her. "Every day I was told I was going to set people free and make the world just. And the best way to do that was to get rid of the leaders in the world. Anyone who oppressed anyone else had to be removed. But it went further than that. I was told I needed to wipe out the families to stop new heirs. To not leave anyone related to the Earth Queen, the Firelord, the Water Tribe chief..." She bit her lip. "Or Tenzin's family probably - not that they ever mentioned them." She laughed without mirth. "I hated them all for years. Hated people I never knew. Just because they said they were bad, and that it was their fault the world wasn't right. So I always thought; if I could just get rid of them - then everything would be okay."

Senna took her hand and laced their fingers together as Korra continued. "I'm still trying to make sense of why they needed to do this to me. Why did they lie so much? I... I wanted to ask them. At the end. On the mountain. I tried to... But nothing he said made sense. I wanted them to be honest for a change but they refused to even talk." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I thought they loved me." Senna's hand tensed against her own. "I thought they cared and were helping me. But they didn't and they weren't. It was all a lie."

"Korra," Senna spoke up. "You are far more than the Avatar to us. You are our daughter. And we love you. I know... I know that might sound similar to what... they said, but we intend to prove how we feel to you over time. We can't ask you to just blindly trust us, and your life is yours to do with what you want. But you are no weapon or tool."

"We're proud of you," Tonraq added. "So many others in history were afraid of the responsibility of being the Avatar. But you're not. You are nothing short of amazing."

Korra smiled. So many questions still, but their words made her feel so much better. She glanced at the pro-bending arena. "So... No complaints if I want to play pro-bending again, right?"

Tonraq chuckled. "Of course not."

"I haven't seen or heard a match before but I hear they're pretty exciting," Senna said.

"It's great fun." Korra glanced between them. "Can you come? To watch me play?"

Tonraq fidgeted. "We'll try. We need to avoid being identified as your parents - I... might have been quite public about claims that my daughter was the Avatar in the past. If all else fails we will listen to you on the radio."

"Thank you," Korra said. But what then? Bolin had mentioned something about Aang travelling the world to find bending teachers. In doing so he found his friends - his own team Avatar and together they defeated the Firelord. Would Asami, Mako and Bolin come with her? They had lives and roots here. She would love them to come along, but could she really ask or expect that of them? On the other hand she was not meant to stay here. Everyone said they would be there for her, but could she really escape being left alone in the future? Was that her fate?

* * *

The next morning brought familiar faces to the island; the grey-haired metalbender cop leader and Kuvira. This time they were formerly introduced.

"Avatar Korra, this is Lin Beifong. I believe you met... briefly the other night," Tenzin said. "Lin, this is Avatar Korra."

"Hi," Korra said feeling nervous.

"Avatar Korra." Lin glanced at Tenzin. "I'm not sure if he told you, but I am the daughter of Toph Beifong; one of Avatar Aang's companions." Lin smiled. "They were good friends. It is a honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. The police will offer you as much assistance as they are able." She winked. "Just stay on the right side of the law, okay?"

Korra blinked. "T-thank you. I'm... sorry I attacked you."

Lin shook her head. "The situation was unstable. We could have handled it better ourselves. Please believe me; I am not holding it against you." She bowed. "Tenzin? A word?"

"Of course. Excuse please." The pair walked towards the pagoda, leaving Korra with Kuvira. This felt a little awkward.

"So... Hi?" Korra tried.

"Hello again, Avatar Korra," Kuvira replied.

"Just Korra please."

Kuvira nodded. "I have something for you. Your friend Bolin asked me to pass it along." Kuvira held up a metal box. With a flick of her wrist the lid opened revealing a single yellow flower and a letter.

"Thank you. It's... beautiful." Korra remarked as she took the two items. No one had given her a gift like this before.

"I'm not all that familiar with flora, but I believe that one is called a daffodil." 

Korra smiled and opened the note. And blinked. Squinting, the letters just about made sense. They looked painstakingly formed and very deliberate.

'Dearest Korra. Thank you for your letter. Mako and me are fine. I'm glad you are with your family. Hope we can see each other soon. Just want to say I was happy. If you want I will be there for you in Team Avatar. Your friends. Bolin and'

There was a smudged pawprint beside Bolin's name; Pabu.

"Are they really both okay?" Korra asked.

"The brothers?" Kuvira asked. "There was nothing seriously wrong with them when they came in. Might have started a few rumours thanks to the chief appearing in their apartment block with a bunch of cops, but otherwise they'll live. Though we have provided the two of them and Asami Sato with some psychological therapy."

"And they're not in trouble right?" Korra asked, worried.

"Should they be?" Kuvira asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. No," Korra said quickly. "Wait; when you say therapy; what do you mean?"

Kuvira frowned. "Like... mind healing I guess. Its a newer idea admittedly. Its supposed to help people put into bad situations and lived through them but saw or did things they would rather not have. Much like your friends; just because they lived doesn't mean they're anything like okay with what happened. That said it's new - and from what I've heard it didn't go that well for them. Hopefully a more experienced healer will do a better job."

"Thank you," Korra said and noticed the bandages on Kuvira's arm. "Sorry I hurt you back then too."

Kuvira shook her head. "All part of the job. Plus how many other people get to say they've gone one on one with the Avatar? And almost had the upper hand?" Kuvira was grinning. "This is a badge of honor."

"You were good," Korra smiled. "Using metal like that. Would you... object if I asked you to maybe teach me how to do that at some point?"

"I would be honored," Kuvira said with a bow. "From what I have heard the choice of teachers is solely at the discretion of the Avatar, so if you wish, I will do so. Though, if you come to Zaofu you may also be able to learn from my mentor." Kuvira smiled. "Lin's sister."

"Sorry, I thought you lived here?"

"This is my first visit. I'm heading home in a few days. But here;" She plucked a metal sheet from her belt and before Korra could blink it had warped into a flower. "I don't know when we will meet again, so I'll give you this for now."

"Thank you." Two flowers now. "That's an amazing skill." Korra smiled at Kuvira who grinned back.

"Kuvira! I'm going to head back now if you're coming," Lin called from the beach. "Sorry Korra; I'll catch up with you another time."

"Guess this is goodbye for now," Korra said.

"Yeah. But we'll meet again." Kuvira paused. "You know; I'd love a rematch. Someday."

Korra grinned. "I think I could arrange that. And to make it fair I'll stick to one element."

"Don't underestimate me; I coped with two before."

Korra laughed. "Well, okay. Deal. Until next time."

* * *

Children were still somewhat new. In an abstract sense she knew what they were. Thanks to her time with Asami she was used to their presence around the city. But interacting with them? That was something unfamiliar. To her surprise the time she spent with them became fun fast. Part of her training or just playing with airbending? Either way she was grateful. At their request, she blasted Jinora, Ikki and Meelo up into the air, leaving them responsible for breaking their falls to land safely. Now she could control wind there was a sense of completeness. How had she coped without it for so long before?

Ikki was insistent on demonstrating a strange skill to her; something she called the air scooter. The concept was easy to grasp and soon they were racing around the pagoda grounds. Korra had just surged to her inevitable victory once again when Ikki and Jinora ran to meet an elderly stranger whom they called Gran Gran. Korra stared at her for a few moments and something clicked.

"Avatar Korra," the woman said as she walked towards her.

"You're Katara," Korra replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." Aang's wife; the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world.

Talking to Katara was surprisingly easy. So natural. She just felt familiar. Katara knew so much about Korra; Korra in turn had such a vast number of questions to ask Katara. How she met Aang, how she trained him to waterbend, how she faced Azula. So many strange parallels between Aang's life and her own. If only Katara had been her waterbending teacher instead of Ming. And Katara was even willing to teach healing.

"What was Aang like?" Korra asked. Katara looked confused. "I mean; as an Avatar."

"Ah," Katara smiled. "He was very gentle. Very peaceful." She related a variant on the story Korra had heard from Bolin; seemingly Katara's own personal version of meeting Aang. By the time she finished, Korra was frowning. "Something wrong?"

"No..." Korra said. "He just sounds so different... to me."

"And why does that concern you?"

"Because... I'm him... in some sense, right? And I'm nothing like him. I just wish I could be half as good. I mean; by the time he was twelve he had already saved the world. I've not even come close."

Katara sighed. "Just because you are the reincarnation of the Avatar does not mean you will be anything like Aang. Each Avatar is distinct from their predecessors. You may be a reincarnation but you will also always be you. Each Avatar is unique." Katara stared at her for a moment. "Would it surprise you to learn that Aang was dissimilar to Roku? Or that a former Avatar was left no choice but to kill?"

Korra blinked. "It... would. I thought..."

"That all Avatar's were pacifists? Hardly. Aang was raised by the air nomads. Their philosophy shaped much of Aang's own. He never wished to dishonor his ancestors, and to that end he found a way to defeat the Firelord without taking his life. Not all Avatars are as high minded. Stories are everywhere Korra. The Red Lotus fed you one. Bolin as well meaning as he was gave you a very different interpretation of the Avatars. The world is in flux; the situations that Aang dealt with will be so very different to yours. You have already done a great thing however."

Korra felt confused. "I... did?"

"You refused to kill when ordered. You resisted and decided instead to do what was right. Be proud of that achievement."

"But... I almost did..."

Katara shook her head. "That doesn't matter. When the moment came you could not, could you?" Korra shook her head. "This is what makes you different to them. Despite every influence they had on you, they could not change who you are. You made the right choices. When they attacked, up there on the mountain; did you wish to hurt them or to protect your loved ones?"

Korra smiled. "Protection."

"As far as I, as far as Aang would be concerned, that was the correct decision. And you did protect your friends. You succeeded. That the Red Lotus died because of that protection will weigh on you. It is... troubling to plan to take a life. Something you must bear. But; your actions when the moment comes speaks volumes. You did not set out to kill those four. Their deaths were their own doing."

"Katara?" Korra frowned.

Katara smiled. "I know what the desire for vengeance feels like, Korra. I have been there too."

Korra changed the subject. "Um... Katara? When the metalbenders were trying to restrain me... and then later when Bolin was falling and when Asami was dying..." She licked her lips, choosing her words. "I felt this... rush inside me. I was stronger. Just for those little moments."

Katara nodded. "The Avatar State. It is part of your nature; the combined power of all your past lives. Every Avatar since the beginning - all mustered to assist with what you needed - no, wanted in that moment. With proper spiritual training you will be able to master and even control it. In doing so you will be a fully realized Avatar; stronger even then you are now. And..." Katara smiled again. "You will be able to speak at will to your past selves."

Korra ducked her head. "I'd... like that. It's just... Spiritual training. I had a lot of that... before. I've tried, but it just makes me think of... him. But I don't want to think of him. I want to do the training. I thought if I just let him go, and stop thinking about them I could be free, but..."

"They haunt you. Yes; would that I was not also familiar with that too. You need time, Korra. There is no rush however. Trust yourself as the Avatar. I believed in Aang and now I believe in you. You are not alone; spiritually or physically." She glanced towards the Pagoda. Korra followed her gaze; her mother and father were strolling arm in arm. "How does it feel?" she asked. "Being back with your family?"

Korra thought the question over for a moment. "Happy of course. It's been so long. And it's so different. I thought I belonged before, but it's different here. Different being with my friends, my parents, Tenzin, you..."

Katara smiled. "In a sense we are your family. We might not have something like blood to link us, but I would say what we do share is stronger than that. Something so strong it transcends a life-time. No matter what happens you will always have us. We were there for Aang. Those that remain and your new friends will be there for you. You will always have a home."

"Thank you," Korra said. Asami must be rubbing off on her; she hugged Katara, pleased when the older woman hugged her back. Everyone wanted to help her and be there for her. Things would be okay.

* * *

The benders trembled, their hands bound behind their backs, thick sacks over their heads.

"Let me see them."

His subordinates revealed the men's heads, leaving them trembling in the harsh light of the warehouse. "What do you want?" one of them snarled, his face contorted with rage. "When I get loose, you'll-"

"You will do nothing," he said. Stepping closer. The man looked wary, but soon returned to anger.

"Coward," another said. "Hiding behind a mask?"

A thin smile - not that they could see. "Not hiding. Someone very much like you scarred me in the past. Just like you did to that family. Tell me, how old was that girl?"

The first man barely twitched. "What's it to you? You ain't with the cops."

"No. No, I am not. I will, however, pass judgement in their stead."

"Kill us, and our boss will raze this place to the ground," the second man growled.

"Kill you?" He laughed. "Why would I want to do that? Far better to strive for equality, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about? You one of those Equalists?"

"In a manner of speaking," he replied.

"Yeah, well, nice idea, but too bad; you ain't ever going to stop me bending."

"Oh; I wouldn't be too sure," he said, stepping closer.

"Get off me," the first man snarled as fingers pressed against the man's skull, moving to compensate for the frantic movements to shake him off. It only took a moment. Just a twitch deep inside him and it was done. The man jerked his head back. "What was that?"

"A show of power."

The man smirked. "I ain't impressed."

"I think you might be. Now. I believe you wished some revenge?" His lieutenant stepped behind the man and cut the rope binding his hands. "By all means; attack."

The man blinked, looking wary. "Well; if you insist." He flung his hands out in front of him. Nothing happened. The man looked confused, his expression rapidly shifting to worry. He thrust his hands out again. "Chi blocking, huh?"

"Oh, no. Nothing as simple as that," he said. "Chi blocking is temporary. I have caused a more permanent effect."

The man laughed. "Like that's even possible."

"Time will prove that. Now, I believe I need to see to your friends..." Another two presses against the other men's skulls. "You are of course free to go. And free to come back if you do wish to challenge me. I suspect you might have other concerns when the time comes."

The three men were unsteady on their feet, each looked pale, each moving their hands in very simple firebending techniques that failed to produce even a tiny flame. "We'll be back," their leader said. "We'll be back and we'll burn this place to the ground."

"You are welcome to try." The men turned and fled.

"Amon," the lieutenant called. He jerked his head back. The distant sound of a Satomobile grew louder. A recent model. Expensive. A single passenger in the driver's seat; face hidden beneath a mask. 

"Amon?" the man asked.

"And you are?" he replied.

"One sympathetic to your cause." Amon did not respond. "Listen; I want to rid the world of bending as much as you. I believe in your message. Things are becoming desperate. It is time for drastic measures." He struggled with a bag beside him on the seat. "Here. Ten million yuan. Consider it a gift." Amon blinked furiously. Such a donation. So much it could be used for. There were so many donating to his cause; both large and small. This dwarfed the others combined. More money than they saw in a year. At the precise point they could use it to push the tipping point. The Avatar found but hidden - not yet any kind of threat. "Use it well," the man said. "If I am pleased with your results then you can expect an amount ten-fold in the coming months. We can provide more; weapons the like of which the United Forces and the Earth Kingdom have never seen."

"Interesting," Amon said at last. "I am... curious as to who you could be. Or who you might represent."

"Later," the man said. "Later. For now... This is what we can offer." He pulled another bag open and slipped a thick leather glove onto his hand. With a blaze of light and a sharp crack a bolt of lightning leapt from his palm to the metal wall of the warehouse.

"Most impressive," Amon said staring at the blackened damage on the far wall.

"I have more. And information; the Avatar is a seventeen year old girl named Korra. She is the daughter of Chief Tonraq. Currently she is living on air temple island. And this," he said, holding a photo out. "-is what she looks like."

The photograph showed four people. Two men and two women. The women were seated on chairs, the men behind. The face of the woman on the left had been obliterated by thick, black ink, but it was the other woman who held Amon's attention. Looking faintly startled, a water tribe girl stared out of the image.

"Avatar Korra," Amon said.


	3. Behind the Mask

Korra fidgeted. She was never going to be used to airbender robes; too breezy, too light. They had one advantage though; air was able to flow close to her skin - a constant reminder of the element. The rotating fans on the other hand were frustrating. A basic airbender drill; one Jinora could do without problem. But whenever Korra tried she was slammed into a succession of wood until she was flung head over heels out the other side. Given a completely fair situation the fans would not stand a chance. Fire and earth bending would make short work of them but the knowledge they were a vintage mechanism from years ago stayed her hand. Korra grumbled as she got to her feet and stomped around to the other side of device once again. Tenzin looked worried.

"I think that's enough for the day."

"One more shot, c'mon?" Korra replied.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. You're on edge, Korra. You need to be calmer. You're just going to frustrate yourself further. There is no hurry; try again tomorrow."

"But... I wanted to get further now." Korra scowled, stiffened and sighed. "I must sound so petulent."

Tenzin shook his head. "I can understand your frustrations, but there is more to consider. Look." He nodded behind her. A red dragon was swooping through the air, heading right for the island.

"I thought they were all gone?" Korra murmured as the creature drew closer. "Wait. Bolin said... Is that Zuko?"

"Yes," Tenzin replied. He stepped around her as the dragon slowed. It settled onto the ground, the blast of air whipping around both of them. An old man with white hair slid from the back of the dragon. Behind him a younger man in a military uniform took his time getting down.

"Good to see you again, Tenzin," the old man said.

Tenzin bowed. "And you, Zuko." He smiled and gestured to Korra. "And this is Avatar Korra."

"Avatar Korra," Zuko bowed low. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Korra stared at him for a moment before politeness kicked in and she bowed back. This was the man the Red Lotus claimed ruled the Fire Nation with an iron fist? He was so calm, so sedate, unhurried. He seemed even kind somehow.

"You're Firelord Ozai's son..." Her eyes widened as she realised what she said. She shook her head hurriedly as Zuko glanced up and frowned. "Sorry. I mean; you're Aang's friend."

Zuko smiled. "Yes." He straightened. "Though both are true. I am the son of former Firelord Ozai." He paused, regarding her for a moment. "But I come to you more as a good friend of Avatar Aang than as my father's son." He smiled, the expression warm and open.

"I've heard so many stories about you. I mean, I have this friend..." She trailed off as Zuko's smile grew wider.

"I think I have heard of this friend of yours. Iroh? Is she talking about my fan?"

"I would be surprised if she meant anyone else." The other man said and bowed to her.

"Korra, this is my grandson, Iroh."

"It is an honor to meet you," Iroh added.

Korra bowed and in a moment of nervousness added "Hi," as she straightened up. He fit with worrying precision to how she imagined the romantic lead in one of Asami's radio plays would look like. Just like in "Rose of Ba Sing Se" or something. That the leading lady of that particular drama would fall instantly in love with someone like Iroh was not a stretch. Wait. Korra frowned. "Have we met before?"

"Briefly. Though I would not be surprised if you overlooked me. I arrived on the mountain at the same time as your parents. I do apologize for our delay in reaching you."

"No, no," Korra said, raising her hands. "It's fine. You guys were right on time to take care of Asami. Thank you for everything you did."

Iroh nodded. "We are at your service Avatar Korra."

"Zuko," a voice called from behind them. "And Iroh." Katara was smiling at the newcomers who greeted her in turn. "Good to see you are both getting acquainted with the new Avatar." She glanced at Korra. "They're not giving you a hard time are they?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm just pleased to meet Aang's firebending teacher." She leant to one side and looked past Zuko. "Also; never thought I'd ever see a dragon."

"He's called Druk," Zuko said, turning to regard the creature. "He has been a good friend for a long time now." Naga padded up to the dragon and sniffed at his flanks. Druk regarded Naga for a long moment before ignoring her. "He was with me... " Zuko frowned. "Sorry, memories. He was with me the last time I had an adventure with Aang. We managed to find an island with enough active volcanos to begin a new dragon colony." He smiled. "If you would like to see how it has developed I would be happy to show you if you ever visit the Fire Nation. You would be an honored guest."

Korra grinned. "I think I will have to take you up on that offer at some point." Bolin's stories were one thing, but hearing Zuko speak was something else. Here was someone who had - like Katara - seen what Aang did first-hand. And visiting the Fire Nation was something she had talked to Asami about a number of times. Asami was very keen on visiting some specific island too. Ember Island maybe? It had black sand and was strikingly beautiful from what she had said.

"It's life-changing, believe me," Katara said, provoking a chuckle from Zuko.

Korra blinked. "It is?"

"Old in-joke," Katara said with a smile. "Did you ever arrange a better one with Toph?"

Zuko grinned. "Eventually. After years and years and years of complaints."

"Uncle Zuko!" Ikki raced over and hugged Zuko, soon followed by Jinora and Meelo. While he looked frail, he was still strong; the children did not even faze him.

"Hello you three. You've all grown. Again."

"They always do," Katara commented.

"Ah, now I believe I had something for the three of you. Iroh?"

Iroh assumed a shocked expression. He slapped at his uniform with comic exaggeration. "I think we forgot to pack them!"

Zuko frowned. "In which case you must now swim back to the city and buy some new treats."

"Wait!" Iroh exclaimed and he delved into a bag on Druk's side. Iroh heaved an overly dramatic sigh of relief. "Here they are!"

The children jumped up and down as Iroh distributed packets of sweets to the trio. "Flameos!" Meelo yelled as he began chomping. It was oddly reminiscent of feeding goldfish at the aquarium.

"Thanks Uncle Zuko," the children chorused.

"Korra, Korra, Korra," Ikki while chewing on a Flameo. "Did you know that Avatar Roku was Zuko's great grandfather?"

Korra blinked. "Ah, no, I didn't... Wait. Does this mean you're related to me too? Sort of?" Zuko nodded.

"So," Ikki said. "If me, Jinora and Meelo are your grandkids." She pointed at Korra. "Then Uncle Zuko is like your great-grandkid in your past life." She grinned. "That's both weird and amazing."

Korra smiled. "I wonder how many grandkids I technically have?"

"Kyoshi, Yangchen and Kuruk didn't have any descendants as far as we know," Jinora said solemnly as she passed Korra one of her candies. "After that records are less clear and the family trees are spread too wide."

"Huh. Well I guess that narrows it down a little," Korra replied as she popped the candy in her mouth. She winced slightly at the taste. That was unexpected; sweet and spicy.

"Well, it's nearly lunch-time," Katara said. "Would the two of you care to join us?" 

Korra had never been at a meal with so many people before. Or one so loud, with so many disparate conversations all overlapping around the table. So different to the Red Lotus. So different to Asami's home where it would often be the two of them with the occasional silent servant waiting nearby. She had almost forgotten the dart when her parents asked Iroh about it. In a curiously exasperated tone he assured them it was nothing to be concerned about. Zuko and Iroh left not long after lunch, promising the assistance of the White Lotus if she needed it. Korra bit back the desire to ask about lightning bending. Later perhaps. When they knew each other a little better.

"Grandfather? The scroll?" Iroh said when they were sat on Druk's back.

"Ah." Zuko smiled and patted his robes. "I almost forgot." He passed a narrow scroll down to Korra. "For Bolin. Please let him know I am honored to have him as an admirer."

Korra stared at it for a moment. She could ask Bolin when she saw him. "I'll make sure he knows."

"Until next time Korra; I am so pleased to finally meet you."

* * *

Some meetings were happy occasions. It was fun to meet Tenzin's siblings; General Kya and Commander Bumi, the two of them so different to their brother. Their paths seemed to have much more flexibility and freedom than Tenzin's own. The pair talked about their organisation with pride, relating how Sokka and Zuko started it shortly after the founding of Republic City. If given the chance, Korra would have replayed that meeting a thousand times. A million if it meant avoiding the next meeting.

"Sweetie? It'll be fine," Tonraq said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He studied her face. "You don't have to do this. I can talk to him, or do you want me to come in...?"

Korra shook her head. "No. It's... fine. I can do this." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her aunt opened the door. A lump formed in Korra's throat and she struggled to speak.

"Korra," Malina said, her voice almost emotionless. "Thank you for visiting us. Please, come in."

"Aunt... Malina," Korra blurted after too long a pause. She smiled weakly at the other woman. "Um... is... Una- Uncle okay?" Her heart thundered in her chest.

"He's fine. He's been waiting to talk to you. And he's been looking forward to your visit."

Malina at least put her at ease quickly. The older woman had greeted her openly, with no hint of spite or anger in her eyes or any of her actions. Korra wished she was not trying to be certain that there was no hidden agenda or Malina was truly as friendly as she appeared; there was a certain emotionless air to her. Korra glanced at her father once more before following Malina inside. She tried not to tense up as the door banged shut behind her. The still bed-ridden Unalaq was all too familiar to her, and it was impossible to repress the shiver as she met his gaze. Last time he had been broken and pleading, desperate in the wreckage of the mansion. Her hands had been hot with fire. Now they clenched nervously at her sides, her palms slick with sweat. He scrutinized her, his expression serious.

"Korra," he said after too long a pause. "How are you?" Much like his wife, his tone was not especially expressive.

"I'm... okay," she said. "I'm so sorry." She blinked, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her handiwork; the end result of her unprovoked attack. "Please, please forgive me." She was not sure what she said after that, the apology pouring out of her, her voice growing quieter and quieter. Her parents would have stopped her by now; assured her it was not her fault. Not these two; they listened silently as she poured her heart out. She jumped at the touch on her shoulder when she finally ran out of words.

"Korra, we... we forgive you," Malina said. "We are grateful for your actions."

Unalaq was nodding behind her. "You saved me from the Red Lotus. I owe you my life." He shook his head. "And I should be the one to apologize. Even though I ruled the North, I failed to notice you hidden there. I was not able to rescue from those people despite all my power. I failed as an Uncle. At least our family is whole again." As much as he claimed to be pleased about it, the emotion did not seem to have reached his eyes. He was oddly cagey about the Spirit World even after he brought it up in conversation a little later. There was a curious wariness about the subject when he mentioned it, and ultimately did not say much in regards to it. He offered Korra a longer discussion once he was out of hospital - and about Harmonic Convergence and how it related to her role as the Avatar; she had to be ready. Therefore mastering airbending was a must. At least Unalaq and Malina tried to act pleased at meeting her. Somehow, Korra knew that ever since she learned the two nuisance water tribe intruders in the Fire Ferrets's dressing room were her cousins, that this was going to be tense.

"Greetings cousin," Eska said in a flat tone, her emotionless eyes staring at her. Somehow the words were inflected with ice and scorn - and if not hate - at least a less than stellar opinion of Korra.

"Greetings," Desna added. He seemed more direct, no hidden meaning in his speech, but Korra could not shake her wariness of him.

"Hi, Eska... Desna," Korra said, smiling and keeping her tone as jovial as possible. "I'm sorry about before. If I had known..."

"Your apology is unnecessary cousin. You did not move to strike at us because of a personal grievance with us. If you had, we would have had a legitimate grievance. You were unaware, no?" Eska asked pointedly.

"No," Korra said hastily. "I really did not know."

"Then please do not feel obligated to beg our forgiveness."

"Agreed," Desna added. "As much as it... sucks," he said savoring the word. "To have a burn scar - at least it was not on my face. Nothing personal."

"I'm... just glad the two of you are okay."

"As are we," Eska said.

"Still alive," Desna added with a nod.

At least the pointed, near aggressive tone seemed to leave Eska's voice as they talked. They seemed near emotionless; much like their parents. Unless she missed her guess, they were close to her age too. How odd it would have been to spend time in their company. Still; even if she had to apologise for the attack, they still owed Bolin an apology for their behaviour after the pro-bending match. Korra was almost glad the twins seemed to rapidly lose interest in her. Of all the people she talked to in Republic City, these two were the ones she had the least idea of how to even begin communicating with. Korra sighed as she left their hospital room, jumping as Tenzin and her parents hurried her along the corridor. The media were close by Tenzin said as they moved faster. Through another set of doors and into a quieter corridor where Korra came perilously close to knocking over a man on crutches.

"Ah, Avatar Korra," the man said.

Korra stopped dead and stared at him. He looked familiar, but she could not place him. And how did he know her name?

"Tarrlok," Tenzin greeted the man, his voice tight. He did not seem best pleased. "Korra, this is Councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok bowed and then offered Korra his hand. She shook it, still trying to place him. Ah. He had been at the manor, though she had not attacked him - unless her memory was faulty. There was something off about how he looked at her, his gaze unsettling. "Tarrlok is the representative of the Water Tribe within Republic City," Tenzin added.

"I am... so glad you are back with us, Avatar," Tarrlok said, putting his other hand on top of hers. "You are exactly what the city needs right now," he said, his smile unnerving. She jerked her hand back. Tenzin was frowning and her father looked like he was getting angry.

"I... hope I can be of service," Korra said, trying to sound polite.

Her father stepped close to her. "And that will only be once she has finished her training. Right now, she needs to be left in peace."

Tarrlok's smiled did not falter. "I fully understand. Until next time, Avatar Korra."

* * *

Someone was waving as Oogi swooped in to land on Air Temple Island. A very familiar earthbender.

"Bolin!" Korra yelled as she waved back. She scrambled off the air bison's back and hugged Bolin. "What brings you over here?"

"Do I need a reason? Just visiting my favorite Avatar," Bolin said, grinning.

"Favorite?" Korra tried to suppress her grin as she pulled away, folded her arms and pouted. "You've been seeing other Avatars behind my back?"

Bolin's laugh was more nervous than she would have expected. "No. I just... reckon - well - hope, that you'll be the only one I meet in my lifetime. And you wind up being the best one ever."

Korra laughed. "Ah, Bolin. I missed you."

"We missed you too, right Pabu?" The fire ferret jumped from his shoulder and scrambled up onto Korra's. She scratched at his back as he chirped happily.

"Good to see you too, Pabu. Thank you for your note." She turned back to Bolin. "And thank you for the flower."

"M-my pleasure," Bolin said.

"How's Mako doing?"

"He's fine. But super-busy at work. He works all day, comes home and just sleeps!"

"Huh," Korra scratched Naga's head. "He really got into a work ethic didn't he?"

"Yeah. But never mind that; how are you?"

Korra grinned. "I'm good. Getting used to having parents still. Oh, and I met Katara; she was awesome-"

"Me too," Bolin said his grin growing wider.

"And I met- Oh. I have a surprise for you."

Bolin frowned. "A surprise?"

"Yep, c'mon. I left it upstairs." Korra grabbed Bolin's hand and tugged him along behind her as she worked through the pagoda to her room. People seemed oddly curious about Bolin. Had none of these acolytes seen him last time? Bolin seemed to be getting nervous too. Her room had some strange effect on him as well; he seemed anxious just standing there. He was also rather pointedly not looking at her bed. Was there something wrong with it? Korra glanced at the bed. It looked just as it always did. Huh. Her night clothes. She had forgotten to put them away again. No matter. Rummaging in her desk she extracted the thin scroll. "Here you go. A gift from a legend I think it is fair to say."

Bolin pulled open the scroll and gasped. "You got this from Zuko! This is Zuko's autograph! This is... is... amazing. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me ever! Mako has to see this when he gets home. I know he secretly likes Zuko too, he just refuses to admit it."

Korra peered over Bolin's shoulder. Zuko had not gifted Bolin with just an autograph. A flowing hand had rendered a whole message in calligraphy.

_To Bolin; It is with great honor that I write this message for you. To be so appreciated from those who came after our time and who still remember us so well is humbling. I hope that you - like us - can build a brighter future on the present with the help of all those around you. Please - continue to help the Avatar if she asks you. Zuko_

Bolin was still grinning at the scroll as Korra sat on her bed and cradled Pabu in her arm. "Hey, Korra? Can I ask you something?" he asked after probably his twelfth read of the note.

"Sure."

"I was talking to Asami on the phone yesterday-"

"Is she okay?" Korra interrupted.

"Oh, she's fine. She's trying to juggle some stuff - she wanted to come here today but things got in the way at home. Anyway; she said as long as the everyone on the team still wants to, the Fire Ferrets will still compete in pro-bending. So I was wondering if you... wanted or could keep going?"

"I'm still going to play." Korra grinned. "But, I will have to cut back on training due to Avatar stuff. Hopefully I'll still be good enough to play."

"I'm sure that's fine. I mean; Asami knows you have family stuff to worry about now. And being the Avatar. And I can tell Toza and Hasook and... Yeah; so if you want to skip training, that'll be fine."

"I'm not stopping altogether," Korra assured him. "Plus I have to put on a good show; my mom and dad are going to try and watch. Or failing that, they're going to listen in."

"Then we'll have to make sure we all try our best." Bolin sighed. "To tell the truth, I've missed the training."

"Me too. Oh; it might be a bit late today, but want to go see Asami tomorrow maybe?" Korra asked. "Just... worried about her," she added.

"Oh sure. I think it'll be okay - for you anyway. Mister Sato's gotten very strict with visitors to the house recently. Ever since..."

"Yeah," Korra said with a wince. "It's fine. I'll tell her you were worried too."

"Thanks."

* * *

The sunflower had wilted. In a few more days there would be nothing option, but to throw the flower away. At least it had persisted longer than most of the others. All aside from Iroh's peonies; they remained unchanged day after day and would continue to - at least until Winter came. Asami sighed. At least Korra had visited. Twice if you counted the nocturnal occasion she delivered her note. The one Asami actually saw was not quite what she had hoped for. Korra flanked by parents, Tenzin and assorted air acolytes. They had presented her as the Avatar - not simply Korra. Not Korra who used to sleep here every night. Again Asami debated phoning air temple island. They had a phone line and she could use that reasonably sure no one was listening in. At least it had allowed her to talk to Bolin. How was Korra today? Was she still wanting to play pro-bending? It had been two long weeks since their first victory - the next was scheduled for the following week. Despite the chaos of the Red Lotus, the match fixtures had not shifted that much, suffering only a brief hiatus.

And she should at least be glad that her own health had improved. She had a lot more freedom of movement now, and at last an okay to actually get out of the house; though strenuous activities were still be avoided. Asami flushed crimson at the thought, her reddened face worrying the doctor. Why, oh why had she immediately thought of that? She shook her head. Okay. So time to get downstairs. Asami stretched, tensing for a moment but relieved when the movement provoked no pain. Much better.

Her father was just outside her door. "Dad," Asami said blinking. "I didn't realise you were home today."

"I took a day off. It's good to see you up and about."

Asami resisted the urge to glare. "I'm fine. I am tougher than I look," she said as she brushed past him, heading for the kitchen. Hiroshi trailed after her.

"I know, sweetie," he said. "I'm looking forward to telling everyone you're fine. Everyone's worried about you and asking after you at work..."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to getting back there. It is certainly not fun being cooped up here."

"There's no hurry though," Hiroshi said quickly. "You should take as long as you need."

"But I want to. And I want to thank the people who sent me flowers. And I need to sort out invitations for my birthday." She paused. "And I'm going to visit Korra."

"I thought you sent her a letter last week?"

Asami whirled around. "Not that same. How can you think that's the same? Writing to someone is not the same as seeing them and spending time with them."

"I know, I know," Hiroshi said quickly with a sigh. "Who would have thought you really did meet her all those years ago? And the Avatar on top of that."

Asami blinked, surprised at his lack of hostility. Ever since the Red Lotus's attack, her father had been distinctly down on benders in general. But now he was talking about the Avatar with none of his ever-present hostility. "I thought it was just wishful thinking."

Hiroshi looked at her oddly. "Is she... still on that island with the airbenders?" There was a strange forced nonchalance to the question.

"Yes... She's being taught how to airbend." She paused and smiled. "You know what? I'll visit her today. Do you want to come along?"

"Ah, no," Hiroshi said, ducking his head. "Please say thank you though - for saving your life in particular. It is something of an honor to have assisted with Avatar. If I could I would, but work being as it is..." 

"I thought you had the day off?" Asami said, confused.

"I do, yes. But sweetie, given you are up and about and well, and off to visit your friend; well. I have things I can do at the office I have been putting off." He smiled. "I don't want to intrude on your time with your friend. Have fun and please let her know she is welcome here any time."

* * *

The nervousness was close to painful now as the boat neared air temple island. She could have called ahead. Should have called ahead. What if Korra was out at some function or a visit. Function? Asami what are you thinking about? She sighed. And now she was thinking in third person. This was not going to be a bad meeting. There was no way that Korra would have gone to the extremes of delivering that note under cover of darkness if she had no interest in meeting her. If she did not care for her. And yet; that last visit at the mansion had been so perfunctory, so official, so... distant. Then again, it would be difficult to greet Korra properly with a whole audience watching. Someone would figure her out if she did.

Her stomach lurched. An audience. What was she thinking? If Korra was here then in all probability so were her father and mother. And Tenzin and Pema. And Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo. Not to mention several members of the White Lotus and some air acolytes. Oh. Wonderful. So far from being able to see Korra on her terms, she had just pilotted a boat across the channel to have a run-through of the same situation once again, just in a different place. Okay. No. She could not do this right now. Turn the boat around, hope no one noticed she had even been here and rethink how to do this another time. A quiet, personal time.

Asami was looking around the boat for a blanket or a shawl or anything she could put on her head when the voice called out. "Asami!"

Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach twisted still further. Her knees felt weak and her head felt light. Too late. She glanced up. Korra was stood on the docks, alone and waving. And she was smiling. Go, go, go. Asami guided the boat over as fast as she dared, wary that at any moment an unwanted third party would appear on the path leading off to the pagoda. No one yet. The dock nearly in reach. Oh, but she had to tie the boat up first and that was taking too long. Still no one. Boat secured. Step onto the dock. Korra holding her arms out. Korra holding her arms out for her. Asami reminded herself that kissing might be a little too forward as she stepped into the embrace. She tried to hide the lurch as she ducked her head, aiming for Korra's shoulder as her friend's arms encircled her. It was both a relief and something of a disappointment when she felt Korra's head on her shoulder. No firm touch steering their faces together, no touch of lips. Asami wanted to sigh. She could not keep thinking like this. But this little moment; this was bliss.

The hug did not help as Korra squeezed her tighter and Asami squeezed back as hard as she could. It felt too good. After an eternity that was still too short, Korra let go and stepped back. She was grinning. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Spur of the moment. Just got a clear bill of health from the doctor. No strenuous activities though," Asami said as she grinned.

Korra nodded. "I'll bear that in mind if I hug you."

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I can take it. Just no running today, please." Still no one else. "So... How are you today?"

"Me? I'm pretty good," Korra replied. She glanced back towards the pagoda. "Actually, annoyed. Airbending is hard."

Asami laughed. "You were doing pretty good with that glider, though."

"Yeah..." Korra said, scratching her cheek. "I wasn't thinking too hard when I did that though. Fine detail is so much fiddlier." Korra blinked. "Look at me, I'm a terrible host. Are you thirsty? Hungry? We had lunch a little while ago, but I can make something for you if you like?"

"Just... a bit of water. Please?" Asami replied.

"Sure. C'mon." They strolled back towards the house, the tension slowly leaving Asami. This had been better. But she needed more; more excuses to visit. And just more time. The pagoda would have other people; probably Korra's parents at a minimum. She could face them easier now. Three more hours before she should head home. Four if she really pushed it. Next time she would bring a gift, but Korra did not seem to mind in the slightest. She seemed happy just for Asami to be there. Asami's spirits soared and she tried to stop smiling quite so much.

* * *

"Asami!" Bolin waved as he ran up to the Satomobile, still wearing his pro-bending uniform.

"Sorry I took so long," she replied. "The traffic was terrible today. Were you waiting long?"

Bolin shook his head as he clambered into the front seat. "Only a few minutes." He had procured a bouquet of flowers from somewhere. "Let's go see Pema's new baby."

Asami laughed. "Another descendant of Aang." She glanced at Bolin. "You know Korra will say she has another grand-kid now, right?" Bolin laughed. The traffic really began building up. It had been bad enough getting here, but this was even worse; the packed streets were packed. She sighed. "Just what is going on today...?" Asami clicked on the radio.

"-an estimated three thousand people have gathered protesting against the presence of benders within Republic City. Tensions are running high and the mood of the crowd has been exacerbated by the still recent actions of the Red Lotus, not to mention ongoing gang violence and reports of non-bender suppression. Most visible in the protests are the group calling themselves 'The Equalists'. In addition, we have received word that this protest is occurring simultaneously with protests in several Earth Kingdom cities. Further-"

Asami clicked the radio off. The sounds of Satomobile engines all around them almost blotted it out, but Asami caught chanting somewhere in the distance. It was getting louder. Bolin sank lower into his seat as the protesters began marching between the cars. Some held signs depicting elemental symbols slashed through with black paint. Others contained a curiously familiar image; a masked man. It was naggingly familiar and Asami could not drag her eyes away as she tried to place it.

"The Avatar is obsolete," a man yelled nearby, followed by other calls.

"Down with bender supremacy."

"End segregation."

Asami trembled with anger as she ducked her head. Bolin look petrified beside her. The march of people and the shouts went on and on; almost a never-ending stream of hatred. And when the chanters had gone, it still took ages for the traffic to actually start moving. She wanted to say... something. Shout back at the accusations and hate. Comfort Bolin somehow. Bending was not the problem - those who directed it against others and used it maliciously were. Would this still be happening if Korra was not hidden? Did she know about this kind of thing - and if then, what would she do about it? Asami tried to put her worries about of her mind as she crept along the streets in the Satomobile, trying to recapture the expectation and excitement of seeing Pema and Tenzin's baby.

* * *

He was late. Mako cursed as he skidded around the corner and hurried up another flight of stairs. Why did these matches have to start so close to the end of his shift? That would have been okay if not for the train leaving the station a full two minutes early. Still; he was at least here. Ready to watch the Fire Ferrets's second match. Maybe he could have asked to go with Asami? No. Something had changed between them since that night. And it was not hard to figure out what. Still, thanks to that he was now sat in the general public seating and not in the private box. The one he could just about see from here. Was she looking at him? Mako ducked in his seat a little, focusing all his attention on the as yet unoccupied playing area. He was late and they had not even started yet. How typical.

Mako cheered with the crowd sometime later as Bolin scored another point for his team. He would have to talk to Bolin though. So many inefficient movements and a fundamental lack of teamwork was hampering the Fire Ferrets. Still, Korra's firebending was no less brutally effective. If she was always like this it was a good thing they left the slums behind; the place would be burnt out inside of a week. Bolin at least was showing marked improvement - now less obviously amateurish contrasted with their opponents. Mako wondered idly if Korra was giving him some pointers.

Shame about Hasook; he was now clearly the weakest player on the team. And from what Bolin insisted on telling him while he tried to sleep, not best suited to the game. The man had so many obligations outside of pro-bending, the others were likely to leave him behind in skill terms in the near future. The stray seductive thought; even though he said no before. If Hasook quit, could he join in his place? Play pro-bending with the others? No. No. Of course not. For him to join, he would need to take the firebender position. For Korra to stay too she would have to take the waterbender position. And then she would be outed to the world. Exactly what she did not want right now.

What was it like though? To be down there in the arena, so many people around you, watching you, doing as he did and scrutinizing every move you made? Korra and Bolin certainly seemed to enjoy it. It had to be fun, right? To be victorious and hug so intensely like that. Should he have rejected Asami's offer before? Still unclear. There was a tinge of regret, but how would it have impacted his other job? And how might it have affected things now after she had seen what he was capable of? Assuming that his hypothetical time wound up anything like his present of course. He put the thought out of his head as he whooped and applauded with the crowd. The Fire Ferrets secured their second victory in a new blaze of glory. But unlike the first time, he left with the crowd, surrounded by strangers as they filed away from the stadium. No doubt the team would be celebrating in their dressing room again. It would have been nice to be there with them; toast a new success. Mako shook his head and headed for home. His place was not with them; not any more.

* * *

Mako scowled as he scrubbed the black paw print on the carpet. It had been there weeks now, and Bolin routinely failed to ever try and clean it up. He looked up as the door clicked open. "Hey."

"Hey," Bolin replied.

"Congrats on winning," Mako said as he scrubbed. "That was an awesome match."

"Yeah." Mako blinked and looked up at his brother. He looked distracted.

"Have you eaten dinner-"

"Mako can we talk?" Bolin interrupted.

"Sure," Mako said sitting back on his haunches. This was not going to be good.

Bolin opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Ever since that night... You and Asami haven't been talking. I know you had a fight, but I didn't think it was too serious. And I thought, hey Mako's just busy - and that's why he never sent a get well note to Asami or Korra. Or visited either of them." Bolin looked down at him. "Mako; what happened?"

Mako sighed and squirted some bleach onto the stain. No avoiding this. "She got freaked out when I got that Red Lotus goon to confess."

"That I figured out," Bolin said. "There's gotta be something else."

"You remember what it was like right? With Zolt and Shady Shin? How they do business? They got us to threaten people. They got us to hurt people. And sometimes we do that and then threaten a step further." He sighed. "Asami figured I wasn't that kind of person. Guess I proved her wrong."

"What about me though? Don't I deserve to know the truth?" Mako frowned at him, and as bluntly as possible, described his actions on the beach. With each word, Bolin's face fell further and Mako felt a little worse. "You were desperate," Bolin protested when Mko fell silent. "You wanted to save Senna and Tonraq," he said.

Mako shook his head. "Doesn't make up for it. I'm a very, bad man who apparently has kept in Asami's good graces just barely enough to not have me tossed out of here. Maybe it's more for your benefit than mine. And don't think this was the only time. I had to know it worked and how, and for how long. I've heard... it hurts like nothing else, Bolin. People offer you anything to stop. I never did. I scarred people too, burned them - just like what happened to mom and dad. And I never told you any of it. Well," he said, throwing the scrubbing brush down. One paw print gone. "No more lies." Bolin was staring at the ground in silence. "You want to ask if I ever killed anyone, right?" Mako plucked up the brush and started on the next paw print. "I haven't. I came close once. I couldn't though." Mako sighed. "So I made a deal. I win at the bending arenas and give up my winnings so I don't have to do enforcer work." Mako smiled as he scrubbed. "And that was all good until she wiped the floor with me." He scrubbed harder as he muttered. "Bet it was just fun and games to her. Someone with that much privilege and that much talent." Bolin was still silent. Mako did not want to look up as he moved to another paw print. He raised his voice. "If Asami hadn't been there. Well. If you and Korra weren't there and you hadn't helped me... Well; I doubt we could even have this conversation."

Bolin's voice started quiet but increased in volume. Mako winced at the sound. "Any more secrets you've kept?"

Mako kept scrubbing the carpet. "Not anymore; that's all of them." He paused. "I'm sorry Bolin."

His brother was silent for a long moment before he exhaled. "We can... We can fix this. Together. I can help. Let me help?"

Mako shook his head. "Not that simple. It's all part of why Chief Beifong wanted a chat. She doesn't trust me. Thinks I'm bad for Korra. So I stayed away."

Bolin dithered, his boots just about visible out of the corner of Mako's eye. He took one step forward and then span on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

At least he still knew Bolin; his brother had not gone far. He stared out at the vista of Republic City, and did not react as Mako walked closer. He was ignoring him.

"Bolin." Silence. "Hey, talk to me."

Bolin let out an angry breath. "It's because I can't take care of myself isn't it? You did all this because I'd get myself in trouble. Right? Right?" Bolin turned slightly, his eyes glistening with tears. "You did all that to risk your life because I was too busy listening to the radio."

Mako gingerly reached out to rub Bolin's back. He did not react; Mako kept rubbing. "It's... not like that. Not at all. You have nothing to apologize for. What I did... it was my choice. It's not your fault."

"I could have helped. I would have fought to rescue you. But..." he slumped on the railing. "I'd probably get myself killed though." He paused. "But you should have still told me the truth. I know you just want to protect me, but we're supposed to be a family."

Mako winced. "Yeah. You're right. I'm... sorry. I should have been more honest. I... promise I won't keep anything like that from you. Ever again."

"Okay." Bolin smiled as he wiped at his eyes. "Make sure you keep that promise. I won't be as forgiving next time."

Mako smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And I'll talk to Asami - explain your side of the story."

Mako shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Asami isn't about to take it out on me. She's still my boss. She doesn't need to understand."

"She'd forgive you though."

"Even if she did, things won't be the same. They can't be. I've done too many terrible things. Can't take them back."

Bolin looked exasperated. "But we have a new life now. We're not criminals. And... you're a good person, Mako. Asami needs to realize that too."

"C'mon, Bolin. I was never close to Asami. She did what she did that time for her own motives. And this is not a dig at you, but don't go thinking she's some kind of unrequited love of my life. We are never going to be close; we're too different socially. She's the heiress; I'm the sort of lucky slum-dweller. Best I can hope for is to serve her. That's what I'm doing. But I can't be her friend. She doesn't need me. Neither does Korra."

"Mako. Don't put yourself down so much. Korra does need us. You're one of her only friends; she needs you too. Just... give yourself a chance."

Mako sighed. "I don't know. But I'll try."

Bolin grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll get through this together. You're never alone... okay? I'll be here for you."

* * *

The team's third match. And this time there was no way Mako could make it before it ended. No choice then. He tuned the radio in and began cooking as the match unfurled in his mind's eye. Korra scored a point right after evading an attack from the other team's water bender. This was going to be a close match. And then right in the middle of Shino Shinobi's mounting excitement the radio fell silent with a burst of static. Scowling, Mako stalked towards the radio. Maybe it was not quite tuned correctly? He froze as a cold voice emanated from the radio.

_"Good evening, citizens of Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. I... do apologize for interrupting your spots coverage, but I feel my message is of far greater importance. I am Amon, leader of the Equalists. As you are no doubt aware, a group of benders known as the Red Lotus attacked and killed during a meeting of the city council. Amongst their victims were council members Kim and Chiyo. Non-benders who posed no threat to individuals of their skills. And yet the Red Lotus murdered them in cold blood. How long must the people of the world endure such atrocities from benders in society? How can you feel safe in your homes when there are those all around you who can martial fire, water or earth in the blink of an eye? Do you even know which of your friends and neighbours are benders? These privileged members of our society have repeatedly proven themselves unfit to co-exist with those who share no such gifts. Remember; it was not long ago when the Firelord attempted to scour the world. We refuse to allow a situation like that to occur ever again. We wish equality across all the tribes. We will make all equal." The voice paused. "Heed our words, Avatar; you will not be able to stop our revolution. You will not be able to remain hidden for long. You will come crashing down with the rest of the benders. We will end the era of benders - forever."_

Amon fell silent and with a howl of static Shino was speaking again. _"...and Korra has scored the winning point. A neat victory. This girl will surely be the next pro-bending superstar. She came out of nowhere and is completely unfazed by the professional players. Please, ladies and gentlemen, keep your eyes on this rising young talent..."_

Mako flicked the radio off. Not again. Not now. The Equalists. He had never really thought much about them before. He snorted. And why should be worry? How could they possibly deal with the Avatar? Mako took a deep breath. Leave it to the police. After that stunt they were going to get a lot more scrutiny than they had been. There was no way the Equalists could know who Korra was... right? The secret was known to a pretty select group. Were they all trust-worthy? Tenzin and his family, Korra's parents, Asami and Bolin - naturally. Who else? Maybe fifty people total. But even if the Equalists knew who she was, what could they do to her? This was not like the Red Lotus. The memory made him shiver. Conflict and fighting were not new; but that had been something else. The trio of benders almost beyond anything he had seen before. And he had willingly walked into that and involved himself.

"No greater honor than helping the Avatar, huh?" he said to himself. His gaze drifted to Bolin's scroll; the one carefully pinned above his bed. Why had he not asked for the autograph too? Zuko had been one of his idols growing up. He had been offered the chance from Iroh but had passed it up. Mako shook his head. What was he hoping for? To join Korra and Bolin on some fool Team Avatar crusade around the world? That was not how it worked. Aang was Bolin's model for everything - the previous Avatars had been so very different. And if Korra needed one, there would be a better firebender than him to take his place. But if she asked? What then? No. No use dwelling on fantasies. He clicked the radio back on, wanting noise. Just something to distract. Sounded like the news.

_"My firebender boyfriend kept threatening to burn me if I tried to break up with him."_

_"Waterbender fisherman routinely take all the fish leaving next to nothing for the non-bender workers."_

_"I worked years to pay off my housing loans. Then some punk earthbender teens destroyed it in minutes."_

Mako felt a chill sweep through him. The radio announcer rallied as well, mentioning a pro-Avatar rally. Triple the attendance of the Equalists.

_"Without the Avatar, Ozai would have destroyed the world."_

_"...would have been trapped if not for the earthbenders..."_

_"...is our tradition, part of our culture and heritage for thousands of years. To dismiss or try to prevent that is to suppress our own identity..."_

_"...rhetoric, not dissimilar to the historic arguments put forward by Firelord Sozin to justify his annihilation of the Air Nomads..."_

_"...bending is instrumental in the empowerment of Water Tribe women within Republic City. The skills allow them to escape arranged marriages and make use of opportunities..."_

_"...absolutely absurd; no one asked to be born a bender..."_

_"...exploited for as long as historical records exist..."_

Mako smiled. So many people rallying behind an Avatar they had not yet seen. And such a rejection of the Equalist's creedo. He reached to shut the radio off, halted by a new burst of static.

_"My fellow Equalists." That same voice. "As you have no doubt heard, benders still hold a high regard in society. However, I urge your to cheer that we have taken our first steps towards equality. The Agni Kai triads have had their bending taken from them this very night. They are now equal. All those who have oppressed will have justice meted out against them. Consider this our declaration of war against the Earth Kingdom families and their private bender armies; the Fas, the Matous, Qins. Heed us every bending gang within Republic City; Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin, Viper. All will have their bending taken from them. Await us... Avatar."_

Bolin should be home by now. But then again; with that rally traffic might be slow. Mako fidgeted. He wanted to stay up and make sure Bolin got home okay, but he needed sleep for work. Mako checked the door was locked, pulling the mechanism back to let it relock to assure himself. A quick note to Bolin about food and then bed. Better check the door one last time.

* * *

Mako blinked as his alarm went off. Bolin was awake, dressed and just finishing up breakfast.

"Morning," Mako mumbled.

"Ah, morning," Bolin smiled.

"Where are you off to? Training?"

Bolin shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have a date."

Mako blinked and grinned. "Good for you. Took you long enough. I'm sure you and Korra'll have a great time."

"It's not with Korra."

"Wait? What? It's not?" Mako stared at his brother. "Then who?"

"Secret," Bolin smirked.

"But I thought you liked Korra."

"I do," he sighed. "But it's never going to happen. Dating teammates is forbidden. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought... Your radio shows always go in for love agains the odds... I just thought... Nevermind. That sucks though. Though hang on; surely the Avatar could, you know, 'bend' the rules for you?" he grinned. Bolin's expression remained serious. "Okay." He tried to gather his thoughts. "I doubt Asami would object though." A curious thought struck Mako and he frowned. Where had that come from?

"Korra's too busy. She's got Avatar training on top of bending training. I can't distract from that or time with her family. I mean, maybe if I was her earthbending trainer..."

Mako smiled. "Well, yes, Aang did marry his waterbending teacher."

"Yeah, but... It's not going to happen with us. She already knows earthbending. I gotta live with how things are. At least I can still be her friend. So. I met someone else and I'm going to see how things go."

Mako appraised him for a second. "You've really grown up, bro. Now get out there and knock her... It is her right?" Bolin nodded. "Because I don't care if you want to date guys, okay?" 

Bolin smiled. "It's a girl, Mako." He glanced at the clock. "Woah. I better get going. See ya."

Mako dragged himself out of bed and was almost at the bathroom when someone pounded on the door. "What did you-" Korra was stood in the doorway holding a glider.

"Mako; we need to talk." Mako stumbled back and Korra slammed the door behind her.

"And good morning to you Korra," Mako said stifling a yawn. He tried to not think about how he was currently half-naked in his apartment with a water-tribe princess. No, the Avatar. No, his... friend? He had not yet got as far as shaving. "To what do I owe you this visit?"

"My parents told me what Chief Beifong told them about what you told her about what happened on that night..." Korra trailed off frowning.

"So-"

Korra interrupted. "So, I'm going to talk to Chief Beifong. She has no right to keep my friends away."

Mako blinked. "Hey, no, what? It's not like we've been forbidden to talk or anything." He cast around. "See? No police."

"I know what you did," Korra said in a quiet voice. Mako froze. "I... I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. I'd have helped if I'd been there. And knew how." Her expression was blank. "I can't feel sorry for them. Not after what they did."

So the Avatar was on his side apparently. Great. And when they come to write the great tale of Avatar Korra, would his contributions be an ends justify the means mindset? Chief Beifong had been right. What could he say to this? Nothing. Same reason he turned down the dinner from her parents. Okay. Been thinking about this too long. "Korra; what about your parents? Won't they be worried you left the island?"

"Why? It's not like I ran away." She looked annoyed.

"Okay, yes, but do they know that? Where you went, that you're not there..."

Korra shifted her stance. "I told them I was going to visit my friends. And I would be back soon." Korra's eyes flicked away as she spoke, and Mako focussed on the glider. Some economical truth usage he suspected.

"You did fly here right?"

"Yeah, but no one saw me," Korra said. "I would be going way too fast for them to identify me. No one knows I'm here."

Mako held up a finger and opened the door. A motley crew of men from the apartment block jumped and hurried away from crouched positions near the door. "No one, huh? You know your identity is a secret, right?"

Korra scowled. "So? There are one hundred and thirty Korras in the city. Asami helped me check that out." She smiled. "You should see all those names. Hundreds of Bolins and Makos and Asamis. Besides; no one is going to hunt me down like... they kept telling me. Aang was so loved by everyone. I've got Tenzin on my side. And Kya and Bumi from the United Forces. I'm related to the chief of the water tribe, and I've talked to Zuko. The only enemy I have is the Earth Queen."

Mako stared at her. "Do radios not work on air temple island?"

"Signal's a bit glitchy, but... what are you talking about?"

"You don't even want to know," Mako murmured.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Look, how are you planning on getting back?" Mako asked. Korra tapped the glider against the floor. Mako sighed. "And look how that turned out for stealth. All those guys saw you. And I'm going to get in trouble for having a woman in here."

"Fine. You don't want me to be here, I'll go." Korra headed for the door.

"Wait!" Mako called. "I'll help you get back. Just give me... a minute," he said trying to find a clean shirt and some socks.

"I don't need your help."

Quick. Think fast. "The train," he blurted. Korra stopped and turned to look back at him. Mako smiled. "You never got to try the train did you?"

"I didn't," she admitted.

"So. If you give me..." Five minutes, better make it thirty seconds. "Five seconds, I will come with you."

"...fair deal," Korra said, sniffing.

Mako threw himself into the bathroom and changed at a rate of knots. "Here put this on," he said passing her a scarf and hat.

"Do I need to?" Korra asked. Mako nodded. As she pulled the scarf over her face he opened the door.

"What do you lot want?" he asked. 

"Well, we..."

"What do you want?" Korra boomed.

Haru blinked and stuttered "Are you the Avatar?"

"No more questions," Mako said as he lead the way through the crowd.

* * *

The train in Mako's memory was clean. The windows were like crystal sheets, the scenery whizzing by perfectly visible. He used to know exactly when the announcer would speak and tell them there were approaching the next station. He could still read the map at a glance at least. Thirteen years had taken its toll on the interior however. The train was crowded, the windows murkier and the announcer barely audible. Still, this was fun. And Korra was just like he used to be.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again as the train began slowing.

"No. Four more stops."

"How long is that?" she asked. 

"Five minutes I think-"

"I'm going to see the end of the train then," Korra said. She set off down the train, swaying a long with it as it moved along the tracks. It took her almost no time at all to reach the end and begin heading back. "Found it," she said, pleased with herself.

From the last stop, it was only a few minutes walk down to the dock. Mako rummaged in his pockets. "Here," he said, holding out a few yuan. "This ought to be enough to get you back across."

"Mako... I can't take this," she said. "I'll just swim or waterbend."

Mako sighed as he took the coins back. "Suit yourself. I did offer though." He spotted an icecream vendor. "How about an ice cream then? My treat?"

Korra selected papaya from the choices on offer - not one of Mako's favorites. She stared at the orange ice cream for a long moment before cautiously licking it. And in a rush she began devouring it. She glanced up at him after a moment, ice cream smeared around her lips. "Oh. Sorry. Did you want some Mako? There's still some left." She held out what was left of the cone.

"Korra... people don't usually share ice cream. You enjoy that. But thanks for the offer." She looked at him. 

"You know; we should got out some time. Just the two of us." Her gaze drifted to the ocean and the statue of Aang. Was she asking him out?

"What do you mean... go out?" he asked cautiously.

"You know; spend time together. I went to see that mountain with Bolin the first day we were together. That was such an amazing sight. And we see each other during training all the time. And I was always going out with Asami. We went everywhere; the zoo, the aquarium, up one of the tall buildings." Korra flushed a little. "Once we went to this... club I think? Where there were all these super pretty boys and they just talked to us and had cake and drank tea for hours." Korra blinked. "Anyway. You and I never did anything like that. So, what do you say?"

"Not sure I'd have gone to the host club," Mako muttered and fidgeted. "Maybe," he said in a louder voice. "I mean, sure, but you know; the more the merrier right?" he said in a louder voice.

Korra frowned. Wrong answer it seemed. "Fine. Whatever. Thanks for this... cold papaya stuff." She stuffed the remains of the cone into her mouth and chomped it. "See you some time, Mako," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the water.

Mako sighed. "Korra?" She looked back. "Next time... Next time you want to talk, just send me a letter okay? Then we can arrange to meet somewhere - anywhere you like. Just the two of us; just like you asked. I'm... sorry I haven't talked to you since that night. It's just with work and stuff, and I just... didn't want to get in the way."

Some of the tension evaporated from Korra. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I just... reacted badly I guess." She unwound the scarf and removed his hat. Mako tried to ignore the splodge of ice cream on the scarf as she handed them back.

"Don't worry too much. Those guys back at my place? They're good people. I know them." Though just what he was going to tell them would be difficult. "I'll make sure I get to your next game."

"Thanks. And you know; you're allowed over to the island too. If you want to visit. I mean, I don't like enforcing it as a rule, but it kind of is my island. So no one can stop you going." She smiled and hopped off the dock, vanishing beneath the water.

Mako stared down at the ripples Korra left in her wake. He was late for work, but that was beside the point right now. Maybe he should finally reply to Tonraq and Senna - and say thank you.


	4. Winter Festival

Asami pushed back with her feet, the swing shifting a little in the still warm afternoon sun. At least the heat of the day was past and evening was coming. Far better than being out in the blazing heat of midday. How did people cope? Or even like being that hot? Ahead a group of children clambered across a metal climbing frame while others ran in circles around it. There were races, some kind of war, two kids with sticks which she suspected should be swords; one long and thin, the other chunky. Something like that might have tempted her to run around in the mid-day sun in the past; when all she could do was look enviously from a car window as her father drove her into the city - never once allowing her to mingle as these children were able to. Her hands tightened on the chains. She would have done anything to join in those glimpsed moments. Even something like just sitting on this swing was new to her, another part of a childhood she never had. Did none of her friends - her real friends and not just the children of her father's array of business connections - have anything approaching a happy childhood? Hers had not been terrible by any stretch. Lonely, yes, but comfortable. Nothing like the horrors that loomed large in Korra’s, Bolin’s, M-

"Asami."

She glanced up. Impeccable timing it seemed. "Hello, Mako," she said. He was still wearing his Future Industries uniform and ducked his head away from her gaze. They had not spoken in weeks, and yet despite the distance but the horror of that night still felt alarmingly fresh. This was going to be as bad as she expected. No. She pushed the feeling away; she had agreed to this meeting. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said. A pause. "And you?"

"I'm also fine," she said with a nod and ran out of things to say. Mako also made no move to prolong something approaching a conversation. So this was going well. No. They could not just be silent. They had to maintain at least politeness. Mako - as much as he was reprehensible - remained one of the only friends Korra had. He was also one of the only people around Asami's age she was half-way comfortable talking to. Had been comfortable talking to. If only he had not… It was impossible to deny there were certain extenuating circumstances for his actions. Bolin had pleaded Mako’s case across a bowl of noodles at Narook's in a hushed voice. He begged for her understanding, inadvertently reminding her of her promise of assistance. Nevertheless the situation remained troubling. 

A spur of the moment impulse to bail Mako from jail. One it was not hard to feel a little regret for. It made her feel naive now. She had not seen him for who he was; instead he had been a youth who was little more than a victim of poverty. One she decided to gift with a fresh start, give him a way to pull himself and his brother up to something better. But then; he was more than that. Or perhaps less? His past was more than just trivial illegal activities to make ends meet. Her own fault for assuming it went little further than their first encounter; mugging, pick-pocketing and theft. But it was so much worse. Dark secrets on top of dark secrets. And her father correct in his spot assessment of the person she had trusted. Him with all his biases and prejudices proved correct and her with her belief proven wrong. But Bolin only served to confuse matters; he had no inhibitions about painting a particularly vivid depiction of life in the slums and what they had to do to survive. She felt torn, still unwilling to forgive Mako, but unable to hurt Bolin. But could things ever get back to how they were?

Asami talked to Korra about the situation a few weeks ago. It had come about via an unexpected route; Chief Beifong's treatment of Mako was not to her liking - and to Korra's mind - unfair. A few stray words caught Asami's attention. Korra had asked Mako out it sounded like. At least she did not seem to understand any of the implications her request contained. At least Mako seemed disinterested in the offer; he did not seem to be a rival for Korra’s slightly infuriatingly hard to pin down affections. Korra soon settled on a new plan; get things back to how they were - just like Bolin wanted too. Sweep the problems under the carpet or thrash them out right away; she did not seem to mind - as long as they got back to being a quartet. A happy quartet. Team Avatar.

"Asami! Mako!" A cheery voice called. Asami tried not to heave a sigh of relief as Bolin strode towards them, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He looked red, sweat coating his forehead.

"You're late," Mako said in a stern tone.

"I had to meet Haruhi quickly and then we went for a drink, and we were getting on really well, and I lost track of time, and she's just so easy to talk to and..." Bolin trailed off, smiling awkwardly.

Mako sighed. "This was your idea. Asami's busy, I'm busy, we don't need to hear about your girlfriend."

Asami almost said something, but wound up glaring at Mako. She caught Bolin looking a little hurt out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. I won’t take up any more of your time than I need to," he said. "Okay, so, next month, the Southern Water Tribe celebrates the end of winter. This will be the eighteenth one since Korra was born - and her birthday falls during it. So she's going to be heading back home with her family." He glanced between them. "I hope I'm not mistaken and she invited both of you to go to the South Pole too?"

"She did," Asami said with a slight sinking feeling. Of course Bolin and Mako were invited too. She had been too distracted by the invitation to think critically. Too taken with the idea of an exotic holiday with Korra. Too distracted by what a situation might allow for. Mako nodded.

"Okay; I know things aren't the same any more. We all know what the problems are, but right now that doesn't matter. This is for Korra and it's super important too. It's her first birthday, like, ever. It might be the only one she gets before she really has to start with Avatar stuff. So we need to be with her. Even if it's just this once. She invited us and she's not going to want us around or have much fun if we’re refusing to talk to each other. Or can’t even look at each other. But we can't just pretend either; we won't be able to keep it up the whole time."

Asami sighed. "Okay. Bolin? Give me and Mako a minute? Please?"

"Sure," Bolin said, restraining a grin. "Take as long as you need."

Bolin dropped his bag and raced across the grass. From the distant shouts and exclamations, it sounded like some of the kids recognised him from pro-bending and swarmed him.

"I'll tell Korra I can't come," Mako said abruptly. "I can make up some excuse - even better if you can help with it-"

"No, Mako," Asami said calmly. "Korra invited you; its her birthday and you are important to her. You can't turn her down. And if you tried for that kind of excuse, don't think for a second that I won't then be persuaded to do something from my position. I would be expected to pull strings to get you that time off."

Mako shuffled his feet. "If you want me to come along, I'll come, but-"

"So this is about what I want?" Mako glanced up and ducked his head again when he met her gaze. "This is about what Korra wants. No matter what you decide, I'll go regardless - for her." She stressed the last word.

Mako sighed, his voice annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that. I... she's my friend too - despite me trying to stay away, she wants me around for some reason. But I can't ruin this for her. Or you. You've done so much for me and Bolin, and I... Yeah." He swallowed. "Bolin's still on his Team Avatar thing. Korra seems to want it too. I don't think I'm the kind of person for that, but I think Korra needs you at least. For whatever might be coming."

Asami stared at him for a long moment.

"... you never made it to some of the games did you?" Mako shook his head. "Listened on the radio?" Mako nodded. "So you heard... him, then?" Mako nodded again. "Well, I would be surprised if you managed to miss any of his announcements... I don't know how much Bolin told you, but things are getting worse for Korra. She's still mending after the Red Lotus. Now this is happening."

"I... couldn't... I didn’t tell…" Mako shook his head again. "Does she know?"

"To an extent. Radio broadcasts are being filtered as per Tenzin's instructions. They're been downplaying the state of the protests as well. There’s always some at the pro-bending arena so she knows its happening but not the extent. Not how many people apparently hate her simply for what she is. Her parents are doing their best to stop her worrying about them. And I’m not sure that’s the best plan, but at the same time, I don’t want her to know. She told me after surviving the Red Lotus, she can take on anything. She's not afraid any more, but that just makes me worried. It’ll be too easy for her to make a mistake." Asami sighed again.

Mako looked up and this time did not look away. "I'm worried about her too.” His eyes widened. “This is why she's going south isn't it?"

Asami nodded. "A week there - for us. But then-" She bit her lip and kept talking quickly. "Korra will be staying there until things calm down."

Mako frowned. "What about her training?"

"Tenzin can get there without too much trouble on a regular basis," Asami shrugged.

Mako fell silent for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Mako said. "I'll do my best. But if she does notice, and I don't doubt she will - she'll... yeah."

"We can find ways," Asami said.

Mako nodded. "And... for what it's worth; I'm really sorry for everything."

* * *

"Korra!" Bolin yelled, pointing down towards the water, Pabu clinging tight to his shirt as he leant over the rail. "Flying jellyfish!"

Korra put her hand on Naga's back - a gentle but firm warning against her pet flinging herself off the side of the boat. It felt different to encounter the ocean like this. It was nothing she had not seen before, but something about it changed when accompanied with family and friends. And not in a small bubble of air being propelled through inky blackness by unseen and unknown forces. A movement in the waves caught her attention.

"Hammerhead tuna there," she said.

Bolin pointed further out. "Humpback ray."

"Turtle shrimp!"

"Whale Snake!"

This was turning into a contest. Korra sound found herself outclassed; Bolin’s knowlege was incredible. He claimed it all came from the Geographic Discovery channel on the radio - the one Asami always skipped over when seeing what else was on. "Those must be vivid descriptions if you can get them all from just the radio," Korra said, impressed. She tried to remember all the creatures Bolin had pointed out, but it seemed impossible. How did he remember all that?

The temperature dropped rapidly as they moved south; from the overbearing heat of Republic City to a pleasant coolness, to biting, freezing winds. It was not long until they were all dressed in thick parkas, hugging themselves to keep warm while they stomped their feet. Asami was the first to catch sight of the Southern Water Tribe and pointed to the sliver of white on the horizon. Scale was hard to work out at this distance but Korra was unprepared for the vastness as it just kept getting bigger and bigger. The city was huge; it stretched for miles to the left and right. While seemingly smaller than the sprawling metropolis of Republic City, it still remained an arresting spectacle, helped in no small part by how much was carved from ice. Korra stared.

"All of these are my tribesmen?" she asked. Her father nodded. "I was... Well. I thought it would be tents and kayaks?"

Senna smiled. "It was. Before Sokka and before Katara. And until Ozai was defeated. Now we're so much bigger. We don’t actually live here; our home is in a fishing village a bit further along the coast. You'll see it - soon." She coughed and turned back. “And we at least still live in tents.”

* * *

"Here we go," Tonraq said. Three tents; one for mom and dad, one for Mako and Bolin, and one for her, Naga and Asami. Her father had explained how there was no concept of private land in the South, nor a truly permanent settlement. Because of the festival they were camped in the outskirts of the capital in amongst so many other tents; other visitors from the South, visitors from the North and further afield. The chill air was nothing to her, but the trio from Republic City were visibly struggling in the cold. There was a periodic flicker of light from Mako; a split-second glimpse of flame every now and again.

Bolin's teeth chattered. "How do you take a bath in this kind of place?" He shivered as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Same way as in Republic City?" Korra said.

"And the water doesn't just freeze?" he asked. 

"No. I'm sure we can get you a bath if you want. Can we?” Korra asked Senna. She nodded.

Bolin shook his head. "No. Don’t worry. I'm not taking anything off here."

Dinner was brief as they huddled around a fire and ate lobster clam soup, Bolin often perilously close to igniting himself on the small cooking fire. The trip had taken a lot out of all of them, so an early night and an early start was agreed on; Tonraq suggested fishing as their first activity. 

There was a moment when Korra wondered if Naga might be exiled outside the tent, but the polar bear dog had little trouble curling up inside at one end. Her flank made for an ideal, heated pillow. She had missed this. Missed having her sleep beside her. And she was sleeping with Asami again. The other girl squirmed a bit beside her, unused to the packed snow beneath them but she soon settled and fell asleep.

_Korra was back in the mansion. Unalaq pleaded for his life and she ignored him. With a rush, flames shot from her hands and engulfed him. Only it was not Unalaq any more. Now it was her father disappearing into the flames as a new face stared up from the lava forming in the rock floor. Ghazan stared at her, his eyes unblinking as the lava engulfed him._

Korra sat up with a gasp. The cold air felt wonderful for a moment, but the chill set in almost immediately and left her shivering. She was drenched with sweat.

"Korra?" Asami stirred beside her. "Hey, Korra? Are you okay?"

"... nightmare," she replied after a pause.

“Want to talk about it?”

Korra considered the question for a moment. She sighed. "It was... them."

"Korra," Asami said in a soft tone. She sat up and shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around the Avatar. "They're gone, Korra. You're here, I'm here, and Naga's here. None of them are."

"I know," Korra breathed, her body still tense, despite the comforting presence of Asami. "I just don't want to think about them any more. I want to move on, but then in the night..." She sighed. "Can't I just forget everything before Republic City?"

Asami's forehead pressed against the side of her head, her voice low. "We can't get rid of our painful memories. I know it’s painful some times, but we need them. They're part of who we are, as terrible as they are. But; we can also make new memories. We can make happier ones."

Korra nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. Let's do that." She twisted around a little and hugged Asami back. "Thank you," she murmured. There were happier memories; her parents, her friends, new people, new places. But she still wanted more.

* * *

A fishing trip turned out to be more fun than expected - after a slightly frustrating start. She and Asami shared a kayak with Tonraq. Thanks to his experience, the boat barely rolled at all. Of course, it might also be due to water bending; that at least would explain how Bolin and Mako stayed even close to upright. Their boat was forever tipping to the right or left and the pair were nowhere close to in-sync. Bolin's panicked shouts would always draw her father's attention and after a moment they would be settled again. Maybe if they put the spears down while they paddled? Tonraq had given them each one and informed them that the Water Tribe insisted all men learn spear fishing. He added that traditionally no father would ever let a daughter marry a man without the skill. Asami seemed oddly fixated on that little speech. "Of course," Tonraq said in a quieter voice to Asami and Korra, "It's also vital for Water Tribe women to learn too. Men are so often unreliable," he said with a smile. 

Fishing was hard. Korra huffed and declared the task impossible after seven attempts left her with a sodden sleeve and no fish. If Naga were here, this would be a breeze. Asami on the other hand, gave herself over to the task with an astonishing display of concentration and precision. Korra almost wanted to laugh as Asami tentatively prodded the water with gentle movements, moving nothing close to fast enough. It was not quite as funny on the third try when Asami brought up an impaled grouper. She looked smug as she turned back to Korra, showing off her catch. Maybe it was just as well she was the Avatar; Korra doubted she would be cut out for fishing. Healing perhaps, but what would she have done if things had been different? She caught sight of Mako and forgot the speculation.

Mako was oddly just as calm and patient as Asami. He looked incredibly serious, not even looking her way when she called out to him. With a sudden jab, Mako brought up a fat eel. Bolin and Asami applauded. Korra hefted her spear - she was not going to be outdone by the boys. Bolin at least looked confident, but soon started making excuses for his apparent lack of success and looked down-right embarrassed after a while. While she was not the worst in the group, it did not feel right to look down on Bolin. Okay. He was not giving up; neither should she. Korra picked up her spear again and after several wild stabs at nothing eventually struck a fish.

"Yes!" she shouted as she hauled the spear up. Bolin looked disappointed nearby. "Practice Bolin. Don't give up!"

Mako did not take his eyes from the water. "Just think of it being like finding a girlfriend," he said as he thrust his spear forward again.

"You know; I'm not sure if that's positive reinforcement or criticism?" Mako declined to answer.

Tonraq smiled. "Don't worry Bolin; it takes years to master spear fishing. That these three have done so well in so little time is extraordinary. However." He tipped his basket so they could see the contents. Twice times the collected catch of the four friends combined. "This is due to experience. I think we have more than enough for a meal. If there are no objections, shall we go back?"

Senna had already begun preparing a feast when they returned. Noodles and seaweed stood ready; all they needed was the fish. Under Tonraq's instruction and with a few specific pointers they prepared all the catches. This at least was familiar territory; Korra had prepared her own fish before. Bolin caught on quickly feeding little scraps to Pabu as he perched on his shoulder. That left Mako and Asami to struggle with their own fish. Neither seemed entirely enamoured of the process, and Mako in particular was having trouble with the eel. Tonraq and Senna helped both; Senna showing Asami how to gut the fish cleanly, Tonraq instructing Mako on the finer points of doing anything with an eel. 

Cooking at least was easy with two firebenders in the group. Mako was exceptionally controlled with fire it turned out and seemed familiar with cooking it to perfection. Asami looked oddly wary as he did so. Strange. Korra resisted the urge to show off, knowing full well her flames were nowhere near as precise. Her focus had been on fire as a weapon more than a tool. The thought brought back a fragment of her nightmare. Korra pushed it away and concentrated on keeping the fire burning hot enough to boil the water. Food done, they moved to the table.

"Now, we have food; Happy eighteenth birthday, Korra!" Senna said with a cheer. Her friends and family joined in.

“It’s… it’s today?” Korra asked feeling a little embarrassed with them all staring at her. Her cheeks felt like they were burning.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Tonraq said.

"The last time we did this..." Senna shook her head and hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She kissed her cheek.

"So... this is a birthday party?" Korra asked with a nervous laugh. "So it's not just when you're born?"

"Like Rohan?" Asami asked. "No, every year."

"Wow." Senna was wiping her eyes. "Mom? You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes," her voice was slightly strained. "I'm just... We haven't done this properly since you were three." Korra hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm fine," Senna sniffed as she pulled away. "I'm fine." She reached under the table. "Here; your present." She withdrew a large rectangular object covered with shiny paper.

"I... I get presents?" Korra asked incredulous.

"You do," Asami was smiling. And Bolin. Even Mako was grinning. “Just to you know, you need to get Rohan something else next year too.”

"Oh, so this means on your birthdays..." Korra nodded. "Got it." She looked down at the gift. "So, I get to open this one?"

"And some more," Asami added.

"Go on," Senna added.

"Okay!" Korra tore the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box. So far, so unexciting. And inside? Something soft. Something blue. Korra pulled at it and it kept going. It took a moment to make sense of fabric she was holding.

"A dress," she said wonderingly.

"Traditional water tribe dress," Senna added. "Your father and I made it."

Tonraq coughed. "I just got the materials. Your mother is the real talent."

"Mom, Dad, it's beautiful," Korra said, carefully refolding it into the box. "Thank you." It was somewhat reminiscent of some dresses she had seen back in Republic City, but distinctly different. So much more personal.

"This one's from me," Asami said, holding a much smaller, shiny, red box. It glittered in the fire light. Korra slid the lid off and peered at the contents. It was... Was... What was it? "Oh, sorry, Korra," Asami said. "It's a hair pin. I thought you would look good with it in your hair." She looked faintly nervous despite the wide smile. ASh. Now the object made sense and Korra smiled.

"Thank you Asami! I'll make sure I wear it at your birthday." There was a moment of confusion on Asami's face but then she was smiling again. 

"You're coming to my birthday?"

"Of course!" She held her arms out and Asami hugged her.

“Thank you,” Asami mumured.

"This is mine," Mako said, holding out a still smaller box. Inside; a sheet of paper. Mako; last of the big spenders. Wait. 

"Gift certificate. 100 Yuan. Redeemable at any Republic City book store?" 

Mako looked strangely shy. "You didn't have to read out the value..."

"Oh. I'm sorry-"

Mako shook his head. "It's okay. Just get whatever you want with it."

"Thanks Mako." Korra leant across the table to hug him. Bolin was almost bouncing up and down as he held out the largest box.

"And this is mine," Bolin said.

Korra slid the lid off. "Oh. Wow... Did you?"

Bolin nodded. "All by myself."

"This must have taken..." Korra trailed off.

"What is it?" Senna asked, peering towards the box. Korra lifted the first doll out and faced it towards her mother. Senna grinned. "Awww. It looks just like you!" she laughed. Korra turned the doll to face each of the others in turn.

"That's adorable," Asami said, staring at the miniature Korra.

"And here's one of you," Korra said lifting the next doll out. Asami blinked and grinned at Bolin. "And one of Bolin and Mako." The dolls had oversized heads and were knitted. The Bolin doll's smile was huge; Korra herself had something like a smirk and Asami's smile was red. The Mako doll just looked stern. Korra giggled. "It looks just like you, Mako," she said. 

“Oh, come on. I don’t look that like,” he said.

To the group's further enjoyment, Mako assumed a stern expression perfectly mimicking the dolls. "Thank you for my Team Avatar dolls, Bolin." Korra said and hugged him,

She stared at the dolls. Where to keep them? On her desk? Or maybe they could sleep in bed with her?

* * *

Korra stared down at Mako. "You're not coming?"

She was not making this easy. He was supposed to just be here to not cause any fusses. Asami was going to relax a lot more if he was not around all the time. If he went and acted like nothing was wrong, Asami was going to tense up and Korra was going to pick up on that. Need to stick with the excuse and run out the time here as fast as possible.

"Sorry, Korra. I'm just feeling lethargic. It must be the cold. You three can go; don't worry about me."

Korra frowned. "I'm not sure it'll be as much fun without you."

"Or me," Bolin sighed. "I think I need to keep Mako company if he is feeling ill."

"No," Mako shook his head. "You go Bolin."

"We could all stay," Korra said. "Not fair if we're off having fun. I mean, we don’t have to go."

"No." Bolin said and sat beside Mako. Korra's face fell. "It’s okay, Korra. I promise I'll be there soon. I just want to make sure Mako's okay, then I'll be right there with you."

"Okay," Korra said after a long pause. "In case you feel better," she said, passing two tickets for unlimited rides to the pair. "Don't take too long; see you soon, Bolin."

Mako waited for Korra's footsteps to fade away. "You should have gone with them," he said. "When was the last time you got to go to a fair?"

"It's fine," Bolin said, leaning back. "I didn’t want to leave you looking miserable. And faking an illness. Really Mako?"

"Clearly I'm not cut out to be an actor," Mako said darkly.

"You seem fine if your life is on the line. Every other time." Bolin shrugged. "Anyway. We can still go. We just need to stay out of sight. Then if it comes to it we can say we did go, we just never found them."

"Bolin; Asami doesn't hate you."

"Or you. It's just... different. Awkward maybe?" Bolin tilted his head to one side.

"And Korra wanted you to be there. You like spending time with her. Even if you claim to be dating this Haruhi-"

"Haruhi is very real thank you." Bolin looked haughty. "I like her very much. And we are dating. And no I’m not answering any personal questions. And if you're desperate to meet her, then just know she'll be coming to Asami's party."

"Oh, like I can go to that one?" Mako asked.

"I'm pretty sure Asami is inviting you regardless."

Mako shook his head. "Anyway. Whatever this thing with Haruhi is, you're clearly not over Korra. You are... a little bit obvious."

"Then this is for the best. I should focus on Haruhi now. And if I have to choose between you and Korra, you know who I'd choose. The sooner I can get over my crush, the better."

"Seriously Bolin, if you like her that much all you really need to do is quit pro-bending. ...not that that isn't also a problem." He sighed. "Who thought that rule was a good idea?"

"Mako? Bolin? Are you two okay?" A voice called from outside.

"Yes Senna, thank you," Bolin called.

Senna peered into the tent. "Korra mentioned you weren't feeling great Mako. If you want to come to the kitchen, I made some seaweed soup. There should be enough for both of you."

Mako did a lethargic impression of being under the weather until they got to the kitchen. So much work to keep up this pretence. Eat soup, get back, wait. Bolin finished his bowl in seconds. "Thanks Senna. Oh. Damn - I forgot something in my tent. I'll be back in a bit. Bye." He raced from the kitchen before Mako could say anything. A setup then. Just as well, he had given this scenario a little bit of forethought.

"How have you been finding the south?" Senna asked casually.

"It's cold." Mako frowned. Oh, fantastic. "...and beautiful." What was wrong with him?

Senna seemed completely at ease and ladled herself a bowl of soup. "Tonraq and I have been talking. We'd like to celebrate Korra's birthday in the South every-year. If she's okay with that."

"I can't imagine she'd object," Mako murmured.

"We'd love to have you come back again as well."

Mako blinked. "Er, thanks. I..."

Senna kept on talking. "Chief Beifong has talked to us."

And there it was. "I can't say I'm shocked."

"We didn't think she was being especially fair." Was it really like this? Were the only two people in the world who understood what a horrible thing he had done Asami and Chief Beifong?

"She treated me well. She didn't arrest me at least."

Senna swallowed some more soup. "I told Lin that if you were the Avatar instead of Korra, she wouldn't have reacted the same way. Or, say if Korra was not the Avatar. Just some other watertribe girl the Red Lotus raised to their own ends. Would anyone care so much about what you did?" She put her spoon down and looked at him. "I can't imagine the life of an eight year-old raising his brother in the streets. To survive on your own; you were strong."

"At the cost of and kind of honour. I did a lot of shameful things. My parents wouldn't be proud of me. Neither am I," he added after a pause.

Senna sighed. "You can't take any of it back; that's true. You needed help and there was no one there to offer it. We could not have this conversation if you had not decided to help us."

"I might have gotten the information another way."

Senna nodded. "True. But we don't know that. We just have to cope with how things are."

"And Bolin was always there for me."

Senna smiled. "A family is wonderful. But it's not the only group of people who care for you. You are clearly not a child, Mako, but... If you need a mother or father; we would volunteer for the position." Her hand stroked across his cheek. Unreal. What could he even say to that?

"Thank you. ...thank you. I promise you, I'll never let Korra down."

* * *

"Are they in the tent?"

Bolin glanced at Tonraq. "Yep!"

"So he's cornered?"

Bolin nodded. "No hope of escape sir."

Tonraq stared at the city lights for a long moment. "You know; you can catch up with Korra and Asami if you like?"

Bolin shook his head. "I'm fine here."

Tonraq sighed. "I understand. If Unalaq and I were in the same situation... Let's just say it would not be much different."

"I just can't leave Mako like that," Bolin grinned.

"You're all going to be alright. But you need time; no one came out of that mess without being affected. And at least you have kept the group together. Friendship is vital - though so few seem to believe in it as strongly as you do." Memories of Bolin's own father were blurred by distance and time. He was just as talkative as Bolin - that much he could remember. Also the fixation on both listening to and telling stories. "When..." Tonraq glanced at him. "When Korra was taken, we... we wanted more children. So that when she came back, she would have brothers and sisters." He winced. "As you might suspect, nothing came of that." He rested his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Still, I think she would have done well to have a brother like you."

Brother. Korra's brother. There was a rightness to it, but in the same moment a need to protest the sentiment. He could not simply be Korra's brother; she was nothing like he imagined a sister would be to him.

"Maybe..." he ventured. "Maybe if my parents were still around, we would have had a sister too."

Tonraq chuckled. “Possibly.” He glanced ahead. “Ah. Looks like Senna has finished with Mako.”

“Then I should go fetch him. Thank you, Tonraq.”

“Not at all, Bolin.”

Bolin wondered if he knew more about Korra's family than she did now. It seemed unlikely Tonraq would be quite so candid about his and Senna’s hopes after Korra’s kidnap in conversation with his daughter. Nor that there were strains between him and Unalaq. So much like with Mako. Speaking of which.

Mako was scribbling something in his journal when Bolin pushed his way into their tent. His brother's eyes were reddened and he jumped as Bolin greeted him.

"So, want to go to the fair now?"

Mako looked at him steadily and sighed. "Yeah. Let's... let's go."

Bolin grinned. "I knew she would get through to you.” Mako rolled his eyes, but could not prevent a grin. “Still got the tickets?" Bolin asked.

"Yep." They set off across the ice. Bolin studied his brother for a moment and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" Mako said, widening the gap between them.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my own brother?"

Mako snorted. "Whatever."

* * *

The carnival was huge and bright and loud. People and things were everywhere. Games and food and entertainments all jammed into the a tiny area that nevertheless sprawled over a huge distance. Asami plucked sweets from stalls and gave them to Korra; ice cream scoops, cotton candy, balls of dough coated with sugar. Korra did not think she could ever get tired of sugar; the taste remained so intense and so new. The closest they had in the North had been dry fruits - and those were only ever on special occasions.

Asami did not seem to stop smiling as they rushed between attractions. They dived into a photobooth; unlike the portrait at Asami's house, neither of them were at their best - something exemplified when Asami urged her to pull a funny face before the flash of white light. That was going to take some time to get back she was told. 

Off to one side of the carnival was a oval sheet of ice. People with bladed boots skated across the frozen surface. It took Asami some time to explain that she needed to wear specific shoes - no matter how good a water bender she was - to get the full enjoyment from this activity. Ice skating did not seem immediately practical. She was now less stable, her feet wobbling and straining her ankles. She trod awkwardly over the snow bank and stepped onto the ice.

"Okay, so now you're steady." Korra wobbled and Asami reached out to hold her shoulder. "Mostly steady, you just need to push forward like this." Asami demonstrated and sent herself shooting off across the ice. As she neared the barrier she made a tight turn and now slid backwards to come to rest just beside it. "You try."

Korra gave one last helpless glance at Naga before trying to mimic Asami's movements. This part was easy. Use this blade at ninety degrees and push forward. She was moving. It felt so different moving like this. Faster than she could on her own feet when skating over ice. She slid across the surface seemingly without resistance. Okay. So now how did Asami do this next bit? Korra tried to turn herself in the same way but the blade jarred against something on the ice and with a jolt she fell sideways. "Ow," she said, the chill of the ice below her surprisingly colder than the air around them.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked shuffling a little forward.

"Yeah. Guess I need more practice, huh?" Asami reached down and pulled her up.

"I was just showing off. Let's stick to simpler things for now, okay?"

Asami was patient as Korra got to grips with turning, slowing herself down and just keeping up her momentum. Soon the pair were circling the rink, hand in hand, Naga trailing behind them on her claws. Korra glanced at the crowds as they skated across the ice. Some people were arranged around the edge of the ice-rink just watching the skaters. It reminded her a little of pro-bending. People watching; so many different mixtures of young and old from all the tribes.

Skating proved tiring, and blisters were apparently a big risk with ice skating. Hobbling a little, Korra and Asami went on a curious ride called "Uncle Iroh's teacups" which involved spinning them in hide speed circles as they clung onto a rail. Korra felt a little out of place since everyone else on the ride seemed half her age or less, but she could not deny it was fun. Asami certainly seemed to be getting a kick out of it as well. The "Carousel of Honour" was a baffling rotating disc where they sat on wooden ostriche horses attached to poles; they dipped in a rythym as the whole thing rotated. It felt a little like it should be competitve, but there was no way for Korra to urge her mount onwards. A ride boasting a mural of Aang promised airbender gliding, though ultimately it was less fun than her own experiences on Tenzin's glider. Asami seemed to enjoy it a little though as they wizzed along wires closer to the ground.

A large portrait of Sokka advertised an entire boat mounted on what looked like a pendulum. It swung back and forth, people shouting as it swung them high up into the air to come down again and upwards again in the other direction. The screaming made more sense when they were onboard, a heavy bar across their laps as the boat picked up momentum. Korra found herself shouting along with everyone else, her stomach near heaving. Asami remaind silent and kept a tight hold of her arm. And she was the one who wanted to try the ride.

Finally; a ride with Katara's image on it. A younger Katara at least. It was called the Octosquid. "So," Korra said as they were strapped in. "This thing we're in rotates?" Asami nodded. "Then the octoquid's arms move up and down?"

"Yep!"

"Then the octosquid rotates as well?"

Asami smiled. "Still want to try?"

"And then some," Korra said as the car started to move. They were both giggling helplessly when they got off the ride, swaying a little from momentum. Her good mood was somewhat tempered by the family ahead of them; Bolin and Mako had missed out. Well, Bolin at least - if he made it here. Hopefully he would find them at some point.

* * *

"Horror Caves," Korra read and frowned. "There's no queue."

"Well, it is a horror attraction," Asami said. "Basically; you go in and the staff try and scare you. Kinda like a test of courage."

"Okay, now I'm interested." A couple exitted the attraction just ahead, a sobbing girl and her boyfriend who was trying to comfort her. “Wow; that must be effective,” she said, eyeing up the two ice tunnels ahead of them.

"It'll be fun!" Asami exclaimed, taking Korra's arm. "Two please," she said to the guy outside the entrance.

"Two coming right up. My name's Kurade and I'm here to help you if you need it. The maze is not to be taken lightly. Best time for getting through it is eight minutes eleven seconds. If you beat it, you’ll become the record holder. Just so you know if you haven't come out within fifteen minutes we'll have to send someone in to find you."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Korra asked.

Kurade shook his head. "Nothing that can hurt you, but we try to reduce risk of exposure. There's no heat back there." He glanced between them. "And if you are capable of it, no bending please. It takes weeks to produce this maze. We don’t want it damaged. You ready? Good. Have fun!"

The snow crunched under their feet as they shuffled inside. The glow and noise from the carnival faded away leaving nothing but the howl of icy wind and moonlight. They turned a corner to encounter something huge and hulking in front of them. Asami screamed and clung to Korra's arm. Another movement above them, gone before Korra could focus.

"Asami are you okay?" Korra asked looking down at her friend who had her arms wrapped tight around her arm. She blinked, looked up and smiled.

"Of course. I feel safe with you." Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and they set off again. Every noise, every movement, whether wind whistling through a crack in the ice-wall or someone very obviously in a costume just made Asami cling to her once again. It was not unpleasant, but it was slowing them down. Korra needed to beat the record. And it was a little awkward to walk like that. Another blast of icy wind and the ice shook around them. Korra looked around in a panic. There was a wrench on her arm and Asami was gone. Before she could take another step the maze whirled around her. She was alone.

* * *

"Korra?" Asami tried. Nothing. "Korra?" The chill of the night air was much stronger here. A wall of ice now stood where Korra had been only moments before. She sighed. Well. Standing here was not doing her any good. Neither was waiting for rescue. Still, missing opportunity to play up her fears as an excuse to hold Korra was disappointing. And she was so warm even in this temperature. Was that an Avatar thing or a Korra thing? Maybe something to ask Katara at some point. She flushed. Oh it was because she knew her better than Zuko and she knew two Avatars. That she might know for a much more intimate reason… Asami shook her head.

She picked the nearest path and started walking. Sinister sculptures of ice leered at her from every surface. It unnerved her a little even though she knew they were all artificial. The scarers were probably waterbenders too - and deliberately split them up.

_"You... are... perfect. I will take you home."_

Asami spun around at the voice. Nothing. Okay; that was creepy. The wind howled above her, the temperature seeming to drop further. Okay. Need to get out of here. She walked faster. The tunnel ahead seemed to plunge into darkness. Not good. But no choice. Still nothing visible behind her, but the last thing she wanted to do was find out where that voice had come from. Something bumped into her and let out a blood-curdling scream. A curiously familiar scream.

"Bolin?" Asami asked. Wait. If he was here, then...

"Asami!” Bolin exclaimed. He heaved a sigh of relief. I thought you were a spirit!"

"If I was I could get out of here much faster. Are you okay?"

"I can't find Mako," Bolin blurted, glancing around nervously.

"He'll be fine," Asami said. "Let's... let's go find the exit. Hopefully Korra and Mako will be there. If not, we'll wait for them. And we could race for it if you like?"

"Oh no, no, no," Bolin shook his head vigorously. "Please. Don't leave me here."

"Bolin... Don't worry, I won't." Asami hugged him quickly.

_"You will suffer..."_ the voice from before spoke again. Bolin trembled in her arms.

"Bolin? Bolin? It's okay. It's not real. They're just acrtresses."

"They are really good ones," Bolin said, his eyes wide. "It's like something on Dark Spirits - which I keep listening to even if its hard to sleep after. But those are fake and on the radio. This is really happening!"

"They're not real spirits, Bolin," Asami said smiling. "And no matter what they say about Dark Spirits they always make it all up."

"They might be real here though!"

"Have you ever seen a spirit?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Asami blinked. "You have?"

"Yeah; remember that tree our shack was connected to? It was haunted. I kept telling Mako but he wouldn't believe me. Sometimes there were these... things near the vines. And during the solstice they were really clear..."

"Interesting," Asami said. "I've always wanted to see a spirit. Though, you'd think I would have by now; the Sato estate used to be a cemetery."

"Really?" Bolin whimpered.

"Urban legend at least. I never did ask my dad. And I never saw anything either. I doubt you did either when you were there."

_"Death will come to you..."_

Bolin glanced nervously in the direction of the voice. "Did you hear the episode about Pafi and Sanqtu? They liked to drag children to the depths of the ice. And then make human sushi out of them. If you hear them chuckle to themselves, that's it."

Asami frowned. "I must have missed that episode. What did you think of the one with the secret library and the owl-"

_"I will bury you!"_ This time the voice was screeching and a white figure raced towards them. Asami's scream started before she realized, her voice chorusing with Bolin's as they raced away from the figure as fast as they could.

* * *

"Mako?"

He jumped and looked around warily, his expression softening. "Don't scare me like that Korra."

"I didn't mean to. The tunnels keep changing and I've lost Asami somewhere. Hope she's okay," Korra replied.

Mako nodded. "I lost Bolin back there too."

_"Fufufufufu."_

Something flashed by above them. "What was that?" Mako asked.

"Probably a spirit," Korra replied, glancing around the area.

"They're not real," Mako said with a touch of irritation. "They're just people in costume."

"How can you be so sure?" Korra asked glancing into a darkened tunnel.

"I've never seen a spirit before and I refuse to believe I will do at a carnival of all places."

"I... haven't seen any either," Korra said. "Even though... you know. I figure I'll meet one at some point. Or would I just attract them or something? Especially... somewhere like this." Silence. The wind had stopped for a moment. As it gusted once more Bolin's scream echoed through the corridor. "I guess he's okay... for now."

"He's fine," Mako insisted. "He's just spooked."

"You know, Jinora leant me this scroll about this spirit called Pafi. Through her whole life she was peaceful and calm until she fell in love with a water tribe girl. She loved her so much she became the girl's guardian spirit and protected her from harm. Thing is, she could only do that when the girl was near the water. So, one day when she wasn't, some men attacked her. It was pretty horrible and she came out of the experience very different to how she went in. And it went on; even afterwards the men would try and make others hate her too."

A movement above them. Mako glanced up. Nothing

"When Pafi learned what happened, she left the sea and started hunting. She went wherever there was water and vowed to never forgive those responsible, but she had no idea who to blame. So she attacks any unsuspecting man she finds and drags him under the ice. Eventually she’ll find the right ones, but even if she does or has, she still won’t stop. No one ever sees it happen or what happens to them. The last thing people nearby hear is the tremendous scream that the victim makes."

_"I will hate forever. Never forgive them."_

Something cold touched his cheek. He jumped at the contact and whirled around to catch a glimpse of blue eyes staring at him from the darkness. "Did you see that?" he hissed.

Korra seemed to be shaking. "No. I didn't see anything." Was she laughing?

"It isn't funny."

"No. You're right. There is another part to that story too; Pafi's friend - Sanqtu. She lives in the dark, and when she saw Pafi in despair, Sanqtu went looking for the girl she loved; she wanted to bring her back to Pafi. But Sanqtu didn't know who she was looking for either, so she just grabs every water tribe woman she finds who’s on their own. She was a different kind of spirit to Pafi; Sanqtu haunts the shadows; wherever it is darkest. Her victims just vanish in the deep shadows. But Sanqtu never quite understood humans; she did the same as Pafi and dragged them under the ice. And as time went on she amassed more and more of potential girls to show Pafi if she ever came back. And she never has."

_"So horrible."_

"Some claim that the men and women the two capture never get reincarnated either and their screams of terror and pain can be heard on the ice at night," Korra said, seeming to relish the story.

Two screams in unison somewhere in the distance; Bolin and Asami.

_"Kill... Kill...."_

"That," Mako said, ignoring the other voice. "Sounded like the other two. It's somewhere..." He glanced around. "Korra?" Nothing. "Korra?" No sign of her. The ice groaned around him and then something else approached. The cold was becoming unbearable. He needed to see. Mako flicked a ball of flame into life on his hand. Heat. Light. A tunnel to the left. Simple. A shadowy figure loomed from the darkened edges of the chamber, accompanied by a splash of water. His fireball extinguished.

The shadowy mass said only "No cheating," before it vanished and Mako was wet, cold and alone again.

* * *

Ice tunnels were familiar. She had explored longer and more complex ones than these hundreds of times. The ones she explored of her and Naga's own volition were so much more complex than something obviously artificial like these. She sped through the tunnels, darting around statues and avoiding the people in costume. Soon the lights and sounds of the carnival were visible once more. She was out. And the first it seemed.

"Congrats, Miss," Kurade said. "Nine minutes exactly. You did pretty well."

Korra clicked her tongue. "Shouldn't have spent so long spooking Mako. Might have beaten the record."

"You can try again... if you like," he offered.

Korra shook her head. "Asami! Bolin! Mako!" she called down the exit passage. Nothing. Minutes passed and Korra was about to go back in just to hurry them up, when-

"We're almost there. You can open your eyes," Asami was saying. She smiled at Korra as Bolin held onto her arm and shuffled beside her.

"What took you guys so long?" Korra asked.

"Korra?" Bolin asked, his eyes snapping open. He looked very pale.

"As promised - I got you out." Asami glanced at Korra. "Bolin does not cope well with this kind of thing."

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. He nodded. "How about you?" she asked Asami.

"That was great," Asami grinned.

"Heh. Yeah, pretty creepy," Korra concurred. She startling chuckling. "I ran into Mako and you should have seen how scared he was. He was denying it the whole time, but he jumped at every little noise..." She trailed off. "Are you really okay Bolin?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I promise." Bolin did not look his best still.

"We all get scared, Bolin."

"Your friend has about a minute to go," Kurade put in.

"Oh come on," Korra said. "Can't you go a bit early? I want to see him escorted out by the staff."

Kurade shook his head. "Can't for another minute."

Mako almost got rescued. Almost. A few moments before the time-limit, Mako panted as he stumbled out of the exit and floped onto the snow. "Finally!" Korra exclaimed.

"Fourteen minutes fifty-four seconds. Pretty bad, guy."

Mako waved a vague hand at him.

"We almost put in a missing person announcement," Bolin said, gaining confidence. "Name: Mako. Six-heads tall firebender. Red scarf. Spiky hair. If anyone sees him please tell him his younger brother is looking for him." Bolin chuckled.

"Mako... did you cheat?" Korra asked as she helped him to his feet.

"You tried to attack a spirit?" Bolin asked.

Mako shook his head. "Too cold, too dark."

Korra sighed. "Well, let me just try..." She bent the water out of his clothes, leaving him at least dry, if still cold. 

The carnival was beginning to wind down as they walked back towards the centre. The children and family groups were all gone leaving only the older attendees and a few couples. There were at least a few attractions still running even now; something called the Varrick Wheel towered over the carnival.

The ride was only two to a section; Korra and Asami took one, Bolin and Mako took the other. From outside it looked sedate and gentle, but when in motion the wheel was surprisingly fast and it seemed to rise far higher than it looked from ground level. Fireworks lit up the sky to her left and Asami leant her head against her shoulder. Whenever Korra glanced at her, Asami would just meet her gaze and smile. It was so warm sitting like this. So comfortable. She could keep on doing this forever.

As the wheel peaked, Bolin and Mako became visible for a few moments before the wheel turned downward. Bolin looked ecstatic as he stared towards the fireworks. Mako was smiling too. And was he holding Bolin down? On the next time they reached the top, Bolin was looking back and waving.

"Hey, Korra!"

She waved and smiled back each time. And it was for want of a better measurement an indicator of the wheels' rotation; seeing Bolin. She looked forward to it each rotation. This was happiness. If only they could stay together. But it was complicated. Aang's story seemed so simple, or there seemed little problem with his friends leaving everything behind to join him on his journey. For Asami, Bolin and Mako there was an intricate spread of connections and responsibilities holding them to Republic City. She could not make them do anything. But at least they all came here. They had spent her first birthday with her.

* * *

Asami seemed determined to keep touching her. As they walked back from the carnival she kept their arms linked together. Not that Korra would object; it was oddly comforting, intimate. They bade the brothers goodnight, thank yous and hugs from Korra to both Mako and Bolin. They skipped Tonraq and Senna's tent; it was late and there was no light inside - they had to be asleep by now. Asami looked tired, but she seemed faintly restless. Her eyes were hooded and her fingers were forever finding an excuse to seek out Korra's skin. And each touch was so warm it was impossible to ignore. It felt good.

"Thank you," Korra said as she finished changing and struggled into her sleeping bag beside Asami. Her friend was watching her intently, her expression soft, head laid back against Naga.

"What for?" she asked, her words and movements languid. There was a softness to her words Korra did not think she had heard before.

"Coming here with me. Going to the carnival. Going on those rides. Putting up with Mako. Being my friend. Telling me about Republic City..." Korra trailed off. "Okay, that came out slightly weird. Thank you for today."

Asami smiled. "You're very welcome. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Korra settled back, leaning her head against Naga. "And thank you for the cuddles, and the hugs, and looking out for me, my clothes, the food, explaining things..." She smiled and glanced at her companion. "Thank you for the hair pin. Sorry I was slow."

Asami shook her head. "It's quite alright." She looked a little flushed, a little breathless.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

Asami blinked, her smile not quite comfortable. "Of course. I'm here. You're here. I... I missed this. Ever since..."

"Me too. I mean, my mom slept beside me a few nights. And Naga," she said, patting the polar-bear dog. "But it wasn't the same as with you." Silence.

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

Asami sat up a little, turning to face her. "You... you are going to come back to Republic City eventually, right?"

"Of course. I doubt you'll have your birthday down here."

"Mmmm. I meant, later. You know. When things are settled?"

"Asami, I will be back. There's too much in Republic City that's important to me. I can't just leave it behind. And I need to carry on with Aang's legacy and-"

Asami was suddenly very close. Something incredibly soft was pressed against Korra’s lips, a warm hand against her cheek. What was happening? She tried to make something of the sensory overload. Asami's perfume was all she could smell, the softness on her lips and warm hand on her cheeks all she could feel. No; there was more. Asami's weight pressing down on her. Asami's eye tight closed right in front of her, the rest of the tent just about visible past her head. Something clicked and it made sense. Asami was kissing her. Korra had tensed up at some point and now she relaxed slowly, sinking back against Naga a little more, Asami following her downwards without breaking her connection. So this was kissing. It felt…

Asami lifted her head, her eyes opening a fraction. "Sorry," she breathed. Korra felt frazzled and could only stare back. "I... had... No. I wanted to. Just once in case you don't come back." Korra's reached up, trembling fingers touching her own lips, the sensation entirely different to Asami’s lips.

"I... I... will come back," Korra tried. 

“I know.” Asami smiled weakly. "Are... are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so?" Korra replied. "I... I've never done that before."

"I know," Asami said, watching her intently.

"Not your first time then?" Asami shook her head. "I did wonder..."

“Do you… mind?” Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. “It did feel… nice.”

"Korra;" Asami took a deep breath. "I like you. I think I've liked you since we met. In the snow. Okay, maybe not quite that long. Doesn't matter. Ever since we found each other in Republic City, you're all I can think about. I know this is sudden, I know after this week there’ll be a break, but I'd really like to be with you. Like this. And I want to keep doing what we were doing, but I want more too. I... I want to kiss you again."

Korra smiled, her heart racing and as she spoke there was a bursting sensation behind her ribs. "I'd like to kiss you too." A momentary fear that she was saying the wrong thing.

Asami's mouth twitched into a smile and Korra’s worry evaporated. The other girl leaned closer. This time one of Asami’s arms was around Korra, Asami’s other hand tangled in Korra’s hair. The Avatar embraced her too, her hands resting against Asami’s back. Her eyes had closed as their lips met and now there was just sensation. The air smelled of Asami, all she could feel was Asami. The faint tickle of air as Asami breathed through her nose while their lips stayed together. The heat and weight of her body next to her own, hand on her back, hand in her hair. Bliss.

Her first birthday. Her first birthday gifts. Her first kiss. Kisses.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes, sleep evading her. Asami was curled against her fast asleep, her arms lose over Korra. It was warm and comfortable in the tent. The embraces seem to have filled the air with heat; Korra felt almost felt too warm. Was that why she having trouble drifting off? The kissing had been... Well. That was a sensation she had never experienced before. Her cheeks burned at the memory. It had been more than just lips touching lips. Kissing Asami had provoked sensations elsewhere in her body. Nothing new, but it had never been that intense before. Never because of someone specific like that. If she had the nerve she might... Okay. Not thinking about that right now. Korra sighed. Had Asami really liked her that long? And that much? She enjoyed spending time with Asami but had never expected it to change into something like this. What did it mean for them? What did it mean for the Avatar? As far as she knew there was no rule against it; Aang had married afterall and Avatars long before him had done the same.

She glanced at the girl slumbering beside her, her lips still smiling. Korra was not sure she could have made the first move like that; to initiate a kiss. How certain had Asami been before trying that? When had she decided to? She had to have been confident that Korra would respond positively. What if she had not? Would she have lost Asami as a friend? Could kissing feel wrong? The moment had been so intense, so unlike anything else. It had felt good, but could it be better with someone else? What would it be like to kiss others? Were she and Asami now girlfriends, or was this a moment of passion - not unlike some of the late-night shows Asami would sometimes listen to with the volume right down.

Korra sighed again. Too many questions and awkward ones too; no easy answers. And who really could she talk to about this?

"Korra?" Asami murmured blearily.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Are you still okay?"

Korra nodded. "I am. Just woke up for some reason."

Asami wriggled around slightly and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Go to sleep sweetie. We've got lots to do tomorrow." Smiling, Asami wriggled into Korra's side. Good advice. Korra fidgeted a little so she lay on her side behind Asami, their bodies fitting together. No need to think too hard about this. See where things go. Enjoy the kissing while it lasted.


	5. The Heiress

A whirlwind romance. Asami cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her reflection, her lips curling into a smile. So many kisses. So many snatched moments alone, so many moments to find some excuse to touch. And maybe nothing... much more than that, but even just those fleeting moments of physical contact had been wondrous. Kisses in the far South. Kisses as soon as they were away from parents and other prying eyes. More kisses when Korra arrived in Republic City again two days previous. Long kisses, brief kisses, fun kisses, sensual kisses. Accompanied by exploring hands and just once with less clothes than normal. Not that she gone all the way with Korra - not yet - but it had been so pleasing to see beneath her girlfriend's top again, to actually touch and caress. To lie skin against skin, wearing almost nothing. What would have Korra done if she had gone just that little further? No. Korra had never done anything like it before; Asami did not want to rush her. For a moment she almost regretted those previous passionate moments of ecstasy; the men and women she had shared a bed with so that she might experience it all for the first time with Korra. Although; no. She would not want to have given up the pleasure, and wishing away her experience might hamper them later if they both had no idea what they were doing.

Asami blinked. She was zoning out. And blushing. Time for that later. Later. She smiled. Tonight? On her birthday? Maybe. Asami glanced around wanting to cough to distract from the direction her thoughts had taken but there was no one to see her. Right. For now; she needed to get ready. Okay. Lipstick; deep red. Gown; violet. Perfume; floral scent just about detectable on the air. Hair; styled and set an hour before. She was missing... something. Ah; an accessory. She looked down to her dressing table, sifting through her jewelry box. This pearl? Asami frowned. Maybe not. Maybe something darker?

"Yuuko?" she asked.

Yuuko peered into the room, her arms full of towels and hair styling paraphernalia. "Yes, ma'am?"

Asami held up the pearl and an ebony choker. "Clear or black do you think?"

Yuuko squinted at Asami's hands for a long moment. "The pearl," she decided after a moment.

"Thanks," Asami replied and pinned it to her dress. This year would be perfect. This would be the best birthday ever. So far it looked to be more or less similar to every prior one; a lavish party; one where her father's associate's progeny usually held centre-stage. Dressing up for the occasion was at least was always fun. The party less so. Well; there always had been at least her few genuine friends, her pen pals, occasionally a lover, but by and large the party was nothing more than a massive networking situation for business leaders in Republic City. But this time; Korra would be there. And with her a small but meaningful group of others - people she was looking forward to seeing and spending time with. Not that the networking was not also quite interesting - there was just a sense that even now on apparently her special day, she was unable to put down that aspect of her life.

Asami studied her reflection once more, tilting her head this way and that to check her makeup, her hair, the line of her dress. A different look to earlier - her first photoshoot for a woman's magazine rather than the teen ones she was annually obliged to appear in. The adult experience was far removed from any she'd had before; that had all been fun and upbeat, and once a semi-disastrous fake flirting scene with some thin Fire Nation youth who rarely took his eyes from the camera - certainly never deigning to look at his companion. The woman's magazine shoot had all been about her, and almost entirely in a business setting. That ought to help get her name out; both here and in the Fire Nation.

Yuuko pushed Asami's bedroom door open. "Korra, Senna and Tonraq have arrived, ma'am."

"Thank you," Asami said, grinning. Early - just like she had asked. Would that it could have just been Korra, but that kind of division was going to raise more questions. See where the night took things. Okay. Last look in the mirror. Still perfect. Time to greet her very first guests. "Korra!" she exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Senna and Tonraq still looked a little uneasy being in the mansion, but Korra only had eyes for her. It felt like she was towering over the trio in her heels; their clothes while formal were much more subdued than Asami's. Not that Korra did not look anything short of stunning in her watertribe dress; the very same one her mother got her for her birthday. "You look amazing," Asami said as she hugged Korra and kissed her cheek. 

Korra flushed and smiled. "You too."

A knock at the door interrupted any further discussion; Mako, Bolin and... ah! Presumably Haruhi. Not a surprise at this trio either. The brothers looked good in the suits she sent specifically for the occasion. Haruhi was in a knee-length pink dress with a rose on her chest, her hair long, narrow, and black.

"I believe you know my brother," Bolin said, with a wave of his hand after a brief hug from Asami. "And myself. But I would like to introduce you and Korra. And Senna and Tonraq to... Haruhi!"

Asami smiled at the girl. "Nice to finally meet you, Haruhi. I've heard a lot about you."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly and shot her a dazzling smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. And a very happy birthday." Asami frowned. There was something oddly familiar about the girl. She had seen her... somewhere. Pro-bending? No. Work? No. Some shop in the city? Probably. Asami almost thought she had seen her at that host club, but those occasions were always to stare at the boys. Maybe she should have paid more attention to the female clientele as well... Though that had always felt as if it would be nothing more than a non-starter. "And it's amazing to meet you too, Korra," Haruhi was smiling at her now. "I'm always listening to your games."

"Oh, thanks. I mean, hi, nice to meet you." Korra frowned. "Bolin; don't you get some tickets to the games? She could come watch couldn't she?"

"Oh, no, no," Haruhi said quickly. "I'm always at work when your matches are."

"Where do you work?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I..." Haruhi's eyes went out of focus for a moment. "Bookshop," she blurted. "I work in a bookshop."

"Oh?" Korra asked. "I'll say hi if I see you. I think I still have some of Mako's gift token to use up."

At Korra's glance, all attention shifted to Mako. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "So... Happy birthday, Asami."

"Thank you," she said with a slight nod. "I love the hair."

"He spent hours copying General Iroh's haircut," Bolin added with a smirk. Mako coughed, his cheeks reddening and he looked away.

"Korra, Asami, you look... beautiful." Bolin glanced at Haruhi quickly. "So do you." His eyes flicked to Senna. "And you too."

"We have gifts!" Korra exclaimed, turning to grab something from the chair behind her. Mako leant forward and held out an oddly shaped soft parcel. He looked more nervous than normal as Asami tore at the paper. A bag. A... familiar looking bag. "Thank you, Mako."

"I... wanted to return a lost item. I hope it's enough like the... you know." His gaze darted to Haruhi for a moment.

Asami stared at the bag, unexpectedly touched. It was the same. If not her bag than a very close double. The bag they ripped from her hands that night on the docks. Lao Tzu if she remembered correctly. "Thank you. It's a very thoughtful gift."

"Ah, but you won't guess what we got you," Bolin said holding a thin, flat object.

"What you got her," Haruhi interjected. "I would have prepared something but-"

"Don't worry," Asami said, taking the present from Bolin. "I'm not about to start throwing people out if they didn't get me a present. Not yet anyway." She grinned and tore through the wrapping to reveal a disc record of The Philosophy Majors's album _Laghima's Breakdown_. She already owned the album naturally, but this one was slightly different. Scrawled across the cover was a message in black ink which read: _Happy Birthday Asami!_ It was signed by Yomi Takanashi. Asami's hands trembled. "Is this really...?"

Bolin noded. "Yep. And if you listen to Kashiwa Radio tomorrow at one o'clock, there's a greeting waiting for you my lady," he said with a flourish.

"Wow. You really go all out on birthdays don't you?" Haruhi observed. 

"I do my best," Bolin said with another flourish. Haruhi giggled.

"I look forward to mine then," Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Bolin. This is... Thank you," Asami said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"This is mine," Korra said and handed her a rectangular present. It looked to be painstakingly wrapped, and unlike the other two presents was not sealed with tape, but had instead been carefully folded into place. The paper was thick parchment, and Asami could not bring herself to tear it. Inside was a red, patterned box and inside that was a single, peach-coloured pearl. Asami stared at it.

Korra coughed. "I was thinking what I could get you and I was really stuck for ages. Then Dad took me diving a few weeks back and we found these oysters and inside one of them I found that and I thought you might like it-" She broke off as Asami hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. She fought the desire for something more personal.

"Thank you, Korra. I love it." Asami sighed, smiling and turned to Korra's parents. She drew in a rushed breath. "Sorry, it took a while to get to you. Thank you for coming."

"Not at all," Senna replied.

"We're very grateful for the invitation," Tonraq added.

"Now," Asami said, glancing at Haruhi quickly. "Due to various reasons we have seated you two away from the others..."

"Of course," Tonraq rumbled. 

Another knock on the door cut the conversation short. Tenzin and his family had arrived; the hall, as large as it was, was beginning to get crowded. Rohan stared around in bewilderment at those around him as everyone peered at the baby in Pema's arms. It was not long after when the floodgates opened and guests arrived in droves and the air filled with chatter. The Lims spoke to her for a brief moment before rushing off to find Hiroshi. The Onodas looked like they were planning on monopolizing the entire evening with meandering unfocused non-sequitors. Then there were the Singhs, the Tomoes, the Sakuras, the Akemis, the Nagatos, the Hiiragis, the Suzumiyas, the Takatsukis, the Hanekawas, the Asahinas, the Mikis, the Kirisames, the Takamachis, the Geinzuburusu, the Suturaifus, the Rokuharutsu... the list went on and on. When Asami looked around Korra's little group - well, Team Avatar plus Haruhi, Senna and Tonraq were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully they understood her obligation to greet all these people and they were all having a good time elsewhere.

"Asami. If I could steal you away," Hiroshi said abruptly behind her. Usual drill; every year. Time to say hello to the business partners. "Asami, this is Suyin Beifong,"

Asami shook her hand. Lin's sister and a major supplier of metal to Future Industries. "A pleasure to meet you," Asami said.

"Likewise," Suyin replied. "These are my children; Opal, Wing and Wei Beifong." Asami shook each of their hands in turn. "And I believe you have met Kuvira?"

"Yes," Asami smiled but shook Kuvira's hand regardless. "It's good to see you again. And thank you once again for everything you did."

"Just doing my job," Kuvira smiled. "Lucky I was there at the time." 

Suyin looked questioningly at her for a moment before realization dawned and she smiled. "Asami dear; is there any chance you would be open to a dance tribute from Kuvira later on?" Asami caught the surprised look between Kuvira and Suyin but did not comment on it.

"Oh, well, yes. If Kuvira wants to of course."

"Of course she does," Suyin said with a wave of her hand. "Don't you, Kuvira?"

"Yes," Kuvira replied a little distantly.

"There are others waiting," Hiroshi said in a low voice.

"If you would excuse me for now, hopefully I will see you all later?" Asami moved away from the contingent representing Zaofu to find herself face to face with one of the council. Tarrlok. Something about his smile put her on edge, but her father was all smiles and unconcerned. "Miss Sato," he said, lifting her hand to kiss it.

"Councilman Tarrlok. It is good to see you again," she said even as she tugged her hand back and resisted the urge to wipe it against her dress.

"And you both," he replied. "As always, I am very grateful for your past campaign contributions."

A familiar face caught her eye. Perfect. "Sorry, if you can excuse me, I must say hello to the chief of police," Asami said, not letting her smile falter as she hurried to Lin who had arrived accompanied by Kya.

"Happy birthday, Asami," Lin said.

"Happy birthday," Kya echoed. At times it felt like she should know them better; they had met numerous times on air temple island, but all Asami's attention had been on Korra. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you," she replied. "Is... Bumi also coming?"

"I think he was planning too, but I haven't seen him in a few hours. When we left the island both he and Tenzin were still there," Kya commented.

"Thinking about it, we were in that tea shop for a lot longer than intended," Lin mused. "Just as well we could get changed-" Her eyes widened. "I mean. Bumi might show up. Happy birthday," she said again in a louder voice.

Asami smirked and leant closer to Lin. "You don't have to worry. I won't say anything about you two."

"I... don't know... Oh never mind," Lin said with a roll of her eyes. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "So yes. Now you know." Asami just caught Kya's hand brushing against Lin's. "But, Miss sato, don't think I haven't noticed something about you too." Lin grinned.

Asami could not stop her smile. "Why Ms Beifong, I am sure I don't know what you're implying." She glanced around. "Still I hope you both have a good time," Asami added as she moved onto the next guest.

* * *

After an eternity of greeting guests it was time to see them all over again with herself as the centre of attention. Shuffled around into a backroom briefly, she emerged into the mansion's ballroom under a spotlight to officially start the party. Not that the lack of official start had diminished a lot of the guest's desire for food and drink, but she had to go through the motions regardless. At least her speech had more variance this year. She was able to thank the continuing success of the Fire Ferrets, add some new families to her thanks; notably Tenzin and Korra's. Hiroshi gave a typically florid speech, so much like every previous one but as always different. She really did need to figure out who he paid to write this stuff and possibly get it changed in the interim. It was all positive at least, but at times it just seemed a little excessive. A little too saccharine. And constantly harking back to her mother did not seem the done thing - as much as he liked to stress how amazing she was to succeed without one. Which felt less impressive contrasted to Korra, Mako and Bolin who survived without parents or indeed riches. Still, it would be bad not to hug Hiroshi when he finished. When he called her beautiful, intelligent, talented and was positive she would surpass all his greatness. Now; time for her present. Somewhere out in the darkened room a ripple of applause started, slowly spreading until the room was filled with the sound of clapping. As her eyes widened she caught glimpses of familiar faces in the crowd; Korra, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Tenzin and his family. And so many more.

Hiroshi stepped close to her chair, the grandiose, almost throne-like piece of furniture he insisted she sit in. He tapped his microphone as a second spotlight enveloped him and waved his hands at the crowd, trying to persuade them to settle.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, smiling. "Now, I have something very special for you Asami - a first for you and a first for the whole world." A servant marched out onto the stage, her back stiff as she carried something covered by a white cloth. "If you will, Asami?" Hiroshi said. Asami whipped the cloth back. An ouroboros loop of black material adorned with tiny cars was penned in by minature fences and a collection of what looked like buildings near the centre. She blinked and the nature of the present became clear. It was a scale model of a racetrack. She frowned. Future Industries was stamped on a side on one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. He had designed and built this for her? In secret? Hiroshi's smile was triumphant. "Presenting to you, my dear daughter; the Future Industries Asami Sato racetrack. Where Satomobiles from every manufacturer in the world will compete in a contest of mechanical expertise." He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her as the audience cheered. "Happy birthday, Asami," he said.

"Thank you," Asami responded, staring over his shoulder at the model. "It's... it's beautiful. I love it."

Hiroshi smiled as he pulled away. "But that's not all. I have another gift." He paused. "Well, no. I suppose, not so much a gift, as your birth-right. In any case, I leave the choice of accepting it to you." Asami sat up straighter. He was doing this now? She was ready. Had been ready for so long. But to announce in public like this? All the responsibility, the changes to her life; people would know eventually anyway.

She stood up and shouted to her father. "Yes. Of course I will." She darted over to him and hugged him while tears streamed from her eyes.

Hiroshi took her hand and stepped back so they were side by side. "And with that, I am pleased to announce that my daughter will now hold the position of vice president in Future Industries. To that end she will now be in charge of the Defense Development branch." Hiroshi smiled. "For those that don't know, our company, for it is now our - not my - company, is the top contractor to the United Forces. And this is what Asami will now be in charge of. Assuming you still want to?" Asami nodded vigorously, unable to speak for a moment. "She accepts!" A roar of applause rushed through the hall and Asami could do nothing but stand there smiling. "I believe we have some representatives here...?" A new spotlight picked out a table off to the left. "There they are, folks. General Kya, Bumi and General Iroh."

The trio stood and bowed to Asami and then to the audience. Iroh held up his hand for silence. "On behalf of the United Forces, we look forward to working with Miss Sato and the continued partnership of Future Industries and the United Forces." He plucked his glass from the table. "A toast; to Asami Sato."

The audience echoed the motion and raised their own glasses, each toasting her. It was incredible. Not dissimilar to other years, but so much had changed and was changing. It felt so much more staggering now. And before she could process it all it was time for the dancing. Sato family tradition dictated she select one partner for each year of her life to date. Three were already set; her father of course - he representing both himself and her mother to take two of the nineteen places. He swept her around the dance floor as the audience watched. Two songs later, and there was no way Asami was going to delay her next partner; Korra. Not completely comfortable with the dance, she was nevertheless strong and lively. Also a touch forceful and the one to lead the dance; a waltz - something Asami had prepped her for just the other day. Not that she minded in the slightest. For every lapse in grace and refinement, Korra made up with raw energy. Bolin was her next choice; a seeming natural dancer. He added his own moves to the routine, spinning her around, though ultimately he was much less forceful than Korra.

"Can... can I dance for Haruhi too?" Bolin asked.

Asami blinked at him. "Uh, sure. I suppose if my father can get away with it. I don't mind dancing with her too if she wants to...?"

Bolin shook his head. "She doesn't want to be the centre of attention right now. But she asked and so; here I am." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to the still maddeningly familiar girl as the next dance began. For a moment Asami wondered if it would be possible to subtly hint to Korra to take someone else's position as well, but it would be hard without being very, very obvious. Five dances down; fourteen to go. Friends and familiar faces first; Hasook, Toza, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, Takeshi and Saionji. Two more. A cluster of attractive men kept looking expectantly whenever one song finished, always looking a little disgruntled as the next one began and Asami choose someone else. Well, all but one. Kyoya seemed very interested in Haruhi for some reason, a faint smile twisting his lips. Meanwhile the gorgeous but over-reacting Tamaki looked to be weeping closeby, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru either comforting or mocking him as per their tendencies. Mitsukuni looked unfazed and Takashi looked more or less bored. Same as always.

No. She could not dance with them. Not today. Wait. Most of her choices outside of Tenzin and Tonraq - and technically Korra but few in the room were to know - had been unimportant people in their social circles. But. Did it matter? Her birthday, her choices. Too much of the evening had already been consumed by talking to the important people - and more later would be as well. She glanced around the room. Who to choose at the close here. Wait. There; black and white - her last two partners. Kuvira's white dress with the silver lining looked ever more gorgeous as she approached, the metal bender raising an eyebrow at her. Suyin seemed excited her protoge had been picked, but the girl herself remained calm.

Kuvira left the others behind in terms of dancing skill. Never a foot wrong, always perfectly in sync with the music. But it was more than that. There was strength behind every one of her actions. She carried and moved around and alongside Asami without a falter. Asami was faintly aware that this was being watched more closely than even the dance with her father; even hushed whispered conversations stopped as everyone watched in amazement at the level of skill exhibited. It was like being carried by the wind, each movement seeming natural, each reaction to her partner effortless. And before she realized, the song was over and the hall was filled with excited applause. Kuvira bowed to her and then to all the on-lookers, melting back into the crowd as Asami was left with one final dance for this portion of the evening. She met his amber eyes as she walked towards him, his black uniform contrasting sharply with the multitude of other colours.

"May I have this dance?" she asked General Iroh.

He smiled. "It would be my pleasure." There was a ripple of murmuring around them as he acquiesced, as he reached inside his uniform and withdrew a single, red rose. Asami blinked. That was... unexpected. She stared at the flower and looked into his eyes again as nearby people gasped and chattered about the romantic connotations of the rich heiress and the general. It did seem like something right out of a romance plot. She took the flower.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

Iroh was not as expert a dancer as Kuvira, but he knew precisely what he was doing. And Asami was not sure she looked away from him for a second of the dance. Less energetic than Korra, less flambouyant than Bolin, less perfect than Kuvira, but somehow the dance with Iroh was the most vivid. She never lost herself in the music or in remembering how to move with him. They simply danced, nothing more. And yet somehow afterwards it was if every moment had been etched into her memory.

* * *

"And with that dance, I declare the floor open to all!" Hiroshi said. The moment the applause died down, Suyin spoke up.

"I request that Kuvira dance first." A low murmuring swept the audience. Suyin smiled. "For those not familiar with her skills, Kuvira has become known as the Jewel of Zaofu. I know you have already seen her dance once tonight, but if we can convince her one more time?"

The audience applauded, cheered and whooped excitedly. With an almost imperceptible roll of her eyes, Kuvira strode out into the centre of the dance floor. A singular spotlight picked out the metalbender as she strode forwards and waited. Korra had been ready to declare Asami the most beautiful woman present earlier, but now she could not safely say she would not nominate Kuvira for that position instead. Or if nothing else, make it a tie between them. The dress changed so much of how she looked. In memory Kuvira was always in uniform, always holding herself to attention; ready for the fight, ready to do what was necessary. It was so striking to see her in white. Long flowing sleeves of transparent silk ran down her arms, her low-cut dress revealing much of her neck and shoulders, her skin dusted with glitter. The bright, shining points across her whole body matched her shoes. They glittered as she moved, the click of her heels clearly audible even over the crowd. Her hair was in a braid for a change and held in place with silvery metal clips. Something sparkled when she blinked too; her eyes had been dusted with silver eye-shadow and tiny white crystals.

Kuvira cleared her throat. She had no microphone but her voice was perfectly clear even in the vastness of the room. "For a long time the Fujian province has had a tradition of offering a specific dance performance in honor of native maidens once they come of age. The practice has it's roots in the aftermath of many wars between the Nam and Fu tribes. The conflict between the tribes lasted many, many years and both sides increasingly desperately sought a way to resolve the fighting. When they eventually brokered peace after decades of war it was with the marriage of a child nominated from within each of the tribes. As neat a solution as it sounds, neither tribe were entirely willing to back down on their behaviour; the peace agreement was only in effect as long as the Nam tribe child, Tsubasa, lived. On each successive year she lived, the two tribes joined together in a dance performance for her birthday in celebration of their temporary harmony." Kuvira's gaze swept around the room. "This practice was more successful than anticipated; Tsubasa lived just shy of one hundred years, and by the time of her death all hatred between the tribe had been extinguished." There was some low chuckling from the audience. "But those who live in the province still honor Tsubasa and each maiden as they come of age. For this occasion only, I shall now perform the dance performed on Tsubasa's birthday for a non native of the Fujian region. Miss Sato."

Kuvira bowed, took a deep breath, held it, and raised her right leg upwards as she lifted herself up onto the toes of left foot. With almost imperceptible trembling, Kuvira's right foot was now level with her head. The music began while she held the pose; a slow and sonorous piece. Kuvira's movements were all languid but seemed to require contortions beyond those comfortable for a human.

"Ouch," Bolin muttered close by. "That looks like it would hurt." Haruhi snickered beside him, drawing Korra's attention away from Kuvira for just a moment. She frowned at the pair.

Mako hushed them as Kuvira pushed herself up into the air, her leg still raised. The momentum from her left leg sent her into a spin, and she landed without a trace of awkwardness, her heel striking the floor with a heavy click. It almost looked like she fell, but there was no falter in Kuvira's movements. It was all part of the dance; she was under complete control. Kuvira let her left leg slide behind her as she let her right down from its position.

"Ow." Bolin winced.

"Wow," Korra breathed. Kuvira swung herself in an arc and sprang from the floor onto both feet again. With a flick of her wrist, her sash came undone and wafted in the air after her hand movements. She darted around the floor, sash trailing, circling and arcing patterns in the air. She was moving like no earthbender Korra had seen. The element was all about sturdiness and weight over speed; hence why it was the slowest but hardest hitting. But Kuvira was moving like she was skating on ice. She had the speed and lightness of an airbender. She was as graceful as a waterbender. There had been more than one trip to see theatre shows with spectacular dancers when she lived with Asami, but this was something else. Kuvira was more impressive than any professional dancer in the theatres of Republic City. With a flick of her wrist, the sash curled around Kuvira's waist again, and the metal clips from her hair were in her hands. Metal bending too then; the clips merged into a shining metal ribbon, the motion and movement somewhat different to her sash. Despite the lack of support, her braid never came undone even as it followed all her movements across the floor. The metal ribbon flickered through the air at a frenzied pace and curled into Kuvira's palm. She clapped one hand on top of the other and as she separated them, a sword formed in the gap. The bladed edge did not last long and it soon twisted into a flower. Just like the one Kuvira have given Korra during her convalescence.

Korra cheered and applauded with the crowd as the reverb from the last beat of the drum echoed in the hall. Kuvira smiled and bowed low, turning to face each section of the audience in turn - each area applauding louder as she did so. Around her people began to chant ‘More’, the word picked up and repeated back by an increasing number of people. Even Asami and Bolin joined in.

Kuvira held up her hands and waited for the crowd to quieten.

“I will be honoured to dance again.” The crowd erupted into new cheers. It was short lived as Kuvira held her hands up and shook her head. "However,” she said as the crowd quietened. “Our traditions require me to dance with a different partner in a subsequent performance. Since I had no partner before, now I must choose someone to accompany me.”

Kuvira was smiling knowingly as the crowd shuffled their feet, low muttering filling the hall. Several people pushed their way closer to the front of the crowd; younger men and women, all staring at Kuvira, each trying to catch her eye. She did not look at any of them; instead Kuvira’s gaze swept across the crowd and settled onto Korra.

Korra blinked and looked all around her before looking back to Kuvira. She pointed at herself and Kuvira nodded. “Korra, may I dance with you?” she asked.

“I… I would love to," she called back. "Dance, I mean. But… I don’t have much practice?” she said, grinning weakly, aware of the awed looks all around her. The crowd’s attention was on her rather than Kuvira. The metalbender strode forward, the crowd parting in front of her. She clasped Korra’s hand and raised it.

“Just follow my lead,” she said in a low voice and with a gentle tug, Korra found herself being lead back out onto the dance floor and in full view of everyone. The crowd began applauding again. Bolin was shouting something behind her. 

Her back felt stiff, her feet awkward and uncoordinated but Kuvira did not let go of her hand. Once they were in the centre of the cleared space she turned to face Korra. 

"Kuvira?" Korra asked in a low voice. "I know I danced with Asami before, but I'm not sure I can do what you... do?"

"Don't worry," Kuvira smiled, her voice just audible over the applauding onlookers. "Just show off your firebending forms. People do know you as a member of the Fire Ferrets after all. Think of this like a duel. So; we begin by bowing."

Kuvira bowed low, Korra mimicking the motion a second later. Just like the drills with Jinora. Despite Kuvira's advice, water bending forms seemed more appropriate to the occasion. The music swelled and the dance began. Korra reacted to each of Kuvira's movements in turn, careful not to actually bend. At least with water bending forms, she could not inadvertently let lose a flame volley or something like that. A tsungi horn joined the music and the beat increased. She could cope and soon found herself getting lost in the beat. Kuvira's sash was in her hand again as it twirled through the air. She leapt up, her head thrown back, her back and body arching into a crescent. She twirled through the air, once, twice, Korra unable to take her eyes from the spectacle, her own movements mere after-thoughts; clumsy and uncoordinated.

Kuvira's hands were on her waist. "Hold onto me," she said grinning. Korra smiled back. "And just keep looking at me, or you'll get dizzy."

Korra stared into her eyes as Kuvira shifted closer. This was fun, intense, different. Kuvira's hands tightened on her waist and spun them around. The room whirled into a blur around her and all she could see with any clarity was Kuvira, still holding onto her. It was like one of those carnival rides, but this felt faster. Safer. There was something more comforting about Kuvira's hands holding onto her rather than the crude mechanical devices that kept them strapped into their seats. She still felt safe even as Kuvira used one hand to undo her sash again, her other hand still holding tight to Korra's waist. The thin silk sash formed a circle around them, the end rippling through the air with the speed of their spin. Kuvira's hand twitched and now the sash encircled Korra's waist.

"Ready?" Kuvira asked.

Ready for what? "Sure," Korra replied. Better to trust her.

Kuvira's hand tightened and the world jolted into focus. Kuvira still span on her feet, her hand still gripping the sash. The fabric caught and Korra span in the opposite direction to Kuvira and the world blurred again. But there was nothing to centre her attention on this time. She alone was at the centre of the whirl. Her feet jarred against each other and it felt like she was off-balance on a slope. The sash was gone and the ground was who knew where at this stage. A brief glimpse of Kuvira looking worried and darting forward. She fell heavily back against something that shifted but held firm.

"You alright?" a voice asked. Korra looked up, her head spinning. Mako.

"Yeah... I think so," she mumbled as she waited for the sense the ground was tilting to fade.

"Korra!" Kuvira said rushing up to them. "Korra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that last bit when you'd never done it before. Are you feeling okay?"

Korra smiled. "I'll... be okay. It's fine." She giggled. "Just... Wow. That was so much fun; I never knew dancing could be quite like that." Korra took Kuvira's hand. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Kuvira smiled. "I had a lot of fun too. But it's not over yet." Kuvira straightened and addressed the room. "Earth Kingdom tradition dictates that whoever catches a falling dancer must then dance with them next. Assuming they're able. Korra?"

"I'm able. Mako?"

"I don't know..."

"Ah," Kuvira said. "Since Mako is of the Fire Nation, then-"

"He'll do it!" Bolin said, pushing through the crowd to them. "He's half Earth Kingdom after all. That totally counts." He smiled at the onlookers. "Come on guys! I think they need some encouragement." He winked at Korra and started chanting Mako's name. The crowd soon joined in, all chorusing his name.

"Bolin..." Mako muttered.

"Oh, come on, Mako," Korra said, wobbling a little but confident enough to take his hand. With only a weak protest he followed her to the centre of the floor. A new wave of applause and cheering spread through the crowd.

"Just so you know, I haven't done this since I was a kid," Mako warned, his gaze flicking across the crowd. He stared hard at something before turning back to face her. Korra looked; Asami. She waved and Korra smiled, waving back. Okay. So, little embarrassed after stumbling. No. Think of this like pro-bending. She coped fine in front of crowds before. She had relished their attention and cheers. Korra looked back at Mako. Huh. It had not been so clear before how different their heights were until they were stood face to face like this. She had to look up to meet his gaze and see his... pretty amber eyes. They almost looked like fire. A fire bender to his core it seemed. Korra stared. Had they always looked like that? Mako looked embarrased for a moment and tensed up. Then - just as with her dance with Kuvira - the music started, the tempo slow, and his body relaxed.

"So... what do we do this time?" Korra asked.

"You dragged me here, but you don't-" Mako scowled and shook his head. "Okay. Okay, I know this one dance; the Kataango." He smiled. "It's the dance that your predecessor had with Katara. It's... been a while but.... Basically I'll firebend and you fight it with whatever you want."

"I can totally do that."

The drums reverberated and that was a good a signal as any to begin. Mako and Korra circled each other. A little awkward; both were on edge, waiting for the other to make the first move. Mako kept eyeing the crowd nervously. Bolin was whooping and cheering alongside Haruhi. More instruments joined the drums and Korra found a comfortable rhythm. Fire bending was almost second nature to her. When Mako kicked she ducked. When she kicked back she expected him to mimic her. To her utter amazement Mako sprang up into the air, twisting as he moved to land still facing her. The crowd cheered around them as the gradually sped up and became more and more intense. While Kuvira's movements were all light and graceful, Mako's exuded power at every step. He constantly moved, somersaulted and leapt. He covered vast stretches of the floor in seconds, some movements more after-images than perceptible dance moves. What would it look to actually bend elements with the dance moves? For Mako to produce red fire as be span in the air, twirling fast and for longer than expected? She could compliment with blue water. Like ribbons of red and blue all around them. Korra wanted to see that. Maybe one day. When her secret was out.

Mako rushed forward, hands clutching Korra's as he leant into her. She leant back. Kuvira had seemed more or less equal in weight to her; Mako by contrast was obviously heavier. He remained in the centre as once again Korra found herself spun around. No sash to pull a complicated move like Kuvira this time; all they did was spin. With a crash the music ended and Mako screeched to a halt a second later. Korra kept moving, but this time there was a hand beneath her back to stop her from hitting the floor. Mako pulled her back up to him and Korra smiled. "That... was fun," she said in between heavy breaths.

"Yeah." Mako broke into a grin as he breathed hard staring back into her eyes. The crowd applauded around them, people whistled and her cheeks felt hot. Korra ducked her head at some nearby giggling.

"Thank you," Korra murmured as she stepped back. Something had changed with this dance and now other couples were finally stepping onto the floor, the band already starting on a new piece. But the urge to dance was still there. One more dance and then maybe a break. If she danced with Bolin then he would be the last of her close friends for her to pair up with this evening. Time to dance with him. Korra excused herself from Mako and headed towards-

"Miss? Can I dance with you?" Korra blinked at the stranger.

"Um, sure. Well, maybe later okay? I just want to dance with-" Her heart sank. Bolin had lead Haruhi out onto the floor and the pair were now dancing too, chatting away as they moved. Maybe later then? "Ah. Hey, you?" Korra asked the stranger.

"Um, Brock," the guy with short spiky hair and a flushed expression corrected.

"Brock, sure," Korra smiled. "Let's go then." Just this dance, then she would go ask Bolin. She kept turning to keep an eye on both Bolin and Haruhi as they danced, Brock frowning as she kept staring over her shoulder. Haruhi was smiling. Bolin was smiling. Korra somehow just did not feel capable of it. She wanted to be... there. And make Bolin smile too.

* * *

Korra picked at a bowl of fruit as she watched Bolin and Haruhi commence a fifth dance. How long as this going to take?

"Oh wow! You're Korra of the Fire Ferrets!" Korra jumped and turned to find a stranger staring at her in awe.

"Yeah," she said, turning back - unwilling to look away from the dancers for too long and miss her chance.

"I'm Noreji and I have been listening to all your games and I'm probably your biggest fan! I mean, I know the team is more than just you, but you're definitely the best player." The stranger lapsed into silence for a moment. "Can I have your autograph?" They held up a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"Oh, sure," Korra said, smiling. She dragged her gaze from the dance floor and scribbled her name on the sheet of paper. Noreji stared at it for a moment, thanked her and vanished back into the crowd. Same as always. Having fans was a curious situation. Korra was faintly aware of the concept; that there were people who more than simply liking watching pro-bending invested themselves in the outcome of the game. That they hoped she and the Fire Ferrets would prevail over the opposing team - over all the opposing teams. But it seemed to be more than that; they wanted to know about her, talk to her about her life outside of pro-bending. Not content to just watch her play but learn more things about her. Noreji at least did not pester her with the usual questions regarding her somewhat mysterious past. Korra had taken to always giving the same somewhat vague answer; she had come from a remote collection of tents in the far north - somewhere without even a name. She got bored with life there so she took a chance and came to Republic City. The story grew firmer and more concrete here; Asami Sato found her on a charity outing and impressed with her bending prowess decided to form a team to compete in the pro-bending leagues. Oh and while, yes, she did share a name with that kidnapped daughter of Chief Tonraq, so did a huge number of other girls so no conclusions should be drawn from that. The lie became easier and easier to tell with practice; the first few times she almost forgot to express her hope that Tonraq and Senna might one day be reunited with their daughter - whether or not she even was the Avatar.

Noreji had either mentioned her to someone else or other people recognised her from pro-bending. She fended off a few more requests for autographs, repeated the same tired lines and hoped vainly to meet someone new - someone who wasn't just interested due to her pro-bending career. Okay. Bolin and Haruhi were no longer on the dance floor. Good. No, not good. They were at the sweets table now. Haruhi was laughing at something as Bolin grinned, her hand resting against his chest. This was all wrong; Bolin had barely talked to her all night. Bolin had always wanted to talk to her before; she had had a better conversation with Mako today and he typically tried to avoid her at all costs. All she wanted to get Bolin on his own for a little while. Korra huffed and turned her back on them. Her mother and father had taken to the floor, murmuring to each other as they danced. Lin and Kya seemed to be inseparable ever since they arrived. Bumi was laughing as he wobbled across the floor; Jinora and Ikki clinging to an arm, Meelo on his shoulders. And... who was that interrupting her parents dance? Oh. Mako. Korra smiled as he danced with Senna.

Asami was somehow still smiling across the way. Hiroshi had been ushering her from person to person since the night began. This was so different to Korra's birthday. So many more people. So much formality. Asami had seemed to enjoy the quiet family occasion before. But then she also enjoyed this crowded, lavish affair. Given the choice, which would Korra rather? The quiet probably. It should at least exclude someone like Asami's current conversational partner; Tarrlok. Asami seemed about as fond of conversing with him as Korra had been in that brief meeting in the hospital. But Asami never stopped talking or moving onto someone else. Who was she with now? The name escaped Korra but her next conversational partner looked very much like that super-rich investor she saw in the paper every now and again. Someone Ikari maybe? Asami seemed to be pretty amazing at this socialising thing. Was the Avatar allowed to be that personable to people? Former Avatars certainly resolved trouble and calmed situations down, but would it be best to cultivate all these alliances and meetings before things went wrong? At times like this Asami seemed so much older than nineteen - or at least more mature. She talked and engaged in the same kind of inane contentless blather a lot of the older people did, but people still hung on her every word. And she did it all with a smile on her face and remained polite to a fault. Somehow it all made her feel like a child. There was an odd gulf between her and Bolin, and Mako and Asami. Youth versus maturity. Or maybe just fun versus serious. Not that Asami was serious all the time. Not like Mako.

Bumi strode towards her, kids still hanging onto him. "Hey Korra."

"Hi, Bumi. Hi kids."

"Korra," they chorused.

Bumi groaned and trying to shift Meelo to a more comfortable position. "You seen Kya? I reckon it's her turn with this lot. I need a sit down. It's like the time I had to carry three platypus bears through the mountains..."

Korra smiled and interrupted before the anecdote could really get going. "I think she's with Lin."

Bumi stared down. "Any chance you can let me go fetch your aunt?"

"Nope!" Ikki said. Jinora however let go of his arm and wandered to the nearby food.

Bumi sighed. "Korra? Any chance you can get my sister?"

"Sure." Lin and Kya were at least nearby, airbending training coming in handy as she weaved between the dancing couples.

"Korra!" Lin said in surprise. "You... want to dance with one of us?"

"Not... right now," Korra said. "I've come for Kya actually."

"So you do want to dance with me?" Kya asked, looking a little flushed.

"Again; not right now. Your brother sent me to pass the kids off to their next victim," Korra replied jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

Kya peered past her. "Is it really my turn again already?"

"'Friad so," Korra said.

Kya sighed. "Sorry, Lin. I'll catch up soon."

"I'll be waiting," Lin replied as Kya set off towards Bumi. She coughed. "Korra, I suppose you might be wondering why I've spent so much time with Kya this evening..."

"Not really," Korra smiled. "You're not that subtle."

Lin sniffed. "So you say. You neither."

Korra blinked. "And... what do you mean by that?"

Lin smiled. "Let's just say I think you could take a starring role in a certain episode of _Do You Remember?_ Maybe the one about the waterbender and the heiress?" She cocked an eyebrow and Korra felt her cheeks flush.

"It's... not like I'm embarrassed, but..."

Lin held up her hand. "Say no more. I know how it is. So, we'll just both just keep quiet about what we know. Okay?"

Korra nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, while Kya babysits, I think I am going to get dessert."

Korra headed back the way she came passing Kya on the way. "How does Bumi keep up with this lot?" she muttered as she dragged two airbender kids and had Meelo across her shoulders. The older waterbender studied Korra for a moment. "I could make do this you know."

"You could, but I think you might get in trouble," Korra noted, backing away.

"Bah," Kya said. "You owe me later on then. You are not exempt from looking after the kids."

"I'll look forward to it," Korra replied glancing at the grinning children. Stepping past Kya, she noticed Kuvira and one of the Beifong children leaving the dance floor just ahead.

"Kuvira," she called.

"Korra," Kuvira smiled as she looked back. She gestured to her companion. "May I introduce you to Opal Beifong. Opal, this is... Korra." Kuvira trailed off as Opal's smile grew wider.

"It's really you isn't it? I..." she glanced around quickly. "I promise I won't tell," she stage-whispered.

"I would appreciate it."

"And... would I be able to dance with you?" Opal asked.

"Oh. Sure," Korra said, glancing around. Neither Bolin nor Haruhi were in sight. "But... I'm about at my limit on dancing ability."

"Not to worry," Kuvira said. "I'll give you some pointers. Opal?"

They stuck to the edge of the floor, Kuvira calling out some specific actions, the directions seemingly at odds with momentum at times, but after only a few moments where she wound up stood on Opal's foot, Korra got the hang of the different dance style. Opal got tired fast and the trio clustered close to the food table.

"I'm still amazed by your dance before," Korra said. "It was... well... amazing. And beautiful."

"Thank you," Kuvira replied. "The result of a lot of practice I assure you. I am glad you liked it though."

"Liked it? I loved it! Those moves, how you held yourself." Korra stared at Kuvira's leg. "Does it hurt? I mean when you lift your leg that high and....?"

Kuvira smiled. "I've been doing it since I was a kid. Might have hurt once but I can't remember. Could be I'm naturally flexible."

Opal chewed on some fruit. "I tried doing the splits once after watching her. It ended amazingly badly and the less said about that the better."

"I remember that!" Kuvira started chuckling. "Weren't you like, ten? And you were doing it like this..." Kuvira widened her stance, sinking towards the floor, her legs awkwardly splayed.

"Stop it! Don't embarrass me in front of the-" Opal mouthed the word 'Avatar'.

"Okay, okay." Kuvira winked at Korra. "I'll tell you later." Korra laughed. "So. Any idea if you can make it to Zaofu some time soon?"

Korra considered the question for a moment. "Not sure yet. I will tell you when I do though. When things are a bit quieter maybe?"

"Just let me know when. We can show you the sights, right Opal?" Kuvira said.

Opal nodded. "The best time to go is during the arts and culture week. We have this big festival with rides and attractions. And there's music and dancing - perfect since you seem to like it so much. All the tribes of the Fujian province come together for it. And you can see Kuvira win the dance contest for a third year in a row!"

"Wow..." Korra breathed.

"Try to win, Opal, try," Kuvira insisted, trying not to look smug. Opal raised an eyebrow. "You never know. But..." She sighed. "This year I aim to get a higher score - or a perfect score at last. That's been my goal since the start," Kuvira said.

"Your dance before looked pretty perfect," Korra said.

"Thank you. But I did make mistakes. And I really should have been more careful when I twirled you," Kuvira replied.

Korra shook her head. "Don't worry! At least Mako caught me. Still, that festival sounds great. The Southern Water Tribe has something a bit like that. I expect the Earth Kingdom's is pretty different."

"Ah, we have lots of-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Suyin interrupted, resting her hands on Kuvira's shoulders. There was a momentary tension in Kuvira before she relaxed. 

"Suyin," Kuvira said.

"And this is Korra I presume?" Suyin beamed at her and winked. So she knew too. Made sense.

"Ms Beifong," Korra bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Kuvira has been telling me all about the delights of Zaofu."

"Oh how wonderful!" Suyin exclaimed. "You really must come and visit. However; while it's so good to see you all having fun, but if I may, I would like to borrow Kuvira to introduce her to this just darling group I've met. Oh, mister Lorunzu! I'll be right there! Please excuse us."

"Opal, Korra," Kuvira nodded before being ushered across the floor.

"You know; you look a lot like your mom," Korra commented once they were out of earshot.

Opal smiled. "I get that a lot."

"So do I oddly enough." Korra glanced around. No one seemed to be paying them much attention. "You'd think that might give me away a little, but..." She trailed off.

They smiled and lapsed into silence for a moment. Something drew Opal's attention away. "Interesting..."

"Interesting?"

Opal nodded ahead of her. Asami was engaged - and Korra was not sure the word had been so aptly utilised before - in conversation with a Water Tribe man kitted out in Earth Kingdom attire. A hunched woman with glasses was stood nearby, a pen rushing a mile a minute across a small notepad in her hands. "The guy talking to Asami?" Korra blinked. "Did he just throw that breadstick over her shoulder?"

"Yeah... That's Varrick. He's head of trains, transport and security technology in Zaofu. Basically... he's like our Mister Sato. Just without the family. And less of an attention span. He has these really grandiose plans about building a trainline between Republic City and Zaofu. He could do it too." Opal sighed. "I just don't like him that much."

"He seems... Energetic," Korra commented. "Wait. Varrick? Does he produce fair ground rides?"

"Amongst other things. Lot of people seem to like him." Opal shook her head. "I don't though. I hate how he treats his assistant - that girl with the pad. She's Zhu Li. All she does is follow him around and do whatever he tells her to."

"That's pretty bad," Korra said, frowning. Asami had moved on from Varrick, who was now talking to someone else. A passerby tried to talk to Zhu Li, but she paid no attention as Varrick began raiding the table and started blathering at another guest.

Opal touched Korra's arm. "Korra? Do you mind if I go for now? I want to see if I can get Zhu Li to dance. At least try and give her something fun to do tonight."

"Sure. Go right ahead. It was really nice meeting you," Korra said.

"And you," Opal smiled.

Okay. Enough of a rest. And as much fun as it was to meet all these people, it was time to get back to the dancefloor. Her heart sank a little. Bolin and Haruhi had started dancing again and were engaged in smiling conversation some distance away. Okay. So, if not Bolin - well; she may as well help Kya - at least before she was lumbered with the kids at an inopportune moment. The waterbender heaved a sigh of relief as she passed Jinora and Ikki to Korra and pulled Meelo from her back. Korra's slightly awkward dancing with Tenzin's children soon included their father and later Bumi. He briefly leapt to attention when Iroh came to join with the laughing group, but Iroh swiftly waved him to relax as he took a turn with the laughing Jinora and Ikki. Opal returned from an unsuccessful attempt to lure Zhu Li, and she and Korra put Kuvira's dance lessons into practice. When Mako and Kya wandered over, Korra thought he might want to dance with Opal, but to her surprise, he asked to dance with Korra again. They broke away from the family cluster as Katara wandered into the mix, leaving Mako and Korra to swoop around the dance floor. Korra looked away whenever they neared Bolin, and Asami always took note to wave when they strayed close to her. At least she had managed to dance with everyone but Bolin; he did not seem to want to dance with her and all his attention was fixated on Haruhi. This was better, Korra concluded. She was having a good time with everyone instead of focusing all her attention on just one person like he was.

* * *

What a night. What a party. New responsibilities made people more eager to talk to her than in previous years. Though Asami did have to wonder how much of that was attempts to get a beneficial situation for their benefit? No. It would not do to be too cynical. It had all been good fun. A few less pleasant attendees, but for the most part everyone conversation had been useful. But now the party was winding down; most of the guests on their way home or in the process of gathering things together to head for home. She waved goodbye to the somewhat cryptic Suzumiyas and their less than patient daughter who had haughtily declared herself bored at the start of the evening and whose mood had seemed to only get worse. At least she had been playing with those other kids. Or doing something with the other kids while that one boy seemed to be trying to play at referee.

"Asami!" Bolin called as he rushed up to her and interrupted her thought process. "Have you seen Korra?"

Asami shook her head. "Not recently. Last time I saw her, she was talking to the Beifongs. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing too bad. I, er..." He scratched at his head. "I never danced with her. I was just talking to Haruhi and before I knew it the evening was gone."

Asami glanced around. "Where is your date?"

"Ah, she had to go home early for work tomorrow. And since she's gone, I figured I could dance with Korra."

Asami nodded. "Fair enough." She peered into the crowd. "Maybe she's over there?" Bolin rushed off.

"Asami, dear," Suyin Beifong announced loudly making Asami jump.

"Ms Beifong," Asami replied bowing.

"Thank you for a simply delightful evening, but we really must be going. We hope to see you again next year, unless you decide to visit Zaofu?"

"I would love to," Asami said. "If my schedule allows for it." She smiled at Kuvira. "Thank you again for that tribute. It was quite beautiful."

Kuvira nodded. "My pleasure Miss Sato."

More guests left, the remaining people more obviously clustered in little groups around the edge of the room. She had not yet seen him leave, but where was-

"Miss Sato. I am afraid if I am any later I may be considered AWOL."

Asami smiled and turned to Iroh. "Then I shan't keep you any later; thank you for the rose."

"And thank you for both inviting me and the wonderful evening. I had a great time. I do look forward to working with you in the coming weeks."

"As do I," Asami replied with a smile. She watched him go and said goodbye to more and more guests as the crowd thinned. And there, nursing a drink by herself; Korra. Asami berated herself; she had neglected her. "Hey," she called as she walked over.

"Asami," Korra grinned.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Asami asked as she sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah," Korra replied with a grin. "I mean, I was a little overwhelmed at first, but I met so many new people. And the dancing; that was just amazing."

"That it was." She trailed off and watched a few more people leave. "Oh, Bolin was looking for you," Asami added.

"He was? Oh," Korra said. She muttered something that might have been 'Too late'.

Asami frowned. Time to change topic. "I feel overwhelmed still."

"You do? Oh, all that stuff your dad gave you?" Korra asked, her mood seeming to lift with the change in subject.

"Yeah. All these new responsibilities and these things I need to do. I mean; it's exciting, but there's so much I've got to do now, so many people depending on me."

"Just so long as you remember to sleep. Don't wind up like your dad," Korra commented.

"Urgh. Yeah, don't want that. If you ever see me go more than a day without sleep, then I demand you put me to bed." Oh, no, no, no. That was supposed to be an innocent comment. Hopefully Korra would not pick up on the potential insinuation.

"Will do," Korra replied. Sounded like the thought had not even crossed her mind. The Avatar sighed. "I know how you feel though. I'm not far off the end of my airbending training either. After that... It seems to vary from Avatar to Avatar."

"You'll be fine, sweetie," Asami said. "Though. Sorry, but I still have duties this evening. I ought to say goodbye to the stragglers. What are your plans for the night? We can put you up here if you like, or...?"

"A sleepover would be fun, but I'm supposed to be doing some drills with Tenzin early tomorrow. I should probably go with him and my parents when they leave. I'll be back soon though." 

Asami smiled. "Just come find me before you do go." She kissed Korra on the cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

The next morning was a chance for Asami to properly look through her array of presents. The most common gift was minor variations on expensive perfumes - each from limited runs of extremely rare flowers. A few guests brought framed art and jewelry. The Beifong family left a metal sculpture produced by Huan Beifong. It looked like nothing more than a metallic tornado but Suyin insisted it symbolized the power of femininity. Asami stared at it again with breakfast and tried to puzzle the object out. Nope; still could not see it. Metal whirlwind it was; it looked like something a metal bender might produce if they were also an airbender. Asami blinked. So, something like Korra could produce if she was so inclined. Could she bend metal? Asami made a mental note to ask her the next time they met up. Tenzin and his family had gifted her with a prized Air Nomad medallion. Once it had been given to Avatar Yangchen's best friend in the whole world; Tsuruya. Tenzin had concluded it was a tradition best retained and so gifted it to Avatar Korra's best friend. This last part was delivered in hasty whispers with a wary glance around him. Possibly a bit overzealously paranoid. His children had each produced hand-made birthday cards; ones that Asami carefully kept seperate from the mass produced - if still expensive - cards from everyone else.

Korra's pearl would look great in a bracelet she decided. That needed to go to a jeweler sometime soon. It was so touching that Korra would dive like that to get her something so beautiful from the undersea world. Wait. Bolin. She glanced at the clock. Still a few hours before his promised personal message. She have would need to remember to tune the radio in with plenty of time to spare. And just where had Mako picked up such a close match to the stolen bag? Curious. Presumably it was not the same bag and she would hope not stolen- Someone knocked on the door derailing her train of thought.

"Come in," she called. Takeshi entered the room with a hawk perched on his arm.

"This hawk just arrived for you, ma'am," he said. "From General Iroh," he said with emphasis. He held a small bag in his other hand. Inside was a beautiful, embroidered cloth wrapped around a small box. Just what the prince sent her? Inside was an astonishingly beautiful silver necklace with an unfamiliar stone at the centre. A note was tucked into the edge of the padded box; _Asami, When I was younger I often accompanied my grandfather when he visited the dragon colonies. On one visit I found this stone inside a caldera they nested in. I had forgotten I ever picked it up until you reminded me of it last night. And so I feel you deserve to wear such a magnificent jewel. Once again; happy birthday._

Asami lifted the necklace out and stared at it. Not great for a day at the office; too expensive, too delicate, too likely to attract attention. But the next time she attended a formal event; she would ensure she wore this. Smiling she carefully replaced the necklace and hid the box in amongst her other jewelry. Now; to work.

* * *

The United Forces base was unfamiliar territory. Despite never having visited before, everyone seemed to recognise her. No one on the base seemed ignorant of the fact that she was now their liason with Future Industries. Officials made sure to at least shake her hand and greet her. A few pressed for quieter meetings in the future to discuss this and that, some new project that had gained notice and they were interested in developing prototypes and potentially scaled up production. Asami agreed to them all, arranging the dates stretching over the course of the next two months. Today however, her father had arranged numerous interviews, media people snapping photographs as she was lead around the compound. Every other second felt like a photo opportunity. Asami estimated there must be more pictures of her taken now than during the entirety of her photoshoot the previous day.

Next were the interviews, a huge array of publications wanting her to answer a number of questions. The most commonly asked was her reasoning for accepting the role. Apparently career progression was not enough. Fortunately Asami had prepared some more involved replies.

"I want to help the Avatar." The journalist looked at her expectantly and Asami continued. "I don't think we should leave the burden of resolving world crises to one person as happened throughout history. We are fortunate to have someone like the Avatar but she do everything and surely she is human too. The world is changing every day and we are fast finding new potential in invention and technology. With that I feel we should begin to rely less and less on bending and human endurance. I want my generation to be the one that improves the lives of everyone in the world."

She smiled, giving the journalist a moment to finish scribbling notes. Her father seemed pleased and nodded from his corner of the room. He was proud of her; proud of her convictions, her certainty and her answer.

"Okay," the journalist asked. "So what are your plans for future development?"

"I think in the past there has been far too much focus on weaponry within the United Forces. I am far more interested in mobility and safety of the United Forces troops and their humanitarian efforts. The drive towards all-terrain vehicles, airships capable of operating in gale-force winds will be central to assist with evacuations and supply runs. Water filtration and housing are also vital factors in these efforts, and I feel have been overlooked in terms of their importance. We already have enough ways of attacking an enemy; let's focus on helping those who need our help."

Lunch was yet another photo opportunity; the cuisine a major step up from what she swiftly gathered was typically available on the base - outside catering it seemed. She snuck out after an hour and sat in her Satomobile to hear Bolin's message. Iroh found her there shortly afterward and offered her a tour of the base. As much as she had thrived while photographed and grilled about her plans, a quiet moment with Iroh was unexpectedly refreshing. He had no specific plan besides wandering. They strolled past the barracks, offices, facilities and the gigantic hangers where the airships floated. Asami replied to Iroh's questions and comments even as she tallied improvements to be made, streamlined designs, alternate ideas. 

"And here," Iroh said, "Is our subterranean division." He gestured at a group of earthbenders running through a drill. They formed a queue each ready and waiting for their turn to, smash sections of rock and moving the debris in precise grid formations as they dug down towards a goal.

"All earthbenders?" Asami asked.

"Naturally. Unless...?"

"We have been working on scaling drills recently at F.I.," Asami commented watching the men move rock and earth, their faces streaked with sweat. "At a large enough size they should be able to crush that kind of rock without much trouble. And without relying on the endurance of your benders. As good as that may be," she added as Iroh frowned.

"I apologise, Miss Sato. It's just the expectation is we rely on the abilities of a soldier rather than a fallible mechanical device."

"I'm aware of the mindset," Asami said smoothly. "I see it as a chance to combine the two and play to the strength of both. The drill allows the benders time to rest and recharge. Exhaustion is the number one delaying factor in many rescues is it not?"

"Yeah... yeah," Iroh said, nodding.

"So why not ensure that a mix of benders and non-benders can assist with rescues?"

Iroh laughed. "I love it. Ah, Miss Sato, why can't the Equalists say something like that rather than all this anti-bender rhetoric?"

"I'm not sure I like being compared to them," Asami said, her chest tightening and a chill sweeping up her spine.

Iroh's smile vanished. "I do apologise." He looked worried. "I know they have caused..." he glanced around. "Your... 'friend' more than a little stress. It was a purely philosophical observation. For all their calls for equality, all the Equalists seem to do is rail against the benders in society. And these lofty claims about taking bending away; something we have not yet been able to corroborate. They've attacked criminal gangs only so far and none have come forward about losing their abilities." He smiled. "Still, it is remarkable; you - a non-bender too - wish to work to ensure that both are capable of performing the same task with mechanical enhancements. A far better philosophy I must say."

Asami smiled and glanced away from him. "Thank you. I doubt I could convince them of that sadly."

"You may unfortunately be right. They are caught up with rhetoric and aggression rather than trying to find the common ground." Iroh glanced around again. "Let's not dwell on this. There is still more to see here, and I have no stomach for them or their antics."

They stroll on further and approached the docks.

"Those are sea-rescue vessels?" Asami asked pointing to a rank of ships, their decks piled high with timber.

"Yes. You have another idea for improvement?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow.

"Hundreds I think. But for these; rubber."

"Rubber?" Iroh asked confused.

"Yes. Made thin, it can form air-tight spaces that can be filled with air. At the moment we'd need an airbender to inflate them quick enough - good luck given their scarcity - but we might be able to engineer pumps instead." Asami folded her arms.

Iroh looked at her for a second. "So... You propose that rather than using wood to keep the craft from sinking, we use inflatable rubber. Is that capable of supporting an entire vessel?"

Asami nodded. "It certainly is. And you would require less flotation devices then the amount of lumber you currently carry. Lighter, more compact, durable. You'll be able to move faster and have a better shot at keeping something like your battleships afloat."

Iroh chuckled. "Very appealing. I do rather hope to avoid any of my fleet being at risk from sinking however."

"Never hurts to be prepared."

"Indeed not."

* * *

Evening had arrived at speed, and the sky was dark by the time Iroh walked her back to her Satomobile. "How was your first visit to the base, Miss Sato?" he asked.

"It was very informative and I enjoyed it immensely." She leant against the door. "I have a better appreciation of how I will direct our development programs in the future. Thank you for the tour... General Iroh." Her head buzzed with ideas and invention.

"Iroh... if you please." Iroh inclined his head and smiled. "My pleasure, Miss Sato."

She stared at him for a moment. "Asami, if you also please," she said staring into his amber eyes. Just like Mako's they were the colour of flame.

"Asami then. When it is convenient, I would wish to talk more about your ideas." He blinked. "We can now if you are able? My work hours ended some time ago, and I know a great coffee shop nearby." He smiled.

"A coffee would be greatly appreciated; it's been a long day." She smiled. Iroh listened to her every word as she talked on the way to the tiny coffee shop. It was down a side-street not far from the base; a little run-down, but clean and the smell of coffee was not as over-powering as other places in the city. Coffee in hand she soon found herself expounding on more and more grandiose plans. Non-lethal restraint methods, flying craft smaller and more maneuverable than airships, the shock glove prototype. Three coffees in and they were discussing United Forces benefits and pay; the conversation more natural and less of a rambling lecture of the insides of her head. She seized on charity work when he mentioned it and suddenly all these half forgotten plans about helping slum children tumbled out of her mouth. And Iroh was with her every step of the way, advising on what the United Forces could and could not conceivably do - at least not without major changes from further up the chain of command. At some point it became more personal; what he could and could not do - depending on his role and schedule. It soon became clear they needed further meetings to discuss ideas and projects. It made sense to arrange them now; ensure they could fit both their schedules around each other to ensure they could accomplish everything.

Asami glanced at her watch surprised by the late hour. "I should really get home to eat," she said. "Unless this place offers food too? I... This is fun. I mean," she said, swallowing, "I kind of like it here."

"It does do food," Iroh said, smiling. "The cook does a mean bowl of noodles."

"Then; would you like to join me for dinner?" Asami asked.

"I would be delighted."

Iroh tried to pay afterward, but Asami insisted she handle it. She was the one who had talked for so long after all and suggested dinner. He gave in after a protracted attempt at chivalry, and with more coffee the conversation turned to each other. 

"Why are you in the United Forces?" Asami asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Iroh asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not really," Asami said. "It's just; you're the prince of the Fire Nation. Shouldn't you be in some lavish job until your mother steps down or something?"

Iroh smiled. "I think that was the expectation. But no one counted on me meeting Bumi."

"Bumi?" Asami blinked. "As in Tenzin's brother?"

"The same. He inspired me. There he was, son of the Avatar, but he was part of this huge organisation that was dedicated to helping everyone in the world. He was looking beyond the tribes to the whole world. Or..." Iroh smiled. "Maybe it was when he told me about carrying these platypus bears across a mountain range. He had so many stories, so many adventures. I think that's what appealed to me most when I was younger. Either way, meeting him got me thinking. I wanted to do what he did. He could have relied on the fact he was Avatar Aang's son, but he made his own way in the world. Just like his sister Kya. And I wanted to do something for myself like they did; not just rely on what my grandfather and mother's statuses conferred on me." He stared down at his coffee for a moment. "But it was Aang's death that really motivated me to go for it." He leant back in his seat. "So after university, I enlisted and worked my way up. Lot of help along the way; lot of people helped get me here."

Asami smiled. "I want something similar. I mean; I could just relax and enjoy everything my father achieved and gave me, but I want to give something back. I want to help the rest of the world too; not just those in Republic City. It's been... Wow. Too long since I last left. That was..." She bit her lip. When she met Korra she completed silently. "I would like to travel. And I'd love adventures. Not sure I'm suited to the kind Bumi had."

Iroh chuckled. "The United Forces has bases all over the world; the Fire Nation is particularly beautiful this time of year. I have some leave coming up if you would like a personal tour?"

Asami smiled. "I'll certainly consider it. But... there's so much I need to get sorted first." She sighed and stood. "Time I got home. I don't want to be late on my second day."

"If you like, I can give you a lift? I mean, if you don't feel safe driving alone."

Asami smirked. "I'll be fine. Don't act like my father; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Do you want a lift though? It's a fair trek back to your base."

Iroh smiled. "Ah, but one of my perks is I'm not consigned to the barracks. My apartment is just around the corner."

"I think you'll be able to get home unharmed then," Asami said. "I'll bid you goodnight though." She paused one hand on the door. "And thank you for the necklace. It really is quite stunning."

"My pleasure... Asami."

* * *

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed as she opened the door. She kissed her on the cheek as had become their standard greeting. Any other kind of kissing was restricted to behind a locked door. Korra wondered vaguely if there would be any of that this evening. It was always nice, but it seemed somehow unimportant when she had such pressing news hanging over her. She needed to tell Asami. But it seemed a shame to stop her smiling like that.

"Asami," she said with a smile she did not feel and kissed her back. Dinner was already laid out when they reached the dining room, and by long-standing tradition, the staff left them alone.

"It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you," Asami said as she tucked into the meal.

"It has been a while. I think you've been busy," Korra noted.

Asami nodded. "I have. I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. I've been doing so many airbending drills lately too. We've both been busy." That seemed to cheer Asami up and she smiled. "Do you enjoy it?" Asami lifted one eyebrow as she slurped her noodles. "Your new role?" Korra clarified.

"The job?" Asami nodded. "It's going really well. It's like I've found my purpose in life. Like you've always known yours, but I just found mine and-"

"Asami, my uncle wants me to train in the North," Korra blurted, interrupting her.

Asami blinked slowly. "Oh. Okay." She frowned. "That shouldn't take that long should it?"

Korra fidgeted. "Well, no, but..." She shrugged helplessly. "I hate spiritual training so much, but its not really optional for the Avatar."

"I know. It's fine, you know. If you have to do it, you have to do it."

"Yeah..." Korra glanced away. "But then Tenzin wants me to visit all the air temples."

Asami put her chopsticks down. "That's definitely a longer trip. From what I remember they're always in the corners of maps; that really will be a lot of travelling." She brightened. "Do you need an airship? I can loan you one no problem now if it'd help."

Korra sighed. "Thanks. But I think Tenzin would want us to take Oogi."

Asami was staring at her. "Korra? Are you okay?"

No choice now. "Not... completely," she said.

"What is it?" Asami's voice had gotten softer, a worried edge creeping into her words.

"I..." Korra swallowed. "I don't know if I can keep pro-bending. I don't think I can stay on as part of the Fire Ferrets. I'm allowed to stay on until the end of the championships, but after that... There's no way I can make it back for the next season."

Asami smiled, the expression not completely genuine; she looked worried. "There'll be more seasons after that too."

"I... I know. But what if I never have the time to play? Or have to keep quitting? Ditch the team right before the finals or something. I might need to be out saving the world every day. Everyone will know who I am. I mean, would they even let the Avatar participate in pro-bending?" she asked.

"Well," Asami said. "If she only used one element, I suppose no one could object..."

"Yeah. I suppose so. But; like you said. This is my destiny, this is my purpose. I'm the Avatar, but even then I can't do everything. I have to what's needed." Korra fell silent.

"You'll always be welcome here, Korra," Asami replied, voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks." Korra shook her head. "Sorry. I'm just going to miss Republic City. And all the things I've done here. And the people. I'll miss Bolin and Hasook and Mako. And Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan. And Iroh and Zuko and Kya and Bumi. And you. I'll miss you Asami. You... me... It's been nothing like anything else. I'll miss our times together."

Asami sighed and reached out a hand to her; Korra took it, hands squeezing tight. "We'll go out again. Soon as you get back into town. We'll go out again just like old times."

"I'd like that," Korra murmured. A stray thought. She had to ask. "Hey, Asami?"

"Korra?"

"Do... you want to come with me?"

Asami blinked. "Go with you?"

"Yeah. To the North. To all the temples. I mean, I know it might be a bit boring, but we could have fun in between the meditation stuff. And I'd much rather talk to you than Tenzin and..." She smiled. "What do you say?"

Asami bit her lip. "Korra. I... I mean, I'm honored you'd ask me." Korra's heart sank and her hand loosened. "But I can't. At least not yet. I've just taken this job, and there's all these projects I need to get started on, and it'll make the world so much better and..." She trailed off. "I could catch up, maybe?" She smiled. "If you let me know where you are, when things calm down and get back to normal, I can come visit. I could take a holiday. With an airship I could get to you in no time."

"Okay." Korra's voice cracked and she winced. "Okay," she repeated, her voice firmer. "Sounds like the best compromise."

"I really am sorry, Korra," Asami said plaintively. The fingers of her other hand stroked across an exotic necklace. A birthday present? Korra did not remember seeing it amongst the multitude of gifts from the party. "If you'd asked before my father-"

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. It wasn't fair of me to ask."

"Oh, it was. I really don't mind. I just... I can't be on Team Avatar. Not yet anyway," she smiled. "I'll get there, I want to be a member. And I want to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks," Korra said.

Conversation was awkward after that. It seemed somehow difficult to keep their dialogue going and there were long silences between across the dinner table. They retired to the lounge, the door locked as always but the kiss they felt off somehow. But it was not just her; something about it seemed to make Asami uncomfortable too and they wound up checking the other was okay, over and over again. And they tried kissing again and again, always something awkward in their movements. Neither of them seemed to be able to get comfortable on the sofa. Time passed at a glacial pace but was gone before Korra knew it in the same moment and it was time to leave. Her goodnight on the mansion steps was less intense than it had ever been.

"Sorry for... before," Asami said. "Not sure I'm feeling one hundred percent," she added, her hand clutched over her stomach.

Korra mimicked the action. "Yeah. Me too. I'll... I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."


	6. The Arena

What would have been any other training day, instead unexpectedly resulted in just Bolin and Korra running through their drills in the gym. Hasook was absent yet again and Toza had taken a rare day off. The lack of other people gave the evening session an unnerving feel. Too many echoes, too many loud noises from him and Korra. Anything could be creeping around here under the cover of the noise they were making. Bolin shook his head. What was he afraid of? Korra did not seem fazed in the slightest, single mindedly punching flameburst after flameburst against the target. Mechanical, unthinking, her face blank. Bolin frowned.

"Korra?" he asked. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Korra's fist paused in mid-air. Without looking at him she said "I need to leave Republic City. Again. For training with my uncle." She resumed her punching as she spoke.

Bolin's heart skipped a beat. His throat felt strangled as he replied. "Oh... When are you...?"

"After the championships," Korra said, carrying on with her drill.

"Oh, so this week," Bolin said, stuck for anything more helpful to tell her.

"I'm..." Korra stopped, her arms limp, the weight of the world on her back. "I'm quitting the team as well."

Korra was leaving him. He was being left behind as time drew their little group apart from each other. No. Rather it was more a side-effect of the group's ages. How much had changed as the result of a singular day, the precise number of years between Korra and Asami's births and now? Too much. But it was not just them. Mako had just been promoted; a change that required longer hours and shifts at the weekends. Whole days went by when he never even saw his brother awake or talked to him. It had been longer still since he last saw Asami in person, let alone talked to her. She, on the other hand, was the talk of the whole city; the beautiful heiress, CEO in training, on the cover of magazines for both business and fashion. And increasingly linked to General Iroh in the gossip columns. And Korra was the Avatar. No surprise that her training might draw her away from Republic City eventually. But it had always been in the future, and always distant. Never this close. Never this soon. Chance thought; what if he joined the White Lotus? Would that let him stick with her, or would she have no need of them at all now? No. That felt futile.

"We'll... I'll be sorry to see you go." Bolin sighed. "We had fun though? Right?"

"We did." Korra made a passable attempt at a smile. "This was... I was happy. I'm going to miss it."

"Does... Asami know?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah." Korra twitched. "I told her... last time I visited."

For some reason this felt unfair. Asami always knew what was happening with Korra first. Had Korra asked Asami to go with her. Could she ask him? Just say 'Do you want to come with me?' But why would she? Her duties, her role did not need him. Aang had been a special case; he needed Katara, Toph and Zuko to teach him the different types of bending. What could he teach Korra? She was the one giving him advice on earthbending. He had done next to nothing when the Red Lotus attacked them; Asami had fought Zaheer while he had thrown rocks. And could he even say yes if she did ask? Drop everything, his life, pro-bending and go with her? Leave Mako behind on his own? No. He was needed here.

"It's... not like we're never going to see each other again... right?" Bolin said, hoping.

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll make sure I come back."

"There we go," Bolin said.

"Yeah. But after the air temples, after I've done everything... I don't know. I might just... see what's out there. Do... Avatar stuff. Maybe come back here and take out that masked guy... If he wants a fight, he should just challenge me. I'll see what Tenzin says after we're done with the air temples." She turned to him. "Bolin, do you-" She frowned and fell silent.

"Do I...?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. Random thought. Just a... Never mind. Just wondering about the next time we meet up."

The click of the lights turning off echoed through the gym. It felt like a harbinger of something more, something else approaching them. They had to get out. Before the darkness reached them. "Korra? Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

Korra blinked. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well," Bolin said, beginning to edge towards his bag and away from the darkened halls outside the training room. "Have you ever seen the park at night?"

* * *

They remained silent as they wandered across the grass. Korra did not mind, her head still whirling with so many different things. At least they were fewer people around; mostly adults at this time of day and some of those couples. Korra looked away from them, unwilling to see affection right now. She kept pace with Bolin, not really paying attention to their direction until the glow ahead of them became inescapable. The fountain by day was a fascinating water feature; she and Asami had stopped beside it for lunch more than once. Paddling in it's waters had been wonderful on the hotter days; the cool water soothing tired feet. Now it looked more ethereal, lit up brightly against the growing darkness as the night deepened. It even affected the water; glowing, coloured arcs of water sprang through the air, the sound of them hitting the water familiar, soothing. Something about the movements and the colour put her in mind of the Northern Lights. That had always been a breath-taking sight when they manifested.

Bolin was still silent when Korra perched on the edge of the fountain, looking out towards the darkening park. "So... How's things with Haruhi?" she asked.

"Oh. Oh. Um." Bolin scratched his head. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone just yet, but we're not together anymore."

"What?" Korra looked over at him. Bolin grinned, seemingly embarrassed. "Did you dump her?" Bolin shook his head. "Did she dump you?"

"No. It's nothing to worry about. Really," Bolin stressed holding his hands up. "We're still friends and we plan to keep that up too. She's going to be my first ever pen pal."

"Oh. Okay. Good. I think," Korra said frowning. "But what happened?"

"Her university application got accepted; she's going to study law at the University of the West!" Korra looked blankly at him. "It's in the Fire Nation; best university for law in the world. And she got a full scholarship so she can afford to go. She figured she could get in, but the costs... She thought she'd have to go to university here. Not that it's bad, but its just not as good, and then this came up and..."

"So never expected she'd have to leave you. I... You don't seem that upset?"

"Of course I am," Bolin exclaimed. "Well. Disappointed we can't be together, but excited for her. We had a lot of fun times together. But this has always been her dream. She was going to study law wherever she went, but that place was her dream goal. So when the university got back to her..." He smiled. "I'll be okay. Really. It's such an amazing opportunity for her, and at least we can still be friends."

"Friends..." Korra echoed.

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just..." She trailed off and sighed.

"This is about the Avatar training isn't it? Or... something else? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Korra fidgeted. "Well. Yes and no. It's... complicated. I'm just trying to get it clear in my head." She glanced at him. Bolin watched her, waiting patiently. "It's like... Everyone's going their own way. Asami has her job and it's taking up almost all her time. She's at the base every other day and she's even talking about moving out and finding somewhere closer. Mako I haven't seen in weeks. And then there's you. I... I guess I kind of just assumed you were going to stay here and keep playing pro-bending and just... be with Haruhi." She stared out into the park again. "I'm just kind of selfish I guess. I wanted Team Avatar - just like Aang had, just like you told me about. I love it here and I missed the city when I went South. And I'm afraid too; can things even go back to how they used to be?"

"You're not selfish at all!" Bolin exclaimed. "Well. If you are then we both are; I never wanted us to change how things were either."

Korra finally smiled properly. "You too?"

"Yeah. I mean I always had Mako, but when we met you and Asami and Hasook and Toza and your parents, and I met Haruhi... I think that was the happiest I ever was; these past few months are the best in my whole life." Bolin looked like he might start crying.

"You really mean all that?" Korra asked.

"I do. With all my heart. I just don't know what life would have been like if I hadn't met you." Bolin touched her shoulder.

"Thank you." Korra leant forward, pressing her lips against his cheek for a moment. "Thank you. I guess... I guess it's about the same for me. If I hadn't met you and Mako in that alley..."

"H-however," Bolin stuttered, his face reddened. "Things change. People change."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Can't just be kids forever. It's just... It's sooner than I expected. And I thought I would be surer."

Bolin squeezed her shoulder. "You'll get through this. You'll make the right choice. Me? I'm still in the middle of figuring out what I even want to do with my life. If I'm destined for something, I have no idea what it is."

"I guess maybe it's worse not to know then. I've always known my destiny. And I always wanted it too. Wanted to help save the world. Even if it started so wrong, I just wanted to help everyone. But... They... never made it that clear how. Well, they had their way which... Yeah. They hid so much; but talking to you and Mako and Asami and Tenzin helped me so much. I almost think I understand it now; no Avatar is ever the same as another. We're all different people and we all deal with being the Avatar in different ways. I just hope I can still be a good Avatar." Korra's hand curled in her ponytail.

"Korra? To me you'll always be my favorite Avatar. And I'm certain you'll the best one ever. People keep saying being the hero isn't everything it's cracked up to be, but its worth it. Aang lived a long, happy life with Katara and his family and friends. We can do that too; doesn't matter that you have Avatar stuff to contend with. We won't all be in the same place and together, but when you need us, we'll be there. You've got your Team Avatar."

Korra felt her cheeks flushing. "Thanks, Bolin. You... I... I feel better." She fidgeted again. "But I think I can't sit here any longer. C'mon." They strolled away from the fountain and towards the playground. "Never got to play on any of this when I was younger," she noted, staring at the swings.

"Aww! That's a real shame. Mako and me; we played here all the time as kids. It's... Well. A bit different. That spongy stuff under the climbing-frame is new. We just had solid rock."

"Sounds risky," Korra said.

"Earthbender," Bolin pointed at himself.

"Well, yes." Korra said. "What about the Fire and Waterbenders? And the non-benders?"

Bolin stared at the metal bars. "...yeah. That does sound amazingly dangerous like that." He shook his head.

"Okay. I might be too heavy for this, but I want to try." Korra glanced around and started towards the swings. "Just be ready to run if something breaks."

"You'll be fine. Those things can take an adult no problem. I know for a fact Asami was fine." He bowed and gestured to the nearest swing. "I believe this is your seat, my lady."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Korra replied in her most formal voice. She laughed as she sat on the swing, tense at first but soon relaxing as the swing took her weight. She pushed back with her legs and let gravity swing her forward. "Always wanted to try this when I was here with Asami, but there were always so many kids around. Just felt embarrassing to try."

Bolin settled into the next swing and timed his movements to coincide with hers. "You know; I always wanted to come back and do this too. But I always think it’s better to let the kids have their time on it. Only fair, since they don't get to play pro-bending either."

They swung in silence, in unison, the air rushing past them. Korra glanced at Bolin and used a burst of airbending to send them both just a little higher. If Bolin noticed he did not say anything. "So, Bolin. When's your birthday again? And Mako's for that matter?" There also remained the question of just what to get the two brothers as presents. Handmade - like Bolin had for her - was so appealing, but she was terrible at that kind of thing. There had been one or two disastrous attempts at projects while she lived with Asami. But it would mean so much more to give them something utterly personal, not just bought from a store.

"Same date; we celebrate them on the first day of the year."

Three weeks then. Wait. "So you were both born on the same day? Quite a coincidence."

Bolin shook his head. "No - just a tradition in our family. Mako was actually born around that time, and I was sometime in the spring. Hey; did you know though? A firebender born in winter is super rare?"

"Did not know that," Korra commented. "But... I'm going to miss both your birthdays. I'll be with my Uncle by then."

"Doesn't matter!" Bolin cried as he leapt off his seat at the high point of the next swing. "As long as you think of us then; that's enough." He darted forward and onto a ladder like structure suspended about his height off the ground. Bolin swiftly swung himself along the bars to the other side. "Six seconds!" He beamed at Korra. "I beat my old record!" He curled his arm, emphasising his biceps. "C'mon," he said beckoning. "I reckon the lemur bars will be a piece of rice cake for you!"

Korra smiled and leapt off the swing in the same way as Bolin, but landed more gracefully before walking over to the lemur bars. Grabbing the first bar, Korra heaved herself up so she was inverted above the bars and resting on her hands. That was the hard bit; getting across the remaining distance? Easy.

"Wow!" Bolin stared at her open-mouthed when she landed beside him after five seconds. "You... beat my record on your first try. And in reverse." He started clapping and shaking his head. "Korra; you are the strongest person in the world."

Korra smiled and mimicked his arm curl. "So, now I've proven I'm super strong, now what?"

Bolin pointed. "See-saw?"

Korra took her position at the opposite end to Bolin and they bounced up and down with alternating thuds. "I feel a little silly," she said, glancing around. There was at least no one nearby to see two members of the Fire Ferrets on the wooden plank.

"But are you having fun?" Bolin asked, wincing very slightly as the beam smacked down at his end and he bounced up again.

"Of course I am," Korra replied, unable to prevent her grin from spreading across her face.

"That's all that matters," Bolin replied. "Hey. Korra?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe after all your Avatar stuff and the training and you're next in the city... Do you want to climb that mountain again?"

"Which mountain?" Korra asked as a chill spread through her.

"Oh! The one the morning after we met. The one we saw the sunrise from, remember?"

Relief. "Oh, that one! Now I remember. That was the first time I saw the whole city. That was amazing."

"We could maybe have a picnic up there, or camp or something and watch the sunrise again. See the whole city just like before."

Korra cocked her head to one side. "Yeah," she said. "That sounds... Let's do that when I get back." Bolin grinned and instead of pushing up again, stayed pressed against the ground. Korra dangled in the air. "Hey, c'mon! Let me down."

"You can try Avatar," he said looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh I can, can I?" she asked. The rock beneath Bolin pushed upwards, sending him into the air and Korra towards the ground.

"Hey." Bolin looked flustered up in the air. 

"Need a hand, earthbender?" Korra asked. Without waiting for a reply she lowered the rock and Bolin bumped to the ground.

"Oof." Bolin rolled off and staggered to his feet, rubbing his rump. "Okay. Now your choice."

"Slide then," Korra said and ran off towards it, Bolin on her heels. This was so much more awkward than the other activities; the steps were near painfully narrow and the slide itself barely wide enough for her to sit on. Korra persevered and soon slid down, coming off the end with slightly more force than intended and winding up on her back. She rolled out the way as Bolin hurtled down the slide to land in his own jumbled heap on the ground. Korra ran back around for another go.

Could time possibly just pause like this? Just let her spend time having fun and laughing? Forget her destiny, forget what she needed to do for the world and just relax? They strolled from the park and grabbed some fried rice from a vendor just outside. Playing around was more tiring than she realized. Well, she also had not eaten since practice which hopefully explained the three boxes of rice she polished off. And Bolin's fourth. He won this round, though came a distant second in their belching contest. They strolled towards the docks, Korra's pace slowing as she drew closer and closer to the sea; towards airtemple island.

"Okay," Bolin said. "So who would win; hippogator or sharkgator?"

Korra considered the question. "On land or in the sea?"

"A lagoon near the coast; neither has the terrain advantage," he replied.

"Okay. So is the sharkgator male or female?"

"Ah, female," Bolin said quickly.

"And time of year?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you're checking if she's guarding her eggs. Clever... Summer then. She hasn't laid then yet."

"I reckon the sharkgator then. Once it gets the hippogator out into deep enough water its basically over."

Bolin studied her for a long moment. "Good call. That makes sense. Okay; so how about Rhinophant versus sabremammoth?" It went on, animal after animal versus each other. They agree on some, disagreed vehemently on others. They ran through topics, sports, food, the current plotline in one of Bolin's radio shows that seemed to have provoked a heated debate in listeners. From what Korra could glean in between the unfamiliar terminology and slightly unhelpful contractions was that the exciting new couple had somehow won out over a long developed but never actually reached logical couple. The names rang a distant bell, and while she had no kind of stake in the outcome, it was amusing to watch Bolin's fixation and his investment in the lives of these fictional people. They ran out of dock far too quickly. Nowhere else to walk. Well; unless she wanted to freeze the sea-water and stroll back to airtemple island with Bolin. Tempting, but...

"Guess this is me, then," Korra said turning to face Bolin.

"Guess so," he replied. "Unless you want to backtrack and talk some more?"

Korra smiled. "Most other days I'd say sure. But I have training tomorrow, and our final match is the day after. Then I'm heading North. I need sleep. So do you if we want to win." She almost asked again; do you want to come too? No. Still selfish. Might disrupt things for their last chance to perform as a team. Best leave it for now. There was at least that picnic to look forward to when she got back. Along with doing... something with Asami. And somehow those little promises rang false now. "Bolin, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure."

"I..." She frowned. "I'm not sure how to even say this. Me and Asami... Lately we've been... kissing?" Bolin's eyes widened.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense," he said, sagging slightly. "I should have known she was your partner."

Korra hummed an affirmative. "Not that I really get that."

"Get it?" Bolin asked.

"Well...," Korra said. "I just don't quite know how to act?"

"Oh. Well," Bolin said, flushing a little. "Depends how things are between you."

"Oh well, we've kissed loads." Bolin's flush deepend. Korra watched his expression with interest as he looked away. "And it's... It feels so good. Do you...?" She shook her head. "And I like doing it. But we tried the other day and somehow it didn't feel good anymore. Asami said she felt ill... And so did I. But I didn't. But... While its nice, I just don't think I'm doing it right."

Bolin's face screwed up for a second before he coughed. "I'm not sure doing it right is that much of a concern. I imagine. Um. Sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean?"

"Well... It's like, when I'm with Asami, I'm all she sees. Or I used to be. Until the other day she was always watching me, always finding some reason to hold hands, or touch my shoulder or hug me. And when we started kissing, then it was any excuse to kiss. And that seemed like it was everything to her. Nothing else seemed to matter. It... It sort of felt good? But at the same time so overwhelming. It's... How did you feel the first time we played pro-bending in the arena? With an audience?"

"Nervous," Bolin said. "Excited, but nervous and worried about doing something wrong."

Korra nodded. "I was more or less the same. Well, it's like that when I'm with her and we're kissing. But there's no audience, but... Asami's there and she's... It's like she wants something more and she's holding herself back, and I keep wanting to make her smile because then she kisses me and that feels wonderful and when she smiles it's the best thing in the world, but at the same time... It's like I'm there playing that first game again. Hoping I don't screw up. But I don't know the rules! So it's good but at the same time I just want it to be over, and then I miss it and think it'll be fine next time but it is for a moment, but then all the nervous comes back and it feels the same. Good but like I could make the wrong move at any moment." Korra fell silent.

"Basically you want to know what to do and how you should be doing it?" Bolin asked, trying to act calm.

"Yeah," Korra said.

Bolin sighed. "Korra, there are hundreds and thousands of pieces of advice for couples. The good ones always come out the same in the end. You have to talk to the other person. Really talk to them." Bolin shot her a tiny smile. "I can't help you sorry. You need to talk to Asami about this."

"Makes sense," she replied after a pause. "She does know what happened and it is all about her. Thanks," she said. "For listening. I... I just didn't know how to or even who to talk to about all this. And I didn't want to ask her... I thought it might upset her." 

"No problem. You know I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk to someone. Or chat. Chatting is good. Hey, if you want we can be pen pals. If you buy a hawk somewhere we can write to each other. Just like me and Haruhi. So if you ever feel sad or troubled, well, we can't really have that much fun, but as much as possible on paper."

Korra grinned. "You know, I'm really going to miss you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, pleased to feel his arms embrace her back. She kissed his cheek again, pausing to watch the redness suffuse through his cheek. She stepped back and glanced around. "Now I really need to get back. Goodnight Bolin."

"Goodnight Korra. And sweet dreams." He looked a little breathless.

Korra smiled. "Sweet dreams to you too." She stepped off the dock and let the waters close over her head. What would it be like to have a sleepover with Bolin? To be like with Asami, talk in the dead of night, cuddle, keep each other warm? Naga would be there too of course. And Pabu. Korra started forward along the seafloor. It was supposed to be different - between boys and girls, but did it really mean the same things were not possible like that? It would have been nice. Maybe they could try when she got back. Maybe on their camping trip. She could tell Bolin they only needed one tent; she could share just like she had with Asami.

* * *

"Asami?" Korra asked once Hiroshi left the room after unusually bringing the tea for them. “Can we talk?” 

Asami's hand halted, her cup halfway to her lips, her whole arm trembling. No. No, it could not be happening. Korra could not have picked that up. "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Korra said, sipping her drink.

Asami's mouth went dry. "What... about us?" she croaked.

"About how we are. I'm... I'm not sure what I'm doing?" Korra said.

"Did I rush you?" Asami asked, setting her cup down a little harder than intended, the clink painfully loud. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Korra almost shook her head and paused. She looked at Asami for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe? I... I feel kind of overwhelmed at times."

Something snapped and Asami's eyes flooded with tears. "Korra, I'm so sorry."

"Asami?" Korra asked alarmed. She took a few awkward steps towards her as Asami flinched away.

"No," Asami sobbed. "No... You can't... Not like this."

"I... can't?" Korra sounded worried. "Asami, what's wrong?"

"I... I took advantage of you," Asami spluttered, the dark fear that found her in the dead of the night now exposed, the feeling she always dismissed by the light of day unavoidable.

"You did? Asami, you're... I don't understand what's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong," Asami said, sorrow twisting her throat tighter as her tears streaked down her cheeks. "I... I wanted you. And I didn't even talk about how I felt. I just kissed you. Kept on kissing you and never once said anything about... us."

"I enjoyed it though," Korra retorted.

"Doesn't matter," Asami said with a slight shake of her head. "You... I didn't want you to leave me. I wanted to keep you all to myself. But... Now you're going and I can't come and it's not the same now. It's not as terrifying as it was before."

"You said you were busy with your job..."

"Korra," Asami said, sniffing and leaning forward. "If you'd asked me that question the day before my birthday I would have come with you without question. If you'd asked when we were in the South I would have said yes. I... What my dad gave me... It... It changed me. It made me look at everything differently. But I never stopped to think about you."

Korra blinked. "That's fine. Isn't it? You shouldn't feel like you're leaving me out. I wasn't even thinking about what was happening with you. Asami; you want to help everyone with what you can do. What I want is unimportant next to that."

"No!" Asami exclaimed, stifling her voice in the same moment, fearing concern from the staff. Her voice sounded harsh, her words quavering. "If you're my girlfriend, my partner, anything like that, I shouldn't just forget about you. I never stopped thinking about you until-" Asami bit back that truth. "Before I knew it I forgot about you. I..." Asami gulped. "I thought I loved you. I thought we were destined to be together. But... I don't think we are. I... I would be different, if we were."

"But... But you've done so much for me and I've done so little for you. The kissing; it seemed to make you happy?" Korra asked.

"It did," Asami sniffed, the pain in her chest subsiding a little, her eyes clearing slightly. "But I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I did."

"But it didn't mean the same to you. Did it?"

"I guess not," Korra said taking another sip of tea as she slouched. "Maybe I'm... Maybe I'm not ready for this kind of thing?"

"Maybe," Asami agreed. "And I still could have talked to you. Should have talked to you after the first time. Before the first time. Korra, I'm not sure I'm what you need right now." A new wave of tears fooded her eyes. "You don't need romance right now, and you don't need me. "

"Don't say that," Korra said sharply.

"But..." Asami muttered, her voice breaking.

"No. I... I don't get this relationship stuff. Not really. I know about love, but its all these super-old stories or those shows you and Bolin listen to. And maybe that'll change later on. But I did enjoy what we did. And I don't regret asking you to come with me. I... You are the first person I ever kissed. And I love spending time with you. Asami; you're my best friend in the whole world. And I never want to lose that."

Asami sniffed. "I don't want to lose that either. So, I'll-"

Korra interrupted her. "So, I'm going to go away, knowing my friend is going to be okay when I'm gone. So I can talk to her when I get back. And we'll see how things are when that does happen. And she'll know she's always my friend, and it doesn't matter what she did, or what she thinks she did, or how complicated anything is. She was my first, well, human friend, and I can't lose her. And I want her to be happy. However she can be. And if she needs me for that then when I get back we'll talk about that too." Korra grinned. "Maybe I'll have grown up enough by then. Maybe I'll be ready. For now-" She sighed. "For now I just have to be the Avatar. I need to get that right first; what they did, I'm still working it all out."

Asami could not stop the tear-stained grin at her words. "I'll try and take care of your friend as much as possible."

"Good." Korra said, nodding. "And while its not what she wants to do, I would love it if she could also keep an eye on my other friends. I know you don't mind Bolin, but please keep an eye on Mako for me."

"Okay." A mild penance given everything else.

"And Kuvira and Opal if you do run into them."

"I will." Asami took a shuddering breath and smiled brightly. "I'm s-"

"No," Korra said, shaking her head. "No more apologies. You've beaten yourself up quite enough. I could have stopped you. I could have said something sooner. But I didn't."

"You are a wonderful Avatar you know," Asami said, sniffing. 

"People seem to like saying that," Korra replied. "Hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"You will. I... I'm going to be a little selfish now too; I want you to do whatever you need to be the best you can. I'll always be your friend no matter what." She grinned at Korra who smiled back. "Oh what is the-" Asami said, glancing at the clock. "We should probably get off to the game. There's a couple of thousand other people who have tremendously high expectations of you."

"How could I forget?" Korra exclaimed, jostling her cup over. "Oh. Asami, I'm sorr-."

"I'm not allowed to apologise neither are you. Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever," Korra replied. "I... I will miss you when I'm gone. I'm not trying to be confusing. It's just... You're the reason I came here and you helped me so much. It's... I'm already looking forward to coming back. I wish I didn't need to go. But," Korra sighed. "That's how it goes when you're the Avatar."

* * *

Two hours to the match and people were already flooding into the arena. Bolin stared out at the arena as more and more people took their seats.

"Sorry I'm late," Korra said as she burst into the changing room. 

"Afternoon tea at Asami's that good?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was perfectly pleasant, thank you," Korra replied coolly. "And we set off in plenty of time. Just the traffic was murder." She brightened. "But; I saw Kuvira just outside. Want to say hi, Bolin?"

"Oh. Sure!" he said.

"How about you Mako?" Korra asked.

"I'll stay here. I'll let Asami know where you are if- When she gets here," he corrected quickly.

"Thanks." Kuvira was waiting not far down the corridor. "You came!" Korra smiled.

Kuvira turned from the window with a nod. "Korra, Bolin, it's been too long." She gestured to her companions; a tall man with glasses Bolin did not recognise, and-

"Opal!" Korra exclaimed and threw her arms around the girl. "I didn't think you could make it?"

Opal hugged her back. "Neither did I! But how could I not be here for this? Soon as Kuvira got her tickets I dropped everything and told her I was coming along no matter what. Hi Bolin," she added over Korra's shoulder.

"Hi Opa,l" he replied.

"Opal went so far as to bribe me to have one of the tickets-" Kuvira began. Opal scowled at her. The one stranger in their midst cleared his throat.

"Oop," Opal said, letting go of Korra.

"Bolin, Korra, this is..." Kuvira said, gesturing to her companion.

"Baatar Beifong." As with so many of late, Baatar took a hasty glance around him before adding. "It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra." So this was the eldest Beifong. At Asami's party Bolin had wound up talking and briefly dancing with Wei Beifong who mentioned his introverted brother had declined the invitation to the event. Oddly there had been no mention of him in conjunction with Kuvira.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Korra said. "My friend, Bolin," Korra said.

"Hi," Bolin replied with a small wave.

"Your team mate?" Baatar asked with a smile.

"Yep," Korra said.

"So are you two?" Bolin pointed between Kuvira and Baatar quickly.

Kuvira leant closer to Korra and Bolin. "He's been listening to your games with me. I made a bet with myself that if you guys reached the finals I'd ask him out."

Bolin chuckled. "Good thing we made it here then."

"So what happens if we win?" Korra asked, looking smug.

"I don't believe I actually planned that far ahead." She glanced back at Baatar. "What do you want if they win? Gotta be something... heftier or at least more important than just a first date, don't you think?" Baatar flushed and shuffled his feet. "I'm sure I can think of something," she continued rolling her eyes as she turned back. "Men," she mouthed before raising her voice. "Opal's been prepared for this trip for ages now-"

"Kuvira," Opal interrupted in a warning tone.

"She even knocked on my door yesterday, all kitted out with backpack and all her luggage asking when the airship was leaving." Kuvira was smiling as Opal became more and more frustrated, her face flushed with embarrassment. Kuvira mimicked Opal's voice. "'Kuvira! Why aren't you dressed! The airship's leaving in ten minutes!'"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to set off at night?" Opal asked. "And why do you so delight in embarrassing me this much?"

Kuvira pinched one of Opal's cheeks. "Because you're so cute."

"She's got a point," Korra said. Opal growled at them and pushed Kuvira's hand away. "It's fine to be excited though. For our first match I was ready and in uniform two hours early."

"And I managed five," Bolin interjected.

Kuvira rolled her eyes again. "Honestly. None of you have any kind of patience. That or you're just all over-prepared. Possibly a good thing for you though," Kuvira mused looking at Korra. "Take out the problem before it becomes a problem. Pre-emptive strike and all."

"Hmmm. Maybe," Korra replied.

"Anyway!" Opal interrupted. "I'm not the biggest pro-bending fan." Kuvira spluttered but Opal ignored her. "But I do love listening to you all. So I made this." Opal pulled a large scroll from her back and unfurled it. Written in huge letters was _Go Fire Ferrets! We Love You in Zaofu!_

"It's.... subtle," Korra observed. 

Opal flushed. "Can I get you to sign it later? And you Bolin?" she asked.

"I'd be honored to," Korra said.

"As would I. We can probably get Hasook and Toza to sign it too. And Asami if we can get hold of her," Bolin added. "That way you get the whole team."

"That would be awesome," Opal breathed.

"Later though. We need to get you to your seats before the match begins. You get the special guest seats," Korra said, leading the way.

* * *

The colour had started draining out of Korra's face on the way back to the changing room. By the time they reached the door she was becoming unsteady and anything beyond dropping onto the bench seemed beyond her. She muttered something about dizziness and not feeling so good as she hunched over, her breathing wheezing and shallow. When she had not moved in five minutes, Mako darted out to locate Asami while Hasook fiddled uselessly with his helmet and Toza started checking off symptoms against a reference book. Mako reappeared a few minutes later.

"Asami's trying to get the start delayed a bit," he said.

"Did you eat or drink anything unusual?" Toza asked Korra with a sigh as he snapped his book shut.

"Nothing."

"What's the last thing you ate today?" Mako asked.

"Tea and rice crackers. With Asami. At her house," Korra replied in between heavy breaths.

Mako scratched at his head. "Is it... Could it be... Um. Your moon cycles?"

"No," Korra spluttered and groaned. "Not that."

Asami pushed the changing room door open. "How is she?"

"The same," Mako said, his voice on edge. "How about the game?"

"I've got us a short reprieve, but they're not prepared to halt everything," Asami replied. She sat beside Korra and put her hand on her back after a moment of hesitation. "Korra?"

"Asami," Korra mumbled.

"We'll get your mother to take you home," Toza said. "You can't play like this."

"No!" Korra said urgently. "Not... her. I mean, I don't want her to worry. And we can't risk it. Not here." Bolin caught the glances from the others. It remained possible the link to Senna might give away her identity.

"We should get you to a hospital at least," Asami said, pressing her hand against her forehead. "Come on, swe- Korra. You're burning up."

Korra shivered and shook her head. "No. I need to play first." Bolin glanced out at the arena. Standing room only out there. Hiroshi was in his box, tapping his hands against his legs and... looking everywhere except the changing area. Bolin tried to get his attention but he never looked their way. Could have done with his help. Kuvira, Baatar and Opal were in the next box, the trio too busy talking, Opal's banner unfurled and legible even at this distance. Shame neither Tenzin nor Jinora could make it back from the North in time for today. Korra got to her feet shakily, leaning hard on Asami as they stood up. "I'll be fine," Korra said. "This is just another battle, and I need to win it."

"I really don't think you should play," Asami said, gripping her hand.

Korra sighed, the sound followed a moment later by another shudder that made Asami's face pale. "It's not like my... Life on the line. I've felt worse and still won." With a visible strain, Korra pulled herself up straight and smacked her fist into her palm. "I can do this."

"She can," Bolin said. Encouragement would help her. "Korra's tough. She's going to kick Tahno's butt personally." No one else joined in his somewhat lacklustre encouragement, but Hasook at least pulled his helmet on and nodded to Bolin. "Korra?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll... Wanted to get that guy for a while." 

Bolin tried to ignore the shiver that wracked Korra's body.

* * *

Korra at least looked like she was okay out in the arena. The glare of the light on her visor hid her expression, but she was upright and had her balance. Asami joined Hiroshi in their box, sitting forward with her eyes never leaving Korra. Mako was with Kuvira, Opal and Baatar, seemingly explaining the situation hastily. Opal looked shocked. The Fire Ferrets could do this right? The championship match was a little different to a normal league games. Of the three rounds, the first two were typical knock-outs, while the third required the claiming of all territories of both teams within a ten minute time-frame. The Wolfbats sauntered into the arena, waving and appealing to the ground, greeted by alternating cheers and boos; much as with the Fire Ferrets. Bolin glanced nervously at Korra. Her arch-nemesis, the man that had fuelled so much of her training was standing right there and she had said nothing.

"So you losers actually made it?" Tahno said with a mocking laugh. "I'm so glad you decided to make our victory so easy."

"S...shut up," Korra said, her voice trembling.

Tahno blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face. "That the best you can do, Korra?" And here I thought you were the only one of these bozos actually worthy of being on the team. You carried these jokers, and..." He frowned. "You look like you can barely stand up. What's that? Pressure getting to you?"

"Shut up," Korra growled.

"That's more like it," Tahno said mocking. "If it was too easy, people just aren't going to believe we won fairly."

The referee interrupted them and the game began. Korra could still play. Bolin was thankful for a full two seconds before he took two blasts of water and a rock disc to his chest. Now he needed to concentrate on what the other team was doing. Korra was at least still bending. She was probably one of the best players ever. But not today. Today she was sluggish, awkward, her movements over-exaggerated and obvious. Tahno mocked her as she was knocked down first and sent hurtling off the back of the arena in both the first two rounds. The Wolfbats were trouncing the team. As soon as Korra went, Hasook followed a moment later, and there was simply no way for Bolin to survive three on one. The last round. That was what they had to concentrate on. Hold their territories at least. At least aim for a tie.

Korra collapsed after three minutes and a disastrous performance. One Fire Ferret territory left, the crowd silent all around, the Wolfbats mocking her. Bolin called for a time-out and unclipped Korra's helmet. She was shivering harder than ever, her skin coated in sweat. "I... I can't get up," she said, her voice breaking.

"Hey, Ferrets? You actually going to even try and face us?" Tahno called.

"Just back off, Tahno," Hasook yelled. "She's sick."

"Yeah, right," Tahno replied with a dismissive gesture.

"Bolin?" Korra asked in a quiet voice, her gaze locked on the arena floor. "Get Mako. He's still listed as my substitute right?"

"Korra..." Bolin began. "But this was your game. This was what we worked for. It's..." He did not want to say the rest. The last game they would have as a team.

Korra shook her head. "Not... mine. Ours. Team. We're a team. Team has to win. Even if without me."

Bolin tried to form some kind of dismissal of her argument and failed. "Okay." He squeezed her shoulder. "You did great. Today wasn't the best, but you helped get us here." Bolin pulled off his helmet, caught both Asami and Mako's attention and gestured to the changing area. "Ref?"

"She ready yet?" he called back.

Bolin shook his head. "We want to substitute."

Tahno burst out laughing. "Yeah like that'll help."

The referee scowled. "You don't want to just concede? I mean, you can sub if you want, it's just..."

"We're subbing," Bolin said defiantly. "Hasook?"

They pulled Korra to her feet as gently as possible and walked her back to the changing area. "What are you doing?" Mako asked as they sat Korra on the bench.

"Korra wants you to take her position," Bolin said to Mako.

"Me? Are you serious? In the championship?" He waved his hands angrily. "You'll lose."

"We might Mako. But it's we. If you're on the team, you're one of the Fire Ferrets," Bolin said.

"Mako. Please," Korra croaked. Asami crouched beside her, and put her hand against her forehead again. She jerked back in shock.

Mako stared at Korra for a moment longer before replying. "Fine. I'll try."

"You know you can do this," Bolin said as Mako pulled his uniform from the locker.

"Subbing while she was in the South is one thing. This," Mako gestured to the packed arena. "This is something else. Those teams were weak."

Bolin sighed. "Mako; would you ever, in a million years expect to survive being sunk in a boat out in the bay?"

"No." He scowled.

Bolin continued. "And go up against a terrorist group and some of the best and most dangerous benders in the world?"

"No," he said with vehemence as he pulled the uniform into place.

"So you can see what I'm getting at? Tahno is small fry compared to them. You just have to believe in yourself."

Mako turned to face him. "Yeah, but that was a fight to the end. No rules. This. This has rules. And points."

Bolin sighed. "Look. Just this one time, use your big ol'brain to work out how we can win this, not why we'll lose."

Mako sighed and stared out at the still strutting Wolfbats. "Okay. Their firebender is limping. Korra hit him pretty hard earlier and it must have been worse than it looked. Tahno's going to be more confident since I'm not on the usual roster, and he'll be pissed that Korra isn't there. I think we can use all that."

"So..." Bolin said, following his gaze. "We annoy Tahno until he makes a mistake?"

"Exactly."

Mako walked back out with Bolin and Hasook. "Now substituting for Korra; Mako as firebender," the announcer boomed.

"Oh, now what do we have here?" Tahno growled. "I get the spare? Was I just too much for her to handle?"

"Save it, Tahno." Mako said. Bolin grinned. "You're lucky she's feeling out of it right now."

"Yeah, I bet. Worst firebender I've ever seen." Tahno studied him for a moment. "Sorry. Second worst. She has to have won something. You on the other hand..."

The match restarted. Hasook was blasted out of the ring in seconds, leaving it down to just him and Mako. As predicted, the Wolfbats threw everything they had at Bolin, ignoring Mako at first. Mako blasted all three out of the ring in a few moments. One territory forward. The next bout was a more even split; Hasook caught their firebender off-guard while the Wolfbats focused all their attention on Mako and Bolin. They were going to win this. They were going to win this for Korra. It was like slipping back into a familiar role. Just like their time on the streets. They each knew how the other would behave, moved to guard or reinforce the other. Mako was grinning as he threw volley after volley at Tahno.

The tide changed slowly, the Wolfbats becoming increasingly desperate, increasingly more hasty. In the eighth minute the situation was completely inverted. The Wolfbats clung to a single territory and the Fire Ferrets made short work of them. With one final lunge, Bolin sent Tahno spinning out of the arena and into the water below. It took a long moment before the roar from the audience, the applause, the feel of Hasook and Mako hugging him actually made sense. It had been all but impossible just minutes before, but somehow, they had done it. They had won. They had won the championships and even defeated the favorites. They were the greatest pro-bending team in the world. Bolin raised his hands to cheer with everyone else when a shudder ran through him. Pain exploded across his back and down his arms. His legs collapsed under him as the air turned blue. The applause broke up, the air filled with screams and shouts as he fell to the floor, his vision going black.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asami asked as Korra staggered out of the toilet cubicle.

"I feel... better," she croaked. Her stomach lurched. "Excuse me," she said and slammed the door closed again, kneeling on the cold, tiled floor. The noises she made were embarrassing; at least Asami seemed to be trying to mask them.

"What are your plans for later?" Asami asked Kuvira outside the door.

"I'm not sure actually. We need to sort dinner out at some point..."

"Why not come back to our place?" Asami offered. "Baatar and Opal are naturally welcome to join us."

"Okay," Kuvira said, sounding pleased. "I'll let them know."

"Where are you staying as well? Just so I know what to do about getting you home," Asami asked.

"Some place, I think it was the Ohtori Hotel? It's just a few blocks away."

"Oh. Well, might be a bit of a trek. Unless you want to stay over? We have plenty of room. And a pool..."

Korra tuned the rest out as her stomach heaved. This was horrible. There was nothing else to throw up, but her stomach still tried. The only time close to this was when she ate a whole load of raw oysters. Wrong time of month for her moon cycles to have anything like this kind of effect, and even then, nothing like this had ever happened before. Could it randomly start? She did not think so. So what caused all this? What was different today? With a deep breath Korra stood again and staggered to the sink.

"Better?" Asami asked.

"Hopefully," Korra said as she stared at the pale, dishevelled figure in the mirror. She looked terrible. Running both taps, Korra rubbed some water into her face. She was soaked with sweat; worse than any workout she had ever had. She needed to change and soon. But first; they had to see the end of the match. Mako ought to be ready by now. "I... I think I'm okay to go back. And watch," she added hastily as she noticed Asami's frown.

"Okay." She checked her watch. "They should still be playing. I hope," she added. "Then we're getting someone to take a look at you. Just in case."

Korra forced herself to walk back as quickly as possible. As she was now, she could have played so much better against the Wolfbats. She could have slugged Tahno with a fireball to the face, just like she always wanted to. No. While it would have been nice to be there as they won, the important thing was that the team won; that the Fire Ferrets were victorious. It was not just about her; it was about all of them. Mako could do it in her place. The excited roar of the crowd rolled over them as they re-entered the changing room. Toza grinned at them.

"They just don't know what to make of Mako out there," he said.

"How's the match going?" Korra asked, leaning over the rail beside him.

"It's going our way. Just need to see if they can do it in time," Toza replied.

"Go Mako!" Korra called, her voice, her voice likely lost in the roar. Her grip on the bar grew tighter and tighter as the match went on until... "They won!" Asami and Kuvira whooped behind her as Korra yelled as loud as she could. "We won!"

Blue sparks enveloped Mako and Bolin. They crashed to the ground and did not get up. With a disconcerting crack, blue crackles rippled through the water pools below the arena, leaving Tahno and his team mates floating, motionless.

"We're under attack," Kuvira yelled, and she grunted as the door flew open. Something heavy clattered to the floor a moment later. Korra whipped around as two masked men backed aware from Kuvira. Curious discs with weighted wires lay on the floor, each wrapped in sheet metal from Kuvira's bracelets. The metalbender whipped metal links around the men's hands and feet, overbalancing them easily. Masked men were all over the arena now, the cracks of electrical discharge audible over the screams and shouts. Some of the audience ran, others tried to retaliate, though all fell to the ground in showers of sparks. Just like Mako and Bolin.

Korra turned back as she heard fabric tearing. Asami had grabbed the end of her dress and ripped two ragged slits into the fabric as more masked men entered the room. The heiress fought them hand to hand, Kuvira metalbent and Korra firebent. The assailants were no match for the three of them. "I'm going to make sure my father's okay," Asami yelled as she darted out of the room. 

"Be careful," Korra yelled after her. "Wait, I'll-"

"Korra!" Kuvira interrupted as the sound of breaking glass drew Korra's gaze back to the arena again. The glass panels in the ceiling had smashed and a new wave of masked men were descending into the chamber on wires. "Korra, we need to get moving," Kuvira insisted as the central section of the area shifted and a new group of figures rose into view. She knew him immediately. Or more accurately she knew that mask. It was him; leader of the Equalists. The man who preached anti-bender rhetoric. Amon. The screams began to die down, the jolts of electricity becoming more and more infrequent. One of the spotlights swung across the arena and pointed at the Fire Ferrets changing room. Korra shielded her eyes from the glare. "What is he..." Kuvira trailed off as a man with goggles handed Amon a microphone.

"To the non-benders who have come to watch this testament to the gross excessiveness and power worship that is pro-bending, I wish to draw your attention to Korra of the Fire Ferrets." The mask hid any change in his expression, but Korra was sure his eyes narrowed. "Or should I say; Avatar Korra of the Fire Ferrets." Korra's heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched again, the pain almost making her bend double. "The spirits endowed me with many gifts; amongst them knowledge. Knowledge of the Avatar's identity. She has been here for so long, hiding in plain sight. The Avatar; the most powerful being in the world has been a member of the Fire Ferrets since their inception. How can you support her? How can you support bending? As I understood it, the Avatar was supposed to help the world equally. She is supposed to be a member of all tribes. And yet; she is here. Playing at being a firebender."

"Korra..." Kuvira murmured.

"What other conclusion can we deduce than her willing participation in bending supremacy with her involvement in this sport? To all non-benders of the world; witness this. Witness the Avatar's implicit involvement in your suppression. And come to us; we extend our welcome to every member of Republic City. We will correct the injustice in society." Three figures were forced to their knees beside him. "The Avatar is no longer necessary; I am now the bridge between our world and the spirit world. The spirits have spoken to me and made clear that humankind was should not bend elements to their will. That they no longer need this ability."

"Korra," Kuvira said more forcibly, Korra unable to take her eyes from the masked man, even as he turned to regard his captives. Her secret was gone. Even if the radio broadcast had been halted, there were too many people in the arena who must have heard him speak. But what did he mean the spirits had told him?

"The spirits have gifted me with a rare ability; the ability to take away someone's bending ability. As I shall now demonstrate with the Wolfbats." It was chillingly fascinating to see Tahno look up petrified as Amon pressed his fingers against his skull and then repeat that action with his teammates. "I have Equalised your opponents, Avatar," Amon said, looking back to her. "Their history of cheating, or bribery and corruption makes them poor role-models. Now they are as mundane as every other non-bender." Could he really do it? Removing someone's ability to bend was not impossible. Tenzin had told her that aspect of Aang's story - one of the moments known to only a handful. But could this man, could Amon really be capable of something only the Avatar had ever done? "I am tempted to perform the same... service to your teammates," Amon said, chuckling. "Before I fully replace you as the bridge between the worlds."

"Korra. I'm going to get more metal. Do what you have to," Kuvira said, and she swung herself up to the audience seats.

Korra took a deep breath. No need to hide anymore. She pushed forward, flames bursting from her fists as she flew over the open space to land on the arena at the opposite end to Amon. "How... good of you to join me," Amon said. "Will you willingly surrender your role?"

Korra scowled. "Never." She lunged forward but found her blows blocked by the man with goggles. He held two tonfas, each sparking with stored electricity. One touch of those and she was probably going to wind up on the floor and vulnerable. She hopped backwards, pausing only to flick other Equalists away with a combination of air and waterbending. Korra sent them all splashing down into the water. It would not last; the lifts would get them back up here in a matter of moments. She jerked to one side and dodged yet another blow from the goggle wearing Equalist, trying to sort her options when Kuvira landed beside her with a thump. She was wearing extra metal bender belts over her shoulder and she immediately began flicking sheets of metal at the Equalist underling. While Kuvira fought him, Korra darted past to confront Amon directly. Okay. If he really could take bending away it was not immediate. She just had to keep his hands away from her head. Korra swung a fist at his face. And missed. She frowned and tried again. Another miss. There was a weird tension in her arms whenever she came even close to striking him. Her attempts to attack with her bending proved likewise futile. Her first water whip missed by a wide arc, and her attempt at airbending did little more than rumple his clothes. 

"Korra!" Asami called. She darted across the connecting bridge as it slid into place. She stumbled to a halt not far from Amon. "It can't be. What are you doing with my glove?" Asami demanded as she rushed at Amon. Something pushed Korra back, the tension in her arms, no, her whole body lifting. Amon caught Asami's attack lazily and electricity crackled across her. She shrieked and fell limply to the floor. A sheet of metal sped past Korra, slicing open one of the ropes that restrained Bolin. He was was groggy but pulled his ropes away and removed Mako's in another moment.

"Don't worry about me," Kuvira called over the sound of metal hitting metal and the crackle of electricity. "Get him!"

Unfair, but necessary; Korra, Bolin and Mako versus Amon. But there was something strange about him. Almost like there was an invisible field around him. Any blows, and bending that even came close to him would miss and be diverted elsewhere. However much force Korra put into her attacks, nothing was touching the man. But the tide of battle was changing. Metalbenders were flooding into the arena and the Equalist forces were slowly pushed back. Asami pulled herself painfully back to her feet, frazzled but awake. With a final push, Kuvira sent the man with goggles over the side of the arena, leaving Amon surrounded. Kuvira's wires whipped out and encircled Amon's waist. Odd. The man did not even react.

"You're going down," Korra said, smirking. 

"Not just yet," Amon said. He held his hand up and Kuvira's wires loosened.

"What?" the metalbender gasped.

A new wire descended from above and Amon grabbed hold of it. He zipped up into the air, other Equalists ascending all around him; even the man with goggles, hauled up from well below the platform they were on. Kuvira's head whipped around and she shot a wire up to catch hold of one of the Equalists and hauled herself upwards. "Stay here," Korra yelled as she blasted herself upwards on her flame jets. She grabbed for the nearest Equalist, pulled them from their cable and let them fall back into the water pits. The cable jolted just as she cleared the shattered ceiling of the arena and with a lurch it came loose from the airship hovering above them. She was at the wrong angle to use her firejets. Korra just had to pivot a bit further- A length of steel cable wrapped around her waist. Kuvira. The metalbender grimaced as she hung halfway between the airship and Korra. With a wrench, Kuvira threw Korra upwards and past her. Korra grabbed hold of the airship's side as Kuvira joined her a moment later. They were clinging to the airship Amon had boarded. Another airship was getting up to speed some distance away.

"Ready to take down the Equalists?" Kuvira yelled over roar of the engine.

"Am I ever?" Korra replied.

"I'm going to destroy the engines first." She paused. "You can't metal bend can you?" Korra shook her head. "Okay. Just be ready for a rough landing."

Korra followed Kuvira as she scrambled up the airship and towards the tail. The metalbender planted her feet firmly on the hull and with grasping fingers reached down towards the engines. With a screech of metal the airship quietened and faltered. A jolt ran through the craft and it began to lis, falling back towards the bending arena. Almost too late, Korra airbent a blast of wind to push the craft clear of the building. The bending arena was safe, but at the cost of aiming their trajectory squarely at the parking lot. Too late to airbend or earth bend. Korra winced, the impact almost jostling her over as the airship smashed into the ground and obliterated hundreds of Satomobiles.

"Good landing," Kuvira observed.

"Not my best," Korra muttered. "C'mon," she said, curling her arm around Kuvira's waist. "Let's get him." She flicked a burst of air to waft them gently to the ground as a second wave of police arrived at the arena. Survivors of the airship crash began crawling out of the debris. A few vanished into darkness and over the side of the railings bordering the arena, but most got free only to sit and wait expectantly. And amongst them; Amon. With a feeling of victory Korra strode over to him and tore off his mask. An Earth Kingdom stranger smiled up at her.

"Think you're still so tough?" Korra asked. The man's grin grew bigger. "You're in big trouble, Amon."

"I do apologise," the man said. The voice was all wrong. "But my name is Watanuki."

* * *

Asami stared in shock after Amon. The shock gloves. Her shock gloves. They had been shelved for safety concerns, the designs locked in a cabinet in her office. And yet, that man had a fully working version. The thought started an inexorable chain of logic. Someone at Future Industries was connected to the Equalists. There was someone in her employ that had stolen or developed their technology and given it to people who did little but spout hatred. Tahno was sobbing nearby.

"Can't do it," he sobbed. "Just can't..."

"Tahno? Tahno!" Asami said as she crouched beside him. "Are sure it’s not just chi-blocking?"

Tahno stared at her confused. "How would I know? Never been chi-blocked."

Asami grimaced. "I guess you wouldn't then. I guess we'll know if it doesn't wear off. You have about two hours? I think?"

"I heard two hours," Bolin said. 

"Two hours," Tahno echoed miserably.

"Even then there might be something we can do for you. If you come to Future Industries we can have the doctors take a look," Asami offered. The noise above diminished.

"The airship's coming down," Mako said, still staring upwards.

"That's the one Korra's on," Bolin exclaimed. 

"Not alot we can from here." They left the Wolfbats, almost inconsolable but clinging to their one hope. What would they do if the time-limit passed? What was the longest a chi-blocked bender had taken to regain their abilities? Asami shook her head. She needed to research. And it might become more pressing if Amon had been telling the truth. And just who was supplying the Equalists.

"Dad!" Asami exclaimed as he staggered from their private box. He looked suitably furious.

"This was not supposed to happen," he muttered, his eyes widening as he noticed Bolin and Mako.

"I know. We should have never let the Equalists get to a position where they could terrorize the whole city like this," Asami said, her eyes checking for any other threats in the area.

Bolin rushed from the nearby window. "The airships gone down just outside. Asami!"

"Right. You going to be okay, dad?" she asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, yes," he said, distracted.

She left him behind, Mako and Bolin on her heels. They burst from the building and raced to the side of the arena. The wreckage of the airship took up most of the parking lot. Asami heaved a sigh of relief; Kuvira and Korra were both safe. So was Naga; she had slipped out of her harness and was now standing with Kuvira and Korra. And there was someone with them, his hands bound with metal. Maybe it was all over before it really started.

"Korra!" she called and hugged Korra when she reached her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding distracted. Both Bolin and Mako hugged her a moment later. "That was pretty close."

"Thanks for saving us once again too," Mako said.

"Kuvira!" Two voices shouted from behind; Opal and Baatar picking over debris to hug Kuvira. "You're okay!" Opal exclaimed.

"Thanks to our esteemed Avatar," Kuvira said. "Afraid that's not our little secret anymore is it?"

"Guess not," Korra said sadly. "I mean, I could deny it, but..."

"Its not going to be believable," Asami commented shaking her head.

"Well," Bolin said, smiling. "At least now we can admit we're all on Team Avatar! Look at us! Earth." He pointed to himself. "Fire." He pointed to Mako. "Metal." He pointed to Kuvira. "Also metal?" he asked pointing to Baatar who shook his head "No elements then," he said as he pointed at Baatar, Asami and Opal. "Aaaaand; the Avatar herself!" He pointed at Korra. "If we just had an airbender we'd be all set."

"I'm Team Avatar?" Kuvira asked smiling. Bolin nodded. "Thank you. Even if it's just this once, I'm honored."

"As am I," Baatar put in. "Though I'm not sure I know you all well enough to be one of the team."

"Well, I like it," Opal said smiling.

Asami felt weirdly happy. Team Avatar; she had been one of the first.

"I might have known.” A voice interrupted. “Find a fire, massive destruction and you lot grouped together. Had to be another Avatar stunt." They turned to find Lin looking at them with narrowed eyes. 

"Lin," Korra smiled.

"Avatar," she replied. Her gaze flicked to Opal and Kuvira. "You both okay?" They nodded. Lin stared past them to the restrained man. "At least you captured Amon right?"

"No." Korra shook her head. "All we got was a decoy."

"I'd like... No. I need to ask him some questions." Asami said stepping forward.

"Lin?" Korra asked. 

"Ask away. Me and Kuvira'll let you know if he's lying."

"Where did you get the shock gloves?" she asked. "And the tonfas?"

The man smiled. "We have powerful allies Miss Sato. One of them is well known to you."

His words chilled her. "Who are they? Someone in Future Industries? Someone in the United Forces?" Her voice faltered as she spoke. "Give me his- a name?"

The man shook his head.

"He's telling the truth," Kuvira said, Lin nodding beside her. "He's not quite answering the question but you do know whoever he means."

"Tell me. There's a reward in it for you if you do.”Nothing. “I'm sure Chief Beifong can cut you a deal if you turn on the others." Asami asked hoping that Lin would not contradict her. For a moment the idea of lightning sprang to mind. Give the man to Mako and let him use that odious technique again. Asami shuddered, disgusted with her own thoughts. No. No, she could not possibly condone something like that.

Korra strode forward instead and grabbed the man's collar. "Listen, punk. See this polar bear dog?" She gestured at Naga. "Tell Asami what she wants to know or you're getting fed to her."

The man barely blinked, just continued to smile blandly at her.

"Korra? No," Asami said. "Let the police handle this."

Lin hauled the man to his feet. She called over her shoulder. "Someone get this guy to headquarters. No one's allowed to talk to him without me present."

"How did Amon know who I was though?" Korra asked as they watched the man placed in the back of a police vehicle.

"I hate to say it, but I think this was all planned," Mako said. "Someone must have betrayed you."

Lin snorted. "Obviously. Question is how many people could have let your secret slip?"

"Too many," Korra said vaguely.

"No. It's more than that though," Mako insisted. "I think Korra was poisoned too."

"That would also be my conclusion based on this evening's events," Kuvira said.

"Poisoned?" Lin asked. "Why? How?"

"You really think I was poisoned?" Korra asked.

"You were feeling awful earlier, right?" Asami asked.

"Yeah; weak and cold and nauseous."

"And ever experienced that before?" Kuvira asked.

Korra shook her head. "Never."

"And you felt better when you threw everything up?" Korra flushed but nodded. Mako continued. "Sounds like poison. Not a lethal dose, but enough to weaken you. Too much of a coincidence it happened right when the Equalists attacked. If they hadn't, I might suspect the Wolfbats, but now... This was a trap," Mako said gravely. "Whoever gave you that poison thought you wouldn't back out of that game."

"They wanted us to lose quickly?" Korra asked, frowning. Mako nodded.

"What did you eat today?" Lin asked.

"Tea and rice crackers at Asami's just before the game. Lunch was on airtemple island. So was breakfast." Korra said, thinking.

"So we're looking at one of the Sato's servants or one of the acolytes. At least that narrows our suspects substantially," said Lin.

Asami shivered. Either option was horrifying. The Red Lotus might have had a traitor in Tenzin's midst, but for there to be another - and belonging to a different group? But did that mean the culprit was more likely to be found in her household? Was her judge of character so poor after all?

"Okay. This might sound a little weird but; could Naga trace the poison?" Mako asked.

"You want Naga to sniff my barf?" Korra asked recoiling from him.

"I was thinking your breath should be enough," Mako said quickly.

Korra looked at him quizzically for a moment before approaching Naga. "Okay Naga. I want you to find this." She breathed onto the polar bear dog.

"Nice thinking, kid," Lin murmured.

"Thank you, ma'am," he replied.

Naga turned away from Korra, her nose twitching in the air. She sniffed the air and ground for a moment and then padded towards Hiroshi Sato who was walking towards the group. Naga halted and began growling.

"Naga, wrong person!" Bolin called. "That's Mister Sato!"

Hiroshi backed away from Naga as she bared her teeth and snarled. "Get this animal away from me," he demanded.

"Sorry!" Korra called. "Come on girl. Come on. That's Asami's father... Bolin? Can you...?"

Bolin stroked Naga's head as Korra steered the polar bear dog away. "Easy girl."

Naga did not seem to be calming down at all. Was it one of the servants who prepared her father's clothes? That narrowed the suspects even further. Asami felt ill. It had to be someone in her household. Lin approached Hiroshi.

"Mister Sato, I do apologise for the disruption, but I believe it is in our best interest to search your home tonight," she said.

"I agree," Asami said. "I don't want to think anyone on our staff can be an Equalist, but..."

Hiroshi shook his head. "This is absolutely absurd. Is it even legal? To take the slim evidence of that animal's nose. I... I have to consult my lawyer."

Asami frowned. "Dad? It's okay. The Equalists aren't going to care about us. Though..." Asami winced. "It hurts this has happened. Again."

"It's our only lead too," Korra added. "But we'll catch whoever is responsible."

"Ridiculous," Hiroshi replied and stormed away. The attack on the arena must have shaken him badly. Asami stared at her father's retreating form.

"While I know you all want to help, this is a police matter. So you leave this to us," Lin said. "Hopefully the culprit doesn't know we even have a lead just yet. We'll resume tomorrow. And Korra, I don't envy you what tomorrow might bring. Get some rest and talk to Tenzin. Talk to Katara."

"How about you?" Kuvira asked.

"Me? I have a mountain of paperwork to fill out," Lin said with a weary grin.

"Want a hand?"

Lin shook her head. "Look after your guests Kuvira.” She gestured to Opal and Baatar. “I'll update you on things in the morning."

"Don't think I can take you up on your offer tonight after all," Kuvira told Asami.

"Pity," she said. "Next time."

"What about Tahno?" Korra asked. "I'm still... Is it possible?"

"Only time will tell," Asami commented. "It could still just be chi-blocking."

"Hopefully," Korra said.

"We'll get him checked out at the hospital anyway," Lin said. "I might ask Katara to check him over if he still can't bend in the morning."

* * *

The drive home to the mansion was sombre and awkward. Hiroshi stayed silent and scowling the entire time, his eyes flicking to the mirror and back to the police cars following. Lin's assistants checked through the mansion while two metalbenders stood guard in the living room.

"We're aiming for as little disruption as possible, Mister Sato. We just want samples of tea leaves and maybe condiments. Should have brought Naga really,” she mused. With a shrug she added. “Maybe tomorrow."

"At least this will make us feel safer," Asami told Hiroshi as Lin went to check on progress.

"Yes, safer," he said, his fingers gripping the edge of the sofa.

Officer Chang came to question them a few minutes later. How were their servants selected, was there anything in their histories that they knew of that might be in some way relevant? Asami fetched the records they kept on the hires and any applicants. Hiroshi's scowl only deepened when the events of thirteen years ago came up; the night the Agni Kai broke into the mansion.

Asami was about to respond to Chang when the lights clicked off. She glanced around. The lights in the hallway were gone too and the room was now lit only by moonlight. A shower of sparks illuminated Chang writhing in agony for a moment before she fell heavily to the floor. Asami scrambled backwards. That looked like something the Equalists had used. She needed to get out. Her father needed to get out. Why would the Equalists come here? Was her father okay?

Her neck felt stiff. No. Not simply stiff. She could not move it. Her feet were rooted to the spot, her movement halted while she was on her toes. She gasped at the air, her breathing awkward. What was happening? Fear? She had never felt this before. She tried to bring her hand to her neck; but it was like something was holding her there. Her arm would not move. Her posture was wrong and she stood, pained, barely able to breath, unable to move as the moonlight illuminated a masked man. Amon was standing right in front of her. She had to get away. She had to run. Amon lifted his hand and darkness enveloped her.


	7. Escape From Republic City

Bolin tensed as someone hammered on the apartment door. It was hard not to be paranoid; not after this evening's events anyway. Taking a deep breath he paused, ready to slam the door closed if it turned out the Equalists were actually out in the hallway. Whoever was out there hammered on the door again. No avoiding it. Bolin pulled the door open.

"Kuvira?" he asked. She was not smiling. "Come in, come in." He looked past her, checking for masked assailants who might have tailed her.

Kuvira stepped inside and surveyed the interior with a glance, her gaze pausing on the inquisitive Mako. "Asami has been kidnapped," she said abruptly

"She... Wait, what? What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"Precisely what I just said; the Equalists have abducted her."

"Woah," Bolin said, leaning back against the wall. "Hang on, why would they want her?"

Kuvira sighed. "I suspect her connection to Korra for the most part. Bolin, Mako this is not going to be easy. This whole situation is rapidly turning into a huge mess. Hiroshi Sato is in league with the Equalists." She paused as the brothers gasped. "Lin lost him at his mansion when he escaped on an airship. He took Asami with him. As far as we know she did not go willingly, but-"

"No." Bolin shook his head. "There's no way Asami's an Equalist."

"I would be inclined to agree," Kuvira said with a nod. "Her father is another matter entirely." She sighed. "Unfortunately I have conflicting accounts of the incident and Lin is not one of the witnesses. Officer Aung reported Asami was carried unconcious onto the airship. Officer Dan on the other hand related that she wide awake and ran onto the craft alongside her father."

"No. It's just not possible. Asami can't be in league with them," Mako said. "I... I don't want to believe it, but it's easier to believe Hiroshi might have been..."

"Too easy I think; his intolerance of benders is a matter of some note. Particularly after his daughter's recent tangle with the Red Lotus," Kuvira agreed. "I suspect their actions provoked him into increased action." She sighed. "Not that we know how long he's been involved. For all we know, it's been since the very start."

"Do you know where they went? Is anyone going to after them?" Bolin asked.

"We know the general heading, but that airship... Looks like Hiroshi's been slowing public demonstrations of his advancements. Lin said it moved like lightning. It was last seen heading into the Earth Kingdom; we have scattered reports of sentries confirming the trajectory but nothing after that. We have patrols out searching for it, but the pilot could have changed course at any point. The potential area for their destination is huge. So not only is the technological king of the city in league with an anti-bending cult, but we don't even know just what he could have potentially cooked up for them."

"Does... Does... Korra know?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira nodded. "Opal and Baatar went to air temple island an hour ago." She sighed again. "I just wish there was more to tell you, but that's where we are. I'll try and keep you in the loop, but for now; stay safe. We doubt the Equalists are going to try something so public so soon, but..."

"Thank you," Mako said.

"Yeah..." Bolin added distracted.

They sat in silence after Kuvira left, each trapped by their own thoughts until it was time for sleep. Not that sleep was possible. Bolin stared at the ceiling for long, long hours, his eyes tired, but nothing in the blackness behind his eyelids was remotely comforting. Mako got up as dawn broke muttering something about needing to distract himself. Bolin roused himself as well but was left with nothing to do until the morning news came on. When it did it felt so strange to both have lived through the same events first hand and then hear them again retold by another. Little bits missed and there were minor embellishments to the story. The Fire Ferrets's victory had been overshadowed by both the Equalist attack and revelation that Korra was the Avatar. Bolin's heart sank after the announcer confirmed the Wolfbats were now bereft of all bending ability after an extensive checkup; Amon had been telling the truth. His threat, what he could do to any of them, was uncomfortably real.

"In the wake of this attack, Lin Beifong lead a task force to the private home of Hiroshi Sato following a lead relating to the Equalists and an attack on the Avatar. The police chief has since confirmed that there was no suspicion of Mister Sato or his daughter. Asami Sato's involvement at the time. However, the power was cut to the home and several police officers were assaulted by unknown assailants. Sato was last seen fleeing the scene in an airship along with his daughter. Officers have subsequently discovered a hidden and now abandoned hangar beneath the Sato's private race-track where new weaponry was developed for Equalist forces. Chief Beifong has remained carefully neutral in her announcements; she has indicated neither support nor condemnation of the family and their actions at this time. However we can exclusively reveal a troubling connection; Asami Sato is a close, personal friend of Avatar Korra, and manager of the Fire Ferrets. A weapon utilized by the man identified only as Amon during the attack on the pro-bending arena has been confirmed to have been masterminded and designed by Miss Sato herself. Councilman Tenzin has released a statement insisting on Miss Sato's innocence, but current evidence does not seem to be in her favor."

Bolin sighed, his stomach growling. He began cooking breakfast as the topic shifted; a crowd had gathered in the park to show support for Avatar Korra as they now knew her. There was wide-spread condemnation of Amon's decision to reveal Korra's identity, to say nothing of to his unprovoked attack and attempt to undermine an in-training Avatar. All media contact with Korra was currently forbidden as decreed by an emergency meeting of the city council. The announcer made an appeal for public opinions on the Avatar and what the public wished to say to her or ask her. All information relating to Korra's team mates was likewise of interest to the broadcaster - as were any other friends Korra might have.

A little later in the broadcast councilman Tarrlok was quoted as having received evidence that Asami Sato had been trained in chi-blocking techniques. These sessions had been organised and run by citizens now suspected of having close ties to the Equalists. Designs for many of the weapons in use by the forces responsible for storming the bending arena were discovered in Asami's private chambers at the Sato mansion, along with a rough sketch of Amon's mask. Tarrlok was unswerving in his certainty that Asami was a prominent member of the organisation who used her friendship with Korra as cover to secretly undermine her. Bolin was quivering with anger when the quote ended, relieved at least a little when the announcer revealed General Iroh had released a counter statement in the last few minutes flatly contradicting Tarrlok's; he too condemned the Equalists's actions but insisted that Asami was a staunch ally of the Avatar. 

A kind of strange calm settled over Bolin as he cleaned up after breakfast. Nothing seemed quite real as he clicked the radio off, silencing the announcer in mid-sentence as she said something about Future Industries. He had to get to Korra and to see if she was okay. Too late he remembered the appeal for information regarding those with a connection to Korra; a list that included him. He dithered at the door. Would be even be able to get to her? What if someone recognised him? Better to stay here. No. He could not simply hide away. 

In the hall outside. Han as the only other person capable of reading the paper was the centre of attention at the moment. Bolin snagged another copy, trying to concentrate on the print.

"Hey, Bolin," Haru called as he sidled up to him. No reporters here as far as Bolin could tell. Looked like his friends were not about to sell him out either. At least not yet. "What's it say?" Haru asked gesturing at the paper.

"The headline..." Bolin concentrated on the glyphs. "It's something about the Avatar, the Equalists and the Satos. Not surprising really. Stuff that was all over the radio."

Haru crept a little closer. "Did you know?"

"Know?" Bolin asked.

"That she - I mean, Korra? Did you know?" Haru asked,

Bolin considered how best to answer the question for a long moment. Best to be honest. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Sorry."

Haru shook his head. "We... wondered. When she visited Mako one time... That must have been pretty cool?" Haru shot him a toothy grin.

Bolin smiled back. "Yeah... It was something alright."

"What about our boss though?"

Bolin shook his head. "I don't believe it. Asami could never be in league with them. You should have seen her when we got stopped by one of their rallies. And... she did know about Korra as well. But she figured it out herself. And she..." Bolin's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. The sheer damage that could be wrought with the knowledge that there was some kind of romantic relationship between Korra and Asami would be devastating. Even if his friends could be trusted with his secrets, something like that was too big.

"I hope so. But... If she was... I mean; Mister Sato ran away didn't he? And... Miss Sato went with him?" Haru said.

"I... heard a conflicting version," Bolin said, frowning. "But... Yeah. You're worried about us, aren't you? If they're gone, what happens to Future Industries? What happens then?" He stared around the corridor. Future Industries was now inextricably linked to a terrorist organisation. Was there any hope they might get through this without also being tarnished? What would happen to their jobs, their homes? His stable, comfortable life now felt so tenuos. He had to do something.

* * *

The docks were packed with journalists. Police patrol boats floated in a wide ring around air temple island and Lin Beifong was currently blocking anyone getting to the hire boats. She shouted through a megaphone that the island was private property and anyone found trying to evade the blockade would find themselves in jail. Increasing numbers of reporters recognised him as he pushed through the crowd and more and more people yelled questions at him in the din. What did he know, when did he know it? Had Asami tried to contact him? Had Asami used any threats against him or the team? How did it feel to be hired as camouflage? He ignored them all, trying to push forward, relieved when Lin spotted him and pulled him from the crowd with a flick of her wires. Bolin cringed just behind the police cordon and wondered how many times his photo had been taken. Would he be in the paper tomorrow? Bolin of the Fire Ferrets one of only a handful still allowed access to the Avatar? Had he known her secret? What did he know about the illicit affair of the Avatar and her Equalist Lover? Bolin shook his head vigorously. Not going to think about that. If he did, he was going to wind up blurting it out. A police boat carried him out to the island and away from the press. Ikki met him on the dock and pointed him to the opposite side of the island where Korra was holed up.

The Avatar stared out into the open sea, Naga curled beside her. "Korra!" She looked at him but said nothing. Now he was closer he could see her eyes darkened from lack of sleep, her unkempt hair and strained expression. "Hey, are you... Well, no you're obviously not okay, but I need to say something, because I'm concerned about you and...." He took a breath. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Korra said with a grimace. "I've been listening to the news..."

"Me too."

"And that's part of the problem. We're sitting here and while we do that, Hiroshi is taking Asami further and further away."

"The police... I... They're doing their best. I bet the United Forces are helping out too." Bolin said, trying to stay positive.

"I... Yeah. I hope so. I... I want them to do something though. No one's mentioned actually going after Asami. And the longer they leave it..."

"Well," Bolin said, blinking. "Maybe if you asked them to try?"

Korra's expression brightened a little. "I could. Wait; that's a fantastic idea! I am the Avatar." She grabbed his shoulder and pulled Bolin closer. "Do you know how to get to the base from here?"

"Well, y-yes," he said. This was not what seemed like the best plan given the current circumstances. No. It remained possible that this would be alright. "Should we tell-."

"Let's go then," Korra interrupted as she whistled. Naga bounded forward and dove into the water. Korra's hand was tight around his wrist as she leapt forward, dragging him with her and into the water.

* * *

The guards stared at Naga with wary expressions, the sight of the polar bear dog sufficient to delay their attentions from focussing on the two people riding on her back for a good few moments. Korra slid from Naga's back, closely followed by Bolin as the polar bear dog shook herself dry.

"I am Avatar Korra," Korra said, starting forward. "And I am here to see General Iroh. Where is he?" The men stared at her, taking a moment to react.

"Just a... Ma'am," one said saluting, as the other darted for the nearest phone. "We can't just let you onto the base."

"I doubt you could stop me," Korra said, folding her arms. The guard gulped.

"I-I'm afraid we cannot let unauthorized personnel into the base..."

"It's okay," the other guard called. "General Iroh has granted you permission. I-if you would follow me?"

Military people stopped and stared at them as they crossed the base. Once this might have been almost flattering; people recognising them as members of the Fire Ferrets. Not now; there were enough photos of her on file to make clear to everyone just what Avatar Korra looked like. There were an awful lot of salutes, doors, locks, gates and wide stretches of empty concrete before they were standing in front of Iroh in his office. He looked up from some papers and a large mug of coffee. From the look of him, he had had about as much sleep as Korra.

"General Iroh," Bolin said.

"Avatar Korra, Bolin. I-"

"You heard about the attack last night?" Korra interrupted.

Iroh blinked and took a large sip of his coffee. "Of course I have."

"And according to the radio you know about Asami's abduction?"

Iroh's face darkened. "Yes," he said, his voice low.

"Then why are you just sat here? When are we going to attack Amon and get her back?"

Iroh sighed. "This is a... difficult situation. At the moment protocol dictates that the affair should be handled by Republic City police in it's initial phases. Lin is doing her best to resolve this and we need to let her get on with her job."

Korra shook her head. "You're not making any sense. They're not in the city anymore; they're in the Earth Kingdom! What good are the cops going to do when they're all here? We need to get after them. We're losing time!"

"Korra," Iroh thumped his mug down onto the desk, the coffee spilling over the side. "We can't just attack. For one thing we have no idea where they went. For another, we cannot simply go into Earth Kingdom territory or any other tribe's without permission from a state leader." He held up his hand. "Now, don't worry. We have spoken to Suyin Beifong already and she promises-"

"But the Equalists are dangerous!" Korra insisted. "Their leader is capable of taking people's bending away! Doesn't that scare you? If he gets to you then no more firebending. They have all those weapons no one's seen before. But you have a whole army out there who are here and all I read about you doing is sinking pirate ships. The Equalists are far more dangerous." She stared at him for a moment. "Don't you care about her? You've been working with her for weeks haven't you? You do that, but you just sit here and wait for the police to go rescue her?"

Iroh's mouth twitched. "Korra. Do not for a second think this is easy for me. But I have a duty. I swore an oath. How do we not know this is not some elaborate bluff? And that if we went charging off after the Satos, the Equalists would not then attack the city? Or maybe this is a front to incite war with the Earth Kingdom? It's far too risky."

"This from the prince of the Fire Nation? You have connections; use them. Threaten them. Demand her back."

Iroh shook his head. "No, I can't just do that. You don't understand. I'm completely the wrong person for this problem. Until we learn any different, all we know is that the Equalists in the form of Hiroshi Sato and some others fled to the Earth Kingdom. Thanks to conflicting reports we are unsure if Asami went voluntarily or was abducted. Because of that the police cannot simply consider this a kidnapping case. Regardless; I can't get involved unless - as I said before - our assistance is formerly requested. And given the Earth Queen has been anything but supportive of the United Forces we could be waiting a very long time."

Korra growled. "But this is... You're just giving me reasons for not doing something. And they don't make sense!"

"Look; I'll level with you." Iroh sat up straighter. "If I could possibly do it, I would send the fleet into the Earth Kingdom territory this second. I'd mobilize all our troops. And I might just get away with that if I was from the Water Tribe or I was an Air nomad or an Earth Kingdom prince. But; I'm from the Fire Nation and I'm Fire Lord Ozai's great-grandson." He held her gaze. "You know full well what he did to the Earth Kingdom, what he did to the world and what he tried to do after that. We have so many problems today stemming from what he did and what his father did. If I storm into the Earth Kingdom far too many people will assume it is history is repeating itself. The risk of triggering a world-wide war is far too great. And that's not even taking into account what my grandfather did. Annexing the territory Republic City was built on was fine when Aang was around. When he passed on there was suddenly a lot of regret about allowing the city's construction and it's location. There are people with long memories in the Earth Kingdom. They are very aware of every action my family ever inflicted upon them. I cannot possibly add to that list by flouting the treaties and sending my troops into the Earth Kingdom. In the end would I be any better than my great-grandfather? The Earth Queen will not tolerate it."

Of course. "The Earth Queen? But that's precisely why you need to fix the issue! Repair the damage and help the people by crushing the Equalists!"

"No. I have no right to use my power like that. I cannot force it on them."

"Iroh-" Korra began.

"Wait." Iroh beckoned her forward. "I am doing something. There are... others like the White Lotus who made promises when your predecessor fought my great-grandfather." He sat back. "In addition I have sent a letter and our ambassador to the Earth Queen to appraise her of the situation-"

Korra lashed out with her foot. The desk flipped; papers flew into the air in a confused mass. Iroh's mug fell to the floor and smashed. A hawk she had not noticed before panicked and flew close by. "Why do you care more about the Earth Queen than Asami?"

Iroh stared at her, his expression softening from anger to... pity? He sighed and hunched over, moving sheets of paper. He pulled a framed picture from the floor, the glass broken and the image now splattered with coffee. He winced, but carefully cleared the debris away. That was his mother's picture. He repeated the action a moment later, retrieving an image of Zuko and another woman. Korra's anger was boiling away and embarrassment was swiftly taking it's place. She glanced at Bolin who stared back wide-eyed. Korra ducked her head. She needed to get out. 

"We're very sorry, general," Bolin said as she pulled the door open.

"It's alright Bolin." Iroh sighed. Korra froze for a moment as she stepped from Iroh's office. Every person in the room outside was staring at her. Had heard everything. She sprinted out of the building.

* * *

Korra was not far from the general's office. She had set herself down on the edge of the dock with Naga, her legs dangling off the side. Various military types stared at her as they wandered about their business. 

"Korra?" he asked as he settled onto the dock a little apart from her.

She sighed. "I... I was a complete jerk back there." She twitched and tears streamed from her eyes. "I know all about his family but I expected him to just storm in and rescue her. And then when he mentioned the Earth Queen. Oh Bolin. I... I hated her, have hated her for years. I don't even know what she looks like! I just... When they told me about the corrupt leaders... She was always the worst somehow. She was the one I most wanted to get rid of. And... and I've never stopped hating her." Korra swiped at her eyes. "How can I hate her so much? And I was just unfair to him. I should apologise. He... He's been so nice to me. Him and his grandfather."

"I think he understands," Bolin said, glancing back the way they came. "He... He was taking it hard too." Korra looked worried. "But... like he was saying; the Beifongs - they'll do something. Kuvira is heading back there soon and she must be able to help."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Korra gazed down towards the ocean, still crying. "I... I just lost my temper. I just... She's my friend. She's my first friend. Except for Naga. And they're saying she was only pretending? That she's an Equalist? No. That's not Asami. We... There's just no way," she insisted, her tone sharpening. "She's been abducted and it's her father's fault. Asami had nothing to do with that attack. Amon attacked her in the arena. She couldn't have had anything to do with the poison either." Korra stopped. "Hiroshi must have done that too. I thought it was odd he brought the tea, but I-" Korra broke off. "She's alone with them right now. I... I'm just glad she's not a bender. They can't- He can't take it away like with Tahno. But I don't want to think about what they might do to her. Because of me. Bolin; what if she's waiting for us to rescue her? What if she's waiting for the moment we'll burst in and it'll be over, and it won't because we're sat here and there's nothing we can do and-" The rest of Korra's sentence was unintelligble under her sobbing.

Bolin shuffled closer, gingerly putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Korra leant against him limply, and then slowly moved her arms to embrace him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder as her sobs wracked her body. "We'll find her," Bolin said, rubbing her back. "She's amazing. She's strong. If there's anyone on team Avatar we can believe in - other than you of course - it's Asami." Korra's arms tightened and Bolin echoed the motion. He glanced around at approaching footsteps; Iroh.

"Korra?" he asked. "Korra, about before-"

Korra drew away from Bolin and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry Iroh. I... I was wrong. Sorry for... well, everything."

Iroh shook his head and handed her his handkerchief. "No. It's nothing compared to the current situation. I... I was just concerned if you were okay?"

Korra made a sound that sounded like a laugh and a cough. "As okay as I can be right now."

Iroh nodded. "Look, I know its not too much help, but I cannot believe for a moment that Hiroshi would let anything happen to Asami. He's a horrible man to be sure, but he is if nothing else fiercesomely protective of his daughter. She will be kept safe I am certain."

Bolin nodded too. "He's right, Korra. You saw what he was like after the Red Lotus. And what Asami said he was like after... You know, before." Korra nodded, wiping her eyes again. "He probably took her because he would be too worried to leave her behind. It... It would be kind of sweet. If it didn't sound like he thinks he owns her."

"I suppose..."

"Korra," Iroh said. "I understand how you feel. If my best friend was missing, I wouldn't rest until I knew she was safe."

"Oh," Bolin said, his eyes wide. "Um, it might be more complicated? See, Asami is Korra's girlfriend."

"I know-" Iroh broke off his eyes widening. "She... She is? I..." He gaped at Korra but swiftly recovered. "I see. I did not know Asami as well as I thought."

"We're not girlfriends," Korra broke in. "At least, not anymore," she added after a pause. "Now we're just friends-"

"You broke up?" Bolin interrupted. "When?" He glanced up at Iroh as the general took a panicked step backwards.

"Yesterday. Right before the match. I took your advice and talked to her. We agreed we're, well, I'm not ready for a relationship-"

"I... I honestly never knew," Iroh insisted. "I... just hope I was not some form of catalyst. Please believe me, I had no idea..."

"Why would you be...?" Bolin trailed off as Iroh's non-sequitor made sense. "General Iroh; are you dating Asami?"

"No. Well, not yet." He smiled a little awkwardly. "I want to. I did make my interest known and Asami did not rebuff me. Then again, she never mentioned her involvement with Korra, so..."

"The roses. I... I should have noticed that." She looked up at him. "The necklace was yours too wasn't it?" Her fingers traced a pattern across her neck. "The silver one with the gem that looked like it was filled with fire?" Iroh nodded. "It was a good choice. It suited her and she... she liked it. And the chocolates. Those were really tasty. And no wonder you sent so many." Korra looked worried. "Does this mean I can't spend time with her?"

"No!" Iroh said. "It doesn't work like that." He eyed her. "But you probably shouldn't do some of the things you did while you were her girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah. Not doing that... But; can the three of us hang out when we get her back? And the others; Asami, me, Mako, Bolin. You I suppose."

"Of course, and I look forward to it. For now... I promise you both; I'll do something. I'll let you know whatever I learn as soon as I hear it. Unfortunately we are still unable to do anything but wait at present." He sighed. "In the absence of a better plan would you like to wait in my office for now? I have really good coffee," he added earnestly.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Korra said.

By the time they reached Iroh's office, a new desk was already setup. The atmosphere was much more pleasant, and Bolin glanced around the room with interest. Several hawks were perched along one wall. When Iroh excused himself to attend to some business, he and Korra spent a long while staring at the multitude of photos on display. Here a picture of his family and friends. There a picture of Fire Lord Izumi and Iroh in regular clothes and looking decidedly relaxed. At some point Iroh had spent time with the Kyoshi warriors. In another he was sat on the back of a dragon. The day stretched on, each minute an hour, each hour a day and the day seeming like a whole month. They briefly left the base with Iroh to have more different coffee in a nearby shop; the general personally vouched for the staff's discretion given their identities. And later as the evening darkened the sky, Korra and Bolin reluctantly left the base, hoping there would be something tomorrow.

* * *

Mako's face was bruised and his right eye was swollen shut when he came home the next day.

"What happened to your face?" Bolin exclaimed.

"I tried to quit inventively," Mako replied, slumping down onto his futon.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"The company is falling apart now that the Sato's are missing. I went and got myself fired before things got too out of hand."

"Fired? Oh, no Mako. No, no, no." Bolin shook his head. "What exactly happened?"

Mako sighed. "Bunch of executives arrived at the plant and told us we were getting new bosses. Chao told me they were actually from Cabbage Corp and they've staged a hostile take-over. The share price of Future Industries collapsed yesterday and apparently everyone panicked and tried to distance themselves from a known Equalist sympathiser. Cabbage Corp bought everything that hit the market and now my division isn't even part of the same company anymore. That part I might have been able to live with." Mako scowled. "But then they started insulting Asami; calling her an anti-bender and a traitor. So I told them to shut up. After everything Asami did for every person at that plant, I couldn't let them say that."

A lot of the financial stuff went right over Bolin's head, but the gist seemed to be that Future Industries was in trouble and Cabbage Corp was taking advantage of the situation. "...and then they beat you up?"

"Yes and no." Mako winced. "I kinda started it."

"Mako..." Bolin said.

"I was trying to defend Asami," he exclaimed. "Some of my former colleagues were a bit too willing to side with the new bosses and tried to score points off me." He stared at Bolin. "They called me the Sato boytoy; Asami's fail-safe when no one else would do. I... I just lost it." Mako swallowed. "No right to insult her like that." He grinned. "You should have seen it though. Not one of them had ever been in a real fight."

"So what about that," Bolin gestured to his eye. "The guards take it out on you?"

"Nah. It was Toji surprisingly. The guards were on my side. Good number of people were still loyal to Asami. Chao quit with me. So did Aunt Baba and Samboon. Loads of us. No one worth a damn wanted to work with anyone who was stealing Asami's company out from under her."

"Um. Okay," Bolin said. "Good for justice, but not so good for us. What happens now?"

Mako rolled over. "Don't worry. This place? We were given it, we're not just here with Asami's permission. If anyone tries to force us out, we can go to court. And we'll win."

"Okay," Bolin replied, still wary.

"And I... I'll help find Asami too. I have an idea, but we'll need Korra."

* * *

Korra was once again on the cliff-side when Bolin and Mako arrived on air temple island the next day. The scrum of press was noticeably lessened, not so many almost willing to run the police blockade for an exclusive, though they were still both exposed to a barrage of questions and shouted speculation. Korra noticed their approach when they found her.

"Hey guys," she sighed.

"Hey," Mako and Bolin replied.

"You heard the news this morning?" Korra asked.

"That Hiroshi was funneling company funds somewhere? And the Earth Kingdom treaties mean no one knows who has access to them? Yeah we caught that bit," Mako replied.

Korra shook her head. "There was some after that too. They're... They keep accusing Asami of stuff. Of designing the Equalist's weapons again. And now they're saying she seduced Iroh to maintain her cover." She swallowed. "Tarrlok's taking any opportunity to make her look bad."

"I... I wish i was more surprised; he's a major stock-holder in Cabbage Corp," Mako replied. Korra at least looked as confused as Bolin felt. "It means he's got a hand in the running of the company. As Future Industries does worse, Cabbage Corp picks up. Tarrlok stands to get even richer by making Asami and her company look bad."

"He..." Korra bit her lip. "He's said since she's in league with them, the kidnapping reports are being dismissed. No one is going to even try a rescue mission." Korra sighed. "I don't get it. After everything she's done for the city, they've just turned on her."

"Comes back to money I'm afraid," Mako said. "Hiroshi had majority control of Future Industries. With him out of the way the bank and the council can seize the company - apart from the parts Cabbage Corp made off with. And no one will say a thing as it'll cut off funding to the Equalists and who would oject to that?"

"Do... you understand much of this?" Korra asked Bolin.

"I think so. Rich people are going to take all of Asami and Hiroshi's stuff," he summarized.

"Huh," Korra said. "I should pay them a visit then." She clenched her fists.

"That is really not going to do us any good," Bolin replied quickly. "What they're doing is horrible but legal. Asami doesn't even have the law on her side right now."

"Then we need to prove she's innocent," Korra replied.

"And that's why we're here," Mako said. "I have an idea-"

"Mako; no," Bolin interrupted. "I don't think-"

"I'm in," Korra said. "I don't care what it is, I'm in."

Mako took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to some old... aquaintances. The gang leaders haven't all been caught by Amon yet. If anyone knows what's happening around here - the less than legit stuff, its that lot. It's... well, a terrible idea, but the only chance we've got."

"Then let's go," Korra said and Bolin's heart sank. He remained vague on just how this plan was even supposed to work. Shady Shin in particular would be less than pleased to see them. Even if they had Korra with them. But there was no point resisting as the Avatar grabbed both their wrists and dragged them off the cliff with her as she leapt for the ocean.

* * *

It was so strange to be back in the slums. The sights, the sounds, the smells. That was something he could have comfortably gone without ever experiencing again. Hopefully this would never become the norm again. Mako clenched his hands as he stepped into the warehouse. Zolt, Shin and Viper looked up, their men clustered nearby, gazes constantly checking the entrances. Unusually for their guards, they were all outfitted with physical weaponry. All benders too, but the gangs were not taking any chances. Mako tried to repress the shudder that ran through him along with the fractured memories of before - the ones he tried to never think about.

"Mako," Shin said, standing. "What a delight. And your brother. And the Avatar! How good of you all to visit us." The men's nerves got worse when Shin mentioned Korra's identity. Good. "It's been... Wow. Quite a while since we last saw you Mako. You've moved up in the world from what I hear on the radio. Such a shame that your place on your little team got overshadowed isn't it?"

"Enough." Mako straightened. "I need to know everything you three know about the Equalists."

"And why would we help you?" Zolt drawled. "We're no friends of the Avatar."

"No, but most of you are benders and you know what Amon can do," Mako replied.

"Plus," Korra stepped forward. "Mess with me and I will blast you to Lin Beifong this instant. You know who I am. I doubt you want to really see what I can do."

Viper sighed. "Relax Avatar. Mako reign her in a little." Korra bristled at his words. 

Shin carrying on blithely as if Viper had not just upset Korra. "Yeah," he said, sitting back down with a grin. "It's been so long and this is hello? We're not so stupid as to fight her. Not again. And not now she doesn't have to pretend to just be a firebender. Tell me Mako, you taught her the to the trick lightning yet?" Shin grinned. "Pretty handy thing to know... 'specially for her. Rare I hear for Avatars to get that one."

"We don't have time for this," Korra interrupted.

"You may not have time, but we got plenty now the Equalists have cleared out. Tell me, Mako. Why do you care? What's big enough to get you to come back here? Is it really the rich Heiress? You sleeping with her, is that it?"

Bolin shuffled his feet somewhere behind him, but Mako paid him no mind. "No," he growled. "She's my friend and I owe her... Does it have to be more than that?"

Zolt leant his head to one side, studying Mako. "I thought I understood you, Mako, but no. Why you care about her still? Oh. Let me guess; you ain't sleeping with her yet, but yah got plans to shack up with her?" He chuckled.

Mako fought the wave of panic, the need to flee. He had to see this through. "Do you know anything or not?"

"What exactly is in it for us?" Shin asked.

"Getting rid of the Equalists," Korra said. "You need more?"

"It would help," Viper said. "They were a nuisance but we worked around them. And now they're gone. All the way to Waharu." His eyes widened a moment and he looked away from Mako. A lead.

"You... don't know do you anything do you?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"There's nothing to tell," he re-stated.

Shin regarded him for a long moment. "Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. We still need recompense."

"No," Mako said shaking his head. "Price is too high. We're leaving."

"You're welcome to come back you know, Mako. Any time, all forgiven," Shin called as they walked away.

"No!" Bolin said. Mako turned to find his brother glaring at the gang leaders. "None of you can come near him ever again!"

Zolt, Viper and Shin paused for a moment before erupting into laughter. "What's all this Mako?" Shin asked. "Your brother now your bodyguard?"

"So what if he is?" Korra replied before Mako could. "You heard what he said. Go near Mako again and you'll have to deal with both of us," she added. "I know what you've done - to these two and others. Don't for a second think I'm not dangerous. I am not Aang; push me and I will kill. You wouldn't be the first."

* * *

"Why don't we just set the police on them?" Korra asked as they left the slums.

"Won't do any good. They've all been arrested more than once and it never sticks. There's corrupt officers on the force, disappearing witnesses, framing innocents; it's hard to get them to jail, let alone keep them there," Mako replied.

"Does Lin know all this?"

"Of course," Mako replied. "But there's not a lot she can do. She'll fire the officers who can be bribed when she finds them, but the courts are the big issue. Too easy to buy their way out."

"It's like the Red Lotus; Lin mentioned they had people in the police," Bolin noted.

Korra sighed. "Problem forty-two for the Avatar," she muttered.

"I'm not sure you could do much. It's a police matter; you don't have to sort everything. There are more important things," Mako said.

She glared at him. "I'll solve every problem that upsets me. Or involves my friends," she added in a quieter voice.

"This is what makes you a great Avatar," Bolin said. "You were awesome back there," he added, smiling.

Korra shot him a crooked grin. "So were you. You stood up for your brother."

"Ah, thanks. Not sure how seriously they took me though."

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. And I meant it; they don't listen to you and they'll regret it." She glanced back the way they came. "I could just go and knock their heads together right now."

"Leave them be. But; thank you. Both," Mako said quickly.

"Its fine. Just let me know if they try anything." Korra sighed again. "At least we know one thing."

"We do?" Bolin asked. "I thought..."

"Waharu," Korra said. Mako nodded. "It's a forest in the Earth Kingdom. Not great, but a start at least."

"Its about what I hoped for from a street gang. I'm going there - see what I can find. If Asami's there... I'll bring her home," Mako said.

"I'm going too. Can't just sit here while she's out there. We'll bring her home together," Bolin added.

"Did we just... lose a few months?" Korra demanded. "This is just like when we first met; I'm right here. And you two are going to be going with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea?" Mako said. "You were going North, right?"

"I am not going off to pursue spiritual training while Asami is kidnapped. For one I will never be able to focus, and for another, she's my friend. The longer we leave it the harder it becomes for us to find her. I don't know what's happened and I'm not sure I want to think about it. I need her back. We all need her back." Korra folded her arms.

"Okay, but I kinda agree with Mako?" Bolin said. "We don't know how long this will take..."

"You're on form today, Bolin," Korra said. "Usually you take my side."

"It's not like that-" Bolin tried to protest.

"If I remember my geography right, Waharu forest is about ten days from here on foot," Korra said. She rolled her eyes at Mako's expression. "Yes I had to learn Earth Kingdom topology! It was very, very boring. But I do know exactly where it is. The world isn't going to end if I vanish off for two weeks. We'll find Asami and as soon as we do, I'll come back. Plus-" Korra grinned. "You'll have a much harder time finding Asami without Naga."

"Are your parents going to be at all okay with this?" Mako asked.

"I'll talk to them. They should understand. If not... They may be my parents, but Asami is Asami. I refuse to let her suffer."

* * *

"Dad!" Jinora shouted excitedly as she stared around the secluded cavern. "It's the Spirit Oasis! It's where Princess Yue ascended to become the new moon spirit!"

Tenzin could not repress his grin as his daughter leant over the pool and stared at the circling spirits. To chose to come here rather than see the Fire Ferret's victory; an unexpected choice for someone her age. His pride was tempered a little by Jinora's insistence that since they repeated the games on the radio later she did not need to be there to hear the match, but it was gratifying nontheless.

"Tenzin, Jinora," a voice called from behind them. Unalaq. "I apologise for keeping you waiting."

Tenzin bowed. "Unalaq. Please, there is no need to apologise. Jinora has been admiring the Oasis."

"I am pleased you are so interested. Is this your first time in the North, Jinora?"

"Yes sir. It's... It's just amazing," Jinora was grinning.

"The most spiritual place in the Northern Water Tribe. And a place of both tragedy and rebirth." Unalaq inclined his head. "Apologies. You are well aquainted with the events that occurred here."

"Yep," Jinora said. "But this is still the most spiritual place I have ever been."

"I wish times were better for you to appreciate it more." Unalaq's expression grew more serious. "But I have serious concerns for the Avatar. When I talked with Korra, I... I noticed she has a particular dislike for spiritual training."

"Yes," Tenzin agreed. "It seems to stem from the Red Lotus."

"Quite. And I am therefore at a loss as to how to deal with that problem." He swallowed. "Especially as... Zaheer is in the spirit world." He looked warily at Tenzin.

"What?" Tenzin gasped. "I knew he had left his body, but..."

"I would not have expected to find him there. It was... an unpleasant discovery." Unalaq's hand drifted to his arm and the worst of his former injuries."He is still strong, stronger than many who find their way there. His actions are coldly deliberate. I have... spoken to him. And he knows Korra cannot avoid him forever, and that she must arrive in his vicinity eventually. Tenzin; we need to do something. If he remains, then Korra's training... The Avatar State will be beyond her."

"I know," Tenzin said. "Zaheer may be harmless for now, but as soon Korra enters the spirit world..." He sighed. "Korra has been reluctant to discuss much of his contribution to her training. From what I have picked up, he taught her a warped version of the Air Nomad beliefs. She has heard only fractured words from Aang; you know full well how important an Avatar's past lives are."

"Indeed," Unalaq agreed.

Tenzin frowned. "This is particularly badly timed. Harmonic Convergence is too close."

"Quite so. And spiritual energy has been increasing at both portals in quantities completely out of line with the last century's observations. I have tried to keep your mother appraised of the situation, but things are changing more rapidly than anticipated."

"Is Harmonic Convergence really going to happen that soon?" Jinora asked.

"You have been taught about it?" Unalaq asked, surprised.

"Yes. Well, only that it happens every ten thousand years when the planets align. And cosmic power pours down onto the planet." Jinora looked at him questioningly as she mimed the events. "It begins with the summer solstice in the North" She pointed to the ground. "And the winter solstice in the south." Jinora pointed into the distance.

Tenzin smiled. "That is just about all we do know about it. Sorry, Jinora. There isn't anything else to tell."

"Indeed. Even the majority of spirits are too young to remember the events of it's last occurence," Unalaq said. "At least those willing to talk to humans. The older spirits are difficult to locate and often actively hostile towards our intrusions. There are well-regarded theories relating to it however; legend has it that the portals at both poles were once open and that they lead directly to the spirit world allowing humans to physically enter. History does not record how or when the portals closed, though the Avatar - the first Avatar - is often considered the reason. The appearance of someone wielding all four elements coincides with the sealing of the portals, the disappearance of the lion turtles and the founding of the four nations. It is not a stretch to conclude that Harmonic Convergence figures into those events in some way. In our... discussion-" Unalaq winced. "Zaheer spoke of the event as a restoration of the natural order; the return of a time when spirits and humans live together once more. If it this is truly what will occur we must prepare Korra to deal with the event as best we can. If nothing else she must make contact with her past lives. Preferably even with someone so distant as the first. Though I... am not aware of a single Avatar in the last five hundred years who made contact with them."

Tenzin sighed. "And it remains troubling we do not even know their name. There are hints however.

"Oh?" Unalaq asked. "I was unaware there was even that much."

"It remains only speculation but there are a few records. We think the first Avatar originated from the tribe who would come to found the Fire Nation - at least based this is the favored interpretation of the depictions in the Sun Warriors temple. The first recorded earthbenders, Oma and Shu, also hint at the first Avatar. Some of the carvings in the Cave of Two Lovers are estimated to be close to nine thousand years old and amongst these is a depiction of what might very well be the first Avatar. And there is one avenue yet to be explored. Though I doubt we can make use of it."

"What is it?" Jinora asked.

"Wan Shi Tong's library. There have long been rumours that somewhere within his collection there is a scroll describing the first Avatar and circumstances that lead to their unique ability. But..."

"I see," Unalaq replied. "A pity."

"Um?" Jinora asked.

"The last humans to speak to Wan Shi Tong were my father and his friends." Tenzin shot Jinora a grim smile. "They learned about the day of Black Sun there but in doing so enraged it's owner. He sank his library beneath the desert sands and refused all of my father's subsequent attempts to apologise and make peace. He is somewhat unforgiving."

"Can't we just dig it out?" Jinora asked.

"Would that it were that simple," Tenzin said smiling.

"It... It may be nothing, but there is something else I have recently learned from the spirit world. You are familiar with the tree of time I take it?" Unalaq asked.

"Naturally. But it is inaccessible at present and has been for a long portion of recorded history," Tenzin replied.

"By chance I spoke to a spirit named Koh and the tree came up in our conversation. Koh fears the tree - or rather what it holds."

"What it holds?" Tenzin asked. "There is something inside it?"

Unalaq nodded. "A powerful dark spirit, something more powerful and more dangerous than anything else in the spirit world. Koh insists that this entity has been awaiting Harmonic Convergence, but will tell me nothing further of it's history, why it waits or how it came to be trapped there," Unalaq said. "Information is scarce and those who know a fraction of it are reluctant to speak. I know only that it is an ancient force, something almost beyond a spirit. I fear even the Avatar would have difficulty coping with it's escape."

Tenzin sighed. "And as if that was not enough; we have these strange reports from Republic City that this Equalist leader - Amon - is able to take away bending. He's claiming his powers were granted to him by the spirits." He shook his head. "I thought my father was the only one capable of that."

"Your father spirit bended if I remember correctly," Unalaq said. "We know bending is spiritual but it transpires it is not wholely separate from the body. We have studied both animal and human benders in an ongoing quest for knowledge and understanding. Our aim was to improve our healing capabilities. As abhorrent as their skills are considered, bloodbenders have proved vital in the mapping and understanding of the biological mechanics of living organisms. Thanks to them we know of points where spirit and the body intersect; what we have traditionally called chi points. The spirit bending effect might be replicable by severing these same chi points via bloodbending." Unalaq shook his head. "We have not dared experiment along these lines; we do not know if the effect is reversible and I have yet to see a single case where it has been performed. What does Master Katara think of this Amon and his actions?"

"She's anxious to examine an afflicted bender, but until we do we remain in the dark."

"Is Korra... troubled?" Unalaq asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. She's more impatient about delays to her training. Once that is over with she has expressed the desire to defeat the Equalists; she thinks that because she defeated the Red Lotus she can defeat anyone." He sighed. "Her over confidence troubles me more than anything."

* * *

Tenzin could only stare at the note again when he arrived back in Republic City. Pema rubbed his back, her head on his shoulder as he read over the few words once again:

_Tenzin. I have gone with Mako and Bolin to find Asami. I need to find her as soon as possible. Please don't worry - I'll be back in a few weeks to finish my training. Sorry I left before I finished, but I'll make it up to you and Unalaq. Your student, Korra. P.S. I will keep Mako and Bolin safe. When I find Asami I will keep her safe too. We will all see you again soon._


	8. Storm Clouds

Asami's head swam as the door slammed shut. The world around her rumbled and trembled, a distant roaring overwhelming her hearing. Her hands twitched and to her relief her fingers flexed. She clenched her fists as she tried to will herself to sit up. A few seconds of straining got her nowhere. At least she was no longer frozen in place - the thought made her whole body tense. Amon. Where was he? Where had he taken her? Was her father okay?

"Amon!" Her father's voice. "You assured me she would be unharmed." No. She had to be half asleep or mishearing the words.

"I caused no damage. I merely rendered her unconcious to ease your flight." That voice. Different to the one in the arena, but familiar. Far too familiar. The preacher on the radio. Amon. "You asked for my help. I rendered it. Or would you rather I left her to deal with the aftermath?"

A long pause. "No," he father replied miserably. "I..." It was his voice. He was here.

"Never wanted her involved; I am well aware. Your failure tonight caused this change of plans."

"My failure?" her father roared. "I did precisely as you asked. She was near collapse right from the start." Her father was aiding the Equalists.

"Then maybe we should blame your daughter? I understand she assisted the Avatar."

Another long pause. "Please. Leave her out of this."

"I am fully prepared to. As long as you render aid to the cause. We must now adapt to what has happened, not dwell on what failed."

"Can I see her now?" Hiroshi asked. Asami's body tensed again, ready to attack.

"No. She will likely not recover for a few hours. In the meantime, I would like your assistance in the next stages of our plans."

Footsteps faded into the distance, into that muted roar. Airship, Asami realized. She was on the Equalist's airship.

* * *

The overcast morning skies of Republic City were brightening faster than Korra had expected. It felt so much later in the day, though the majority of the city's populace still seemed to be asleep. She pushed the final round of supplies into Naga's saddle bags, and turned back to her parents. Senna and Tonraq huddled in the doorway of the pagoda, shivering in the chill morning air.

"I guess this is it," Korra said, feeling a little awkward still.

"I guess so," Senna said, nodding. Korra stepped forward and hugged her mother, her mother's grip tighter than expected. "Promise you'll take care of yourself and you'll come back soon?"

"I will," Korra replied and her father hugged them both.

"You know..." Tonraq stopped himself. "Do what you need to do. I'll talk to my brother."

"Thank you."

Senna let go of Korra and proceeded to hug Mako and Bolin in turn. "Take care. Both of you."

"We will," Mako replied. "I'll keep an eye on them both."

"And I'll keep an eye on you two," Korra replied with a sigh. She clambered onto Naga, Mako and Bolin scrambling up behind. With one final goodbye, Korra urged Naga forward and into the water. It was second nature now to expand the bubble of air around them as Naga clambered across the bottom of the channel. They saw only scattered traffic in the city as Naga raced through deserted streets and into the slums. One last time hopefully; they were soon through, past the fences and the border patrols. Out into the forest. Out of the city.

* * *

Wide open spaces were once an ever present part of day to day life for Korra - though those always used to be white. Maybe with some blue spots and very occasionally some grey rocks. Republic City itself was a mishmash of vibrant colour. Or at least it should have been; for some reason in memory the city was predominantly a paler grey. White and blue and grey. Never green. Not like this. Rice paddies stretched out all around them as they left the forest behind.

"It's like the world's biggest garden," Bolin said after a while. "I mean; Asami's were huge, but this is something else."

"It doesn't look that much like it," Mako replied, wind whipping the maps he had been studying since they hit the forest. "Someone's garden would be more carefully arranged. This is a lot more chaotic. A lot more natural."

The first night was the strangest; so different to the chatter and movements of that night in the slums. So different to the almost total silence of the Sato mansion. So different to air temple island. No gently lapping waves as constant background in the deep night. Here insects buzzed incessantly and bullfrogs croaked in the distance. Even the swaying of the trees in the most gentle breeze produced unexpectedly loud rustles and creaks. The effect was at least soothing; if circumstances were different this would be a fantastic experience. Asami's absence would forever temper any enjoyment Korra could get out of these moments. The Earth Kingdom seemed almost inconceivably huge; Bolin commented it occupied more land mass than the other three nations combined. It felt like it; a day of Naga running across the landscape, tracing the path of a river as it cut through the landscape, and they seemed to have covered almost no distance at all. The city was still visible, but distant, somehow tiny. Ahead were more hills and rice paddies; they would not see their destination for close to a week. At the least the river provided plentiful water and fish for Naga to catch.

But, thoughts came back to Asami all too often. How was she? Was she still in transit or might she and her captors have arrived at their destination by now? Did she have enough faith to hope they were coming for her? Korra hoped Asami clung to that thought at least. Dinner was a hurried, slightly bungled meal of noodles and spices. It seemed like a tiny portion of their supplies, but Mako seemed reluctant to even part with enough dried noodles to comfortably fill the three of them. He did at least light the pile of fire wood in the small depression Bolin had formed. The flickering flames had a strange hypnotic effect hard to look away from. Bolin began toying with a rock close to the flames, jerking his hand back at the heat of it.

"Hey, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah Bolin?" she replied.

"Can you... I mean, if you get a chance, could you teach me to lavabend?"

Korra almost smiled. "Afraid you're talking to the wrong Avatar. That's not something I was able to pick up. I do remember the principles though; might help you?" she added hurriedly as Bolin's face fell.

"But..." Bolin frowned. "I remember you lavabending before? Or was it something else?"

"Oh that," Korra said with something like a laugh, even as the memory chilled her. "That was firebending and earthbending at the same time. Little bit different. Same effect admittedly. And that's definitely an Avatar only trick."

"Ohhh," Bolin said. "So," he said shuffling forward a little, getting a little closer to her. "How... does lavabending work?"

"It's..." Korra scrambled on the ground for a decent sized rock to hold up. "You have to think of the rock as more than just one solid object. Try to think of it as thousands of tiny parts all locked together. In some rocks the parts are so loose they crumble - like sand. In others they're locked really tightly and that's what makes them so strong. But; if you can focus on those tiny parts, you can try and move them individually. Move them fast enough and they get hot. Get them hot enough and the rock melts. Leaving you with lava and hopefully somewhere to put it so it won't incinerate you."

"Oh," Bolin said, blinking. "That's so... simple? It's like when you can hit rocks together and get sparks, right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Like that. Lavabending's a specialized skill from what I remember. Very few people can do it. I mean-" Korra held the rock between her palms and concentrated. With a sharp crack the rock split neatly down the middle. "-that's what happens when I try. It's possible I'm doing it wrong. Or maybe I can't. But I keep practicing just in case. Maybe I'll get it right one day."

Bolin scrabbled for his own rock and clasped it in his hands. Nothing happened; the rock did not even split. "Guess I'm not one of the lucky ones either."

Korra patted his back. "Don't give up so quick. G-" She stumbled on the name, the final memory, the dream coming back in the same instant. "Ghazan... he told me he spent years learning and then perfecting the technique. It's not going to be something you can just pick up like that."

Bolin nodded. "I guess so. Never know unless you keep trying."

* * *

Days passed. After making camp and dinner near a wooded grove, Mako got the firewood stacked another fire as the sky darkened. He turned as he stretched the cramp out of his back. And the first thing he saw when turning around? Korra's open bag. Was that a bra hanging out the top? Nope. Not thinking about that. Not speculating or looking any closer. Well. Presumably Korra skipped any discussions with her mother about keeping her underwear out of sight. Right. Not looking at Korra's bag. At least Bolin's just had food hanging out of it and dirty dishes stacked beside it. Mako paused.

"Bolin? You had the noodles before right?" he asked eyeing the pile of washing up.

"Yep," Bolin called from nearby,

"And the casserole?" Mako nudged the dish with his foot.

"Uh-huh," Bolin answered in a slightly quieter tone.

Mako resisted the urge to sigh. "Bolin, I know you're a growing... boy, but we are going to have to ration the food."

"No complaints from me, Mom."

Mako glanced over his shoulder. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing!"

Mako groaned and span around to glare at his brother. "Look at all this mess! You've just left your stuff all over the place. This campsite looks awful."

"Mako, stop stressing. What's the problem? We'll sort it out tomorrow when we head off," Korra said lazily.

"You know that when you get to eighteen you're technically an adult right? You can buy your own sake or get married or thrown in jail. But you can't just leave your stuff on the ground with your... Your..." Why was this so hard? "Clothes," he concluded awkwardly. "Hanging out of your bag."

Korra leant over to one side and stared past him. "Okay; what's eating you Mako? It's just a bra. I have a whole load of them. If I lose one, it's not the end of the world."

"No, it's... Oh never mind," Mako said, stalking off to grab at the dirty dishes.

The supplies would last for two weeks with two meals a day. More than enough for now, and finding somewhere to get more supplies ought to be pretty easy. Even if that failed, Naga was great at catching fish and allowed them to move faster than they could walk. Money-wise, there was enough Yuan for a few days of pricier lodging than Mako had ever seen within Republic City. Provided they all shared one room. More if it was cheaper in the Earth Kingdom they could hold out for longer. Which in turn would affect the food budget, but they would still cope without issue for a month with their current funds. And hopefully the trip would not come even close to that length. If it did, well; the emergency money hidden in his shoe and the other cache in the lining of his bag might be necessary. This pursuit of Asami was so expensive; so much for his dreams of Satomobile ownership. No; Asami's life, her friendship with Korra - those took priority over material possessions.

Night-time felt a little awkward; they just lay around the dying embers of the fire together. Should Korra sleep separate? Or at least have more privacy? She had made no fuss since they met her; she had even slept in the shack with Bolin. But should he make her the offer? No. That would just sound awkward - especially at this stage. Still, getting Korra away from them for a little while would be helpful; he needed to talk to Bolin about how much money he brought. Although - if they ran out of money maybe they could get jobs. Mako wanted to sigh. Did he have to overthink everything? How long did he think this escapade was going to take again? Well, perhaps Korra could use her Avatar status in some way? No. It had to be a better idea to avoid drawing too much attention. It seemed somehow appropriate that the most powerful person was nothing close to rich. But then, that notion was coloured thanks to Aang - he had been a monk after all. Korra had none; there was nothing to stop her being rich and the Avatar. Mako paused. Had any of them managed that?

It felt a little childish to be jealous as he watched his companions' slumber. Korra slept curled into Naga's side, the polar-bear dog's legs embracing her as if Korra were her pup. Bolin and Pabu slept similarly with Bolin curled around his fire ferret. And he slept alone; no pet to keep him company. Maybe if he liked animals more? Mako sighed. It would just be nice to have someone to cuddle in the dark like this. As much as Pabu was fun to have around, he doubted he could stand to let a fire ferret use his shirt as some kind of home.

The sight of Korra doing her laundry the next day sparked an unexpected memory; Bolin had been certain she could find a job in the slums as a laundry lady. He had been righter than he realized. Korra did her clothes in a decidedly unique fashion. After throwing her clothes into the river she forced the river into a waterspout spinning clothes around at high speed. Her clothing swooped and soared above the river until the last trickles of moisture were gone. Mako wrung his own shirt out again, and contemplated asking if Korra could use her abilities on that too.

* * *

There were some wonderful things outside the city. Everything seemed so different. Quieter, peaceful, beautiful. If circumstances were different this would be near perfect. If Asami was not in danger. However the countryside also boasted danger. And neither Korra and Bolin seemed to have the slightest interest in self-preservation.

"Bolin, stop!" Mako yelled. His brother was half-way up a nearby tree, his face and arms heavily covered with protective cloth. He was now perilously close to a beehive. "Korra, make him stop that! He's going to get hurt."

"You can do it Bolin! Don't stop now!" Korra ignored, and did not even turn to look at, Mako.

"Sorry Mako," Bolin called. "I promised Korra some honey." He at least gave the impression of a guilty shrug as he continued his clambering. Mako's breath hitched in his lungs. He was going to have to move quickly when the bees swarmed him. Smoke should be a good deterrent. Mako glanced around for something to burn, some green leaves ought to do it. He stopped with a jolt as he looked back; Bolin had amazingly already extracted a honeycomb and not been stung once it seemed. He successfully navigated his way back down the tree with one hand and squeezed the stolen honey into a bowl. "Lunch," he said with a smile as he presented the dish to Korra.

Somehow the topic turned to horror stories over lunch. Korra related a bewildering number of creepy tales; a spirit who lurked beneath beds, one who induced nightmares at will, a three-headed dog guarding some variety of mystical stone, one who guarded its home with a fierce intensity; the list went on. It was at least fortunate the sun was high in the sky. If Bolin trembled like that in broad daylight, he would have been out of his wits come the night-time. Honestly; why did he like these kinds of stories so much when they always made him afraid? Korra eventually ran out of tales to relate and stared at Mako. "Do you know any?"

"I don't actually know any stories - not like you do, but there was this rumour in the slums that used to creep people out. It was all about this bloodbender," he said chomping down on a berry and beginning to feel a little nauseous. The idea of fresh fruit dipped in honey had sounded good at first. By this stage the meal was somewhat sickly.

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "I remember that. He bends the blood out of people's bodies in the middle of the night. And in the morning their corpses are found with blood coming out of their nose and ears!"

"You really believe that?" Korra asked.

Bolin shrugged. "Bloodbending's been done. Plenty of waterbenders in the slums. Might be true - I did used to hear it a lot."

"Yeah," Mako said. "And you never slept well for the next three days because of it."

"Ming... She couldn't do it. She tried to teach me the principles, but it was next to impossible for her. And I never got anywhere with it," Korra said. "I... I asked Katara about it. She told me about Hama."

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "The one she met in the Fire Nation! The dramas of that bit are always so creepy."

Mako prodded the fire with a stick. "Yeah. But it always made me feel a little sorry for her."

"Sorry for her?" Bolin asked. "She was a bloodbender, Mako! She was luring people away in the night!"

"Yeah. But she was... reacting to what happened. The Fire Nation-" A bitter note entered his voice. "-they imprisoned her. And her friends. She wanted freedom." He sighed. "But. Yeah; what she did... There's no forgiving that."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. And I... don't know if the radio plays said anything about it, but she did teach Katara. And she... She was never sure about it. She kind of regrets it, but admitted it was helpful in healing. Not that she does bloodbend," she hastily added. "Just... She knows more about the body because of it."

"Plus, it's kind of illegal in Republic City. I would bet Toph and Katara are the major reason for that," Mako added. "I heard a few waterbenders figure it out every now and again. Most of them won't admit to knowing how, but the ones who get caught..." He grimaced. "I hear one's been imprisoned for eleven years now. Her arrest was a huge thing back then given how many people died. Plus no Aang to take her bending away."

Bolin frowned. "So how do they even keep her in prison? Shouldn't she be able to get out at any point?"

"You're forgetting the limits," Mako said. "They steer clear of her when it's a full-moon. The rest of the time she isn't capable of doing anything like as bad."

"Wonder if I can learn energybending. You know; like Aang did," Korra mused. "That'd be seriously handy."

"Not sure anyone's even capable of teaching you that one," Bolin said. "But still... If we did meet a bloodbender; what would we do? I mean, Katara only beat Hama because she could bloodbend too."

Korra grimaced. "Well. I can't. And I don't really want to try and find out if I can." She stared up into the sky. "I don't know; maybe fire breath? I ought to be able move my mouth still. Right?" She blinked. "Oh. Lightning ought to do the trick."

"I doubt that'd work," Mako said. "From what I know, once you're bloodbent, you get stuck in whatever position you were in. I doubt they'd let you conveniently get into the right stance beforehand."

"So is bloodbending the only way?" Korra looked nervous. "A one-on-one fight?" She sighed. "Need to pay attention to the moon then. I don't want to fight any waterbenders when it's full."

* * *

Korra and Bolin seemed to have conceived of the worst contest imaginable: think of yet another new thing to make him more disgusted or annoyed than he had ever been before. The delayed sneezing contest as they held blossoms against their noses. Whose earthworm was longest - Mako ignored the innuendo of the link his brain made. The mightiest mosquito killer. After a while he began seriously entertaining sneaking away from camp while they slept. But there were other moments. Such as the time they left the valleys behind and reached the vast rolling plains. Korra gaped at the open space, Bolin drawing her attention back to the micro-scale by pointing out the grasshoppers chirping all around them. That lead to a new competition; who could catch the most. Bolin won by a good margin, though they looked the happiest as they released the captured insects en masse. The hoard of insects took to the air as Korra yelled "Freedom."

As the sky darkened they reached a sloped hill. Naga, Pabu, Bolin and Korra delighted in rolling down it over and over again. The air was soon filled with yells as they sped up, and laughter as they reached the bottom, too dizzy to even stand. Sitting beside the pile of baggage, Mako shook his head and turned back to his journal.

Dear journal. I hope these two idiots realize they're meant for each other. At some point anyway. I've never seen anyone do these little contests with Bolin so readily. And while I haven't known Korra as long, she just... clicks with him? She always seems relaxed around him. It's just... which one of them is going to make the first move? It's not like pro-bending is in the way anymore, from what Bo said, whatever was going on with Asami was sort of over even before her dad took her. Maybe that's why nothing's happening; they're having fun right now, but she's... Well. We just hope she's okay. She will be. And we'll get her back. Then idiot 1 can ask idiot 2 out and they can have a massively stupid date and realize how much they actually like each other. They'll have fun. And since there's no pro-bending, I can't see either of them having a problem.

Wait. Mako blinked. Where were the pair? A bush near the bottom of the hill was shaking. They... They couldn't. Could they? Two people giggled in the distance. Okay. Probably nothing.

"Let me see that," Korra said. "Huh. It's not as big as I thought it was." She sounded disappointed. Mako glanced around. He could not be around for this. There was no way he was listening to this. So, apparently idiot 1 and idiot 2 had jumped forward far further than he would have expected. Good for them, less good for him. Was this the first time? Of course it was the first time - given what Korra said. It had to be Bolin's. What if she got pregnant? Did Avatars have magic contraception? Could water benders... Mako derailed that line of thought as fast as he could. Probably though. Well, with practice and a lot of focus. No. Why was he still thinking about this?

"Sorry to disappoint," Bolin replied. He did not sound terribly happy. Okay. So maybe nothing was going to happen.

"Hey, don't worry." A pause. "It looks nice." Korra's voice trailed off as the bush shook vigorously. He was still sat here. Was he a voyeur then? No. He was leaving right now. Pretend he had no idea what happened when they came back later.

"Korra, that's awesome. You're doing really good."

Had they forgotten him? Could he just plug his ears and hope they would get this out of their system and go elsewhere in future? At least it would cut down on accomodation costs. Well. No; it would increase them. One room for the couple and one for him. And should he really be facilitating them like that?

"Urgh," Korra said. "I need to wash my hands after this."

Nope. Leaving. Mako stood up as Korra rose from behind the bush, wiping sweat from her brow. "Hey Mako." She grinned.

Bolin staggered as he stood a moment later. "My legs are cramping."

"I'm not surprised; that was not a comfortable position."

Mako coughed. "So. Sorry if I disturbed you guys or anything."

"Oh, no. It's fine. We found yams!" Bolin said with a smile.

Korra was holding some too. "I found four! They're pretty hard to pull and I got really sticky. But your brother's a great teacher."

Mako blinked and sighed. "Yams. Right. I thought you two were... Nevermind."

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Nothing," Mako replied.

"Hmmm." Bolin frowned, his thoughts distracted after a moment. He grinned. "Still, Korra is a super-fast learner."

"He's a good teacher," Korra smirked, nodding to Bolin.

"And she's talented," Bolin added as the pair clambered up the hill.

"He's supportive."

"Enthusiastic."

"Encouraging."

Idiots. Mako smiled.

* * *

Sitting between Mako and Korra did not always seem like the best plan as they rode on Naga.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me lightningbending?" Korra asked.  
"No."

"Why no?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"It's dangerous," Mako replied.

"All bending is dangerous," Korra protested. "Especially firebending. Mom told me I accidentally set the tent on fire when I was really young." She paused. "You think I can't handle it, is that it?"

Mako squirmed behind him. "It's not that. I just... I'm not sure I should be your teacher like that. Zuko or Iroh; those are the kinds of people you should learn from. They'd be honored to do it too."

"Yeah, but they're way behind us now and I don't know when I'll next see them. You're here."

"Also?" Bolin interjected. "Zuko never actually used lightning. At least not as far as any records are concerned. In all the dramas and stories he only ever redirects it. His sister... She's still the best in the whole world."

"Zuko's sister?" Korra asked.

"Uh-huh; Azula."

"She's... She's the one who took Ba Sing Se right?" Korra asked.

"Yep. Nearly killed Aang too."

"What happened to her?" Korra glanced over her shoulder again.

"Not totally sure. She's not allowed out of the Fire Nation; that much I know. I think it'd have been hard to miss if she died; lot of people are looking forward to that," Bolin said.

"That's horrible."

"Kinda. But she did plenty of horrible things back then." They rode on in silence, the sky darkening as they rode.

"Mako..." Korra tried again.

"No," Mako replied.

"All you have to do is show me how it works. I've seen you do it. I just... want to see it again. I can figure it out myself after that."

"No, no and no," Mako said, his body tense against Bolin's back.

"Come on!" Korra pleaded.

"No."

"Didn't Iroh once demonstrate it in your school?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Bolin pressed. "Wasn't it cool or something?"

Mako was silent for a moment. "Yeah it was cool. It was just... Amazing. I can still remember everything he said." Mako made a vague attempt at impersonating Iroh's voice. "Don't try yet. Learn when you're older. Learn from a trusted master if you must." Mako dropped back to his normal voice. "Then he had us chanting lightning is dangerous for five minutes. And the horror story of how some of his classmates died when they messed with it in a swimming pool. Scared a load of the students. No one figured lightning was awesome after that."

Korra sighed. "I trust you Mako. And I'm an adult. And the Avatar. I know about lightning and water - I'm not stupid enough to fool around with it like that."

"No." Korra growled. "Korra? Look, I'm flattered you think I can do this, but I am not any kind of master. And I have absolutely no confidence in teaching you it - no matter what they said back in the city. Lightning is just... risky. It'll explode when you do it wrong. Do it right and you still risk frying your heart. It's the fastest thing I've ever seen and it kills at roughly the same speed. One tiny mistake and someone dies. Because here's the real risk; it won't necessarily go where you point it. Lightning goes where it wants - if you're lucky its where you want it. Sees to vary based on terrain..."

"I am so glad I can't do it at all. And I really don't want to get hit by it," Bolin added just as the heavens opened with a roar.

"Rain!" Korra yelled. She sounded excited. Sliding from Naga's back she started dancing around in the downpour, freezing swathes of rain into ice as she moved. Bolin leapt from Naga's back, Mako following him a second later as they dug their cloaks from the saddlebags and sheltered under them.

"I hate this," Mako said with a frown at the sky.

Bolin barely heard him as Korra charged across muddy grass. She was smiling. A genuine smile; the first since Asami's abduction. "First time in the rain?" he called to her.

"Not really," Korra shouted back, as she sent another wave of tiny icicles to the ground. "This is... different. It never rained in the North - just snowed. There were rainy days in the city, but nothing like this."

"Here," Bolin said offering Mako his cloak. "Keep yourself dry." Mako blinked at him for a moment, before a warm smile appeared on his lips.

 

"Have fun," he said as he wrapped the other cloak around himself, shifting his footing.

Korra was freezing the puddles when Bolin reached her. Ice crystals piled up on the muddy ground, snowflakes and icy paths left in Korra's wake. She froze large areas and began skating across the surface. Bolin bent a rock trail nearby; just to give them somewhere solid to stand that wasn't going to turn into a sucking mud quagmire. Korra contemplated mud monsters to terrorize unwary travelers, but Mako pointed out they would collapse within minutes.

"The rain tastes different here," Korra said as she finally seemed to run out of energy. She licked her lips and threw her head back, her mouth open to catch more falling drops.

"You're right," Bolin said after a moment as he mimicked her action.

"It's really hard to keep looking up..." Korra said. "Okay; contest. Who can keep looking up the longest in the rain?"

"I take that challenge!" Bolin said.

"Okay. Three, two, one, go!"

Bolin stared up, not so much seeing but more feeling the water droplets as they struck him. On his forehead, mouth, nose, ear, shoulder, just below his eye. The first drop to his his eye hurt more than expected. But he needed to endure. The flicker of light and rumbling sound made him blink.

"What was that?" Korra asked, looking around warily.

"Thunder. You never heard it before?" Mako asked.

"Of course I have. It's.... It's just a bit different like this-" She broke off as lightning flickered again. "Wow," she added staring at the sky. Naga was whimpering nearby, her whole body shaking. "Easy girl," Korra said even as the roll of thunder made her jump. She stroked her hand across Naga's head, whispering soothingly into the polar bear dog's ear.

"Guys?" Mako asked. "I think we should stop with play-time. We don't want to get struck by lightning."

* * *

The damp clothes and resulting chill only lasted a short while. Korra soon began bending the water out of their clothes as Bolin tore the sticky chunks of mud away. The downpour threatened to soak them again until Korra bent the air above them. Travel became much more comfortable after that; a dry spot in the middle of the deluge. It was close to an hour later when they found the village - and the old woman with the umbrella waiting for them.

"Greetings young visitors," the woman smiled. "I am Aunt Meng."

"Hi," Korra said. "I'm Korra; these are Mako and Bolin." The trio bowed.

Meng looked at them and smiled. "I had expected you to arrive earlier."

"You... were expecting us?" Mako frowned, looking nervously around the area. Bolin followed his gaze. Nothing. Well, no Equalist troops closing in on them at least. Just other villagers sheltering in porches, all watching them with interest. A little creepy; though at least Meng's smile was friendly.

"Yesterday's clouds informed me that three visitors would arrive in our village today. Although those same clouds made it sound like you would be here nearer lunchtime." She shot a scowl up to the heavens. "And would avoid the rain. Still, they were correct about you arriving, if not the time." Meng shrugged. "Come; you are welcome here."

"You're a fortune-teller?" Bolin asked.

"And inn-keeper," Meng said with a flourish. "I have prepared a room for the three of you. No need to worry about paying; you are honored guests."

The inn was warm, dry and filled with helpful staff. Nothing like what Mako had been talking about with dread up until now. Hot tea and dry robes made Bolin feel so much better. Still. It was a little disquieting that he, Korra and Mako were the youngest people around. Where were the kids? The teenagers? Anyone below fifty? Well, except for Meng's protege; Tsuruya.

"The night is still long," Meng said as they relaxed, sated, warm and comfortable after their meal. "Do you wish me to tell you your fortunes?"

"Our futures?" Korra asked.

"Never tried?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "There was a stall at the festival but we- I didn't try it."

"Well then. Let's give it a go. Mako, you should get in on this too." Mako opened his mouth to protest. "And before you start; its just a bit of fun."

"Fine," Mako grumbled.

Meng lead them into another room and settled down in front of a fire in the centre. She waved her customers to sit opposite. "I will begin with the oldest. The oracle bones will tell me your future." With a flourish she swept the bones into the fire. "Yes... yes! I see it now. Mako; your fate is tied to the Avatar's!"

Bolin's thoughts flashed in an unwanted direction, Mako and Korra holding hands. With kids. Married and settled down. Him visiting as often as he could, never able to stop staring at the still vibrant Avatar. The one who laughed at his jokes and confided everything in. The smile when Mako turned to look at Korra for a long moment before turning back to Meng jolted his nerves. Of course he would have to stand by his brother no matter how he felt. Say it was all for the best. Move on and find someone new. He had done it before. He could do it again. But would he ever really be able to forget her? He blinked, forcing himself to concentrate as Mako grumbled. "Bit vague isn't it? I mean; everyone's fate is tied to the Avatar. Anything a little more specific?"

Meng rolled her eyes. "Most people would kill for that kind of prediction. Fine. Look; see the phoenix symbol there?"

Mako leaned over. "No."

"There," Meng said pointing into the flames. Mako shrugged. "It's one of the rarest anyone can receive. Though..." She looked at Mako with narrowed eyes. "It can represent many different things." Mako snorted. "Duty, loyalty, compassion, resilience," Meng carried on ignoring him. "Rising from the ashes. On it's own it is a yang. With a dragon it becomes yin." Mako shaking off his past misdeeds, dating Asami - where was Iroh though? His brother could fulfill that foolish day-dream he had back when they snatched Asami's purse. Just like the gangsters thought.

"So... that's good, right?" Mako asked.

Meng sighed. "It can be." She eyed the fire. "No more for you; the bones are gone. Young lady?" Korra sat up straighter as Meng threw more bones into the flames. "You will be involved in a great battle that will brig a new era."

Korra smiled. "Sounds challenging. Hope I win."

"Yep," Bolin put in. Korra facing down... who precisely? The Earth Queen's army sounded decent enough. She would tear through them with her Avatar powers. Bring about peace the world over and go one better than Aang.

"But that's like the least surprising thing for you," Mako said. "I'd be surprised if she told you you were going to have a quiet and fulfilling life." And with a humble earthbender husband. Bolin shook his head.

"Oh!" Meng said grinning. "You are going to be so lucky, my dear. See these markings?" Korra peered into the flames. "A pair of butterflies; your love life will have a happy outcome."

Korra grinned. "That's an awesome fortune," Bolin added. The two of them blissfully happy together. Husband of the Avatar - that would be nice. Or... Or would she be with Asami? Asami conquering the technological and business world and Korra master of the spiritual. Was there anything they would not be able to do?

"I can... Yes! I can almost see who it will be!" Meng leant in closer, Korra leaning to see more, Bolin unable to not try and make out what Meng was looking at too. Where was it? "There!" Meng said. "Almost, almost!"

With a crack, a burst of flame rose from the fire and the observers sat back hurriedly. "Well?" Korra asked. Bolin's heart thundering in his chest. Male or female?

Meng shook her head. "The flames were too hot; the bones broke apart before I could see clearly. It might have... No. I would want to be sure before I told you anything."

"Thanks Mako," Korra said in a sarcastic tone as she glared at Mako.

"Hey, don't blame me! I could have just sat this out. I never wanted a fortune the first place." He scowled at Bolin who tried to shrug nonchalantly. Just how would his fortune tie with Korra's?

"So you can't see anything more?" Bolin asked, just to be sure he could hope.

"This type of prophecy is rare. Even if I tried again, I doubt I would see any more."

"It's fine. It's my future and it'll happen because of what I do," Korra said with a smile. "Though..." Her expression turned serious. "Can you see the future of someone not here?"

"I... what do you mean?" Meng asked.

"We have a friend who... She's a long way off and we don't know how she's doing," Bolin said, not sure how much to say.

Korra nodded. "Her name is Asami and we're worried. Can you... Can you tell us where she is?"

Meng hummed to herself. "Not really how it works, but... I can try. Is there a picture or something she owns? Don't worry, you'll get it back. I only burn the bones."

Korra hurried to their room and came back with a photograph. It was of a captured moment at the Winter festival and it was hard to ignore just how close Asami and Korra were standing to each other.

"Such beauty," Meng said, watching Korra's face.

"Yes..." Korra murmured.

"You're going to be surprised," she said in a quiet voice. Bolin blinked at Meng. Had she really said that? Neither Korra nor Mako had reacted. What did that mean? That Asami and Korra would be together? Or did it mean they would not? "Ah. Something at least," Meng said in a louder voice as the bones darkened in the flames. "I am impressed... Oh. Oh, my; a dragon."

"Which means?" Mako wearily asked.

"Just like your own fortune; a lot of things. Adaptability and transformation for the main part." She looked at him levelly. "Yang to the phoenix. Often indicative of couples and spouses. Care to comment?" Maybe Asami really would wind up with Mako?

"I think you must have the wrong idea; nothing like that with me and Asami." He glanced around. "Help me out guys? You know she's twitchy around me."

"Yeah, we know Mako. She..." Bolin blinked. It could still be Mako. But if he insisted. "...must be someone else's yang?"

"That's great, but where is she?" Korra asked.

"I'm sorry," Meng said. "I mostly do love fortunes, and this is a weak reading so removed from the subject. Locating someone is very different. Still; she's lucky to have three people who care so much for her." She turned to Bolin. "And finally; Bolin."

Bolin swallowed hastily. "What do you see?" Was Korra his future? Was anyone? Maybe... Maybe he would get back with Haruhi?

Meng stared into the flames, her face neutral. She frowned, tilting her head to either side, looking puzzled for a moment. Meng grinned. "I can't see anything."

Bolin was not sure what to feel. "Is that good? Or bad?"

"Both and neither. It means your future is not set in stone. You have no destiny Bolin. What your future holds will come about by your own hand and no one else's. You have far more power over your tale than most could ever dream. Relish the chances this life gives you; it will all come down to you in the end."

No destiny. But in a way it meant any destiny. He could do anything then. His own radio dramal one he could write, produce, direct and star in. Or he could be a general in the United Forces, rallying his troops behind the Avatar to bring peace. He... Bolin's heart surged. He could be with Korra. There was nothing to stop him. He could be with her. And if he did; Korra's fortune promised a happy outcome. All he needed to do was pluck up the nerve to say something. He the radio star, his wife the Avatar.

* * *

Bolin stared up at the ceiling from his futon. To his left was Mako, and to his right was Korra. He sighed.

"Can't sleep either?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah," Bolin jumped but soon settled.

"I thought it was just me," Mako added with a sigh. The three of them chuckled.

"How far from Waharu are we now?" Bolin asked.

"Two days," Korra replied.

They lapsed into silence again. Bolin still did not feel tired in the slightest. Mako's breathing seemed pretty regular now. Korra was staring at the ceiling again.

"Hey Korra? What do you think about Aunt Meng?"

"I don't know," Korra said. "I... I always knew I had a destiny as the Avatar. What I want more is to know how to be a good Avatar. That's the thing no one seems to have the first idea about and I've no clue how to start."

"You're a good Avatar," Bolin said.

Korra smiled. "I haven't done anything yet though."

"You defeated the Red Lotus? They were horrible people."

"Yeah, but that's just one thing. Once we rescue Asami and I beat Amon - I really do need to finish training." Korra rolled over to face him. "Remember when we talked before... Before Asami was taken? In the park that night?"

"I do."

"I was so afraid of things changing and leaving the city. But here we are; everything changed and I left anyway. I... I never wanted this, like we are, trying to find Asami, but I wanted you to all come with me."

Bolin smiled. "You just had to ask, you know. I would have said yes." Once he might have felt he was needed more in Republic City. But now; this was where he wanted and needed to be. By the Avatar's side.

"You would?" Korra blinked at him.

"Of course." Korra chuckled, clamping her hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?" Bolin asked.

"I was going to ask you," she said between gasps. "I thought it would be selfish with everything you had there. And Haruhi. But even when you told me you guys broke up, I still didn't think I could. So... thanks. It means... It means a lot that you would come with me."

"Korra; I'll happily go anywhere with you." His heart thundered in his chest as Korra squirmed closer, curling both her arms around his arm. Bolin lay perfectly still, barely wanting to risk breathing. Was that Mako snickering from his other side? Korra was so warm, and she seemed to fall asleep immediately.

* * *

Airship design was not exactly varied. There were only so many places to put a control room that make the slightest bit of sense. So unless Hiroshi had radically changed the layout of this airship, Asami had a good idea of where it was. The waiting had been the worst part. Days of observing work patterns and patrol routes. Every time footsteps came anywhere near her cabin, she feared it was her father. Even Amon might be preferable. Asami shook her head. Stick to the plan.

Two women would pass through this hall right about now. Then a huge man whose name she never caught would check the room a few minutes later. Time enough. Moving as quietly as possible on the metal floor, Asami sneaked into the communication room. At least she could still remember air temple island's frequency - there few places as guaranteed of help as them. If only she knew how far they had flown.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind her. Great. A loose variable. The woman tried to grab Asami, but years of self-defence training meant she was faster. A spate of chiblocking and the woman was unconcious on the floor. Too much time gone. Now to make the call and get clear before anyone noticed or found the unconcious woman.

The radio came alive with a burst of static, helpfully punctuated by the crack of a nearby lightning strike. Not good. "Come in air temple island," Asami said. Nothing in response but fizzing static. The thunder rattled the windows, the sound overwhelming the sound of rain on the glass for a moment. Asami clicked the transmit button again. "Come in air temple island. Tenzin? Jinora? Pema? Anyone? This is Asami Sato. Please, respond." She let go, straining her ears to hear something in the swirling static. Nothing. She hung on, waiting. This was her one chance. Neither Hiroshi nor Amon were going to let her roam so freely after this stunt. No. She needed to escape and soon. If this failed; she needed a way off the airship and would have to deal with getting herself back to civilization. With a sigh, Asami replaced the radio. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned; Amon was in the doorway.

"The rain makes you unable to communicate with anyone or anything," he said. Asami glared at him. Time to get it over with - whatever the punishment was for this transgression. Show no fear. He interrupted her before she could speak. "The rain cannot fall forever though. When it stops, you have my permission to try again." What did he just say? Her surprise must have shown on her face despite her best efforts. "I am curious as to whom you wish to contact. The police? Or the United Forces?" It sounded like he was smiling under that mask. "Iroh cannot come for you. You are not that important." Asami said nothing. "And I really would not object to a police pursuit. The metalbenders do need to be shown the errors of their ways just like the rest." He held her gaze for another moment before calling a name over his shoulder. "I believe Miss Sato has no business in this room. Could you please escort her to her quarters?"

He laid a hand on her arm as she passed him. "I assure you, I mean you no harm, Miss Sato. You are under my protection, under the spirit's protection if that is any aid in calming you. Just as all non-benders are. Your family have made our glorious revolution possible. Your designs are magnificent anti-bender weaponry. I must thank you." Asami pulled her arm away and tried to keep her hands steady as she was lead from the room.

* * *

"Asami," Hiroshi said as he stepped into her cabin minutes later.  
"Get out!" Asami yelled.

"Asami, please. We have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone." She eyed him. "Or stay. You paid for defence classes. I can just as easily use them on you."

Hiroshi slumped. "I'm sorry Asami. I never intended-"

"Sorry?" Asami seethed. "Never intended? Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I never wanted you involved," Hiroshi snapped. "You think I wanted you fighting benders with the rest of this lot?" Hiroshi took a deep breath and his voice quietened, his face still flushed. "I... you know how I feel about benders." Asami snorted. "I let you have your probending team because it made you happy. I let Korra live with us even though I thought she was a firebender. I-" he grimaced. "But I cannot ignore a second group of criminal benders invading our home. I can't ignore them killing Yujin. And almost you. You nearly died at their hands. I refuse to risk your safety any more."

"My safety? You let me be happy? I guess that makes you a wonderful father. Just...you're with the group who wants to bring Korra down. You know, my g- friend, the Avatar?" Asami stared at him. "You poisoned her."

"There is nothing personal about any of this. The Avatar is a symbol, a focal point for bending. It... remains unfortunate that it was someone close to you," Hiroshi at least looked troubled. "But she is not blameless. People have suffered from what she stands for."

"She wanted to help people. She wanted peace." She fell silent, her father unable to respond. "It was all lies, wasn't it? All another piece of cover to hide you. Pro-bending, the party, my promotion. You must have loved it when Iroh gave me that rose. How could my father possibly be an anti-bender? When the Fire Lord's son took an interest in his daughter." A new anger broiled inside. "I could have done you such a good favor you know dad?" Venom dripped from her words. "If I'd slept with Korra - no, if I'd married her - I don't think even this stunt would have made anyone think you were on the Equalist's side." Asami leant back triumphant. "Shocked yet?"

Hiroshi sighed. "I am... well aware of just how close the two of you were getting."

Asami sniffed. "I was barely trying to hide anything. Still, I've gone further - much further before."

"Do not think I am somehow ignorant of your past affairs," Hiroshi said, his voice level.

"What do you mean?" Asami said in a trembling voice.

"Yomiko? Such a sweet girl. Yuki - her father confided to me that the girl was besotted with you. Yumi, Sachiko, Sei, Shimako, Toko, Yoko, Noriko, Yoshino, Rei, Eriko, Kanako. Yes; I have been well aware of all your lovers over the last few years."

"What?" Asami whispered. "But. You... You..."

"Let them happen? Why should I stop you? You're my daughter, independent and proud. You weren't going to wind up pregnant. And not one of them was a bender. Safe, contained relationships. No scandal - it would have destroyed either side. If I forbade it you would find a way around the issue; I am aware of how you think, Asami. Oh, I knew what you were up to when your friends slept over, or you vanished off at parties. But none of them were anything like the ones who took your mother. Korra... Korra would have given me pause."

"I wish I'd slept with Mako now," Asami scowled. "Did I do a better job of hiding the men then? You didn't mention either of them."

Hiroshi frowned. "You... There were?" His gaze strayed to her stomach. "At least you were sensible."

Asami growled. "Don't you care who they were? Don't you want their names to add to your little list? Of course I was sensible - I refuse to give up on what I've been doing to have a child. So you think I'm somehow mature enough to have sex, but not necessarily enough to use contraception?" Her finger nails cut into her palms. "It feels like I've only ever kept one secret from you and it's two boys names! Or do you want to know everything I did with them and to them? The girls are okay are they? How about the kinds of things men and women like to do? I enjoyed it; so did they." She tried to grin through her anger.

Hiroshi's face was dark. "Its far too late now. Your firebender prince did not shock me either. He was perfectly placed to secure your future. I am just glad he acted on his own without prompting. He could give you everything you ever need. You would be royalty and protected, free to do what you desired. He could give you a better life than I."

"But he's still a bender," Asami said frowning and confused.

"For now. That would not have persisted after the marriage. Amon would pay him a visit, and your husband would be no different than you are. Perfect; a perfectly equal pair."

Asami's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to put her horror into words. "How can you be so... cold?" she asked at last.

"Because I have to be. You must survive the revolution even if I do not. You were not meant to be here; you would have been safe back in the city and living a normal life." Hiroshi shook his head. "But I couldn't leave you. Not when my cover was gone. We are forever one moment from the brink thanks to our shareholders. In your capacity as partner to the company you would not have lasted more than a few days after I left." He smiled. "Do not worry though; Future Industries might be lost, but your mother left your inheritance in Ba Sing Se. More than enough to make a fresh start."

"Do... Do you expect me to be happy about any of this? My entire life has been about what you wanted for me. Never what I wanted. You don't own me. And you let my girlfriends happen? I couldn't even rebel by sleeping with them? Why is it always about money with you? How do you know I could not have survived without you? What could I possibly gain from you? You've taken me from my friends, my home, my life...."

"Your so-called friends would leave you in the end. The slum benders only cared about what you could do for them. Iroh might have been interested but the daughter of the one funding the Equalists? He's not going to stand for that. You'd be disgraced when he left you. Korra would be hounded until she jailed you for betraying her trust. The heiress of the family disgraced. You would have lost everything. And who would be there to pick up the pieces? No one. You could go to the air acolytes if it came to it. But their power will be over in the blink of an eye. Please, believe me Asami, I just wanted to protect you-"

The sound of Asami's slap rang in the air. "Stop it," Asami said her breathing heavy. Hiroshi opened his mouth and Asami slapped him again. "I hate you."

"Asami..." Hiroshi tried.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "My whole life; you've always done something to make it miserable. I was happy. I was really happy. Friends, romance without complicated strings back to you. And you took it all away and never even asked me. My life is ruined. And it's because of you. I hate you." Asami slapped him again.

"Asami, please..." He broke off, his speech becoming garbled as his face went blank.

"Dad?" Asami paused. He slumped down to the floor. "Dad?" Hiroshi lay still and did not respond. She stumbled to the cabin door and yelled "Someone? Anyone? Help me! My father! He's..."

* * *

"Your father has suffered a stroke," Amon said levelly as Asami stared at her father's unconscious body. His chest labored and moved as a handful of machines kept him alive.

"Is he... Will he...?"

"Your father may survive..." Amon fidgeted. "But our resources are not enough. If we reach Ba Sing Se we can procure better medical care for him. However... We are not scheduled to arrive in the city for a few weeks. Speed is imperative with his condition. If you were... willing to assist we might reach aid faster."

"What... what would I need to do?" Asami asked, her hand trembling on the bed beside Hiroshi. Regret flooded her. She could not forgive her father, but this?

"There is nothing to fear. I do not intend to ask you to attack any benders. We have fewer well trained engineers than I would like. Assist with repairs and technical procedures and our down-times will be much shorter." Amon shrugged. "A simple equation."

"And..." Asami swallowed. "If we went back?"

"There is nothing back there for you. Your father is a wanted criminal. You stand accused of aiding both him and us. Miss Sato; the choice is yours. Aid us or allow your father to die."

* * *

The rain finally stopped the next morning but the villager's hopsitality persisted. Naga was soon laden with food and medical supplies. Meng even waded through the deep mud to say goodbye.

"I... have a confession. I should have mentioned it yesterday, but I... I was enjoying myself. It was so good to see you again," she said to Korra.

"Again?" Korra shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you at all."

Meng smiled. "I don't blame you. It was seventy years ago, and you were called Aang back then."

"Aang was here?" Korra asked. "Wait, you knew who I was the whole time?"

"Yes. I..." Meng chuckled. "I had the biggest crush on him. He had his fortune read by my mentor, Wu."

"Um... Well, I haven't talked to my past selves yet. But do you want me to...?"

"No, no!" Meng said. "Its been too long. And he barely noticed me at the time. He was absolutely fixated on his future wife - annoyed Wu somewhat."

"Katara was here too?" Bolin asked.

Meng nodded. "And Sokka."

"So... what was Aang's fortune?" Korra asked.

"He was told something not dissimilar to you; great battle in the future. I do wonder if its always true for the Avatar. If... If you ever do recall this, in future and you feel like coming back? Please tell Tsuruya or her successor that the bones always predict that for you."

"I'll try to remember," Korra said, smiling. "I hope I, well, they are able to."

Meng smiled. "I owe those three a lot. They saved us from the volcano." She gestured to the nearby mountain. "Wu never predicted the eruption that Aang prevented. He stressed that not everything can be seen through divination." She glanced at Bolin. "And Wu told him what I told you Bolin; your destiny is yours to shape." Bolin grinned. "It has been a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and shuffled away.

Korra stared back towards the mountain again. "What's that... Over the volcano?"

Bolin peered in the direction she pointed. "Oh. That's a rainbow. They sometimes appear after the rain."

"How far is is? I'd love to see it up close."

"No one ever touched a rainbow, Korra," Mako said.

"Yeah. If you go after it, it moves away," Bolin agreed.

"Well, if I did it quick enough," Korra mused as Tsuruya approached.

"Avatar Korra? A hawk arrived for you." The girl held out a message tube along with a red hawk on her arm.

_Dear Avatar Korra, Bolin and Mako. I hope this note finds you. You have done a good job of dropping out of sight. To keep you appraised of events: I have numerous operatives engaged in the search for Asami. We have captured some Equalists members so far. Those willing to talk at least indicate she is being treated well and is being kept safe. They were under strict rules to allow no harm to come to her. Unfortunately the rapidity of their movement makes tracking them or capturing the main force incredibly difficult and impossible respectively. A list of suspected Equalist camps is attached and I hope the provisions accompanying this will aid you. I will send another hawk if I learn anything further. For now, please take Archimicarus (or Archie) with you and use her to contact me if necessary. I apologise I am unable to help in person, but I will do everything I can from here._

_Please take care and remain safe. Iroh._

Korra glanced at the attached list and scowled. "They've left Waharu already."

"At least we have more leads," Bolin said as he opened the provisions bag. "Wow."

"Wow... What is... Wow." Mako stared into the bag and pulled out huge handfuls of Yuan.

"Is it a lot?" Korra asked. It was all Bolin could do to nod. With a screech a new hawk swooped out of the sky and nestled onto Naga's back. This one was pale blue and carried another message from Iroh:

_I realize I did not explain how hawks work. I do not know if any of you has made use of them before. They cannot just find people otherwise locating Asami would be trivial._

The letter continued on specifying various conditions for using the hawks as messengers. The birds could locate towns and both Archie and the blue hawk (named Azula) could identify Naga. Despite the initial short-comings, the birds would quickly familiarize themselves with those utilizing them. And fortunately among Iroh's collection was one bird that had ferried numerous messages to Asami. Iroh added a post-script at the bottom of the note.

_Please don't tell anyone I'm assisting you or conducting this search. I stand to get in a lot of trouble with various mutual acquaintances._

"So Iroh is part of team Avatar and he's not even here!" Bolin said. "Three more members!"

"Three?" Mako asked.

"Archie and Azula!" Bolin said. "Oh. And I can use Azula to be penpals with Iroh. What do you think Azula?" The hawk screeched.

"I do have to wonder about Iroh," Mako said.

"How he named his hawk after his great Aunt?" Korra asked.

"Yeah... Plus given what I heard about her. Well, up to him. Okay." He unfurled the map. "We are here, and the nearest possible base is in... Territory of Zaofu?"

"Isn't that Kuvira's city?" Korra asked.


	9. The City of Metal

Suyin was already awake when Kuvira reached the dining room.

"Su?" she asked. "You're up early."

"And good morning to you too Kuvira." Suyin smiled. "This isn't so much out of choice as necessity. I got a report of a large, white dog-like creature spotted in this area." Her finger jabbed down onto the map she had unfurled across the table-top.

"Korra," Kuvira said, stepping closer and checking the region Suyin had indicated.

Suyin nodded. "Unless someone else is roaming the countryside on a polar-bear dog. Want to see if you can find her?"

"With pleasure," Kuvira said, fighting back a grin.

"Oh, and take Wing and Wei with you; they're being restless," Suyin said as she leant back against the table sipping her tea.

"They're always restless," Kuvira said half distractedly as she studied the map.

"Yes, well. This should help." Suyin sighed. "It would be nice to have a more precise location but without air bison I guess we're stuck with what we have. And Tenzin can't spare the time to help either."

"So Republic City is still not in the best of ways?" Kuvira asked as she straightened up. "And that's not even considering the Avatar has seemingly gone missing again. Three times in just under two hundred years..."

"If you find her somehow frozen in a snow drift, you are to bring her back here and thaw her," Suyin said with a frown.

Kuvira chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. Hopefully we'll be back before lunch."

"Have fun," Suyin replied. "I, meanwhile, have to deal with some Equalist recruiters security picked up. Honestly; they tried that here of all places?"

There was no immediate urgency to locating the Avatar; it was not as if the world descended into chaos every-time one vanished. Yes; Aang's disappearance was swiftly followed by the obliteration of the air nomads, but nothing like that had occurred following Korra's absence. The world needed to have more faith in itself; people could stand on their own - provided they had good leadership of course. And unity; something to bring everyone together. The Red Lotus; their whole ethos was so alien to her, so wrong. How could they have hoped to succeed?

In the garden outside Baatar focused his undivided attention on what looked like an over-sized engine. He was fiddling with something, his hands somewhere inside the mechanism. Kuvira walked up behind him, Baatar not reacting in the slightest. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Good morning, Baatar!" she said loudly.

Baatar jumped, trying to turn to see how had surprised him. He sagged slightly. "Kuvira! That was... surprising." His heart was racing in his chest.

"Is everyone up so early this morning?" she asked.

"Everyone? I just... A new idea came to me last night so I wanted to get started on this," he replied, patting the hulking form of his project.

Kuvira rested her chin on his shoulder and scrutinized the engine. "It looks very similar to yesterday."

Baatar smiled. "It does. From the outside anyway. However; internally so much has changed. I increased the intake vents and..." Kuvira zoned out a little as Baatar rambled, his pulse fast and excited. It was oddly cute seeing him so impassioned and focused. Kuvira blinked as Baatar repeated his question. "Any reason you're up so early?"

"Me? I'm always up at this time." She sighed. "But, I do have work to do. I have to go find the Avatar. Again. At least this time she shouldn't run or attack me."

* * *

Kuvira stamped down hard on the rock and closed her eyes. The vibrations through the mud and rock rebounded on distant objects, their forms and natures becoming clear to her for a flickering moment. Animals scurried in the undergrowth and under the ground. Some observed these strange smelling giants that occasionally intruded into their domain while others fled at their mere scent. There were animals in hollow logs. Animals up in the trees. The sensation of leaves falling to the ground. There. Footsteps. Distant. Not too far.

"They're close," she said, opening her eyes.

Wei peered at the ground. "Good job you can do that. I can't make out anything on the trail."

Wing sighed. "And the broken branches? Those are just coincidental, yeah?"

Wei flushed slightly and looked higher. "Oh." He coughed. "How close are they?"

"Close enough to sense but too far for the polar-bear dog to bark at us, I assume?" Wing replied. He peered into the forest.

"How about a race?" Wei suggested.

"A race to the Avatar?" Kuvira asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"If you want. Ready? Go!" Kuvira was already shooting a wire up to the nearest tree as she said the last word. The other two were just behind her, but she still had the lead. She leapt from tree to tree with well practiced skill, the forest easy to negotiate. Kuvira paused on a branch. Was it worth dropping down to check on her bearing?

"No, we have been here. Look." Korra - and nearby.

"What?" Another voice snapped. Mako.

"The giant mushroom?"

Mako sighed. "Yes, its a giant mushroom. We've seen loads of them."

"No," Korra said forcefully. "We've seen the same one loads of times. We are going in circles!"

"Yeah, but this map. Look, it says..."

Kuvira bit back a smile as she swung towards the speakers. No sooner had she landed on a convenient branch, Naga barked a greeting.

"What is it, girl?" Korra followed Naga's gaze. "Oh, Kuvira! Are we glad to see you!"

"Korra," Kuvira said with a nod as she jumped to the ground. Wing and Wei were a fraction of a moment behind her. "Looks like I won," she said smiling at the brothers.

"Don't see why you're so please; it didn't mean anything," Wing muttered.

"Hey Kuvira," Bolin called. "And Wing and Wei! Hi guys!"

"Korra. Mako. Bolin," Wei greeted them with a nod as he reached the ground.

Korra blinked and frowned, leaning away from Kuvira, flattening herself against Naga's side. "You're not... Are you here to take us back to Republic City? Just to warn you, we have no intention of going back until we find Asami." She raised her hands in a fighting stance.

Kuvira shook her head. "No, no. Relax. We received reports that you might be in the area, but we're not going to try and deliver you home." Kuvira tilted her head to one side. "And like we could make the Avatar do anything?" Korra smiled at that. "But, you should know Lin is worried, the Sato's reputation is beyond ruined and the whole city is upset their Avatar has gone walkabout."

Korra sighed. "I am not their Avatar. And we just want to get Asami back safe and sound. Also, while it's a really tempting notion, I have been repeatedly-" She threw a quick glare at Mako. "- advised that bursting into their base, beating up all the Equalists and flat out killing Amon is a bad plan."

Mako spun around. "Hey, you never mentioned killing him before."

"Mako! It's... a figure of speech?" Korra scratched at her cheek and sighed. "Fine. I'll do the bring him to justice thing."

Wei stepped forward. "What do you know of their bases?"

Mako opened his mouth, but Bolin spoke over him. "Mako got some great information from his... our... um. Former extra-legal acquaintances. We've been to three bases so far but they'd been abandoned already. There's one near the Jing river though."

Suspicious. Extra-legal? A fancy way of saying underworld. Mako seemed to be having some trouble leaving his past behind completely. No matter. "The Jing camp has also been abandoned. We found it yesterday."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "No..."

"That was our last lead," Bolin exclaimed.

"Yep," Mako said scowling.

"Don't worry." Kuvira said quickly. "We've been looking for Asami too; Lin doesn't believe half the stuff being said about Asami right now. Su's had us looking for any trace of the Equalists."

Korra smiled. "Thanks. It... It means a lot to us."

"Also?" Wing added. "If you were heading to the Jing river, you're miles off course."

"If you kept on this trail I figure eventually you three would also need a rescue. Not that I mind rescuing the Avatar. And her friends of course." Did Wei just wink at Bolin?

"But this map..." Mako said flapping the paper.

"Let me see." Kuvira whipped the map out of his hand in one smooth motion. She blinked. Detailed. Far, far too detailed for maps most civilians could get hold of. "Just where did you get these?" And where had that hawk on Mako's shoulder come from?

A hasty exchange of glances between the trio from Republic City. "Bookstore," Mako said with a wince. His response made Bolin giggle.

"Bolin," Mako hissed.

"I'm sorry," Bolin chuckled. "That was so much like when Haruhi got asked where she worked..." He trailed off. "Oh." His eyes widened. "She didn't work in a bookshop did she?"

"No." Kuvira said and eyed Mako. There was no chance he had gotten these from any bookshop either; the change in his pulse confirmed her suspicion.

"So where did she work?" Bolin asked Korra.

"I don't know. She was your girlfriend!" Korra exclaimed. "Wait. I think Asami said she recognised her from somewhere. You should ask her when we find her."

"Bookstore?" Wing asked peering over Kuvira's shoulder. "Huh. Well. Wherever-" The trio were about to protest but Wing kept on talking. "-you got these from, you were reading them all wrong. Also they're out of date; the railroad is missing. And that forest is still there," he said pointing at the paper.

"So what now?" Bolin asked looking between Mako and Korra, oddly nervous.

"We could scout the area? If we were pointed in the right direction?" Mako asked, looking plaintively at Kuvira.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. If you're looking for Equalist camps, we want to come along."

Kuvira refolded the map and held it out. "While you are welcome to assist us. However for now, we recommend and indeed invite you to return to Zaofu with us. We should get an update from the other scouting teams later today. There may be some new information." Mako took the map from Kuvira's hands.

"Yeah, come back with us. We promise you'll love the city." Was Wei staring at Bolin? "I'll... We'll show you around."

"None of you visited us before, right?" Wing asked.

Korra shook her head. "I haven't. And if these two have they've somehow never mentioned it. But..." Korra fidgeted. "We'll lose time. Asami might get moved again."

"It is a risk admittedly. But we risk losing more time if we wander randomly. We offer exquisite food and soft beds. How long since you last had either?" Kuvira said, gesturing towards Zaofu

"Too long," Bolin put in quickly, his stomach rumbling.

* * *

Zaofu was beautiful when they arrived a few hours later. Despite their glowing endorsements, neither Opal nor Kuvira had done the city justice. Korra stared around her. The vast metal domes of Zaofu were reminiscent of the flower Kuvira had formed for her months before. The streets were clean, free from both litter and crowds. And despite the metal architecture, Zaofu seemed to have more greenery, more plants, flowers and trees per street than the whole of Republic City. The populace watched them with interest and it was starting to get a little embarassing. Even though Kuvira, Wing and Wei had flecks of mud marring their clothes, it seemed inconsequential next to the mud her own clothing had picked up. She wanted to get out of sight and not muddy up the city simply by walking throught it. Suyin was waiting on the steps of her home when the group arrived.

"Korra! Such a delight for the Avatar to visit our humble city. And these must be Asami's other friends?" she asked looking past Korra.

"Yep!" Bolin said with a bow.

"You did... briefly meet them at the Sato's," Kuvira said a little too quietly.

"Please, come. We have plenty of room, and the chef was already planning something new and exciting for dinner," Suyin said either not hearing or choosing to ignore the comment. The group trailed after her into what was in essense a metallic palace. Baatar greeted them with a wave and a smile, and he introduced them to his father and another child; Huan. Opal did a double-take as she wandered through the hall and then flung herself at Korra who caught the heavy text book Opal had flung into the air. She curled her spare arm around Opal.

"It's good to see you too, Opal," Korra said shifting the book around in her hand.

"You could have told me!" Opal glared over her shoulder.

"I thought you would still be asleep. Or does everyone now get up at the crack of dawn?" Kuvira replied.

"'Earth Studies'?" Korra asked, peering at the book's spine.

Opal stepped back and nodded. "My course at the university. Might not be a metalbender, but I do like all that kind of stuff. Mostly theoretical though." Korra leafed through a few pages, finding herself soon lost in the morass of calculations and unfamiliar terms.

"Hope it goes well," she said as she handed the book back and turned to Suyin. "Kuvira mentioned you might have gotten word from the other scouts?"

"All business this Avatar!" Suyin said with a laugh. "We haven't had all the reports in, but rest assured they are doing everything they can to find the Equalists and Miss Sato. And more importantly trying to ensure they aren't noticed while doing so. If we spook them, well, we have start all over again." Suyin smiled. "So rest up, try and relax until we know anything more."

"We'll... try. Well. Kuvira did offer to teach me metalbending?" Korra said.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Please do. What a delight; my protege a teacher to the Avatar! Kuvira? Would you mind showing Korra and her friends around?" Suyin asked.

"Not at all. Please," Kuvira said gesturing and lead the visitors further into the palace. 

"And please join us for dinner tomorrow," Suyin said. "My schedule is a mess today and on top of that I have to go interrogate Equalist recruiters. I'll let you know if they know anything, but they seem to capable of little but spouting that nuisance propaganda."

"We'll arrange something so you can talk to your parents as well. Don't worry about Su; she won't let on that we did find you or that you're here," Kuvira said as they walked on. The spare rooms were more sparse than the Sato mansion, but much more modern than air temple island's facilities. Kuvira pointed out one or two specific landmarks on a vast map of the city. Mako seemed particularly intrigued with the library, while Bolin requested to tag along with Korra's training.

* * *

"Metalbending is at it's core very focused earthbending of the form I suspect you are already familiar. But rather then trying to influence the whole form, you need to focus on the earth within the metal; the impurities. Despite the name of the discipline, metal itself remains impossible to bend. The impurities however are not. Move the impurities and the metal must move with them; this is the essential essence of all metalbending; Toph Beifong's greatest discovery." Kuvira smiled and held up a sheet of shimmering metal. "The single limitation with metal bending we have found to date is platinum. No metalbender has ever influenced the metal; we are fortunate then that it is exceptionally rare. Gold and silver are the next trickiest respectively - those can be manipulated but it is awkward and inelegant. The difficultly scales through every known metallic element beneath them; from bronze to..." Kuvira indicated a curious black rock on a nearby pedestal. "For practice and for initial training we use this." Kuvira held the rock up. "This may look unfamiliar, and its origins may sound peculiar; this is a fragment of space rock. Our visitor from space is unlike any other rock on our world. This material has many metallic attributes but is exceptionally close to pure rock. It is perfect for first timers." Kuvira moved her hands, the rock flattening into something almost fluid. A twist of her fingers and the rock looked almost squid-like, tentacles jutting out from a large mass. Kuvira clapped her hands together and held them out to Korra. When she parted her hands a slightly uneven oval rested in her palms. "Now; you try."

"I hope I can do this," Korra said as she took the rock. "It'd be nice to be able to do it. Not convinced I can do lavabending, so this'll be something of a consolation..." She focused on the rock, the rock elements starkly obvious. Okay. Now to move them. The rock quivered on her hand but stayed in the same shape.

"According to Toph's own account, Aang was not capable of metalbending either. Su has speculated that his personality was so far removed from an earthbenders that he simply could not focus as he needed to," Kuvira said.

"Then I want to be the first Avatar to do it," Korra grimaced as she focused on the rock again. With a quiet crack the rock shattered. "Damn."

"No, no. Excellent," Kuvira said. Korra looked up at her in surprise. "You just metalbent. Breaking it still requires the manipulation of the physical structures therein. The rock has broken; it must have been bent. So, in my capacity as a metalbender, I can hereby confirm you have the distinction of being the first metalbending Avatar in the world."

"Woo hoo!" Korra shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Bolin, did you see that? Metalbending!"

Bolin grinned. "I knew you could do it."

"You want to try?" Kuvira asked. She threw a space rock over to him. "You never know Bolin. It helps to start with this and work up."

"I want to try another. How about that one?" Korra pointed at a larger rock set on a pedastal.

"By all means," Kuvira said. "Remember the principles from before, but this time try to move the earth more smoothly. Push it into place rather than wrenching it. It requires more force than earthbending, but if you apply too much, the rock will split again."

"Okay." Korra took a deep breath. The rock molded under her fingers, each movement accompanied by a metallic creak. There was no crack of destruction this time; instead the metal moved where she wanted it. Mostly. It was like handling thick clay. A few moments later and she had a very large, very malformed flower resting on her hand. "What do you think?"

Kuvira whistled. "I'm impressed. That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone pick up metalbending."

Korra scratched at her cheek. "Thanks." She turned to check on Bolin who looked less than enthused. "Hey, Bolin? Are you okay?"

"Fine! Totally fine!" he said as he squeezed his own rock even tighter. The tension went out of his arms and he sighed. "I'm... I'm not sure I'm cut out for metalbending."

"Don't sell yourself short," Kuvira said. "Other metalbenders had no idea they were capable for years. Practice as much as you like." She sidled closer to him and side-eyed Korra. "Between you and me, I think our Avatar here has it easier since she's got centuries of earthbending experience to draw on."  
"Hey! I can hear you you know?" Korra protested.

Bolin offered a weak smile and refocused on his rock. Still nothing. He looked disappointed. Ah. No wonder; he had told her he admired Toph the most out of Aang's group. Korra bit back her smile. Did he realize that with his personality and interests, he was the most like Aang himself? Wrong element, but he had all the traits of an air nomad; art appreciation, animal-lover, friendly, cheerful. Would that make him happy? Before she could speak, Bolin sighed and thumped the rock down on the nearest pedestal. "Might as well face it; I'm never going to be able to do it."

"Don't loose help Bolin. We'll practice together. If I can figure it out, so can you," Korra insisted.

"It'd be... nice. But what if I just can't? Like lavabending? Metalbending would have been so useful against the Red Lotus. And the Equalists."

"Equalists..." Korra sighed. "Asami."

"I hope I'm not speaking out of turn and I know I only met her a few times," Kuvira said, shuffling her feet. "But I... we are all worried about her. And not simply for the business angle; though that has not been fun when things started going wrong for Future Industries. But at her birthday..." Kuvira shook her head. "No one had a bad thing to say about her, and I can't see her being so close to the Avatar and not being a good person. And now..." She trailed off.

"Her life is kinda wrecked," Korra finished, nodding. "She didn't deserve any of this."

"No. And I appreciate once again that it's difficult to not worry. And that even the scout's reports might not help with that depending on what they say." Kuvira grinned. "However; I can offer to help you release some stress and tension - if you want to."

"It... it might help. What did you have in mind?" Korra asked.

"Sparring; you did accept the idea a while back," Kuvira said.

"I did. And... Yeah. Sounds interesting." She glanced at Bolin. "You want to come too?"

"You'd be more than welcome; we can take turns," Kuvira offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but... I'm happy to just watch," Bolin replied.

* * *

The gym was empty except for the three of them. Perfect. Korra pulled her boots off and bounced on her feet, limbering herself up. Kuvira removed the bulkier parts of her uniform and took her place opposite. "I'll give you the choice; which element should I use?" Korra asked.

"Which is your favorite?" Kuvira replied.

"None. Avatar," Korra said pointing at herself. "Balance and impartiality is my thing."

Kuvira studied her, eyes sweeping across her to focus on her arms. "You used fire and earth against me last time. I've fought so many waterbenders..." Kuvira grinned. "Air. I pick air. I have never had the chance to fight against an airbender. Maybe I should have asked Tenzin..." she shook her head.

Korra smirked. "Good choice. I'm still newest at that one. Not gotten into a real fight with it either. All I do is drills and breathing exercises with Tenzin." Korra raised her fists. "Bring it on."

"First some rules; the one who brings down her opponent scores," Kuvira said as she dropped into a ready stance

"And remember ladies," Bolin called from the scoreboard. "Fair and clean fight; referee Bolin is keeping a close eye."

"Feels like a real match. With scores, referees and everything," Korra said. "What's the limit?" she asked.

"Five falls?" Kuvira suggested.

"How about five pins?" Korra offered.

"Make it ten."

"Deal."

"No holding back, okay?" Kuvira asked.

"Should be fun."

"Go!" Bolin called. Korra blasted a funnel of air at Kuvira, but she ducked under the jet in the same moment and hurtled forwards on a wave of rock. One arm around Korra's waist and she was on the floor with Kuvira pinning her.

"You... have gotten a lot better than last time," Korra said, too stunned to move for a moment.

"Been training just to beat you, Avatar," Kuvira replied with a sly grin.

"Good to see your fighting spirit. You haven't seen mine though."

"Then show me," Kuvira said.

Kuvira was not an opponent to underestimate. As Bolin called for them to start she punched a rock from the floor and shot it forwards. Korra was ready this time and dropped to the floor. The rock whistled over her head, and it was a simple matter to whip Kuvira's feet out from under her and push herself forward to pin her this time. It seemed only sporting to help Kuvira to her feet afterward. "Enough of a warm up do you reckon?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go all out. How about you try a different element this time?" Kuvira asked.

"This is so intense!" Bolin yelled from the distance. "I love it!"

Blasts of water, fire, earth and air shot around the arena. With each round, Korra cycled to a new element. Water and fire gave Kuvira the greatest issues when Korra pressed them into use, and she was exceptionally hard to keep up with even one on one utilizing rock. Air felt like the weakest of her skill-set, and Kuvira seemed to have no trouble pushing through her attacks and defences.

"And that's victory for Kuvira!" Bolin called out.

"I won this time, Avatar. Guess that makes us even," Kuvira sounded close to taunting her.

"Another round. You only won one more of these than I did. Bolin! Reset the score!" Korra huffed.

"You want to start from scratch? Fine!"

Korra had a feel for Kuvira now, how she thought, how she used the earth. Where her strengths were and where her weaknesses. Earth remained the trickiest to use against her, but even she was not insurmountable; a few of Ghazan's more complex and exotic moves surprised her. The other three elements were easier to use against Kuvira. Korra was breathing hard but grinning as she stood back up after her tenth win. "Had enough? She asked.

Kuvira clambered to her feet. "You still only won by one point. How about..." Kuvira stared at her arms again. "How about no bending?"

"Oh," Korra grinned. "Now this ought to be interesting. No elements, just one-on-one between two women." She glanced over to Bolin. "One more time!"

It was surprising how easily this training came back. How to incapacitate an opponent, disarm them, trip them, throw them. All part of her training. It had seemed futile at the time; she was the Avatar - she could use bending against her opponents. Now it was unexpectedly coming in handy. But it was not quite enough. Kuvira was police trained and much more recently than her. Towards the end of her days in the North the Red Lotus had been solely focused on bending. All her skills and techniques were at least two decades out of step with her opponent's. It was difficult to know how to deal with a few of Kuvira's more unexpected attacks.

After many victories on both sides, Kuvira flopped side-ways after one particularly challenging victory and just lay beside Korra as they both panted. Even the air felt warm now. "One more!" Korra said.

"If you can still stand up."

"I can totally..." Korra tried to sit up, winced and flopped back. "Maybe this is enough for today."

"We can do it again tomorrow if you want?" Kuvira offered.

"Deal." Korra tilted her head back. "Thanks for keeping score, Bolin."

"No problem! It was great watching you too. I'll let you get cleaned up - I'm going to catch up with Mako." Korra stared at the ceiling as the echo of Bolin's footsteps died away.

"I... I'm getting sleepy. If I'm not careful I'm just going to doze off here."

Kuvira hummed agreement. "Me too." Neither of them made any attempt at moving.

"Kuvira?"

"Korra?"

"This is the first time I ever got to spar like this. I... well, it was part of my training. But just for fun like this... Never had that before."

Kuvira chuckled. "I've never sparred quite like that either. Most fun I've had since... Well. Most fun in ages I think it's safe to say."

Korra looked to her side to find Kuvira smiling at her and smiled back. "But who won the third round?" Korra asked, peering at the scoreboard. 0-0. Bolin must have reset it.

"Can't... remember," Kuvira said.

"Okay. We can't leave it like this. Arm-wrestling! One final round, sudden death!" Korra said.

"Urgh," Kuvira groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, but smiled as she clasped Korra's hand. "Okay. On three? One, two, three!"

The match was nothing severe and despite some half-hearted straining, they both quickly found themselves laughing too hard to carry on. "Okay. We'll settle this tomorrow then."

"Deal," Kuvira said, dropping her head onto the floor.

"Tomorrow," Korra muttered, her eyes widening. "Oh. Hey. Can you help me with something?"

Kuvira peered at her. "Sure. But I need a shower first."

* * *

Bolin glanced around cautiously before taking a step back to stare at the huge metal statue of Toph. Whoever had created it had made her look so beautiful, so amazing. This whole city was so cool. Just like how Kuvira fought. Simply amazing. Since Toph's daughter trained Kuvira then that must be something close to how skilled the first metalbender had been. The sparring had been nothing like Bolin had seen before. Probending was nothing like as tactile and close as that had been. She was almost... Huh. She was almost like a upcoming rival in a radio series; like the sports dramas where the girls from two different schools fight it out in the championships - and it comes down to one final game; their last chance to do so until graduation. And whole sections would be the flashbacks and how the rivals used to be friends and their journey to reach the current point.

Maybe best not to think like that; he would likely end up in the overlooked friend, hoping the object of his affections noticed him and getting so upset when Korra got injured in the final. And sobbing like fury when she soldiered on to victory. Though; in some stories he would be able to confess his feelings right at the end regardless of victory or failure with about a fifty-fifty chance of reciprocation. Hopefully the happy ending where the complexities of graduation and getting to the same university was not impossible. No. He was not just a character in a radio drama; Korra seemed happy to have him around. She always seemed to enjoy their little games on the way here. Bolin blinked. He had been wandering and not paying any attention to where he was going. Where was he now? Ah. The library.

"Hey Mako," Bolin whispered once he located his brother.

"Yeah...?" Mako asked not looking away from his book.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Your day been fun?" Bolin asked.

"Pretty good," Mako replied stiffling a yawn. "How about yours?"

"Also good. I got to see Kuvira and Korra spar for hours. That was just... you have to see them do it all over again tomorrow," Bolin exclaimed.

Mako's lips curled into a thin smile. "I'll consider it."

"So," Bolin said looking around. "How are you and Baatar doing?"

Mako blinked and finally looked up from his book. "Me and Baatar? What are you talking about?"

"You have been in the library with him for some hours, Mako."

"I have?" Mako glanced around. "He's here?" Bolin pointed towards a tall stack of books nearby. "Bolin? That's a pile of books."

"And he's behind it," Bolin said. "You didn't know?"

"Nope!" Mako said as he stared at his book again. Okay, Mako was being no fun at all. Bolin stared at the bookshelves for a few moments. Better to leave him to it, maybe wait for Korra and Kuvira to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Hey Bolin!"

Bolin stopped stroking Pabu's head and turned to find one of Suyin's sons jogging towards him. "Oh, hi, Wing?" he tried.

"It's Wei," the teenager corrected with a chuckle.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Bolin said as he scratched his head.

"It's fine," Wei said, waving his hand. "Happens all the time."

"That must get weird. Me and Mako never get that. Some people have a hard time believing we're related," Bolin admitted.

Wei tilted his head to one side. "There's times when I wish me and Wing were like that, but: twins." He glanced around. "Where is your brother? And Korra and Kuvira for that matter?"

Bolin nodded to the library. "Mako's there. Korra and Kuvira just finished this amazing session in the gym."

Wei smirked. "The two of them seem to get on really well. Even more so if Opal's with them from what I heard."

"Yep!" Bolin said. "They scrapped to ten pins three times! I guess Korra found her destined rival."

"What like in a radio show?" Wei asked.

"Well, hopefully not quite like that." Bolin said quickly. "They seem to get on so well," Bolin said, trying not to think of the darker plotlines than sports rivals.

"Yeah," Wei nodded. "Kuvira always gets so bored with sparring. No one can match her."

"Just as well she met Korra." Bolin grinned. "Earth's the trickiest element for her, but Korra can do really well with the other three elements. Then they just started wrestling. I..." No. It was a good thing. "I feel like it's really the start of something between them. Of course they've got on wonderfully well ever since we met her." Pabu squeaked. "That's right Pabu! They are such good friends."

"I..." Wei swallowed. "I really like your... pet. Is he a fire ferret?" Bolin nodded. "Like your team!" Wei said grinning.

"Yep. He's my best animal friend."

"He looks... fluffy. Um. Bolin? Can I touch your ferret?" Wei asked, a trace of nervousness in his voice.

"Um, oh sure," he replied, lifting Pabu from his shoulder and holding him out to Wei.

"Oh he is soft," Wei said, running his fingers through Pabu's fur. "This is amazing. Where did you get him?"

"Ah, er." Bolin coughed. "Okay, I'm not proud of this and I'm going to be honest because I left all this behind and its my past and I'm not terribly proud of it." Bolin took a deep breath. "Me and Mako might have stolen him from a pet shop. It... It was quite an adventure." Bolin broke into a grin and Wei smiled back.

"You know," he murmured. "You look... gorgeous when you smile." Wei said, still stroking Pabu but staring into Bolin's eyes.

"Oh, thanks..." Bolin said. "You have a nice smile too."

Wei hummed appreciatively. "Hey; want to go somewhere this evening?"

* * *

"Mako?" Bolin said as he closed the door to their room and leant back against it.

"Yeah?"

"I think I just went on a date."

"Congrats. I'm surprised you plucked up the courage to ask Korra at this point. How'd it go?" Mako said not looking up from his book.

"It wasn't Korra. Why do you always assume it's Korra?" Bolin asked.

Mako looked up and smiled at him. "No reason what so ever. So," he said turning a page. "Who was the lucky lady this time?"

"Wei."

Mako looked up again. "Wei? As in Wei Beifong?" Bolin nodded. "You went on a date with Wei Beifong?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Mako turned back to his book. "Did you have fun?"

"Well. Yeah. But... I didn't really know it was a date when I agreed to it, and.... He just wanted to know everything about me, and kept asking how long I would stay in the city and was there anywhere I wanted to go, and could he show me around..."

"Well, surprise date or no, sounds like you have a good time," Mako observed.

"I... I think I need your advice though." Mako looked up again.

"This is really not my field, I'm sorry brother. But I assume you're not rushing into things, so dating will be pretty similar to Haruhi. After that... Not sure who you'd ask," Mako said, shrugging.

"Ah, well, you see, that's it. How... How do I tell him I'm not interested?" Bolin asked.

"So not that great a date?" Mako asked.

"Well. I gotta say, I hadn't thought about it before, and I did when I was talking to him at dinner, and on the way home, and I don't think I'm into guys. I just don't want to run away and hide and not talk to him anymore. I did have fun," Bolin said as he fidgeted.

"Well, I think you should just tell him. Basic relationship advice whoever you're dating or not dating. Be upfront and honest about your feelings. Don't try to spare their feelings by lying about being attracted or not attracted to someone," Mako looked back down at his book.

"Mako... How did you get so good at relationships? You spent so much of last year heartbroken when-"

"Bolin! I have read this page ten times now. I'm trying to read." Mako flexed the spine of his book. "And you asked me for advice. I do not particularly want to discuss my somewhat checkered past."

* * *

Bolin sighed as he rolled over in bed. He needed to at least try or he was never going to sleep. He gripped the metal frame of his bed and concentrated. Even just making the frame break, or bend a little would be enough. Then he could sleep secure in the knowledge that he could metalbend. Nothing. He gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might. Still nothing. Bolin sighed. Maybe he just could not do it. But if not, what was he doing here? Looking for Asami, yes. But beyond that? Mako had the library. Korra had Kuvira and their fighting to keep them occupied. Even Opal had her studies. What did he have? Well. He could have had Wei, but it had been nothing like with Haruhi and nothing like Korra. He was nothing close to as smart as Asami or Mako. His strength did not come close to Korra or Kuvira. He loved so much to call them Team Avatar, but what could he possibly bring to the group?

In the past; well. Aang was obviously the hero. Katara was the mother, the healer, the spirit of vengeance and justice and possessor of one of the most powerful and awful waterbending techniques known. Toph was the toughest and originator of a whole new technique. Zuko was the mature older brother-type and drama prince. And Sokka was funny, Suki was the eleventh hour helper. He was nothing like any of them; just a mediocre earthbender. Not great and not terrible. Not as funny as Sokka, not as tough as Toph. Nowhere close to as mature as any of them. No talent like Katara or Suki. Appa carried them and Uncle Iroh gave them advice. Was he Momo? No, surely that was Pabu. Bolin rolled over and sighed again, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Bolin flopped onto his back again. Sleep was not happening. Maybe now would be a good time to respond to Iroh's letter? It was still a little unbelievable; General Iroh of the United Forces, son of Fire Lord Izumi and grandson of former Fire Lord Zuko was his penpal. It had been nerve-wracking to pen the first letter, unsure of just what to say as an opener. And before he knew what he was scribbling, he had described their meeting with Wu and her fortunes. The response arrived the day before meeting Kuvira and he had read it more than ten times already. Iroh's handwriting was so neat. And that was before he got to the actual content. He pulled the rumpled paper from his bag and read it all over again.

_Bolin, I must say I am flattered by your request, and oddly, I think you may be the first person to ask for such a thing. So, I am very new at this and please excuse any mistakes I might make. It will be a pleasure to converse with you._

Success! And Iroh even made sure to answer his question:

_I did once have my fortune told when I was much younger. They even used the same method which should make the comparison in fortunes easier! The oracle bones indicated that I was a turtleduck - not quite what I had hoped for. I was then forced to endure some tense embarassment with my friends. They could not openly mock me thanks to social standings, but neither could I let on that the answer was so disappointing. Ultimately I never asked why I was represented by that kind of animal. Also: please don't tell anyone else about this (No, not even Asami when you find her). It will be our secret!_

There went that theory. Bolin glanced over at Mako. It could still be Asami and Mako as a couple then. What would or even could change things so much to allow that to happen? If Iroh had had the phoenix that would have settled things. He turned back to the letter. His day at the base and how busy it kept him, their preparedness to guard the city against... Well, Iroh could not really point to a specific threat, but they remained ready. Bolin was to assure Korra things were still fine in her absence if she was aware of the letters and Iroh was oddly interested in a description of their journey to date - especially the scenery. Bolin still did not feel tired. Time to reply then!

_Dear Iroh, thank you so much for replying! I promise to take your turtleduck secret to the grave. In fact you can destroy this letter once you've read it to protect the knowledge. I will burn it from your letter as well! Though; I think it's a great animal - it's so gentle normally but if you hurt it's flock it comes over all vicious and vengeful. Not that I wanted to imply you're like that!_

Once he started writing it seemed hard to stop. Words flowed out of him and he scrawled across the paper, covering their route from the city, across the plains and via Wu's town. He mentioned the day in Zaofu, the sparring match, his unexpected date, everything. He was yawning every other moment towards the end and his eyes were drooping despite his best efforts. At least he now felt tired. Bolin carefully folded both letters away, intent on sending his as soon as Azula returned. Contentedly he flopped back onto his pillow.

It seemed no more than a moment later when his eyes flew open again. Sunlight streamed through the window and someone was knocking at the door. Korra, Kuvira and Opal were on the other side, grinning at him.

"Morning!" Korra said.

"Morning Korra. You... seem in a good mood today?" Bolin said, confused.

"We are making some progress on the Equalist camps," Kuvira put in. "Nothing solid yet though."

"If it goes well we can go check them out once the reports are in," Korra said. "But... That's not why we're here."

"So much noise," Mako muttered as he staggered to the door.

"Ah good. You're up too," Korra seemed a little giddy. "You know what today is, right?"

"Tuesday?" Mako asked he glanced at Bolin who shrugged.

"Well, yes. It is Tuesday. It's also the start of the year! So happy birthday to both of you!" Korra said throwing her arms around the two of them and Opal hugged them both as Korra stepped back.

Kuvira simply nodded and waved one hand. "Happy birthday," she said.

"Mako!" Bolin stared at his brother with huge eyes. "I can't believe we forgot our birthday. I'm... finally seventeen! Happy birthday to us!"

"Happy birthday to us," Mako more or less said as he stifled another yawn and forced his eyes wider.

"And..." Korra started to sing off-key. "It's a happy, happy birthday to Mako. It's a jolly, jolly birthday to Bolin."

"Kuvira," Opal glowered as she shook a tambourine in time to the song. "You promised to sing too."

Kuvira rolled her eyes but began singing. She was at least in-tune, but with little enthusiasm in her voice. "Another year, hooray...."

"Another year away!" Korra sang louder, her voice slipping off-pitch.

They came together on the last line. "It's your special day so be gay! Be gay!" Korra and Opal shook their hands as they concluded, Kuvira, limply waving behind them.

"Okay, so, let's get breakfast. Then I have a surprise for both of you." She studied them both critically. "And change into something comfortable; we're heading to the gym afterward." She smiled. "Kuvira and I have prepared something for you both."

* * *

They sat in a smaller room than the usual dining hall while Kuvira and Opal went off elsewhere. Closer, more intimate than that huge room. Korra vanished off once the brothers sat down and came back with a large bowl on a tray. "I wasn't sure what you'd like best so... Opal and Kuvira helped me cook some noodles. First time I cooked anything without mom's help, so I apologize right now if they're not great."

"Smells good," Mako said, reaching for the noodles.

"Hey. Special day. I'll do that," Korra said as she slapped his hand and scooped a good amount of noodles into his bowl.

"Thanks."

"And for Bolin," she said as she repeated the action and sat back to watch them both. A moment of nervousness swept over Bolin. No. He should not be nervous about Korra's cooking. Not when she had gone to all this effort. He slurped a first mouthful of noodles and glanced at Mako. It was good. Really good.

"Korra; thank you. This is delicious," Mako said. Korra's smile widened.

"This is the bestest, most delicious, most good-smelling noodles I've ever had. Thank you! You're the best," Bolin added. "Shitake mushrooms are my favorite!"

"It's kind of in honor of the first meal you ever cooked me. You had nothing but were still willing to make me food. I... I never forgot that. You were so different to what I was expecting; everyone was supposed to be cold and hostile and scary - or that was what I kept getting told. I needed to repay it somehow; so I did this. Happy birthday again." She leant forward and kissed Mako's cheek. Bolin tried to play it cool when Korra repeated the action on him, but the sensation crumbled his nerves. The warmth of her lips, her body so close to his, her scent. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He hastily ate more noodles and they seemed to taste even better somehow.

"You... you didn't have to repay us," Bolin said after a slightly too long pause. "What matters is we're friends. Thank you." Korra's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This was the most amazing birthday ever. The first time since he was six that anyone celebrated it other than Mako. And on top of that, Korra had given him a present. It was sort of a pity that it had been food and there would be nothing to hang onto. Almost nothing. Bolin resolved to never forget this moment ever.

* * *

Opal and Kuvira were waiting for them in the gym, Kuvira in work-out gear.

"So. Just what is this surprise?" Mako asked eyeing the others.

"A team grappling match!" Korra exclaimed. "We... we'll start with Team Korra and Bolin versus Team Kuvira and Mako!"

"How about Opal?" Bolin asked.

"I'm just keep score," Opal replied as she hurried out of the ring. "No way am I going to be any good at this. I'll just watch. And referee I suppose."

"Opal!" Kuvira called. "We'll go easy on you!"

"No chance! I remember the last time you went easy on me. That bruise didn't heal for two weeks!" Opal called back.

Kuvira smirked. "Well, I guess it goes without saying that I'll fight Korra," Kuvira said to Mako. "You and can take care of your brother."

"Sorry, no," Bolin shook his head, his body tensed.

Kuvira blinked. "I'm sorry? Did I miss something?"

"Mako and me... We... can't hurt each other," Bolin said.

"Yeah," Mako said, hands clenching at his side.

"It's friendly you know? It's not like you're going to actually hurt each other. Right?" Korra asked.

Bolin shuffled his feet. "We... It just might go too far."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "You two..." She gestured between them. "You don't do the sibling thing?"

"Sibling thing?" Korra asked.

"Yeah; like Wing and Wei. They get annoyed at each other and start scrapping. Had to break them up loads of times. They fight over the silliest things. So... you two don't?" Kuvira asked.

"I'd appreciate not being stereotyped; not all brothers are like that," Mako said.

Korra looked downcast. "So we can't do it then?"

"Well. Easiest solution would be to let them go on the same team. So guys versus the ladies," Kuvira said with another smirk. Bolin could feel his cheeks reddening. Fighting against a woman with bending was one thing. This... Well. If it was anything like the grappling yesterday there remained a huge, huge risk of hands winding up somewhere awkward, being very, very close to the other person. And if he wound up anything like how Kuvira and Korra ended most of their matches with one on top of the other, well... His body was going to betray him and that would be embarrassing as both Kuvira and Opal were here. And Korra as well, but maybe she would be okay with that. Bolin shook his head hurriedly. He could not just be so blatant when they had not even talked first. Mako seemed impossibly blase about this.

"Sounds fine. I'll take Bolin, if you're okay with Mako?" Korra asked. As far as he could tell no one saw him jump when she said that. "And remember; this is all friendly, guys." Korra held out her hand, Kuvira placing hers on top. Then Mako and finally Bolin. "Let's settle this," Korra said.

Korra was overwhelmingly strong. Even if he had been at full capacity and not aware of just how intimate these stances were getting, how good Korra's hand felt when it was doing nothing but press -aggressively - into his back, she would have still won without a problem. Breathing was becoming a chore. As was ensuring to check just where he was grabbing at Korra to not touch somewhere massively too intimate for how things currently stood between them. Was this simultaneously the best and worst thing ever? Best; Korra's body was literally pressed against his. She was trying to throw him to the ground, yes, but it still felt... On the other-hand, there was a hard line of how things stood. And if he accidentally touched her- No. He needed help. Bolin caught Mako's eye.

"Hey, Korra? Korra!" Mako said stepping back from Kuvira.

"Yeah?" Korra asked, still focused.

"Ease up on him," he was trying not to chuckle, Bolin could tell. "Let me fight you and Bolin can take on Kuvira." For a moment Bolin felt relief. He tensed right back up when Kuvira stifled a smirk. She had a look on her face that said she knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry Bolin. Did I hurt you?" Korra asked, leaning in far too close.

"N-no!" he replied. "I'm fine.

"Sorry I was so rough. Next time I'll be gentler." Bolin's knees almost gave out. Head out of gutter, Bolin.

"Okay, Korra," Mako said, grinning. "Come on. I'm your opponent now."

The fight with Kuvira was easier. Still the close proximity, still the worry of a hand winding up in the wrong place. But; less risky. Less world destroying if an accident did happen. She was still overwhelmingly stronger than him though. Kuvira won in seconds.

* * *

Kuvira remained ambivalent on long hair. Getting it cut was never fun - hair-styles were the least of her concerns, but no one really seemed to like the seemingly easy directive of just make it shorter. So she had to walk in with some idea of how she wanted it to fit some mysterious aesthetic she cared little for. Skipping that was at least something. But agonisingly drying all this hair was tedious and eating up a lot of time. And waking up in the morning with it stuck to her face was unpleasant. And when it seemed to be some kind of super-insulator on hot days and would catch on everything as she tried to keep it away from her neck. But in the cold it let in the chill without hindrance. She could get it all cut off. That would be so much easier. The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She peered out the peep-hole. Korra and Naga. Korra was dressed in a white top and baggy blue pants was grinning, her teeth huge with the distortion. Kuvira opened the door.

"Korra?"

"Hey Kuvira."

"What brings you here?"

"Ah, I was kind of hoping to see where you lived. Opal - oh she'll be dropping by after she's done with homework - mentioned you lived here. Unless I'm intriuding?"

"No, not at all. Come in. I managed to miss showing you my home yesterday."

"It's fine. Can Naga...?"

Kuvira eyed the polar-bear dog for a moment. "Sure," she said, stepping back to let them both inside.

Korra peered around the sparsely furnished house. "I can't imagine living alone," she said. "Always had someone nearby."

"I think I'm far too used to it," Kuvira replied. "It's good for peace and quiet. Plus no one to bother you when you want to to focus on your hobbies and personal stuff."

"Oh, I hope I'm not-"

"It's still fine, Korra," Kuvira insisted with a smile. "I'm happy for you to visit."

"So..." Korra said gazing around the room. "If you don't mind me asking; where are your parents?"

"Not in Zaofu. I was... adopted shall we say. Don't actually remember them; I was given away when I was very young," Kuvira said.

"Oh!" Korra span. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask something like that."

"It's fine. Don't be so jumpy. Here, sit down." Kuvira perched on her chair and started drying her hair again as Korra slumped on the opposite chair. "If I objected to the question I wouldn't answer. And I don't know why it happened, but I've always been happy here. Su took me in, took care of me, taught me metalbending. She's something like a mother and I'm grateful to have her."

Korra nodded a little awkwardly, glancing around the room again. "Is it okay to look at your stuff?"

"Feel free."

Korra darted from her chair and studied the picture frames on the wall. "Diploma of the Arts, University of Zaofu. Master of Dance and History. First class with honors. Wow.... Wait. How old are you?"

"Eighteen as of three months back."

Korra laughed. "We were born in the same month then. But wow - you already finished university already? I thought people did that when they were twenty-one or older?"

"Differs from place to place," Kuvira said with a shrug. "Education varies wildly the world over and it depends on the subject too." She smiled. "Though honestly? I skipped some grades in school so I was over and done with it all well before the typical age." She rubbed at her hair. "I know you never got the chance, and the brothers didn't either. But Asami; did she study engineering? She seemed... well, brilliant. Just wondering if she'd done similar."

"She didn't," Korra said. "Her dad-" She winced. "-had her home-schooled for years. Never got to go to university either; all that stuff she knows she never learnt from the classroom."

"Remarkable," Kuvira said. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what? Oh. University?" Korra smiled over her shoulder. "Don't really have the free time to worry about it."

"I know. I mean, if you weren't the Avatar? If you were just another waterbender, or maybe not even that?" Kuvira asked. "Would you go? And if you did, what would you do?"

Korra stayed silent for a long moment. "I... I don't know. I... I have to admit that outside of pro-bending and being the Avatar I'm not sure I actually have interests. Certainly not any academic ones I can think of. I know I don't get on well with geography, even if I remember it. Politics I think I'm too volatile for. I can't even conceive of what I would be doing for the rest of my life without bending. But..." She gestured to the diploma. "You knew. Or figured it out. History and dance; sounds unusual. Was it?"

"Not unheard of, but an odd combination," Kuvira admitted.

Korra smiled. "I still have never seen anyone dance half as well as you. Hope I do get to see another one of your performances."

"Thank you. I will always appreciate your attendance if you are able. And with that..." Kuvira nodded towards the diploma. "I was just fortunate I could pursue my passion like that."

Korra moved on and studied the framed traditional prints. "There are antiques I guess?" Kuvira nodded. "Do you love this kind of art too?"

"Well, I like those more for their meanings. That's why my degree had the history aspect; I love the kingdom's culture and history. Each of those pieces has a story to tell. It's... odd I find. One hundred years ago someone can make a pot. And to them its just a pot, not worth that much, they make loads everyday. But this one pot, it survives - or rather, it endures. All the other pots break or crack or get lost, but this one in particular survives the world and everything it throws at it. And a century later someone recognizes it for what it is, who made it and where it came from. And now it's not just a pot. Now it's a priceless artefact; irreplaceable and even if someone made an identical pot, it would be no kind of replacement."

Korra was nodding. "A very weighty concept. Never thought of it like that."

"Sorry," Kuvira smiled. "I get too caught up in history really easily."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. I love hearing about this. How about this one?"

Korra seemed to listen intently to everything Kuvira said. At her request she elaborated with increasing detail about sections of history and how they intersected with others. Korra asked only a few questions, often seeming to be using Kuvira's knowledge to fill in missing sections of her own. Kuvira bit her tongue when she touched on the founding of Republic City and the Fire Nation royal family. Korra had more than one friend in the family line. Unfortunate, and her predecessor had much to answer for in that regard. But she Korra; not Aang. Kuvira could not blame her for his actions.

* * *

Korra pulled the door open at the knock while Kuvira fetched a drink from the kitchen. A surprised but pleased Opal was waiting outside. She was wearing a blue camisole and leggings. Instead of a polar-bear dog, she had brought a badgermole plushie with her. "Opal! We've been waiting. Homework all done?"

"Yep! Free for the rest of the evening," she said as she flopped onto the sofa.

"Well, what's left of it," Kuvira commented leaning against the kitchen door with two glasses of water in her hands. "Wait. You two were planning on sleeping here weren't you?"

Korra grinned and nodded. "Sleep over with Korra!" Opal exclaimed.

Kuvira sighed. "I have precisely one bed. And we can barely both fit in that," she said pointedly to Opal. "Not sure why you're so keen for a third. And that plushie."

"Aw, come on, Kuvira! Where's your sense of adventure? Korra could totally fit in too," Opal said.

Korra held up her hand. "I promise I can take up almost no space."

Kuvira was fighting to keep the grin from her face. She sighed even as she smiled. "Fine. We'll try!"

"Woo!" Korra said.

"But if we can't, someone has to go on the sofa."

"Not me!" Korra shouted. "I'm claiming my space." She hefted Opal up. "And I'm taking her with me. Bed time!"

Opal giggled as Korra skipped towards the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. The impact of a high-speed plushie was just enough to push her off balance so she fell on top of Opal. Not that Korra really could not recover; it was just more fun this way. Opal squirmed underneath her, flinching as Korra started tickling.

"Korra! S-stop!" Opal gasped out between breaths.

"How do you get to be so cute?" Korra asked as Opal tried to curl away from Korra's fingers.

"I'll... I'll get you for this," she tried to say. "Kuvira! Rescue me! Please!"

Something strong, almost like steel bars pinned Korra's arms back. "Hey!" Kuvira was behind her.

"She did ask," Kuvira murmured.

"Now; revenge!" Opal said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, this is unfair!" Korra exclaimed as she tried to twist away from Opal's fingers. After far too long she was able to wrench from Kuvira's grasp and managed to trip her onto the bed. "Okay. Now my revenge!" Kuvira tried to wriggle away, also laughing, but her expression was not quite as fun as Opal's had been. Korra soon tired and flopped onto the bed beside Kuvira. "That was fun."

"Yeah..." Opal said, hugging her plushie.

Kuvira sighed. "If we've finished with the tickling?"

"Fine," Opal glared.

"I'll get the light. Oh. Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me something to see by?" Kuvira asked.

"Oh sure." Korra sparked a small ball of flame in the palm of her hand as Kuvira switched the lights off and made her way back to the bed.

"Okay; Korra you go in the middle. I'll take this side," Kuvira pointed. "Opal can sleep that side. Tadakichi will have to sleep on the floor."

"No way!" Opal said hugging the plushie tighter.

"Well then move over a little more." With a lot of fidgeting and pressing against one another, they all managed to settle onto the bed. It was warm under the blanket, the girl either side of Korra so warm against her side.

"You really love that plushie don't you?" Korra asked after a moment.  
"Of course. Kuvira gave me it when I was seven," Opal replied.

"You did?" Korra said half over her shoulder.

"She really wanted it. It was the top prize at the darts booth. She tried ten times and didn't come close. She was sobbing her eyes out and-"

"Every-time," Opal huffed. "Every-time you find a way to pick on me. You don't have to tell Korra all that."

Kuvira ignored her. "And she said 'Kuvira; I want that badgermole. Please help me get it'. So I did."

"That's really sweet," Korra said.

"It was," Opal said, curling away from Korra a little. She fidgeted and flipped over to face Korra, curling an arm beneath her neck and a leg up over her hips. "This okay?" she muttered.

Korra hummed an affirmative. "Different. Hey; I wonder how it would be if Asami were here too."

"I doubt we could manage. The bed would be extremely crowded," Kuvira said with a dead-pan tone. "I'd need a whole second bed for us."

"More cuddling though," Opal said, her embrace tightening against Korra for a moment.

"And would you really want other people around if you were in bed with Asami?" Kuvira asked.  
"Yes," Korra said without a pause.

Kuvira chuckled. "You're cute too."

"You know; I've slept beside Mako and Bolin, but never like this. Not this close. Do... does it feel different doing this with boys?" Korra asked.

"Couldn't say; never tried," Kuvira replied.

"Oh, you're also a virgin- Oh. Wait, I just assumed you only liked boys. Maybe girls too- No, wait, you were on a date with Baatar right? So...." Korra trailed off.

"Korra, it's fine. And I'm a virgin too," Kuvira said.

Korra nodded. "Then we're very similar. I thought... Well. I thought I was unusual compared to everyone else. Opal?"

Opal twitched against her. "Same again; virgin."

"I don't think there's anything particularly noteworthy about the age of one's first experience," Kuvira said. "I know of some people who never tried and are fine with it."

"I suppose... Oh!" Korra smacked her head with her spare hand, the other curled under Opal's shoulders. "I bet it would be something like when we were grappling earlier!"

"With less trying to throw each other to the ground. Or is this some sex thing my innocent mind has missed?" Opal asked. "If it's that much like wrestling I really have misunderstood the principles of sex."

"No, I think there's less of that," Kuvira said. "But if you're really so curious, why not just ask Mako or Bolin to share the bed with you?"

"Well. I could. But, I just... It's different? I mean. When we asked to sleepover and share your bed; you didn't think we wanted to come here to... you know, have sex or anything right?" Korra asked.

Kuvira chuckled. "Quite so; if you had I'm not entirely sure what I would have said. I doubt we would have wound up like this though."

"But..." Korra said. "If Asami had said that to me. Well, I would have known what she was thinking."

"And you would have said...?" Opal prompted.

"I would have felt very conflicted. I would have... wanted to but at the same time not wanted to. Right now, I don't think I would feel ready if that makes any sense? Still, that's academic now." Korra paused to regather her thoughts. "But if Mako or Bolin were here... They would feel different." Kuvira seemed to tense against her side. "I... if I was in bed with Asami, and we... we wanted to have sex..." She licked her lips considering her next words. "I would have some idea of what it would be like. I mean; I've seen Asami naked."

"Oh?" Opal asked. "But you just said you hadn't slept with her. In any sense of the word."

"I haven't," Korra said as she grinned. "We... We... The day before her birthday we wound up kissing in her room, and she kept touching under my top and that felt good, so I touched her the same way, then she took her shirt off and she helped take mine off and... Then it was dinner time and we had to get dressed really quickly.. But I just meant there was this one time we shared a bath when I was living with her. She wasn't shy at all when she got undressed, and I kept staring at her and she didn't shy away or anything. I'd... never seen anyone like that before. She was... beautiful. And she was always hugging me, so I know what it would be like to be that intimate with her arms around me. I just... don't know what sex would be like with her. I know what it would be like before we started but..."

"I... I can see what you're getting at," Opal said in a slightly tense voice.

"But with Mako and Bolin. That's... it's all uncharted territory, you know? I've seen men without their tops, so I know what their chests looks like. And I've read they're not as soft there. Not like me or Asami. Or either of you I guess. But lower then that. I've read stuff about a guy's... you know."

"The word you are looking for is penis," Kuvira said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Korra said. "I've read that their-" Hasty swallow. "-penis is usually soft. But when they have sex it gets hard. Really hard. But I can't imagine that at all. I don't know what it looks like. Well, I've seen animal ones. But I don't know if they look that similar to human ones. I guess they must be a bit like them but..."

"I don't know how they look either," Kuvira said.

"Me neither," said Opal.

"Asami does," Korra said. "And I was going to ask her at some point. What it looked like. How it... feels. You know to touch? Is it different when it's soft and when it's hard? And..." She squirmed a little, blood flow making her aware of her own body and it's reaction to her thoughts. "And what it's like when they're lying on top of you or you're on top of them. Or however! Asami has all these books I read and they... They were really graphic about what you do when you have sex. And it tried to describe it. But... I could never quite imagine what it felt like - I wondered if they were written thinking you did know." Korra fidgeted. "I know he gets all hard and... you do some stuff to him and he does other stuff to you. Then you're ready and it's time and you're going to have sex with him. But I don't know what it feels like when he goes inside you-" Kuvira twisted away from her. Korra fell silent. "Are you okay?" she asked after a pause.

"Fine," Kuvira replied. "Just... Not a conversation I particularly wanted to have."

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry," Korra said.

"It's fine. How would you know? Just... It's all my university friends ever seemed to talk about," Kuvira replied.

"I don't mind," Opal said, sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah, but we have to be fair to our host for invading her bed," Korra said. Opal made a quiet annoyed noise in her throat. "Maybe we should just sleep."

Kuvira sighed. "Please. Don't worry about me. I've been through all this before."

"I'm not stopping just for that." Korra squirmed. "Shouldn't have talked about it so much. Any more and... yeah. Genuinely tired now! Sleep is sounding good." She leant over to kiss Opal's cheek. A shock ran right through her from her lips to her stomach and further down. Their lips had touched. Not properly; just the corner of Opal's mouth, but the sensation had been incredible. Reminiscent. How good that had felt when Asami did it. And suddenly stopping seemed like a less than sensible plan. Why had she given up that? She jerked back, unsure of how Opal would react and sat up. "Sorry! Sorry; I just wanted to give you a goodnight... kiss..." Korra trailed off.

"Well..." Opal looked flushed in the dim light as she sat up as well. "You certainly did that. And... and... it's okay." Opal's gaze kept flicking up to meet her own. 

"Hey, Opal? Can I.... can I try again?" Opal turned her cheek to Korra. "No. I meant... a proper kiss. On the lips." Korra bit her lip.

"Lips?" Opal echoed, her mouth dropping open. Behind her Kuvira rolled over.

"I'd... like to try kissing you," Korra said.

"O-okay," Opal said. Korra leant towards her, one hand on Opal's cheek to guide her. Opal tensed as their lips met, but her eyes soon slid shut and her body seemed to melt against Korra's. Korra shut her own eyes, trying to remember everything Asami had done with her, to replicate it now for Opal. She felt different to Asami, and where Asami had seemed to guide these moments, Opal seemed happy to let Korra set the pace. She sat back after a breathless, passionate moment, Opal's face darkly flushed. "That... that was nice," she said, trembling fingers touching her lips. Korra tried to not chuckle at the similarity. "You... you kiss differently," Opal noted.

"Still good though?" Opal nodded vigorously and Korra grinned.

"I had no idea you'd kissed anyone Opal," Kuvira commented. "Still, this is unexpected. Hope you can both cope with long-distance relationships. Unless you plan on moving here, Korra?"

"It's just a kiss," Korra said, Opal's vigorous nod visible out the corner of her eye. "Now your turn," she said as she turned to Kuvira.

"Me? Why?"

"I... I want to see what it's like. I want to kiss all my friends." Korra blinked. "But if you're uncomfortable, it's fine."

Kuvira sighed. "It's not so much I'm uncomfortable, it's more I haven't done it before and I really don't know what I'm doing."

"Not even on your date?" Korra asked.

"No. I haven't even kissed Baatar," Kuvira answered.

Korra frowned. "Oh, I thought... Nevermind. You saw me and Opal right?" Kuvira nodded. "And while I am admittedly new to this, I have had quite a bit of experience."

"And you are very, very good," Opal said hugging Tadakichi tight.

"Unless... Is this going to cause a problem for you?" Korra asked.

"For me? Why?" Kuvira looked puzzled.

"You're with Baatar right?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "As you said mere moments ago, it's just a kiss. I'm not about to let it derail everything I have with him." Korra smiled as she leant down. "Okay, just when you're-" Korra's lips cut Kuvira off.

Like Opal, Kuvira tensed as their lips met. Unlike Opal, the tension never quite left Kuvira, though she did at least relax after a moment. Korra lifted her head to find Kuvira breathing heavier. "Okay?"

Kuvira licked her lips, considering. "It was enjoyable. Not to dismiss your skills," she added hastily. "It's just... new."

"As long as you did like it," Korra said.

"I did."

Korra grinned. "My second and third kisses; Opal and Kuvira. So, having kissed you goodnight; night!"

Opal smiled. "Good night Korra," she said, arm and leg now embracing Korra again.

"First Asami, now you two. I wonder what it would be like with Mako and Bolin?" Korra asked.  
Kuvira sighed. "Why don't you just ask to try with them? I doubt they'd object too much."

"Yeah, but they're always together. And the times when I'm with Bolin? We always wind up having too much fun for me to be in anything like the right mood. I want to try with him, but I just don't want to stop what we're doing to ask. I'll figure something out eventually. I want to try kissing all of Team Avatar."


	10. A Use for a Saved Life

_He lay on his back, staring up through the barred window and towards the moon. The sight of it was always a comfort here. Possibly the only one he still had. The others in the cell slept as close to soundly as possible given their situation. What was it like in the outside world now? How long since he had last been able to walk free? His earliest memories were hazy; a father, a mother. A brother playing with him in the snow. They rode on the otter-penguins together. But between those fragments of his past was nothing but void. Slivers of memories without context, and the repetive sound of two words; Republic City. Those were the last words his brother had spoken to him. Or were they? Had those words been spoken to him - had they once had meaning or were they just the product of a fevered dream; a hope for something better? He closed his eyes and rolled over, willing himself to sleep._

_He was on a ship, the ocean stretching all around him, an endless plain of blue-green. The water shifted towards blue; the split between sea and sky invisible. He reached down to the ocean waves, calling them, moving them with the motions of his hands. The water bent to his will, producing choppier waves and causing tendrils of water to separate from the mass. Water was his to manipulate. His skill. The waves now rocked the boat. Waves all around him. Waves above him. The water was black. Darkness spread in all directions and the water - if it even was water now - would no longer submit to him._

_His eyes snapped open at the pounding on the cell door. "Up," barked the Dai Li agent; a different one today - not that it made any difference. For any slight hint of individuality, the agents still all acted near identically. Demanding they wake when fast asleep, subjecting them to harsh uncompromising training. Then pitting them against each other. It had become his life. Not today though; today at least was the final test. A brutal competition; only the toughest able to graduate. Those who survived with their lives intact and could still stand unsupported. Any weakness and it was the end. To graduate was to become one of Prince Gao's secret waterbender army - ready to face the world and do anything he asked. These others who scrambled from their beds, blinking sleep away with years of experience; just how many of these men and women could hope to survive?_

* * *

_The others fell around him as he persevered. He knew both of their names; their past name, before this life, whispered secrets in the darkness of the first few days. Against the rules. Forbidden knowledge. A past shared that ensured punishment for all. He remembered though. The old names and those the Dai Li granted them. He had been with them all so long, spent so many years training. They shared a common past of ignorance. None could remember the before with much clarity. Their lives began down here; in the dark. But he would remember them. Mayumi gasped from the ground, the tip of his icespike coated in blood as she gasped and struggled for air._

_"Amon," she said, eyes closing for a moment as pain wracked her._

_He glanced around, judging, weighing options. Distance of the other combatants. How many still lived. Acceptable. He crouched beside her. "Yes?"_

_"Please. Please... don't forget about me," she pleaded, her breathing hurried as she choked out her words._

_"I won't. I promise I will always remember you." Another name for his list._

_He was breathing hard when the Dai Li finally halted them. What was now left of them. They stood rigidly in place as training dictated as Dai Li operatives moved silently between them and took the dead with them. Ayato, Harukka, Kublai, Ling, Norra, Mamoru, Masayoshi, Nayeli and Shinobu; they were still standing. Ready to now fight for Prince Gao; the man who would be the next Earth King. They would be the ones to go outside. Who would see the world again. After the endless years in the catacombs - he would fulfill his purpose; as a weapon of the Earth Kingdom. It seemed a small price to pay for the open air._

* * *

_Something was wrong. When the Dai Li arrived in the hours just past midnight it was not to allow their ascension to the world above. Instead, daggers flashed through the air, the survivors impaled and dying all over again. Was this his end? The final end despite every sacrifice, every effort he strived for? Would it have been easier to fall sooner? To avoid the taste of freedom only to have it snatched away so late? No. He would not let it end here. But there was no water. There was no way to fight back. Screams and pain rang out around him. Water. There had to be water. Sweat. Not enough. Think. The moon was shining brightly above him. If he just had water, if there was just a nearby source; then he could fight back. But there was none. The Dai Li were too smart to allow them something as useful as water._

_Blood splattered across the floor, flowing out of bodies, pooling on the uneven floor. Blood. There was water in blood. He seized the chance. It was different, slower, awkward, but the blood still responded. He could control it; it froze into grizzly red spikes. Not enough. Dai Li chains pinned him even as he tried to strike. He needed more. More? There was blood inside him. Blood inside the Dai Li. He reached out. The chains relaxed on him as the Dai Li's eyes went wide, as they stared in panic and their movements halted. The chains dropped around him and now he could move his hands more freely, the expressions of agony on his opponent's faces intensifying. Why had the notion never occurred before? To turn these sadist's bodies against themselves. Enough; the effort was exhausting, the blood difficult to maintain a grip on. He pushed; the Dai Li flying to smash against the cell walls. Held in place by the force of his will. Held in place by blood. Their noses bled, the impression of water within their bodies confusing, unfocused. How badly damaged were they?_

_"Why?" he asked the nearest agent._

_The Dai Li retched, gulping air as she replied. "Prince Gao..." Her eyes screwed up for a second and he eased the pressure on her. "...dead," she gasped. "Hou-Ting ordered elimination. Please. Don't... kill."_

_"Amon!" He glanced over his shoulder at Nayeli. "Don't kill her. Not yet anyway. Make her show us the way out first." Made sense. Behind her a few other survivors were getting to their feet. All wounded. And so few. No matter. Thanks to his new found ability they could escape._

_The Dai Li directed them through the passages until at last; fresh air. He ended her life and stepped up into the outside. Ba Sing Se. So this was the city. Riddled with soldiers and in a state of chaos. Three princes died this night; three claimants to the throne eliminated by attackers unknown. A queen now held the throne. A queen intent on their death. A queen arresting suspected rebels almost at random; those falling prey to her now swung by their necks as a warning to others. Not that the warning mattered in the event of suspicion of rebellion. The city was still full of people. So many houses, so many homes. They could not stay here. There had to be somewhere better for them. The name came back, the one he could never forget. Republic City._

* * *

"Dad?" Asami tried. Nothing. "Dad?" A pulse of hope in her stomach. Had his eyelids really just twitched a little in response? "Dad?" There. A twitch. Maybe he could hear her. Did he recognise her voice? A knock on the door made her jump. Ai.

"Amon has requested the pleasure of your company, Miss Sato." Ai was smiling.

"Not sure if I feel up to it," Asami replied.

"He was hoping to discuss possible treatments for Mister Sato," Ai replied.

Asami sighed. "Okay. I'll come. I'll be back later, dad," she added to her father. How long had it been now since she had last been out of the infirmary? It felt like weeks, a nebulous time of watching, waiting for her father to wake up and terrible food. It felt wrong to leave him, not least when he was lying in that bed thanks to her. Ai left her alone at Amon's door. Okay. She was not afraid of the Equalist leader. He answered immediately when she knocked and bade her enter. Amon had a larger room than her own; a table set for two stood in the middle, and he was waiting beside it.

"Miss Sato. I am honored you accepted my request," Amon said, his voice soft, almost seductive. He gestured to the chair opposite him and closest to the door. "Please. Sit. And if at all possible, I hope you can relax."

"It's not the easiest here," Asami said, stepping closer, nerves screaming at her. She had spent far longer in his presence than she ever wanted. She tolerated him so far to get care for her father. Quite why he treated her so gently was unclear - there was not one shred of hostility in his behaviour towards her.

"You may have the seat nearest the door. The same door that you have not locked. It would be trivial for you to slip away if need be. I... wish only to talk."

Asami conceded the logic and sat down, Amon sitting opposite her a moment later. "Is this really going to be dinner? Or do you just intend to watch me eat?" she asked.

"While I hide my face-" Amon pulled his mask upwards exposing his mouth. "-this is only a mask." His skin was dark. Who was he really? "We remain so grateful to Future Industries's assistance and your father made so much of our movement's recent successes possible. It would be remiss of us to not grant him the best treatment available and in addition extend our thanks to his daughter. I do hope your stay with us has been comfortable, Miss Sato."

"As comfortable as I could be since I'm your captive," she replied taking a bite of her meal. It was good.

"Miss Sato, we both know that is untrue - even if it might have been accurate once. Your father may have brought you to us, but you chose to stay with him. You are here voluntarily," Amon said with a smile as he sipped at his wine.

"Only until he gets treatment in Ba Sing Se. Your end of the bargain," Asami said, unnerved by Amon's smile, taking another bite of her dinner to mask any reaction.

"Yes of course. I am above all a man of honor. I will keep my end of the bargain."

"Honor? You? I don't see how your terrorist methods had even a shred of honor in them," Asami put her cutlery down with slightly too much force.

Amon licked his lips. "Revolutions are often branded as terrorism or extremism or even evil by those who hold power when they occur. I stress as I always have that our concern is injustice towards non-benders. Our goal is not death or the destruction of anything physical. We seek only the elimination of the system that allows benders to remain in the positions of power - the one allowing those individuals to wreak suffering on so many innocents." Asami put her cutlery down and sat back. "You are... not hungry?" Amon asked.

"No. Not anymore. I... I don't understand what you're claiming," she said.

Amon was silent for a moment. "I will show you." He stood up. "Please, accompany me and I will show you the truth. Unless you do not wish to face it?"

Asami stood too. "No. I want to see your truth. Though I must question how much truth I can expect from a man wearing a mask."

He sounded amused. "I wear this mask that it might be a symbol as the leader of our movement. Not as a person. Quite the reverse of the Avatars for example. Please," Amon gestured to the door. Asami followed him as he walked outside to the main camp. The ground was muddy and awkward to walk on. "I remain curious as to why you are unable to understand our philosophy, Miss Sato?"

Asami considered the question for a moment. "Well. Bending is not the cause of suffering - individual people are either good or evil. I'm..." She trailed off. Just what was Mako to her anymore? A friend? Things had mellowed certainly, but friends? "I mean, I know benders who lost their parents and suffered because of other benders. Even Korra had that happen. They're still victims even if they can also bend."

Amon hummed. "I believe you inferred those brothers in addition to the Avatar in your answer. Miss Sato, I was aware of them; have known of them for some time - long before they came into contact with you. Tell me - in your estimation - if they were not benders, do you think they could have survived on the streets? If you do not, I would ask what you think then of all the other children who do not have bending?"

Asami frowned. "I'm... confused. Are you under-estimating non-benders? But your organization, you, it's all non-benders."

Amon sighed. "You still under-estimate the problems bending causes. I shall attempt to explain. The younger one; nothing remarkable there. An earthbender of no note-"

"There is far more to Bolin than that," Asami interjected.

"The older one," Amon continued ignoring her. "He is rather different. Were you aware that Mako was well known to the police long before you ever came to know him? That he has been associated with both Shady Shin and Zolt?" Amon glanced at her. "I see you know at least some of it. Two of the most dangerous gang leaders in Republic City. Triads who raise children to do their dirty work. And Mako. You know, of course, that he is capable of lightningbending, and therefore you must also know how he came to that knowledge and why." Asami shivered. "Child benders working for adult benders. And because Mako held within him both the skill to bend fire and the potential to bend lightning he was abused and exploited. Your... acquaintance became a tool of oppression in the slums. And had you not intervened, he would have gone on to recruit other children. The cycle would continue and perpetuate."

"But I did intervene. I broke that cycle. By your logic all we would need to do is take care of those forced into the slums. And..." She frowned. "Didn't you just say Mako would have had less chance of survival if he could not bend at all?"

"Without bending all would be equal. No oppression of others, each could survive equally. In a world free of bending, in the world I shall bring about, no one will have an... unnatural advantage between the oppressors and the oppressed."

"Wealth," Asami snapped. "The wealthy will still be capable of oppressing the poor," she said.

"Miss Sato; we call ourselves the Equalists for a reason. As much as your status helps us for the moment, you cannot be allowed to remain in your lofty position forever. We will Equalise everyone," Amon replied.

"But you're not giving anyone a choice. Does anyone want to have their bending taken away? And all your example shows is that benders oppress other benders! It's like during the war; airbenders wiped out, earthbenders subjugated by the Fire Nation. Again; that was oppression due to bending not lack of it."

Amon stopped to stare at her. "And do you expect me to believe that the death of the airbenders was selective? That they destroyed only those with bending? Please. They eradicated the family lines to prevent the tribe resurfacing. And the entire Earth Kingdom was subjugated, not simply the benders. Firebenders suppressed the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe. Firebenders eradicated the Air Nation; and Souzin's comet gave them the power to do so."

"But..." Asami protested. "They were obeying the Fire Lord's orders. Bending had nothing to do with his power."

"But those flames, the ability to call up fire as they did; these were the flames that burned the Air Nation. Many have told me swords would be just as effective, but it is harder to eradicate an entire people with swords is it not? Without the threat of the Avatar, why would the Fire Lord even go to such an effort?" Amon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked.

"I find ironic given your own history that you should be so... well acquainted with the man in line to become the Fire Lord."

Asami glared at him. "I judge him by what he does. Not his bending or his family history."

"But that cannot scale, Miss Sato. We must concern ourselves with the well-being of the many. Your father's, no, your company: it provides people with jobs and yet; I understand it was less than keen on the employment of benders?" Amon asked.

Asami scowled. "My father's decision."

"And a brave one. I find it curious the one notable exception to your father's rule was Mako. In any case, your company flourished while not relying on bending. Think of everything you accomplished. Now consider everything the world could have if we all stopped relying on bending?"

"That wasn't what I wanted," Asami muttered. "I wanted both." She sighed and raised her voice. "But bending isn't something people have a choice over. They're born with it - you can't blame them for their parents."

"Quite. But neither can I champion non-bender parents for not passing a cursed gift to their offspring. They are still born into a world where some children have a clear advantage. When the revolution is complete everyone will be equal. The wealthy will have no more money than the poor. The benders and non-benders will be no different. There will be no more bending, and we will have no need for an all powerful being. Your friend Korra will be nothing more than a young woman born of a particular tribe; just as you are. Is that not better? Rather then expecting her to bear responsibilities for the whole world simply because she alone is capable of bending all the elements?" Amon asked.

"The Avatar has always used her powers for the world. The past Avatars saved us. Korra is working for the good of us all," Asami insisted.

"The good of us all?" Amon strode to a nearby tent and flung it open. "Look at this world right now." His voice had become harsh. Asami gasped, looking away, the afterimages caught in her eyes. Fire-scarred children. So many. "The cycle of suffering is ever on-going. Your views are that of the privileged few. You lost your mother to benders, but you did not suffer as others have done. You stayed inside your mansion, safe and sound. You could never see the problems of the world - not really. Everything was handed to you on a silver platter. You think you know how things are, how things should be thanks to your books and your lessons?" Amon strode over to her. "You know nothing of the true suffering; neither in Republic City nor the Earth Kingdom. Do not for a second think that your views are more relevant because you helped two poor benders." He walked back to the tent. "Imagine for a moment that your father was not wealthy. Imagine you had no education. Could you survive on the streets? With no bending, what could you hope to provide the gangs?" He stepped into the tent. Asami dithered for a moment before following him.

The children inside and the carers greeted Amon warmly. He knew all their names, asked how each was doing. No. He was still in the wrong. She would help these children - as soon as she escaped his clutches.

"Miss Sato," Amon said as they left the tent a short while later. "I offer another example. I once met a boy from the North. Thanks to his parents, he held a terrible power. Because of his ability, his father raised him to be a killer, nothing more than a tool to be wielded against others. He was forced to perform unspeakable acts of aggression on others. That boy suffered and became a monster. The happy innocent child he once was was gone. Now he holds a new name, his monstrous nature behind it. Would it not have been better of the boy to not be capable of bending? Thus ensuring he could have been saved? Is it such a good idea to allow someone like that to persist?" Asami said nothing. "He lives still. I leave it for you to ponder." Amon gestured behind her. "Lieutenant? Please escort Miss Sato back to the infirmary?" Amon stalked away and Asami found the goggle-wearing Equalist had arrived at some unseen point.

"Miss Sato," the Lieutenant said, gesturing. She walked beside him. "I... I know you don't feel safe her. But we do mean you no harm," he said. "The spirits favor Amon, who in turn favors you. The spirits will protect you, Miss Sato."

Asami scowled. "Don't give me that. You only want me here because of my skills and my wealth." Asami glanced back in the direction Amon had vanished. "You are no better than the gangs in the end. Using what someone has against someone else."

The Lieutenant frowned. "We have done nothing but take the bending from individuals - people who would kill others with their bending."

"For now. And later?" Asami shot back.

"Eventually everyone, but it is for their own good. Why can't you understand us? We might have prevented the incident where your mother-"

"Stop," Asami demanded as they entered the infirmary. "Don't you dare use my mother for your twisted ideals," she said in a voice shaking with rage.

"Very well," the Lieutenant said stiffly. He turned to leave and stopped. "You should know then that my mother, my father, my sisters; they were all killed by earthbenders. All buried alive. My whole family is an example of what we must fight against. Please do not judge me like that."

"I understand your pain. But this isn't going to bring them back," Asami snapped as she stared at her father. "And nothing you can tell me will make me join your cause."

"How can you still side with benders? After your suffering. After my suffering. After those kids' suffering? I hope it is not too late for you Miss Sato. You are... a promising individual. You could lead society after the revolution. I believe you could bring us into a new era."

He left and Asami sank into the chair beside the bed. They had a kernel of a point in amongst their rhetoric. But it was not enough; Amon was leading his followers into a disaster. Forcibly altering another person was no way to solve problems. It was as awful as the actions of the Dai Li in Aang's day. The world needed Change, but not like this. They needed to change the laws, reform society. Could the council not discuss this? Next time he tried to convince her, she would be ready. She would hit back with new ideas, new ways to help the world. Ones that did not require wiping out bending.

The people here; so many of them just needed help. It... it felt wrong to feel sorry for them; most could have gone to the shelters for help if they needed it, or found work through the company. Her father was willing to fund the group but not take on all the homeless and destitute? Asami scowled at her father's unconscious body. It would have been so much better that way. No violence or terrorism; equality through understanding, caring, helping. Amon was wrong and she could prove it. But she needed to escape first - escape with her father.

There was something at the window. A hawk. Satchi. Asami let out a shuddering breath, checking that the door was closed. She opened the window and the hawk hopped in, regarding her. Asami grinned. Iroh had found her. Not precisely, but the hawk could at least lead him here. She just needed a way to reply. No paper in here. Fetching some and leaving the hawk here was far too risky. Taking it with her would be worse. Quick. Before anyone came in. Her necklace? Too valuable. Ah; an earring. Proof enough to someone with wit that the hawk had found her.

* * *

Iroh stared through the one-way mirror and into the interrogation room. It was lit by a single lamp above the man's head. The same man refused to talk the previous day no matter what Iroh promised or asked him. A tough prisoner. Hopefully today would be different.

"How is our guest?" Iroh asked.

"He has refused all food and water since yesterday," the guard replied. The horrifically loud shriek of a woman in pain sounded, accompanied by something grinding.

"And how long has be been hearing that?"

"About two hours now," the guard said.

"Hopefully long enough." Iroh hummed to himself and walked though to the cell. "Good morning... mister Equalist. I am afraid that since you have so far refused to provide your name and you do not appear to be in any known list of criminals or criminal affiliates, I must continue to be impersonal." Iroh folded his arms. "Now. You are going to tell me everything you know about Amon and Hiroshi Sato."

The Equalist sneered. "No. You may as well get started with the torture. Or what does the Earth Queen call it? Enhanced interrogation techniques?"

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Your courage is admirable, as is your loyalty. I must, however, recommend that you talk. Your life is worth so much more than the information you hold."

Another shriek of pain from nearby; the woman yelling that she could never betray Amon. The scream became an octave higher and then silenced. The grinding noise carried on for a few moments and halted. Iroh glanced at his prisoner and then towards the wall that seperated this cell from the next. Someone knocked on the door and another soldier looked in. "Sir! The prisoner could not go on any further, sir."

Iroh sighed. "Well, she lasted longer than I expected. Thank you. Please make the usual arrangements?" He turned back to the Equalist. "She was a lot like you. Endured to the bitter end and took her secrets to the grave. I offer you one last chance to avoid anything like her fate." 

The Equalist looked wary but shook his head. "Food and water no longer have any meaning for me; why should physical suffering?"

"Very well." Iroh pulled the door open. "Proceed as instructed." Two soldiers marched into the cell. The first blindfolded the Equalist who started straining against his bonds. The second soldier released the bonds on his arms and pushed his hands flat onto the table. "The machine if you please." A third soldier entered the room with a blender. Iroh tried not to smile. Theatrics was everything now and corpsing now would ruin the effect. At Iroh's nod the solider switched the device on. "You will now tell me everything you know about Amon and Hiroshi Sato. Or... I think we will begin with the fingers this time? We tried toes last time and it just took too long..."

"No," the Equalist replied, but his voice was far from certain now. Especially amusing give the battered device was hardly capable of crushing ice. At Iroh's nod, the blender's setting the solider increased the blender's speed..

"Proceed," Iroh said. The second soldier lifted up the Equalist's hand.

"Stop," the man shouted. "I'll... I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Iroh said. "Blood is so tiresome to get out of my uniforms. Please. Continue. Tell me about your meetings.

"We just meet in warehouses. They're set in advance on rotation. There's a leaflet stand in the park to inform us if any of the sites are compromised," the man spluttered, tears running down his cheeks.

"I shall require those locations later. Let's see; what happened at the pro-bending arena?" Iroh asked.

"Mister Sato gave the Avatar a poison. It was supposed to make her collapse at the end of the game. We never expected the substitute. She was supposed to have been dealt with then."

"Just as well the Avatar has friends then," Iroh murmured. "What has Hiroshi given your organization?"

"Mostly money. Some of the weapons are from his company. He mostly dealt with Amon directly."

"Where are your main forces in the city?"

"Underground. Disused sewer expansion and underground rail," the Equalist said.

"Ah. Yes, I know where you mean." Iroh nodded to the soldier with the blender who hurried out. "Your organization's plan then?"

"Overthrow the council and establish an anti-bending regime." Iroh blinked and raised an eyebrow at the second solider. He shrugged. Just as absurd as he thought. "We have allies in Junon, Gongaga, Utai and Ba Sing Se."

"Where have the Equalists gone if not there?"

"I... I don't know. I swear I don't know."

Iroh hummed. "Hiroshi's daughter; quick!"

"Our orders are she is not to be harmed. The spirits commanded Amon himself to leave her unharmed. I don't know where she is either."

Iroh regarded him for a few moments. "Well, I suspect we have learned all we can from him. I will leave the rest to you two?"

"No!" The Equalist screamed as his blindfold was removed and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "What? You want me to poison myself?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"Hardly," Iroh said. "It's for your nerves. We will turn you over to the police shortly - and Chief Bei Fong has assured me no harm will come to you under her care. You are involved in numerous illegal activities, but if you accept the punishments under our legal system you have an opportunity to start over. Now, if you will excuse me?"

Iroh walked to the next cell along. Private Aiko was sipping tea and rubbing her throat. She leapt to attention when she noticed him. "Sir," she croaked.

"At ease, at ease. A commendable performance Aiko. Very convincing."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, her voice hoarse. "I'm still surprised this method is so effective."

"Fear is very reliable," Iroh said with a grin.

* * *

It was dark by the time he got back to his office. He had turned down a few requests to share a drink with various members of his staff. Retrieving his maps of the Earth Kingdom he plotted a few specific points as he sipped at a cup of tea and dialed a phone number.

"Suyin?"

"Iroh?" she replied blearily. "You get something?"

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot it must be later over there," Iroh winced.

"It's fine," Suyin stifled a yawn. "What do you have?"

"A few Equalist camps in your neck of the woods. If you could...?"

"Say no more," Suyin replied. "Just let me have them."

Iroh rattled off the list of names. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do. Night, Iroh."

He pushed some more markers onto the map, started writing a note to the Kyoshi warriors with one hand as he dialed Kya's number with his other.

"Kya?"

"Iroh?"

"I need you here for a meeting tomorrow with the rest of the officers. I'm hoping for the council to request a meeting on the Equalist presence still in the city, but..." Iroh trailed off.

"Yeah," Kya drawled. "But then there's Tarrlok."

"There's Tarrlok," Iroh agreed. "Can you talk to Tenzin when he gets back?"

"Sure. Family get togethers rarely attract attention."

"Thank you. Goodnight," Iroh said as he put the receiver down.

Instructions written, hawk dispatched, getting tired. Maybe coffee would be a better plan. Or a nap. He could stand to sleep for a few hours. He jerked upright as the phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked.

"General Iroh!" Ah, Bumi. "Korra and her friends have left the city."

Iroh blinked and tried to focus. "She what?"

"She's gone after Asami with those bending brothers. I got a call from Pema - her parents just let them go. Katara's not interested in going after them either, but Tenzin probably will once he's back. Do you think we should go after them too? I can take a small squad and track them. While I reckon we can get the brothers back here, I'm not sure I want to try dragging the Avatar back."

"Leave them to it. You're not going to be able to stop her at this point."

"Well, yeah. But is that still a good idea?" Bumi asked.

Three teenagers in the Earth Kingdom on a polar-bear dog. He could try and persuade her to turn back and leave it to them. What did she think she could do going out there? Then again, if he flew out to meet them, could he be sure she would not trash his airship in the same manner as his desk? "We don't have a choice. Korra's parents are the important ones here - not Pema as much as she does care. They won't get that far and we can pick them up when they do get stuck. They're going to be easy to find after-all. But we have to let them fail first."

"Yeah... okay. So what now?"

Iroh smiled. "Sleep is sounding good." He yawned.

"I like that idea. Goonight general."

"Goodnight," Iroh replied.

* * *

Two days later Iroh sighed as Tenzin thumped his fist on the table. "We have to go after her," Tenzin said. "Amon is out there somewhere. Harmonic Convergence is next year! Korra needs spiritual preparation immediately."

"Tenzin, calm," Kya said. "Senna already told us she said she'd be back in a few weeks."

"Which still gives her ample time to deal with matters more appropriate for the Avatar. Unfortunately for now, the Equalists have landed us in this mess," Iroh said. "So we have to deal with it."

"I don't see why you're so surprised, Tenzin," Kya added. "She's just doing what she was meant to: her own Avatar journey."

"And that's fine is it?" Tenzin asked sharply.

Kya nodded. "Seems like a natural order; the Red Lotus certainly screwed that up."

"While I agree with Kya, I admit I am concerned," Lin added.

"We should all be," Tenzin said. "Why are you so willing to just let her roam as she pleases?"

"She needs more time to be herself," Kya said. "She needs... She needs to decide her own destiny," Kya said nodding. "And for now, she's decided it's to go after Amon."

"No. She needs to finish her training and seek guidance from her past lives," Tenzin said.

Iroh sighed again. "It seems most people are demanding the Avatar solve this issue immediately. But this is not something any other Avatar has had to contend with as far as I am aware. And that, I'm afraid, is the result of your father, Tenzin, Kya."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not accusing him per se," Iroh replied, raising his hands quickly. "And he could not have foreseen what happened, but we have to face facts: never before in history has there been such a mix of benders and non-benders of different tribes in such an intensely urban environment. My grandfather must also bear some responsibility. This is a problem our predecessors introduced and while the former Avatar was involved, we should handle this ourselves rather than expect the Avatar to enforce laws on lightningbending registration, domestic violence, earthbending zones and the like. The past was different. One rogue earthbender was only going to cause limited damage. Now we have apartment blocks and skyscrapers. One earthbender can injure or kill a huge number of people in no time at all. Even if her goal is merely mischief - something as minor as a delay in a transist system could hold people up for hours. We are so defined by time in this era."

Tenzin was silent for a moment. "You truly believe than that chasing Amon is the better option for her? There is danger for her out there. No one else might think she needs to be stopped, but I certainly do."

"She defeated the Red Lotus; she's more than capable. I just worry about arrogance," Lin added.

"But remember the arena," Kya said. "She and her little band are perfectly capable of acting together. Don't forget dad - how they had to keep avoiding Azula." Iroh stifled a chuckle at the vision of Azula as she was now chasing Korra. That could not end well for the Avatar.

"Yes, but this is still so different. Amon can take someone's bending away. Not one of his victims has regained their abilities and mom cannot heal it. I do not want to contemplate what would transpire if he did that to Korra," Tenzin said.

"Have faith. She said she thinks she's getting somewhere. I'm still certain its just a different form of chi-blocking. We'll overcome it." Kya sighed. "Your great-aunt keeps cropping up today," she glanced at Iroh and back to Tenzin. "But remember what Azula did to dad? What if Amon can do something similar - and a lot more subtle."

"Well that's something. But... Do we really believe the spirits granted him that power?" Lin asked.

"It... it remains frustratingly possible. But I would have thought it would be recorded somewhere - would have occurred sooner in recorded history if so," Tenzin replied. "I am also very curious as to just how that occurred."

"And here we all thought that only Avatars could take away bending. My great-grandfather remains the most prominent example," Iroh said.

"So we can't rely on history at all. If no one mentioned taking bending away then no one knows how to give it back, right?" Lin asked. Iroh shook his head.

"Which is why Korra must be protected from Amon," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, as laudable as your goal is, you forget who you are talking about. Korra is not going to come willingly. The Red Lotus's reach is further than you might want to consider. She will not volunatarily submit to a new prison," Iroh said smoothly

"I am not suggesting a prison, Iroh," Tenzin said forcibly.

"I know," Iroh replied. "But just think about how she will see it."

"I bet she's had enough of orders by this point," Kya mused. "She's a teenager. And not an airbender," she looked pointedly at Tenzin. "We need to remember that. She's living her life for a change - let her. Her successes and failures are more important than us trying to impart wisdom on her." Lin smiled at her.

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose you have a point. It's just... we spent so long looking for her. To lose her again is..."

"The Equalists are nothing compared to the Red Lotus. Their recent actions are invasive and horrifying, but their ideology is so weak. They have support but it remains the minority," Lin pointed out.

Iroh fidgeted. "They are doomed to fail regardless."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin demanded. "If they should debend everyone, well..."

Iroh sighed. "Amon cannot operate at a larger enough scale to remove bending from everyone in the world. Even if he did, he can do little but surpress it for a generation. Do not forget; benders are born to non-bender parents and vice-versa - as you are no doubt aware thanks to your brother Kya, Tenzin. The notion of bending suppression is absurd; it cannot last. Bending is knowledge - even if it is held secret it will become public knowledge evedntually. Even in my family; the oldest ancestor in my dynasty is Sumika who invented the concept of lightningbending and usurped Firelord Akemiya. But now lightningbending is known to thousands who work in the powerplants. None of those have founded their own dynasties; there is no system that benders have constructed to aid benders - the advantages are not social constructs. The Equalists are oversimplifying the real world to reduce the argument to benders versus nonbenders.

Kya smiled. "I doubt Amon would want an academic debate with you, Iroh. Though I'm curious; what would you say if Amon accused Sozin of genocide? How could you defend firebending used to extinguish near an entire nation?"

"By pointing out that by that logic comets and the moon are evil. Without Sozin's comet the firebenders would not have been strong enough. Without the moon we would have no bloodbenders. And I don't think we need reminding of what happened when the moon-spirit was killed. But Sozin; he nears responsibility for his actions - his evil far outstrips anyone else's," Iroh said.

"I must agree," Tenzin said. "Amon is not committing genocide, but his path is similar to Sozin's."

"On that note; when's the comet next due? Thirty years? How are you going to handle that?" Kya asked.

"I'm... open to suggestions?" Iroh said. "I have no solid ideas yet, and we will need something when the time comes. Perhaps Korra can help."

"How much easier would this be if Hiroshi Sato was not funding the Equalists?" Lin asked. "If only they'd just stayed this annoying fringe group who slowly dwindled away."

"They were lucky he had compatible politics," Iroh said. "But at least their original plan failed. I suspect that since the funds from Future Industries are now inaccessible, they will turn to Yasuko Sato's wealth. Which, if I remember correctly is bequeathed solely to her daughter. So, I think we can safely conclude we know why she is with them. And that the group will eventually wind up in Ba Sing Se."

"We just need to know when," Tenzin said.

Iroh nodded. "And the kind of reception they might expect. What is it like here?"

"The sympathizers say they've drawn attention to bender violence in the city. Other civil groups have denounced them; certainly the Peace Army and the Non-Bender society have made public their lack of connection. Both have enabled legislation to be introduced," Tenzin said.

"Ah, yes. They do have some good ideas from what I remember. No firebending and earthbending zones. Fishing regulation. Harsher punishment for bending violence. Better public education. Oh, and the need for more non-benders on the police force," Iroh said.

"We've been discussing it for a while," Lin said. "The women's desk has been encouraging victims of domestic and sexual assault to come forward. Reports of both are on the rise. Not-" she said quickly. "-to imply these crimes are on the rise, just that we have a better idea of their frequency. We are thinking of a specific department for bender violence. It might help."

"And in the meantime; the Equalists threaten the destruction of all civic groups as now they are all suspected of being aligned with the Equalists," Kya said. "Attempts to mitigate bending relating crime are being seen as supporting the Equalist agenda."

"What about them as vigilantes? They are still operating like that I assume?" Iroh asked.

"They have made things a little easier with the triads - as much as it pains me to admit that. If it wasn't for the hate-speech and threatening Korra, the weapons, the war. Well, Basically everything they're doing, I'd be tempted to say let them take care of our gang problem," Lin said.

"And while that happens, Tarrlok is making things worse. His task-forces have induced Equalists to become more violent. The attacks on bending schools is on the rise. Meanwhile, the anti-Equalist task-force is targeting random chiblockers. There are curfews on the non-bending public and people are getting angry," Tenzin grumbled.

"And I would suspect a lot of innocent people are winding up in prison. He's polarizing the city; some on the Equalists's side and some on Tarrlok's," Lin added.

Tenzin sighed. "Is there no way I can just elect you all to the council? This is more insightful and nuanced than anything that comes out of those meetings."

"I doubt my mother would approve, and politically I would be awkward," Iroh said sitting back.

"Someone has to run the police," Lin said.

"Oh I could totally!" Kya said. "Would be handy..." She glanced at Lin. "But you want to give Bumi a promotion?" she asked Tenzin.

"Nevermind," Tenzin breathed. "I can dream."

"I need to ask about Asami Sato," Iroh said. "We are trusting Suyin as much as possible, but it's not as if she can really do much outside of Zaofu. How is she doing in legal terms?"

"Currently - if she is convicted - she's looking at a sentence of twenty years minimum. This is very much worst case though, and I'm pretty sure Korra on her side could get her out of all of it. As to whether she'll have anything left by then - that's another matter entirely," Lin said.

* * *

Iroh stared at the map again. Polar-bear dog. Three people; one firebender, one earthbender and the Avatar. No experience in anything like this. No. Think logically. The most likely place they would reach first would be Makapu in a few days time. He had promised Korra information - and he kept his promises. They could do with some money too. What next? Letter from the Future Industries Health Division workers; the impending merger was going to dissolve the group and they will soon be out of a job. Same thing for the Women's Association - the Sato Shelters had all but lost their funding. Everyone was looking to him. This was not the time to feel overwhelmed. He just needed to talk to them all. In turn.

The next day one of his hawks returned; Satchi. She bore an earring he did not reconise, but the style was clear enough. Assuming Satchi did not return to the Yamayuri in the interim, the earring could only have come from Asami. Iroh traced two paths along the map; this one Korra, the other the the co-ordinates Kira had called in. The Yamayuri must be at Giha road by now, and they had been tasked with sending Satchi into the Gokongwei's Land. Two days to return to him... Iroh's fingers swept across the map. She had to be near Quiapo. He scrawled a circle around the area. Not that close to Korra, but a new lead to provide them if nothing else. Korra had to be close to Zaofu by now; he needed to send her something more - and reply to Bolin's letter.

* * *

"Yue?" Iroh asked his accountant. "Where did all this money come from?" He was staring at the account figures and trying to make sense of them.

"If you have money it's easy to make money," Yue replied lazily over the phone. "You are... well. I don't know if you're the richest in the city, but you're pretty independently wealthy."

"And... say I wanted Future Industries stock. How much can my account in Monde bank buy?"

Yue was silent for a moment. "About twelve percent if that's all of it."

"And if I add the..." Iroh peered at the paper. "Kilitia and Valendia banks?"

"Another ten," Yue replied.

Iroh sighed. Less than he would have liked. "Okay - buy what you can. Prioritize the divisions with the most at risk workers. Uh... Okay, I don't know business, but can I do that?"

"This much money, sure," Yue replied. "I can even have the workers pledge allegiance to you if you want?"

"No," Iroh said with a sigh. "Now what's happening with the Sato estate?" he asked.

"Bank seized it - currently up for auction. No stated starting bid, but the rumors have it at.... Wow. Something of a bargain."

"Buy that too. Keep all the workers employed if possible," Iroh said.

"Iroh? This is one seriously expensive girlfriend you have," Yue said.

"She's not my girlfriend. People are assuming things. We haven't even been on a date," Iroh insisted.

"I know, I know. This is all honorable stuff. But... You really want to buy a big mansion like that, and keep the staff on with no one to serve? Feels like a waste," Yue said.

"Well, you can stay over if it makes you feel better. Or, I don't know, make a rota for the staff and have them serve each other. Just keep them and the mansion together," Iroh said.

Yue sounded like she was smiling. "But if I lived there... I'd be so lonely," she said. "Maybe if a certain... someone could... ah-" Her voice had quietened to a breathy whisper. "-join me there..."

"Yue," Iroh said rolling his eyes. "I order you to go buy a dog. Or a cat. Or some form of living creature to take up your time. I'll even pay for it."

Yue sighed and fell silent. The sound of a calculator being worked on and- "Um. Iroh?"

"This had better be something in your capacity as either an accountant or a lawyer," he said in a stern tone.

"It is!" Yue coughed. "Well, okay, this isn't either, but it's relevant. So; in no way should you take this as advice, but you want to save everyone? Buy both companies."

"I... I can do that?" Iroh asked. He scrutinized his report. "I didn't think I had anything close to enough?"

"Sure you do. More than enough in the Royal Bank. Reckon you could own a quarter of the city like that if you were so inclined," Yue said.

Iroh paused. "No. No I can't do that. Not for personal reasons. And we would need my mother's signature. Because that would be a fun conversation-"

"Wait, I can here her voice already..." Yue deepened her voice. "'Mother, I need a bigger allowance'." Her voice rose to a higher pitch. "'And why is that my son?'" Deep voice again. "'Mother, I met this lady and I really must buy both her company and it's chief competitor'." High pitch. "'How much do you need my most cherished son? I'm afraid I can't spare much more than a million Yuan without eating into your allowance for next month'." She laughed down the phone-line.

"Well, when you put it like that, sure why, not Yue?" Iroh asked with another roll of his eyes.

"Oh. Not now. I want to see you do it. In person!" Yue said quickly. "Well. From a safe vantage point."

"Why wait? I have this whole other phone line that connected directly to the palace. I can call right now... And have your line patched through..." Iroh said, smirking.

"No, I don't think I like that idea," Yue added more hurriedly. "I'm kidding - I know full well that money's for the Fire Nation."

“And people are going to be seriously worried if the royal family just swoops in and buys two rival companies like that.”

"Yeah. A girl can dream though, right?" Yue asked. "It would be the pinnacle of my career."

Twenty-two percent. Tarrlok and allies would still own the majority. Asami and Hiroshi's shares had already been seized; an emergency measure to protect the worker's welfare. A convenient lie. More than likely the money was going to Tarrlok's next campaign. He should have done this sooner - maybe he could have obtained more. Hindsight. And no point dwelling on the past like that.

"Is there any way for Asami to get the company back?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. This is one of the messiest situations I've ever seen. I can't prove it, but I know Tarrlok has been up to shady stuff this entire time. The seizing of the Sato assets was all legal and above board. However; the sale of his shares to his allies is some grey area stuff that becomes less and less acceptable depending on her eventual sentencing. It's possible we could get it into the legal system and in front of a judge, but we would need to get all charges against her dropped first. And that is a whole other issue." Yue fell silent.

"I hope Kira or Korra can bring her back then. If all else fails... Make preparations for asylum status. Fire Nation is priority, but inform Chief Tonraq too - he's not about to turn her away."

"Got it. You want me to add Kyoshi island? Grandma Suki's following what's happening and she loves this stuff still." Yue fell silent and Iroh could hear the smile. "I guess you still haven't told Uncle Tenzin you're helping our Avatar to stay out of sight?"

"No. No, I have't told him. And I would like to keep it that way too."

"I can see that," Yue said. "He's not going to be best pleased you're helping her dangerous adventure." Yue chuckled.

"No one can stop her. Not really. Better to help as best I can than let them wander lost in the wilderness. I know more or less where they are, and having the Yamayuri keep an eye on them really helps," Iroh said.

"Well, that's neat and all. But what if Amon finds her first?" Yue asked.

"Unlikely, but certainly not the best case scenario. Hopefully Kira will get Asami out first so we can avoid the confrontation; then Korra can go do her training and we'll handle the Equalists."

"Good luck to her. Hey, when do I get to meet her?" Yue asked.

"Next time you're in the city I reckon. For now - I need to get on with things. Talk to you later."

Iroh leant back on his chair. Wait. There was another way to get hold of Future Industries, or potentially majority control. "Yoko?" He called.

"Yes, sir?" His secretary responded.

"I'll need a list of all Future Industries shareholders - specifically those from the Fire Nation. Once you have that, please send them each a letter telling them I would like a quiet word with them." Iroh grinned.

* * *

Ai scribbled some more notes on her pad as she read over Hiroshi's charts. There was paper here - just under lock and key. Ai glanced at her, and Asami tried to divert her attention.

"Is my father going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm no doctor, Miss Sato. From what I have picked up he might be. Talking apparently helps cases like these." Ai turned towards her. "You should be fine though; the two of you seem very close."

Close? Her father and her? He has always been busy, too busy to spend time at home or play with her. But by the same account, he had been her mentor in every part of her life. For every one of her achievements, he was the bedrock Asami built upon. But had he really cared for her, or was she here because she was the heiress? Because she alone could inherit her mother's money? "He's... He's the only family I have," she said after a pause.

"I know you're not here out of choice Miss Sato. I don't know how you feel about the situation. But..." She held out her arm. "See this?" Her finger stroked across blotchy marks marring the length of her arms. "My father. He was a firebender. Used to hurt me and my brother a lot. But... even with that I loved him. If he was sick, I would be where you are."

"Where is he now? If that's okay?" Asami asked.

"He's home," Ai smiled. "Amon took his bending away; he can't hurt my brother or me anymore."

"Is that why you joined?"

"Yep," Ai beamed at her. "He saved him and we're free now. Isn't it amazing? I hope... I hope your father will heal. I'll take care of him as long as I can. He's so important to the revolution. Once we get to Ba Sing Se; he'll be so much better with the equipment they have there. It'd be nice if he was awake to see the city when we conquer it."

It all came back to that city, and Amon had planned for it. "I'd like him to wake soon too. Is... the Revolution? Are you moving against the Earth Queen? She's... Well. I heard rumours about her. Can we win?"

"We can," Ai said. "We are so much more powerful than people suspect. Mister Sato built us new weapons. The Queen, no, the world has no idea what we can do."

"I... I never knew. I knew he worked so hard, but... If only he'd told me about this. Maybe it was just for my protection?" Asami asked, carefully not meeting Ai's gaze.

"I think so Miss Sato. Don't worry - we're in good hands. Amon will protect us. Take good care of your father in his and the spirit's stead. If you'll excuse me?" Asami nodded as Ai left the room. She counted to ten before lunging for the discarded pad. No time. Need to summarize; description of the area, number of people at the camp, weapons. No time, and too much to say. She tore the paper from the pad and crammed it under her shirt. Now just to wait for Satchi.

She had looked for the hawk day after day, hoping for the bird to reappear even in the absence of any way to give the hawk a meaningful response. So far; nothing. Time became strained again, an ongoing limbo until Satchi at last appeared again. It would be over soon she chanted to herself as she waited for the hawk to spot her. Over soon she whispered as she attached the message to the hawk's leg. Over soon as the hawk spread her wings.

Her heart skipped a beat as something struck Satchi and the hawk fell to the ground. No. The letter had Iroh's name on it. What was she thinking? Of course someone might notice the hawk. Asami clambered from the window, dropping awkwardly to the ground. No, no, no, no. She rushed forward, other Equalists moving cautiously to see what had fallen. Chiblocking worked just as well against them as anyone else. Clear path. Satchi. Note. Asami frantically tore the letter apart, fragments whipped away by the wind as she swallowed others. It had to be illegible. Satchi. The hawk struggled against the ropes that now pinned it to the ground. As Asami reached out, the hawk convulsed and lay still. The Lieutenant lifted his tonfa up and stared at her.

"Smart, Miss Sato. Now are you willing to tell me just who the hawk belongs to?" he asked. Asami stared back at him.

"This type of hawk is found everywhere in the world," on of the nearby Equalists - Miyako - commented.

The Lieutenant never looked away from Asami. "Then the sender is cautious and resourceful. I have some suspicions," he said. "His name, Miss Sato?"

Asami shook her head and stared down at Satchi. Stared at her hope as it lay dead in the mud. Once again, Ai escorted her back to her room. And as always with the utmost respect. The nurse asked if she was at all injured from the fall. Asami shook her head, but Ai checked her bruises anyway, gentle fingers examining wrists and legs. Even after actively working against them, Ai was nothing but helpful.

* * *

Ai shook Asami awake in the middle of the night.

"What happened?" Asami asked as Ai lead her through the corridors.

"Mister Sato... he... he had another attack," Ai answered.

"Is he okay?" Asami asked.

"For now. Shiki checked your father by chance - if she hadn't, he might not have made it."

In the infirmary, Hiroshi's breathing machine now made a different noise. Amon and a few nurses were waiting. "Miss Sato," Amon greeted her. "As I said originally - we shall do our best to help your father. However; if we are... hampered any further by anyone on our journey, such as your mysterious contact, well, we might not make it in time. I trust I make myself clear."

"Perfectly," Asami whispered as she tried not to shiver.

"Good. I feel I should remind you as well, Miss Sato; contacting Republic City might not help you. It would be a shame if your... friend was also accused falsely as you have been? Contact with you will be enough for such an accusation. And if that happens they will be unable to render any kind of assistance. I... I just wanted you to be aware of that."

Asami did not respond and sank into the chair beside her father's bed, her eyes streaming with tears. He was running out of time. If this happened again, she might end up alone here.


	11. The Insurgent

_They paused to rest at the edge of the city and clustered around a feeble campfire formed from the few fallen branches they could find. The fire did little to warm them and they still shivered in the chill night air._

_"I... still can't believe we're here," Kublai said at last. "That we're out… here. And we're not allied to him. Prince Gao." Amon nodded. It still felt strange; the first time they had ever spoken without fear of someone listening in._

_"No. But as much as his death allows us to be here, he is why we are not all here. We were raised as weapons. Weapons no longer needed," Amon mused staring into the flames._

_"If... if we didn't have bending," Nayeli said as she shuffled closer to the flames. "Would we have suffered in the same way?"_

_"Doubtful," Kublai said._

_“I concur,” Amon said. “We suffered because of what we are. Our skills with bending; those inside the city would not be expecting an attack by waterbenders. That is why we were used.”_

_"You... Amon? You... you bent their blood didn't you? I had no idea something like that was possible."_

_"Yeah, me neither," Amon said, grinning for a moment._

_"How did you do it?" Nayeli asked._

_"Same as any other bending. I merely realised there was water in their blood," Amon said with a shrug._

_"What do we do now?" Kublai asked._

_"I'm going to Republic City," Amon said staring up towards the stars._

_"Why there?" Nayeli asked._

_"Family. My parents and my brother are there. I have to find them. The Avatar - Avatar Aang; he lives there too. I have heard that he can take people's bending," Amon said._

_Kublai nodded. "Yeah, I heard that too."_

_The others answered with their own plans, their own destinations. Most wanted to locate their familes; to the North or South - or the odd few who claimed the swamps as home. Amon stared up at the moon; the source of his power. It was both his savior and the source of everything that had ever plagued him. He could not be sure his parents still lived. The time, the sheer duration of his imprisonment was unknown and unknowable. No. His brother; he at least would be able to tell him everything. He remembered his brother’s name at least. Amon would find him, find the Avatar. And then he would ask Aang to take his cursed gift away._

* * *

"Ah, Mrs. Feng," Iroh said as the woman entered. He stood and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Prince Iroh," Mrs. Feng nodded before she settled onto the chair. The older woman fidgeted in the darkened office. It was surprising how far a little theatrics went in dealing with people like her. Most of shareholders had been easy; some willingly handed stock to him as a favor, some out of allegiance, some out of fear. The shadow of both his great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather was long and surprisingly evocative. Mrs. Feng, however, was not swayed by the actions of his family in the past. A self-made business woman and according to Yue often difficult to handle if her interest diverged from her opponent's. No noble connections affected her status - just the amount of money she held and could therefore invest as she saw fit. Iroh regarded her for a few moments and leant back on his chair.

"I understand your company is acquiring the Health Division of Future Industries?" he asked.

"That is correct," Mrs. Feng said a little stiffly.

"And you intend on merging it with your own?" She nodded. "I do wonder how that could possibly happen?" Iroh asked as he sat forward. "That division is, as far as I can tell, still rightfully and legally own by one Miss Asami Sato. Seizing it before she has been found guilty of a crime is simply not legal - as far as I understand," he said with a shrug. "I am no lawyer I admit."

"Prince Iroh. As befits someone of your station, I hold you in the utmost respect." She swallowed. "I must insist however that my activities within Republic City and it's region should not trouble one such as yourself."

"Oh," Iroh said with a smile. "It’s no trouble."

"Nevertheless, I contend that they are none of your business," she said, folding her hands carefully in her lap.

"A fair comment, Mrs. Feng. But..." He let his gaze stray across the office. "I am concerned. I am not a business man. I am a general. But I am aware of a few things." He looked down to his desk and shuffled a few pages. "Ah. I understand this particular division has almost three hundred employees. From what I can tell of the merger, near all of them will lose their jobs upon completion of the transaction." He looked up at the impassive Mrs. Feng. "Three hundred people, Mrs. Feng. They have families to support. What are your plans for them?"

Mrs. Feng sniffed. "As you have surmised there will no longer be any need for them. As with any business where there are too many employees for the available work, their employment with me will halt. There are other jobs in this city. Provided they are not idle, they will find other work."

"So in summary; you are effectively stealing Miss Sato's property and leaving her legally employed employees to fend for themselves in a city which has a permanent level of unemployment? Is that a fair estimation?" Iroh asked.

"This is not the Fire Nation," Mrs. Feng replied sitting up straighter in her chair. "This has no relevance to, any of your concerns. Your... power, as I understand it extends purely to the United Forces." Mrs. Feng smiled. "An organization that cannot operate without unanimous decisions from the council sessions. And I fail to see how many of them will accept using them against the civilian population."

"Mrs. Feng," Iroh said slouching again. "I do not understand how three hundred people losing their livelihood and likely their homes and families as a result need not concern me."

She watched him carefully, assessing, judging. Working out how far too push decorum and tact before his royal blood became a detriment to her instead of him. "Prince Iroh. I would appreciate this dialogue much more if you were being honest."

"Honest?" Iroh blinked and leant forward again. "Why, Mrs. Feng; whatever do you mean?"

"You have not tried to hid the increasing links between the Sato heiress-" Mrs. Feng sniffed. "-and yourself in recent months. Assuming she can even return without repercussions, you actions have the air of appealing to her better nature."

"You think I am merely trying to make the good Miss Sato think I am a nice person?" Iroh asked with a faint smile.

"Precisely. Though I cannot see what else you might hope to gain from this; the family's good name is all but destroyed now. Her presence in your affairs will only tarnish your own reputation," Mrs. Feng said, her gaze boring into him. “And with it your somewhat infamous family line.”

"I am not in the business of gaining anything, Mrs. Feng," Iroh said keeping his voice steady. "I have never gained from anyone. Marriages, allegiances, friendships; these are not things I or anyone else should turn to an advantage. It is always the other way around..." He kept his gaze locked on hers. "You see my point? There are a great many advantages to remaining in my family's good graces - surely you can comprehend this? What you may be less clear on is how we handle the delicate matter of honor." Iroh smiled. "We do not favor those families that lack it."

Mrs. Feng smiled back. "I have no need of your family's good graces. I made it this far without help from you or anyone else." Slight tremor in her hand. Mrs. Feng clenched her fist, her gaze flicking to it, and back to his. Wanting to know if he had seen it. If he understood his words had found their target.

Iroh slouched again. "True. Very true, Mrs. Feng. You are quite impressive." He plucked a sheet of paper from his desk. "Or should I say you used to be?" He glanced over the top at her. "Your fear is obvious though you hide it well. You history, your past are written in your very gaze. A woman from humble beginnings who rose to riches in the Fire Nation. The kind that people use as examples of the benefits of hard work." He grinned. "Foolish people who don't recognise reality. Your rise had nothing to do with hard work."

"Prince Iroh-" Mrs. Feng began. He cut her off.

"You are seeking a way to expand your interests into Republic City. But I have my own interests here, and while you are no doubt a shrewd entity in the business world, I have tools at my disposal you could only dream of. Namely; the right to rule." He leant forward. "I can take everything from you - all legal, all above board." She recoiled pushing back against her chair as hard as she could. "It's not glamorous, its not well known, but I can do it without a moment's hesitation. I can take everything from you and you simply cannot do the same to me. No matter how powerful you might become."

"You wouldn't dare," she stuttered, hands rubbing against each other in her lap. Her smile was back in an instant. "And what of my workers, Prince Iroh?" His name sounded more sarcastic now. "If you take everything from me, what happens to them? You accuse me to so much for the Sato's workers, and yet you would do the same to mine? Because I no longer find favor with you? This is honor is it? This is compassion?"

Iroh plucked another sheet from the pile. "You do still misunderstand me, Mrs. Feng. Your workers would retain their jobs and every perk they have." He looked at her. "Your position on the other hand - that can be given to someone else. Now," Iroh said replacing the sheet on his desk. "I would rather avoid that situation so I intend to give you the opportunity to prove you are the best person to head up these companies. That you do indeed deserve to remain in that position. I may only be a general here, I may not hold any sway on the council, but in the Fire Nation; well. You know just what I can do." He glanced at another sheet. "I see that you intend to bequeath your company to your son?" Mrs. Feng nodded. "Be aware then that by the time he takes the reigns of your companies, I shall be Fire Lord. Please be aware of the potential consequences following my coronation. And no one would be able to do a thing." Mrs. Feng slumped in her chair. She opened her mouth, but Iroh spoke first. "I think we have said all we need to, Mrs. Feng. You're dismissed."

Mrs. Feng stumbled to her feet. “I will give you the stock.”

Iroh shook his head. “An unnecessary gift, Mrs. Feng. I will buy them from you. At half the market price.”

She bowed awkwardly and hurried from the room, mumbling an apology. Iroh slumped back in his chair and groped for his coffee. A bit cooler than he liked but acceptable. At least most of the stockholders were easier to threaten, and Fire Nation citizens were typically weak when pressed. The Earth Kingdom investors on the other hand; no influence there. And it was not going to take too long before Tarrlok figured out Iroh was gaining majority control.

* * *

"Dad?" Asami tried again. Nothing. She was running out of things to say. Asami could just repeat herself, but would that be worse for him? So many memories recounted in this room; the good memories with her mother - everything Asami could still remember about her. How she tucked the younger Asami into bed, read her bedtime stories as her eyes grew heavy, teaching her what every type of penguin was, her first swimming lessons. Asami sighed. Could she have prevented this? She had kept herself so safe through her early years. There had been no friendships with benders - at least not with anyone she knew was a bender - until Korra, Mako and Bolin of course. She had succeeded in everything her father asked of her. What had done this to him? Her mother, and the fire benders so many years ago? The Red Lotus and their unfortunate echo of that dark time? Were they the reason? It was easier to blame them. Korra was not at fault; it was the Red Lotus who caused this.

But could she have saved him. What had he sought from the Equalists? Could she have done something differently? When he was healed they would talk. Then she would find out why. If he did not... No. Asami shook her head. Not going to go down that route. He was going to live, she was certain. He loved her and she loved him. She needed to keep talking. Asami stifled a yawn. Just needed to rest her eyes for a moment.

Someone was shaking her awake as a soft voice called her name. "Asami Sato?"

"Hmmm?" She said, every muscle tensing. The room was dark, but she could just about make out the person standing beside her. Not Ai; someone new. She had deep red makeup surrounded her eyes - and if Asami was right, the other three figures nearby boasted a similar look. One had opened the door a thin slit and was staring out of it. Something clicked. Kyoshi warriors.

"You are Asami Sato?" The first girl asked again. Asami nodded. "We are here to rescue you at Prince Iroh’s request. We must go - now." Rescue. She was being rescued. Her hand jarred against the bed as she sat up. Her father.

"My father. Please, he has to come too," Asami said.

The girl's gaze flicked to the bed and the mechanisms surrounding it. "Miss Sato. I'm sorry. We can't possibly lift that equipment. My apologies, but we will only able to rescue you."

"Then leave me," Asami said. "Tell Iroh I'm okay, but I can't leave my father behind."

"Miss Sato, please," the first girl insisted. "This may be your only chance-"

"They are coming," the one from the door said quietly and drew further into the room. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors assumed combat stances.

"Be ready," the leader said as she turned from Asami.

Five Equalists at the door. The one at the back turned and fled immediately. Four to go. The light clicked on. Chiblockers versus chiblockers. But not fair; the Equalists had her shock gloves, tonfas and other gadgetry. The Kyoshi warriors fought with fans or bare-handed. They squared off with ease; each Equalist facing a lone Kyoshi warrior. Fingers jabbed at vulnerable spots on both, blows blocked and deflected. The Kyoshi Warriors were legendary, but whoever had trained the Equalists was not far removed from the same level of skill. The girl who had been keeping watch was able to throw her opponent into the corner with a few careful moves; he did not get up. Asami backed away a little, keeping her body between the ensuing fight and her father. She wanted to help; almost moving when one of the Kyoshi Warriors had her legs swept out from underneath her and fell to the ground. But the moment her opponent struck her with an electrified rod was too much.

Asami darted to the corner and pulled a far too familiar shock-glove from the unconscious body. She grabbed the attacking Equalist, pulling him away by his arm and brought the glove down onto his chest, the electric shock triggering automatically. The man convulsed and his back arched away from the warrior who panted on the ground. The man somehow took hold of her arm in the confusion.

"Please... stop..." he grunted through clenched teeth, his hand still tight around her wrist.

"Let go of me," she growled trying to pry his fingers from her arm. The shock glove was still powered up, blue electricity crackling across his form. He kept begging her to stop, and she made no move to draw her hand back and break the connection. After an eternity he went limp, his fingers loosening under her fingers. The Equalist dropped heavily to the floor. Asami's heart pounded in her chest. Too loud. Was he still alive? Had she killed him? She ducked closer, peering at the man. He was still breathing. A relief, but... This was all too familiar. Too much like that night on air temple island. Why had she not stopped?

"Thank you," the Kyoshi warrior said as she pushed herself back onto her feet. An alarm bell was ringing in the distance. The fifth Equalist must have raised the alarm.

"Go. Now. I'm sorry, but I can't leave him." Asami stared around at them, settling on the leader. "Please go. They'll be coming."

"We do not want to give up on you, Miss Sato," the leader said.

"Kira? We have to move. This is no kind of rescue when she's on their side," one of the others said. She stared at Asami coldly.

"I'm not-" she began. Another Kyoshi warrior cut her off.

"She's not worth it."

"Stop," Kira said. "We do as Iroh asked." She stared at Asami. "If you will not come with us now, we will try again when… if able. However; refuse the second time, and we cannot spend any more time on you. I am sorry." With a gesture, the Kyoshi warriors clambered out of the window, heading up not down. Asami's knees trembled and she collapsed to the floor. She had refused a rescue. Four women risked their lives to find her, to reach her and she told them to leave without her.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice trembling. "I did the right thing... didn't I?"

* * *

Iroh took a deep breath before knocking on Tarrlok's door. "Come in."

Tarrlok rose to his feet as Iroh closed the door behind him. "Chairman Tarrlok," he said with a curt nod.

"General Iroh," Tarrlok replied with a smile and a nod. The smile did not reach his eyes, which looked at him with a curious intensity. "Please," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. An uncomfortable similarity. "I trust you are well?"

"I remain in good health," Iroh replied. Quite why Tarrlok was even putting up this pretense was unclear. He had to know what Iroh was up to by this point. Had to recognise that Iroh was close to a serious challenge to his plans. "And yourself?"

"No complaints, no complaints!" Tarrlok exclaimed as he sat at his desk. "Tea?" he offered, gesturing to the pot on his desk.

"No. Thank you," Iroh replied. The desire to throw hot liquid at the waterbender would be too tempting. Though unlikely to actually reach him.

"Do you mind if I...?" Tarrlok asked. Iroh shook his head. Tarrlok poured himself a cup of tea, his movements calculated, exaggerated, deliberate. How long as this going to take?

"I was looking at your service record General," Tarrlok said as he put the pot back on it's stand. "You are the youngest to hold your rank. Of course the distinction is less impressive once we factor in just how young the United Forces is. Why in terms of some organizations it is more akin to an age associated with rebellious teenagers. Or possibly even a child who wants something it cannot have.” He smiled. I mean, of course, just in terms of the approximate ages," he quickly added.

"Of course," Iroh replied coolly.

"After all, your competency and skills rival no one else in the organization. As young as it is, it remains obvious you are the best commander within the organization." Tarrlok's smile vanished. "But you have disappointed me, General."

"Oh?"

"Quite how a woman could charm you after so many dedicated years of service. How she could..." He smiled. "...convince you of her lies so easily."

"Councilman Tarrlok," Iroh stared back keeping his face blank. "I respectfully request that my private affairs do not form part of this conversation."

"Private? Private?" Tarrlok raised his voice. "You have been defending her in the press, General. An action which seems anything but private in my experience." He grabbed at a newspaper on his desk. "And defending the Avatar as well." He glared at Iroh. "You would defend someone raised by the Red Lotus? Someone whose upbringing can have done little but blunt her capacity for rational thought and make her crave luxuries she was once deprived of? I find myself hard pushed to excuse her most recent decisions." He dropped the paper. "Still, dangle a few months - I believe - of decadence thanks to those..." He smirked. "-Equalists. I am not sure I want to know what they intended to do with her. But how easily her loyalty was bought; by money, and if certain rumors are to believed, a certain physical persuasion on behalf of the daughter?" Iroh carefully remained silent. "And now she has abandoned her responsibilities for this so-called friend."

"You wish to discuss the Equalists, councilman?" Iroh asked blandly.

"No. No, while they concern me, they are of no concern of yours General. I have another matter I believe is more appropriate for you. I expect that you have heard of the Silph company? And their recent woes and the capture of many of their sailors by pirates in the Sulu sea?" Tarrlok asked, watching him intently.

"Naturally, sir. It is amongst many reports I have received lately," Iroh replied. "I believe Major Silver is-"

Tarrlok interrupted. "Well, I know that a few reports have gone... astray of late. I regret to inform you that Major Silver has been forced to withdraw from his assignment due to personal reasons. In his absence, I believe this is a situation best handled by you General." Tarrlok held up a folder. Iroh considered refusing to take it for a moment, but the display of rebellion would get him nowhere. He took the folder and flipped it open. One-hundred and forty-five sailors captured and currently held prisoner on their own ship.

"You request my assistance in liberating the crew?" Iroh asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. In addition you are to defeat and destroy the Aqua Pirates. Collectively they are responsible for over a billion Yuan in lost property, are directly linked to hundreds of deaths and the sinking of at least a dozen vessels. I charge you with making the Sulu Sea safe again, Iroh." Tarrlok smiled.

"Sir, I will do my best sir." He snapped a salute.

"Dismissed," Tarrlok said, his grinning widening ever so slightly as Iroh turned and stalked from the room. Two months at sea - he would need to set off with the fleet tomorrow morning. And no choice but to obey. Even if saying no would not a massive political disaster, it would be uncomfortable to leave the Silph company sailors without any kind of help. If only Tarrlok’s motivation was not so transparently obvious. He knew it, and Tarrlok knew it. Shuffle Iroh quietly out of the way completely legally and above board. Remove his meddling from Future Industries. Iroh smiled even as he walked away. Tarrlok had at least tipped his hand; he was well aware that Iroh could see through his action. But in doing so, he confirmed what Yue had implied and what he himself suspected; Tarrlok was working to his own agenda - one that pitted him against Asami Sato.

* * *

Satchi was late. Too late. Iroh stared out of the window, drumming his fingers against the room's wooden panneling. An unfortunately good chance the Equalists had captured or killed her. Which in turn meant they had not moved from their prior location. And that Asami was still there. Not smart. A letter filled with fake information would have been much more effective than silencing the communication route. Iroh sighed. They remained as reactionary as they always had been. They would change now though; more cautious and the Yamayuri would have a harder time finding them. Maybe it was just as well he had resisted the urge to tell Asami that rescue was imminent and the Kyoshi Warriors would be with her soon. He glanced at his desk. A vital errand to run before it was too late. No time like the present. He pulled the folder from the drawer and went for a quick wander along the docks.

There was no one around as he set the folder ablaze, letting the wind whip the ashes and illegible scraps of paper away. He glanced around at footsteps. "You're two days late."

Yue blanched but smiled. The resemblance to her mother was remarkable, but she had her late father's eyes. "Sorry." She stared at the mass that disintegrated in his hands. "What're you burning?"

"Everything we’ve been working on. List of Future Industries stockholders, court documents, contracts, bank statements, financial reports, receipts." Iroh smiled. "Mostly just paranoid. Didn't want anyone finding it if they raided by office while I'm away."

"You're leaving? Now? But-"

Iroh held up his hands. "I know. I know. The reality of the situation is painfully obvious."

"And you can't just take that stuff with you?" Yue asked.

"Would be wrong to be distracted from the mission. Don't want any casualties. Too many people’s lives depending on me." He glanced around. "So, have the Yamayuri found anything?"

Yue shook her head. "Nothing really helpful. You got that map I sent?"

"Yes, thank you for that," Iroh smiled. "I'm sending it on to Korra. Ah. On that note, here." He took a box from under his arm and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Bolin's letters. I figured out Korra's route from them. I... I should burn them, but it would be more of a waste than the rest. They're very sweet." He walked back towards his office. "And while I remember, let's get that map sent."

Yue smiled. "I'll take good care of them," she said and hugged the box to her chest.

"And... How are you with potential danger?" Iroh asked as he strode along.

"Listening intently," Yue replied.

"I need you to dig deeper into Councilman Tarrlok. Past, property, just what he does own, legal... and not so legal activities. Everything. You know what I’m after," Iroh said.

"Oh, this will be fun," Yue said, her smile becoming more gleeful. "It'll take me some time though."

"Take as long as you need," Iroh said. "Just ensure that come the next election he does not win. I want to watch his political ambitions crash and burn."

"Oh - that reminds me so much of that play; crush your enemies! See them driven before you! And..." Yue frowned. "Hear the lamentations of his women?" She tilted her head to one side. "Does he have women?"

"That's for you to find out. But the first two are what I'm more interested in," Iroh said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. Pretty sure there's gotta be something but... Eh. We'll see." Her expression got more serious. "I... tried to make a case for Miss Sato's defense. It's a start but it's a serious uphill battle."

Iroh sighed. "I figured as much. Please, just do everything you can - and if you need anything, you know how to get hold of me - use the usual routes as much as possible, but if you need to, just get hold of me however you can."

Yue waited until he closed his office door behind them. "Iroh; I know you're a good guy and all, but seriously. Never seen you do this for any one person before, for this girl."

Iroh smiled, plucked the folded map from his desk and walked to his hawks. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story of my great Aunt Azula," he said as he tied the map to the hawk's leg. "The person my pet here is named for."

"She's kinda infamous, Iroh," Yue said. "Not really seeing the connection here though."

"A fair comment. She's quite different to Asami - not least that while Asami is an innocent, Azula... Well, she did some bad things."

"Something of an understatement there."

"But the stories do bear similarities; two young women full of promise whose futures were ruined by the actions of their fathers," Iroh said as he picked Azula up and walked her to the window. "Geat Aunt Azula; well, she spent so much of her life waiting to be free. And it wasn't until she was old and half forgotten before she could even try. She spent years in sadness and regret, isolated from the world." He pulled the window open and with a screech, Azula flapped her wings and flew away. Iroh turned to Yue. "I cannot let the same thing happen to Asami."

"I'll do my best. Promise. I..." she glanced at him. "Might have to bill you for accommodation?" she said.

Iroh hummed and dug in his pocket. "Here," he said, tossing her the keys to his apartment. "My apartment - as usual."

"Oh nice. I am totally raiding your fridge tonight."

"You're welcome to any of it. Hopefully I'll be back in about two months," Iroh said.

"You leaving now?" Yue asked.

"Few hours, but essentially, yes."

"Take care then," Yue said. "See you in two months. I'll try not to wreck your apartment."

"I don't really care what you do; just find out what you can about Tarrlok," Iroh said.

Yue nodded. "Will do. See ya."

Two months at sea; never before had the thought of spending more time on a mission been less palatable than staying close to home. If they could capture the pirates quickly and rescue the sailors... No. He needed to do this methodically and by the book. No casualties. Assuming that there was anything to come back to. As long as Asami was safe. As long as Korra, Mako and Bolin were safe. That was all he could hope for.

A screech made him jump; a returned hawk. The Yamayuri. Iroh frowned as he read the note. Asami refused the rescue? Ah, her father. Not a scenario they had considered. Difficult to work around. At least the Yamayuri intended to try again. He scribbled down a response as the last of the crew made their way towards the ship - Work with the Avatar if possible - attached it and let the hawk fly. And now there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

"I understand you had some visitors," Amon said as he stared down at Hiroshi.

"...yes," Asami answered, feeling wretched.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are skilled combatants. And-" He turned to face her. "Non-benders. A pity then they they have chosen to ally against the spirits and with... someone else. The same someone you tried to communicate with you?" Asami said nothing. "No matter." He crossed to the window and stared out. "I doubt they will not try again."

"Once more," Asami said, her hands clutching her father's. The only reason she had stayed, the only reason she had refused rescue.

"Is that all? The problem with mercenaries then; their dedication is to a paying employer." Amon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked, her patience running thin.

"Is it not so striking? That your rescuers can only muster the energy to attempt your rescue once more when those who serve with me will stop at nothing to see our goals met?" Amon chuckled again. "Money and favors are such crude methods compared to believe."

Asami looked up at him, frowning. Something sounded off with his statement. "What did you-?"

He cut her off. "In any case. I do not wish to risk another altercation. We can win with superior numbers, but our opponents strike from the shadows like cowards. The spirits now decree we must move the camp. We grew too complacent." He strode to the door. "This may delay our arrival in Ba Sing Se, Miss Sato."

"Please," Asami groaned. "No more vague threats. Are we going to the city or not?"

Amon turned back to face her. "You impatience fascinates me, Miss Sato. I have been clear on what I would need to deliver your father into the better care he requires faster."

"Improving the airships," Asami replied with a nod.

"Quite," Amon said tightly. "Though I require the modifications to only be performed on one. The other I want you to sabotage. It will... help throw off our pursuers and mean we can take a more direct route to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

"I cannot believe that our own Kuvira was the teacher of the first metalbending Avatar!" Su exclaimed over dinner. "I only wish I was there to see it myself," she added. Korra smiled and concentrated on eating not sure what else to say. Beside her Kuvira shot a quick embarrassed glance at Korra, inciting a soft giggle from Opal beside her. Despite the crowded tables, some of the attendees were quieter than others at dinner. Baatar Junior said almost as little as his father or Huan. Opal was much more talkative, but focused more on regaling her mother with her current reading and what she would be doing next on her course. There was a reminder too - again Opal murmured almost under her breath - that there would be a trip to the Fire Nation to visit some volcanic sites soon. Su took that remark as a chance to springboard onto a glowing endorsement of Ember Island and how she really did need to organize another family trip there this year. And if possible taking Korra, Bolin and Mako with them. And Asami of course - after the rescue.

"The last time we visited, Kuvira was in a dance contest and had to stay behind. She won, of course." Su beamed at her. "I didn't need to mention you would be welcome to, did I?" she asked.

"I did not like to presume," Kuvira said. "Thank you for the invitation. I will endeavour to attend this time."

Korra smiled, slightly embarrassed by Kuvira looking a little tired. Sharing a bed with her and Opal had turned out to be more fun than expected; they had kept a similar arrangement for subsequent nights. No more kissing however, as tempting as it was to ask Opal for another go. Well, maybe if she could get her on her own this time. They baandoned Kuvira's bed after the first partly sleepless night in favor of a futon on the floor, the trio sleeping beside each other.

As dinner completed, both Mako and Bolin were invited to accompany Wing and Wei for a boy's night out or something, leaving Korra without any real plans for the evening. Later would be stopping by Kuvira's house, but for now... Maybe now was the time to find Opal and somewhere private. Finding Opal was easy. But all thoughts of kissing evaporated when Korra factored in the familiar looking hawk Opal carried.

"I... don't think this came from your parents," Opal noted with a frown. "I'm quite curious as to who did send it," she asked. “If I even try to check, this thing tries to bite me.” Opal reached for the bird’s leg, hastily snatching her fingers back as the hawk lunged. “See?”

"Ah, it's um..." Dammit. "Well, he doesn't want it widely known, but Bolin has a penpal."

"A penpal?" Opal asked blinking.

"Yeah. And I'm telling you this in confidence. Anyway; he and Bolin send messages to each other a few times a week," Korra said. "But seriously - don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well, like I said, Bolin doesn't want it that well known, but he's a little embarrassed about it. You see..." Sorry Bolin. "He’s a rich, handsome, older guy. Bolin would like to keep this secret between them... If you catch my meaning."

"Oh... Oh!" Opal's cheeks reddened. "I... I had no idea. Oh! Poor Wei," she added.

"Poor Wei?"

"He's got this super-crush on Bolin. He confessed to him but Bolin turned him down. Wei thought he'd got Bolin all wrong," Opal said. "But it's okay. I won't tell anyone until Bolin says something first." She held out Azula. "I guess you should look after this... for now? I need to get on with my reading for the night. See you later, okay?"

"Okay - see you later Opal," Korra said, the hawk easily moved to her shoulder. Azula did not mind her investigating the note. She waited until the Opal was out of sight before unfolding the paper as fast as possible.

Iroh had wrapped the note around something hard; an earring - and one identical to the pair Asami had been wearing... On the night of the pro-bending final. How did Iroh get this? Had he found her? She read the note hastily, her heart sinking. Not found her, but he knew where she was - as of a few days ago anyway. But his ability to provide information would shortly halt; Tarrlok had ordered him out to sea and communication would be near impossible. Included was a new map - the Nanjing province. According to the note, his secretive operatives were already in the area at least. More help could only be helpful Korra decided.

* * *

"Kuvira, I need to go there," Korra said as Kuvira blinked at the end of her hasty summary.

"Okay, okay. Look; I know it's hard to just sit around and wait for information, but the patrol scouts know the area better than any of you. If you just run off and get lost - well. Not sure how long it would take to find you. Look. You still need to wait. I know it’s hard, but you can’t just rush off. Find something to take your mind off this. And if you need to pass the time, I'm always happy to talk."

Korra was about to protest, but she slumped. "Fine. So… Let’s talk," she said despondently.

Kuvira smiled "Hey, it'll be okay. And it just so happens I know a great place to talk. Come on," she said, leading Korra to her motorbike. "We can ride there. You ever tried one of these?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. "Asami had one, but I never got a chance."

"No time like the present then." Kuvira passed her a helmet and pulled one on herself. "How are you with speeds?"

"I do like going fast," Korra answered almost wistfully.

"Fast it is then," Kuvira said as she twisted the throttle.

"Woah!" Korra exclaimed, tightening her hold on Kuvira, her arms around the other woman.

"Hold on tight," Kuvira called over her shoulder as they sped around corners leaning over first to one side and then the other. "Don't want to get seen by too many people. And the police would not be best pleased about this," she added.

The city passed by in a blur, Kuvira utterly flawless in her driving ability. They zipped down alleyways, gliding around obstacles, shooting along back-streets, noisy but by the time the few people Korra saw even glanced up, they were past and around another corner. It was a shame when the ride ended so soon and Kuvira pulled up at the park.

"That was... that was amazing!" Korra said. "So very cool," she added.

Kuvira smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. I don't do that as often as I should," Kuvira noted.

"So, this is Zaofu's park?" Korra asked, staring around the wide open area.

Kuvira nodded. "Yep."

Unlike the park in Republic City, Zaofu's park remained brightly lit even in the night-time; no patches of darkness where darkened lampposts meant pools of deep shadow. Along with grass, trees and a small river, the grounds boasted numerous metallic sculptures. A children’s playground seemed to comprise an astonishing complex tangle of metal; far more intricate and elaborate than the one in Republic City. A bridge across a pond offered a look at the world in minature; the Earth Kingdom formed from grass, the air nomad territories patches of yellow sand, clear crystals clustered at either end indicated the water tribe lands. And formed from red clay; the Fire Nation. But it was more than just the land; miniature replicas of Ba Sing Se, Republic City, Zaofu, the Northern Water Tribe jutted up out of the terrain in metallic form. It was tiny but also huge; there was still so much of the world she had simply never seen.

"It's so big," Korra breathed.

"That's the world," Kuvira replied with a nod.

"How much have it have you seen?" Korra asked.

"Just Zaofu and Republic City. Why do you ask?" Kuvira asked.

Korra shook her head. "No real reason. Just realized how much there is to see in the world. Did you stay here out of love for your home, or is travelling just not your thing?" she asked.

"Zaofu's all I've known all my life," Kuvira said. "I feel like I belong here. And there's always something I need to do - the city needs me, so it's... hard I guess to leave it for any time. It was odd to stay for as long as I did in Republic City."

"So every-time you visited us, you were just hankering to get back here were you?" Korra asked.

"A bit," Kuvira admitted. "I still had fun spending time with you though," she replied. "But, in all seriousness, I feel like the Beifong family is my own. They're always been so good to me."

Korra nodded. "Great to have a place you truly belong. I... I think I understand that. But I don't think that's me. I loved living with Asami. And living on airtemple island. My parents - I mean, my home in South; that was great to see too. But I don't think I have just one place. As long as I'm with people... I think I'm happy anywhere. I'd be perfectly happy to stay here; especially with you and Opal. But I still don’t think I’d stay forever."

"I'm... I'm touched," Kuvira said smiling. "I think you're... No, you are; my first friend from somewhere other than Zaofu and who isn't a Beifong."

You’re one of my very few friends full stop," Korra said. "Hey; you know you asked me about what I would have done if I wasn’t the Avatar? I’m kind of curious about something like that for you. But more for the future?”

“Such as?” Kuvria asked.

“Like, what do you want to do?" Korra asked.

"Ah. Well, I was thinking trying to get to the head of the police force. And be a dancer as well, teach children to how to as well. And at some point adopt some children - you know, have my own family. Like what happened to me. I... I don't like the idea of children abandoned or feeling unloved. I just hope I can be as good a mother as Su was to me."

"You know I've been meaning to ask," Korra said. "What is Su like? I mean, I have met her but never for that long. I'm just... not sure about what I think of her?"

Kuvira smiled wanly. "I can understand that. She is... I consider her my mother first and foremost. An amazing woman who copes with five kids and an entire city to run and on top of that gets involved in so many different forms of dancing. She's so respectful of tradition, but she's always pushing for progress. All this," Kuvira waved her hands around the park and gestured up to the immense domes above. "This city is what every other city could be, no, should be like. I... I keep wondering how much better everything would be if the Earth Queen was even a little like Su."

Korra nodded. At least she had successfully stopped herself from just blurting out the same indoctrinated response to a mere mention of the Earth Queen. Su sounded so different to her own mother. She seemed to prefer staying at home in the quiet rural village with her father. Kuvira seemed so much like Su's daughter despite the lack of familial connection. And yet; Korra was so different to her own parents. Odd. She shook herself. "So... you and Baatar?"

"Me and Baatar?" Kuvira shot back. "Wait, this isn't going to turn into another k-"

"No, no," Korra said hurriedly, feeling her cheeks get hotter. "I was just wondering. You're together, right?"

Kuvira nodded. "Insomuch as we can be."

"So, do you... are you... Are you going to marry him?"

Kuvira smiled. "Well, that's a bit further down the line, given together isn't quite as strong a word as I think a marriage discussion calls for, but if things go well... probably."

"I'll look expect it eventually then. Kuvira Beifong." Korra nodded. "Sounds good."

"You think?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course. But then, you're already basically part of the family. Just don't have the name yet," Korra said.

"So what about you?" Kuvira asked. "Plan on getting hitched one day? Or..." Kuvira's forehead wrinkled. "Of course Aang got married!" she muttered. "Still; even if you didn't; would you want a partner or kids one day?"

"Not... something I've thought much about," Korra admitted. "I get so hung up on just being the Avatar, I never really stop to think about that kind of thing. Then again, being raised by four wackos seems to do that to you. I... I just don't know about that kind of thing yet. I'm... still finding my way. As you might have noticed."

"Yeah, I got that impression. You should just take your time. Su didn't start her family until she was in her thirties. Everyone's different though. You might not ever decide to have a family," Kuvira said.

"I know. Right now I'm just hung up on finding Asami. Then I gotta finish my training, travel the world, do... Avatar stuff." Kuvira would be welcome to come too. But she seemed far too happy here. "I made a list though. Of all the stuff in the world I need to fix. Just hope I can get it finished."

"You will. And; I don't like being away from the city, but Korra; seriously if you never need my help, just ask and I'll be there for you."

Korra smiled. "Thanks Kuvira."

* * *

"Any new leads?" Kuvira asked the next day.

One of the scouts, Tibon, stepped forward. "No Equalist camps found in Zaofu. As far as we can tell they have all moved to the Nanjing Province."

"Well, we should go there then," Kuvira said.

Su sighed. "No. No, I'm sorry Kuvira, but we simply cannot keep doing this."

"Why?" Kuvira asked. "We have a lead, and we must be capable of over-powering the Equalists."

"Kuvira," Su said sharply. "Have you somehow forgotten who rules that province?"

Kuvira froze for a moment and nodded. "The Matou family."

"Yes," Su said with a sigh. "And while the Equalists would likely be unable to defend themselves against us, the Matou’s army could do so easily. And they are still very bitter about the asylum we granted their former citizens."

"What about Korra though? You promised her aid with this. Is there no way we could even negotiate some kind of temporary truce?" Kuvira asked.

Su fidgeted. "I can try. But do you really think they would grant us leave to enter their lands for a singular person like that?"

"The Equalists are our common enemy. We should work together to defeat them, no matter our history," Kuvira insisted.

"I expect that instead they will feel they can take care of the Equalists in their own territory. I have no right to meddle. As long as they respect our borders, we must respect theirs. I know it’s painful, but we did everything we could for Korra and Asami."

"And what do I tell Korra?" Kuvira asked, trying not to just clench her teeth.

"Nothing. At least not today. We'll..." Su glanced away. "We'll tell her when Tenzin and Lin arrive in the morning."

"How... long have they known?" Kuvira asked.

"Since she set foot in the city. Kuvira, as much as you think Korra knows what she's doing, Tenzin knows her better than either of us. Hopefully he can convince her to give up this... quest and do what she's meant to," Su said.

"It's never about her," Kuvira muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Su asked.

"Nothing. I'll... I won't say anything," she said as she clenched her fists and walked away.

* * *

Kuvira stared at the map of the Nanjing area. Reportedly the rulers were corrupt and sadistically cruel. That at least was the most consistent claim she had heard from those who sought asylum in Zaofu. She almost wished she did not have a personal connection to the state, but it was inescapable. Her parents were born there. She was born there. Kuvira sighed. Beside the point. Once again Su had refused to do something - content to just watch, wait and shelter those who came asking for help, but doing nothing for those others unable to. Su had always championed the desire to help the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, but that each had their own place - somewhere to use their talents. A place they fitted. Zaofu needed Kuvira - there could be little doubt about that. She wanted to serve her city - and in doing so she served the Earth Kingdom. The doubts would not stop though. Were there people out there who needed her more? Zaofu was peaceful and prosperous. It was not the same for the rest of the Kingdom.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; Korra in her nightwear again. "Korra," Kuvira put on a smile. "No Opal?"

"She said she might come by - if she gets finished in time. She got a mountain of coursework to do today," Korra replied. "Are you okay though? I mean I can go if you want?"

"No, no, it's fine," Kuvira said quickly.

"It's just you weren't at dinner..."

"Ah. Just ate too much earlier," Kuvira lied.

It was calmer, quieter, so much more subdued without Opal here. She still had not arrived by bedtime; just the two of them tonight. Kuvira tried to put the heavy stuff out of her head. The Avatar was happy and smiling. The present was more important. Kuvira watched her mess with her pillows as she got comfortable. What an unexpected friend; the Avatar. And Kuvira even had a minor role in breaking her away from the Red Lotus. Destiny never figured into her life, but it seemed clear there was a choice before her. While she was content in Zaofu, there was this odd sense of... boredom? A nagging feeling and a need to do... something. It had intensified earlier and did not seem to be fading even as time wore on. Tempering it slightly was guilt - could she leave the city without telling Su? And if she did, what would then become of her situation with Baatar? No. Korra deserved to know what the situation was. Kuvira had to say something.

"Korra?"

"Kuvira?" Korra asked raising herself up a little. She seemed to be taking advantage of Opal's absence by spreading out under the covers.

"When you ran from the Red Lotus... How did you decide to do that? I mean, what made you choose to do that?" Kuvira asked.

"Guess it never did come up," Korra murmured. "I... I got fed up of feeling trapped,” she said in a louder voice. “I wanted to see the world. And I wanted to decide things for myself, not keep getting told what to do over and over again. And... I figure Aang had a hand in it. He told me to go to Republic City."

Years of frustration combined with a spiritual visitation. Could she do the same without some kind of mystical interference? The idea of exploring beyond Zaofu had occurred to her before, but... The obedience and loyalty was deeply ingrained. It felt as if she was somehow ungrateful to Su, and Kuvira was anything but impulsive. Going outside seemed so risky, and so much could be waiting for her. However.

"Korra, I... I need to tell you something. Something not good."

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"There are no Equalists left in Zaofu. As far as we known they're in Nanjing, but Su won't go after them." Kuvira held her breath.

"I don't understand," Korra said frowning.

"The Beifongs are on pretty bad terms with the family who rules the territory. Asami's just one person, so Su... gave up on her."

Korra's face fell and soon shifted into a glare. "Then I'm going on my own. I'll take Mako and Bolin. We're not from Zaofu - Su is not our mother. We'll go after her regardless of what she thinks." She sat up.

"You need to go as soon as possible. ...Tenzin and Lin will be here tomorrow." Kuvira tensed.

"Can't trust anyone, can I? Thank you," she said. "Thank you for telling me. We have to find her. It's not like Tenzin could change my mind, but I just don't want to deal with that right now." Korra took a few quick steps and stopped. "Kuvira? I know it might get you in trouble, but is there any way you can help us get out of the city?"

Kuvira nodded. "I will." Her answer surprised her. She had not even paused to consider it for a moment.

* * *

Sneaking around at night was easy and how to get to the brother's room well known to them both. That did not, however, explain why Korra was insistent on opening the window to get in.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Kuvira asked.

"Shush," Korra hissed. "I just always wanted to do this." She struggled over the sill and dropped silently inside, Kuvira just behind her. Pabu noticed them both and chirped, waking Bolin up in a moment.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Who's there?" Mako demanded, a flame dagger flickering into life in his hand.

"Relax you two, it's just me," Korra said.

"Korra?" Bolin relaxed and Korra poked at his sleep mussed hair. "And Kuvira? Okay, what's happening?" The explanation took only a few moments, and Mako began packing well before she finished.

"Kuvira? Thanks for everything. We'll... we'll get out on our own. No sense in getting you in trouble," Korra said.

"Thanks for letting us know," Mako added.

"And tell Su we're so grateful for their hospitality," Bolin said. "And we're sorry to go like this."

"And apologise to Opal for me," Korra said. "I would have liked to say goodbye, but..." She opened her arms. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll go." The rush in her stomach. The slight uncertainty of if it was the right idea, but the desire had been overwhelming. "I want to come too. Give me a few minutes to get my things."

"You want to go to Nanjing with us?" Korra asked.

"Yes. And you have no reason to feel responsible. This is my decision."

* * *

One note did not seem enough. Kuvira wrote one to Su explaining she was helping the Avatar and apologising for doing so behind her back. All she could do was hope for Su's forgiveness later on - and that she would still be welcome on Zaofu. Another note for Baatar. The most difficult note to write - Kuvira was unsure what to say to him. Just what did one say to a lover, not least so early in their relationship where so little had happened between them? She said she miss him at least, another apology for fleeing the city, the insistence she had to go to make peace with her doubts. She put the note in the hollow trunk Baatar left her notes ever sine their courtship began. Kuvira left a note for Opal with it - a promise to return, an apology from herself and Korra, and a promise of another sleepover if Opal could forgive them in the future.

“Relying a lot on other people’s generosity, Kuvira,” she muttered as she walked quickly to where Korra and the others were waiting.

The bike was far too noisy for stealth at present, but it would be useful later. Korra suggested using Naga to drag it and A few steel cables attached it to the polar-bear dog. A quick burst of Earthbending from the three capable of it, and then Kuvira and Korra metalbent to get them outside of the metal dome.

Kuvira blinked outside under the starry skies. The area around Zaofu was near silent in the night-time. Behind them, metallic domes gleamed in the moonlight; small, peaceful worlds trapped within metallic containers. The worry of her actions was fading and a new excitement was building. It was like her first ever dance competition all over again. Terrifying but at the same time exhilarating. Like when she used to fight other benders, unsure of victory. Before it became rote and easy. It was like the bending arenas, the same places she had fought Mako originally. Kuvira smiled. It was that same feeling; the times she fought the Avatar, the lure of the unknown. She had made the right decision.


	12. Liberation

_Amon stared up at the huge statue of Avatar Aang as the boat chugged into the harbor. At last he was here. At last he could have his wish. Would that his arrival in the city have been better. Uniformed guards asked for papers, identification, proof of his existence on the docks. He fought them off, the nearby sea providing ample water to use for the purpose. It would have been easier to use blood bending, but he did not want to rely on it's power too often. It did not matter though, the expertise his years of training had drilled into him made evading the guards easy. It did not take long for him to lose his pursuers in the tangle of streets that branched away from the quayside._

_A nerve-wracking hour gave way to an increasing feeling of safety even as the lusture of Republic City faded. How could there be so many poor people here? So many suffering, lying in the open, begging for help and all but ignored by those who passed on by? It have been better here; fairer, less corrupt than the Earth Kingdom. But no; there was suffering even here - in the Avatar's own city. Amon had no money and there seemed to be none prepared to offer him assistance; no shelter to be had without the local currency. When he finally tired, he slumped in an alleyway, hoping he had tucked himself out of the way sufficiently to escape much notice._

_He needed so much. Food and shelter and both required money. The concern of finding both his brother and the Avatar seemed secondary for now. How could he possibly find either? All he had was his brother's name, a near useless fact in a city of this scale. What would he even look like now? Would he, could he remember his brother still? Would shared memories be enough for recognition? Amon rested his head against the rough wall of the alley and let his eyes slide closed. Just to rest, just for now. Then he would seek out something better. The Avatar would be easier - his location would be well known._

_"Hey!" A voice. Amon shifted his head, his neck sore, but comfortable enough to remain as he was. "Hey, tough guy!" The voice repeated, a harsher tone seeping into it. "What do you think you're doing here?" The voice was angry, near snarling and female. Amon opened his eyes. A semi-circle of strangers surrounded him. He tried to speak but the probable leader cut him off as he opened his mouth to reply. "This is our turf, you know?" Amon tried to speak again but she barely paused. "You should know we ain't that hospitable."_

_"Sorry," Amon mumbled at last. "I-"_

_"Didn't know? Didn't know? No one don't know that. So-" She grinned, the effect unnerving with her broken teeth. "We's going to make sure you remember." The women flanking her stepped forward, their hands raised in a typical firebender attack stance. Amon was still groggy with sleep, but the threat was enough to jolt him to at least alertness. There was a pool of water nearby. Simple enough to draw it to him and use it to shield against the fireballs the women punched towards him. His body hurt, though it was nothing new or strange - he had coped with sleeplessness and virtually no sleep under the Dai Li. But he was supposedly free now - and yet nothing seemed to have changed. Unprovoked attacks as he slept. No more. He froze his attacker's hands together where he could, capturing other's legs in an ice sheet that soon covered the alley-way. He almost formed an ice-spike, ready to attack her leader as she screamed obscenities at him, but he relented. Too much killing. The memory of blood below Ba Sing Se was still too vivid in memory. The Dai Li had trained him to be a weapon, to kill; the very thing he now strove to distance himself from. Better to run._

_"That's right! Run! Run while you can," the leader screamed. "We remember your face, waterbender! You don't cross the Garlyle Gana and get away!" He ran on, unable to evade her last shout as he rounded a corner. "We get you while you sleep next time!" He ran for two blocks before slowing and forced himself to keep moving. Just like training._

_In the days that followed, Amon tried to never stay in the same place for too long. A quick burst of waterbending made the roofs of nearby buildings a decent place to huddle during the night. It seemed to minimize discovery by the gang - the Garlyle Gana - or any other for the most part. Amon scavenged food from open windows, trash heaps and when he had the chance, from the river that flowed through the heart of the city. The rhythm of Republic City became discernable, comfortable and he grew accustomed to it, began moving to it's beat. There was work to be had it became clear, and money to be made - if you knew where to go and who to talk to. Shady work, hidden away in the shadowed underbelly of the city. The Garlyle Gana hounded him whenever they found him and they always did eventually. A hideous eventuality, always forcing Amon away from the half-way comfortable place he had last found. What could he do? Circumstances trapped him in a repetitive cycle of empty stomachs, the first vestiges of a normal life and then forced out into the cold to repeat the process again, to find those he could rely on for just a while to give him enough to subsist._

_His patience was only so finite. The night the gang attacked him as he huddled on a roof-top hoping for sleep after they had once again chased from his last paying job, he could not contain his frustration. Blood bending kept the gang pinned to the roof as he stepped between then, lifting their money and other valuables. It was tempting to eliminate them as they lay pinned and helpless, but his mantra came unbidden. He would defy his part. Amon berated himself as he ran from the building and relaxed his hold on their blood; little good could result from his actions. The few jobs he would previously have expected to be perpetually available seemed to dry up. It remained possible that he had exhausted this avenue of opportunity, but rumors of his ability seemed to have outpaced him within the slums. Those he now met recognized him for what he was; lethal in a way that few others could ever be. Bloodbenders were always feared, always distrusted. It seemed no surprise the few in recorded history lashed out at those around them. The Garlyle Gana quickly put a price on his head, a decent price. Still others speculated that whoever defeated the Bloodbender - as he was now known - would rule the city once they disposed of him. He had become legendary. Not what he wanted. Amon merely wanted to find his brother, find the Avatar. Ensure he could never bend again._

_Amon almost attacked the next group on sight when they approached. Between fighting the Garlyle Gana and other money-hungry opportunists, it was simpler to treat everyone as potentially hostile by default. Their leader talked him down, offering employment, protection even. Work with them - Granas - and the Garlyle Gana's threat neutralized. The man even offered a chance to strike back against the gang, eliminate a nuisance group who no one would miss. Amon rejected the offer but was too tired to protest too much, reserving enough strength to strike if this was something other than genuine. He slept fitfully on a comfortable bed that night, unable to fully relax fully. Not yet. Granas held up their end of the deal. There was no attempt on him, the lock on his door was strong. After a week Amon slept properly for the first time in a month._

_Fitting into the Granas Gang was easy, and he was soon able to make if not friends, then at least acquaintances among the ranks. It was from them he first learned of the Avatar's sickness; Aang was currently undergoing healing by his wife. The news was distressing but Amon remained optimistic - Katara's abilities were close to legendary. After the healing then he could talk to the Avatar. Ask him, no, beg him to take his bending away - sever the last connection with his past and free him. But Aang never seemed to get better - he stayed sick and Amon stopped asking each day for more news of him. Instead he waited, hoping, anxious for any news. Until a morning some six months after his arrival in Republic city; people panicked, others howled and sobbed. There was discontent everywhere, a city in mourning. He grabbed a passerby and demanded to know what was going on._

_"Avatar Aang," the woman sobbed. "He's... dead."_

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Kuvira asked sharply. Bolin and Korra stopped laughing in stages, the serious expression on Kuvira's face not softening. Of course it would not. Before it had just been the three of them. As the eldest, Mako had seemingly assumed the role of the leader. He had arranged schedules, selected their routes based on Iroh's recommendations, called time to eat meals, who did what chore, kept them from sleeping in until around lunch-time every-day. Not that his rule was anything like absolute; there was only so much he could do when Korra or Bolin decided to defy him and go off to do whatever they wanted. However, things were so much more different now a fourth member was travelling with them. Kuvira was calmer and more patient than Mako. She raised her voice less often, but took much more direct control of the group. It had become a running joke between Korra and Bolin to refer to Mako as 'Mom', but Kuvira seemed to now exude an aura where acting silly around her would be astonishingly embarrassing - something like a sterner mom, Korra speculated. Korra wondered for the first day just where the slightly less serious Kuvira had gone. She surmised that Opal was the missing ingredient - maybe they should have brought her along as well. Too late now; returning to Zaofu would almost certainly just turn her over to Tenzin or at least lead to some very fraught discussions. In any case, the last few days since they left Zaofu had been more disciplined than any prior.

"We have been investigating," Korra said, tempering her laughter a little at her friend's serious expression. "We found what was making that noise all night. Turns out if was an owl!" She spluttered and laughed again, Bolin joining in.

"We..." He wheezed. "We found it's nest. It was pretty high up one of the trees. Really shy creature."

"And... it has chicks!" Korra grinned, widening her eyes at Kuvira.

Kuvira returned her stare impassively. "I remind you there was a chance - and there still is - that the owl call was nothing more than a fake call from a bandit group. They might have been trying to separate our group to make an attack easier."

"O-oh," Korra said, swallowing awkwardly as she tried to stop her laughter.

Kuvira let the silence continue for a moment longer before speaking again. "Korra, Bolin; I'm not saying you shouldn't go off to look at things. Just... let me know where you're going. It's dangerous around here - and beyond fifty strides I can't sense your movements anymore."

Korra looked at Mako who looked up from his cooking, shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. We'll remember for the future," she said as she flopped on the ground beside the fire. Bolin sat beside her and Kuvira followed suit.

"Hey, Kuvira?" Bolin asked after a moment of silence. "Have you ever tried getting your fortune read?" he asked.

Kuvira blinked. "Odd question."

"Sorry," Bolin said, ducking his head. "Just we all did before we got to Zaofu and she used fire and..."

"It's fine," Kuvira said, smiling. "I have actually. It was a few years back - Opal's idea. Wing and Wei were all for it, but I wasn't that keen."

"And?" Korra prompted.

Kuvira chuckled. "If I remember right... Wei was told not to fall in love with a man with a mole on his right shoulder. Said man would reportedly break his heart..." Kuvira stared at Bolin. "You... wouldn't happen to have a mole there would you, Bolin?" she asked. Bolin shook his head to the others' amusement. "Wing on the other hand, he got less precise predictions. Something to do with cactii - and if I remember right that was all to do with success in agriculture or something like that."

"Okay. And you and Opal?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira stared at the sky for a moment. "Opal got a strange one about looking for a pink hill with treasures at the top. And I got an owl." Kuvira smiled. "The fortuneteller had no idea what it meant - mine or Opal's. He said he'd never that as a fortune before..."

Bolin fidgeted. "So it's probably not to do with the one we found before?"

Kuvira laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. He said it could be anything and nothing since he had no idea how to interpret it. Your owl nest could easily fit the bill."

* * *

Kuvira, it turned out, preferred a regimented, consistent sleep schedule over the sporadic and when they felt tired enough pattern Korra had been adhering to before. Kuvira went to sleep and woke the next morning at exactly the same time day-in, day-out. Korra felt a little guilty for so thoroughly distrupting this routine during her sleepovers, but Kuvira had never once so much as grumbled about it. Seemed like she had enjoyed it despite herself. Unlike Korra it also turned out Kuvira was something of a morning person; far, far too chipper in the cold light of the rising sun. It did not take long for Korra and the others to find themselves following Kuvira's sleep patterns; no matter how much Korra and Bolin tried to lower their voices, Kuvira would stir from her tent, fix them with a look that Korra interpreted as 'Shush' and then disappear back inside. Kuvira was exceptionally sensitive to sound it seemed. Or maybe it was just the vibrations. Either way, it meant no more night-time laughter for Korra and Bolin - and since they could not even talk, there was little to do after Kuvira went to sleep but also go to sleep themselves. The increasingly low temperatures and icy winds did little to deter huddling in tents in the dead of night.

* * *

Korra was floating in the air, her arms invisibly held out to either side of her. An ice spike floated in front of her, it's tip almost scratching the skin of her throat. She tried to breath shallowly, convinced a deep breath would scratch against the projectile and that would be the end of her. A vast black sphere lay below her. It rested at the bottom of a crater larger than anything she had seen, oceans sliding over the rim to wash down into the cavernous hollow. The wind shifted and clouds rolled across the landscape and hid the sphere from view. Something massive rose up to meet her, clouds washing away from it's form as it moved. It was a dazzlingly white figure; feminine and naked, it's back arched as it rose. It struggled to straighten before her and just as Korra was about to glimpse the giant's face it fell forward and slumped over, the figure's hair hiding any detail of it's probable face. Muscles the size of roads tensed and stopped it from collapsing back into the clouds. With horrible, deliberate slowness the figure straightened again, her face slowly sliding into view. Korra tried to wrest herself away from the sight as it rose, but she could do nothing but float above the clouds. Ming Hua stared at her, her eyes wrong, little more than black holes with a flaring red spot at the centre. Massive hands moved to close around her on either side. Korra spoke her name in panic and the figure blinked; now it was P'Li and her eyes normal. Korra screamed as the gigantic P'Li spoke her name in a voice that promised nothing but horror.

"Korra!" A voice was calling her. Her eyes snapped open, her heart racing. Kuvira was leaning into her tent, her hand hovering just above her shoulder.

Korra licked her lips and swallowed, her mouth and throat were dry. "Kuvira?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I was worried." Kuvira frowned. "I... I felt your heartbeat speed up and got worried. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Nightmare," Korra said taking a deep breath as she sat up, shivering. "Just another nightmare."

"Oh." Kuvira relaxed. "Do... do they happen a lot?" she asked.

Korra nodded. "On and off. Ever since..." The image of the giant Ming and P'Li came unbidden. "-since they died. Not as often now, but I was hoping they were gone for good."

Kuvira wriggled into the tent and sat beside her. "Do you want me to make you some tea? Or something that might help you sleep peacefully?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you though." She had never had nightmares when sleeping with Kuvira and Opal. If Kuvira stayed here, she could be sure her dreams would be pleasant - or if nothing else there would be a presence here if her dreams forced her awake again. But how to ask? Somehow it felt a different situation out here, but she needed someone and Naga was too big to fit in the tent.

Kuvira tilted her head to one side. "You sure? I'm happy to listen if you need to talk. You can tell me anything."

"Can't fool you can I?" Korra asked with a grin. "I was just wondering if I could sleep in your tent. Just for tonight," she added hurriedly.

Kuvira watched her for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll stay here. Just give me a sec to get my blankets."

"Oh. I don't want to be awkward..." Korra said.

"It's fine," Kuvira said with a smile. "Just hold on a moment."

Thank you," Korra smiled.

It was better with Kuvira sleeping beside her. Unlike Opal and how Korra assumed Asami would be, Kuvira was not a touchy person when sleeping beside someone. She seemed quite content to just lie beside her, even if the narrow confines of the tent forced them to lay so close togther. It was as if Kuvira was always on guard, like there was some invisible barrier that separated her from everyone else. But Korra remembered Kuvira's smile as she extinguished the light. The smile that said it was going to be okay, that let her know that no matter what happened, she was in control of the situation.

* * *

"Remember; metal is harder than rock and yet, unlike rock it can flow like water," Kuvira said as Korra worked the space rock between her hands.

"Interesting," Korra said as she concentrated. "You need to be more stubborn to soften metal."

"True," Kuvira said with a smile. "I'm not a waterbender, but from what I know, some aspects of metalbending are very similar. Once you grasp this notion you can then apply it to bend metal to create almost anything you want. Something harder, more permament and sharper than ice can ever be."

"Looking forward to it," Korra said through gritted teeth as she shifted the space rock in her hands.

"Good. Very good," Kuvira said as the metal molded in Korra's hands. "Okay. Now I want you to try passing it to me. Just like with earthbending, but try to keep the rock fluid like I do. Ready?" Kuvira asked. Korra nodded. She shot the metal towards Kuvira in a steady arc. Kuvira caught it in mid-air, never letting her hands actually touch it's surface. The rock became roughly spherical, seeming almost liquid like as it did. With a flick of her hands, the ball was sent to Korra who caught it in the same manner. It was not as graceful; it took a lot more concentration to keep the ball floating as Kuvira did. The mass threatened to solidify without her very conscious effort, but forcing all her concentration onto the object, she at least managed to keep it in roughty the same state. Korra sent it back to Kuvira as quickly and as gracefully as she could.

It became easier as they went on. One hundred passes. Two hundred. They kepy going, slowly speeding up, the fluid ball easier to maintain as they went. It became easy. Too easy. Korra fumbled a pass and with a dull thud the metal fell towards the ground and bounced painfully off her foot. "Ow," Korra exclaimed through clenched teeth as she hopped clutching the injured foot.

"Are you okay?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Korra replied, wincing as she put the foot back on the ground. "I'm okay to keep going."

"I think we might be able to get to a thousand passes if we keep up like that," Kuvira said, floating the metal back to between her hands.

"Yeah - we can. And I wasn't happy with the seven-hundred and eighty-ninth pass either." Korra grinned. "We should go faster too."

"As long as you can handle it," Kuvira said.

"And..." Korra scratched at her head. "Can you give me some pointers on precision stuff? Like making a flower as neat as yours?"

"That's pretty advanced. And the major advice at your skill level is to simply keep on practicing. Much as with all bending." Kuvira shrugged. "And still you're best off working on making simple shapes and blades - that kind of thing. Here, like this-" Kuvira reformed the metal into a sword blade, a perfect sphere, a plate and with a smile, into one of her flowers once again. Korra took the direction to keep on practicing to heart and vowed to practiced at least once per day. A perfect sphere was her goal for now. That ought to be easy - making a sphere out of clay was no problem. The same trick with metal was nowhere close to as easy, and her attempts always came out looking somewhat like potatoes.

"And I've got to get you to let me have a go on your bike," Korra grinned.

"I'm certainly not adverse to you just moving it with metalbending," Kuvira said. "We need to find a better place to try that. This area is anything but flat."

Something else to look forward to later. Bolin liked to watch her practice sessions at first, but he soon stopped doing that and never even talked about her practice. Mako took her to one side at a convenient moment; metalbending was something Bolin had been trying to do ever sine he was a child. A skill he remained frustratingly unable to do. And that seeming lack of ability made him feel down; his idol - Toph - had discovered and taught the skill. He was unable to even perform the basics. He seemed to be doing something however; Korra often found him focusing intently on a lump of rock. He would always hide his efforts when discovered - whatever he was trying, it seemed to embarass him to even try.

* * *

Bolin leant over to Korra as Mako and Kuvira enjoyed a heated debate on which path they should now follow at the fork in the road.

"Korra?"

"Bolin?" she replied.

"I think mom is winning the argument," he said.

"Which mom? We have two here," Korra said, keeping her voice low and watching as Kuvira gestured to the left and Mako gestured to the right. One path ran through the woods while the other went across open fields alongside a stream. One was longer yet safer, the other shorter but far riskier from what she understood - passing far closer to a village then they had been doing so far. One came at the recommendation of Iroh; the other Kuvira was adamant was the better choice based on her appraisal of the maps.

"...good point," Bolin said trying to stifle a chuckle.

Mako turned back to them and Bolin straightened up trying to look innocent. "May we should vote?"

"This is not a democracy, Mako," Kuvira said. "One of these routes is clearly sensible, and the other unnecessarily cautious. We do not need to judge on popularity."

"I disagree," Mako replied. "So; left or right guys?"

"We have wasted half an hour on this - we should be moving. We go left," Kuvira said.

"Why not let the Avatar decide?" Mako asked.

Korra fidgeted. Whichever way she chose would feel like a betrayal of the other. If only they could just plow through the middle. It was possible - a combination of fire and earthbending would make it possible. Possible but utterly exhausting - and not necessarily going to take them where they needed to go. She opened her mouth to stall for time, but Kuvira cut her off.

"Let's just toss a coin then."

Korra smiled. "Sounds fair. Call it!" Mako started to protest but Korra had already fished a coin from her bag and flipped it into the air.

"Tails," Kuvira called as they watched it arc through the air and drop to the ground. Tails.

"Fine," Mako replied annoyed as they began trudging along the left-hand path. The chosen route took them steadily uphill and onto a mountain path. The trees still provided a dense screen to keep them under cover at least. Pity about the steepness of the climb. Even Kuvira looked to be having second thoughts on the choice as she pushed her bike up the incline, her hands twitching at times to propel it forward with metalbending. Some of the tension seemed to leave the group as they walked for an hour. Maybe the shorter route was fine. Wait. Panicked voices somewhere ahead of them. Naga barked.

"No! Please, stop!" A pleading voice shouted, close to desperate.

Kuvira stamped her foot and closed her eyes. "There," she said pointing just off the path. "Come on," she called as she pushed through the foliage.

Korra burst thought the treeline just behind Kuvira. They were on a high plateau overlooking a deep valley. Three uniformed men had paused in what appeared to be the alternate beating of a boy and girl. Earth cones restrained both children, the rock covering them up to their shoulders. Korra took in the whole scene in a moment. "Stop!" she yelled.

One of the men turned around. "Travelers? Best you walk away now."

"Yeah," one of the others added. "This is Matou family business."

"I didn't realize the Matou's were in the habit of beating children," Kuvira said frowning, her fists clenched tight at her sides.

"These two are Equalist sympathizers," the first man said, spitting as he gestured at them. "They've been hiding operatives in their homes."

"No!" The girl called. "We... we didn't."

"Whether they've been helping the Equalists or not, they still don't deserve this," Korra said stalking forwards, her expression murderous.

"You one of them too?" the second man sneered. "We got more Equalists, guys." He cracked his knuckles. "Just as well we can handle the ones we find however we want," he smirked.

"Oh, I'm no Equalist," Korra said and stomped on the rocky ground. Rock surged up from the plateau and engulfed the men in Earth cones of their own. "But I can't stand by and let you do this."

Kuvira and Bolin broke open the kid's earth cones, shattering the rock and clawing the rubble away from them both. "Thank you," the boy said.

"This is treason," the first man called.

"Shut up," Korra said.

"But we are guilty..." The girl stared at Korra with a desperate expression. "We... we did help them," she added, shifting her feet.

"Nana!" the boy hissed.

"No, Hatchi," Nana replied. "We hid them. But they didn't force us and we don't believe in what they do. They just begged us to hide them, and we'd seen what happened to the others like them..."

"Irrelevant," the second man yelled. "All treason is to be dealt with as we see fit."

"I thought I told you to shut up," Korra snarled.

"We cannot allow the Equalists to do as they please," the first man said. "We are losing too many earthbenders to them."

"Still doesn't justify doing anything like this to two kids," Kuvira said.

"It's... It's not just this," Hatchi said. "They've always been like this. The Equalists are just the latest excuse."

"You miserable whelp!" the second man shouted. "How dare you!"

Korra stalked closer. "Do you want me to shut you up a bit more permanently?"

The man sneered at her. "You think you can?"

"Watch me," she said and pulled the rock over his mouth. The man's expression became panicked and it took him a while to realize his nose was not covered. "Anyone else want to keep them quiet?" The other two men hastily shook their heads.

"...I've heard reports of the Matou family. But always second hand," Kuvira said.

"What do they do?" Korra asked.

"Over-work their subjects, raise punitively high taxes, prevent refugees from leaving the region..." She glanced at Hatchi. "How much is true?"

"All of it..." Nana whispered as she shuddered.

Korra clenched her trembling fists. These people needed her help; they needed the Avatar. "I need to help them."

"How?" Mako asked.

"I tell them who I am," Korra said.

"And just who do you think you are?" the first man said.

"The Avatar," Korra said. The man blinked in surprise and tried to back away from her. Nana and Hatchi took trembling steps forward.

"We... we'd heard you had been found..." Hatchi said, wide-eyed.

"This must be a sign," Nana said.

Mako sighed behind her. "Korra, you know as soon as you leave they'll just go back to how they always have been," he said.

"So you think she should just leave them to suffer?" Kuvira asked. "Charming, Mako."

"It's not like that," Mako replied hotly. "But this is going to seriously eat into our time - and we've dawdled enough as it is. The situation is going to be anything but simple and a quick conversation with the Matou family isn't going to change all that much. We need to prioritize finding Asami."

"It's so easy for us, isn't it?" Kuvira sighed. "As pragmatic as that sounds, I doubt these people even have that kind of luxury of time. I say we help now. Korra has a unique position to argue from." She glanced at her.

Injustice - one of the things she was specifically supposed to fix. "Kuvira's right. This is exactly what I'm meant to be doing. We'll talk to the Matou family." She turned to the men. "You three; if you want to avoid dealing with one very angry Avatar, you will take me to them - now."

* * *

The land felt deceptive. As they walked on they found an increasing amount of farmland and workers tending to the fields. And nothing seemed out of place or like the slave-labor camps Korra had been anticipating based on Kuvira, Nana and Hatchi's stories. The workers were smiling, healthy and happy. They called out and greeted the party as they passed, all calm. If it was an act it was a very good one. Korra caught Kuvira's eye who almost imperceptibly shrugged. Something was wrong here. The three men walked ahead of the group, their hands locked behind their backs with metallic strips from Kuvira's seeming unending supply. After the first few mocking dismissals of the children's words, Kuvira had said something to the trio in a low voice Korra had not caught that kept them trudging silently forward ever since. The sun was beginning to set by the time the men had guided them to Nanjing and lead them through the streets to a walled mansion. Their assistance was almost unnecessary; there could be no question as to where the Matous' lived. A stiff-backed servant greeting the group at the entrance, her eyes looking at the group with disdain until Korra spoke,

"Tell the Matous' that the Avatar would like a word with them - in particular about their employees here," she jerked a thumb at the men. "If they think it's okay for them to beat up kids then I'll just have to show them how much I disagree."

The servant's eyes went wide and she vanished into the house for a moment. Upon her return with two other servants she ordered the trio around to the back of house. One servant accompanied them and the other lead Nana and Hatchi to who knew were. Korra was about to protest when the first servant told her the Matous' would be with them momentarily. Naga and Kuvira's bike were stuck outside for now. She lead the group into the receiving room. After a very short wait, Lady Matou and her husband arrived to welcome them to the mansion. There was not the slightest trace of malice in their expressions or speech; they were almost suspiciously hospitable.

"We are honored to meet you, Avatar Korra," Lady Matou said. Her eyes caught Korra's attention; amber - typical of Fire Nation natives. That seemed like an odd to find here in the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

"Thank you," Korra said bluntly. "I need to speak with you regarding an important matter," she added.

"Yes," Lady Matou smiled. "We are well aware of the situation. Yet it is not a simple or quick topic to discuss." Her gaze swept across the group. "If you would like, perhaps you would you care to join us for dinner? I feel it makes conversation so much simpler and we will have ample time to discuss your concerns."

Korra stuttered for a moment, her stomach growling. "I, we, yes," she said. Even as she felt hungry, the thought of actually eating food here was unpalatable. Who knew what chain of events had brought it to the table? She followed the Matous' into the dining room regardless - she could talk without eating at least. She spoke up as they settled at the table. "Your men assaulted two helpless children. How can you let this happen? Do you think it's somehow okay because you own the land? Or is it because you have money and so you can treat people however you want?" She glared at Lady Matou. "As the Avatar, I demand you put a stop to this cruelty immediately."

Lady Matou sipped at her wine while her husband spoke up. "I have been informed of the particulars of the incident. I must say I was shocked to hear it had occurred. The men in question will now be dealt with for their cruelty."

"We were particularly alarmed to learn they had taken to hurting children," Lady Matou said smoothly, as she replaced her wine glass. "We owe you a great deal for saving them and uncovering this abuse. I can assure you we will investigate this incident and any like it to ensure they do not happen again. In addition we apologize for our ignorance of just what has been happening within our lands." She bowed her head low over the table.

Korra blinked. The couple's responses had derailed her anger. Korra expected to shout and demand change from authority figures who would blandly dismiss her concerns, or who would see no problem with the suffering of their citizens. But instead these people promised to fix the problem and even solemnly apologized for the mistake. Had she reacted too hastily to the children's claims? "Make sure you hold to that," she said, not quite sure of herself.

"We promise you we will, Avatar Korra. You humble us with your compassion," Lady Matou said bowing again. "We are pleased to meet you as well - though I do not quite understand why you were passing through our lands hidden as you were?"

"I'm still in training," Korra said, resisting the urge to explain everything.

"And with such varied companions," Lady Matou smiled. "Tell me, have any of you visited the Earth Kingdom before?"

"First time," Bolin said smiling. Kuvira and Mako looked wary despite the seeming warmth of Lady Matou's words. "The countryside around here is so beautiful."

"Thank you - Bolin was it?" He nodded. "Thank you, Bolin," Lady Matou said. "But what does bring the Avatar of all people to our kingdom?"

Mako answered for her as she tried to think of a response that did not include Asami or Zaofu. "The Avatar is dealing with the Equalists and we're here to aid her." He glanced between Lady Matou and her husband. "You have heard about them right? I mean, your... men? Whoever they were they accused Nana and Hatchi of aiding them. Sorry," he said with a frown. "Just what capacity do they work for you in?"

"Ah yes, the Equalists," Lady Matou said slowly, ignoring the latter part of Mako's question. "They have caused innumerable suffering across the land with their warped mindset."

"What are they doing here?" Korra asked.

"I would suspect they did precisely what you would expect them to do; they have been attacking earthbending schools and terrorized any students they found there. We have lost many of our best miners and farmers to their accursed ability. We find them wandering like lost children after being taken; unable to tell us where, but they have all been changed by what they did. And those same people lost their livelihoods and any ability to support their families."

"Did they send you a warning or anything?" Korra asked.

"Yeah; from what we've seen they have some reason or other behind their attacks. They like publicity; can't see random farmers and miners really getting them that," Mako observed.

"From what I understand of their... credo," Lady Matou said with distaste, "I do not believe they needed any more reason than what they simply are. They seek to strip bending from everyone in the world, do they not? Those same farmers and miners are no more or less important than any other bender to them. Still, the selection they made was seemingly peculiar. Perhaps they believe earthbenders have additional advantages over the non-benders? It is just a pity that their choices disproportionally affect our industry."

"And just what is your industry?" Kuvira spoke up. "You've mentioned farming and mining, but I'm still at a loss as to what either produces in this region specifically."

"Why, sugar and ore," Lady Matou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The remainder of the meal was nothing short of awkward. Korra was eating with total strangers - people she had only just accused of cruelty. How much of this was her own feelings and how much was Zaheer's teachings? The smiling helpfulness of the Matous was disarming, but at least Kuvira and Mako seemed to know what to say or ask next - each unexpected direction slowing the couple's responses. The conversation roamed from the Equalists, the situation in the Matou's province to how their specific trade agreements worked. Bolin would occasionally interject some humor into proceedings, but seemed like her, not sure of just how to respond to the Matou's words and assurances. Based on everything she learned the situation before she expected rich families exploiting the poor for their own ends. But to listen to the Matous reminded Korra of the Beifongs; the Matous ran schools, the water system, roads, protected the populace. The seeming simple situation she anticipated before arriving had grown so much more complex. It was close to dusk and the Matous insisted that they spend the night - just something to thank the Avatar for her actions.

* * *

Kuvira held up her hand as the servant closed the door to their shared room. Korra looked at her quizzically, Naga mimicking her action - the polar-bear dog had been unexpectedly allowed inside after dinner. After a short pause, Kuvira slammed her foot against the floor and closed her eyes. She concentrated, Korra itching to ask what was wrong. "The Matous' are lying," she said as she opened her eyes.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Their heartbeats. I felt them. They flinched every-time you mentioned the cruelty. It's almost like... they know it's happening, but they're deliberately acting as if they were ignorant," Kuvira said.

"I... I couldn't quite believe them," Korra said. "There was something wrong." There was a knock on the window; Mako and Bolin perched on the roof and peering in.

"Korra! The Matou's are lying," Mako said as she pulled the window open.

Korra blinked as Mako and Bolin struggled into the room. "You can detect lies too?"

"What? No. No, I've just... I've dealt with people who lie like that before. They're hiding something, I promise you," Mako insisted as Bolin muttered something about the corridor being just as effective and that Mako did not have to try and mimic Korra's stealthy intrusion to their room in Zaofu.

"We need to know more," Kuvira said. "I want to find Hatchi and Nana. I'm worried about what might happen to them. And those men we stopped. And we need to find the rest of the populace. I can't believe those farms we saw are genuine. And we need to do it without the Matous noticing - I want to see what it's truly like here."

* * *

Sneaking Naga out of the mansion was the hardest part in the end. Kuvira, Mako and Bolin went out the window and scrambled down the outside of the mansion without problem. The fading light hid them pretty well, even as a few external lights around the mansion flickered into life. "We could go through the window," Korra murmured to Naga. "But I doubt that kind of earthbending would be especially subtle." Naga stared at her and yawned. "I know you'd rather stay here and sleep, but I'm not leaving you in their clutches. Come on, let's try and get you onto the roof."

It was easy enough from the roof. Airbending was proving to be extremely versatile and let her float Naga and herself down to the ground in near silence. Easy enough - just not especially subtle. Fortunately no one seemed to have noticed.

"Where do we start?" Korra asked as they crouched in a pool of shadow near the mansion.

"We should find Hatchi and Nana - if they're not back there," Bolin suggested. Korra followed his gaze; the mansion. If it came to it, they would have to go in and get them out.

"Okay, girl," Korra said. "Take us to Hatchi and Nana!" Naga sniffed at the air and Korra put a restraining hand on her back ready to stop her charging into the mansion if they were still there. Half to her surprise and half to her relief, Naga sniffed at the ground and started moving away from the mansion. The streets were quiet. Too quiet. Korra frowned. There was almost no night-life. No one to avoid seeing them. A few glimpses of other people in the distance, but otherwise Nanjing felt close to deserted. The eeriness persisted as Naga pointed them towards a huge, silent factory just on the edge of the town. "Here?" Korra gazed up at the imposing building. Naga whined an affirmative.

"What are they doing in a factory?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know and I don't think we'll like it. Come on; we'll check it out while you two babysit Naga," Mako said.

"Hey, I thought Korra was in charge here?" Kuvira asked.

"Too later," Mako said and darted away, sticking close to the factory wall, Bolin shadowing behind him. They crept around to the entrance and disappeared inside.

"This will all be for nothing if they get caught," Kuvira murmured.

"Have some faith. They know what they're doing," Korra replied. They lapsed into silence, Korra's fingers tangling with Naga's fur as they waited. The bothers returned far quicker than she would have expected.

"There's no one there," Bolin said flatly, staring back at the seemingly vacant building.

"Wrong place?" Korra asked glancing at Naga. She had never been that wrong before.

"Not sure, but something doesn't add up. There's no one there, but they can't have been gone long. They've got smelted ore and kilns; both are still red hot," Mako added. "Someone at least was there very recently, but we didn't see any sign of them."

"I don't suppose there were barracks or any form of accommodation inside?" Korra asked.

Bolin shook his head. "Nothing like that; it's basically just one big room. If they were still in there, they'd have to camp beside the walls; they'd fry if they were anywhere else."

"They have to be keeping them somewhere else," Mako said. "And that includes Hatchi and Nana it seems."

"I agree and I don't like this one bit. What are those kids doing here of all places? I wonder..." Kuvira stamped her foot. "I think... yes! There's something below the factory." She sighed. "I really could use more practice at this," she murmured. "I can sense tunnels - lots of tunnels down there. And I think... some heartbeats. There's definitely something and some people down there."

"How do we know it's not just a mine?" Bolin asked.

"Mines aren't laid out anything like this," Kuvira replied. "And usually they're in the mountains or where there's a good supply of mineral. Not in the middle of a town like this - and not in ground that seems to just be rock as far as I can sense."

"Any idea where it comes out?" Korra asked.

Kuvira shook her head. "Not from here. I need to be a bit closer." The group moved closer, Kuvira stamping her foot down at periodic intervals. "Ah. I think... Yes! There's a tunnel that connects to the surface at the far side of the factory."

"Let's take a look then," Korra said. They crept around the outside of the building, staying as close as possible to the outer wall and darting across the few well lit areas.

"There," Kuvira pointed towards a metal hatch set nearly flush into the rocky ground near a small roofed structure open on all sides. She stamped her foot again. "Hide," she hissed, ushering the others back around the corner and to safety. Korra turned back as an armored woman pushed her way out of the hatch and was soon followed by three others. The quartet of women took up stations within the nearby structure and looked out into the night.

"How do we want to do this? Earthbend down to the tunnels or go for the hatch?" Korra asked.

"There's a good chance they have earthbender's employed. They'd sense us digging like that. They might even know we're wandering around, but I would have expected them to accost us if that was the case," Kuvira said. "The hatch seems the best plan."

"I think we need a distraction though." Korra gazed around and found herself staring at the brothers. "Mako? Bolin? Want to run interference?" Korra asked, smiling

"...and just what does that mean?" Mako asked.

"Well, you know those female guards?" Korra asked. "I think you should charm them. Consider this payback for leaving us to wait while you checked the place out."

"Charm them?" Mako protested. "What makes you think that would even work. They're trained, disciplined workers. No one's going to fall for that kind of thing."

"Some might," Kuvira said with a shrug. "Even if it's just one or two, it's less to worry about. Especially if you can get the ones looking towards the hatch interested."

"And we can't all go down there. The more people the harder it is to hide and stay quiet," Korra added. "Plus we're counting on you Bolin. Anything goes wrong, I want you to uncover the tunnels and get us out of there as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am," Bolin said saluting her.

"Okay, but still - what do you expect us to do? Walk up to them and say 'Hey, sexy lady. Want to help me beat up Equalists'?" Mako said flippantly.

"I've heard you use worse chat-up lines before," Bolin said grinning.

"Shut up."

"Look, don't say anything so amazingly terrible," Kuvira said, rolling her eyes. "Just go... I don't know, go and take a dip in that stream." She gestured to the nearby water course. "Try to act natural."

"And take Naga with you," Korra added.

"Right when the sun is setting? You want us to go frolick in a stream at sunset?" Mako asked.

"You've never heard of skinny-dipping?" Korra asked.

"This ought to be easy. Come on, Mako," Bolin said grabbing his brother's arm. Mako made some half-hearted attempts to resist as they circled back around the factory. Kuvira and Korra stayed beside the building, leaving Mako, Bolin and Naga to continue towards the stream. Bolin made exaggerated gestures and from the little she could hear at this distance, it sounded like Bolin was engaging in some less than subtle dialogue similar to that found in those romance novels Asami had. Korra watched, her breath catching in her throat as Bolin opened his shirt in a slow, almost seductive slow way. Mako on the other hand just pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. Nothing she had not seen before, but just the act of removing clothes was somehow distractingly different - something she had found with Asami when she got undressed for the shared bath. Asami. The person she was looking for. But then; the two brother's currently shirtless. A few guards took notice of the attractive men sort of frolicking in the nearby stream. Well. One was frolicking, the other seemed faintly bored. They shouted and one approached. The conversation was inaudible at this distance, but Bolin's smile and words soon made her posture relax.

"It's working," Kuvira hissed.

"Yeah..." Korra said, still staring at both of the brothers.

"Korra! You're not supposed to be getting distracted." Kuvira appraised her for a moment. "Sexy half-naked people do it for you, huh?"

"Never mind." Korra shook her head and they circled the factory the other way. The fourth guard had gone to see just what was going on in the stream as they arrived and Korra followed Kuvira as she darted across to the hatch.

"Come on," Kuvira said as she pulled the metal cover open. It was almost pitch-black inside, but the tunnel was not deep. Korra jumped down after Kuvira and pulled the hatch closed behind her, hoping no one had heard the noise. The hatch cut off the last of their light and the refreshing wind. The tunnel was claustrophobic and the air tasted stale, every sounded echoing. There was a murmur of voices in the distance. "Any chance of some light?" Kuvira asked.

"Here," Korra said and a small ball of fire burst into life on her hand; just enough to give them light to see by.

Kuvira quickly stomped the ground again. "This way," Kuvira said, gesturing down the tunnel - it ran back towards the factory. The murmuring voices grew louder fast and after a few twists and turns they found a side-tunnel blocked by thick metal bars set into the rock. A tell-tale rippling of the bars at the tops and bottoms indicated these were regularly earthbent Kuvira observed. And beyond the bars; people. A crowded culdesac full of people; thin, dirty and deathly afraid. As soon as they caught a glimpse of the fire they squirmed further away from the bars.

"Avatar Korra?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hatchi?" Korra replied as the cell filled with mumbling questions and entreaties for the Avatar to help them. Hatchi scrambled up to the bars and Nana struggled through the knot of people to stand beside her brother. "Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Because we told you about Matous," Nana replied, clinging to the bars.

"Oh Nana," Korra said. "I'm so sorry."

"We cannot let them get away with this. Why have they done this to the rest of you?" Kuvira demanded.

"Amon... He took our bending. And after that - we couldn't pay our debt to the Matou's anymore. So we had to work for them instead," a voice came from somewhere behind the children.

"Korra, help me with this," Kuvira said gesturing to the bars. They bent the cell open with a creak of metal. "You are all free. Tell me; are there more imprisoned like this?"

* * *

Bolin had just about gotten into the rhythm of splashing water across his chest and rubbing it into his skin, much to the appreciation of the guards. At first they had demanded to know who he was, but mentioning that they were guests of the Matous had placated them immediately. His plan to wash in nature as he found himself saying seemed more palatable to the guards then he might have expected. It was a little uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of such intense looks. Not unfamiliar; audiences for pro-bending and especially the final were far larger than this, but the proximity and small number of watchers was very different. He did his best to ignore them, but broke into a grin whenever he did wind up catching one of their gazes. The charade came to an abrupt end as the hatch blasted out of the ground and came crashing down onto the factor roof. The guards swore and ran back towards the factory. Kuvira and Kuvira stood at the now exposed tunnel entrance and as the guards scrambled to attack, the pair moved in unison to seal all four of them into earthcones with barely a glance. After a pause people began clambering out of the hole, lead by Hatchi and Nana. All those who followed them were dirty, thin and desperately unwell.

"People of Nanjing," Kuvira roared at the top of her voice. "Your subjugation and imprisonment ends here. The Avatar has vowed to free everyone imprisoned against their will. We will move against Matous and all those who have done this to you. I know you are scared, tired and hungry. But we must unite against your oppressors!"

Everyone listened to her with rapt attention, even Korra. The people surged to follow Kuvira as guided by Nana she stalked to another factory. The pattern repeated through the night-time hours. Imprison the guards in rock and break open another hatch to another filthy and airless tunnel set into the ground. Each time more prisoners cried with joy as they clambered up into the open air and freedom. Kuvira and Korra kept working all night, the land around Nanking littered with imprisoned guards and sporadic divisions of the Matou's army. By the time day-break arrived, they had finally run out of prisons to crack open.

"All that remains are the leaders! The ones ultimately responsible for this!" Kuvira yelled as she lead the incensed procession towards the Matou's mansion. The crowd slowed as they approached but Kuvira remaind unfazed. She slammed the doors open and marched inside. A matter of minutes later she re-appeared and shoved the bewildered, cringing Matous one by one out into the morning light and full view of their freed populace. The crowd grew more daring, more confident, drawing closer and closer to the terrified family. Shouts, curses and gestures filled the air. And out of the hostility and rage a call to kill the family was radpily echoed. The former prisoners chanted death as Kuvira circled the Matous' like a predator with her prey.

A sobbing Lady Matou noticed Korra and crawled forward, reaching out for her. "Avatar Korra! Please! I beg you; don't let us die. Not like this." Her children had trailed after her and were clinging to her, terrified and lost in the midst of the baying crowd. This was unfair; the children should not see this - she could not blame them for their parent's actions. But could he do anything for them in the midst of a mob like this? Surely Korra would do the right thing. He could trust her. Where was Mako? Bolin caught sight of him; he looked just as worried and scared as he felt. The hollow feeling in his stomach deepened. The situation was uncomfortable and unpleasant.

Kuvira stepped forward and the crowd quietened. "Do you hear your people, Lady Matou?" she sneered. "Your loyal populace is anything but loyal. They ask for your death." The crowd roared their approval. Kuvira let them shout for a few moments and held her hands up for quiet. "People died because of you Lady Matou," she said, her voice cold. "Because of your greed. And yet, somehow you expect mercy? After everything you and your family have done? Many of these people you see before you lost their children, their brothers, their sisters, friends, husbands, wives to your factories, to their prisons. You humbled and shamed them. Until the Avatar came to them. She freed them and I listened as they told me their stories. They are not the first; I have heard what the survivors who reach Zaofu say about you and your lands. But it was nothing compared to what I found here, to what I heard here." Kuvira stamped down, a tremor rippling out from the impact, many in the crowd wavering at the shock-wave. "You don't deserve to live any longer," Kuvira said as the crowd roared their approval. Lady Matou slumped forward, sobbing harder than ever, her arms clutching her children as the noise of the frenzied crowd overwhelmed her unintelligible speech. Kuvira blended her of her metal strips together, sharpening it to a razor-sharp edge. Bolin moved to shout, to halt proceedings, but Korra got there first.

"Kuvira, stop!" Her voice carried even though she was not shouting. "All of you; stop." She glanced around at them all. "You will gain nothing by killing them. You will only cause more strife by taking this route." She gestured to the Matous'. "Look at them; they've already lost. There is no need to go any further."

"There is. They deserve punishment," Kuvira said quietly, her calmer voice almost as bad as the roar she had used to rally the crowd. "If you let them go they will find somewhere to hide and repeat their crimes. They can still live in luxury after all they have done. There must be justice." The crowd roared once more.

Korra shook her head. "No." The crowd slowly quietened. "Justice does not mean taking their lives. It... It won't make anything better." Kuvira was about to protest when her eyes widened a little but Korra did not notice. She stared down at Lady Matou who looked fearfully up at her. "Lady Matou; take your family and leave this place forver. Ensure you never return here. In case you are tempted; if I ever learn of your family returning here or influencing anyone else to repeat your actions here, I will pay you another visit. And I will be much less lenient next time."

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," Lady Matou gulped. She and the rest of her family scrambled to their feet and all bowed to her. "We... we swear we will never return to Nanjing," Lady Matou said.

Lord Matou cleared his throat. "My humblest apologies Avatar Korra, but at least allow us to take some provisions?" Lord Matou begged. "A few things to allow our surival once we have left our home?" he asked.

"Fine," Korra said. "Be quick."

Kuvira looked like she was going to protest as the family's servants pushed through the crowd and bowed to the disgraced family. "My lord; we request to accompany you," their leader said.

"You are not their belongings," Kuvira snapped, glaring at the group.

"She's right. You're free; you don't need to serve them anymore. You can live life as you wish," Korra added.

"And I chose to serve them." The servant met her gaze without wavering. "It... It has been my purpose all my life. I... I don't want to live a life without that purpose," the servant replied, the others nodding along with him.

Korra seemed about to protest but sagged instead. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just ensure you leave with them. Before noon," she added staring at the Matous'. "If you dawdle past the deadline, I will not guarantee your safety." The family thanked her, bowing again and stumbled back into the mansion, servants trailing after them. Korra cursed as she saw the family force their way through the crowd once more in their carriage. The trio of men who attacked Nana and Hatchi walked freely beside them, numerous servants and guards trailing after them. Each of the Matou family and their associates seemingly carried as much as they could. As the carriage rattled down the road, the crowd, Nana and Hatchi with them, surged into the mansion, tearing at walls, gold and other valuables abandoned by the family.

"Korra..." She was staring at the mansion as the Nanjing citizens seemed on the verge of tearing the structure apart. "I think you made the right decision," Bolin said.

"We could have ended it," Kuvira said. "I... I have trouble believing the Matou's will keep their word."

"If it happens, I am prepared to fight them again." Korra looked wary, while all emotion seemed to have bled away from Kuvira. She seemed about to say something, but instead Kuvira relaxed with a sigh.

"I know. And I thank you for that. Sorry about the threat. You're the Avatar; I should trust you on these things."

Korra shook her head. "I'm not always right. You're right about a lot of things..." They watched in silence as the crowd looted the mansion. Once that would have been him and Mako as well. Grabbing what they could, not caring about who had to be pushed aside to hang onto something vital, something worth more to the gang. Fights were beginning to break out, people fighting over the trinkets and valuables. "This is wrong..." Korra murmured. She raised her voice. "Everyone; stop!" The looters ignored her. "I said stop!" she said and slammed her foot into the ground, mimicking Kuvira's. The tremor shocked everyone into silence. "This... this is wrong. We should-"

"The Avatar decrees that all valuables are to be passed to the elders of the village. Then Avatar Korra will ensure all items are divided equally among the families," Kuvira shouted, interrupting Korra.

The looters quickly calmed, nodding as they began to pile the valuables near Korra. No one would dare defy the Avatar. But was it Korra in charge, or Kuvira? Kuvira seemed to keep attributing things to Korra. He lost his train of thought as the pile of plundered items grew. The Matou's had so much; paintings, scrolls, even antique furniture with a distinctly Fire Nation look to it.

"Is... Was the Matou family from the Fire Nation?" Bolin asked Mako.

Kuvira spoke before Mako could. "The family is originally from the Earth Kingdom. That changed when Souzin attacked. With their power threatened, the Matous' did what they felt was necessary to maintain their power; they married into the enemy. The family became responsible for supplying the various Fire Nation invaders and allowed them to maintain their power and become inextricably linked to such a powerful tribe. Win-win for them."

"But... that was over so long ago," Bolin said. "Why are they still doing this?"

"Profit. Pure and simple. Tell me, where do you think their ore and sugar winds up?" Kuvira asked.

"Republic City," Mako interjected. "The factory owners use it to make whatever they need to, but they get it cheap because the Matous sell it cheap. And that's because they weren't paying their workers and still turn profits."

"Precisely," Kuvira nodded. "And don't forget, most of those factories are owned by Fire Nation families." She expression darkened. "Conquerors and traitors profit from slavery - something that is still occurring."

"It... it makes more sense now," Korra said. "I... I always heard the Earth Queen hated Republic City, but she turns a blind eye to this?" Korra gestured at the town and scowled. "It's money again isn't it? Because they pay taxes and she gives them nobility. These people are literally suffering for status."

"Good thing the Avatar helped these people, right?" Bolin interjected. Korra looked less enthusiastic than he would have liked. "Sorry," he added.

Korra shook her head. "No. It's fine. It's just... hard to take all this in. It's one thing to think this kind of thing is happening - but to see it like this..."

"We... we used to hear stories." Bolin shook his head. "This is so much worse," he said. "I thought they might be exaggerating, but... Reminds me of what Kiko told about his life in the Chou province... Everywhere seems to have somewhere no one wants to live and it's awful. Even the Republic City slums are considered a step up from other places... And well, you know how bad they are."

"Yeah," Korra said.

"Always believe the stories," Mako said. "Reality is rarely not terrible."

* * *

With the Matou family gone, the province had no leader. Once they finished helping divide the reclaimed treasures of the Matous, the majority of the citizens took the opportunity to flee to the neighboring regions leaving behind only those who tended the farms and the mines. Korra refused to simply leave things as they were and engaged the remaining elders in dialogue. The Matou's reign had been well over one hundred years now - no one could remember a time when they had not ruled the region. All turned to the Avatar for guidance but she was unable to think of what advice to give them. Kuvira offered her own suggestion; each village should elect it's own leader and control their own resources. And if it became necessary they should band together to repel any who would attempt something like the Matous had in the future. A sound plan - just one that missed that no one could rely on the Matou's connections and deals. It would be hard to sell the ore and sugar at a fairer price when the buyers enjoyed such massive discounting previously. Kuvira had no choice but suggest Zaofu and Suyin as starting points for the process.

Wonderful. Disrupt an entire region and then when things get complicated just leave it for Suyin to sort out. This had all become far too complicated and Kuvira was inextricably embroiled too. If they had taken the other route - his route - they might have avoided all of this. Mako stared at Kuvira. Had she influenced the coin toss? It was impossible to tell - only a metalbender could know, and Korra had said nothing. Had she wanted to come here? It would be wrong to bemoan having helped these people, to free them - but what would the cost be them in the end? What would the cost be to Asami for any and all delays in their tailing the Equalists? The priority now was just to moving again, to continue what they should be doing; finding Asami. And yet Kuvira seemed like an unmovable mountain holding them back, determined to point them in another direction before resuming the intended course.

"There's another village we should help," Kuvira said. "Amon's camp is just beyond the Littner range, and the Quiapo village is nearby. The Gokongwei family holds sway there."

"We're losing time! Mako snapped. "Korra can come back to all these places when we've found Asami. And after she's finished her training. We can find someone else with a better idea of how to deal with these situations peacefully."

Kuvira glared at him. "Are you saying the Avatar can't do her job when people need her most? She does not need people dictating her actions like that."

"Okay, but Korra? I just think it's a bad idea to keep on going like this. The situation has been like this for so long that one more day-"

"Correct," Kuvira snapped. "It has been like this for one hundred years and nothing changed. We have a chance to change things now-"

"Korra, Mako, please," Korra interrupted. "I don't think either of you are wrong. Mako; I could never regret freeing the people from the Matous."

"Neither do I," Mako said quietly. "But-"

"But," Korra interrupted firmly. "You're right. If we don't hurry, there is a risk we will lose the Equalists and Asami. Kuvira; she's my friend, and if I hadn't met her... I doubt we would be talking like this."

"Fine," Kuvira said. She sat back. "Can I just see the map again please?" Mako handed it to her and she stared at it for a few moments. "Any chance I can know where you really got this from?"

"Sorry," Korra grimaced. "We'd get them into so much trouble. It's not we don't trust you, we just... promised..."

"Fair enough," Kuvira nodded. "Look; the nearest place that needs help is Yajiro village. If we take this route-" Kuvira's finger skimmed across the map. "-instead of travelling around this mountain, we can cut the trip down to one day instead of three. That way we can help the village out and go after Asami at the same time." She smiled.

Mako stared at the map and the route she indicated. Iroh's preferred routes seemed to have one principle thing in common - something Kuvira's recommendation earlier and now were conflicting with; they ensured the risk of running into anyone else was minimal. Iroh's routes kept them away from larger settlements and only grazing the edges to find somewhere to stay or find food. Harder work and tougher terrain, but stealthier. The Nanjing villagers had all seen the Avatar, all heard what had been done in her name and now they had dispersed into the rest of the country. Their presence in the Earth Kingdom would be obvious now. Mako frowned. Why had he not realized this earlier? Invoking the Avatar's name just drew attention to them.

"Sounds good," Korra said. "I can't see much of a reason to not do it. Win-win, don't you think?" Korra grinned. "How about you Bolin?" Mako glanced at his brother. He had said very little during the preceding conversation.

"I trust your decision," he said. "But..."

"But?" Korra blinked at him.

Bolin shot Mako a helpless look. "If we go to the village... Can we leave faster? And maybe talk more and convince the Gokongwei family to not enslave people and then we wouldn't have to fight and no one has to risk being killed?"

"A commendable mindset,"Kuvira grinned.

Bolin smiled and Mako scowled. "Yeah, and if we go to that village, even more people are going to know Korra is there. And how long until the Equalists find out she's here? What if they run faster because of it?" he asked.

Bolin's expression had turned serious. "Oh. Mako's right," he said quietly.

"Korra was the one who wanted the prisoners freed from the Matous. She gave them hope. That's not something to ever regret. You helped us, Mako. Don't for a second think that Korra did not do the right thing. We shouldn't discourage her from saving people," Kuvira said.

"The Equalists will eventually run out of hiding places," Korra said studying the map. "They can't run forever. Look." She stabbed her finger down on the map. "Beyond here is the desert and south is the swamp. And that's a terrible hiding place. So... How long would an airship's fuel last?"

"Three days maximum. Assuming they just go straight," Kuvira answered. "Though that doesn't take into account the need to cool the engines every ten hours or so. Factor in maintenance and likely night travel to minimize detection and they can't get that far ahead of us even with an advantage like that."

"It... it's not likely they have a real gas station and they have been running away from the Beifongs and switching camps for the past few weeks..." Korra stared at the map. "If we take Kuvira's route, we should arrive at the camp during the day and even if they do flee, it'll be the middle of the day. Much easier to ask for sightings and figuring out their heading."

"What if they go across the desert?" Bolin asked.

"Good question," Kuvira said. "If they do that during the day, they cannot possibly be prepared for the departure. Their base would have to be cleared in a hurry. They would make any number of mistakes. All we'd need to do then is conduct a very fast and very effective search operation. We'd find them in no time."

"Yeah," Korra said, nodding. "We'll catch up with them... And if Asami hears we're around, we'll be able to give her hope too. Right Mako?" Kuvira looked optimistic.

He sighed. "Okay, yes. But we do need to be careful."

"We will Mako," Korra grinned. He still felt uneasy. The situation seemed to be far too much to what Kuvira wanted rather than theirs. The mission was to rescue Asami, but Kuvira wanted more and Korra was giving it to her. Not that she should ignore the suffering of others. She was too good an Avatar it seemed.

* * *

A stranger approached them the next morning as they prepared to head out. "Excuse me? Miss Metalbender?" the man asked Kuvira.

"It really could be..." a woman murmured just behind him.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes," the man replied. "I apologize if I am mistaken but by chance are you Vira and Kulli's daughter?" he asked.

"Never heard of them, sorry," Kuvira said. The man's expression fell.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked. "You look so much like Vira," she said. "And you are a metalbender." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "May I ask if you were raised in Zaofu?"

"I... I was," Kuvira said, frowning. She stopped piling her gear onto her bike and turned to the couple. "It's my home."

"Then your name must be Kuvira." The man grinned as Kuvira looked startled. "Vira and Kulli's long, lost daughter."

"And she's all grown up," the woman added with wonderment. "How long has it been now?" she asked.

Was this some kind of trap? She had tried not to think of her parents. But this couple seemed so calm, so different from what she expected of the people living in the cruel regime of the Matous'. "You know my mother and father?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course we did; we're your mother's cousins," the woman said with a smile. "We remember the day you were born so well..."

"Where... where are they? Are they here?" Kuvira glanced around. Not here. She did not want to meet them now, did not want a distraction now she was on the verge of helping another village.

The man's face fell. "Oh... you don't know?"

"No..." Kuvira frowned. "Know what?"

"I'm so sorry; they're no longer with us. They passed away. Five years ago now. Would you like to see their grave?" the woman asked. "It's not far - and is symbolic only." She pointed to a nearby mountain peak. "There were no bodies," she added.

"I... I...." Kuvira flinched and looked around warily.

"Go if you like Kuvira," Korra said. "We'll wait."

Kuvira stared at the ground for a moment. "Please. Can you come too?"

Korra paused a moment and nodded. The elderly couple lead them away from the town and towards a mountain path. "What happened?" The knowledge of her apparent's death stung more than she might have ever expected. "Why did they give me away?" Kuvira blurted.

"They didn't want to," the man said.

"They loved you Kuvira," the woman added. "So much so they didn't want to see you suffer. When it turned out you could metalbend - the youngest in the region at age three - they knew they had to get you away from the Matous."

The man nodded and continued. "They were going to flee to Zaofu with you, but they couldn't make the journey - they were already so weak from just keeping you well-fed. They had to give you to someone else to carry there. They... they never wanted you to come back. It's why... they did what they had to."

The couple started talking about her parent's life, but Kuvira barely heard them. She almost did not notice when they halted. She had expected gravestones, some kind of marker. There was something here, but not what she expected; two tall trees standing close together, the names Vira and Kulli carved into the bark.

Kuvira felt dazed. "I thought... I... I never wanted to see them... I... I didn't know." She wandered closer to the tree, her fingers stroking across the gouges that made up her parent's name in the tree. Her knees gaze out and she dropped to the ground in front of the trees. The tears surprised her, but once she began crying it was hard to stop. Pain and sadness welled up and threatened to overflow her. Her stomach hurt, the pain making her double up as sorrow ate away inside her. Arms embraced her from behind; Korra. She should not show weakness like this - not in front of the Avatar. But the tears simply would not stop, and she let Korra coax her around into an embrace as she sobbed. The Avatar whispered comforting, soothing words as she stroke her hair, but they seemed too distant to touch the hollow inside. She pulled away from Korra and wiped her tears away.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes..." Kuvira said. Even her voice felt sore, hurt by the pain. "Thank you. And thank you both," she said to the man and woman. "If you ever need help... Suyin Beifong in Zaofu will be more than willing to help you."

* * *

After the long hike Korra stayed in her tent as night fell, unwilling to leave her on her own. Kuvira let the Avatar embrace her as she dozed. The brothers were talking in low voices nearby, still painfully audible to her. They, like Korra, worried about her. Korra had offered conversation if she wanted it; something Kuvira had thanked her for, but preferred to remain silent for now. The chorus of conflicting thoughts inside her head was achingly loud. So many thoughts. Korra was so powerful and potentially terrifying if riled in the right way. But she was compassionate and so warm. Kuvira could not help but be grateful, but something still seemed to be gnawing away at her deep inside. It hurt to find she had lost so much, hated so much when love motivated all her parent's actions. She could have been happy with her family. Had the Matous not happened. Had the Earth Queen not ruled for as long as she did. Change. The kingdom needed change. Change and justice. She needed to set things right - and with the Avatar's help she could. She would make history.


	13. The Warning

_The passage of time had grown vague; life continued but there was no longer any expectation of a goal in his future. Aang was dead. And with him went the route to be rid of his bending. The next Avatar might be able to help, but how long would he need to wait until they were ready? A woman - Katha - had joined the group Amon was assigned to. She was useful for her healing prowess - something she could do with waterbending. Useful for an organization which risked injury so often. Aang's wife was a waterbender too. And Amon. But he had only ever used his skills for pain and damage. Never to heal. The two wound up talking after the first day, both relaxed, no expectation of anything, no need to prove anything. The lethal comparing notes. She had been a nurse who killed her patients after losing her passion for her job and eventually hating those dependent on her. She was flippant and offhand about doing so; it had simply been a matter of messing with the dosages of their medications she said. It was easy at first, blamable on mistakes but she had done it too often, the mistakes by the end were too big. The police were probably after her now. She grinned at Amon; a wanted serial killer - rare to find; especially a female one. The casualness of her speech unnerved him but he could not pretend he was any better. At least there would be no patients for her to prey on here._

_The Dai Li had ground a great deal of information about human anatomy into his memory. Vulnerable points to strike at to disable a foe. The organs to puncture for a quick, silent death. But had he only ever known half the story? Could he have repaired just as easily as he had destroyed? Amon had never tried. Even if he could, it was only effective at the physical level. Spiritual damage was beyond anyone's remit - except perhaps the Avatar. Only he could cure the disease that was bending - as much as it formed the basis of his livelihood, it still frustrated he was capable of utilizing it. Katha idly commented on a later conversation she wished the moon spirit had given her bloodbending; no need for something that could leave a trail like messed up medications. She smirked; it was possible they would have never found her if she had that particular talent. Katha continued to accompany him as they carried out the gang's orders. Other benders brought other skills; the firebenders were taught lightningbending to torture as needed or simply utilized their basic skills to burn down homes and businesses. It was unpleasant but necessary. There was no one else to help him - not anymore. He could tolerate the actions of the people around him, the actions of the whole organization - it's methods of inciting fear and the threat of violence. Until the day he realized the gang had gone further than he was comfortable with. Amon had noticed an influx of younger children within the organisation. It seemed almost charitable on the part of the leaders - take the homeless off the street and give them shelter and something approaching a family. The major downside to the action was their induction into a criminal lifestyle but given no one else deemed helping the children a worthwhile goal, it seemed wrong to criticize. That was at least until the depths that the children fell to became clear. The room full of children ordered to attack a bound man at the urging of older men; too similar, too familiar. The gang were training them to kill; just as the Dai Li had done to him. Enough._

_He walked away from the gang, from Katha, from comfort, from all he had known. Amon told no one and gave no indication he was leaving. He walked away at the start of the day and never went back. Hiding was vital; he had given the gang his real name, not Amon - he would need to assume the Dai Li's name for himself once more. Someone might still recognize him; a mask solved that issue. No waterbending or bloodbending in public. Hopefully it would be enough. The first night and the month that followed was the worst part. The wrench of sleeping rough again was almost enough to make him go back. No. He had to resist. The gang were no better than the Dai Li. Amon endured and as time went on it became quickly easier. His thoughts turned to his brother for the first time in a long while; what could have happened to him?_

* * *

_So many stories to so many different people. So many justifications for the mask and why he insisted on wearing it. They all worked for the most part. The grisslier the story and more eager he was to demonstrate the extent of his injuries the less keen people were to see what actually lay beneath the mask. He had worried at first, taking the time to paint scars and burns into his skin with makeup each morning, but it seemed he had found the tipping point between grotesque and something people might be curious about. It had been years since he left Granas behind. Years since he had seen anyone in the group. He took odd jobs as he had when he first arrived in Republic City. It was easier without the hounding presence of the Garyle Gana to keep him forever moving. Life was not wonderful but remained at least livable._

_The change was by chance. He recognized the start of the script - the cliches, the expected words that began harassment of some innocent victim here in the slums. Two men had cornered a woman and seemed to be propositioning her. Amon lurked nearby weighing up his options. Not getting involved had served him well so far, but he had never normally been this close, able to step in without a moment's delay. A second later and it became clear his involvement was not required. The woman caught the men's hands and pushed them away from her, the bursts of flames they generated blasting chunks from a nearby wall. She jabbed into their sides with two fingers and both benders collapsed to the ground. They swore and vowed revenge as she smirked and ran. Amon gave chase, stepping over the still struggling gang members - no one he knew, but their allegiance might still come close to his former than he would like. He did not stop even as they swore at him too. The woman was fully aware of the pursuit. Amon rounded a corner and found her waiting._

_"You want to try too?" she asked, smirking as she held her fingers up._

_"No," Amon shook his head. "I just wanted to know how you did that?"_

_"Chiblocking," the woman said, still watching him carefully. Watching the mask. "You never seen it before?" Amon shook his head. "You jab the right place with just enough pressure and you can stop someone's arm, leg or..." She grinned. "-their bending. For a while at least."_

_"I... I had no idea," Amon replied. So close to an answer and apparently common knowledge. "Can... can it be done permanently?" he asked._

_"Hah. That would be helpful wouldn't it? Keep those guys away from me for good." She glanced at him and frowned. "You serious? You are aren't you?" Amon nodded. "Well, bad news whoever you are. As far as I know it's not possible, okay? Look; it's only going to keep those two down so long so I'm leaving. You want to know more, find one of the clubs. There's a lot around for the non-benders," she glanced around. "I gotta go. It's been fun. And if you get any thoughts of looking for me again, don't."_

_"Thank you," Amon called as she darted away._

* * *

_Amon lashed out with his foot and the man crumpled in pain. An assault was nothing new to him by now, but he avoided these moments if he could. This man however had the misfortune of being the first to do so after he finished reading everything the chiblocking club had in scroll-form. This firebender was no problem, certainly not when there were no witnesses. He stepped closer to the man, locking him in place with his bloodbending - the skill remaining horrible potent, terrible but useful. Chi-points, chakra-points. If he remembered the targets and the diagrams, they lay here... and here and ranged from about here... to here. He could feel them as blood pulsed around the man's body. He wanted to know. Had to know if it was possible. His fingers pushed into the man's side. Amon closed his eyes. There was a chi point in the same place as a large blood vessel. Interesting. A savage jab with blood bending and the chi-point collapsed._

_"What..." the man gulped._

_"Silence," Amon intoned. There were too many chi-points. It would take far too long to sever them all. Chakra points then. Less of these, but still more than he was willing to deal with. How about the head? The top of the chakra flow. His fingers traced over the man's skull. Yes. Here. The point all the others seemed to connect to, hidden beneath a layer of bone. Focus. It was almost a bursting sensation from within the man as he bent his blood. He checked carefully. The point was gone. Needed to be certain. Amon leaned over and jabbed his fingers into another chi-point. It was reduced, weak, but increased in blood flow as he watched. He checked the chakra again. It remained as it had. It was not growing stronger. Time to find out. Amon stepped back and released his hold on the man's blood._

_"You... what did you do?" the man demanded._

_"An experiment. Thank you for your participation," Amon answered. The man scowled and struggled to his feet._

_"Well. Guess I better pay you back," the man said punching forward. No fire exploded from his fist. Startled the man repeated his action. "It's... it's not working," the man blinked, becoming fearful. "Well..." he said, swallowing. "Just chi-blocking. Won't take long."_

_"Take all the time you need," Amon replied, smiling behind his mask._

_The man kept punching forward to no avail. "So you're better than most. Don't matter. I'll still get you," he yelled as Amon started walking away. "When I can firebend again you're dead. You hear me? Dead!" Amon did not stop, just kept walking away unhurried. He later learned the man did regain his bending - much later. It took close to a week before he was able but it was still far longer than any other known instance of chiblocking. Amon changed the style of his mask, seeking something plainer, simpler. Even though he could deal with the man without issue, he avoided another encounter. Practice and refinement was what he needed now. He was very close to his goal. As long as it kept prolonging the ability to bend's return. Weeks, months, years, decades. If he could push the duration to a century it would be as if the ability was permanently gone. Amon had discovered Aang's secret; he could take bending away just as the Avatar could - or at least would be able to. Katha's words came back to him. The moon spirit granting waterbending. The moon spirit granting blood bending. The spirits; they must have wanted him to have this dark gift, to use it to cleanse the world. And once he eradicated every trace of bending, he could be at peace. He would never use bending again; would never have cause to use it ever again if no one else was able._

* * *

The encounter with the Gokongwei was far less worrying than the Matous'. Mako reflected that the family might simply be more inherently sensible. Though hearing of just what had happened with the Matous' must have helped somewhat; the family arranged a meeting with Korra and the village elders immediately upon their arrival. The elder's terms were sensible and easy; no more cruelty, the family's sons were absolutely forbidden to harass the women of the village and divide the profits from the Gokongwei owned factories equally between the villages. If things were different, the situation might have made him feel proud. As it was, Kuvira was taking charge of the situation once again. And she demanded more than the elders. She wanted to know about the family's connections back to Republic City - and the reasons behind their private army of over one hundred earth, fire and waterbenders. Mercenaries. Kuvira wanted them gone.

"Are you suggesting we remove our sole protection from Equalist threats?" the patriarch asked calmly. "Just due to some... isolated cases of cruelty by individuals? I understand your goal here, but without them we will leave ourselves vulnerable to the Equalists. More earthbenders will lose their bending and then we will face both the Equalists and increased bandit attacks."

His daughter chimed in. "While we have not suffered bandit attacks for two months now, their last attack was on the granaries. Ten people died in the assault. We cannot simply dismantle our army and leave the populace vulnerable like that. The mercenaries are a defensive measure for our people."

Both sides had a point. The family needed its power to protect the people - but in doing so those providing that protection were oppressing the citizens. Mako waited for Korra's thoughts, but as was becoming typical, Kuvira got there first. "Just get rid of the hired benders," she said. "Send them back - mercenaries like them won't have any empathy for their countrymen. The Earth Kingdom should be able to protect itself. Let us all work together instead and not rely on any outsiders." Mako bit back a sigh. This situation was nowhere close to as pressing than the Matous'. It remained possible the Gokongwei's were lying about the instances of cruelty, but there was nothing like the horrible calm and self-deprecation the Matous' had exhibited. The route here had been so very different too. Bustling streets, no prisons - Kuvira had stamped her foot all over the town until satisfied, but did speculate - loudly - about secretive prisons elsewhere in the province. It earned her some strange looks, but no one mentioned anything like that. People just seemed more relaxed by comparison. This did not need the Avatar or her name to resolve problems. All this posturing and arrangements seemed more like a desire to redistribute the family's wealth. Unequal finances were bad, but could the region cope with a complete alteration to the economics?

The patriarch was nodding. "It would be preferable to rely on my own citizens like that."

"Suyin Beifong in Zaofu would be willing to offer you support as well," Kuvira said, leaning forward eagerly. Did she ever stop to listen to what she said? How often she seemed determined to leave things for Suyin to sort? Zaofu had facilities and resources plenty, but could there would be a limit to what they could cope with - the region was not infinite.

"...very well," the patriarch said after a long pause. "The hired mercenaries are to have their contracts terminated."

"Father-" his daughter protested.

"No," he replied. "As Kuvira said, we will protect ourselves and request assistance from Zaofu. We as members of the Earth Kingdom will help each other."

Had Kuvira bothered considering the fallout from that? At the announcement scarcely an hour later the mercenaries complained about losing their jobs. Fair, but as mercenaries stable employment was not really the done thing. Worse were the men and women who had started families here. The announcement lead to tearful goodbyes, pregnant and new mothers seeing their husbands and children's father's sent away. Mothers had to leave youngsters with their fathers or risk taking them back to the city; there was no way they could make the trip as they were. The Gokongwei family at least offered support for the shattered families, though there were so many angry glares thrown towards the Avatar after the announcement. She took them personally, but Kuvira paid them little attention and seemed more than happy with this conclusion. The family extended them an invitation to stay for the night - a sound plan given the feeling of hostility running through the populace. Korra just seemed to simply be glad it was over and retired to bed early, while Kuvira insisted on talking to the family for hours longer. The history of the land seemed to fascinate her in a way that bewildered Mako. No, more like it worried him. There was something else at work here, something he needed to know about just what Kuvira was doing and thinking.

Kuvira took longer to finish than he would like, and his legs ached by the time she arrived in the corridor leading to their rooms. He had been waiting a long time. "Mako," she said blinking. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Can't sleep. How about you? You were talking for ages," Mako replied.

Kuvira waved a hand dismissively. "Oh that. I was just asking them about the Earth Kingdom's royal family. Some interesting tidbits; family lines, princes, princesses, alliances..." She smiled. "Did you know the Gokongwei's married their eldest son to Princess Yu?"

"Not interested." Mako shook his head. "In fact, I don't care what your plan is. Just let Korra find Asami. This shortcut has taken longer than the long route."

"Plan? I don't have a plan," Kuvira said frowning. "I was just asking about the monarchy. They're the rulers of the whole kingdom but Su just ignores them for the most part. And it's not like we have media like in Republic City - so updates are pretty slow. I'm... sorry about the delays, but Korra was the one who decided to come here. I'm not forcing her to do anything am I?" Mako reluctantly shook his head. "And as much as we didn't need to, I do think these meetings have been necessary."

"I know, but..." Mako trailed off. How to put his thoughts into words? She was watching him, not intently, but not calmly either. She was lying, he was sure of it. But he had no proof. And she would know immediately if he lied. "I just hope we can find Asami soon." He wanted to groan, but he could not let her win like that.

Kuvira grinned. "Me too. I promised to help, and I'll do my best."

* * *

The more time went on, the less and less viable the Red Lotus's methods seemed to become. Korra had almost no idea about the economy or how something of that nature functioned. In the past the solution had seemed easy; eliminate the corrupt, violent, evil leader and watch the world correct now the problem was gone. But things were so much more complicated; there was a system hidden in plain sight and it affected everything. And conversely everything else seemed to affect it, and even evil seemed to depend on just where you were in relation to someone else. Korra shivered. Just what would have happened if she had successfully assassinated her uncle? If she killed the firelord? One province felt almost too complicated for her to handle; the complexity of the world must be immense. She still knew so little. Korra shook her head. She would learn from Kuvira who seemed to understand everything. Next time, she would sit in with the discussions, get more involved. At least another town had been helped; they bid goodbye to the Gokongwei's - no threat needed to be directed against them as it had with the Matous. It was only a day's trek until the Equalist camp now. They left Kuvira's bike in the village, useless for the kind of stealth they would likely need to employ, and set out. It was mid-afternoon when Naga's head jerked up as they approached the forest - the last major obstacle on the route - and a bison swooped out of the sky in a rush of wind. Korra's heart sank.

"Tenzin?" she asked, slowing Naga to a halt, her heart sinking. "How did you find us?"

Tenzin looked tired and weary. "Through a lot of searching. Your name, the presence of the Avatar, is spreading through the entire Earth Kingdom. I had difficulty finding you until I overheard a rumor in Quiapo village that the Avatar has begun bringing down ruling families. It... concerned me."

"At least they have hope now. They know the Avatar is back and she'll help them," Korra replied.

Tenzin frowned. "Korra; you're being rash." He glanced past her. "As are the rest of you. You guarded your identity so well, but now people are becoming increasingly aware of what you've been doing," Tenzin said hotly. "It is time to go back."

"I can't go back yet. We're so close to finding Asami. Their camp is just the other side of this forest." Korra held his gaze. Tenzin sighed.

"Can we talk? Please?" Tenzin gestured away from the others.

"Fine," Korra said. "Wait here," she said to her friends as she stalked after Tenzin. "Just so you know, nothing you can say is going to stop me. I can't sit around and meditate while people are suffering. I've had enough. They've been waiting for me for years and I wasn't there for them. But I'm not about to just ignore my training - I said I would go back and I will. After I find Asami. It's more important than some rearrangement of the stars."

"It could be a lot more than that," Tenzin said stiffly. "The spirits have been anticipating this event for a long time, Korra. My father considered it the most difficult task an Avatar could ever hope to face." He paused and held her gaze. "Korra, it is hard to stress the importance of this time. You will be only the second recorded Avatar ever to experience Harmonic Convergence and we know almost nothing about the event itself. Please consider the weight of this situation."

Korra sighed. "Okay, I get that its important. Just... so is this. Let me finish helping these people. Two more villages and Asami. Just two more. We have to go to Xiaoping and Jeju and that's it. It's not going to take that long."

Tenzin shook his head. "You're still not thinking these things through. This is exceptionally unwise; you are not ready for problems like these."

"So you don't trust me? Is that it?"

"Not, it's not that-" Tenzin began.

"So you think what I did was wrong?" Korra scowled. "I helped liberate people from a brutal dictator."

Tenzin looked impassive. "Your compassion is admirable, Korra. But you still need more guidance; these situations are never straight-forward."

Korra shook her head. "Guidance from you? More people telling me what I should be doing? Making sure I just do what I'm told like some obedient weapon?"

"Not like that," Tenzin said, his expression falling. "Your training... eventually it would allow you to contact your past lives and control the Avatar state. It would allow you to draw on a font of wisdom ten thousand years old. And after that-" He met her gaze. "After that, your decisions will be solely yours. But for now - we need to help you. Just for a little longer." He sighed. "...look for Asami. Find her. Then come with me to the North Pole. Your uncle has been waiting for you."

"Thank you," Korra said and started walking back to the others.

"But please allow me to come with you," Tenzin said.

"What?" She span on her heel. "You don't think I can do this? You want to keep an eye on me so I don't run off and do something else after I found Asami?" The anger burned in her belly.

"Fine," Tenzin snapped, calming after a moment. "Fine. I will give you a week. Do what you must and then return to Zaofu. I will wait for you there. If you're not back by then... I will look for you again. Just... just try to be safe."

"Thank you," Korra said tightly. "If you can tell mom and dad I'm sorry, please do. And tell my uncle I will train when I'm done." They reached Oogie and the others.

"Kuvira?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes?"

"Suyin asked me to tell you she is worried about you. I will be happy to pass on any message you may wish to send her," Tenzin said.

Kuvira smiled. "Just tell her I'm okay - and I will make her proud," she said.

* * *

Korra slumped exhausted against a fallen tree at the end of another metalbending training session. At least now she could manipulate cables; they were not as complex as she thought, but it soon became clear the real trick was precision and getting the cables to go exactly where she wanted them and not just in the general vicinity. That kind of focus was one of the things her fighting style lacked and why she had never taken to chi-blocking, no matter how bad Zaheer's punishment had been for her failure. She fidgeted, getting comfortable against the tree trunk as she stared almost unseeing at the pond in front of her. It was truly peaceful here; the trees swayed gently in the wind, bird calls sounded from all around her. But all she could think of was her last conversation with Tenzin. Why did he have to tell her what to do, why did people keep insisting on telling her what she had to do, what she needed to do? Far better to see the world as it really was through her own eyes and not anyone else's. The Red Lotus spent most of her life telling her the world was dark, bleak and hostile - so different to how beautiful she felt with Aang's family, with her own, with her friends. But it increasingly seemed that neither was wholly correct and that both were true to some degree.

"Korra?" Kuvira looked concerned and crouched down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said with a sigh. "Just thinking about before. If I said the right thing to Tenzin or not. I know he cares but it always feels like he's treating me as if I'm a kid. And it's too much like with the... Red Lotus. At that time I thought I knew better than them. But when I escaped... Well, turns out I knew nothing. But after seeing the world myself... It's like there's so much more I want to know." She trailed off. "It's complicated."

"I know the feeling," Kuvira said as she sat down. Korra gave her a quizzical look. "No really. I know nothing either. All these years I was just in the classroom, listening to my teachers, reading books, debating. I memorized all this historical stuff which I adore, but real life is different. It's... No one can quite make you ready for seeing it yourself."

"Yeah..." Korra nodded. "And there's so many problems and I feel like I have to solve them all."

"But not everything is your responsibility," Kuvira said. "Some people are strong and some people are weak. The strong survive - they're all fine. Like you, Korra. But there are the others; the weak ones. They can't cope as well. But what they can do is join together. But people can't come together and unite against an enemy without a reason for doing it; something to unite them. And not if they think they're not one people who are all alike. They're at their most vulnerable when everyone is divided and separate. But-" Kuvira leaned back and stared towards the sky. "Just think of millions of people, all those millions in the Earth Kingdom with a common goal. No one would be able to stand against them."

Korra smiled. "That would be impressive. But everyone's so different and they all have their own lives and families. And the world can get scary. Hard to blame them for being afraid." And that was where she came in as the Avatar. Kuvira's words sounded like an incitement to revolution - a term vivid in it's implications from the Red Lotus's teachings. But without someone there, how likely was it that things would end up as they had with the Matous or barely restrained chaos? Would good leadership help? Fire Lord Izumi was supposedly an exceptional leader. Uncle Unalaq seemed a fair ruler too. Suyin too of course; an exceptional leader. But then there were people like the Matous, Amon, the Earth Queen. She needed to do something about them; needed to restore balance. "I just wish there weren't so many problems - or maybe that they weren't so complicated." Someone she could talk to would be good. Someone like her past selves... Korra scowled and threw a stone at the pond.

"Korra?" Kuvira asked. "Some times all it takes is one person to make a difference to the monotony. Just like when we helped all those people the Matous enslaved. Things ripple out from the change like the ripples from your rock. If we hadn't done anything the situation would have persisted for who knows how long. I know you have doubts, but I think you made the right choice. You changed things."

"It's good to know I'm not alone." Korra smiled. "I have you and Mako and Bolin. You all helped me. I think you'll make changes too. You're really smart, you have all these ideas and let's face it you can inspire people. Maybe you'll wind up ruling Zaofu one day. Or something... bigger?"

Kuvira smiled back. "Who knows?"

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours when Kuvira abruptly called for a halt. "We have guests," she said. Korra looked around seeing nothing of note within the forest. There was a rustle from somewhere in the trees above and four girls leapt down, each wearing identical green clothing. Their faces were bright white and their eyes circled in red. Korra let the tension ease slightly as the four bowed to her.

"Avatar Korra," one of them said. "We are honored to meet you. We had begun to lose hope for your arrival."

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"We are the Yamayuri. I am Saki; this is Kira, Rika and Ogiue. We belong to the-"

"Kyoshi warriors!" Bolin exclaimed interrupting her. He glanced around. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be quiet now." He looked a little embarrassed.

"You are correct," Rika said glancing at Bolin. "Iroh requested our aid in the rescue of Miss Sato."

"Asami!" Korra exclaimed. "Is she-?"

Rika shook her head. "I regret to inform you that we have failed so far." She briefly described finding the Equalist camp and their attempt to rescue Asami, though Saki interrupted - adamant that Asami was now working directly with the enemy.

"She only wished to save her father, Saki. If she had switched sides she would not have helped us," Rika insisted. Korra scarcely heard the argument as her mind whirled. She could try healing Hiroshi. It might be enough to at least get him mobile and out of the camp. Not her first choice, but to lose one's parent was a horror she would not want to inflict on anyone. "Avatar Korra, please. We have a temporary base with a vantage point of the Equalist camp."

Korra and her companions followed them into the dense undergrowth, the Kyoshi warriors slipping through the trees without the slightest issue. Better than the rest of them. Branches were forever threatening to entangle in her hair and around her arms. Her heart surged at the thought of proximity. They were so close now. "You know, I was expecting you to all dress like Kyoshi," Korra commented to Saki as she untangled another creeper.

"Historically that was the case, but as times have moved on we have concentrated on the element of stealth instead. The make-up is one of the few things we retained from our more traditional uniform," Saki replied gesturing to her painted face. They arrived at the vantage point a short while later. It was a dense thicket on the slope of a narrow valley, high above the Equalist's camp. Too far for a lookout to detect them but still close enough to get an idea of the scale of the Equalist operation. Even from here the camp was almost daunting. Saki handed Korra a pair of binoculars.

"Do you know where Asami is?" Korra asked as her gaze swept across the camp with the instruments, trying to catch sight of her friend. Nowhere in sight.

"No," Saki said. "I regret that after our attempt to rescue Miss Sato, they moved her and her father to another location. They were formerly accommodated in one of the airship infirmaries. They moved them one night three days ago, but we cannot be certain if they are in another airship or have been moved to one of the tents."

Korra scowled, still searching, hoping she might spot her friend in the crowded camp. She checked around the edge again, close to where one of the airships moored. Wait. There was something in the trees. Korra focused; dozens of men and women with theirs arms tied behind them. Dead? They looked lifeless. A man struggled futilely against his bonds and fell limp again. Alive.

"The people in the trees..." Korra asked as she passed the binoculars to Mako.

"Earthbenders?" he asked.

"We think so," Ogiue said. "They've been like that for two days now."

"We naturally wished to rescue them too..." Rika added. "Too risky however. The whole camp is on higher alert since our attempt for Miss Sato."

Korra took the binoculars back. There were other prisoners in the camp and locked in metal cages with their arms bound behind their back. They ranged wildly in age from the elderly right down to children. "Why are they being so cruel?"

"From what we have observed only Amon is able to... take their bending," Rika said, her gaze flicking nervously about the group from Republic City. "He alone possesses the ability to take bending. And he can only do so much at any one time. There is... a queue of sorts."

"We have to help the other prisoners too," Korra said firmly.

"Of course!" Bolin said.

Kuvira took the binoculars from Korra. "I think," she said after a moment, "I have a plan. I count five airships in the area?"

"That matches our observations," Rika replied.

"I see. This many airships means this must be their fuel station. We could ignite the gasoline-"

Korra interrupted her. "No. I don't want any carnage. There are children and non-combatants down there," she said.

"-which is why we're not doing that." Kuvira smiled. "Trust me."

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors loaned both Korra and Kuvira two of their uniforms and carefully painted their faces to mimic a Kyoshi warrior's. If nothing else it would make their ability to bend a shock if anyone spotted them. Not part of the plan however. They delayed the operation until nightfall - a risk given workers were dismantling the camp but broad daylight was far too risky and security was that much tighter as a result of the former failed rescue attempt; the cover of darkness was vital. They parted ways once the sun was on the horizon; the plan was to meet back at the Yamayuri's camp afterward - but if that was unusable the next safe place was the Gokongwei's village - a very long trek through the woods at night. Korra was anxious to begin as the sky darkened horribly slowly. It was a relief just to be moving, even if stealth mandated they do so at a near glacial pace. Equalist guards perpetually patrolled the outer perimeter of the camp - the one major thing preventing them getting closer to the cages. Thanks to Saki's observations while they waited for Korra, they knew they would need to incapacitate four guards; two pairs in quick succession to give them enough time to enter the camp without raising the alarm.

The darkness thickened. Finally. A pair of guards passed nearby exactly on time. Korra sent a stream of air through the leaves - the rustling undergrowth drew the guard's attention. The pair reacted immediately, darting forward, ready to strike. There was just enough time for Ogiue and Rika to drop behind them and render them unconcious before Kuvira and Bolin tripped the next pair of guards with earthbending. Kuvira covered the four guard's mouths with metal strips to keep them quiet. Short work to divest these guards of their uniforms and provide disguises for Mako, Bolin, Ogiue and Rika. A quick dart across open ground and they were in amongst the supply crates - and the cages. Korra crept up to the nearest cell, Kuvira on her heels. Their arrival startled the prisoners and they all trying to talk at once.

Korra hissed at them to be quiet. "We're here to help you." She waved Kuvira forward and after a silent countdown they both bent the bars of the cage open as slowly as possible. The bars creaked as they shifted. Each burst of noise made them stop and check there was no rush of troops towards them. After an anxious few seconds they continued. They waved the prisoners out, Kuvira slicing at their rope bonds with sharpened metal blades and they moved onto the next cage. The liberated men, women and children sent in amongst the piles of supply crates to wait for the chance to get clear. The same process repeated for the three other cages in the area, a slowly growing collection of fire and waterbenders joining them. No alarms yet. Good. Half-way done. Now time for the people in the trees. There was less helpful cover nearby; they would be far more exposed. Mako and Bolin came with them and stood waiting at the bottom while Korra and Kuvira scaled the trees as quietly as they were able. Placing one hand over each bender's mouth, Korra shook them awake to check their health. If they seemed okay, a nod to Kuvira was the signal to cut them free. Mako and Bolin caught each bender as they fell, sawing at their bonds as quickly as they could.

"This would be easier with fire," Korra murmured as they climbed higher.

"Easier, but much more visible," Kuvira replied as they drew level with the next prisoner. Three down, some uncertain number to go. Korra peered up trying to figure it out how many more were in the tree.

"Intruders!" A voice yelled from the distance and a light flashed on washing the blackness away. "They warriors are back!" Korra blinked towards the light. Foolish; she was ruining her night vision. She looked away, trying to blink the flashing spots out of her eyes.

"Korra," Kuvira said and gestured upwards. "Use fire."

Korra nodded and shot flames at the cables above them; ten benders as far as she could see. As each fell she shot cushions of air down towards the ground, hoping her timing was right. Her heart seized as she missed one, but Bolin broke his fall with a mass of mud at the last moment. "That all of them?"

"Looks like," Kuvira replied.

"We have to get out of here," Mako called from the ground, glancing in every direction as the camp surged with activity. Korra let go of the tree, Kuvira mimicking her movement. Korra caught them both with a blast of air.

"Let us help you," one of the firebenders demanded. The Equalist troops were closing fast.

"No. Get out of here while you can," Mako demanded.

"We'll protect them," Rika said. "Get to Miss Sato; we can take care of this." Rika and Saki assumed their combat stances to await the oncoming forces. Despite Mako's recommendations several firebenders still stood with them while the others fled, marshaled along by Ogiue and Kira into darkness along the indicated route; into the forest and freedom.

"Korra! I have a plan," Kuvira shouted and tore a metal bar fom one of the cages; Korra followed her example. As the first group of Equalists appeared they blasted the bar towards them and wrapped it around as many as possible. The shriek of bending metal pierced the air, but Kuvira barely paused and pulled more bars from the cages. A momentary lull saw Kuvira step forward to peer at the restrained soldiers. "Wait... Something's wrong." She peered closer, ignoring the angry words from their captives. "These troops are basically unarmed; there's none of that anti-bender gear they used in Republic City."

"Well, yeah. They won't have expected us to-"

Bolin cut her off. "Korra; the airships!"

The furthest two of the airships were rising from the ground. "Amon," Kuvira said.

"Asami," Korra added. The ships rose and began moving in opposite directions. "What was... Do you think Asami was on one of them? Naga can't smell at this distance." Korra frantically looked between the two craft.

"Go," Saki shouted. "We must protect the prisoners. We entrust you with Iroh's request."

"We'll get her back," Korra replied.

"We should split up and track both," Kuvira said. "One metal bender per group to give us the best spread of skills." She glanced between the brothers. "Bolin; you're with me. Come on; we'll take that airship." She pointed to a nearby craft. "You take that one," she called to Korra, pointing to another.

"Wait. Don't we need more of a plan for this?" Mako asked.

"No time! Just head for Zaofu if anything goes wrong. We'll meet there if all else fails," Kuvira said.

"The hawks!" Bolin exclaimed and he whistled.

"Bolin, we don't have time..." Kuvira said. "Those airships are moving faster than I like." She started running for the airship.

"We can stay in touch with the hawks though," Bolin said. "You take Azula," he said to Korra. The bird screeched at her as she lifted it to her shoulder and it dug it's talons in deeper.

"You stay safe, okay?" Mako told Bolin.

"We'll see you soon," Korra insisted.

"I will and we will!" he shouted as he sprinted after Kuvira, Archie dislodged from his shoulder and flying just behind him.

"Guess we better go too," Korra said. She whistled and started running towards the other airship; Naga caught up to them in moments. "Good girl," Korra shouted as she swung herself up onto the polar-bear dog's back and pulled Mako up a moment later.

"Still not sure about this plan," Mako said behind her as Naga ran for the boarding ramp.

"Too late now. And at least we're covering both outcomes," Korra replied as they reached the ship. The two Equalists look terrified as Naga reared up and Korra swung from behind her to knock them both unconscious. Mako helped her shove both of them onto the ground. "Get us moving!" Korra called as Mako raced for the controls and Korra hauled the ramp up. The engine's whine grew in intensity.

"The mooring lines!" Mako said as the ship jostled awkwardly.

"I'll get them," Korra shouted back as she dashed from one side of the airship to the other, leaning out of the window to flick flames at the taut ropes. They broke easily and the airship began rising.

"Okay, okay. Last saw the airship on bearing... Ah! I see them," Mako muttered as he peered into the night sky. There was a light moving away from them up ahead.

"Faster!" Korra insisted, rushing up to stand by him as he set them moving. The forest dropped away below them as the engine's sound deepend to a roar.

"I don't know how much I can do. We're operating at maximum capacity here. Airships typically need more than one pilot. We'll see how long the engines hold." Mako jabbed at the controls. "...now that I think of it, just what are we going to do if we catch up to them?" Mako asked as more detail on the fleeing airship became visible.

"Get us above them," Korra replied. "I'll jump down and get inside."

"Gotta love airbending," Mako muttered as he raised the craft's altitude.

"I'm going to try and slow them," Korra said and pushed her way up through an access panel to the top of the airship. The wind whipped around her, forcing her to blink rapidly. She bent a dead-zone in front of her to at least give her one less thing to worry about. Okay. So a fireball would force them to evade and hopefully give them a chance to get closer. She punched a fireball forward. Something had gone wrong with her timing; it almost skimmed past the vessel, but at the end of it's curve, it smashed into the airship's tail-fin.

"No..." she gasped. The flames caught. Was it possible to extinguish them from here? Wait. Why was the boarding ramp lowering? Two Equalists braced themselves in the opening with large objects cradled on their shoulders.

Korra peered forward. "Those look a lot like canons," she said slowly. "They're going to fire on us. Mako!"

She rushed for the hatch as the cables struck the airship with dull thunks. There was a sharp crack and the engines cut out. Mako jostled the controls frantically. With a lurch the cables detached from the other airship; it seemed to zip away from them as they floundered awkwardly, the front of the airship dipping towards the ground.

"Mako?" Korra asked as she pulled the hatch closed.

"They fried the controls!" He yelled as he smacked the console. "We're going down. Hang onto something!"

The airship dipped lower and lower, still moving forward towards a mass of trees. The first branches they clipped did little but make a rattling sound against the hull, but the jolt when they hit a more solid one was enough to throw both of them off their feet. More hits, momentum throwing them around the cabin as the airship seem to spin. Korra's stomach churned as they span around. With a lurch and a splash they came to rest. Korra sighed with relief and then groaned as the airship jolted and with a slow shifting roll, the airship finally stopped moving. Korra struggled to her feet wincing from her bruises and cuts, stumbling a little due to the awkward angle of the deck. With a spark a ball of flame formed on her hand. "Are we... in the swamp?" she asked staring out the window. Mako struggled up beside her.

"Looks like," he said, igniting his own flame.

Korra struck the controls with a clenched fist and screamed. They had failed Asami and now they were on their own. She had been so close. "We should have gone during the day," Korra said. "Even if was riskier."

"And been picked up in a second? No. We did the right thing. Though I... I think they expected us," Mako said as he stared at the swamp.

"Expected? How could they?" Korra asked.

"Korra? You know all those villages you helped liberate? Word travels fast," Mako said. "The Equalists heard you were close."

"I know but... " She let out a muted scream. "Let's get out of here. Unless you think you can get this thing working again?"

Mako shook his head. "The controls are dead, and I doubt it's in any shape after that landing. Not my best."

The tension finally broke and Korra smiled. "Yeah. Not your best.

"I only knew the basics! I had no idea I would end up chasing another airship," he said hotly. "Look, let's just get out of here before we sink. Good job you're a metalbender," he added.

"There is that." Korra strained and tore a hole in the side of the airship. She stared down at the swamp. "This is not going to be fun."

"Come on; sooner we start the sooner we can get out. Look; the bank is just over there." Mako pointed.

"Just over there? That's thirty meters away!" Korra exclaimed.

"Then let's get started. Sooner we get there, the sooner we can dry off." The water proved to be about chest deep, very cloudy and horribly slimy. Korra tried not to think of something large and hostile lurking in the depths of the water, just waiting for them to make the wrong move and bite down and- No. Not thinking about that. She scratched idly at her stomach, keeping her gaze focused on solid ground, keeping her other hand and the flame well out of the swamp. Naga was paddling just behind her, thrashing in the water. What was in this water? Her back was itching like crazy. The back felt... odd. Almost numb. And her skin was oddly slimy and ridged and- Her hand planted hard on her back feeling the alien organism on her skin. She jerked her hand away in horror, not wanting to touch the thing - whatever it was - but at the same time uncomfortably aware that it was under her shirt and attached to her. The tension in her back. It was not from a strain or worry; it was something on her skin. She shuddered. "Korra are you okay?" Mako's voice was impossibly distant, he frowned at her from some distance away. Korra wrenched her shirt off.

"Something on my back," she said in a quavering voice and turned to show him.

"Leeches," Mako said. "Don't try to tear them off; let me help you." He started wading towards her as fast as he could.

"No." Her voice was trembling. "We need to get out of here first." She grabbed onto Naga's saddle and pulled herself up. Korra jerked the reins and the polar-bear dog paddled forward to Mako. He scrambled up behind her, sitting well back from her. "How... how does it look?" she asked as Naga pushed forward.

"There's four," Mako said. "Don't worry, I'll get them off." Korra kept her back straight, trying not to think of the creatures there, watching the bank grow closer at a painfully slow rate. After far too long, Naga lumbered wetly onto the bank, mud dripping from her flanks. Korra jumped down, keep her back to Mako.

"Okay. Just give me a moment," he said. A flicker of fire behind her, a moment of heat, a sense of weight falling away shortly followed by three others. "Got them all." Korra sighed in relief and tensing herself turned back to see the parasites. The black tube like creatures lay on the ground, a trickle of blood seeping from one of the maws just about visible in the flickering light. Korra shivered and took a step away from them. "Thank you, Mako," she said. He was resolutely not looking at her.

"No problem."

"Everything's muddy," Korra said. "Oh Mako, your shirt."Let me take care of that..." She concentrated, pulling on the earth and water. Too hard; the shirt tore in a ragged line down the front and back, both halves drifting to the ground uselessly leaving his chest bare.

"...thanks," Mako said.

Korra dragged her gaze from his chest, covered as it was with slime and filthy water. "Sorry. At least Naga's here. And she has the rest of our stuff. I'll get you a new shirt." Azula stared at her from her perch on top of Naga - the only one not coated in some variety of mud at present. "At least the hawk made it."

"You sort yourself out," Mako said, pointedly looking away from her. He threw her bag towards her and opened his own. "Urgh. My journal got soaked." He pulled out a shirt and then threw it back in. "Half of this is soaked. And we have Bolin and Kuvira's gear here."

"So we dry things. You are a firebender, right?"

"Yeah. If we can find enough firewood in a swamp like this." Mako glanced around. "Looks like it might be the one from the stories." He frowned and pulled the map from his bag, wafting it in the air. Mud and other gunk dripped off of the front. "Okay, so, we were here and we went in this direction... and... yeah this is the swamp. Pretty big; it covers an area as large as.... as Republic City."

He finally looked at her, shocked and panicky. "What do we do?" Korra whispered. "How deep are we?"

* * *

A few hours had passed since they began pursuit of the airship - a few hours since they left Korra and Mako behind. No. Bolin shook his head, peering at the airship ahead of them. If either groupd found Asami that was the important thing. Their route took them over a forest and across the vast desert. Time passed and they neither gained nor lost ground on the other ship. Bolin grew bored staring at the other airship and slouched on the floor stroking Pabu. Half-way through the fourth hour the engines began to falter. The airship rattled around them and Bolin scrambled to his feet.

"What's happening?" Bolin shouted as Kuvira struggled with the controls.

"I don't know." She tapped the fuel gauge. "We still have fuel and power." A warning light flicked on, glowing red in the darkened vessel. It was soon joined by a myriad of others. "Looks like there's something wrong with the airship," Kuvira growled through clenched teeth as the ship lurched under them and the engines stuttered.

"I think... we're going to crash," Bolin whispered to Pabu as another jolt swept through the deck. A new light blinked on the controls and with a bang the port engine exploded and the airship listed, carving a wide curve into the sky as it now flew in a long, lazy spiral towards the ground.

"Hang onto something," Kuvira shouted as the desert rushed up to meet them. Bolin barely had time to grab a bulkhead and get a firm grip on Pabu as the craft plowed into the sand. An eternity followed; the floor switching with the walls, the screech of the metal and the coughing death of the engine before everything was finally still again. "Bolin?" Kuvira called after far too long a silence.

"I'm alive," Bolin replied struggling to get into a comfortable enough position to stand. Pabu chirped his survival too.

Kuvira jabbed at the controls. "Useless," she said scowling. "I don't think we're going anywhere in this. Help me salvage what we can." There was little to find in the small craft; the deepening dark made locating anything difficult. By the time they gave up they came away with a handful of Yuan bills, a few repair tools, two Equalist uniforms and one small barrel of water. "Should be okay if we boil it," Kuvira mused. "At least we won't die of thirst right away."

They sat shivering against the crumpled hull as the night passed slowly, Bolin sleeping in fits and starts, sheer exhaustion lulling him to sleep for a handful of moments before the freezing air jerked him awake again. All too soon it became too bright to sleep, the dawn breaking and flooding the desert with light. The warm sun was wonderful after the night's chill. But if it was this warm already, then by mid-day...

"What do we do?" Bolin asked, inching a bit further into the shadow of the wreck.

"Currently I'm considering making a sail and crafting a skiff from our scrap here. If we can locate an oasis we can at least find water. There is a populated oasis somewhere in the desert - if we can find that we should be able to get ourselves back to civilization." Kuvira had scraped the Kyoshi warrior paint from her face and was consulting her compass. "Last I saw, the airship was heading to the Northeast. Ba Sing Se's that way."

"Should we go there after the oasis?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Kuvria scowled. Best leave her alone for now. She probably had as little sleep as he had. Best make himself useful for now; more salvage from the craft sounded the best plan. He smacked his lips trying to at least dredge up enough spit to make his mouth feel less dry. The barrel of water looked tempting, but they needed to boil it first. And then let it cool. Too long. Wait. Was that... a cactus? Bolin hurried over to it. It was. They had water in them right? So many radio dramas in the desert and the knowledgeable one always knew there was water in cacti; more than enough to keep them hydrated. Bolin dug a shard of metal out of the ground, hoping it would be strong enough. The shard cut through the cacti's flesh with ease; it's interior was cool and moist. No actual water, but he could chew the plant flesh for much the same effect. Archie screeched on his shoulder.

"Bolin! Stop. Don't eat that!" Kuvira yelled just as he gulped the first chunk of cactus. It was good. So good. Cold, wet, refreshing. He grinned at Kuvira.

"Oh that's good. You want some too? Sorry I didn't share it, but I was so thirsty..."

"That's a Sokkactus!" Kuvira shouted and smacked the top of the plant out of his hand. "It gives people..." Bolin blinked, his vision going strange. Kuvira sounded kinda sultry now. And... was she wearing a one-piece swimsuit? The white and silver skirted garment really suited her. "...their wildest dreams," Kuvira purred. Her hair was down and she looked amazing. A little how she had back in Zaofu when she was wrestling with Korra. If only she was here too. In her swimwear. On this beach. Well. Sand. Wait. Something was strange.

"Kuvira?" His words were slurred. "What? How?"

"Hey Kuvira!" Korra. Bolin whirled around to see Korra walking towards him, her hips rolling. She was wearing a baby-blue two piece swim suit and holding a beach ball. "Want that rematch now?" She glanced at him and smiled. "Want to... watch? And keep score of course."

"I'd... love too...." Bolin slurred. Keep looking at her face. Had to focus on her face. Even though she was wearing so little. No. Bad Bolin. Despite the presence of the beachball, Kuvira and Korra somehow wound up playing volleyball. Bolin tried to take his job seriously, but there was so much... motion. So many distracting movements that he forgot the score in seconds. Korra won though; she punted the ball at the beach and it exploded into fragments. Opposite him Opal cheered, her hands lost in fluttering explosions of paper. What? Korra and Kuvira shook hands and congratulated each other on the match.

"Hey, Bolin!" Mako was here too! And Asami! Who was also wearing a swimsuit. Why was Mako not wearing one too? Or him. No matter. The red swimsuit Asami wore was also pleasing, the neckline plunging down- Nope! Could not look there either.

"Hi bro. Hi Asami!"

"Bolin." Asami was suddenly right beside him. "We walked here to tell you something really important." He blinked. She was back beside Mako and holding his hand.

"We realised why we didn't get on," Mako said grinning.

"It was just a bit of sexual tension. That's all. I have totally forgiven Mako." Asami was smiling too. Well, that was wonderful, but they were being oddly distant too. They could be a bit closer to each other rather than standing almost as far apart as they could even though they were holding hands.

"So things are okay between us," Mako replied turning to smile at Asami. He took a step towards her.

"Actually better," Asami corrected taking a step forward herself.

"You see..." Mako said kneeling down.

"Mako and I..." Asami said still smiling but staring at Mako.

"We're getting married," Mako said.

"Mako is going to become Mister Sato," Asami said.

"You two?" Bolin slurred, struggling to keep his balance. "So; you're going to be my sister?" he asked.

"Yes. And... we have great news!" Asami was right in front of him clutching his hand.

"You see, Asami and me..." Mako added clapping his hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"We're having a baby!" Asami pressed both her hands over her stomach. "She's going to be a firebender. Just like her father."

"We should really think of a name," Mako mused. "How about Masami?"

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Bolin asked. "This is amazing. The best day of my life."

"Not your best day!" A voice boomed from high above. Iroh swooped out of the clouds riding on the back of a dragon. Not Druk? Weird. "Bolin, quick! I need you to help me with a special secret super-awesome mission!"

Bolin gasped. "Me? You want me to help with a special secret super-awesome mission?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "Only the very manliest of men can hope to accomplish this task, and I know of only one who could possibly fulfill the role. And that man is you Bolin!" He whistled and a green dragon swooped out of the clouds. "And to do this I have brought you your own dragon."

"I get my own dragon?" Bolin gaped at the creature. "Woohoo!" He hopped onto it's back and it immediately shot up into the sky. Pabu curled safely around his neck. "Where do we need to go?" he called to Iroh.

"Spearfishing!" Iroh said and threw a spear to Bolin. "We are going fishing in the deepest, darkest, most dangerous sea in the world." The ocean darkened beneath then and the sky was filled with storm clouds. Lightning crackled and thunder rumbled all around them and the dark waters below surged into a roaring funnel, infested with monsters.

"Are you going to go spearfishing to impress Chief Tonraq? So you can ask for Korra's hand in marriage?" Bolin asked.

"No!" Iroh called. "I'm just here to fish. Besides; Korra is like my great-great-great-grandfather." Iroh directed his dragon down towards the whirlpool and Bolin followed. Tonraq was down there and he was fighting the monsters with his spear and waterbending. He smiled as Bolin neared. "Hi Bolin. I'm just fishing for dinner. Senna is the best cook," he said conspiratorially.

"Can I please help, Tonraq, sir? I love Senna's cooking."

"Dinner will be ready for you in the South. You are now an honorary warrior of the Water Tribe. I would be honored if one day you became my son-in-law," Tonraq intoned.

"Awesome," Bolin said.

A huge snake like creature burst from the waves. "A Zolom!" Tonraq yelled. "We'll have to use the third level spells!"

Iroh immediately unleashed a firaga attack; Tonraq followed up with waterga. Bolin used quakega. Somehow. In the water. The shaking of the water unseated Bolin and he fell from the dragon, plunging into the whirlpool. He scrambled to his feet and stared around. It was dark, cold and icy here. Wherever this was. "Hello, earthbender boy." A voice sounded behind him. He knew that voice. Bolin spun round.

"Amon?" he asked. The leader of the Equalists was hanging from the ceiling wearing a silky white sheet. Black hooded figures were all around him. "What do you want?"

Amon smiled. "We need a virgin sacrifice to eliminate all bending in the world. You are the perfect candidate. The beautiful sushi roll. Far too good and pure for this world," he said. With a crunch the floor slowly split open revealing a water tank containing a sharktopus with razor-sharp metal teeth.

"Oh no. While I might be a virgin physically, I'm not one mentally," he said, backing away from the yawning chasm.

"No matter. If it rids of even half the world's benders I am willing to make the sacrifice. You will always remember the day Amon killed you as the most important of your life. For me; it is Tuesday." Amon grinned.

"Reunion is equality," the hooded figures began to chant as Bolin started to seriously run out of floor.

"No! My princess will save me!" Bolin yelled. The wall exploded with a burst of flame to reveal Korra and a blizzard in her wake. She was wearing a gown formed entirely of ice crystals, augmented with armor made entirely out of ice. She rode on the back of Naga, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. With a flex of her muscles she revealed she held Bolin's spear now.

"I am princess Avatar Korra. And I have come to save my man," she intoned.

"Korra?" Bolin gaped. And behind her were her assistants; Mako in a blue robe with a pointed straw hat. Asami hefting a huge spanner over her shoulder, with goggles on her forehead. Jinora was wearing a white suit, carrying a microphone with sunglasses. Opal was in full plate-armor carrying a sword and Kuvira was in a plain white robe. With a hammer over her shoulder.

"Princess Avatar Korra?" Amon roared. "I will not let you!"

The battle was over in a blink of an eye, Korra defeating Amon with a thrust of her spear. The others took down the hooded figures in the same moment. Korra reached down and helped Bolin onto Naga. Then they raced off across the tundra and away from the ice castle. Finally they paused on an icy cliff overlooking the sea as the sun began setting.

"Korra, you saved me!" Bolin said, embarrassed by his slurring speech.

"Anything for you." She leant towards him and at the last moment Bolin jerked his head back and leapt down from Naga.

"Sorry Korra."

"But why?" she pleaded. "I thought you loved me?"

"I need some space," he said.

"...why?" she asked close to tears.

"I've been thinking a lot," he said. "About us and about me."

"You're breaking up with me?" Korra exclaimed. Break up? When had they been together?

"No! Not like that." Bolin waved his hands frantically. "I just realized I can't just be a man waiting for my heroine to save me..."

"But there's nothing wrong with that," Korra pouted. "Nothing wrong with a man wanting to be saved by a woman. I'll save you as often as you need, Honey-Bo."

"That's not my problem though. I'm just..." Bolin blinked. "The comic relief character. The one who tags along with his smarter, stronger and superior big brother. I get to fanboy for the sake of light-hearted moments. I don't get to make an impact on the story; all I get to do is have feelings for those around me, but no one really needs... me." He sighed. "I don't even understand what's going on. Not about the Earth Kingdom, not about the Fire Nation and certainly not Republic City. Everything is too complicated for me and I just look like a fool. So many people need help and I'm just useless. I need serious character development and a good individual arc. Even then... Doesn't mean you'll feel the same way for me. I'm weak and I don't have any good talents. As much as I would love to be your loyal, dutiful husband who would cook everyday and take care of our kids, make your house a home and love you forever; I... I just don't deserve you Korra."

He turned back to catch one final glimpse of Korra's distressed face before the blizzard obliterated the sight of her. "Bolin!" Kuvira yelled. He turned; there was some kind of huge fish monster behind her. "We need to run. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. The fish monster pursued, slipping easily through the snow. It's mouth loomed wide open and then they were inside.

* * *

Kuvira groaned as she sat up. Her memory came back in a second and she jerked around. The fish had been too fast, leaping and swimming through the sand. She had never sen anything like that before. It had swallowed them. Just... this did not look like the inside of a fish. It was too light. And there were a lot of vines everywhere. And... stone floors, a ceiling. Shelves. Kuvira blinked again. Was this a library? Bolin was lying beside her and she shook him hurriedly. No response. He was still breathing at least. She pried his eyes open; his pupils were still dilated. The cactus hallucinogens must still in his system. A noise made her look up; a fox peered at her from a doorway and scampered away. Then something else was there. It was hard to look at, much less describe. The entity seemed to be constantly in flux, never settling on one form. There were momentary impressions of a man, limbs, a scribbling hand, a woman, multiple hands, an eye, tentacles, blue fire, a triangle, red ice, void. Kuvira closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves. "You are in the spirit world," a whispery voice said. Interesting.

Kuvira kept her eyes closed. "How do we get back?" she asked, trying to remain as respectful as possible. "Where are we?"

A sensation of laughter. "Figure that out yourself. You have stumbled upon the great library of Wan Shi Tong. All knowledge is here. All is free for you to seek."

This part of the Avatar's memoirs she remembered very well. "Aren't humans forbidden from entering this place?" she asked.

"Wan Shi Tong will not be back for some time. Take as much... time as you need. Exploring this place, searching is your only hope. And who knows? I might feel benevolent later on. Help you. I might even take you back myself," the entity said.

"Thank you..." she said. Something about the spirit made her reluctant to trust it. There was a movement ahead of her and Kuvira risked looking. It was gone. She sighed. It was dangerous to simply be here. Bolin stirred beside her.

"Are we in a library?" Bolin slurred. "So huge..."

"Pretty much," Kuvira said. "You stay here. If you do move, don't get lost. I'm going to have a look around."

"I'm going to wait here," Bolin said. "With this fox friend." He waved vaguely at thin air. She would have to trust he would be okay for now. Kuvira wandered the halls, keeping the route back to the room with Bolin fresh in her mind. This place was far larger than Republic City's library, larger than Zaofu's. And so full of knowledge. Where should she even start? An engraved plaque at the end of the nearest shelf indicated it was Earth Kingdom history. Tempting but now was not the time. She walked on. Spirit world. This would do. Kuvira pulled a volume from the shelf, unsure where to even start.

"Wise decision," a new voice commented. Kuvira turned back. An huge owl-like figure peered at her. "Of all the people brought here these past years, you remain the only one who thought to seek this section."

Kuvira bowed. "Wan Shi Tong," she said. "I am humbled to be in your presence. And I beg your forgiveness. A rogue spirit transported us here. Please believe me; we - my companion and I - we never intended to enter this place. All we want to do is leave and no longer disturb you. We do not wish to defile your great library."

She straightened up to see the owl blinking at her. "A wise answer human. Perhaps you are interesting enough for conversation?"

"Great spirit, a mere human like me cannot possibly offer anything to you," Kuvira said.

"True, you are but a mere child in comparison. I have lived for millennia. So few humans see this and so many are arrogant," Wan Shi Tong preened.

"We humans are truly low," Kuvira agreed.

"Yet you do not speak as they do." The owl blinked. "Or are wise enough to choose your words with care." Kuvira said nothing. "I noticed your interest in my collection on what you humans call the Earth Kingdom. Why does it interest you? The truth; now."

"I am... passionate about it's history." Lying here could easily be fatal. "It has more territory, culture, diversity and history than the other three nations combined."

"I see," Wan Shi Tong appraised her. He began quizzing her on dynasties, conquerors, leaders, cultures, anything and everything about the tribe. The owl seemed impressed with how easily she answered every one of his questions. It was almost like being at school again. "Ah, but so repetitive is it not?" the owl asked at last. "So much history, so similar. Humans never learn and the cycle spins on endlessly. Could nothing new happen to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Unity," Kuvira answered. "The one thing that never happened ever before. If I am able I will unite the entire kingdom as one nation." Impossible; a dream. But her dream.

"Tell me more, human," Wan Shi Tong asked.

* * *

Bolin wavered a moment and fell against the shelf. Still not right. Where was Kuvira? He needed to find her. Bolin called her name out as he wandered. Oh. There she was. Was... was she talking to a giant owl? A spirit? Or a rare animal? The owl was replying. He remembered; Wan Shi Tong. Library. He ducked behind a bookcase. Why? They should be safe. Well. Last time humans were here it had not ended well. He risked looking around the shelves.

"This discussion has been fascinating," Wan Shi Tong said. "You... you might yet finally give the world a new story. Very promising." The owl's head turned until it stared right at Bolin. The angle of the spirit's neck did not look right. "Is this your companion?"

"Yes," Kuvira replied. Wan Shi Tong moved faster than Bolin thought possible, covering the intervening distance in a moment. The owl stood over him, looming over him. Staring at him. Like a predator with it's prey. "My companion cannot easily read the books here. He will be unable to take anything with him when he leaves."

"Why are you here?" the owl asked Bolin.

Bolin gulped. "I... want to rescue... my friend. From the Equalists."

"I see. Uninteresting... and mostly harmless. I've seen too much of your kind in history. Eager to battle, always seeking glory and dreaming of love. Heads filled with stupid dreams. Know this then." The owl leant in closer. "There is no destiny waiting for you. Your kind end up dropping like flies and the best you can hope for is that the end will be quick and... relatively painless."

"Oh Great Wan Shi Tong," Kuvira said behind the spirit. "We thank you for the wisdom and the warning." Bolin sagged back onto the sand. He glanced around. They were in the desert again; no sign of the library anywhere. "Are you okay?" Kuvira asked.

"I think so. Was that... real?" he asked.

"Yes." She helped him to his feet. "While Wan Shi Tong had a past grievance against Avatar Aang, I was able to convince him to let us go."

"That's awesome!" Bolin exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Bolin we need to get moving," Kuvira interjected. "We need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, after the airship?"

"Yes. And if Amon is there, Mako and Korra will go there too," Kuvira said. "If not, we will be able to find a way back to Zaofu there."

"Okay." He felt a little dizzy still. Ba Sing Se; the grand city. The place where his father's family were from

"Don't worry Bolin. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen," Kuvira said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Relief flooded through him. "Thanks, Kuvira."


	14. Crystal Skies

Korra fidgeted again, her gaze roaming across the darkness all around them. They had been so close to finding to getting Asami back. Now they were here and Asami was either also somewhere in the swamp or wherever Bolin and Kuvira were. They had to get moving. "We should get out of here soon," she said. "The other airship must have landed somewhere."

"Yeah but where?" Mako was an indistinct form on her left. "They could have gone anywhere. I'm not even sure just where in the swamp we are."

Korra paused for a long moment. "So... What do we do?"

"I don't know." He sounded annoyed. "I don't know anything anymore. I used to. I thought the plan was pretty simple; go find Asami and bring her home. I didn't think we'd be spreading your name around the Earth Kingdom. But we did. Yours and Kuvira's. Possibly mine and Bolin's too - not that anyone cares about us. And now I'm trying to think of a way to fix this mess."

"Oh, so it's my fault," Korra snapped back. "My fault we're in a swamp and who know's where? And helping all those people was a fault was it?"

"I'm not blaming you," Mako said hastily, stressing the last word. "I'm just taking stock of the whole situation. Look; it happened and now we have to deal with it. We helped people. That was good. It also alerted Amon to our proximity. That was amazingly bad. If we hadn't detoured, we might have gotten to Asami in time. And now we have to look for her and Kuvira and Bolin. I..." He blinked. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"He's with Kuvira. He'll be fine," Korra replied.

"Oh that's fine. As long as he's with Kuvira, no harm can come to him!"

"Great. Be sarcastic then! Why don't you just come out and say it? You would have told me the right things to do the whole time and I should have paid no attention to Kuvira. Go right ahead; it's better than this fake niceness." Korra glared in his direction.

Mako got to his feet and grabbed at his shirt beside the fire. "I'm going to look around. Stay here and don't get lost. I don't want to have to come looking for you," he said as he strode away pulling his shirt over his head.

How dare he just walk away after that? Korra opened her mouth to yell a retort. And stopped. Something was wrong and somehow Mako was already out of earshot. No. Not he had not simply moved away. There was no trace of him at all. She was certain he had taken no more than five steps and now... Now she could not hear him at all. "Mako?" She peered ahead. There was something dark and vaguely humanoid just about visible there. She blinked. The shadowed form she assumed was Mako was gone. "Mako? Where are you?" Nothing. She stumbled to her feet.

"And where did you come from?" A voice sneered behind her. Korra span around. Ming Hua glared at her, her mouth twitching into an unpleasant grin. The darkness had gone; instead she was standing in a blue shimmering rocky cavern. Some kind of organic lattice hung high above her.

"I... don't know..." Korra stammered, taking a step away from apparition. "I... I control myself now. Leave me to it."

"'Leave you to it?'" another voice echoed. Korra whirled around to find Zaheer watching her. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've moved on. I don't listen to you anymore," Korra tried.

"But you're lost." The voice was somehow warmer, gentle. Unlike the last time she saw her. P'Li was to her left. "You need guidance. You need to be directed."

"No," Korra murmured, not wanting the next person.

"We gave you purpose," the final voice said. Ghazan. Flames and lava consumed him even as she watched, his voice wrecked, raspy and choking.

"No..." Korra breathed. "Not again." She could not move. Korra checked each of the Red Lotus in turn. Zaheer seemed vacant, empty. P'Li and Ming were gone. And the flames still consumed Ghazan.

"We'll meet again, Avatar." Korra whirled to face Zaheer. He lay crumpled on the floor but somehow still spoke. "Harmonic Convergence approaches. I will be waiting." Korra gasped as Naga barked, frighteningly loud, Azula adding a screech from her perch on Naga's back.

"Naga!" Korra gasped. She had wandered from their makeshift campsite somehow, and was now tangled in a mass of vines. If Mako had wandered away and become distracted like her... "Mako!" she called. No answer. "Naga..." Korra said as she rested a trembling hand against her flank. "Can you find Mako?" Naga sniffed at the air and then the vines. Her head jerked to either side, uncertain. With a faint bark she began padding towards... something. Past the fire, Korra pausing a minute to pull her shirt on. Korra followed in her wake and caught sight something red up ahead. Surely it could not be anyone else. "Mako!" She called. Still no response. He was sitting in a shallow pool, his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked oddly vulnerable. "Mako!" She tried shaking him. "Are you alright?"

Mako blinked and looked around in a panic. "Korra!" His eyes widened and he shuffled away from her. "Are... are you real?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Of course I'm real," she replied. Confusing, but her response seemed to relieve him.

"I've seen... I'm seeing... things," he said. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Yeah..." she said. "Me too."

Mako ducked his head for a moment. "Korra? What did you see?"

Korra hesitated a moment before answering. "The Red Lotus. All of them. I... I keep having nightmares about them. But... it was different this time. I... I wasn't asleep." They had been more vivid than the nightmares.

"Yeah... Here it's... different," Mako said and fell silent.

"Mako? Can I ask what you saw?"

"Mom... dad..." He shivered. "A lot of things." He hunched in tighter.

"Do... so you want to talk about it?" Korra asked.

Mako shook his head. "Thanks. I'm... fine. Seriously. Just worried. We won't get anywhere if we keep getting distracted... like this."

"Guess we have to make sure we stick together," Korra said. "We should try and get some sleep and make a start in the morning - when it's lighter." They followed Naga back to their campsite, glancing around them with worry every step they took. Some scavenging turned up a meager supply of dry wood; better than nothing. The morning light was disappointing; there was no hint of which way they should go. If only she still had Tenzin's glider, or one of her own. Korra shook her head - she needed to make do with the present. Selecting a tall tree she clambered up for a better view. No good - nothing but green visible in all directions. Except. There. One tree far bigger and more prominent than any other. The only usable landmark visible - as good a direction as any.

The day seemed passed in a haze. Talking was too much effort - it was all Korra could do to keep putting one foot in front of another, pushing inexorably forward. But that only left her open to all her thoughts and all her doubts; it was her fault she failed. Why had she fought with Mako like that? She wanted to cringe with embarrassment and there was not even the vestige of a defense for what she had said to him. Korra blinked. A figure just to her left; an Equalist? She jerked her head around. Amon was standing ankle deep in the swamp, watching her.

"Amon," she growled and darted forward. Somehow she could not reach him. Every movement she made towards him saw him recede away at the same pace. "Stop running you coward!" she snarled, even as it became clear that Amon did not appear to move to stay away from her. Mako was somewhere behind her now. He would catch up. She was certain.

"Korra?" A worried and very familiar voice behind her. Asami sobbed on the ground, her make-up running and coating her cheeks with inky blackness. "Korra, please! Help me! I need you!" she pleaded.

"Asami," Korra whispered. "Asami," she said louder. She was here. Somehow Asami was here, and this at least would be fine. She rushed forward, but something forestalled her. Something had caught her wrist and jerked her off her feet.

"Korra!" Mako yelled at her. Where had he come from? "It's not real."

"Asami!" Korra called, looking back towards the sobbing girl. She was gone and there was not a single trace of her. Korra strained against him, desperate for a glimpse of Asami again. Nothing. She sagged against Mako, her strength leaving her. He kept hold of her hand.

"We stay close, okay?" he said.

Korra nodded and tagged along behind Mako as they walked. Phantom figures appeared sporadically all around them, pleading, begging for help from her. She ignored them as much as she wanted to help them all. Asami, mom, dad. Bolin. And there were those who goaded her; Amon, the Red Lotus, Tarrlok, the cartoonish form of an imagined Earth Queen. She ignored them all, clinging to Mako's hand as much as he clung to hers and it was all they could do to just kept walking forwards. What was Mako seeing out there in the swamp? What was it offering or threatening him with? The day seemed to carry on forever; at length the illusions diminshed and mercifully halted. The sun climbed with awful slowness overhead and the humid , cloying heat intensified. It was exhausting to move in the sweltering temperatures and that massive tree got no closer. But at some uncertain point the sun began sinking, turning redder as it approached the horizon and the gloom of the swamp grew. The air cooled, but never quite to a comfortable temperature. They would need to stop again, build another fire, wait for the next morning. It was as if they were stuck in the same moment - and somewhere outside of it Asami, Bolin and Kuvira were drifting away from them. Every moment that passed meant they got further and further away. But what else could they do? They needed to escape the swamp. Somehow.

* * *

Bolin rolled over and stared at the sky wrapping his arms tighter around him. Pabu chirped beside him and scampered up to curl on his chest. Archie shifted a bit on his perch made up of their supplies, preened himself and stopped moving again. The stars looked different here. There were so many, and even the familiar pinpricks of light were so much clearer. The sky was so much vaster, wider and denser than he had ever seen above Republic City. What was that phrase people used about it? Light pollution or something? But as magnificent as the sight was, it did not distract from what felt like was missing. It was far too quiet; the silence was near oppressive. Before there was always something. The creak of a floorboard, a passing car outside, the low hum of distant conversation seemingly no matter the hour. Even away from the city there had been the wind stirring the leaves on the trees and the furtive noises of animals. And of course the familiar night-time shifts and mumbles from Korra, Mako and Naga. Not here. He fidgeted, wondering how best to break the silence. "Kuvira?" he asked after a long pause. He glanced at his companion.

She sighed. "Yes, Bolin?"

"Is it okay to... talk?" Kuvira stared at him. "I mean, can we talk about... stuff?" She lifted one eyebrow. Okay, so that was more or less an indication he should keep going. But now what? He rolled back and stared upwards. "What do you think the stars are?"

Kuvira fidgeted, the movements clear in the stillness. She started chuckling. "Interesting topic."

"Ah, er, yeah," Bolin said. He fell silent.

Kuvira sighed again. "I like to think of them as vast lumps of metals; maybe silver or gold. Or platinum. More metal than we've ever seen before."

Bolin stared at her. Kuvira kept looking up into the open sky. "That's... Well. I thought they were something like huge crystals," he said.

"And yet, you keep insisting you loved Toph the most," Kuvira said, looking over to him.

"Um? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you ever read that story about Sokka from back then? How he forged his sword out of space rock? And Toph confirmed it was literally rock? I think... I think that's all that's out there. And the earth and metalbenders; one day we'll get up there and we'll be the ones to see what it's like. We’re the ideal people to go see what it's like out there." She raised her arm, her fingers reaching towards the heaven. She smiled and let her arm drop.

"Wow..." He shook his head. "How did I forget about that...?" They could still be different. The stars could be crystals and the space rocks something else. From what he did remember of Sokka and Toph's accounts the rock had been dark, dull and nothing like a shining star. "Metalbending..." Bolin murmured after a moment. "Do... do you think there might be a specific reason why I can't?" he asked. "Is it hereditary? Or spiritual or something?" He stared upwards. "I've always wanted to, but it never works."

"I'm no sage, Bolin," Kuvira answered. "But... I think it has something to do with yourself. All the little bits and pieces that make you you."

"So..." Bolin said. "If I discover myself... There's a possibility I can metalbend?"

"As far as I understand it, yes," Kuvira replied. "Earth is the most diverse of the four elements. Everyone thinks so highly of metal because it's newer, but really, there's an earth element meant for everyone."

"Okay, I'm not sure what you mean by earth element?" Bolin asked.

"Earth isn't just earth," Kuvira said. "There's dirt - where plants, animals and humans live. There's rock like in mountains. Sand like you're lying on; where there's too little or too much water. Sometimes you can see yourself in the earth and that... that might well be your element."

"So deep..." Bolin murmured.

Kuvira smiled. "Bending is both spiritual and physical. You heard what I said to Korra didn't you? You don't bend the metal, you bend the earth inside the metal. That's the physical. The spiritual side is to do with your nature. That's why Korra could pick it up so quickly; she's stubborn and unyielding."

The description sounded nothing like him. So that must be why it was so difficult. "Can... can you tell me about the other earth elements? Maybe I'm destined for one of them."

Kuvira blinked. "Let's see. There's crystal which is exceptionally rare. Tough, beautiful, capable of illuminating the darkest places. But... while they are the toughest rock, they're brittle. No one can bend them - they just break. How does that sound?"

"Not like me," Bolin replied with a grimace. It sounded more like Korra - especially the first part.

"What else?" Kuvira mused. "Lava; rarest and most powerful. I don't have the first idea how to do that. The principles are easy to understand but so hard to apply. I don't know anyone who has."

"Korra does!" Bolin interrupted. "Well, did. One of the Red Lotus guys... he could."

"Almost a shame we can't ask him." Almost. "Only one in a generation is capabe from what I've heard. The last one died more than a century ago."

"And I can't do it either!" Bolin said. "I tried and it just... didn't work."

"I know the feeling. What else? Ah. There are other forms still; mud, precious stones and..." Kuvira snickered.

Bolin frowned. "What is it?"

"The last type - so soft and soothing. People use it as baby powder," Kuvira wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking.

"You're laughing because you think that's my element aren't you? Baby powder?" Bolin glared at her.

Kuvira gasped for air. "If it's what defines you, you need to embrace it. Fighting against it will do you no good at all."

"I'm fine with it!" Bolin said forcing a laugh. "Thank you," he said after a moment. "This means a lot to me. I always wanted to have an earthbending master - I just wound up learning from other kids. This is the first time someone taught me something that made me think deeper about earth like that."

Kuvira eyed him. "And when I was talking about crystals... you were thinking about Korra."

"Well..." Bolin said quickly. "I mean, it kinda fits her. With her personality, her strength, beauty..."

Kuvira sighed. "Just tell me you like her!" Bolin's heart skipped a beat. "It's so obvious! Everyone can tell you know. Opal, Wing and Wei have this running bet on when you're going to ask her out."

"They what? I mean," Bolin coughed. "It was... It was just infatuation when we first met. We're really good friends now. Nothing more."

Kuvira rolled over and twisted so she was facing him, her head on her hand. She looked somewhat smug. "Are you sure you don't want to be more than friends with her?" she teased.

Her words were like bending the rock out of mud. Diluted, hidden, but there. Now she had tugged it all back to the surface where he could feel it all and see it all again. Korra. She was different in his mind's eye now. Not like when they first met. Nor was he thinking of asking her out, kissing her, or... anything else. Like that frustrating hallucination. It was different. A flicker of a thought; Korra in the traditional water tribe wedding attire stood beside him. No, no no. "It's complicated," he said. "When we were probending we weren't allowed to date team-mates. At all. Then she got busy with Avatar training, and then I found out she had that thing with Asami, and now we're here. And we need to find Asami, defeat Amon and help the Earth Kingdom. Who knows? Maybe Korra and Asami will pick up again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But when you weren't probending," Kuvira asked watching him carefully. "You could have told her then."

"Asami still," Bolin said. "Plus I bet we'll be back to probending after we find her. And seriously? I have no chance with Korra at all-" Kuvira reached forward and flicked his forehead. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked as he sat up.

"Lie detector. You're not being honest with me or yourself," Kuvira replied lazily.

"This is amazingly unfair," Bolin pointed out.

"I'm trying to help you." Kuvira shrugged. "Look. You said you weren't able to date Korra while you were probending, right?"

"Yeah?" Bolin replied.

"Then why not start courting her?" Kuvira's grin took a sly turn. "Exploit the loopholes!"

"Courtship?" Bolin spluttered. "I.... I don't know how you do that," he said mumbling. He knew about dating. Every radio show he ever listened to had dating somewhere. Except for that one sent at the South Pole with the shape-shifting spirit. He shivered; that one show had lead to some sleepless nights and a certain wariness about everyone for a month. But otherwise there was always a couple somewhere. Was courtship that different to dating? It came up a few times in the dramas, but always as an older, outmoded thing only done by older characters or those fixated on tradition. Certainly almost no one in Republic City bothered with it anymore. That said, even marriage itself was becoming less popular.

"Oh come on Bolin!" Kuvira said. "How do you think? You walk up to Korra, if she's with other people you ask to talk to her in private. Then you say 'Hey, I really like you, could we start courting?' If she says yes, then you tell her parents you're going to visit them to talk to them about it. Okay, so the next bit might be less clear; you need to dress up as smartly as you can, get some flowers, and wine or something expensive to eat. And you have dinner with her parents. Have a good meal, make witty conversation, make them laugh but keep your jokes clean. Then you tell them that you want to court Korra." Kuvira grimaced. "That said, at this point you have to hope they think its a good idea. If they say yes, you can come back again and they'll welcome you. If no... Well, you're best off asking why and find out if there is a way to correct things. Unless they're really progressive they'll go with that; otherwise they'll tell you it's all up to Korra."

"Doesn't seem so bad..." Bolin murmured. As much as Tonraq looked intimidating physically, he was at least really easy to talk to, and Senna seemed amazingly friendly.

"Indeed. Love is a lot like... war!" Kuvira said.

"War?" Bolin asked, very confused.

"Yeah. It can be a vicious battle. You had a chance before. Remember the Fire Nation prince?"

"Iroh," Bolin corrected.

"Yeah, him. Did you see what he did at Asami's birthday?" Bolin blinked at her. Kuvira sighed. "He was wearing black. It made him stand out in the crowd. Plus he was speaking on behalf of the United Forces - plus given her new role there was no way she was not going to notice him. Smart move. Smart tactic. And... what did you think of his secret weapon? The rose; he had to gamble for the best time to strike and he found it when she asked him to dance. There the two of them were, in front of everyone. He attacked - blam!" Kuvira smacked her hand down onto the sand. "He shot straight for her heart. Typical Fire Nation royalty." Kuvira looked thoughtful. "I wonder if his title intimidated her into accepting that rose? It's one thing to refuse a suitor; rejecting royalty? That would make her look pretty bad. I hadn't thought about it before... Yes... I can see through his tactics." Was she joking or was she actually accusing Iroh of manipulating Asami? From what he had seen, Iroh was not doing anything like that. Then again; Kuvira was not subtle about her dislike for the actions of anyone in Zuko's family. "If you had allied yourself with him, you could have developed a joint strategy. Fight united then divide and conquer. While Asami was distracted by the prince, you could sneak behind her and carry away the water tribe princess for yourself." Kuvira smiled.

Good thing he never tried to compete with Iroh. The prince would be a worthy rival for Korra if things had wound up like that. And one very nasty love triangle as well. If he got involved it would be a quadrangle; much rarer and even harder to resolve in a non-disastrous way. Tough choice for Asami; Korra was beautiful and the Avatar. Iroh on the other hand was a prince and amazingly rich. And then there was him. Just... Bolin. Well, one choice seemed obviously better. So maybe if he had been allied to Iroh it would have helped. Something still felt wrong; it was a little uncomfortable to act as Kuvira was suggesting - to deliberately separate Asami and Korra like that. "Um. Kuvira? I... I don't think I could do that kind of thing. It just seems... wrong." That just sounded weak. "And more importantly, I was with Haruhi at the time! And we were... fine. I think. I wasn't about to just dump her either."

Kuvira waved her hand dismissively. "I'm pretty certain you like Korra more. Unless you're just settling for less because she was safer."

But Haruhi was awesome. He almost protested but bit back the response. She was right though; he still wanted Korra even back then, but it still felt so bad to think of Haruhi as somehow lesser. And the situation was more than just choosing between two wonderful girls. "But it's still complicated. I mean what if Korra had said no? And-" Kuvira moaned as her head lolled. "No, hear me out. We were all messed up after the Red Lotus. It was after that that things got... different. Then everyone seemed to just move on with their own lives and I didn't feel I was quite ready to be in a relationship. I just... wanted to keep Team Avatar together. Y'know, be like when we celebrated our first probending win."

Kuvira looked up at him and smiled. "Fair enough; quite mature of you."

"Can... can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Kuvira said. "Like...?"

"I don't know... Likes, disliked, dreams? Something like that?" Bolin said hastily, just wanting to get away from romance discussions.

"Okay, so, what are your dreams then?" Kuvira asked.

"Well," Bolin frowned. "Being part of Team Avatar was my dream. And, er, that kind of happened. Meeting Korra on the other-hand was like a dream come true." And Aunt Meng told him his history was his own. Her words had filled him with hope; he could be anything, do anything. A famous radio star or a United Forces general. No longer though; Wan Shi Tong had crumpled that optimism. The spirit had been fierce, direct and assertive. Maybe his head did have nothing but stupid dreams in it.

"Is that it?" Kuvira asked sharply. "You don't want anything else?"

"Well..." Bolin fidgeted. What was he good at? "Maybe I'll keep on pro-bending. And hopefully Mako will play too. We made a great team."

"That you did," Kuvira said. "If you do, I'll keep listening and I'll try to make it to the games if I'm in the area."

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something a little... personal?"

Kuvira frowned. "... okay?"

"Do you dislike Mako because he's a firebender?" He had wanted to ask the question ever since they defeated the Matous. Especially when every interaction between Kuvira and Mako since had seemed increasingly hostile. It did not seem to help that the Matous could be traced directly back to the Fire Nation.

She looked confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

Bolin squirmed. "I just got the feeling you two don't get on all that well. And when we visited that town-"

"He never told you?" Kuvira was frowning more now.

"Told me what?" Bolin asked.

"...do you remember a time he came home really badly beaten up? From being in the bending arena?"

Bolin struggled to think. "No... Wait. When we met Asami he'd been really badly injured before the police caught him. How... how did you know about that? Wait; did you arrest him?"

"No. I'm the one who did that to him," she grimaced.

"What?"

"Yeah. We had a match and he lost. Didn't know until much later how much trouble it got him into."

"Another awesome lady Mako's managed to get in trouble with," Bolin said with a sigh.

"Another? Oh. Asami. She... she never took to the torture thing, right?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah. And I don't think they can ever quite be friends after that." He hung his head. "I was so immature about that too. I just wanted everything to go back to being the same as they used to."

"Ah," Kuvira sat up. "So, that's why you haven't told Korra."

"Kind of," Bolin replied. "I just don't want to make things complicated. I mean, I like Korra, but if I wind up changing things too much, it'll all get more awkward. Right now... Right now, I just want Team Avatar back together. We need Asami back. Then... maybe things will get better."

Kuvira smiled gently. "You really love this Team Avatar thing don't you? But... What if the others don't feel the same as you?"

"I... I do worry about that sometimes," Bolin answered. "But ever since mom and dad died, it's just been me and Mako. I had other friends, but they never stayed all that long. Not an easy life. But... now my family seems huge. Thanks to meeting Korra I met Asami, Senna, Tonraq, Tenzin, his family, you, Suyin, Wing, Wei, both Baatars, Opal... I'm in this much bigger family now, and it's all I ever wanted. And I don't think I've ever seen Mako happier either. When Asami gave us a home and Mako a job, it was like my brother finally got a sense of dignity. And when he was around Korra it was like he felt safe. No one ever treated him with that much generosity or protected him like that before."

"You're pretty insightful," Kuvira said wonderingly. "While I never got to see your Team Avatar properly like that, I can see how much it means to you."

Bolin smiled. "I'm sure not everyone sees it that way, but I guess as long as we're friends, it'll be okay. I know we don't have any kind of formal membership for the team, but I'm glad you're around."

"To be honest?" Kuvira smiled. "I'm glad I wound up with you guys too."

* * *

Korra shifted her head to the side. There. One singular star visible through the leafy canopy above them. Gloom surrounded them on all sides, the circling fireflies and their own fire driving the deeper darkness back to the edges of what passed for their camp. The night was noisy. Bullfrogs and crickets chirped incessantly all around them; this was so very different to the city. The place where all the distant sound reduced to a homogeneous muted roar; something she swiftly learned to tune out when it was time for sleep. Korra shifted her head again, searching for her formerly comfortable spot on Naga’s flank. Mako was nearby, laying flat on his back using his scarf as a pillow. Like her he was staring up towards the canopy.

"Hey, Mako," she called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think stars really are?" she asked, imagining the mass of shining points beyond the canopy.

He turned to look at her, confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"The question I'm asking you." She sighed. "I don't feel tired enough yet. I wanted to pass the time."

Mako smirked. "Well. I think they're like balls of fire. Something like the sun, but smaller."

"Fire, huh?" Korra mused. "I think I read a scroll that said the stars are spirits friendly with the moon and enemies of the sun."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "And you believe that?"

Korra shrugged. "It's about as likely as your huge balls of fire. When we find a spirit, we'll ask them." She fell silent, wondering how best to phrase the next question. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" he sounded weary.

"Is it okay to talk?"

"You are already," he noted.

"I know, but could we talk, you know, about stuff?" she asked.

"What stuff?"

Korra swallowed. "Well, we could talk about you, for example."

Mako turned to stare at her. "Me? Why?"

Korra smiled. "We rarely get the chance to talk - just the two of us. I mean; I've known you a while but we don't really know each other do we? Almost everything I know about you is from Bolin. So, we can get to know each other better."

"And just what did Bolin say about me?" Mako asked.

"A lot. Like your scarf was your dad's and you used to pretend it was actually flames when you were a kid. And when you were younger you would always want to be Zuko and wound up playing Sokka. And you love to read and taught him how to read from the newspaper. And you always took care of him and love each other."

Mako shrugged. "Sounds like he covered it all then. Not a lot I can add to that."

"Yes there is!" Korra insisted. "We're going to ask each other questions. If you answer mine, I'll answer yours."

"What could you possibly want to know about me?" Mako asked with a sigh.

Korra thought for a few moments. "Okay; what do you enjoy?"

"Reading." He fell silent.

"...and now ask me something?" Korra prompted.

"Oh. Oh... Um. Ah. What did you buy with that gift certificate?"

Korra's face heated up. "A... romance... novel," she said.

"You bought what?" he asked blinking at her.

"I do regret that decision as well. It seemed like a good idea at the time and everyone was raving about it, but... Asami..." She bit her lip. "Asami had all these really good ones and I wanted something new. Something I hadn't read. She didn't have... that one, so I figured I'd try it."

Mako smirked. "Let me guess; cliched love triangle?"

"Actually no," Korra said with a grimace. "It's about this completely innocent girl who meets this handsome, rich guy who's a bit of a jerk to her and then gets super-obsessed with her. And he's so awful to her and she hates him but then she keeps sleeping with him and he ties her up and whips her, and..." Korra broke off. "I stopped reading about there. The guy was basically a predator. Even the bedroom scenes were awful."

"See, this is why I steer clear of romance novels. Radio dramas. Plays. Bascially anything about romance." Mako smiled. "Your turn."

Korra gazed at the ground, thinking hard. She clenched her teeth, almost growling with impatience. "I can't think of anything!"

Mako cocked his head to one side. "So you don't actually want to know anything about me?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean... I want to know..." Korra sighed. "I'm really bad at these kinds of conversations." She glanced around in desperation. "Okay; favorite fruit?"

Mako smiled. "Tough one. Just one or can I pick a few?"

The conversation carried on in fits and starts. Probing conversations with Mako were not easy and everything felt a little awkward and difficult. He was so guarded; the conversation kept stalling as the topic ended and Korra had to keep furiously thinking up new ones. "So what's your favorite story? You know, like a drama, a play, a book...?"

"I particularly liked Zuko's parts of Avatar Aang's story," Mako replied. Korra waited for him to continue. He did not. She wanted to hear what he liked in the epic tale. He squirmed a little under her gaze. "It's very inspiring," he added.

"... is that it?" she asked.

"What? It's not like you don't know the story yourself," Mako replied. If she asked Bolin he would tell her his favorite bits complete with booming narration, sound effects and a spot of acting out specific moments and characters. Fun, exciting and a little awe-inspiring. Bolin would be a fantastic actor. He should be one. She made a mental note to tell him that when she next saw him. When he told stories her mind would always wander and she could just about see the moments as he did. He could make her laugh too; silly faces, impersonations, little comments. Asami talked about a few of the love stories she particularly liked as well. And when she related it, her eyes got all dreamy and her cheeks reddened. It was like... well, it was like something out of those romance books - like Asami had just fallen in love right in front of her. And when she spoke, she could feel all those emotions, and when things strayed into the more intimate areas, Korra's body would always respond warmly and the need to touch had grown. The most those moments had lead to was a bit of kissing; but wait a moment. Had Asami been trying to insinuate something there? Nudge her towards maybe recreating those moments with the two of them as the participants?

Kuvira was different again. Everything had so much meaning, so much worth to her. Korra found herself questioning so many truths and certainties after discussions with her. Mako though; he was just brief. Shallow. Kind of cute, but boring and awkward. At least his stories were short; Tenzin had a habit of being just as unengaging but taking five times as long over it. Actually, on the subject of Zuko. "Okay... Favorite firebending technique Zuko used?" she asked.

Mako frowned. "Well, I never saw him firebend myself, so I'm not sure. I'd love to see him perform the Dragon Dance though. The stories only briefly touch on that."

Interesting. Zuko had mentioned visiting the dragons. Ah; Zuko's family had invented lightningbending, but Zuko himself never used the technique. And somehow a load of people in Republic City knew how to do it too. "How did you learn about lightningbending?" Korra asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mako said flatly.

"Why not?" Korra leant forward.

"Do you want to talk about the Red Lotus?" Mako shot back.

"Why... why did you..." Korra shook her head. "Mako, I didn't know it was something that hurt you like that. You never said anything about it. Sorry for bothering you." She walked away from the camp, frustrated and angry. Try to show concern and he just threw it all back in her face. Why was he like that? They were friends supposedly. So much easier to spend time with Bolin and Asami, and yet so difficult with him. Korra found a comfortable spot near a shallow pool a few minutes away and settled back against a tree. The fireflies seemed to multiply reflected in the water and she could see the moon shining high above through a large break in the canopy.

"Korra!" Mako called pushing through the undergrowth. "There you are. Korra, I'm... I'm sorry. That was out of line." Korra stayed silent. Was it really his fault or hers? She had pushed the issue again and again. Was she just being selfish. Something touched her shoulder. Mako's hand. "Sorry. I was... insensitive," he said.

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I asked without thinking again." They both lapsed into silence. With a few grumbles, Mako sat down beside Korra.

"Korra. I... You and Bolin. I always run away when you try to talk to me. I... I know you guys care and I'm so thankful you do."

"I'm glad you know we do care. But, seriously; if you don't want to talk about something, or don't want to talk , just tell me. Be honest." Korra glanced at him. He was watching the pool ahead of him.

"I like talking with you. It's just... I don't usually talk about myself like that. But. I'll try. I promise." Before she could reply, Mako continued. "As for your earlier question; my teachers were really terrible people. Learning lightningbending was a painful experience." He fell silent.

"Did they hurt you?" Korra asked after a pause.

"Yeah. A lot. Not the worst part though. It was why they wanted us to learn how to do it." Mako was shivering now, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke. "And what they did if you refused to learn how."

This was a mistake. She should have just accepted him not wanting to discuss the matter, but a strange curiosity gripped her. "Did they hurt Bolin too?"

"They did." Korra gulped. "And they threatened more if I continued to disobey."

"Mako... I... I think I would have done the same as you," Korra said. "If the Red Lotus used my parents against me... They tried, I mean, they were going to. If you and Bolin hadn't rescued them, maybe it would be me doing horrible things to keep them alive. I... I'm not sure how I would have reacted in your place. So... don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah, but you were kidnapped." Mako scowled. "I walked into Shady Shin's hideout and told them I wanted to join. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

But had he really had that much of a choice? "Why did you do it then? I mean, why did you join?"

"Survival. We needed something to protect us; me and Bolin. At first we figured food and shelter would be enough, but you need more than just that in the slums. I mean, I couldn't wait to grow up when I was younger. I was going to be stronger and smarter. I was going to make everything better. And I was wrong. They were waiting for exactly that, they wanted that. Made you a better tool for them. A better weapon."

"I... I know what that's like," Korra muttered, shuddering.

"Then things went really bad. So I tried to quit Zolt's group, but you don't just walk away from those kind of people. Afer the firebending they taught lightningbending. And because they do all that, if you leave they expect to get paid for your training if you leave. If you don't they still expect you to pay, but by doing stuff for them. Like burning houses. People lost everything they had thanks to me." Mako took a deep breath. "It got worse. They tried to teach a lot of us lightningbending, but I'm the only one who managed in the end. So, every-time they needed to get information out of someone, they got me to... persuade them." He let out a shuddering breath. "First few times? I was sick afterward, but I had to keep doing it. I stopped being sick. And if I didn't do it... Well, I don't need to spell it out do I?" He swallowed, his voice shaking. "Then one day I realized I was turning into someone I didn't want to be. I didn't want to lose who I was. It was like I was dying, and if I kept on going Bolin would have lost his brother. I'd have lost him too." He smiled wanly. "That's my biggest fear. So; I looked for a way to earn money for Zolt and Shin some other way. And that turned out to be in the arenas. That went fine... until I lost and got arrested. And that's how Asami came to get me out of jail. You lived know the rest. Just... since our parents died, no one has shown me as much kindness as she did. I... I couldn't believe it at first. I stole her bag and there she was helping me get on my feet. I figured, I would show her it was worth it, that she did the right thing by showing me kindness, and maybe I could repay her?" He sighed. "Might have worked. If I hadn't tortured that Red Lotus to get information."

"Mako..." Korra kept her voice soft. "If you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened to my parents."

"It was still wrong," Mako insisted. "I betrayed Asami. She trusted me and I hurt her. There had to have been a better way; some way of not letting Asami or Bolin down." He leant back. "There are times when I wonder what would have happened if I'd fought back against the triads. I never tried, just gave up without a fight. I was... just scared of what they might do to me. Or to Bolin. But if I had and I'd won; I would have gotten away from them. I wouldn't have done any of the horrible things they made me do."

"Mako," Korra laid her hand on his arm. "The only reason I escaped the Red Lotus in the end was because you helped me. If you hadn't been there for me, I don't know how things would have turned out. I... I might have ended up killing a lot of people." What might it have been like to flee from the North earlier? She might have met Bolin and Mako sooner than she had. And perhaps even helped them. "We can't change the past - and I would feel terrible if I was in your position, but if it helps... I owe everything to you, Bolin and Asami. Everyone who's helped me. I needed to be saved; and you all did just that." If only she could have done the same for him.

* * *

Spending a lot of time with Bolin seemed to ultimately translate to a lot of talking with him. Better than boredom at least, and it was at least enjoyable. How different would it be if she had taken Korra with her and sent the two brothers off together? That would have been fun. With Mako? Less so - more awkward and not a good combination. Still, it might have pushed Bolin's situation with Korra forward a little more. His conversation with her had by now meandered onto likes and dislikes. Food, color, fashion, idols. Bolin was into... well... pop culture in general it felt like. She on the other hand focused more on history and social studies. Not a great mix, though some historical dramas did at least overlap. At least he seemed to have no romantic designs on her at all. Good; that would have just made the situation even more awkward. Bolin liked to enthuse about his favorite characters in stories and how awesome they were - except for the villains. She learned a lot from listening to him; romantic entanglements, specific events, and potential plot developments. It was easy to enough to keep the conversation going without really paying attention to what he was saying - not that she wanted to stop him when he was so passionate.

"Then there was this one story about a boy who wanted to impress his crush. He asked her to meet him at a water tower at night and they could see all the stars so clearly. I bet it was just like this. Anyway; he told her he wanted to be a soldier so he could take care of her if she ever needed him to... And that's great because he's making up for this thing that happened when they were kids but she forgot all about it. But then things go really wrong and it's so complicated and they don't see each other for years. But then he meets her again and everyone thinks they'll hook up. But... he meets this other girl with green eyes. And she sells flowers." There was a surprising amount to learn about people from talking to Bolin. How they could get so passionate and fixate on such simple things. How small so many ambitions were, where owning a Satomobile formed the pinnacle of someone's entire life - that was everything they ever wanted and dreamed of. How easily they believed in myths and legends - and the Avatar. How was it so easy for them to lack passion about the things that actually mattered in this world? How could they be so ignorant of imperialism, historical determinism and nationalism? Bolin was grinning. "And you'd think that would be the start of their romance, but no, he buys a flower and goes off on his way. I mean, it would be almost impossible to meet her again in a city that big with that many people. And he... Well, I can't say, but he needs to get going only he takes one more job. And because of that he winds up nearly falling on top of her the next day. And she's so interested in him and asks him to be her bodyguard - if she'll go on a date with him."

More love triangles. Wretched, demonic shapes that they were. Honestly; nothing good ever came from triangles. If only Bolin could analyze the realities that truly mattered rather than the lives of fictional people. No. Not fair to blame Bolin; he never had the same chances as her, never had the opportunity to go to school - just like so many others in the Earth Kingdom. Even then so many of the schools were not well run and failed to even remotely encourage critical thinking. Others were still patterned on outmoded Fire Nation curriculum which many considered superior. And those same educated people would flock to Republic City or the Fire Nation expecting a comfortable life. The Earth Kingdom in turn remained progressively stunted.

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked again.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry Bolin. What did you ask?" Kuvira asked.

"I was wondering what your dreams were?" he asked.

"Dreams?" Kuvira smiled.

"Not just a goal or something you might realistically do. The big things. If... you know what I mean," Bolin said.

"I think I know. Well. I want to make a real difference to the Earth Kingdom; make it a better place. I want to see the day when there are no poor, or at least no one unable to feed themselves. When no one is oppressed or exploited." An honest answer.

Bolin stared at her wide-eyed. "That is an amazing dream!" he exclaimed. "I got shivers! No wonder Wan Shi Tong wanted to talk to you."

Kuvira smiled. "We can all change history. We just need to start with a vision."

"You're going to be someone great," Bolin said. "A great hero - and one they'll make radio plays about."

Heroes; the kind who could take on an entire army and win single-handedly. But always the most righteous, the most fair or the most just. The ones who survived, the ones people flocked to. The ones later able to commission scribes and poets and artists to chronicle their achievements. They survived, but in the end it was more the rulers who decided if they would or not. And not all heroes were equal. Some might lead peasant revolts and wind up causing more deaths. Things went badly if an Avatar sided with the rulers - as Kyoshi once had. Benevolent rulers tended to die by the sword of their allies rather than that of an enemy. Those were the worst betrayals - selling someone out for such brief, transitory gains. Those events usually lead to uncaring, corrupt rulers who left their kingdoms to decay around them. "The Earth Kingdom needs more than a hero Bolin." Kuvira paused. "I think it actually doesn't need one at all... It needs a hand of justice. No. Something like an iron fist."

"An iron fist?" Bolin asked, frowning.

"A strong leader capable of total control. Someone who can deliver a swift, effective judgement. And one that is for the good of all citizens. Someone who can produce the best possible results."

"Sounds scary..."

"Yes. Yes, precisely." Kuvira smiled. "They need to be loved and feared in the same moment."

"So... sort of like a queen. Like a Fire Lord?"

"No. It has to be someone with no desire for riches or someone who remains always impartial. They can never favor family or friends, only the entire nation. The power must not be hereditary or come from material wealth. Someone without those legacies must be chosen to decide what is best for the future and not simply act to appease the present. Along the way the elite Earth Kingdom families will have their power stripped from them and all of it returned to the people. The leader must be willing to purge enemies and detractors without mercy. They must be able to mobilize the people into working towards a greater goal."

"And that is-" Bolin began.

"No divisions within the Earth Kingdom. No states; just one single nation united together. No one to work for a family anymore but for the entire nation; they will be all the same family. Individuals will put the nation above their own selfish needs." Kuvira paused. "We need a leader like that to make the vision a reality."

Bolin scratched his cheek. "Hard to find a leader like that. Not sure I ever knew someone like that." Bolin stared at the sand for a moment. "I think I head of one person who tried to unite the Earth Kingdom; that guy Kyoshi defeated? The villain in the story of the founding of Kyoshi island."

"Ah, you mean Chin the Conqueror?" Kuvira asked. "Hmmm. He was selfish and stupid. What possessed him to challenge the Avatar of all people to a duel and have the fainest hope he could win? Only a fool would think to try that kind of thing. It is no wonder he lost."

"So what kind of person would you think could do it?" Bolin asked.

"Someone who doesn't repeat history. Someone who could do something no one had ever seen before. The great leaders aren't born leaders. They take on their role thanks to their situations. They are all made by the time they live in. When they become the person a nation needs."

"Born and not made. Isn't that changing who you are?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira smiled. "A bit. But people cling to their own selves too much. If you want to change the world, you must first change yourself. Become someone more powerful; powerful enough to make an impact. Some are born with power, some have it granted. And some seize it for themselves." Change. It would begin in the heart of the Kingdom. It would begin in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Mako felt lighter. To his relief Korra was neither too pitying nor too forgiving. It was surprising how effective it was to have someone listen - especially when that person understood him as Korra had. Talking to Bolin was easier, but he rarely took a side other than Mako's. So different to share secrets and get a new reaction to them. Senna had been so supportive and for a brief moment in her home in the South it had felt like he had a mother again. "Korra... thanks," he said, wincing. It did not seem to even come close to covering the enormity of his feelings. "I... I wasn't used to talking about it. Thank you... Thank you for listening." His throat was sore; he had talked more than normal.

"And thanks for talking," Korra smiled. "As long as you don't mind, I'd like to keep on talking?"

Mako shook his head. "Fine by me. Anything in particular?"

"Well, something happier at least," Korra replied. The conversation proceeded to ramble through so many topics. Favorite foods - and now Korra wanted to try his cooking. Mako mentioned a nuisance extra molar that was somehow still growing at the back of his jaw. Korra laughingly admitted she had pulled all her baby teeth out in frustration when she was much younger, something that made Mako wince. Korra's eyes really lit up when she talked about the animals in the North - just like Bolin she adored them. Neither of them were good at singing or art - Mako in particular bemoaned his inability to draw anything. Korra arched her back as the conversation lulled once more, but it was different now. It was not him giving short answers to her questions; they had reached a natural stopping point and seemed comfortable in the silence that followed. "Getting a cramp sitting like this. Let's walk around a bit." The moonlight produced a natural trail for them to follow, fireflies dancing in the darkened air all around them. As long as they were together, surely they could cope with any more illusions the swamp might throw at them. "The fireflies are really pretty," Korra said, the green glows forever moving in the air.

"They are," Mako said. "If I remember right, they have a mother tree or something. Want to look for it?" Korra grinned and nodded.

So much suffering in his past. But there were light-hearted moments too. Korra would like those. He remained unconvinced by his skill as a story-teller, but Korra was nothing but an attentive listener. Making her smile made everything seem worthwhile and her laughter was beautiful. No wonder Bolin kept bringing it up.

"Mako?" Korra asked in a lull in his stories. "What are your dreams?" She skipped across a line of rocks, the motion forming ripples in the pond below.

"Depends on the current situation and how plausible it is," he replied as he followed her.

"Dreams don't have to be possible," Korra said. "That's why they're dreams. Bolin was very firm on this point." She glanced back over her shoulder.

For the short period he had been in school, Mako had the impression that dreams were about good grades. Maybe being a doctor or a lawyer or a businessman. Or if your skill lay in bending, the police or United Forces were ideal goals. The especially skilled dreamed of making it to pro-bending. What had his dream been back then? "I... I really don't know," he said. "I... I probably used to, but after we lost our parents... First I wanted to be a cop. You know to catch the guys who killed them."

"So why not do it?" she asked.

"Korra, I have a criminal record. No way are they going to let me be a cop."

"Avatar," Korra replied pointing at herself. "I'm sure I could help you. Or make other people consider you."

Mako blinked. "Isn't that abusing your power a little?" he asked.

"Maybe a little. But... You deserve as much of a chance as everyone else. I just want to make them give it to you. And for what it's worth, I think you would make a great cop. It's only thanks to the world injustices you didn't get to. And that's my job to fix."

Mako laughed. "Well, even with the Avatar on-side, as far as I know there's a written exam and I missed ten years of school."

"You just need a chance to catch up. I don't know. Is there a crash course or something? I mean, I'm sure we could send you back to school, but I doubt you'd like that." She snickered at at him. "Maybe not the best plan. Plus I bet you don't really need it. You're pretty smart."

"Maybe. How about you though?" Mako asked. "What's your dream?"

"Me? Be the Avatar. No. Be a great Avatar. Travel the world, help more people and make it all better. All the past Avatars did something different - they're all so different. There's no Fire Lord for me to defeat, but I just want to do something worthwhile." Korra stared up at the stars.

"You will Korra, you're awesome," Mako said.

"Maybe... But awesome isn't always enough. I.... I learn new things everyday. I understand more. Like the world is more than what the Red Lotus said. But it's also more than what Tenzin taught me."

"Okay, so question," Mako said. "I know you are really dedicated to your career-"

"Just like you," Korra interjected.

Mako laughed. "Yeah. I guess I am. But... do you have other goals? Things not linked to being the Avatar?"

Korra mused for a moment. "Actually yes. When we get Asami back and get her home, I want to prove her innocent and help her get Future Industries back. Then I'm going to make Tarrlok pay for bad-mouthing her. Possibly via punching."

Mako smiled. "Sounds good. But I meant more for fun."

"That would be fun! Okay, okay, I know what you mean. So... we all need to go back to the South for my birthday next year. Maybe even take Kuvira, Opal and the Beifongs too. What do you think? We can visit the fair and that horror cave again." She smirked. "Unless you're too scared?"

"I'll be fine... I liked it," he said repressing a shiver.

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait, I have a great idea. You, me and Bolin can play probending together. Hasook quit after the attack and he was planning on getting married anyway. Once Asami's back the Fire Ferrets can have a comeback. You'll be the firebender and I'll be the waterbender. We'll be unstoppable."

"Sounds like overkill to me. The committee might ban us. You might get disqualified for being over-qualified." Korra laughed. "And no one would want to watch since we'd just win all the time."

"The other teams need to be stronger then!" Korra said. "Maybe Kuvira, Kya and Iroh can have their own team. They'd be pretty challenging."

"No Chief Beifong?" Mako asked.

"Ah. But who would her team-mates be? Hmmm... Katara and Zuko maybe?"

"Interesting match-up," Mako replied. If they were agile or fit enough to even try. Korra continued to contemplate curious team combinations. Even the Red Lotus made an appearance on her list - though she was adamant she would trounce them in moments. Bitter, but hopefully she was working through some pent up frustrations. She moved on; all male teams, all female teams. If Toph was around she could go with Zuko and Katara; the old Team Avatar. Was Firelord Izumi a firebender? How about the Earth Queen? If so; Izumi, Hou Ting and Unalaq? The world leaders. Korra stopped, her next idea dying on her lips as they reached the mother tree.

"Wow," Korra breathed. "This is... amazing. Mako, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him closer. The tree stood in the centre of a small grove, the night sky visible all around it. In some moments it was not clear which points of light were stars and which were fireflies. Crawling insects covered the entire surface of the tree, the green glow illuminating the trunk and the branches. The light augmented the shining moonlight; the pale light washed out the tops of the leaves while the underside intensified to green. Swarms of insects flew in the air, circling around the tree, points of green light that constantly shifted, illuminating detail around the grove for a moment before allowing it to slide back into shadow. He remembered to breath and turned to see all the shifting points of light. "If only we had a camera. My parents would love to see this." Korra wandered the scene, her hand drifting towards the fireflies which raced out of the way well before she made contact. She smiled at their movements, and Mako trailed a little behind her, under the scintillating green glow in this beautiful spot. Korra moved her arms gently over her head. It took him a moment to figure out the meaning; she was airbending. A gentle breeze stirred the entire grove, the heat of the stifling air fading a little as the leaves rustled and the new air current buoyed the fireflies along. Korra kept being and wafted the fireflies into an orbit around the tree. She smiled to him as she moved, and he could not help smiling back. "I... kind of want to go faster, but I'm worried about hurting them," she admitted as she let her arms drop to her sides. The breeze diminished and soon faded.

"They'll probably be dizzy anyway after you spun them like that." He pointed. "Look; they're not flying straight at all." Korra laughed. She reached up and trailed her hand through the fireflies. Her cupped hand caught one of the tiny insects. Korra drew it closer, staring down at the tiny insect. It was as if she had plucked a star from the sky.

"Here Mako," Korra said, holding her hand out. Mako brought his hands up to take the insect. The green glow filled his hand and after a moment the firefly flew off his hand to join the mass circling overhead. He looked down just in time to see Korra step forward and squeeze him in a tight hug. Mako blinked. How should he react? He gingerly let his arms settle onto her back.

"Korra?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the hug for?" Mako asked.

"Because I wanted one, and I figured you could do with one too."

"Okay..." Mako said uncertain.

"And to say thanks for talking to me," Korra added.

"It's okay. And thank you for listening," Mako said. "You're... you're a good friend."

"I'm here if you ever need to let anything out. ...actually I think I just made you talk?" Korra asked, lifting her head.

He looked into her eyes. "Both, I think. I don't mind." She squeezed him tighter.

* * *

Naga barked a few moments later making them both jump, accompanied once again by Azula's screech. The polar-bear dog had seemingly gotten bored waiting. "Sorry girl," Korra said scratching Naga's head. "We'll come back now." The quartet trailed back to their camp and the trip seemed to take an interminable amount of time. Mako silently thanked Naga; without her, he was not confident they would have found their way back at all. Heading out into the swamp had been a silly plan. But would he have passed up seeing the tree and Korra in the midst of the fireflies? No. No he would not. Never. To miss such a sight... Exhaustion seemed to be settling over them as they walked. Korra was mumbling something about how to expand probending in the future to allow for airbenders on the teams, every other word slurred. Might be interesting to hear that idea when she was more awake. Korra was staggering by the time they reached the camp and as Naga flopped down, she flopped onto her, nuzzling her face into the polar-bear dog's flank. Mako had just about gotten himself settled on the opposite side of the fire when Korra spoke up.

"Mako... Here..." she waved vaguely at the air beside her.

"I prefer lying down like this," he replied.

"It's warm," she said. "Just... try. Sleep on ground if you don't like..." she slurred as her eyes threatened to close.

Mako dithered for a moment. It certainly sounded more pleasant than just sleeping on the ground. "Okay," he said eventually. He carefully sat beside Korra, ensuring he did not touch her as he lay back against Naga. "This is... pretty fluffy," he said, fidgeting a little. Naga was like some huge heated pillow, and her breathing was swiftly lulling him asleep. Korra was dozing already. Mako glanced up and stopped. Naga had resumed the position she had settled in before they went further into the swamp. There was a break in the canopy just above; a single star visible in the sky. Must have been what incited the conversation before. Mako closed his eyes and waited to see if he really could fall asleep like this. Dreams were a rarity. Usually Mako never remembered anything of his dreams. But here they were vivid. Nothing interesting; the lights of Republic City, a snowy tundra, the ocean and a vividly green forest. Peaceful, tranquil. Mako blinked awake. The sky was still dark and the fire was still burning. He felt warmer. Oh. Korra had slid against Naga and her head was now resting on her shoulder. His pulse accelerated; so close to Korra and the memory of the hug, of her body pressed against him was still so vivid. He tried to steady his nerves as he closed his eyes and hoped he could sleep again without disturbing her.


	15. The Tale of Two Lovers

A day of skimming across the blazing hot desert sands, careful questions at the oasis and finally: an airship headed to Ba Sing Se. Getting on board had not been a particular problem - the security on tourist lines was not exactly heavy. Bolin had initially tried to convince her they should pay for the tickets, but Kuvira was unswerving in her assertion that they might need the little money they had. Hanging on to as much of it as possible for the uncertainties ahead was the better idea. They huddled behind some crates at the far end of the cargo hold, determined to wait the voyage out.

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked in a low voice once the airship rumbled into life. "Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se?"

"No," she said a bit more wearily then she intended. Right now she just wanted some quiet to think in.

"Um, so, where do you want to go... specifically?" he asked.

"A lot of places..." She glanced over at him in the gloom. "Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?"

Bolin scratched at his head. "Well. This might sound a little ridiculous, but... Okay, so, we are looking for Asami, but there's this chance some of my family are still living in the city. My dad came from Ba Sing Se you see."

A difficult and almost futile goal. But something to distract him like that would be extremely beneficial - and a family was somewhere safe to leave him while she took care of the next steps. "You should have said." Kuvira smiled. "Maybe we can find them. Anything else that might help us locate them?"

"You'll... really help me?" Bolin asked. He looked surprised.

Kuvira smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help."

Bolin smiled back. "T-thanks. Wow. You are pretty amazing Kuvira. Though, maybe it would be better to wait until we've found Asami first and defeated Amon?"

Sensible questions from a less than sensible individual. He had come frustratingly close to something she wanted him well away from by asking that question. "Given the state of our finances we need somewhere inexpensive to stay. Ba Sing Se is gigantic, and if we can locate your family we will have a good point of contact for Mako and Korra especially as we don't know how long we'll be in the city. And won't it be a nice surprise for Mako to find his family waiting for him when he does get there?"

"Oh!" Bolin was staring at her in amazement. "He'll be so thrilled. I can't wait to see his face when he meets them too."

"So..." Kuvira said while Bolin seemed to be busily imagining the meeting. "What do we have to go on?"

"Well; Mako told me dad's family was from somewhere in the lower ring. And my grandfather was called Tsien and my grandmother was Yin. Oh, and grandfather was a captain in King Kuei's army during the war." He looked at her nervously. "Is that enough?"

Kuvira smiled. "It's something to go on at least - we would be unlikely to run into them by chance."

"This is... Well. I never thought I'd really get to do it." Bolin was practically quivering. "I don't know if they even know we exist." Korra would have been preferable at this stage, but at least Bolin was going to be easier to handle than Mako.

* * *

The airship set down in a prosperous area of Ba Sing Se. From the ground it was difficult to grasp the sheer scale of the city. It would have been nice to see the approach to the city, but there was always later. Everyone was so well dressed, the produce on stalls looked really good and everyone looked well-fed. A good start; now to find someone willing to give them information, or failing find something in the ranks of tourist information on display. There was a decent map of the city in the tourist information building and an expert on the Ba Sing Se's history.

"Okay," the man said peering at Bolin over his desk. "It would be easiest if you could tell me what battalion your grandfather was enlisted in."

"Um." Bolin frowned. Mako never mentioned anything like that. "I... don't know. He was an earthbender though. If that helps?"

The man stared at him levelly. "Son, you are talking one of literally thousands of enlisted men who are all also earthbenders."

"Well this would have been something like fifty years ago..." Bolin trailed off under the man's scrutiny.

"Thousands of men," he repeated slowly, his face growing thunderous.

"We'll try not to keep you," Kuvira interrupted. "Is there housing for veterans? If so we can look there for ourselves - no matter how many we have to check."

The man nodded. "Works for me." He pulled a smaller scale map of the city onto the desk and circled a section of the lower ring. Half a day's walk and according to the man now mostly populated with descendants of the veterans in question. To Bolin's surprise, Kuvira was all too eager to set off right away. They made their way through the city, moving away from the central hub and towards the outer walls, the pristine paved streets giving way to broken stone roads and - finally - to large stretches of mud. The walls and buildings were all old and increasingly stained. The housing block looked even less than promising when they arrived. It was far larger than Bolin imagined, stretching on for a considerable distance and occupying something close to a city block of Republic City. The building was decades old and showed clear signs of wear and tear; once it might have been pristine and desirable. Now it paled contrasted with his and Mako's apartment. The entire block seemed occupied and from a few glimpses in open doorways it seemed multiple families crammed into spaces designed for one. There was very little choice but to ask people directly: did anyone know anything about Hsien and Yin?

Very few helpful leads; no one above middle-age still seemed to be in the area any more. Many seemed on the lookout for an easy scam, something Kuvira could fortuitously detect and block the moment anyone tried something. A few vague memories sent them wandering in one direction, and another few equally vague comments lead them back the way they came. It seemed futile, seemed pointless, and Bolin was about ready to give up. Kuvira - strangely - was not and had taken to the quest with unexpected gusto. And at last it paid off. The sun had dropped behind the city walls when one young boy - who was very thoroughly picking his nose - pointed them towards Grandma Yin; the woman with the largest family in the entire block. He gestured to a door on the second floor of the building and wandered back to the streets to resume lounging. Okay. So. Here they were. In his head, this moment would see him with Mako. Maybe with his girlfriend or fiancee beside him. Ah to be here with Korra. But no. No, wrong to think like that. He would have never made it this far and gotten to this moment without Kuvira. "Ready?" she asked as he dithered.

"Think so," Bolin answered. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A young man answered and Bolin hastily swallowed his nerves. "Hi, I'm Bolin..." He blinked. That was not at all helpful. "I'm the son of San and Naoki and I'm looking for my grandparents Hsien and Yin and someone..." he trailed off as the stranger turned away. No good?

"Hey everyone!" The man was shouting back into the apartment. "San's son is here!" The next moments were something of a blur. There were people. So many people in the apartment. And every single one of them was delighted to see him. Everyone was smiling and both he and Kuvira were ushered inside. All these people; they all looked a bit like Mako and a bit like himself; this had to be home. After all these years he was finally here. So many people to meet, so many names. He could not possibly remember them all; every aunt, uncle, cousin, second cousin and so on. "Grandma!" the man - now tentatively identified as Tu - shouted upstairs. After a few moments and some creaking floorboards from above an elderly woman descended the stairs. Once she caught sight of him looked nothing short of delighted. A short while later she declared it time for dinner. Kuvira was very rapidly a subject of interest, and as much as Bolin insisted she was just a friend, he caught more than one knowing look from his now extended family. It was tough to relate everything; he had started out with the good parts of life, probending, Mako, Korra, Asami. But he could not avoid mentioning life in the slums or what directly lead to that; the death of his parents.

It had all started so happily, but now everyone was crying. No one had ever known or been able to find out anything about the son who left them. The emotions of the others soon got to him and Bolin wound up crying along with them, the whole family crowding in on itself to hug everyone. So strange even now; once Mako had been all the family he had left. Now there was an entire room of them. Any more serious talk was thoroughly disrupted with wonder as the younger cousins realized that he was the same Bolin who played in the Fire Ferrets. It turned out the family had cheered for him in the finals. Mako was a constant fascination, the family eager to meet him - another lost member of the family and a firebender on top of that. The talking never seemed to stop, though before Bolin knew it, night had fallen and it was time for the youngsters and many of the others to head for bed. No one really wanted to leave, but the older family members were insistent and shooed them up to the next floor and the bedrooms. Bolin half wanted to protest, but was at last able to relax and spread out a little more. Grandma Yin was one of those who remained and discussion inevitably turned back to serious topics. Like why he was here. A simplified version of events would do for now - though he could not resist bringing up Korra in her capacity as the Avatar.

"You guys do know about the Equalists right?" Bolin asked as he concluded the simplified version mostly focused on finding Asami. The mention of the group's name seemed to trouble his family.

After a long pause and many hasty glances, Tu eventually replied. "You should avoid mentioning... them while you're in the city."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked, glancing at Kuvira. She seemed extremely interested in this development.

Tu licked his lips, eyes glancing all around. "People who talk about... you know who? They tend to disappear. One day they're here, the next gone. People have been saying it's the Dai Li." He muttered the name nervously. "'Course, some of them then disappear too." He swallowed. "So we try not to talk about it."

"Why would the Dai Li was to suppress knowledge about the Equalists?" Kuvira asked, breaking her long silence. The family twitched; she was using two taboo names so casually.

"We don't know," one of his aunts answered. "There's a rumor that the Queen is worried about them inciting a rebellion." She shrugged. "And because of that she doesn't want people talking about them."

"Queen Hou Ting simply wants to ensure the city remains peaceful," Grandma Yin added with a touch of force. "It can only be like that if people are more obedient."

"Grandmother Yin," Kuvira said. "With all due respect, I am a member of the police force in... my respective region. While I can fully sympathize with harsh enforcement of rules for city safety, kidnapping people on the basis of gossip is too much. And make no mistake, the Equalists are a threat." Her words seemed to unnerve all the others in the room. More than one glanced towards one corner of the room; a framed picture of the queen was hanging on prominent display there.

Grandma Yin waved her hand dismissively. "Those people must have done something. They were probably trying to join up and were all awful people who we can't have running freely in the streets. The Queen would only punish those who deserve punishment. Really, it is disrespectful to question her decrees like this."

"And yet, I do wonder where all her wealth originates," Kuvira mused looking past everyone at something only she seemed able to see. "She has rather a lot for a kingdom that seems forever struggling to get out of poverty."

"She simply inherited her father's wealth-" Grandma's Yin tone had gotten very sharp.

One of Bolin's uncles interjected. "Mother, please. The children are sleeping." He swallowed hastily. "Kuvira is a visitor. She doesn't know the Queen anything like as well as you do."

Kuvira hastily ducked her head. "I apologize. I meant no disrespect Grandmother Yin," she said. "Especially as I am a guest in your home."

"See mother?" Another aunt. "She is respectful, but young. Very young. She has a lot to learn about life in Ba Sing Se."

Kuvira's words were not matching her body language. She was tense and seemed to be holding a lot of anger in check. No one else seemed aware of the tension Kuvira was almost exuding. She smiled, the expression shallow and did not reach her eyes. "To be honest, I would very much like to meet the Queen. It would be a tremendous honor - and I don't doubt I would gain a valuable alteration to my perspective."

Grandma Yin smiled warmly and she relaxed. "Oh, surely it would. To be in her presence..." She looked at the portrait with something approaching awe. "I saw her at her coronation. She wore a golden robe and just looked so radiant when the crown was placed on her head. I will never forget that day; how she paraded through the streets and we chanted. Oh to have been part of that, to hear all of us chanting, 'Long live the queen!'" Kuvira was soon able to shift the conversation back to the adventures of Team Avatar and Republic City. So many questions about life there and then the topic returned to San. Tu retrieved the sole letter the family ever received from Bolin and Mako's father which included the same family photograph Bolin had - all the family had ever known of them. Bolin continued adding in missed detail; San in his role as a gardner and Naoki as a language teacher. The conversation eventually peterred out as everyone yawned and muttered something about getting up in the morning.

Bolin and Kuvira wound up in the communal room after repeatedly turning down offers of a room to themselves. They had been given the best futons despite trying to leave them to the family. Eveyone else insisted the mats would be fine, and Bolin did have to wonder how much difference they would make when the futons were so threadbare. His family dozed off quickly, but Kuvira remained awake and stared up at the ceiling. She had covered it well, but talking about the Queen had made Kuvira furious.

"Bolin?" she whispered after a short while.

"Kuvira?" Bolin replied, giving up his pretense at sleep.

"I have to tell you something." She rolled over, her lips almost brushing his ear. "I'm going to investigate the Equalists. Tomorrow."

"Sounds good. When do we-"

Kuvira shushed him. "I know you want to help and find Asami, but I need you to do something important while I'm gone. I have a message prepared." She slipped a rolled up piece of paper into his hand. "Use Archie to send this to Zaofu - to Opal - and find out if Mako and Korra are there. Wait for a response. If it's negative, I want you to find out where they are. You should start with the major cities to the southwest of the Gokongwei area. I know it'll take a while, but we need to find them and as fast as possible. Can I trust you to do this?" she asked.

"Leave it to me," Bolin said. "I'll find them. But... how do I contact you?"

"You don't," Kuvira said. "But don't worry - I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," he replied as Kuvira smiled and rolled onto her back, finally closing her eyes. Maybe he should go with her anyway? No. Kuvira would be fine; she was dependable and competent. Her task suited him perfectly - plus he would probably just get in the way if he went with her.

* * *

Morning. Time to press on. They had already lost a day back-tracking to the wreck of the airship for salvage. Now they had to repeat the same trek forwards once again and recover the lost ground. At least Korra had now provided a compass bearing; she mentioned a method Kuvira had taught her, and after a few moments of fiddling was able to conclusively point to the North. Which helped somewhat, but since there was no way to ascertain just where they were within the swamp; the information did not really change the situation. Mako suppressed a sigh as he studied the map again and tried to calculate the airship's speed and direction. If they went North-West they would follow the path that Kuvira and Bolin's airship took. Though that did not help with where the other airship had gone - and last they'd seen it, it was heading South-West. Naga barked and it took him a moment to understand. Something was here. Spirits? Equalists? Someone else? He hastily dropped the map and stood ready by Korra not wanting to deal with a new threat on top of the swamp's illusions. The undergrowth rustled and the strangest people he had ever seen emerged. Their clothes were pieces of moss, leaves and bark strung together with lengths of creeper. Mako tried to steady his nerves even as the strangers approached without a shred of hostility in their movements.

"Hey," the woman in the lead nodded to them. "You two okay?" she asked.

"Um. Yes," Korra replied and Naga relaxed beside her. If Naga was not worried about them, that should be indication enough.

"Saw your airship crash," one of the men said. "Took us a while to reach you - other one was closer."

"Either of you hurt?" The woman asked coming closer. "I can heal if you need it."

Korra shook her head. "We're okay, thanks."

"At least you two'll talk to us. Them others just ran."

"Others?" Mako asked. "Wait, do you mean the other airship?"

"The one we were chasing?" Korra added. The woman shrugged.

"Maybe. Alls I know is we saw an airship crash over in that direction." The man gestured South-West. "We tried to help but them others ran as soon as we got there," he said. "Mighty suspicious types too; all done up in black uniforms. Don't rate their chances in the swamp wearing all that stuff."

"Was..." Korra swallowed. "Was there a woman with long wavy hair? Green eyes and very beautiful?"

"Nah," the woman shook her head. "Just men. Would remember someone like her," she added wistfully. "But we checked over the whole thing and didn't find anyone else."

"She did go the other way," Korra breathed. And hopefully Bolin and Kuvira were not far behind Asami. "Kuvira should be able to handle the situation."

"Hopefully..." Mako said.

"You two got plans?" the woman asked. "Us swampbenders gonna get what we can from your ship." She blinked. "Assuming you don't want it anymore?"

"No," Mako said. "Take it. It's not even ours. But... what would you want it for?" Mako asked.

"Sell stuff in the village." She grinned. "Times keep changing. Once we was cut off from the rest of the world; now we talk to outsiders a lot more," the woman replied.

"If... if you're going to a village, could you show us the way?" Korra asked. "We are somewhat... lost." She smiled awkwardly.

"No skin off my nose. C'mon. Want to get back before sundown. Name's Cheng," the woman said as she set off towards the crash site.

"Mako, Korra," Mako replied when Korra failed speak up and seemingly deep in thought. He sidled up to her as they walked, glancing around at their new companions. "You okay?"

"I think so," Korra said. "It's... swampbenders."

"I had vaguely heard of them, but I had no idea they were still around," Mako replied.

"No," Korra said shaking her head. She lowered her voice. "Ming... I asked P'Li about her past once. After she told me, I asked Ming about hers. She... she said she came from a swamp."

Mako glanced around nervously. Running into a distant relative of the armless waterbender was the last thing he wanted right now. "I figure we should keep quiet about that for now," he said. The trek was quicker back to the airship; as much as Mako had tried to keep them moving in a straight line, it seemed they had strayed all over the swamp and taken vastly longer than they could have. The swampbenders were there within an hour. "Cheng?" Mako asked as he helped her heft a metal plate.

"What's up, Mako?"

"I... We've been seeing... things? In the swamp?" She stared at him. "Familiar faces, people." He tried to ignore the bloodied Bolin just beyond her; the figure sobbed as he sank onto the ground. "I heard about the stories, but... Why is the swamp like this?"

"Spiritual place the swamp," Cheng said after a pause. "See things from the past, the present and even the future when you're here." She shrugged. "Get used to ignoring it, I guess."

Mako shivered. The apparition behind Cheng had mercifully faded. All he could hope was that it was from the past somehow. He tried not to think too hard about a plausible when for the sight. "I never expected it to be so vivid," Korra put in as she hefted a metal plate by herself. "Why does it show us these things? Is it trying to play with our memories?"

Cheng shook her head. "Swamp.. different to what you might be thinking. It's more than just mud, water and trees. The swamp's kind of all one thing. All this around you; all linked back to the same tree." She gestured to the larger tree; their landmark. "Gurus say the roots kept on growing as time went on. And eventually it grew right into the spirit world. 'Cause of that the swamp gets all kinda stuff from collective memories. So some of that stuff from the spirit world - it leaks out of the tree and into the swamp."

"Lot of outsiders like to come here. Say it's a spiritual pilgrimage," a man whose name Mako had missed interjected. "Try and understand the nature of the Banyan tree. All say they're after enlightenment."

"And some come here to die. Lot of skeletons in the swamp; but the ground never takes em," Cheng said.

"We didn't see any skeletons," Korra murmured.

"Be nice to know their names at least. We found someone just the other day too; elderly blind woman. Kinda want to know who she was, but how would we? But if we could..." Cheng said. "At least we coulda let their families know." She sighed. "This is all too depressing. I reckon we should stop for lunch."

They ate with the swampbenders beside a campfire; a meal consisting of fish, a frog and some jelly-like moss. Mako was unsure of the food at first but Korra ate with such gusto it had to be safe. Unexpectedly delicious. "Where is the closest city?" Mako asked afterwards. "I know we asked to go with you to the village, but thinking about it, we need to get a message out via hawk and it's going to have a hard time navigating without a larger settlement."

"Back in my dad's time, the swamp was a lot smaller," Cheng said. "Near doubled in size the last seventy years. Some major villages and towns had to be abandoned when the swamp got too close." She smiled. "No matter. Nearest city's Omashu."

"Omashu? We're that close?" Korra asked staring out into the swamp. Had she seen something?

"Close is a relative term," Cheng warned. "But yeah."

"How long until we can get there?"

"Three days to cross the swamp," one of the men replied. "Assuming you don't get lost and find a direct route." Korra groaned and the man smiled. "Unless you take the secret way. There's an underground river. Connects to the Cave of Two Lovers and Omashu's a day's walk once you get there."

"Sounds good," Korra replied. "We'll do that."

"But how do we get there? What if we get lost?" Mako asked.

"Firebender ain't you?" Cheng asked. "No problem then. Just follow the main tunnel when you get there; you'll know you found it - there's a load of murals there." She eyed him for a moment. "Or if you want to do it properly, let it get real dark and wait for the crystals to start glowing. They'll guide you right there."

"I... Bolin mentioned something about crystals," Mako said. "I think I would rather chance fire though."

"We'll show you to the river," Cheng said. "After that, just follow it underground and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Korra said. "Thanks for everything."

Cheng shook her head. "No problem. Been a long time since we last got visitors. Come back, any time."

* * *

Mako peered forward into the gloom, lifting his hand higher to see if things would be any clearer. Korra was experimenting by shouting and waiting for the echoes to reverberate. "Korra!" Mako growled.

"What?"

"Stop that. We don't know what kind of creatures live down here, and I would rather not find out," Mako said, straining his ears for movements other than their own.

"Ah, the darkness getting to you again?" Korra teased.

"It's not that- Ah!" Mako said hurrying forward. "Murals!" he exclaimed as he brought his hand closer to the carvings. "We are on the right track."

"These are the story of Oma and Shu?" Korra asked as she peered at the ancient murals in the light of her own flame.

"Yeah. I remember some stuff about the legend..." He glanced at Korra. "Bolin used to listen to an overly dramatic version. Though I'm pretty sure it had more singing and dancing badgermoles than the real one. It ended - as they always do - with Omashu's creation after the tragedy."

"Yeah," Korra said peering intently at the carvings. "Far too happy... Oma and Shu from warring villages, but against all odds they somehow fell in love. They used to meet in secret in badgermole caves and thanks to observing them the couple became the first earthbenders." Her fingers traced just above the next carving. "The tunnels were made extremely complex so anyone trying to follow would be lost forever." She moved on. "One day Shu never appeared. Oma waited and waited, carving messages into the walls for Shu. She hoped he was just delayed." Korra swallowed as she moved onto the next panel. "Shu never came. Oma later learned he fell in battle. Even as her sorrow threatened to consume her, she marched into the middle of the battlefield and unleashed a display of earthbending that terrified everyone present. Oma ended the war in a moment and now the city of Omashu stands there as a testament to Oma and Shu's love and peace." She blinked. "So... It's not there to represent the tragedy." She walked onto the final panel and read the inscription. "Love is brightest in the dark."

"...what happened to Oma afterward?" Mako asked.

Korra heaved a sigh. "I don't know. And this doesn't say. I kinda wanted to know more about what happened when she lost the love of her life. But... if there's nothing here or anywhere else it must have been somewhat uneventful."

"Shame. As much as I don't really care for romance stuff, I prefer stories where people move on. Especially after the tragedies and the messy break-ups," Mako said. "Honestly one of Bolin's..." He trailed off; Korra did not appear to have heard him.

"Hey... Look at this," Korra said gesturing to a wall. "I think this is one of Oma's messages."

"What does it say?" Mako squinted. "The writing... what characters are those? I can't read it at all."

"They're an old glyph set. I think.... It says something to the effect of: 'My love; I will always wait for you. I will come to this place every-day. You are my light in the dark, my reason for living. I will wait in darkness for you until you come'." Korra fell silent and walked a bit further on. Inscriptions covered the walls alongside, carvings and occasionally some crystals. Then a patch of smooth, featureless rock. "Look at this!" Korra exclaimed.

"There's... nothing there?" Mako said, confused.

"Exactly," Korra looked pleased. "The wall is meant for us to add our own messages." She started earthbending, her face a mask of concentration.

"Korra? Are you sure about this?" Mako asked. "This is supposed to be a monument isn't it?"

"We're not ruining anything," Korra replied through clenched teeth. "And how is it different to the ones who made the Oman and Shu murals? They started this." She let out a held breath. "There."

Mako peered at the wall. Two stick figures were clearly visible in the firelight. One had spiky hair and a scarf, while the other had a pony-tail. He figured the circle with the four stick legs and an additional stick on one side was Naga. Her head looked vaguely rat-like. "So that's me, you and Naga?" Mako asked.

"Yep." Mako smirked and unable to stop himself started giggling. "And just what is so funny?" Korra demanded.

"Your art style..." Mako said between laughter. "Is interesting."

"At least you could tell it was you!" Korra huffed. She flicked her hands at the wall and scored a message onto the rock.

Mako tried to suppress his giggles. "'Avatar Korra was here'?" he asked.

"How's that?" she said looking pleased with herself.

"Not bad. But here; learn from the expert." Mako concentrated a super-hot flame on his finger-tip and used it to write as well as if he was holding a brush.

"'Mako was here too'," Korra read. "That's really neat writing."

"How we used to do it back in the city," Mako boasted. "Now you know how my stuff looks, I 'll treat you to anything I can afford if you can find all of my graffitti in Republic City."

"Oh, I am so doing that once we're back," Korra said.

"Don't forget: all of it. Want any clues?" Mako asked as Korra mimicked his trick with the fire.

"Maybe. Right now, I'm just happy to be taught by the expert." She wrote more and more on the wall. _Team Avatar Korra: Bolin, Mako, Asami Sato, Kuvira, Opal, Naga, Pabu._ Mako added _Amon sucks_ below that. Korra quickly wrote _We miss you Asami!_ "Oh!" she said. _Dear Bolin, Mako loves you very much_ was soon scorched into the rock. Korra grinned at Mako who raised an eyebrow. She added _Best Moms and Dads_ along with various names. _Senna and Tonraq, Tenzin and Pema_. Mako added _San and Naoki_ Korra smiled as she wrote _Hi Kuvira! Hi Bolin!_ and Mako added _Bolin, what's up?_ Things started getting silly after a while. Korra wrote something about desserts being false and _Aerith lives_. "At least Bolin keeps insisting she does," Korra said with a shrug. They reluctantly left the wall, covered as it now was with blackened writing. A short distance further down the corridor they narrowly avoided badegermoles crushing them as they carved intersecting routes through their tunnel. "Those are some pretty powerful earthbenders," Korra said warily. "Are they friends or not?" she asked. The badgermoles paused in their tunneling and began retracing their movements, sniffing the air as they did so.

"Bolin told me they're very territorial, so I don't think so," Mako replied, watching the creatures warily.

"So, we might need to fight them? I don't really want to..."

Mako sighed. "No. We need to sing."

"Sing?" Korra blinked. "Why?"

"Badgermoles love music. They get friendly if you sing them a song they like."

"Huh." Korra stared at the badgermoles. "Well, I'll try. There's a song Asami really liked." She cleared her throat and began warbling off-key. " _I am pretty, I know. I am rich. I have fabulous hair so boys beware-_ " She broke off and glared at Mako as he doubled over laughing. He broke off at the angry growl from one of the badgermoles. "And just what was wrong?" Korra demanded.

"You're completely out of tune."

"Oh, am I?" Korra glared at him. "Then you try."

"Okay. Ah. This is one of Bolin's favorites. _Someday my princess will come and away to her palace we'll go. In happiness we will sing and the wedding gongs will ring-_ " he broke off as Korra collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Mako, you are the worst singer I've ever heard."

"Other than you, you mean," Mako retorted.

"Denial! You're in denial!" Korra chanted. Another angry growl from the badgermoles and Naga responded in kind. "Seems like the badgermoles hate your voice more."

"Whatever," Mako said.

"So... should we try and outrun them? Korra asked.

"Might be for the best," Mako said. "The singing isn't cutting it. On three. One, two, three!" They raced down the tunnel and swung up onto Naga when they got a chance. The polar-bear dog breezed past the badgermoles who started pursuing them. "Faster," Mako said glancing back as the clawed paws of the creatures started getting closer.

"We're nearly out," Korra called behind him. They shot out of the end of the tunnel, whooping and laughing as the badgermoles paused, reluctant to leave the underground. With a last sniff the creatures turned away from the cave entrance and moved out of sight. Naga kept running at full speed until the cave was out of sight and Korra pulled back on her reins. They slowed to a gentle trot, following a narrow mountain pass. "Hey... is that Omashu?" she asked as they rounded a corner. Mako looked past her.

"Yep. That's the place," he said.

"It looks... different to what I expected? I thought it was all made out of stone, but it looks a lot more modern," Korra said.

"Time keeps moving on; and everywhere wants to be the next Republic City," Mako replied. They reached Omashu within an hour; a massive banner above the main gates declared it the 'City of Love'.

* * *

First things first. They needed to get a letter to Zaofu to find out what the situation currently was. Omashu had to be big enough for Azula to find her way to and from it without problem. Mako scribbled his note down, and paused. Who was it best to talk to? If Tenzin found out no doubt he would just show up. Though, it might do them some good to have a counter-balance to Kuvira. No. He was being overly critical of her and it was not as if she had done anything untoward as yet. Just something about her behavior seemed wrong somehow. No matter. The note was best to go to Opal for now. He clipped it to Azula's leg and let the hawk fly off. Now to find somewhere to wait. At least they still had all the money. Wait. Did Kuvira and Bolin have anything at all? They had split up so hastily and with no planning whatsoever they might well have nothing. Hopefully Bolin would be okay. No. Nothing he could do for now. At least Kuvira was so ruthlessly competent she would keep him safe. He parted from Korra to gather supplies for a forward journey on Naga - based on the last direction it would be towards Ba Sing Se, but it depended on what message Azula might bring back. Korra took some money and went to sort the accommodation. They met up some hours later at a statue of Oma and Shu and Korra guided him back to the inn. Mako glanced around at the increasingly lurid and shabby nature of the city block they were walking into.

"Korra? What is this?" he asked when they arrived at the so-called inn.

"An inn," Korra said looking pleased with herself. They had stopped outside a nondescript four-story building with room prices listed outside. The prices included a three hourly rate. He tried not to despair.

"This is a love hotel," Mako said.

"A what? Still an inn. And this was literally the only place I could find a room. The lady who runs it is super-friendly. And it's got beds, baths, breakfast. And... anything else we could want. Apparently. I'm not sure how it can have everything but now I'm curious. And the owner... she was a bit weird at first until I told her I was getting it for us both. Then she wanted to know how many blocks of three hours we wanted. What's up with that?"

Mako felt the blood drain from his face. "So you have literally no idea what this place is for?"

"...if the answer to this is not sleeping, I'm afraid I really don't understand the question."

"Let's try and find somewhere else," Mako said. "I'm sure there has to be somewhere else in a city this big."

"Not that I could find. There might be somewhere else. I suppose. But why bother? I already paid and everything," Korra said grinning. "It'd be such a waste."

"...fine," Mako said swallowing. This was going to be uncomfortable. There was a well-stocked stable to leave Naga in. Mako glanced around at the other mounts hungrily munching at provided food trying not to imagine what their owners were currently doing. The garish interior of the love hotel felt decidedly unsubtle. So much pink, so many fluffy coverings. Blushing, smiling couples were hurrying further into the hotel or sauntering back out again looking relaxed and extremely pleased with themselves. It looked like Korra might slowly be catching on as she stared around at the people, but she kept on moving, still undeterred. At least there was no one around when they reached their room. And predictably it contained one single bed.

"She said it was for two people!" Korra protested.

"It is. They are expecting us both to get into the same one," Mako sighed.

"Oh. Cultural differences I guess." Korra appraised the bed. "We can totally both fit fine. And it's not like we've never slept in the same room before."

"Well, yes, but-"

A knock at the door interrupted him and Korra opened it before he could stop her. "Room service! I hope I'm not- Ah, I caught you just in time." A woman, probably the proprietor, was holding a tray with two teapots and two cups.

"Oh, the tea!" Korra exclaimed. "I'd forgotten about that. Look Mako! Free tea!"

And somewhat essential; birth control was huge for places like this. "Here's one for you miss," the woman said passing Korra a cup.

She sipped it. "Oh, that's tasty."

"And one for you, sir." She held out a differently coloured cup - presumably from the other teapot.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll be... fine." He fidgeted. No way did he need this.

The woman beckoned him closer. "Trust me, sir. It's very potent. Some of my clients have described it like being a bullcock during mating season." She winked. "She'll be so impressed with your... stamina," the woman said with a salacious smile. "A real night to remember."

"I'm sorry," Mako said feeling his cheeks heat up. "Thank you for the offer, but I will be fine. Without. It." He coughed. There had to be a better way to phrase that. The woman seemed amused by his blunder.

"Well, if you insist. Most of my clients don't have that kind of confidence. You intrigue me." She grinned. "Have fun you two," the woman said as she left. "You might want another cup in about twelve hours," she said to Korra. "If you plan to stay on, just let me know."

"Oh. Okay..." Korra said as the door closed. "You didn't want the tea?" she asked. "It was really tasty."

"... you really don't know what that's for?"

"Should I?" Korra asked as she took another sip. "I might ask her what's in this. And I'm having that second cup." Okay. In a love hotel, with a seemingly innocent Avatar who has just drunk the proscribed dose of contraception. At least she was not getting pregnant whatever happened. Mako shook himself. Nothing was going to happen. Right? "Oh wow," Korra said poking her head into the adjacent room. "The bathroom looks amazing." She prodded the curtain-less window beside the bathroom door. "Not sure what this is about." Korra shrugged. "I'm going to have a shower. I can't wait to get all this swamp water off me."

"Okay..." Mako said. He glanced around the room, taking stock of its facilities. Bed obviously. And cabinets containing who knew what, a record player no doubt stocked with any number of explicit titles, a lot of soft furnishings and- To his immense surprise he found himself staring at Korra's back through the window as she pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra. The fading bruises of the leeches were still vivid and dark on her skin. Mako jumped and hastily looked away from the overly convenient window. Right into a mirror providing him with a glimpse of a half-naked Korra pulling her pants and underwear off. No. No, he could not stare at her naked like this. Mako perched on the bed and stared at the floor. This was going to be a very long night. Bolin would probably love being in his position right this second.

* * *

Post-shower - now dressed in her night-wear - Korra dismissed Mako's repeated attempts to sleep anywhere but the bed and pulled him under the covers with her. "I said there was plenty of space," she said. "See? You have that side, I'll take this side." She squirmed under the covers, relishing the soft mattress beneath them. It had been so long since she had anything close to this level of comfort. Idly she tugged at her shirt and toyed with the idea of just removing it. The tea and shower had been warmer than she thought. Her cheeks felt flushed and she just felt... warm. Warmth was welling up from inside and even her skin felt hot. "Oh hey. There's a mirror in the ceiling." She stared up at herself looking down. Her cheeks did look distinctly red.

"Yeah..." Mako murmured, rolling onto his side away from her.

"So... whoever is on the bottom... they can see what the one at the top does?" Korra giggled, her reflection mimicking the action.

"I suppose..." Mako said.

Korra squirmed around a bit more. "Hey; the flooring is... Is that all earth?" She looked over the side. "It's... Oh!" She found a card pinned on the floor. If an earthbender was so inclined they could set the ground vibrating by bending the sand below. Korra reached out and started the process. A rumbling vibration spread through the bed, the buzzing oddly fun. There seemed to be more stuff down here. The bedside table contained a few curious objects whose purpose was not immediately obvious; several bottles of something clear slippery substance in amongst them. And a selection of scrolls plastered with lurid text and warnings about the reader's age. Korra idly drew the top one out and unrolled it. A man and a woman faced each other. They started kissing and then starting taking their clothes off. Korra's gaze darted from image to image as the couple rapidly shed all of their clothes. There was some text beneath each image; whether dialogue or story she did not care. There was some odd positioning of heads in relation to the other person's body - something both of them seemed to enjoy. Then the man was lying between the woman's legs and his- "Oh!" Korra exclaimed, feeling her eyes widen and her cheeks blaze. She glanced up to see Mako watching her. Korra grinned and glanced back down at the scroll, unfurling it further. So that's what it was like. "I never really knew what sex looked like. I mean, I read all these descriptions but I never got the sense of it. Not like this... Wow," she swallowed, unwinding the scroll further. "I never knew you could get anything like this." She looked up at Mako. "Want to see?"

"No. Thank you," Mako said, rolling onto his back. He looked a little flushed.

"Mako?"

"Korra?" he replied.

"Are you still a virgin?" she asked.

"Am I what?" he said hastily.

"Just curious. No need to be shy if you're curious," she smiled at him. "If you don't want this one, I'm sure one of the others will be interesting..."

"I'm not a virgin, Korra. And I can live without seeing those things," he said with a huff. "I've had more than one relationship."

"Oh," Korra said and shuffled closer. "Serious girlfriends, or one-night stand girlfriends? You know, like Asami does. At least they never sounded that serious when she mentioned other girls before.."

"It's not the done thing to discuss someone's sex life like that," Mako said hotly. "I don't know, maybe Asami's comfortable with it-"

"Well. We can talk about yours instead..." A multitude of questions came to mind - formed out of every past discussion and ever moment of curiosity. Was it true about penis' getting hard - no wait, the illustration was pretty clear about that. But then, what the illustration did not make clear was if it really was soft and floppy normally. And that it only got hard when the man was ready to have sex? How did it get soft again? What positions did Mako try and how many times had he done it and each of them? A vision then; the mattress beneath her back, Mako on top of her, both of them naked. And he was between her legs and- Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and now Mako was looking at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Had he somehow not worried about the girl getting pregnant? Was there an easy way to not get pregnant? None of the protagnists in the romance novels ever seemed to worry about the possibility and they never got pregnant - no matter how many times they had sex. Maybe it was not that easy. Maybe it took more than one time to get pregnant. Weird thoughts of Tenzin and Pema now. Nope; not thinking about that. She stared at Mako. Could she ask to see... it? Just what his looked like. Men had hair down there too right? And was it really true their balls needed support like breasts did? It had to hurt when they bounced. "Have you done it with guys too?" was somehow the question she eventually blurted out.

"No," Mako said bluntly.

"Do you want to try?"

"No-" Korra raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Okay, so I have wondered about it... I just think I like girls more." She kept smiling at him and Mako fidgeted. "Okay, so I admit some guys are cute but... no I never wanted to try that with them."

Korra giggled. "Fair enough, just wondering. Hey, do you know if Bolin's still a virgin?"

Mako shrugged. "Think so. I never got the impression things with Haruhi got all that fair. You could ask him yourself." He rolled away from her again.

"Yeah, okay. When I next get a chance." The temptation to hug him from behind now was hard to resist. To be as close to him as she had been with Asami those times. Like with Opal and Kuvira. She wriggled forward, pressing her chest against his back, hooking her leg over his and wrapped her arm around him. He tried to glance back.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to hug you. You're... really warm you know. I guess all firebenders are like this." She glanced up; they looked so cute like this. She wriggled closer still and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You smell so much better now too. And I really didn't peek either." It might have answered her question if she had though.

"How long do you intend to hang onto me like this?" Mako said after a pause.

"As long as I want to."

"I can't sleep like this though." He wriggled but she clung a little tighter. "C'mon, let me go."

"You'll have to do better then that," Korra said. He tried to stand, but that gave her an opening to hook her other leg around him. He turned as she pulled him back down, his hands sinking into the mattress on either side of her, his hips on top of hers. He was getting redder and so was she judging by her reflection. "If you can break free from this I'll leave you alone." He just stared at her. "I'm bored! I want another grappling match."

"And I want sleep," Mako replied grumpily. He pulled away but she tightened her legs around him. With a jerk he flung himself backwards, but she was ready and moved with him. Now she was sitting on his lap and able to wrap her arms around his neck. With a smile she pushed him onto his back.

"Can you break free?" she asked, straddling him.

"You are very strong. I concede defeat. You have won!" Mako said with mock enthusiasm. He sighed. "Now can I go to sleep? Grappling time is over."

"Aw come on; you didn't even try. This was no fun."

"Well, you're just too strong for me," Mako said.

"Fine." Korra pouted and then brightened. "Can I at least have my reward?" she asked.

"Reward?" Mako blinked at her. "What reward?"

"This," she said and darted forward to press her lips against his. Not quite right; much like with Opal she just caught the edge of his mouth. Korra sat up again.

"What was that?" Mako asked as he pushed himself back into a sitting position.

"A kiss. Did you somehow skip those with your partners? Just get right onto the sex?" Korra asked.

"No... I've kissed before. I just don't understand why you kissed me."

"I just wanted to know what it would be like. I..." she looked into his eyes. "I want to kiss you again." She leant forward, thrilled by the sensation as her lips made contact. Mako did not react at first but after a moment his head tilted a little and his lips moved against hers. Oh, that felt good. The heat of his lips, their softness against her own. A need was beginning to form deep within her. Just like with Asami before the interruptions. A need that might have become impossible to ignore if she had kept going with Opal. But this was different. Mako seemed as experienced as Asami with respect to kissing but the experience was so different. There was the tiny nuisance scraching of his stubble against her skin, though that was offset now his hands had come to rest on her back. Mako pulled her closer as his hands inched down her back; in another moment they would be at the edge of her shirt and then... Then he might touch underneath. Just like Asami had.

Korra arched her back, trying to coax him to go further, wanting, needing him to touch her directly. She could not help the short moan as his fingers skimmed across her exposed skin, playing with the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants. Her fingers ran over the back of his neck and she slid them down the back of his collar wanting to feel more of his skin. He smelt of the soap from the bathroom; different again to Asami whose skin always smelt so faintly of her perfume. So different to Opal. Korra wanted more. She pulled back for a moment.

"Korra..." Mako said hazily as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Mako," she replied softy as her gaze flicked across his bare chest and she darted forward to kiss him again. Her arms were around his neck once more, but now she could touch him directly. His skin blazed beneath her fingertips and her hands slid across his back, feeling the assortment of scars in his skin. She stroked along his spine, his back stiffening in response to her touch. His hands were back on her back a moment later, but he did not mimic her action much to her disappointment. She was on the verge of shedding her own top when his hands pushed underneath her shirt and stroked up her back. Korra could not supress another moan. Mako's tongue flicked against hers for a moment, and his body had definitely started to react. Oh. Oh that was different. It was not direct contact - not yet - more something she could almost feel and could not help but be aware of it. She wanted to press against it, see how it felt against her through the thin fabrics she was wearing. Or maybe how it felt without any fabric in the way. The thought made her quiver. No, this first, feel it like this first. If she just wriggled a bit closer then...

Mako pulled away, panting hard. "Korra, enough. We... we have to stop. Before we get too far."

She stared at him, wanting to continue, wanting to get closer. She moved forward but he backed away. She needed this. Needed to resume the kiss, make that untouchable itch more unbearable before finally, and magnificently, relieving it. "Too far?" she asked, as out of breath as he was. Caring about breathing was the last thing on her mind while kissing.

"You know what I mean," he said, glancing away from her.

"Mako..." She wanted him. Right now. "I don't mind if you're my first." Had she really just said that?

"Did... Do you seriously mean that?" Mako gulped. Was she really ready? More kissing sounded good still. And if she kept kissing she would want him to touch her more, but did she really want to go the whole way? "Because I... I think that tea, this room, that scroll is influencing your decisions. I'm not sure you are really into this or into me like that. I think... I think you're only offering because I'm here. You.... you shouldn't just not mind if I'm your first. You should want to do it Korra. And... Nevermind. I'm going to have to say no though."

Korra ducked her head, trying to ignore the impulses still shooting through her, the blazing itch that seemed to be consuming her thoughts. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she said concentrating hard, trying not to stare at his body. A glance at his face and the uneasiness in his eyes was hard to miss.

"It's not you, Korra. You're... well, really attractive. No. More than that; you're really hot. And we're friends, we get on... But."

"But?" Korra prompted.

"But my last relationship ended kinda messily. And because of that I vowed not to sleep with someone I wasn't in love with ever again. And I mean love love. Not like a friend, as... I do love you Korra. But only as a friend. And I don't just want sex for fun, I want it to mean something."

"I think I understand..." Korra murmured, as she sat back and let her arms drop from around his neck. There was a thick smell in the air now, a lustful scent that seemed somehow awkward now things had halted. "I... I love you too. As a f-friend I mean," she said.

"Thank you. And I'm not saying you have to do what I'm doing. Have as much sex as you feel like having Korra. Just... when you're ready. And unless things change an awful lot, I don't think it'll be with me." Mako fidgeted a bit and Korra let herself slide off his lap and onto the bed. He pulled his shirt back on and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the mirrored ceiling.

"Did... did you like the kiss?" Korra asked.

"I did... You kiss," he flushed a little. "Very well. How about you?"

"Oh, it was great," Korra said as she lay down, trying not to squirm too much. Her body was still all worked up and she needed to at least try and ignore it. "Really good. I... I would have kept going. If you hadn't stopped me. I think. And... you're the first... guy I ever kissed."

"First? Kind of an honor," Mako smiled. "Though let me guess; your first ever kiss was with Asami?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I think almost everyone figured us out. And first kisses too. Opal and Kuvira were after her," Korra said wistfully. "Hey Mako?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bolin would agree to kiss me too?" Korra asked. Mako started chuckling. "What's so funny? What is the thought of him kissing me that absurd?"

"No. Not in the slightest. Of course he'll agree to kiss you. Just ask him next time you can get a bit of privacy. Trust me, he'll be thrilled," Mako said.

"I'll look forward to that."

"And don't hold back. Kiss him with everything you've got," he added.

"Are you telling me to have sex with your brother?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No. Well, no, I didn't mean like that. Just... Just give it your all and see what happens."

Korra hummed. "Okay. I might need some practice first..."

"No. I'm not helping with that," Mako deadpanned.

Korra laughed loudly. "Just kidding." They were silent for a few moments. "Mako? You still awake?"

"Regrettably," Mako said wearily.

"I was thinking about love. So... sorry but I'm curious. What you said before; did you not love your girlfriends when you slept with them? And does that mean you've never fallen in love?" Korra asked.

"It's not quite like that. I did love my ex-girlfriends. But compared to some couples, it seemed... pretty weak. Nothing like the kind in those radio dramas of Bolin's. And I wouldn't say I fell in love exactly. It was more-" He cut himself off. "I just don't think I ever experience this true love stuff. But now... I think I want something more like that from a relationship now rather than what I was doing. Or at least, to really care about the person and not just think they're attractive."

"And get the same feelings in return?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Mako said with a smile.

"Do you think... Do you think there's someone out there, who's... not so much waiting for you, but is like someone you're destined to be with?" Korra asked.

"I don't believe in destiny. I believe in choices," Mako said.

"You're going to choose who you fall in love with?" Korra asked propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I don't think you really get a choice in the matter. Heart not the head." Her other hand pressed over her heart for a moment and then tapped her head. "At least... that's what I've heard from Asami and Bolin," she added.

"I didn't mean that," Mako said quickly. "I meant, finding someone to love shouldn't be the end of things. It should be a beginning. And falling for someone doesn't mean you have to be with them. Or doesn't mean you should or will be together forever. And in some cases its pretty bad to wind up like that." Korra hummed to herself. "What?"

"...I just don't understand how you can have all these ex-girlfriends if you're so good with the love advice now. I mean, I'm really new to relationship stuff. So... I have to ask. Why did you break up with them? What happened; did you fight or something? Did they cheat on you, or did you cheat on them?" She trailed off. "Am I asking too much?"

Mako grimaced. "I... I made a lot of mistakes. I was young and trying to figure stuff out - much like you. I needed to act more maturely than I was. My exes too to be honest. We just weren't ready to tackle certain problems together and wound up rushing into things, kissed more than talked, spent more time in bed than actually finding out about each other in terms of anything but the most shallow of things. It all kind of just burnt out." He looked at her. "Over and over again. Things you figure out over time as things go wrong or go right and then go wrong."

"And now? You ready to try again?"

"I'd like to think so," Mako said. "But it's still not going to be with you, Korra."

"Awwww," Korra pouted. "Hey?"

"Yes?" Mako replied.

"I bet next time it'll be for real. And whoever she is, she'll be so lucky to have you," Korra looked kind of wistful.

Mako chuckled. "Whatever makes you think that?"

"Gut feeling. I am the Avatar. Plus you're smart, have awesome skills, you're mature and are very handsome."

"Thanks..." Mako said blinking. "I guess I could say the same for you. Minus the handsome part. Substitute beautiful."

"Awww, thanks Mako."

"And... are you looking for love?" he asked.

"I... don't know," Korra said. "I... want to see what it's like. Sex and love. See what its like to fall in love and see what its like to have sex. Combining both would be even better. I think? But... falling in love has to be wonderful doesn't it? So many love stories; happy, sad and anything in between. Bolin's always talking about love in dramas, I just wonder if something so fantastic can actually exist? But then Aang and Katara's story was so beautiful and it was so much like some of the legends."

"Well, from my limited personal experience, I would say romance stories are always exaggerated and too good to be true. Reality is less picturesque."

"Doesn't hurt to dream though, does it?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. The unexpected still happens. I mean," Mako grinned. "If you asked me a year ago if I thought I would be in bed in a love hotel with the Avatar after I kissed her, I would have told you it was absolutely impossible for someone like me."

Korra laughed. They talked idly, the pauses between questions and responses becoming longer and longer. Talking to Mako was almost like unearthing buried treasure; a lot of effort, but it was more rewarding then it initially seemed. So much to discover between this and the night in the swamp. The conversation grew more personal; Mako's memories of his mother and father - far more detailed than what Bolin held onto. His mother was protective but encouraging. A smart woman who loved to read. His father on the other hand was talkative and fun; capable of spinning the most elaborate bedtime stories to send his kids off to sleep with fantastic imagery in their heads. Sounds like their kids took right after them. Mako eventually asked to sleep again and bid her goodnight. She was half-tempted to kiss his cheek, but they'd agreed on a distance to at least allow sleeping. Best to leave him alone now. She stared at his lips, unable to forget the feel of them against her own not long before. No. He had said no. Korra sighed.

Sex remained a theoretical concept, and one still to experience. There seemed to be a substantial difference when experiencing it, depending if she was with a man or a woman. Making love with Asami would assuredly be very different to having sex with Mako. And one potential partner did not seem to have a greater appeal than the other. Both intrigued her. Both would surely be different. There were some fundamental anatomy differences for one thing - though based on Asami's books there was a way to compensate it seemed. Oh. So that's what those things in the cabinet were. Curious; a momentary temptation and Korra thought better of it. Was it necessary to choose in the end though? Did it have to be a woman or a man? Could it be both? An interesting thought; lying here with Opal and Mako, Asami and Bolin, Opal and Kuvira, Opal and Asami. Maybe Opal and Bolin. Not Mako and Asami though; that was never going to work. She had never formerly thought about it like that. Or was it best to wait for love, like Mako was?

Did it have to grow into more? Would people expect her to start her own family? The notion felt so foreign, so alien. Her own children, new people forming inside her and whom she had to carry and care for. Of course for that to happen she would have to sleep with a man. The sensations of Mako's body so close to hers, pressed so tight against hers came again and she squirmed again, tried not to shake the bed too much and disturb Mako. Or what if it had been Bolin? She still wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. Kiss him, have sex with someone. This whole building existed specifically to allow couples to have sex. How many people all around her were doing it right this second? Was it so good people did it over and over and over again? Well, logically, yes, otherwise the popularity of it would be so much less. Was it possible to start a family if there was no man? If she took Asami or Opal or Kuvira as her partner? But to have them pressed on top of her like Mako or for her to straddle them. What would that be like? No. She was thinking about family. Well, there was adoption, but even then: what kind of mother would she be? A son like Meelo was a terrifying prospect, though a child like Jinora, Ikki or Rowan sounded fine - at least she figured she could cope with raising someone like them. At least there was not an expectation for her like Aang no doubt had to tackle. The necessity of repopulating - and he alone able to. How many kids could a woman have? Was it even possible to take care of kids and be the Avatar? Could she? Would she be able to raise children and be a good mother? Korra glanced over at her bed-mate. Mako was fast asleep. They had agreed to stay on opposite sides of the bed, but she just wanted to be close to him. She wriggled slowly across the mattress until she was almost touching him and until she could feel how warm he was. "Thank you, Mako," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Being at the centre of attention in a social setting was still so very new even the next morning. Grandma Yin was amazingly proud of him and paraded him around her elderly friends, boasting about his turn as a probender in the Fire Ferrets. And in between he was fielding several dozen questions from his younger cousins on all aspects of life in Republic City. A lot of that was the unfortunate downplaying of some of the outlandish ideals the kids had picked up; that the city promised a better life for everyone. While it was true Republic City had radio stars, probending stars, skyscrapers, technology and thousands of people from other tribes, it was not the halcyon, easy life the kids described. Bolin was stuck; he did not want to discourage them and crush their dreams, but he did not want to have them go there and experience how difficult life could be first hand. Meanwhile. the family's paranoia started to get to him. Some aspects of the Equalist attack in Republic City had made the news but people changed the subject quickly in the presence of a stranger if anyone dared speak about it at all. The day passed easily enough, and Kuvira made no move to make contact. If Korra and Mako had gotten to Zaofu then Archie would be due back tomorrow or the day after. Nothing to worry about. Three days later and Bolin was getting worried. No response, no Archie, no Kuvira. Where had she gone? He covered for her saying she was also visiting relatives elsewhere and would be back soon. And there was nothing he could do but wait. The Kuvira addressed the note directly to Opal - she should respond in kind rather then running to Tenzin and have him swoop into the city with Oogie. On the evening of the third day he was helping clean up after dinner and almost missed the radio broadcast at first. It a few took long moments for him to remember where he had heard that same voice before.

"Greetings citizens of Ba Sing Se. I speak now to those non-benders within the city walls. Rejoice; for the time is at hand when thanks to the spirits I shall make everyone in this city equal. For there to be no more benders-" the signal cut out, an announcer hurriedly apologising for the childish prank. Bolin could not supress the shiver of familiarity and his family were very much not assured. Grandma Yin still held her faith in the Earth Queen, but even she did not seem how to deal with the incident. The broadcast marked a tipping point. If there had been rumours before about people plucked from the streets, they paled into the events of the next day as the police swarmed into the area and began arresting a huge number of suspected Equalist allies. Men and women dragged away demanding to know why, others begging for their lives. Scuffles broke out and angry shouts filled the streets. Bolin looked on from the balcony, unsure how to respond as one of his cousins arrived home in tears.

"Yanyu? What? What is it?" Tu asked.

"Lee," she sobbed. "He joked about the Equalists and the police... They started hitting him. Please, do something!" Bolin started moving before he realized he had and rushed out into the chaos of the streets. Fighting two policemen was easy, and it seemed somehow absurd how well he was doing against the pair. These were weak earthbenders. Probending or advice from the actual Avatar? No matter. It was him versus the police; no one else was at all willing to step into help. Most hung back watching while others took advantage of him as a distraction and hurried away from the confrontations. It was only after the second officer fell and a distant figure demanded he stay where he was that Bolin realized he was in trouble.

"Lee, Yanyu, hide!" he said as he ran from the approaching figure. "Stay indoors!" he called over his shoulder. The police would recognize his face and going straight back to his family might plunge them all into trouble. How could he do that to them when they had been so warm, so open and so welcoming? He needed to hide for now. Remain calm and wait for Archie. And if possible lead the police on a false trail - just like being back in the slums again. If Mako had been here, he could lead the cops in a different direction to confound them before doubling back over the rooftops to meet him. Usually that split the pursuers and it was simple to lose them in the slums. Doing this kind of thing alone was much less fun - though at least no one was that close to him. He stopped thirty minutes later, ducking into a narrow alley as he awaited pursuit, his heart hammering in his chest. Nothing to do now but wait and run again if necessary.

Hours passed. It had to be okay now, right? Bolin checked the street and seeing no one in uniform he cautiously headed back towards his family. Maybe cook he could cook for the whole family when he got there. That was going to be a lot of food- Wait. There was something behind him. More figures in dark clothing and wide hats dropped from above. He could take on one opponent, but there were three here. He could still cope. Wait. His attacks were all missing and he was soon on the defensive; unlike the police these were superior benders. Something clipped the back of head and darkness seemed to swallow him in a moment.

* * *

Bolin jerked into wakefulness. He could not move; thick rope around his waist prevented any movement. Someone was moving in the darkness nearby.

"What do you want with me?" he rasped, his mouth parched. "Is this about the police? I'm sorry, but they shouldn't have attacked Lee."

"That does not concern us." A voice said from somewhere ahead of him. "We worry that you defended someone and convinced others he is not allied with the Equalists."

"But he's not," Bolin insisted.

"Not our concern either," the voice replied. A bright light flicked on. The voice droned out a phrase it proceeded to repeat: "There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to real life stuffs the next chapter ( _Eve of the Revolution_ ) will be delayed until 23-10-2015.


	16. Eve of the Revolution

"There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se. There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se." The voice droned on and on, the point of light painful in its intensity. Bolin squirmed, the chair hard against his back, his rope bonds biting into him. His mouth felt parched and his head pulsed with pain. What were they doing? How long had this been going on for now? No Equalists... No. They were here. He and Kuvira had followed them here. And they had Asami. He needed to find her. At least Pabu should be safe back with Grandma Yin. No Equalists... No! Bolin clenched his teeth. He had to hang on. Somewhere in the distance something shifted. Movements, impressions of voices and shouts of alarm. Then; a mass of people moving hurriedly. A door was flung open somewhere beyond the light and between startled blinks he caught impressions of the darkened stone room. A figure surprisingly close to him who whirled in surprise to address the intruder.

"We're under attack!" the newcomer said breathlessly. "Equalists," he added.

"Equalists?" the other man in the room queried in an angry tone. "How close?"

"They're in the main access tunnel. Hundreds of them."

With an exasperated sigh and a sharp crack the lamp extinguished and for a moment Bolin in darkness. Equalists? Here? Bolin struggled in his chair, his bonds no weaker than when he first tried. The Equalist attack should at least mean he could get out of this room. At the same time it might mean he wound up in Amon's clutches. Was either better right now? Dim lighting flickered into life all around the room, and the Dai Li figure gestured at him. With a screech of metal on stone, Bolin's chair moved forwards. "Make sure everyone is prepared," the older Dai Li who had been droning said.

"Of course," the other man replied.

The Dai Li dragged Bolin out of the room, down a dingy, damp corridor to jail cell. The man severted his rope bonds roughly, but before he could rub feeling back into his limbs or even attempt earthbending, the door ahead of him was flung open. A glimpse of hopeful, curious faces as he fell inside. Every expression darkened in the same moment, a singular spark of hope extinguished as the door clanged shut and locked with a screech of metal. Who were these people? And why were they imprisoned? He had to get out. Get free. But the walls, floor and ceiling; all metal. Nothing for him to use. There was nothing he could do. Bolin slumped back against the wall, relieved at least to be out of that light. The others imprisoned with him crowded against the bars, eager to see what was coming as the sounds of conflict grew louder by the second.

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors had come back for her. Asami strove to hide the fluttering excitement the nurses's words evoked in her chest. The disappointment tempered the emotion easily; as much as they had tried, the attempt had come a fraction too late. Could she have gone with them this time though? They had some form of assistance - or so the nurses said from the garbled reports of the aftermath and those left behind at the camp. Maybe their companions could have managed to get her father away too. Or maybe they could have simply rescued him and left her behind to face Amon alone. Asami sneered to herself. Why were they even hanging onto her? A few modifications and some sabotage did not justify the expense of keeping her around and alive in addition to ferrying her father too. She was worthless, had been worthless since Amon dragged her from the mansion. For the first time in a long while her thoughts turned to Korra. How had she handled the public accusations? Republic City still thought of her as a criminal, a willing participant with the Equalist's plans. A turn-coat waiting to betray the Avatar at a the right moment, a cold-hearted seductress who used her wiles to make Korra lower her guard and allow her to get closer than anyone else. No. Korra would not believe that for a moment. Would she? No. Asami needed to believe Korra would not be convinced by any of the slanderous accusations made about her. But how about Mako and Bolin? 

Were the trio safe back in Republic City? Were the Equalists attacking the capital even now? It had been a while since she had last convinced herself to listen to the radio. At least with Amon here there was no way for anyone back there to lose their bending. Korra, Mako and Bolin would still have their bending. And not just because Amon would be unable to stay quiet if he had successfully stripped the ability from Korra. Asami sighed. It seemed all too likely her friends knew she had turned down the first rescue attempt. The Kyoshi warriors would have responded to Iroh. And Iroh could easily have communicated with Korra. What would he or Korra have made of her refusal to flee? Would they conclude - like that one Kyoshi warrior - that she was now aligned against them? That the Equalists had somehow swayed her in the past weeks? Or perhaps she had always had the inclination to seek the elimination of bending? She smiled for a moment. Iroh telling her he wished all Equalists were like her; the desire to not have to rely on bending rather than seeking it's elimination. Pity the people here had driven the mind-set to the extreme necessity of the latter.

There was a faint tremor in the deck. They must have reached their next destination; the airship was docking. Asami sighed. And just where were they now? Predictably enough, Amon entered the infirmary a few minutes later - the nurses saluting as he passed.

"Miss Sato," Amon greeted her.

"Amon," she said, her throat tight.

"I must thank you for your continued patience. It is with the greatest pleasure I can inform you we have arrived in Ba Sing Se."

Asami jumped to her feet. "Then-"

"Yes." Amon gestured to the nurses. "Please see Mister Sato delivered to the medical team." The nurses nodded and began disconnecting the equipment. Within moments they were able to wheel the bed and its patient out of the room.

"I'm going with him," Asami said. Amon's hand closed on her arm, halting her in her tracks.

"Not just yet, Miss Sato. Please; allow the doctors to examine him first. I have... another matter I require your assistance with. Do not worry; your father is now in the best hands imaginable," Amon said coolly. Asami cast one last glance at her father's bed as it vanished down the corridor.

"Alright," she said. The familiar drone of the airship's engines had already faded and the craft's running lights were off as she walked down the gangplank. The airship rested in the centre of a dimly lit, walled compound. It looked somewhat like they were in a wealthy residential area but it was too dark to see much of the city at present. It felt as is it was somewhere just past midnight. The realization felt strange; she had not cared about the time of day for almost a month now. Hordes of Equalists were unloading equipment from the airship and ferrying it down a steep slope under the ground. Amon guided her away from the underground entrance and towards a cluster of nearby buildings. He halted as a old man flanked by curious guards in green uniforms and wide-brimmed hats approached them.

"Amon," the man said smiling. His gaze immediately flicked to her and his grin widened almost imperceptibly. Asami resisted the urge to shiver.

"Kwan," Amon replied with a nod. "Miss Sato, this is Magistrate Kwan."

Kwan bowed to her. "Miss Sato. A pleasure to finally meet you." She nodded vaguely, glancing towards the underground for a hint of where her father wound up. "I trust your trip was comfortable?"

"As much as it could be," Asami replied distractedly.

"Good, good," Kwan said. "Now, if I might have a word with you Miss Sato, Amon?"

Asami blinked and looked at him. "What is this about?"

Kwan looked around, seeming nervous. "Please." He gestured towards the structure nearby. "Let us go somewhere more private. I suspect you are tired after your long trip; I will provide refreshments."

"Thank you, Kwan," Amon replied. He pressed his hand into the small of her back. Not much display of force, but a touch more intimate than felt comfortable. Asami repressed another shiver, and trailed after Kwan, Amon at her side. How could she have remained with him for so long? Kwan seemed no better, something fake in every one of his movements. The old man lead them inside to a room reminiscent of an office. Cabinets and drawers filled the walls, and a single sheet of paper lay on the desk. Kwan took a seat on the opposite side of the table and gestured Amon and Asami into the chairs facing it.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Please," Amon said.

"No. Thank you," Asami replied, eyeing the paper. Kwan smiled.

"Some tea for Amon. And in the absence of tea; for you Miss Sato." He pushed the paper forward. Familiar. A moment of distance and memories of her old life came flooding back. A bank document. Unexpected but so mundane in this would be office and in the early hours of the morning. Here the amounts, there the destination and- Asami blinked at the source account and re-read the page from the start. The described transaction would transfer every single yuan of her inheritance into Kwan's account. The document was all but complete - it lacked only her thumbprint and a signature.

"What... What is this?" She was almost ready to laugh. Asami re-read the paper. There was no other way to interpret the text as written. So, this was what they needed her for. For all Amon's ideals about equality and compassion, for all her father's supposed importance, this was why she was still here. This was why her father still lived. The personal fortune of the Tan family - all that remained of her mother's name and birthright - the Equalists wanted her money. If she completed the form everything really was lost. The last bright spot she clung to, the little fantasies of somehow getting the money and leaving everything behind to at least try and start again. Had Amon not taken enough from her that he now wanted this too? But faced with the paper it was hard to feel much of anything. Did it matter if she lost this now too? If it truly was all she had left, what good could it do her now? Why hang on? No. She would not simply roll over for Amon, not simply give in to the man who took everything. "I should have known this would be what I was needed for."

Amon sighed. "How quickly you forget, Miss Sato. I gave you permission to leave us-"

"At the expense of leaving my father with you," she snapped in response.

"-several times. Yet you chose to remain," Amon continued without missing a beat. "You are here because you did not take the opportunities offered to you. And you refused a rescue mission on behalf of some... mysterious savior. Magistrate Kwan here has gone to great lengths to hide us and provide facilities for the care and protection of your father. It is on account of his dedication to the cause that he has done so until now. As vast as his fortune is, he cannot continue indefinitely. Kwan requires additional resources."

"So my inheritance was the price all along," Asami said, her chest numb.

"Miss Sato, you misunderstand the situation. With your contribution-" Kwan's smile was too large, too perfect, too hungry for comfort. "-I will be able to provide your father with the best doctors in the city. And I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to help him recover." he had placed his hand over his heart and was looking at her earnestly.

"This would not be a bad arrangement for you, Miss Sato," Amon added.

Asami licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Won't anyone be suspicious, that I, a wanted criminal, was somehow able to sign this document? And why can't I just hire these same doctors?"

Kwan smiled and leant back in his chair. "I can easily pass it off as a result of the Ba Sing Se police arresting you, and that you personally paid a hefty sum for your release. You would have been remaindered into custody of the Fire Nation royal family for your crimes but-" He chuckled. "The diplomatic procedure would take time and you might easily be lost in the cracks as paper-work went missing. You are free to refuse - if you think as a wanted felon you could possibly find, contact and hire people to help you."

His smile was not comforting. If this was all they needed her for, she would quickly become disposable. Whatever had kept her alive up until this point would be gone and she would be useless to Amon. She needed time. "My father first." She stared into Kwan's eyes. "I will sign this document when my father is in a good condition. When he's healthy."

Kwan's next smile was faker than any of the others, a frown almost forming on his brow. "Miss Sato, you must be aware that I am not making a request of you."

"My condition stands," Asami shot back. Kwan's hand slammed onto the table.

"I asked you nicely," he growled, all pretense at charm gone. "But you didn't seem to like that, did you? Don't think for a second this is the only way." His next smile reminded her of some underwater predatory creature, its prey helpless and cornered. "I can just as easily accomplish this with nothing more than your dead body. No one wants to let money languish in some account no one can get at. Be sensible. Bloodshed is so unnecessary. But if it comes to it..."

Asami sat rigid, forcing her features into a mask and not reacting to the outburst or the threat. There was no protection to be had. If she did not sign the document, she and her father would certainly die. If she did sign, well... hopefully at least either she or her father would live. The pit in her stomach deepened. This was still bad, wrong and irrevocable. Permanent. The end of everything she had known, her whole life changing beyond recognition. If freedom was even possible anymore she would face it with nothing more than the clothes on her back. Less even; she would need to hide, disguise herself. Cut her hair short, change her style, her clothes. Food. No. If Bolin and Mako could survive with nothing, so could she. But the cost to not sign was far too high.

At least her hand did not tremble as she picked up the pen and scrawled her name on the indicated line. She jammed her thumb into the ink pad with a little too much force. Maybe - if she was lucky - the print would be illegible and they would have to prepare a whole new document. No such luck; her thumb print was crisp and clear on the paper. Should have deliberately smeared it on the paper. No. Even that might not have been enough. For a moment she wanted to snatch the paper up and tear it into confetti, but instead she forced herself to sit back and set the pen carefully down on the desk. Kwan plucked the paper up and peered at her signature. "Wise choice, Miss Sato. If you will both excuse me?" No choice at all.

Amon nodded, but Asami just stared ahead, all the implications of what she had just done still churning through her head. "Miss Sato."

"Yes?" Her voice sounded unnaturally calm. She should be shivering, crying, pleading, trying to strangle the maddening individual beside her. But she did not. Asami replied as if this was any other occasion she had spoken to Amon.

"I need you to do something for me, if you are willing to help us further."

Why not? She had nothing to lose. "Of course," she said, biting off the words, ignoring the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"Good. There are specific communication channels in use across the city. I would like to be able to take control of them as and when it becomes necessary." Just like back in Republic City then. That voice, preaching to everyone who would listen. She wanted to squirm away from the man, refuse this request. She could not possibly assist him, help with his terrorist endeavor. But if she refused; she had little more to offer beyond her technical skills. No choice.

"Fine," she said, trying not to clench her teeth.

"Excellent," Amon said. "You can begin in the morning, for now-"

"I'll start now," Asami interrupted, blinking rapidly. She forced a charming smile. "Why wait?"

"Commendable, Miss Sato." Amon sounded pleased. "Commendable. This way." He lead her out of Kwan's office and under the ground. The underground chambers echoed with footsteps and people moving. How much was down here? They entered a tall building nearby; a massive warehouse. Strange, squat metallic figures stood in ranks inside.

"What... what are those?" she asked, peering at the strange mechanisms. There were like nothing she had ever seen before. No; not quite. They looked like something her father had idly sketched close to a decade ago. The reality was cold and imposing. The figures looked sinister in a way she could not quite articulate.

"Your father's greatest work," Amon replied. "Mechatanks. Pure platinum. They are invulnerable to earth and firebenders. The tire tracks are rubber and the interior is fully insulated making them invulnerable to lightningbending. Their strength is theoretically enough to resist water based attacks and the cockpits are water-tight. In addition they are capable of generating electrical charges sufficient to incapacitate any bender. Their mechanical strength is enough to smash through stone. I think it is somewhat fitting that they will now protect their creator."

There had to be a weakness in the design. Some oversight. But she could not think of one, could not even see a place to start looking. Nothing else the Equalist's demonstrated came remotely close to the horrific potential of these machines. Amon kept on walking and she followed, trying not to keep looking back at the machines; the mechatanks.

At the far end of the building was rank upon rank of shelving. "Cables, relays. I want to override any frequency within the city. There are technical notes from the original construction here. These maps of the city will indicate the relay towers." He gestured at the shelves as he spoke. "I trust you will not... displease me. Now if you will excuse me; I have other... business to attend to. Carry out my request and nothing shall befall you. Please," he beckoned to a nearby Equalist guard. "When you tire inform this man and he will show you to your room." Amon turned to the guard. "Please find a suitable room for Miss Sato in our... guest suite." It sounded like he was smiling and close to laughing. Asami turned away to stare at the components and the maps.

Layers upon layers in the city. Equalist camps hidden in between them and interlinked with a bewildering web of tunnels. It was hard to concentrate now. She had to escape. She had left it far too late now. Find a way to escape with her father and tell Korra. No, tell anyone who would listen each and every one of Amon's secrets. That he lied to everyone. And after; she needed to go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere she and her father could have peace. Somewhere no one would ever think to look for them. Somewhere they could rebuild their lives as much as they were able, starting with absolutely nothing.

In the days that followed, Asami stalked along endless corridors, her Equalist guard duty ever trailing behind her as she dragged cables and wired them into the necessary networks. The man was there to keep her on the right path. But he was not Amon; he missed so many little things. Her wiring was more complicated than it needed to be, terminated in odd places and doubled back on itself. Amon's second network flowed to two nexuses; a control panel in Kwan's warehouse and, much more secretively, to Asami's room.

* * *

Amon had long since stopped trying to recall the names of his subordinates. Names were a luxury for later. When the revolution was complete. For now, masks made them impossible or perhaps simply unnecessary. At least no one seemed to expect him to remember. A messenger interrupted his conversation with Kwan. "Sir; we've defeated and captured Dai Li operatives in the Kansai and Ghanzou districts. The tunnel systems in both regions are now under our complete control."

"Excellent," Amon replied, smiling beneath the mask. "We should expect the Dai Li to begin their retaliation soon. See that this news is cascaded out to the other division leaders." The other man dithered. "Something else?" Amon asked.

"When we took the tunnels we found large numbers of imprisoned Earth Kingdom citizens. They were captured under suspicion of Equalist sympathies but none are aligned to our cause. According to the prisoners, the Dai Li have been suppressing any knowledge of our organization."

"Noted." Amon waved the man away and turned to Kwan. "You assured me the Dai Li would be ignorant of our presence until our operations began? How can this have happened?"

"If your numbers had not grown so vast then yes, that would have been the case. As it is, there are thousands following you now." Kwan shrugged. "It was simply not possible to suppress any and all rumors with so many at work. I can assure you: the Dai Li know nothing of our current location."

Amon refrained from responding. Kwan and his Dai Li associates had been so easily bought with Hiroshi Sato's wealth. Amon was not so naive to be unaware of Kwan's ultimate goal; escape the Earth Kingdom as the revolution occurred and buy citizenship in the Fire Nation. Somewhat futile; the Fire Nation would be their next target after the Earth Kingdom - any weath Kwan had now would only be his for a short while. Still, he would allow him to have a short while of being a little richer than he was at present. For now at least the man had hidden them from the Queen while they prepared. Expensive, but necessarily vital to the operation. And an easy cover; the Queen so quickly bought into the lie Kwan spun about constructing an earthbending sporting arena and was currently engaged in heavy excavations the foundations she had left the site well alone to facilitate a hasty construction. Kwan liked to brag about the revenue the arena would rake in - something that delighted the monarch no end. Absurd man; so excited over purely imaginary money - money he would not only not receive, but that he had no intention of passing onto the Queen. And it was not as if he gained much from insisting on the Tan family inheritance; Asami's wealth was a drop in the ocean next to the man's existing finances. But a deal was a deal.

Another Equalist burst into the room. "Sir. We found one of the Avatar's companions among the Dai Li prisoners."

Amon leant forward. "Which?"

"The earthbender; Bolin."

Was the Avatar here too then? As per the last broadcast from the decoy airship, Korra had pursued them to the south rather than utilising the sabotaged vessel. The crew had failed to report in for some time now - and it remained plausible the Avatar had indeed made it to the city. More plausible than whoever had been on the decoy vessel. Hard for the Avatar to be easily reunited with her companions and thus an interesting turn of events. He had another pawn in the game now. He toyed with the idea of having Bolin brought here and taking a certain enjoyment in suppressing his bending. No. Let the boy think they had overlooked him for now. Find a better use for him as the opportunity arose. The lieutenant entered the room. "We stand ready."

"Excellent. Tell me, how is the riot in the Sichuan district? I would prefer it if it could possibly coincided with the Queen's speech," Amon said.

"I shall ensure it does. Mei's unit is already in place and I can add others," the lieutenant replied. "Magistrate Wang has hired some three hundred men to add to the confusion. More than enough to distract the imperial troops."

"Sir? The earthbender?" the first Equalist asked.

"Earthbender?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Bolin," Amon replied.

"Then the Avatar-"

"Might be here, yes," Amon replied. "Leave him for now. If she is here, the Avatar will inevitably come looking for him. And when she does, we will have the perfect opportunity. The moment she confronts me..." Amon smiled. "We will be able to show the whole of Ba Sing Se the moment she fails. The moment all the Avatars fail."

"What about the Sato woman?" the Lieutenant asked.

Amon shrugged. "She belongs to us now. Do not mention Bolin unless necessary." He paused. "Curious. I wonder if she could possibly betray her friends again? Her father is such useful leverage." And keeping him like that would necessitate ensuring Hiroshi stayed unconscious for longer still. Small price for the boon of his daughter's skills. Her paternal love made her weak and she clung so futilely to the hope of his recovery, never suspecting Hiroshi should have recovered long before. Whatever did she think of his repeated visits to his bedside? Some romantic notion of care no doubt. Maybe when the revolution was over; maybe then Hiroshi could re-awaken. A repayment - less than what she had paid. No. What she deserved. If not for her then the Avatar might be dealt with already. Regardless, it would be enough to keep her quiet.

"She has given us all her resources now. Why do you hang onto her?" Kwan asked.

"Never eliminate a piece before it's value is completely expended, Kwan. You are clearly not a military man." Kwan sniffed, annoyed by the comment. "Miss Sato still has her uses. And thanks to her father's continued incapacity, I will see her provide the recompense for his past failure. Thanks to her we do not control either of the capitals." He cut himself off. The role came first. "At least..." Amon smiled. "At least when the city falls to us, our operatives in Republic City can take solace in our new bastion of enlightenment and freedom. There are few places better designed for defense than here."

"The anti-monarchy groups help," the lieutenant added.

"They do," Amon almost laughed. "So zealous. Willing to do anything to remove the Queen from power. We know the members?" The lieutenant nodded. "Good. Ensure they are restrained once the revolution has commenced. Any benders in the group are to be dealt with first. Bring them to me as soon as we have control."

* * *

Kuvira slapped her foot against the ground and closed her eyes. Another tunnel right below her. Another place to investigate. Ba Sing Se was simple enough to figure out - with seismic sense at least. The tunnels were here to conceal secrets from the public. Secrets for how many generations now? Su had once told her of Toph's mission to sweep the city forty years previous and search for any remnants of the Dai Li remaining. For a decade or more the organization was all but extinct. But time moved inevitably on; the Avatar died and Toph was who knew where by now. With no restraints Hou Ting's influence grew and from all Kuvira witnessed, it seemed the Dai Li thrived under her.

A few well placed queries, some casual conversation, and holding her emotions in check; sufficient payments for the information necessary. The hierarchy under the Queen was not terribly complex and there was as yet no direct heir to the throne. In the event of her removal as Queen, control would temporarily pass to the government as they figured out which branch of the family tree to pluck their new ruler from. Kuvira scowled. Their new, possibly inept, likely corrupt and definitively ineffective ruler. She was not about to let that happen again.

Kuvira shook her head and with a quick glance around, levered up the nearest access panel. No sensations of movement from below. No one here just yet. Kuvira dropped inside and sealed the panel shut behind her. A moment to visualize the city. A map right now would make this so much easier, but the chances of one mapping this network beneath the streets was unlikely. She would need to work with what she knew. Kuvira aligned herself with the street above. Behind her was the outer edge of Ba Sing Se and Bolin. Ahead of her was the palace and the heart of the city. Kuvira strode forward, staying light on her feet. The Dai Li were supposedly expert earthbenders; it should not take much to draw their attention. She carried on walking and met no one. Kuvira frowned. It seemed so unlikely she could have so completely evaded detection, but still the tunnels remained quiet. Nothing. Not even when she slammed her foot down to check the surrounding area again. Nothing nearby. Surely the Dai Li would have noticed her by now?

The Gokongwei's confirmed the organization was still here and active. Unlike her predecessor, Hou Ting had taken direct control of the organization while on the throne. She at least had that much sense to keep such a devastating secret force under her remit; a pity that her sense had a knock-on cost to the rest of the kingdom. Wait. Movement ahead. Kuvira flattened herself against the tunnel wall a few steps from where it intersected into a larger passageway. Dai Li. But they were not coming for her. They did not even glance in her direction. Something had happened, something far more pressing than a singular intruder. Kuvira trailed after the group, hanging back far enough to avoid obvious detection. Faint sounds echoed off the wall, shrieks of pain, fizzles of electricity; the sounds of conflict. The Dai Li ahead of her moved increasingly faster and at the tunnel's end, sprinted around a corner and into battle. Kuvira paused in the tunnel and peered after them.

The Equalists. She had finally found them. Masked troops were advancing through the cavern beyond; many swiftly knocked down by Dai Li attacks, but there were more Equalists behind them. Sparks and bolos rushed through the air, rock hands and rough stone chunks flung in response. For a moment the battle seemed equal. Then the tide turned. The Dai Li were losing; they fought bitterly but in between the cracks of electricity, it became clear that the earthbenders were falling faster than the Equalists. Kuvira slapped her foot down again. There was a panel nearby; a good enough hiding place. One final check on the battle; and she darted into the concealed pit, closing the panel behind her. Placing both hands on the rock panel above her she concentrated. The battle came alive via sensation, the whispers of shouts, the slam of footsteps and bodies on the rock floor. The wrenching tear as rock ripped from the ground to form new projectiles. She needed to know more; needed to know just what the Equalist's planned to do here. Remove bending naturally. But why operate in the tunnels? Amon revelled in spectacle before; what kept him lurking in the dark? She expected rumours, some hints of a goal. But people were extremely hestiant to say anything about the Equalists. How long had Amon been in the city, and just how many could he have laid his hands on in that interim?

A decision; her goals more closely aligned with the Equalists than the Dai Li right now. Kuvira smirked. So strange; the Equalists remained a fundamental risk; she could not afford to lose her abilities for a moment. And yet; they would remove these more dangerous member of the Queen's forces for her. Time passed and the battle above quietened, the movements slowing, and the frenzy fading. Unconscious Dai Li breathing fitfully. Equalists began dragging prisoners away, others moving off further down the tunnels. Patience. Wait for the right target. There; a lone Equalist heading back up the tunnel she had followed. An earth cone to pin them, a blow to the back of the head to render them unconscious. Simple. The uniform fit well enough; Kuvira dumped her clothes into the concealed pit and dragged the woman to a side tunnel. The uniform should be disguise enough - at least until someone found the missing Equalist. Hopefully she would be elsewhere by then. In the maze of tunnels down here it could be days before the anyone found the woman - if Kuvira was lucky.

Kuvira walked as if she belonged to the Equalists. Confidence was key; do nothing to attract attention. It was strange to move within in among the group now, the people she despised. Su had gotten much from the captured spies in Zaofu, but the internal dynamics had been a mystery until now. It became quickly clear there were no ranks, nothing to distinguish one Equalist from the next. No one was more important than anyone else. Somehow appropriate; equalize bending, equalize the organization. And yet; Amon was still the unquestioned leader of the group. Kuvira resisted the urge to sigh; the group seemed inherently hypocritical. Now; hopefully someone would let slip what she needed to know - asking directly felt too risky. The Equalists still in the area were sweeping through a series of chambers branching off from the main tunnel. The buzz of conversation ahead slowly resolved into coherency.

"Hey, release us too!" a voice called. The floors, walls and ceiling were all metal here. Deep alcoves lined each side of the corridor, each boundered by metal bars and filled with people. Prisoners of the Dai Li.

"Shut up," an Equalist snarled, smacking his hand against the bars. "We'll let you out soon as Amon has cleansed you." The prisoner flinched and cowered away, the others in the cell mimicking his action as they tried to get as far away from the Equalists as they could. Benders. Wait. The crowd shifted, revealing a familiar person slumped on the ground. Bolin. She forced herself to act casual. Why was he here? He should be with his family and out of the way. And hopefully in a position to meet and distract Korra with his feelings. It ought to be a natural escalation after everything she had said. Now this. Rescuing him was possible, but she could not easily do so with this many Equalists. Plentiful metal but... Wait. Asami should be here too; the airship she was on would have come here. And she, more than anyone else, might be a better route to the information Kuvira craved. But who was Asami aligned with at present? Korra insisted Asami could not possibly be with the Equalists. Maybe she was right. But maybe not. Maybe Asami was now aligned against the Avatar; there were studies on kidnapping cases were such a thing had happened. Either way, it did not matter too much. Bolin was innocent enough to ask for the information without thinking; based on every conversation on the way here, the pair had to be close enough for Asami to not think twice about why he was asking. If Kuvira primed him with the right question.

The bulk of the Equalists were moving away now, heading back down the tunnels, the prisoners still cowering away from the bars. Bolin did not even look up. Good. Kuvira followed the group; they moved too freely, too confidently to be always on edge. Wherever they were going was a safe haven - and one hidden by someone with power and influence in the city. Most likely the result of bribing one or more of the officials? Based on the Kyoshi warrior's summary of events, if Asami was here, she would be close to her father. And her father - unless miraculously recovered - still required medical care. Simple. Kuvira made her movements stiffer. She clutched an arm against her side and deliberately labored her breathing.

Few even glanced at her as she exited the tunnels into an artificial cavern nearby. A few pained words to a nearby Equalist soon sent her towards the infirmary. She limped and stumbled towards the squat, two story building convincingly enough, but staking out the centre itself was just going to draw attention as to was going in. There were more Dai Li panels here; all empty of any waiting surprises. No Dai Li waiting patiently to strike when the Equalists lead expected it. Something of a shame; more chaos would be an even better mask for her movements. At least the Equalists could have no idea these were here. Easy to slip inside the closest and wait. Her breathing sounded so loud in the confined space; she ignored it, concentrating only on what she could feel through the rock. There. A set of footsteps, a flutter of a heartbeat. One she felt a few times before; unmistakable. Asami Sato was walking nearby.

* * *

The door flew open and Asami jumped. Equalists rushed into the room and dropped other wounded members onto the spare beds as they groaned and grimaced with pain.

"What...?" Asami asked.

"Apologies, Miss Sato," Ai said as she hurried into after them. "The common ward is full; this was intended for another general ward before you arrived." She grimaced as she turned to the nearest bed.

"What happened to them?" Asami asked, staring at the sucession of injuries.

"The Dai Li," Ai replied grimly.

"Can... can I help?" she asked as the occupants of the beds writhed and groaned.

"Oh! Yes," Ai said brightly. "Please."

It was a repayment of sorts - for everything Ai, Kaji, Akira and Reki had done over the past weeks. Without them, her father might never have even made it here, might not have survived when the stroke left him immobile on the deck. There was no way Asami could agree with the Equalist ethos but she refused to stand idly by and allow people to suffer while she did nothing.

Asami kept working as long as she was able, but at last she could not stop yawning. It had been hours, and yet Ai was still going. Asami apologized and stumbled away from the infirmary. She was too tired to do any good anymore, but the others - they were nothing short of amazing. If only they were not aligned with Amon. If only they had not succumbed to a prejudice. Her room here was not far, but by the time she reached it, it felt too troublesome to do more than kick her boots off. She slumped on her bed and after a moment of forcing her eyes to stay open, sat up and clicked the hidden radio on. This particular channel one was wired to a microphone she had secreted in the rafters of her father's medical ward. Once more, Asami regretted not getting a similar device into Amon's lair or Kwan's office. Possibly for the best; doing either massively increased the risk of detection. The resulting audio from the infirmary was faint and almost lost in the babble of voices, but if she concentrated, she could just about make out a conversation.

"Dai Li have a load of prisoners," one voice said with a sharp wince on the last syllable.

"Yeah," a second voice agreed. "We let all the non-benders out... But we figured we'd leave the rest for Amon."

"Naturally," Ai said brightly. "Could you just- thanks."

"That Sato woman; she's not coming back, right?" the first voice asked.

"Oh - I don't think so - press here please. Great. Now... There we go! I think she's exhausted herself," Ai replied. A pause. "What? You still don't trust her?" Another pause. "Oh, come on! Look how much she did for all your comrades. She's totally on our side now." Asami smiled. At least Ai believed in her. Shame it was a lie. No matter what happened, she wanted to ensure Ai had a good life after this was over.

"Can't be too careful," the second voice said. "And look; don't tell anyone this, but Wang told me they found her earthbender friend earlier."

"The Fire Ferret?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, that's him," the first voice said. "Can't remember the guy's name, but Yukina said she recognized him right off. What is he doing here?" A long pause, the sounds of the other conversations in the ward too faint to make out.

"Maybe it means the Avatar is here," Ai said at last.

"Doesn't matter if she is." That sounded like Akira. "Amon'll take care of her this time." He chuckled. "Now that is a fight I would pay to see."

"Bit sick isn't it?" the first voice. "Not like she has any chance." He started laughing too. The second voice joined in too.

"Enough of that," Ai said sharply. "The Avatar's... just misguided," she said. "And chained to the past. It shouldn't be a fight. It's more like it'll be her freedom. Amon will free her too."

Asami barely heard the rest of the conversation and soon clicked the radio off. It could only be Bolin. How? How could he possibly be here? Wait. The second rescue; the Kyoshi warriors had reinforcements that time - and if the chatter was to be believed, their forces included two men. No. That did not necessarily follow; the organization had long since allowed men, ever since Sokka became the first. She could still hope; there was still a chance. Mako and Bolin could have come for her. And if they were here, could Korra be here too?

* * *

News of her assistance in the infirmary seemed to ripple through the ranks. The Equalists grew increasingly relaxed around Asami and she did as little as she could to provoke any curiosity or suspicion. Or perhaps it was because her direct usefulness to the cause was over. Sure, she could wire in the communication channel just as Amon wanted, but it was not something only she could do. Either way; she could probably run away without problem now. Possibly even escape successfully, but to what end? Inevitable arrest, trial and absolutely no means of defending herself. That was what awaited her outside; an exchange of one prison for another. She did not want that. Asami continued to work, and held onto hope.

Her apparent subservience made the double-edged nature of her task that much easier. More wires than necessary, better connections, more interlinks. More movements in and around the Equalist staging area. More chances to observe, though none of it comforting. The Equalists were stockpiling explosives. Asami almost did a double-take when she first saw the crates stamped with stark warnings. Just what did they have planned? Why did they have mining explosives; whose use was primarily for carving deep into the mountainside and removing the very tops of mountains? There was enough here to destroy a mountain; more than enough to level the entire city.

Asami needed to know why. Had to know what they planned. The lack of active observation gave her opportunity to smuggle a few necessities into her room. A mask, a black uniform, a shock glove. The device still induced bitter feelings; her self-defence design used to suppress and incapacitate benders. No. Not now. She had so much to apologize and atone for. At least now it was simple enough to now pass herself off as just another Equalist. Her guard barely glanced as she strode out of the block her room was in - just another Equalist now. All she had to do was move as casually as she could. Everyone underestimated her; no one thought she had any spirit left. She had plenty and a rebellious streak besides.

Asami sauntered back towards the stacked crates of explosives and the pair of Equalists currently wiring detonators into material from the crate. "Hey, that's pretty awesome," she said in an awkward, broad water tribe accent.

The female Equalist glanced up at her. "You think?"

"Yeah," Asami said emphatically. "Wish I got to do that kind of thing. All I get to do is scrub the toilets." She glanced around. "Just between us, that Sato woman's a pig. The state she leaves that place in..."

"Urgh." The male Equalist snickered. "I feel ya, sister. But this here's a job for the professionals."

"Yeah," the female Equalist added. "We mess this up... Well. First we all die. Then we leave a massive, massive hold under Kwan's construction site. Then we'd have to deal with Amon. And I don't think being dead is going to stop him getting to us. Spirits'll help him hunt us down and... Yeah. Don't want to find out what happens then. We only got one shot at this."

"So," Asami said leaning against a crate, breaking down the components in her head. All Future Industries stock. All benign - at least intended to be so. She tried not to think of just what she was leaning against. "What we gonna blow up?"

"The palace. Gonna tear that whole thing down to rubble. Big bang," the man said chuckling. "Real big bang," he stressed.

Asami suppressed the shiver that ran through her. "Wow." Her throat felt tight. "Hope I get to see it go."

The Equalists did not seem to notice her trembling. "I almost guarantee you will. Hopefully. Well. Depends on what the Queen says when Amon gets to her. Or maybe Amon'll give the order anyways. Or the spirits'll tell him to do it." He looked up at her. "And if you don't mind?" He gestured at the half-assembled bomb. "I want to blow up the palace not myself. You mind letting us concentrate and go someplace else?"

"Yeah, we all have our jobs. Get back to your toilets."

"Sorry," Asami said and hastily wandered away. Blow up the palace? That was far worse than she had ever suspected Amon would go. He was always preaching about equality and peace. At worst perhaps Amon might have laboriously dragged every bender in the city dragged in front of him to do what he did. But it seemed there was another plan at work here, and helping Amon was accruing a greater and greater cost. What had she facilitated with those handful of favors he had asked for? All those little fixes to help get her father here faster. No. It had been to help Amon get here faster and she had not even noticed.

Bolin. Bolin needed her help. But so did her father. Maybe... Maybe it would be possible to get them both out. Bolin could help her. If he could get them somewhere secluded down here, at least he could then earthbend them out of here. It would take a while and they would be in darkness almost the entire time, but if she pushed the bed and Bolin tunneled... No one would be able to find them or track them. Her heart skipped a beat. Korra. Korra would come looking for Bolin, she was sure. Did she still believe in her enough? Would Korra take Asami too if she came for him?

* * *

More chatter on the wires. Reports of operations, progress through the tunnels, the number of Dai Li operatives captured. There; an odd report. An Equalist who lost her uniform sometime during a pitched skirmish with the Dai Li. Asami tensed for a second, but soon relaxed. They were not referring to the stolen uniform folded beneath her bed. The discussion seemed to relate to a more recent event - one inw which the Equalists were sure they had captured all the Dai Li. The timing was terrible. Now they would be checking Equalists more closely. Her disguise was not worth a thing without familiarity with the Equalists. She had not even thought of a false name and it was not as if she could trust that pair working on the bombs to vouch for her.

But there was a traitor or some saboteur within the Equalist ranks - or at least that was how it seemed. Who was it? A Kyoshi warrior? Korra? Mako? Mako was highly likely; he would come for his brother no matter the cost. But a Dai Li spy was much more likely. She scanned the frequencies for a short while longer and reluctantly shut the audio off. Whoever the intruder was, they had successfully vanished into the mass of other Equalists. She needed to know more, but if she hung on any longer then someone would notice her absence from her father's side. It was still vital to avoid unnecessary attention.

No change in her father when she reached him. She was numb to the sight now following the depressing succession of day after unchanging day. And no one paid her any kind of attention for a moment. She was just part of the background now. Or was she just assumed to be on-side? Her lack of retaliation might be evidence enough. Asami slumped into the chair beside her father. She could kill him right now. Kill him this very moment and no one would ever know. Asami shivered. Where had that thought come from? She could not possibly kill her father - never. As easy as it would be to end his life right here and now. No. No. Not after so long and so much effort to bring him here, to get him here fast. Enough. She needed to get away from him, away from the others. Asami was a day ahead of the wiring anyway - she could afford to just lie in her room and try to escape her thoughts. The nurses remained busy with a new wave of the injured as she left; there was nothing more to do until the next wave of Dai Li tunnels fell.

Asami trudged back to her room. Odd. It had been so long since her Equalist guards had bothered to trail after her. They had apparently abruptly decided to restart. Asami grimaced. Had someone noticed her? Her subterfuge uncovered? What had given her away? The unusual wiring? The stolen uniform? Or had Amon somehow seen the inside of her head and noticed that murderous impulse from a moment before? No. Amon could not simply read her thoughts; he would not have let her get this far if he could see into her mind. Asami repressed a sigh. Best to deal with this situation however as best she could. Remain calm. She walked home, closed the door and scrambled for her shock glove. Asami blinked and stared at the weapon. Why had she grabbed for it? She was not about to attack one of the guards. Best to take it off. Pretend nothing was wrong. But somehow she did not and nothing happened. There was no knocking at the door, and no one burst into her room. Had she been mistaken? No. There was someone outside in the corridor now. A brief stamp of a foot, a pause and the door opened. Asami tensed. A woman Equalist pushed her way inside. The stranger stared at Asami for a moment and hurriedly closed the door. What was this? Korra? No.

"Asami Sato," Kuvira said by way of a greeting as she pulled the mask off.

"Kuvira?" Asami gaped. She remembered the weapon on her hand after a moment and scrambled for the shock glove's off switch. "Why... why are you...?"

"I came to rescue you, naturally," she replied. So Kuvira was one of the Kyoshi warrior's reinforcements. Was Korra the other? "Well, unless you've been swayed to the Equalists...." Kuvira trailed off and her hands twitched at her sides.

"No," Asami said loudly.

Kuvira winced and shushed her. "There are people all around us. Try not to attract attention! I will take your answer though."

Another rescue. Still the matter of her father, and now... "Kuvira, they have Bolin. We need to help him too. Is... Is... Korra here?"

Kuvira summarized the situation in brisk terms. She knew about Bolin. Korra and Mako should be in Zaofu by now. Asami listened with a sinking heart. Kuvira had been on the airship she sabotaged - and as a result she, Korra, Bolin and Mako were all separated and in trouble. But... they had come for her, all of them: they had come to rescue her Asami realized with a thrill of excitement. But should they have? They had no idea what was in store for them here. "Asami, the Equalists have been on high alert ever since I got here. While I agree we need to rescue Bolin, we cannot do so like this. We need- Wait; someone's coming."

Asami panicked for a second. No. She knew what to do. Practice, a set sequence in her head. She could do it. Asami stripped the shock glove from her hand and flung it beneath the bed. Asami cursed silently. She had never imagined another person would be here and needed hiding. Kuvira glanced around the room hastily. The bed was too low to hide a person, there was no cupboard, the window was small and too much traffic passed close by. "Kuvira take your clothes off!" Asami said as she pulled her shirt over her head, and started on the rest of her clothes, her fingers fumbling with buttons and clasps. Need to be quick.

Kuvira blinked at her. "Do what?"

"Get naked and start moaning as loudly as you can," Asami hissed. "I need a reason for you to be here that no one is going to ask awkward questions about." Her fingers scrambled for the button Kuvira's pants. Understanding seemed to cross Kuvira's face. She let out a deep groan. "Good," Asami hissed. "But a bit more like this." She gasped out a throaty moan as Kuvira stripped the Equalist shirt off and dispensed with her underwear. Their clothes came to rest strewn in heaps across the floor. It gave the right impression at least. Someone began pounding on the door. "Onto the bed." Asami tugged Kuvira into her arms and fell back onto the mattress. A little awkward like this, someone she barely knew lying between her legs; cool skin and overly tense muscles against her own. She tried to relax a little, but the situation was nothing close to erotic. "Moan," Asami breathed as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira's back.

Kuvira let out another breathy moan as the knocking continued. "I hope this is going to work," she commented, as she squirmed uncomfortably on top of Asami.

"It will," Asami replied in a soft voice and tried to ignore the feel of Kuvira's chest against her own, the feel of their legs against each other. "What?" she called towards the door with as much impatience and annoyance as she could.

"Miss Sato-" a voice began.

"Go away," she yelled back.

"Miss Sato, we need to check-"

"I said go away! Don't come in here!" Kuvira raised an eyebrow; Asami tugged her head down to her shoulder.

"Break it down," a muffled voice said from the corridor.

"Ready?" Asami whispered.

"As much as I can be," Kuvira said. Her whole body was tense.

The door flew open with a splintering crash and Asami screamed. She pushed Kuvira off her and grabbed for the sheets. Kuvira mimicked her action and they awkwardly tried to cover themselves. The trio of Equalist troops stared hard at them for a second before looking away awkwardly. "What is this?!" Asami yelled. "What? You want to watch? Perverts!"

"Out, everyone out," the lead Equalist said. He paused in the doorway, facing away from them. "Apologies... Miss Sato. We... were looking for an intruder." He swallowed awkwardly. "I... Yeah." He pulled the door to and his footsteps faded away down the corridor. Asami held her breath for a few more seconds before finally relaxing and flopping back against the bed.

"Impressive," Kuvira said a second later. She clambered off the bed and immediately began dressing. "Very impressive improvisation. I doubt they'll be back anytime soon. Shame this isn't likely to work again."

Asami sighed. "I know. And I apologize for doing that." She idly watched Kuvira for a moment as the other woman rapidly pulled on her uniform. Asami shook herself and looked away as she drew the blanket around her shoulders.

Kuvira shook her head. "No need to apologise. Very effective, and I'm not sure I had any kind of better plan." She shrugged her shirt on. "While we have a chance right now and little risk of being interrupted; what do you know of the Equalist's plans? What do they intend to do here?" Kuvira blinked. "And have their plans for the Av- for Korra changed at all?"

"Revolution," Asami stared up at her. "Amon plans to overthrow the Queen. It's going to happen soon... And there is a strong possibility they'll destroy the palace - dependent on the queen they said."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed. "That palace is centuries old. And they're threatening to just blow it up?" She made an angry noise in her throat. "We have to stop them. And we need Korra to help us. I have been trying to get in contact with her." Kuvira sighed. "If only Bolin wasn't captured - he might have joined up with her by now. If Amon recognised him-"

"Some of the Equalists know who he is, so I doubt Amon is ignorant," Asami interrupted.

"Then it is likely Bolin will be used against Korra." Kuvira stared at her. "I have to ask before we can go any further; are you committed to stopping them?"

"Bolin's my friend." Asami said hastily. "But I'm... I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore. Amon needs to be stopped, but my father needs me. I can't just leave him." Her face contorted with sorrow and her eyes filled with tears. "Please. Can we take my father with us? If we have a plan... Maybe Korra-"

She broke off as Kuvira's hand struck her cheek, the sharp noise of the impact ringing in the air. "Fool," Kuvira muttered angrily. "You are nothing but a selfish fool." Asami raised a trembling hand to her cheek, the skin hot and stinging. "You disappoint me Asami Sato. Korra and her friends dropped everything to chase after you. They risked their lives trying to save you from Amon. From your father's co-conspirators. And yet you insist we drag him with us when we try to save you?" Asami could not bring herself to say anything. "If Korra was here and she forced you to chose between your father and freedom; which would you choose? The Equalists or freedom?"

All Asami wanted was to apologize to him. Have one last conversation with her father. Kuvira glared at her and continued speaking. "It does not seem a hard choice; your father helped terrorize an entire city. He poisoned the Avatar - the girl you at least seemed to be once be besotted with. He kidnapped you and helped fund this whole organization - one that you insist you oppose. And yet; you still care for this man?" Kuvira shook her head. "I cannot begin to understand you Asami Sato. But say your father recovers? What then? Will he now side against the Equalists, or will be once again side against Korra? And what about after? When the revolution is over, what life can there possibly be for him? You think he - and you - can possibly live happily ever after now?" Her most secret thoughts on Kuvira's lips. They sounded so fantastical, so impossible like this. So childish. "Your choice, Miss Sato. Go down with your father, or save yourself. You have no other options."

Bolin. Asami blinked. The earnest boy who loved everything and everyone, somehow caught up in this mess. Thanks to her. She could not let him suffer for her mistakes. Asami cleared her throat. "The Equalists are going to wait for Amon to address them in just over an hour and a half. It'll be our best chance to free Bolin. And... and I'll try and hack the communication tower. I should be able to get in touch with Zaofu at least. If Korra's there, we can warn her or ask for help."

Kuvira smiled.

* * *

Finally. After two days of wandering the city, reading all the scrolls in the room and getting herself flustered all over again. Two days of killing time. Two days of innuendo and sly comments from the inn owner. Two days worth of unexpectedly tasty contraceptive tea. After what seemed like an enternity, they had a response from Zaofu. The note on Azula's leg was from Opal in her overly neat, tiny handwriting. She related that she had received a similar message to their's via Archie; an excitable note half written by Kuvira and half-written by Bolin. The pair had made it to Ba Sing Se some days after the Equalists. Asami should be there. Korra smiled as she read the note and passed it to the bemused Mako.

"Seriously?" he stared at the letter. "'Dear Mako, I found Gradma and the rest of our family'. Korra, this is... amazing!"

"Amazing or not, we need to get moving." Korra said flinging their supplies into the bag. "Can't waste anymore time." She paused "I'll... I'll miss the room," Korra said taking one last glance around the overly pink room.

"I won't," Mako growled as he stalked past her. Mako has refused the tea every single day. The owner never seemed to know if she should be worried or impressed with him. "I might finally get a decent's night sleep."

"Sorry..." Korra said.

"Sorry? What did you do? I meant all the moaning from... everyone else," Mako said. "Honestly I think some of them are competing to see how can be the loudest."

"Oh," Korra said. "Yeah. I mean, I'm sorry for getting us this place to begin with."

Mako sighed. "Well. At least we're away from it now. Now we just need to find when the next airship is headed over there," he said as they retrieved Naga from the stables  
Korra shrugged. "I was thinking we'd try a more direct approach."

"Which is what?" Mako asked baffled.

* * *

"I am Avatar Korra. I humbly request your assistance in a mission of the utmost urgency. Please take this airship to Ba Sing Se immediately." Korra stared down at the captain who blinked at her. He dithered but nodded after a moment. Korra grinned at Mako who just sighed.

"Nothing like subtlety is there?" Mako asked.

"Right now, subtlety is over-rated." She stared out the window as the airship raised up and left people shouting in confusion on the ground. "Mako; we can pay something for our unscheduled flight, right?"  
Mako scowled and rummaged in his bag. "Yeah... Hope this goes some way to cover the cost..."

Korra tuned him out as she watched Omashu fall away below them. This journey had gone on so long now. At least now they were again definitely headed towards Asami. And Bolin and Kuvira. She needed to end everything in Ba Sing Se. Deal with Amon once and for all. Save Asami. Deal with the rest of the Equalists. Maybe deal with the Earth Queen. No. She was still thinking like the Red Lotus. Try and ruffle as few feathers as possible while they did this. Get Team Avatar back together, save her friend and defeat Amon. Just that.

The airship swept low over the swamp. Korra peered down looking for either the swampbenders or the airship wreckage, but saw neither in amongst the tangle of trees and vines that shielded most of the ground from view. Beyond the vast reaches of the swamp was an almost endless sea of sand and rolling sand-dunes. The great desert; the scale of it was staggering. But even that ended eventually, and the sand flowed at last into the ocean. A few hours later the very tops of Ba Sing se were visible in the distance, the sheer size of the city daunting even as far off as they were. "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow is right," Mako said beside her. "No matter what pictures you see or what anyone tells you..." He shook his head. "I know it's the biggest city in the world. But I just... never thought it would be that big."

"And our friends are somewhere down there," Korra murmured.

The city was almost overwhelming the moment they landed. Almost. So much to see happening all around them and people so many people. It took a few attempts to get someone to pause long enough for her to ask how they could find the address from Bolin's letter. A few more attempts to find someone who recognized the address and could point them in the right direction. "Ready for this?" Korra asked as the helpful woman vanished back into the crowd and Korra ran over the instructions one more time. "You're going to meet all your family after all."

Mako looked pensive. "Ready as I think I ever could be."

They followed the streets, the crowd thinning as they went and moved towards the outer edges of the city. Korra's gaze drifted to a display of vintage Water Tribe artifacts in a shop on one side of the street. When she looked up again she could not be sure what the previous step in the instructions had been.

Korra stared at the street. "Okay. Did she say left at the end of here? Or was it right?"

"I... don't remember," Mako said, frowning. "There was definitely one left involved."

"Mako; there were three left turns..." Korra trailed off and looked back up the street. "Or four? Maybe? Maybe it was the third left before then the second right..."

"Let's find someone else to at least point us in the right direction," Mako said with a sigh.

"I've got a better idea." Korra grinned and patted Naga's flanks. "You remember what Bolin smells like, right girl?"

Naga barked an affirmative and Korra scrambled up onto her back. A weary Mako climbed up behind her. "We could have just done this back there, you know."

"I know," Korra replied as Naga started forward. "But I don't want to just rely on Naga like that. And she deserves a rest just as much as we do." The polar-bear dog trailed after Bolin's scent, and from what Korra remembered of the instructions they seemed to be heading in the right direction. It was at least a relief to not trudge down the stone streets on foot and Naga was moving far faster than they could have. They should be there well before evening and be able to plan out what to do next for finding Asami and Amon. "Hey, I think we just passed the last landmark that woman gave us," Korra said. She leant forward, keeping watch for the large multi-storied building described by both the stranger and Bolin.

One building ahead of them looked promising but instead of heading for it, Naga abruptly veered off down a sequence of alley-ways and moved away from the area. Korra frowned as Naga picked up speed. Odd. Well, maybe Bolin was in the habit of strolling down these alleyways and the route would eventually lead them back to the family home. One reason not to use Naga for this kind of thing. Or was she losing her touch? Korra tried to remember Polar-bear dog life-expectancy was Naga getting old? No. She was still moving fast and seemed excitable and full of life. But how could she be so wrong and how could Bolin be so far removed from where he had claimed? Mako voiced his own wariness after the first hour and during the third Korra considered calling a halt to Naga's tracking. Before she could, Naga stopped in front of a solid stone wall and barked at it.

"Hey, hey, girl? Bolin isn't here. ...is he?" Naga barked again. "Okay, now I'm confused." Korra dropped down off Naga and pushed against the wall. It did not move in the slightest; solid and complete. Earthbending would take care of it in a moment, but why would Bolin hide somewhere only accessible with earthbending? A sudden chill swept through her. Earthbenders in Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li. Too close for comfort. "It's not like Bolin could have left his scent here," she said trying to assure herself.

Mako hummed. "How about Kuvira? She's here too, right?"

Korra glanced at Naga. "How about it girl? Can you smell Kuvira?" And please do not just lead them to another blank wall. Earthbending through them would be no problem, but she would rather know what was on the other side first. The polar-bear dog sniffed around for a moment before sitting back on her haunches and barked in the opposite direction. "So, she's not here. And Bolin is apparently." Korra stared at the wall for a moment. "Hey, Naga? How about people? Are there any people here?" Naga sniffed around again and began to paw at the ground. "Something there, girl?" Korra grimaced but scooped the mud away from around Naga's paw. A deep layer of muck and then stone underneath. Stone foundation of the street? No, something more. The slab was larger than other paving slabs and hinged along one edge. "There's something here."

Mako peered over her shoulder. "Looks like a trap door. For earthbenders."

That same horrible notion of what might have happened. Bolin might be in serious trouble. "Then let's see why Naga thinks Bolin's down here." Korra said hurriedly as she bent the slab open. The stone floor was not far below and after a quick listen it seemed as though the coast was clear. Korra dropped into a wide tunnel and Naga squeezed through after her. Mako paused and glanced around before following and Korra bent the hatch closed again. "Okay girl; still smell Bolin?" Naga sniffed at the air and barked loudly, the sound echoing. Korra shushed her even as she grinned. "Okay girl, lead on."

* * *

Asami was breathing hard by the time they reached the cells, a trail of unconscious Equalists in their wake. If she lived through this, she was getting more exercise. Three times a week. Being on Team Avatar was exhausting. Did Aang's group have to do all this running? Probably not. They had Aang's air bison afterall. If she could possibly persuade Tenzin to donate one, or just insist Korra take on for additional transport... Asami shook her head. Now was not the time. Kuvira checked the passage way behind them and with a wave of her hand, gestured Asami forward. "This one?" Asami asked when she caught her breath and paused beside the first of the underground jail cells. Kuvira nodded. She was not even slightly tired. Asami gritted her teeth. She was not going to spend this time wheezing and feeling terrible. They were rescuing Bolin. Cautiously she approached the bars and peered inside. A sea of strangers peered out at her, curious and nervous at her appearance.

"Is that... Amon?" one muttered.

"Don't be absurd; Amon's a man," another prisoner replied.

"Maybe she's here to take us to him," a third voice said in a quavering voice. The prisoners erupted into plaintive pleading as they backed away from the bars.

"Please," Asami called. "I'm not with the Equalists! I'm just looking for my friend! Please! Listen to me! I'm-"

"Asami!" Bolin called and pushed through the mass of people in the opposite direction to them. He hauled himself closer to the bars and stared at her wonderingly. "Asami! Asami! You're... Wait. We were supposed to be rescuing you, weren't we?" He sighed. "Can't believe you wound up rescuing me when I was helping rescue you."

Asami smiled. "Oh Bolin." She took his hand, the contact so wonderful after so long without her friend. There were some scrapes on his cheeks and foreheard, but other than those and the dark rings under his eyes, Bolin looked just fine. "We're getting you out."

"We?" Bolin glanced around. "Kuvira! Oh... Oh I'm sorry. I wound up getting caught. Well. Guess you figured that, huh?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Next time, if I leave you somewhere with a mission, stay there." She studied him for a few moments. "I figure, maybe it couldn't be helped. Okay, listen up, all of you. We're getting you out of there." With a series of hand gestures the cell door crumpled like paper around the lock and Kuvira pulled it open. It fell to the floor with a loud crash. Nervous at first, but soon confident, the prisoners poured out of the cell, excited babbling still tempered with fear their rescuers might turn against them. Asami caught Bolin's hand again as he stepped out and pulled him into a hug. Bolin squeezed her back and Asami felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes and immediately began sobbing into his shoulder. It had been so long since anyone had exhibited anything like this much warmth towards her. Since she had last had this chance at sharing another's warmth. "Missed you," Bolin murmured.

"Me too." Asami said smiling as she wiped her eyes. "You and everyone else."

Kuvira turned away from and addressed the crowd. "All of you; you are now free. Please get out of here and if you are able get clear of the city. If you follow this tunnel until you see daylight you will find yourselves in the outer ring of the city. Alone you may be recaptured, but together; you will have no problems with either the Dai Li or the Equalists." The prisoners cheered and began to stumble along the tunnel en masse. "We need to move," Kuvira said as the last of the prisoners vanished around a turn. "We need another route if we want to keep moving - that crowd is just going to hold us up. If I remember..." Kuvira closed her eyes. "Yes, this way." She headed up the tunnel, Bolin and Asami walking fast just to keep pace with her.

"Bolin..." Asami said, still gripping his hand, afraid to let go, but at the same time afraid of what she was about to say. "I'm... I'm sorry. I... betrayed everyone. I helped Amon..."

"Don't say that," Bolin said, smiling. "It's not your fault."

"It is," Asami insisted. This could not just be allowed to pass without comment or penalty. "I didn't have to help them, but I did. I... How can I face Korra? I've lost the last of the little honor I had..." Asami murmured.

"Asami?" Bolin grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Please, don't do this. The moment we found out you were gone, Korra was so sad and she wanted so badly to rescue you. And me and Mako; we both felt the same. So; please don't beat yourself up. Doesn't matter what you did; what matters is we found you and we're going to get you home."

"If I still have a home..." Asami said bitterly.

Bolin opened and closed his mouth a few times. "We'll take care of that. We... I... Your home...." He sighed. "Let's get out of here first. And I assure you; we'll take care of anyone who badmouths you. Mako already started as soon as you were taken. He got in this massive fight at work because people insulted you. Of course, he got fired because of that so..."

"He... he did?" Asami felt bewildered. "He did that... for me?" How could she have kept on choosing her father over these people who cared for her so much? Friends who had dropped everything in their lives to chase after her into another kingdom. Who missed her when she was taken. They were her friends, but Asami was not sure she ever quite appreciated what that meant until now. They cared so much more than she thought. Even Mako. She... She had misjudged him. Mako was a good person. She had been unfair to him for so long now. His methods remained hard to stomach, but she needed to let that go now. And she owed him a dance on her birthday.

"And, and, Korra stormed into Iroh's office and ordered him to rescue you," Bolin said excitedly, his face becoming more animated. "Though he couldn't, because... politics I think. It was something like that. And that just made Korra angrier and then... she wound up taking out his desk."

"She what?" Asami asked, blinking.

"Kicked it way up in the air and threw everything on the floor. And Iroh was like almost unfazed. It was amazing. He just started picking stuff up off the floor. He didn't yell or anything. And then...." Bolin smiled. "We were on the docks and Iroh came to talk to us and it was like the confrontation scene in that episode of _Do You Remember?_ " He blinked and frowned. "What was it called? Can't remember..." He shook himself. "Guess the Dai Li got some of my memories. Anyway! The one with the love triangle where it gets undone and they have the last confrontations and everyone pairs up because of it. It was so intense! And Iroh and Korra were admitting all this stuff and...I'm not sure I should have been there..."

"Um. What?" Asami asked her head feeling light. Love triangle? Confrontation? Iroh confronting Korra?

"Well; Korra challenged Iroh to an Agni Kai over you..." he trailed off as she felt the blood leave her face but at the same time a strange excitement enveloped her. Korra... challenged Iroh? Over her? "I'm kidding on the last part! But he-" Bolin cut himself off and glanced nervously at Kuvira.

Asami smiled and laughed with a touch of disappointment. Hopefully not much of the rest was true, otherwise things would be very complicated back in Republic City. "I've have like to have been there," Kuvira said. "I would have rooted for Korra. Or at least fought the prince alongside her."

"Oh, now that is a great storyline! Remind me to write all this down when I get a chance..." Bolin carried on talking excitedly. So much had happened to her friends without her and they had all done so much to try and save her. She had almost nothing to say in reply; endless days on an airship, endless days in an infirmary; nothing worth relating. A few rare moments when she helped the enemy. If only she could have been there with the others. But if she had, they would never have had those experiences - they had them because of her. Asami smiled. She had never been alone; even when it all seemed hopeless, Team Avatar had cared for her. Home seemed that much closer now. But they had to deal with Amon first; this was not over.

* * *

Naga picked up speed as she sniffed at the air and before long she was charging down the tunnel, Korra and Mako on her heels. Hopefully she had found either Bolin or Kuvira. Then at least they could get the group partially back together and start the next part of the search. Abruptly Naga screeched to a halt and hunched closer to the ground. A growl developed in her throat as she glared down the tunnel. Mako peered into the gloom ahead. "Equalists or Dai Li most likely," he said. "Neither good and it's best if Amon doesn't know we're here."

"Right," Korra said. "I'll make us a detour- Naga! Wait!" Naga darted forward as three figures, two in Equalist uniforms became visible further down the tunnel. And Naga was running right at them. When had she cultivated such a hatred for them? Wait. Naga did not look angry. She was panting and her eyes were bright. She was heading straight towards the Equalist on the right. Wait. They, no, she was not wearing a mask. Her long black hair was messy but would be beautiful if treated in the right way. And that smile - that was a smile that always made Korra's knees feel a little weak. "Asami?" Korra gasped. "Asami!" she yelled, forgetting herself, stealth, everything else. Korra started running towards her. With a whoop Asami grinned and started forward, but Naga reached her first. With a grunt Asami fell back onto the stone floor, Naga licking at her face vigorously as Asami squirmed and tried to push the polar-bear dog away.

"Naga," she said with gasping laughs. "It's great to see you too." She giggled. "Someone... help!"

"Hey, girl, just, give us... a... moment," Korra said as she gently pushed Naga's head away and offered Asami her hand. Asami hesitated for a moment but took tight hold of Korra's hand. The Avatar pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace. With a whoop of her own, she raised Asami up and twirled her around gazing up at her eyes. They were both laughing and unable to stop looking at each other. Slightly dizzy, Korra stopped turning and let Asami's feet drop to the floor again as she kissed her cheek. And again. And Asami was kissing her cheek in return. It felt too good. If they did not stop they would get a little too close to their lips, and Korra was not certain she would care who was here if they did, would not be able to stop that kiss. No. Not the time, and after their last day together, possibly awkward. First things first. She rested her head on Asami's shoulder and hugged her tight again, glad to feel the other girl squeeze her back just as tightly. "Hi Bolin," Korra said grinning, feeling a little giddy. Bolin wiped a tear from his cheek and waved. Kuvira meanwhile looked somewhat smug while she watched them. "Hi Kuvira."

Bolin cleared his throat. "Glad you guys made it!" Bolin said. "And... did you get to meet the family?" he asked Mako.

"Not yet. Introduce me later?" Mako replied. "Glad you're okay, bro," he said and hugged Bolin. Korra smiled at them, Asami showing no sign of letting go of her. They needed this moment. Just for a little longer; finally team Avatar was whole once more.

"I... I missed you," Korra murmured into Asami's shoulder. She took a step back, Asami moving with her so she could lean against the tunnel wall, the comforting weight of Asami pressing into her. How long had it been now? How long since that tea, the last hugs hello and goodbye. How long since the last time they just spent time in each other's company and talked. How long since they last kissed? Too long since any one moment and in the same instant it did not matter in the slightest. They were together here and it was was all worth it. Korra vowed to never let someone else split their group as Amon and Hiroshi had.

Asami's body began shaking and she started sniffing as tears tears ran down her cheeks. "I missed you too." She glanced around. "All of you. And I'm... I'm so sorry. You came all this way... just for me. And after I... I could have come back sooner. But..." she tried to pull away from Korra, her arms slackening. "I helped them. I can't..."

Her words became muffled as Korra pulled her back into her arms and after a moment, Asami clung onto her again. Korra shushed her as she started sobbing and began stroking her hair. When Asami calmed a little further, Korra took her face in both her hands. Asami had lost a lot of weight since they had last seen each other. Her lips were missing the red lipstick Asami always wore and they seemed so pale and dry without the colouring. Her eyes were missing the dark eyeshadow but had gained dark rings that spoke of sleepless nights. Asami's hair was a complete state, matted, tangled and riddled with split ends. She needed a break, needed to recuperate and find herself. Become the Asami she had been before. First thing after they wrapped things up here and she would get Asami a good home-cooked meal. Then maybe let her sleep for the week or more it looked like she needed. "Asami... We're here now. I have to admit I am somewhat not a fan of your father, but you can't keep blaming yourself for caring about him or for staying with him and ensuring he was safe."

"She's right," Bolin spoke up. "I... I don't think I could have treated my parents like that. No matter what they did. And... Whatever you did, it's not as bad as the Equalists. They kidnapped you, Asami! No way would you join this lot voluntarily."

"Yeah. And when we get back, we'll sort everything out. We just need to get you someplace safe," Mako said.

"Thank you." Asami gently pulled out of Korra's arms and took a few shuffling steps towards the brothers. With a deep breath she threw her arms around the two brothers and pulled them both into a hug. "I... I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you all as friends. Thank you."

"Anytime," Korra smiled, her expression twisting into a grimace. She blinked. "Oh. Oh Bolin, your face..."

Bolin pawed at his cheeks and winced. "It's nothing. It's fine..." he said dismissively.

Korra shook her head. "Let me... take care of it." She pulled one of the water bottles from Naga's saddlebags and stepped close to him. With a few flicks of her hands slid the water across Bolin's face and began glowing faintly. He was staring at her, his breathing faster as she concentrated on the healing. As she drew the water away, thankfully his injuries had closed up, but his face still looked red. More practice was probably in order.

"Thanks..." Bolin murmured, glancing away, his lips twitching into a smile. "Should we get moving?" he asked.

"Yeah. And first thing is I need to deal with Amon. Once and for all."

"So let's go," Kuvira said, peering up and down the corridor. Korra mimicked the action. No one in sight fortunately. For all their noise, no one seemed to have noticed them here. "Amon is planning to oust the queen. And soon. He is prepared to kill her and destroy the palace."

Korra clenched her teeth as her hands curled into fists at her side. No. Not now. She could not afford to think like the Red Lotus now; she was the Avatar. What would Aang do? "As much as I don't like her, I can't let him take over like that, and I cannot stand by if he tries to kill her. We'll, I'll.... No, we'll decide what to do about her later. We need a plan for Amon first."

"I know about their operations..." Asami said as she took a deep breath. She briefly summarized everything she knew about the Equalists; weapons locations, tunnels, communication lines, allies. Mako muttered something darkly at the mention of Kwan's name but did not interrupt. Asami felt oddly proud; she had not been idle during her capture, even effectively tied in place by the presence of her father. She named names; the other corrupt officials she had caught sight of in the compound and underground chambers. Those whose wealth and power within the city could not sate them and so had turned to Amon to gain even more. Asami bit her lip before concluding her summary with the specifc location her father currently resided in.

"Asami... I'll... We'll get him away from her," Korra insisted.

"And we may well be able to treat him in Zaofu; we have some pretty advanced equipment there," Kuvira added. "I can't vouch for Amon and Kwan's doctors, but I would be extremely reluctant to trust them."

"Yeah..." Asami said.

"Though I have to warn you; if he is cured, he would have to stand trial for what he's done," Kuvira cautioned.

"I know," Asami said, trembling a little. "I... I can't keep hanging onto Am- his promise. Just... as long as my father's alive... He does need to stand trial and I don't expect anyone to forgive him easily. Thank you," she added.

"Let's see if we can do anything first," Kuvira replied.

"The communication channel," Korra asked. "I... think I can use it."

"You can?" Asami asked. "Wait, what for?"

"I can't just defeat Amon. Even if we do capture him or... When we capture him," Korra said firmly. "His ideas, his... preaching can still be spread. It's... It's too damaging and risky to let people keep thinking that kind of thing. So, when I defeat him, I need to do it as the Avatar. Everyone in the city, possibly everyone in the world needs to know it's me there and that they should no longer be fooled by his lies."

"Yeah!" Bolin exclaimed. "Show the world what you can do!"  
"No." Korra smiled. "What we can all do together. I have my Team Avatar with me. We'll take him down like we took the Red Lotus down. And I want everyone to know Asami helped me; a non-bender challenging Amon. They need to see the truth about her."

* * *

"Miss Sato is missing?" Amon asked the Equalist still stood at attention.

"Yes sir."

"Mister Sato?" Amon asked.

"Still in the infirmary," he replied.

Amon sighed. "But the earthbender boy is missing too, no doubt?" The Equalist nodded. "I underestimated her in that capacity. I thought she would dote on her father more. At least it worked as long as it did."

"Do you wish us to recapture her?" the man asked.

"No. What can she do now?" Amon asked. "No money, no legacy and a singular earthbender to assist her. She is the least of our concerns. If we can recapture her, so be it. If she successfully flees it is less of a concern. However; if you can, recapture the earthbender. He remains useful bait." Amon smiled behind the mask. "She completed the communication channel at least?"

"Yes sir."

"And it has been successfully tested? She completed the assigned work?" Amon asked.

"Yes sir," the Equalist nodded.

"Miss Sato may run, she might even evade us forever, but I doubt she can do that and keep the boy safe for long. If anything I expect him to make some foolish bid to protect her. Then we shall have him once again." Amon stared levelly at the man. "You have your orders. See that I am not disturbed; I will now address our brethren." Amon picked up the microphone. Finally. It was time. He waited until the door banged shut before flicking the on switch and began the speech he had waited so long to give. "My brothers and sisters. It is now the appointed hour! The day, the hour that our glorious revolution begins! The spirits have spoken unto me once again and now insist we commence our operations. They begged me to wrest the Queen's communication channel from her. They insist she must leave her throne, whether by our hand or her own. Today we deliver our ultimatums to the corrupt heart of this city. And soon, so soon, we will begin the liberation of Ba Sing Se. We shall free the city from the curse of bending and let it stand as a testament and an example to the entire Earth Kingdom!"

He smiled as he sat back, imagining the roar of approval from his followers, from the anti-monarchy groups. The Avatar would come for him; there was no doubt. Holding the Earthbender boy would bring her more directly to him, but there was little chance the Avatar could risk allowing him to carry out his operation. And he would be waiting, ready to break the Avatar cycle and truly begin the age of Equality - all under his sole control.

* * *

Team Avatar looked as if they had a problem with not smiling all the time. This was hardly the most appropriate time or place for it, but Kuvira supposed they needed to have their moment. As long as it then allowed them to focus sufficiently. Still, after spending so long looking for Asami it made sense they indulge in a small celebration. The group had found it's missing member. And now was the time to move on and deal with the Equalists. Kuvira suppressed her sigh and impatience, gratified when Mako proved once again he was the most pragmatic of the group and pushed the conversation in the direction Kuvira desired.

"We need a plan. We can't just attack; there is absolutely no way we can defeat all the Equalists on our own. But..." He smiled. "We can damage the revolution sufficiently to let the Queen's army take out the Equalists." The others bought into his enthusiasm, everyone so swiftly fixated on Amon as the enemy. Perfect. And in the process, it would be trivial to remove the queen in the aftermath. A convenient accident, a change to the succession process and she was perfectly placed to select that successor. Kuvira would ensure the kingdom reaceived a better ruler. It did not matter who would begin the change; either Amon or Team Avatar would perform the necessary actions to cover her plans. Kuvira allowed herself a faint smile as sirens began to blare through-out the tunnels.


	17. Team Avatar

The radio crackled and the burst of static interrupting the afternoon's radio drama. The announcer paused for a moment before finally speaking in a slightly trembling voice. All citizens within Ba Sing Se should avoid the Sichuan district. Anyone still apprehended in the district now faced immediate arrest on suspicion of Equalist sympathies and allegiance to anti-monarchy groups. Amon smiled. Kwan had already ensured the deployment of far more troops than necessary to the district - and as a side-effect, reduced the upper ring Imperial guards to little more than a skeleton force. The meagre remaining group would be easily overpowered by the mecha-tanks when the time came. Everything was all going precisely as planned.

Kwan barely looked back as he scurried onto his airship - the vessel stuffed full of his combined wealth and antiquities; both that of Hiroshi Sato and everything once intended for his daughter. The airship lifted into the sky and rapidly vanished out of sight. To the Fire Nation no doubt. Perhaps it would have been better if this vessel also met with an unfortunate malfunction in transit? Too late now. And he was the one lecturing Kwan on not sacrificing a piece before it's usefulness was over. No, let Kwan leave for now. He would likely prove useful when they arrived in the Fire Nation. Money bought wealth and connections easily. Connections they would once again rely on to accomplish their grand plans.

An Equalist hurried up and bowed to him. "Amon. The Queen has announced the cancellation of her speech today."

"Has she?" Amon asked. "The excuse?"

"Official word is illness, but the prevalent rumor is that she has safety concerns," the man responded.

Amon hummed. "Then she has learnt or suspects something of our plans," Amon commented. "And yet - she will likely be unwilling to withdraw the troops from the riots. This changes the dynamic slightly. For now we proceed as planned. And we should thank the Queen; Hou-Ting has admirably demonstrated our power. What is the status of her troops?"

"The Queen can still draw on the five hundred troops held in reserve, and we still do not have a complete count of the Dai Li," the Equalist replied. "We have suffered no further resistance, but it remains possible they are in hiding. Do you want to order another sweep?"

"No." Amon shook his head. "No need. We can manage as we are. Ensure all shock gloves are fully charged before we make our move." The real power of the Equalists was numbers and technological prowess. The anti-monarchy forces within the city would unwittingly provide the cover to this next stage. A thousand strong group were on parade today. The organizers stressed peaceful protests, but there were enough specially selected newcomers among their ranks to turn the group to something more destructive. Destruction was seductive. And if the plants should happen to note the gates were not guarded, or that the guards could be easily over-powered, they would lead the way. The group should rise to the occasion alongside them. Mob called to mob; the Queen had been too greedy, too tyrannical. The city would turn on her easily. "You have your orders for when the call is made for reinforcements?"

"Yes, but... what then? We will be hard pushed to deal with the suppression of the protesters," the Equalist said.

"Do not worry. That becomes the moment we demonstrate the full power of the mecha-tanks. No bender can stop them. Let the troops think whatever they wish until then. Now; to your post." Amon turned to the man beside him. "Lieutenant; you remain in command of the mechatank battalion." The lieutenant nodded gravely, the trace of a smile on his lips. "Dispatch the bomb squad and ensure they adhere to the agreed timing," Amon said.

"What about the Avatar?"

Amon smiled again. "If she does not appear, then she will appear weak to those around the world. If she does appear... Her public defeat will be a far larger and more effective blow against all benders. Do not worry; the spirits guide my every action. I cannot be defeated by a relic of the past like her."

* * *

"Five versus a few thousand Equalists," Asami said. "Sounds... fair? Well, interesting if nothing else."

"Yeah, but we have the- Korra!" Bolin said. "And we're team Avatar!" He pointed at each member in turn. "Earth, metal, fire and...." He blinked as he pointed to Asami. "Technology?" he finished weakly.

Asami smiled at him. "I'll petition later to have a new element added," she quipped.

"Still only five people. Even Aang didn't take on the entire Fire Nation just with his friends," Mako said. "He had swampbenders for one thing." He clicked his tongue. "We could have had swampbenders!"

"Yeah; if we could foresee the future," Korra said with a sigh. "If... if possible," she said after a pause. "I want to settle this as quickly as we can. I would prefer to just take out Amon and leave the others unharmed if possible. Without him, the group has no leader and he's still the only one we know can take bending away. Without him... What can they do? They're just a group of people chanting prejudiced slogans."

"Better hope they don't believe that hard," Mako murmured. He shook his head. "But we are talking about someone planning on taking on the whole of the Queen's army."

"Who have had the equivalent of both Water Tribes and the Fire Nation's military budget spent on them ever since Hou Ting took the throne. But..." Kuvira grimaced. "Not all of them are in the city. The troops are spread around the nation. Recalling them will take a long time."

"There have to be significantly fewer Equalists. But..." Asami sighed. "My father built... things."

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"New weapons. Amon called them mechatanks. I've never seen anything like them and I doubt anyone else has either. Amon was pretty certain they would be able to face the army with them and no bender would be able to harm them." She bit her lip. "And that's not even taking into account the palace bombs."

"He might just settle for taking her hostage," Kuvira mused. "Amon could easily kill anyone he took bending from. As far as I know the Equalists have yet to kill anyone. If he does assassinate the monarch that will indicate a significant change. They must be aware that as long as they hold the Queen, the army and the Dai Li will be effectively neutralized."

Korra sighed. "Three problems then: Amon, the bombs, and these new weapons." She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. "We... unfortunately-" she said through clenched teeth, her hands curling into fists again. "-can't let anything happen to the Earth Queen. Things'll just get messy if she dies. Like what happened with the Matou family but so much worse and so much larger." She let out a breath, trying not to make it too obvious as she forced her hands to relax.

"Yeah... And... a lot of Ba Sing Se? They're very loyal to the queen," Bolin said. He glanced at Mako. "Grandma's something of a devotee." He grinned. "Best to keep the peace."

"Grandma?" Mako murmured. "Can't wait."

"You'll love her. She's like super-sweet and everyone was asking so many questions about you, and I said you'd visit them soon and..." Bolin looked around hastily. "Sorry. After. Hey; we should go visit afterward." He smiled at Korra and Asami. "All of us."

"Looking forward to it," Korra said with a smile.

"Fantastic. Now back to the plan," Mako said. "We can't just take on one problem each - I'm not downplaying anyone's abilities, but the problems are almost beyond any one of us."

"Agreed," Kuvira said. "But I'm not convinced all three need to be neutralized. Two should suffice to allow for the Equalist's defeat. Amon remains the most risky and potentially difficult to deal with, but as Korra said - without him, the threat from the other issues is so much lesser."

Asami cleared her throat. "The mechatanks... While the design and weaponry is new, the base concepts are likely rooted in some machines we have in use at Future Industries."

"Which ones?" Mako asked.

"The Forklifts."

"Ah," Mako said nodding.

Asami continued. "I can't be certain, but my father can't have crafted them completely from scratch. And..." she cursed. "That's why the division was having so many problems last year; we were down on forklifts. Someone suspected theft, but we didn't mind too much - what could someone do with a forklift?" Asami grimaced. "If we'd known... Anyway. I think they're likely still powered by gasoline, but on top of that they'll have an electrical sub-system inside them. No way were those things purely mechanical. If we can find the battery connection, I think we can turn them into expensive piles of scrap." Asami bit her lip as she looked at Mako. "Your lightningbending... It would be ideal," she said, ignoring the chill the notion still awoke inside her.

"Just tell me what to do," Mako said gravely. "Without them... they might not be able to set the bombs if they have the Queen's forces causing problems."

"So," Asami said. "Makes sense for me and Mako to go after them together."

"Leaving three Earthbenders for the rest," Bolin said. "And Korra is going after Amon. Me and Kuvira for the bombs?"

"No. We'll be simpler; the three of us will take on Amon," Korra said. "In front of everyone."

Kuvira was nodding. "Bolin and I can handle the other Equalists near him, or at least try and keep them off you while you handle him."

"Sounds as good a plan as we're going to get." Korra glanced around at her friends. "Everyone know what they're doing? Asami knows where these mechatanks are, and... No, this isn't going to work." Korra sighed. "Do we even know where is Amon going to be?"

Asami swallowed. "Probably aiming for the Royal Podium - if... Kuvira do you know how to get there?" Kuvira nodded. "The Queen makes a weekly speech from there. It's the same system Amon had me wire everything into."

"It's a lavish, expensive stage," Kuvira said dismissively. "I've heard all about it. All the important and rich people in the city gather to watch her in person. If he's anywhere, he'll be there - and typically he'll have his supporters too."

"Thanks Asami," Korra said, smiling. Asami smiled back. "And... when you and Mako are done with the mechatanks - get to the infirmary and wait for me there. I... I'm going to try and get your father upright."

Asami gasped. "Korra, no, you don't have to-"

"Yes. I do. If nothing else he's still your father. But I'm not pardoning him either," Korra said watching Asami carefully.

She smiled gently and nodded. "Okay."

"And after that we can make use of your handiwork since you said there was a broadcast tower in Kwan's compound? We'll call Zaofu and get Tenzin involved." She glanced around again. "Everyone clear on what they're doing?" Everyone nodded.

How do we find each other after?" Kuvira asked.

"We need some meeting points," Asami agreed.

"...how about Grandma Yin's?" Bolin suggested. "We've got the address and... It's selfish, but if anything goes wrong, I want to get them to safety."

"Okay," Korra said. "We meet there. If the city gets too bad, if things go really wrong, whoever gets there first gets them to safety - no matter what. Anyone else gets there and it's empty, get out of the city as fast as you can. Agreed?" Some reluctant nods, but it was eventually unanimous. "Zaofu is our secondary meeting point. Let's hope we don't have to use it."

"One last group hug!" Bolin said. Korra almost protested, but conceded and Team Avatar huddled together. Korra tried to bit back her grin as Asami's arm slid around her waist and pulled her close. She responded in kind, catching the slightly startled but pleased look on Asami's face. "And we need a cheer!"

"A cheer?" Asami asked.

"Yeah; something like 'Go, go, Team Avatar! Fighting for justice!'" Bolin raised his fist as he spoke.

"...okay." Korra said, trying to suppress her grin. "Go, go, Team Avatar! Fighting for Justice!" she said loudly, Asami chanting in unison with her. Mako was shaking his head as he said the words and Kuvira was barely expressing an emotion as she vaguely thrust her fist upwards.

* * *

Ordinarily, the journey from the outer ring of Ba Sing Se to the inner ring would take a day or more on foot, but in her wanderings, Kuvira had uncovered an underground rail system set up by the Dai Li. Easy enough for Korra and Kuvira to use their metalbending to get the cars moving without needing the whole system powered up and active. Bolin almost suggested Mako trying lightningbending to power the track but thought better of it as his gaze fell on Asami. Just over half a day to get to their destination this way; Bolin was glad. But more room would have been nice with the five of them plus Naga.

"My destiny... is a dragon?" Asami asked, still not wanting to move far from Korra.

"Yeah!" Bolin said. "And we got told you belonged with a phoenix. Um." Bolin blinked and coughed. "Mako's a phoenix..." he said in a quiet voice.

Asami raised an eyebrow and regarded Mako. "Is he?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah. That's what she told me. I'm a bird made of fire, or something. Yay." He sighed again. "I don't know; maybe it was a prediction about us teaming up here? I don't really believe in any of this stuff."

"Perhaps it was..." Asami glanced at Korra. "How about you?"

"I get to be involved in a battle that determines the fate of the whole." Korra grinned. "Oh, not like that. Aunt Meng wants to check if this is something every Avatar hears. Aside from that she told me my love life is going to be pretty good though."

Asami's smiled widened a little. "I'm sure it will..." Korra held her gaze as she smiled back. Asami glanced at him. "How about you Bolin?"

"I got nothing," Bolin replied, unsure again how to feel about it.

"You got more than that," Mako said. Bolin looked at his surprised. "What? I don't believe in this stuff, but you do. She said you had no destiny because it's up to you. Remember?"

"It does sound pretty amazing," Korra said smiling.

"Yeah... I suppose. It's a mystery." He blinked. "I like that. A mystery life!" Ignore Wan Shi Tong's words even as they sprang to mind once more.

"Makes things more exciting," Asami said glancing up at Korra who looked down and nodded.

The pair seemed to only have eyes for each other again. They... they had broken up right? Well. Presumably it was the stress of the situation, how long since they had seen each other and a lot of other factors. Maybe not. They were almost completely fixated on each other. And not even trying to hide it. As much as he wanted that fortune to relate to him, Bolin was trying not to think about how things might relate to Korra and Asami once more. It was hardly possible his and Korra's fortunes entwined like that. And anyway! They had a mission they needed to handle. Far more important than who was dating who or destined to wind up dating who. And in the end; Team Avatar together - that was the important thing. And everyone happy.

Should he tell Asami about Iroh's involvement in their pursuit of her and the Equalists? He opened his mouth the same moment Korra asked Kuvira if she was still okay with keeping the car running. Bolin hastily bit back the words. Not a good idea with this audience. How would things be if Iroh and Kuvira met now? Kuvira still had so many grievances against the Fire Nation in general, and Iroh's family specifically. And that was back in Zaofu. Since then, well, the list had only grown longer while they had traversed the Earth Kingdom. Bolin blinked. He had zoned out and missed everything Asami had been saying. Something about what had happened since they last saw her? "I... I wish I had gone with the Yamayuri in the end," she said.

Korra wrapped her arms around her and squeezed and Asami let herself fall against Korra, her expression brightening. "We do understand you, you know? Don't beat yourself up too much."

"Maybe..." Asami murmured. "And I'm sorry I missed your two's birthday," Asami continued in a louder voice. "I'll get you both something when we..." Her expression wavered. "Well, if I can," she said quietly. "If I have anything left..."

"You don't need to get us anything!" Bolin said. "As long as you were thinking of us, that's the main thing."

Asami smiled as she twisted around so she was leaning back against Korra's chest, the Avatar's arms settling around her waist. Korra rested her head on Asami's and both wore contented smiles as their eyes slid shut. They looked so happy together like that. They clicked; they fit so nicely. Maybe this was indication enough they were going to pick up where there left things before? And if the rest of them were not present... Well. Bolin could feel the heat rush to his cheeks with the mere implication of the two of them in private. At the same time, it stung somewhat - a sense of loss, of missing out, of not taking a chance while it was there. He could have said something. But... It could not be bad if Asami was back. Got to stop thinking about this kind of thing. Focus on facing Amon again. He shuffled closer to Mako and leaned against him.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

Bolin ignored the curious looks he was now getting from Korra and Asami. "I missed you Mako! We were apart for a whole week," he said as he clung to his brother.

Mako sighed. "It's not like I didn't spend longer in jail a few times..." He broke off and smiled. "But... I did miss you too." He hugged Bolin back.

"Awwww," Korra and Asami chorused, glanced at each other then collapsed into giggles, still entwined. Bolin looked away as Korra kissed Asami's cheek again and Asami went for Korra's neck and her lips possibly lingered there a shade longer than necessary.

"Hey, we never told you about the desert either!" Bolin said, risking looking back to find the pair watching him again. He skimmed over the after-effects of the Sokkactus. "And then we were all on the beach and..." Now was possibly not the best time to mention he had vividly hallucinated Korra in her swimsuit. And mentioning Mako and Asami's surreal engagement felt even worse at this juncture. On the other hand. "...and Asami told me she was going to have a baby!"

Asami blinked at him and giggled. "A baby? Me?"

"Yep! A firebender too."

She laughed again. "I wonder who the father would have been..." She smiled at him. "Don't tell me though... Curious..."

"Anyway. After that Iroh brought me this dragon and we went spearfishing with Tonraq." Skipping the virgin sacrifice moment - that was unlikely to impress Korra - and finished with a description of Princess Avatar Korra."

"Princess Avatar Korra?" Asami asked and glanced at the girl hugging her. "I kind of like it."

"Yeah; Bolin was rambling something about his princess saving him. Oh and after that-" Kuvira began.

"Kuvira!" Bolin protested.

"What were you muttering about again? Oh, I remember..." Kuvira said grinning.

"Did we miss out the part where we fell into Wan Shi Tong's library?" Bolin blurted. He was still somewhat vague on precisely what had happened in there but related as much as he could. And he did not want reminding of the giant owl's harsh judgement.

"I hope this means Wan Shi Tong's at least more amenable to visitors to his library," Korra commented. "I should possibly apologise for Aang... At some point."

"Perhaps," Kuvira said distractedly.

"Still, more exciting than meeting swampbenders - as nice as they were and then going through the cave of two lovers. We ran into these badgermoles and..." Korra giggled.

"Go on," Mako sighed.

"And it turns out Mako really can't sing!" Korra chuckled, the others aside from Mako all joining in.

"So I guess you two wound up in Omashu then," Bolin asked. "What's it like?"

"Part urban and part ancient," Mako said. "All the top layers are preserved as heritage stuff, while the lower levels are all commerical."

"Oh, and there was this theatre that all it ever did was show the story of Omashu. And there were so many food shops, and souvenir shops and love hotels-" Korra rambled. Mako hushed her with wary glances at the others. Bolin's heart skipped a beat. Korra ignored him. "Oh. The love hotel," she grinned, the expression a little fake. "Good thing we avoided them, right? Mako? I mean they looked curious from outside but..."

"Yeah. Good thing we dodged that," Mako said somewhat nervously.

Asami leant back a bit to regard Korra. "What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. Bolin felt somewhat relieved. Though if they had almost gone into a love hotel; just what had happened between them? No, that was wrong. Nothing could have happened - look at how Korra and Asami were behaving.

Mako and Korra were similarly vague on certain aspects of their time together - a faint flush suffusing both their cheeks. Certainly nothing much else seemed to have occurred while they were in Omashu. Three days there and nothing to tell? Strange. Despite the obvious omission this was so much fun. Like old times. A calm before the storm of whatever happened when they moved against Amon. The team was complete again; the group was together and Asami was back. He needed to enjoy this now while he could and hope he could somehow be useful later on. And then they could put all this behind them and back to the comforts of home. He hugged Mako again, gratified when he felt his brother squeezed back.

* * *

There was already a large crowd in the city square by the time they arrived. Korra's heart lurched for a moment. Amon was up on the platform and speaking to a crowd that seemed to roar it's approval. The man's smooth voice filled the air with his anti-bending rhetoric. How long had this been going on for? No matter. Asami and Kuvira would fade into the crowd with the Equalist uniforms easy enough. Bolin looked like an utterly typical earth kingdom citizen. Mako and herself on the other hand were going to attract that much more attention. Korra pulled their travelling cloaks from Naga's saddlebags to at least make them stand out less.

"Naga, stay," Korra commanded as they slipped out of the underground tunnel. One last intense hug with Mako, one last lingering hug with Asami, another kiss on her cheek, a whisper from Asami of "See you later" and the pair were off to the warehouse. All Korra could do now was hope they got there before the mechatanks arrived as she ignored the heat Asami's whispering breath had invoked in her body. Not now. Amon first.

Bolin squirmed his way up a flag-pole, mimicking several others in the crowd who all tried to get a better vantage point. He was going to be their sole early warning. If additional Equalist forces or mechatanks arrived he would let her know. Bolin had worried at first if he would recognize the machines, but Asami assured him they would be impossible to miss or mistake. Kuvira vanished in between blinks; her uniform made her impossible to pick out here and she had seemed the calmest upon their arrival. She was ready to protect Korra - if she needed it. Now it came down to her. With a deep breath, Korra pushed through the crowd and slowly approaching the stage. Close enough. She let the cloak fall from her shoulders, her motion through the crowd removing it completely. It wedged somewhere in the mass behind her, and now she was visible for all to see. Concerned whispers were all around her. There were a few grunts of recognition and a shout of her name and identity, but far too slow to stop her now. A brief surge of earthbending and she was above the crowd on a column of rock - more or less level with Amon on the stage.

"Amon," she roared at the top of her voice.

He glanced at her, his words faltering his gaze became fixed on her. "Avatar Korra," he replied slowly, his words booming from around the square, halting but soon gaining confidence. "I expected nothing less than an interruption from you, but it is honestly a surprise to find you here so soon."

"I hadn't realized we had some kind of appointment. But I'm here now and you can't run away again." She jabbed a finger at him. "We end this this today." She turned to address the crowd. "To all those who follow Amon, to all those who swore allegiance; this is a fight between the two of us. Do not interfere."

"I concur," he said, his gaze sweeping across the crowd. "There is to be no interference for I need none. The spirits have given me power enough to deal with this Avatar." Amon took a step back from the podium, the microphone still clutched in his hand. "Today shall be your end, Avatar. But for me it will be but the beginning of a new glorious world of Equality."

Korra moved her earth column forwards enough to step onto the stage. So many people watching her at this very moment. So many more must be listening in over the radio. Korra almost smiled. This was just like being in the pro-bending. The difference was higher stakes, no team-mates, no referee and a man who could take her bending away. No. She had faced him in an arena before. She was not afraid; the peace of an entire kingdom rested on the outcome of this moment. "I want you to answer one question for me Amon," Korra said loudly.

"Ask, Avatar. Ask," he replied.

"Just what is your aim?"

"My aim?" Amon chuckled. "Avatar... Korra. I do not believe I have ever been... subtle or less than forthcoming regarding my every desired conclusion for my movement. I say again to all those who can hear me now. I will settle for nothing less than the complete and total eradication of bending ability from every human in this world. Together we will destroy any and all material that relates to the teaching of bending. With the spirits' aid I will ensure all are equal. And when all are equal in their abilities, we shall commence the Equalization of wealth and property. Everything will be redistributed equally across the world. And," he paused to turn back to the crowd. "I will carry out the task given to me by the spirits: the destruction of the Avatar sequence. The chain will be broken; we can no longer rely on you or your successors."

"But... This is wrong," Korra yelled back, sounding feeble to herself. "People are born with the ability to bend and people are born without. No one can control it; no one chooses to have it or not have it. But you; you've decided to just take it from people forcibly? What gives you the right?"

"The spirits!" Amon boomed with a chuckle. "And I would put the same question to any bender; who is she to have power over non-benders and to have such an advantage?" The crowd roared their approval. "Why should they be allowed to retain such an unnatural abilities?"

"Unnatural?" Korra began. "Animals can bend-"

Amon spoke over her, his amplified voice masking hers. "Benders use their 'special' skills to put themselves above others. I strive for a world where that is no longer necessary."

"Hypocrite," Korra growled. "You have weapons designed to suppress benders. None of them are designed to make lives any better. They're just designed to cause pain and destruction. You rely on the creations of Hiroshi Sato - a man scarred forever by the death of his wife thanks for firebenders. But she died because of what they did, not because they were firebenders." Amon stared at her levelly. "Hiroshi should have been more like his daughter; she strove to help people with technology." Amon started laughing. "What?" Korra demanded. "What is so funny?"

"His daughter? His daughter you say? My brethern; the Avatar invokes Asami Sato as a force for what she considers good in this world. How misguided she is! And she calls me a hypocrite. I wonder what the Avatar might say about how Miss Sato refused to be rescued. Your friend stayed with us willingly!"

"Because of her father-" Korra shouted, but Amon spoke over her again and drowned her out.

"Asami Sato was so useful to our operations. She willingly helped with repairs and technological development. Why, she even designed a number of our many weapons herself."

"Asami did nothing willingly. You haven't said anything about her father and taking advantage of his situation. Hypocrite," she spat.

"I had hoped," Amon began and raised his hands to calm the now frenzied crowd. "I had hoped the Avatar might understand the situation somewhat better. Ladies and gentlemen; Equalists and those who have yet to see the truth. Before me stands the worst Avatar to be born into our world. Useless, corrupt, weak. How can you put your faith in this Avatar? Someone captured and raised for years by the Red Lotus. Utterly cut off from the spirits-"

"What-" Korra blinked furiously, unsettled by his implication. How could he know? "What do you mean?"

"Avatar... Korra. The spirits chose me to remove the curse of bending. But that is not all I was tasked with. You, as Avatar, should be in close communion with the spirits, should know of their wishes and desires. But you remain ignorant of the spirit world do you not? You of all the Avatars have yet to visit it, yet to speak to those who dwell beyond our world. I ask you then; how can you possibly know what the spirits intend. If you could yet touch their realm, you would learn, as I have that you are an outmoded concept; a relic that is no longer necessary." Korra tried to formulate a response and Amon took advantage of her silence. "I have been given my gift in order to cleanse the world. I intend to use it as the spirits have willed it."

"No," Korra said shaking her head. "I don't care if the spirits decreed anything. This, all of this, it's still wrong. You spread nothing but fear and hatred. You are a cruel man who changes people against their own will. Instead of protecting the world, you lash out at it and those within it who have bending. All you've done is make the world worse."

"And you have done nothing at all, Avatar Korra."

She was floundering again. Amon was not going to be swayed by her arguments - he had made that abundantly clear now. This was a waste of time - no. She had to defeat him on a philosophical level in the end. The people had to know that she was the Avatar and the meaning of that distinction had not changed in ten thousand years. "Better... better than making things worse!" Korra shot back and tried not to groan. Not a good retort "And I will do something now. I will bring you down. I will stop this revolution and you will surrender. Unless you wish to fight me? Be warned - you cannot hope to beat me." Korra raised her fists and shifted into a combat stance.

Amon barely seemed to react. "Then let us fight if that is all you can understand. We shall see who the spirits favor more in our actions. We will see who the true savior of the world is."

* * *

From what he could hear below, Bolin concluded the crowd was a mix of Equalists, protestors and civilians. The Equalists were steadfastly aligned with Amon, but a lot of the others did not seem wholly sold on what he was preaching. They were however somewhat interested in the argument developing between Amon and Korra.

"So, the Avatar really has come back," an old man said. "Never thought I'd live to see Aang's reincarnation. And this guy - what was his name?" Someone seemed to murmur it out of Bolin's hearing. "Amon, eh? He's challenging her? I don't get this, but challenging the Avatar? Sounds a pretty bad idea to me."

"So he's the guy saying all that stuff on the radio?" another voice asked.

"The Avatar will win this, no contest."

The Equalists' drowned out the rest. "Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!"

Korra was in trouble. And Bolin could do little but watch from here. The bursts of air and fire she shot at Amon all somehow went wide of their mark. Korra looked flustered at her inability to land a strike on the man. Even a wave of earth sent rolling through the rock platform, skewed away from the immobile man and missed him by a wide margin. Every time an attack missed, the Equalists roared their approval. And through it all, Amon did not move an inch, still holding the microphone. His voice boomed in the air, the echoes all around the square as he mocked Korra's inability to touch him. Not good. The situation was looking increasingly bleak - and so strange. Korra was an exceptional bender. As horrible as the Red Lotus had been, they were notorious as some of the finest benders in their respective elements - Ghazan was one of the only benders in history capable of lavabending. And these were the benders who taught Korra three of the four elements. Avatar Aang's son had personally taught her air-bending. Korra should be unbeatable, devastatingly skilled and powerful beyond measure. So why could she not land a strike on Amon? He was standing right in front of her.

Korra's movements looked okay. Wait. No; there was something almost indefinably wrong with her stances and attacks. At quick glance there was nothing off with her form when she moved to try earthbending again, and yet - something so simple as directing a wave of rock straight ahead somehow missed the man. Her arms; they seemed to waver the moment she unleashed her attack. A flicker of memory; Korra unable to land a strike on Amon in the bending arena. No. None of them had been able to land a hit on the man. But not for long. He swiftly fled when Team Avatar prepared to attack him together. Was it... There was not something wrong with Korra. Amon was doing something. Something he could not do against multiple opponents very easily. But what? How was he doing it? Bolin shivered. It could not truly be the spirits doing. Could it? The crowd's opinion was beginning to shift.

"The Avatar's so weak! What's taking her so long?"

"He's no bender; what's the holdup Avatar?"

"Maybe... maybe the spirits really are helping him. Maybe he is replacing her as the keeper of balance."

Bolin wanted to yell out and tell them they were wrong. The spirits could not want this. He had to keep believing in his friend. And even if it were somehow true, they could not allow Amon to continue. Not someone as callous and cruel as he was. Not someone who had caused so much chaos and pain. No. There was no way Amon could possibly be the keeper of balance. Bolin looked around. He needed to help Korra somehow. But how? Korra threw a burst of fire, a rush of air and a chunk of platform at Amon. All three attacks sailed past him and he still did not move. Three elements. She was missing the fourth; she had no water. Maybe, maybe that would help; maybe that would break whatever was holding her back. He squirmed higher up the flagpole, checking all around the area. There had to be water somewhere. Maybe Naga had some water bottled in her saddle bags.

Wait. There. A fountain. The water was not currently running but there was still some murky water in the bottom of the pool. Bolin slid to the ground and hurriedly pushed his way through the crowd, heading away from the stage. Okay. He had found water. Now how to get it to Korra. He looked around futilely. Something, anything. Nothing. No convenient bucket in sight. No waterproof container he could fill with water. He stared down at the pool. He could soak something, but how much water would that give her? Wait. If he got all his clothes wet then maybe. He knew how to get the water to her. Bolin leapt into the fountain.

* * *

"So..." Asami said as the car rushed along the track. It had been easier than expected to get Mako to channel lightning into the rail and get at least this car running. "You and Korra visited a love hotel?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"We saw love hotels, we didn't visit them," Mako sighed.

"Uh-huh?" Asami asked.

Mako scowled. "Fine. Korra didn't know what they were. So..." he sighed. "We spent three nights in this one Korra found."

"Oh..." Asami said. "Did Korra... like it?"

"She thought the room was fascinating. And she's not shy. Or especially coy about reading pornography," Mako replied.

"Not that," Asami said. "Did she like... it?"

"'It?'" Mako echoed. "Oh. Oh! No. No, no, no. We didn't."

"Not even tempted to try?" Asami asked, smiling.

"Not even once," Mako said, setting his jaw.

"Did she try?"

"Nope." Mako said, his cheeks reddening a little. "Hey, I wonder if the radio works down here?"

"Oh, no. You don't get out of questioning that easy," Asami began as Mako clicked the radio on. A moment later the announcer's description of the situation between Amon and Korra blotted the questions about love hotels right out of her mind.

* * *

They were almost to the warehouse, but Asami had to resist the urge to find a new radio. The last thing she heard before abandoning the car was that Korra was utterly unable to land a hit on Amon.

"There is something badly wrong with that," Mako said as they made their way through the tangle of corridors below ground.

Asami responded between gasped breaths. "Agree. She defeated... Red Lotus. But not him?"

"...did you see him at the pro-bending arena?" Asami shook her head. Mako looked pensive. "None of us could hit him. Something felt weird when we tried to attack him."

"Telling the truth then? Spirits supporting him?" Asami wheezed.

"I don't know. But I hope not."

"Me too," Asami said, panting. "Rather have Korra..." She sighed at Mako's expression. "Not like that. Well, a little, but. Avatar is better. And look; we're here," she said. She slumped against one of the many piles of crates stacked near the tunnel entrance as she caught her breath. A mechanical whir made her frown and taking another gulp of air, forced herself back to her feet and peered towards the warehouse. Her heart sank. The wide doors of the building were open and two mechatanks were operational. They were taking it in turns to attack several targets setup nearby. The one on the left produced an arc of flame from it's left arm, while the other shot a long cable from it's right. The end of the cable thumped into the target with a sickening thud and unleashed a crack of electricity that ran along it's length. A sole Equalist was nearby, her gaze darting between the machines, the target and a clipboard in her hands.

"So... that's a mechatank then?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Asami said, her breathing almost back to normal.

"They don't look so tough. I figure Kuvira and Korra could make scrap out of them-"

"Platinum, Mako. They're still made of platinum," Asami said, taking a few experimental breaths. Better. "From what I've heard no metalbender - not even Toph - can deal with that."

"...right." Mako grimaced. "So how many of them do they have?" he asked.

"I didn't get a chance to count them, but I figure the number has to be higher than anyone wants," Asami said. She lead the way as they circled around the cavern to the warehouse, staying well away from the Equalist and the two functioning mechatanks. At least there were few people around at present; though there had to be people standing ready to drive the weapons. Asami paused for a moment in the doorway. She had been so distracted before it had not sunk in; there were more mechatanks here than she expected. There were dozens of the mechanical monsters and all of them capable of crushing earth, of unleashing fire and lightning at will. The irony; her father's hatred of firebenders, and his ultimate creation mimicked the master-class skill of the those benders.

"Asami..." Mako breathed suddenly, glancing back out the doorway. "We've got company." Ranks of Equalists were marching into the cavern outside.

"Quick. Get behind the ones at the back," Asami hissed as they gingerly ran through the ranks of silent machines. What to do? Think, Asami, think. They paused and huddled behind one of the tanks in the middle of the back row; as far from the door as they could manage. Asami poked at the undercarriage of the machine - as she suspected; a modified forklift base. Some differences though; the exposed sections of the vehicle were plasma cut platinum. The cost would be incredible. Could Future Industries have endured even without the public shame? The company was successful, but to afford the platinum here was absurd. Maybe her father had stolen it? Possible, but who could even provide this much platinum though some unofficial channel?

"They're going to see us at this rate," Mako said glancing towards the door as a squad of Equalists entered and busied themselves with the first rank of mechatanks. "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking," Asami replied glancing around hastily. There. "Mako," she whispered. "You see that?" She pointed towards squat boxes in one corner of the warehouse. The hum of electrical generation was just about audible over the sounds of boots on the rock floor and the hiss of cockpits opening.

"Yeah. What is that? A generator?" he asked.

"Yep. Fry it."

Mako took a deep breath. "Get ready to run if they notice..."

"Any chance of more discretion?" Asami asked.

"Lightning is if nothing else, not discrete," Mako said. "So; unless you have some other idea, we have to risk it."

"Okay..." Asami said, tensing herself to run. Not again. Not already. She was going to die if she tried running again now. Mako planted his feet on the metal floor and began shifting his hands and arms. With a thrust forward, a brilliant, blue arc of lightning leapt from his fingers and struck the outer casing of the generator. With a fizzle the buzzing noise increased momentarily and then with a loud bang it silenced. The warehouse plunged into darkness. "Nice work," Asami said.

"Thank you," Mako replied ducking back behind the tank and looking warily forward.

The Equalists were in chaos, but someone - sounded like the Lieutenant - was calling for order. "Flashlights on. Now!" he barked.

"Didn't see that coming..." Asami said as she peered around the bulk of the mechatank towards the constantly shifting light sources. Mako ignited a small flame.

"Get that generator running again!" The Lieutenant yelled. "And get the emergency lighting on."

With a stuttering flicker, red light flooded the warehouse. Mako extinguished his flame leaving them in the red-tinged light. "So much for darkness," Asami said.

"Check the mechatanks!" the Lieutenant ordered.

"Going to have to move soon," Mako said.

"Where?" Asami asked as they drew back out of sight behind the mechatank.

"Sir; this unit is no longer operational," an Equalist called out. A few others reported similar issues. Other mechatanks were apparently functional but at less than half-charge.

"Way to go," Asami muttered.

"Huh?"

"Sounds like you got a few of them with that... Wait. I have an idea."

"Asami?"

"Any chance you can send a lightning like that through a cable instead of the air? Like..." She scrambled for the mechatank's power connector and roughly disconnected it. "This one for example?" Asami asked.

"I can try," Mako said.

"And how much lightning can you manage?" she asked.

"You mean, can I incapacitate every mechatank here?" Mako asked.

"Something like that..." Asami smiled.

"I'll do as many as I can." Mako took the cable from her and concentrated. There was a muted fizzle from the mechatank. "One down..."

They crawled behind the mechatanks one by one, Asami tearing the charging cable from each and Mako sending a blast of lightning into each mechatank. Over half the total had nearly silent fallen to their efforts when their luck finally rant out.

"Intruders!" A voice yelled.

"Out of time," Asami muttered.

"I make it about fifty. You okay to run?" Mako asked.

"Going to have to be," Asami said, clenching her teeth.

"Okay. Go!" Mako took off at a sprint, Asami on his heels. It was okay for now, but in a matter of moments she was going to have to try and ignore her lungs protest.

"Leave them for now. We will deal with them in a moment!" the Lieutenant yelled behind them. "Get in the tanks and get to Amon. Hurry!"

Mako glanced back smiling and then past her. He slowed to a halt.

"Mako?" Asami exclaimed. "Why are you...?"

"Is that...?" Mako asked. He grinned.

Asami followed his gaze. "A fuel tank... Oh. Oh," she breathed.

"Yep." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Attention all Equalists. I'm giving you thirty seconds to get away from the mechatanks. Anyone still there... Well. I'm a firebender, and that's one tempting fuel truck you have out here," Mako yelled. A moment of calm and then Equalist troops began breaking ranks. A handful of Equalists fled from the warehouse, some inside frantically scrambling with harnesses as they tried to detach themselves from their vehicles. Too many stayed beside the Lieutenant, the threat insufficient to scare them. A few hauled themselves into mechatanks and began strapping themselves in. "Can't say I didn't warn you," Mako muttered. "Time's up," he yelled as he flung a large fireball at the tanker. He immediately grabbed Asami's hand. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

Mako moved fast and she could barely keep pace with him. There was a rush of warmth behind her and as if in response, Mako stopped and propelled her ahead of him and in front of him. She was suddenly right beside him, his body so warm against hers. With a damp roar, the room flooded with light and fire, the ground shuddering beneath her feet and Mako swaying on his feet. Asami's ears rang and she blinked furiously, trying the flashing spots out of her vision. She risked a look back. The warehouse was on fire. She could not see anyone inside, the structure soon began to collapse. After a moment the whole right side crumpled and the roof fell in.

"Water! We need water!" An Equalist yelled. There were sensations of movement in the rubble; not everyone was dead. But they remained trapped in the burning debris. Asami bit her lip and looked away. No. She could not feel for them. They had delayed the mechatanks. They had done what they needed to.

"My father's still in the infirmary," Asami blurted to Mako. "This way," she said.

* * *

Nothing was working. Korra scowled as she panted. All her reserves were gone; she had nothing left. This should have been a decisive, victorious moment not an agonizing, frustrating stalemate. There were so many people watching as Amon brushed off everything the Avatar threw at him as if it was nothing. The Red Lotus had been troublesome but they had all fallen in the end. This man on the other hand; unarmed she did not seem to be able touch him. Why was she missing?

"An admirable effort, Avatar," Amon said when she bent double and panted after her last fireblast. "I hope you now understand how you are quite simply no match for me. The spirits have abandoned you. You did not listen to me, you have not listened to them; you are no longer the keeper of balance. I am." The Equalists roared their approval as he fell silent and began chanting Amon's name.

"No," Korra roared. "This is not over yet." She had to keep going. Had to defeat him. She blinked, her eyes feeling heavy. So hard to stay focused when the crowd cheered and championed her opponent like this. She glanced back at Amon just in time to see him run right at her with a shock glove on one hand.

"My turn," he hissed as he closed the distance. "This fight was becoming... dull." Korra twisted away from his out-stretched hand. Close. Far too close. The buzzing hum of the glove almost brushed her skin. Something was wrong. She felt... odd. Every movement felt slow, sluggish, fractionally delayed. She almost had to force her arms and legs to move. This was more than simple exhaustion. Somehow she was out of sync with her body. Every evasion was only just in time to avoid a direct impact and the blistering pain of electrocution. She side-stepped another flail. Not quick enough. The glove grazed her shoulder and pain wracked her whole body. She howled as she threw herself backwards, her legs still just about supporting her. Her left arm felt numb, pins and needles filling her hand and fingers. If he grazed her like that again she would be in trouble. A direct hit and it was all over.

"Korra!" Bolin was calling. "Water!" he yelled. The shout distracted Amon for a moment as Bolin scrambled onto the platform, his clothes dripping with water. Korra smiled. Something she had not been able to try. Bolin had not brought a huge amount, but there was enough to use. She quickly bent the water out of his clothes, and sent it shooting straight at Amon. He dodged it - of course he did. But then; so did a lot of pro-bending opponents. One of Hasook's favorite moves; get them to dodge the main thrust and miss the water arcing back around to strike. Korra scowled. Her aim was still off somehow, even with the water swooping around at an odd angle, it still came frustratingly close to a hit but not enough. Gritting her teeth she arced the water upwards and let go. The stream separated into droplets and splashed down on Amon. Perfect. The shock glove fizzled and crackled for a moment and with a spark it went dark.

"Thanks Bolin!" Korra called as Amon tore the device from his hand and flung it to the ground. "Look out!" she yelled. Equalists began clambering up onto the platform their attention all fixed on Bolin.

"Korra!" Kuvira sprang out of the crowd. "You concentrate on Amon; we'll take care of this lot."

Think fast. Bending was not working. So. No use in relying on that. At least she had other skills. It was almost a pain to thank Zaheer for this, but without him... Enough. Deal with Amon. Korra charged at her opponent, her good fist clenched tight. Her other arm was feeling a little better but trying to make a fist felt weird. Have to make do. Amon barely dodged the strike, his eyes blinking rapidly beneath the mask as her fist skimmed across his head. That had surprised him. Korra smirked. Close range, no room for bending. Just physical. Still risky even without the shock glove. If he caught hold of her now; she might not get free before he stole her bending. How long had it taken with Tahno? An eternity and no time at all. Not thinking about that now. Another punch; he saw that coming too. Not her knee though. It sank into his stomach with a satisfying thump and Amon gasped in pain. His eyes looked furious; he struck at her.

Amon knew how to fight. He was fast and smart; accomplished, experienced. Who or what was he? She blocked a round-house kick, the power of the blow almost too much, the arms hurting from the block. He was far bigger and heavier than she was. Her gaze swept across him. Too much armor to even try chiblocking. Brute strength was her only option. He hit out again with his fists and feet, the blows striking home. Korra suppressed the howl of pain his attack induced. Her body ached powerfully now. And something was still strange; her muscles felt odd and it was somehow as hard to punch as accurately as she wanted as it had been to bend. Still; she was landing blows now. Less margin of error at this range. Amon was not untouchable.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Korra asked as she took a deep breath, her bad arm just about locking one arm, while her arm held his other back.

"You can't beat me," Amon said. He pulled back his arm with a speed that defied belief and punched right at her eye. Korra stumbled, refusing to even grunt with the pain as the injury left her wanting to do nothing more than curl up in pain. No time for pain. She closed her eye and stared at him through her uninjured left eye. Less periphery and a flatter field of vision. Enough. With a snarl she swept his legs out from under him.

"Reckon I can still kick you," she said as her foot smacked savagely into his ribs. Amon gasped with pain but her next kick barely touched him. She almost tripped for no reason that made sense and Amon rolled away, hastily getting back onto his feet. She moved to punch but everything slowed. This was worse than before. What was doing this? The world seemed to slow, everything barely moving. Except for Amon's foot. it smashed into her knee faster than she would have thought humanly possible. Another punch and her nose crunched horribly. Something hot and wet on her lips. No. Korra forced herself upright, as she smelt nothing but blood. With a lunge she wrapped her still unresponsive arm around his neck and started punching into his mid-section as fast and as hard as she could. Blow after blow, smack after smack. Her fist felt raw but she kept going. He was not fighting back, he was not stopping her. That had to be enough; sounded like he was breathing hard now. Red was bubbling and welling up out of the mouth-hole of his mask. That mask. That horrible mask. The symbol of the Equalists. With a surge of speed and rage, Korra punched dead-centre into the mask. It shattered beneath her fist and she gasped in pain as splinters of porcelain stabbed into her hand. No stopping just yet. She pulled her hand back and punched again. Her fist pulsed with a dull throb of pain, accentuated by the blazing pin-pricks of the shards of porcelain.

There had been a second crunch after the mask broke. Maybe she had broken his nose? She hoped so. The top half of the mask fell away. Amon's eyes were blue. So blue. Lower half slipped through his trembling fingers even as his hands scrambled to keep it over his face. So this was the Equalist leader. He was from the water tribe and looked maddeningly familiar. Korra was certain she had never seen him before, but there was someone else he looked like. He pulled at his hood, trying to pull it down even as he winced and the skin on his brow reddened, anger twisting his face. Something clicked. Korra punched him again, the pain of striking his bone somehow worse now. Amon staggered back, over-balanced and crashed down onto his back. Her hand was beyond pain. She did not look at it, not wanting to know how badly mangled it was. But she had been unable to resist. She had wanted to punch that face for so long. It was not the same one - not quite, but was close enough to be angry at and close enough to satisfy her desire. Amon looked far too much like Councilman Tarrlok. Amon breathed fitfully and showed no signs of getting back up.

Korra stumbled to the microphone and snatched it up. She could barely see. Her voice sounded thick and strange. "People of Ba Sing Se! Everyone on the radio; listen to me. I am Avatar korra. And I am here to bring balance to the world. This man you see before you is no savior. Amon is a charlatan. He being you nothing but warped ideals. And as your Avatar, I have defeated him. We spoke of the spirits just moments before; if they had indeed chosen him to supplant me, how could I possibly best him like that?" She took a heaving breath. "Equalists: I beg you now. Please stop your revolution!"

Korra turned back to her opponent. He glanced around fearfully, and started shuffling back on his hands away from her. All around her the combat slowed and began to halt and an eerie silence fell over the square. Everyone must be staring at them now. No; they would be staring at him. Korra tried to ready herself for another assault - or at least give the impression she was ready. All bluster. If he was capable of anything now she was not sure she could cope. But Amon did not seem at all aggressive right now. It was more like he was an animal cornered by a predator. Wait. Something was approaching. Footsteps in unison. She risked a glance behind her, the move almost enough to unbalance her. Massed ranks of Earth Kingdom soldiers had arrived. "Amon," she said turning back. "It's over. You are out-numbered. Surrender."

"Never," he snarled and scrambled for something on his belt. Korra lurched forward as it hit the ground and a cloud of black smoke burst from it. She lost sight of the Equalist leader. "Amon" Korra yelled, taking another awkward step forward. Even though her limbs were stiff and aching, she managed to bend a breeze to dissipate the smoke. No sign of him.

"Where... where is Amon?" an Equalist asked loudly. They looked around startled. Troops surrounded them on all sides. A woman in a different uniform leapt onto the stage.

"Avatar Korra," the woman shouted shouted. "We will fight with you."

"Wait," Korra called. "Let me... Let me try and talk to them again." Movement was nothing but pain. The microphone seemed to be an eternity away, and stooping to pick it up nearly unbalanced her. Bolin darted forward paused as she waved him away. Korra got herself upright again and flashed him a smile. "Equalists. I urge you to surrender. Amon has abandoned you. Give up and I will ensure your lives are spared." The clatter of metal on rock. Some of the Equalists were throwing down their weapons and raising their hands in surrender. But not all of them and not enough.

"Fight to the death! For Equality!" one Equalist roared.

"Fight for Amon," another said.

"I said stop!" Korra yelled. "It doesn't have to be this way," she pleaded. "Please. Don't do this." The earth kingdom troops pressed forward, their weapons and hands raised to attack. Korra stamped down hard onto the ground. The shockwave bewildered some people, but the Equalists were still moving intently towards the troops. "Please," Korra shouted. "Don't kill them! Just restrain them." She winced but managed to earthbend as many Equalists as she could see into Earthcones. Kuvira and Bolin joined in a moment later alongside a good number of the Earth Kingdom troops.

"Where are the mechatanks?" one of the aggressive Equalists asked, thrashing in the earth cone to look around the square. No sign of them. Korra let herself smile; Asami and Mako had to have been successful with their part.

The square was in full panic now. Several Equalists had taken hostages and seemed to be backing away to regroup nearby. Snarling, Korra lashed out with a blast of airbending, trying to knock hostages away from the Equalist captors. Most of them struggled free - a frustrating amount were out of range.

"Equalists!" A man shouted. "We make our stand here," he called as he vanished inside a nearby building. Other Equalists swarmed after him and soon flames and electric cables launched from the upper windows to strike at anyone who dared approach. The troops swiftly withdrew to a safe perimeter and a representative hurried to the platform.

"Orders sir?" he asked.

"Demolish the building," the troop commander ordered.

"No!" Korra cried out.

"Avatar Korra?" the commander asked, confused.

"Korra, if we destroy the building we can eliminate all of them," Kuvira said gently. "Please, Korra, don't prolong this. They refused to listen to you. They are all deluded. They... they don't understand you."

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Keep them inside. They can't do much harm in there. And... they can't keep going forever. They'll run out of charge and fuel soon enough. Then they'll have to worry about food and water. Please. Just wait."

The commander sighed. "You... You're probably right... I do not want to wait so long though."

"I'll try and short-cut it," Korra said, still not quite able to catch her breath. We need Amon in chains - they need to see their leader imprisoned and detained. Kuvira, Bolin, I need to find him. Can you both stay here and take care of this? Make sure no one kills any of the Equalists. If need be, tell them I would be displeased and would like to talk to them when I get back."

"Roger! Stay safe, Korra," Bolin smiled

"No one is to harm the Equalists until my return," Korra shouted. "Equalists! I will bring your precious leader to you in chains." She turned from the jeering dismissals the Equalists yelled from the windows. A quick whistle and Naga bounded over to her. "Hey girl," Korra said as she awkwardly got onto the polar-bear dog's back. "See that mask?" She nudged her Naga forward until the polar-bear dog sniffed Amon's broken mask. "I need to find him; let's go find him, girl." Naga barked and began trotting forward. Korra glanced back; the troops were waiting so far. Hopefully they would keep their word.

Not far from the stage Naga paused by a male Equalist lying slumped against the wall, his breathing shallow. Naga sniffed him for a moment and was about to move on when Korra tugged on the reigns. She slid from her back and peered closer at the Equalist. With a shiver she pulled his mask off. He was only a boy; younger than Bolin. And someone had stabbed him, his hands pressed weakly against his side, his uniform and the rock below him stained red. "Hey..." Korra said gently. "Hey, hold on; I'm going to save you."

"Mom?" the boy asked barely above a whisper, his eyes tight closed. "Is that you?"

Korra froze for a second. "Yes... yes, it's me, darling. You're going to be fine." Water. She needed water. A little in her clothes from Bolin's stunt and the splash as it struck Amon. Korra bent it onto the boy and focused. Please be enough. She almost jumped for joy as his wound closed - but his breathing was still worryingly shallow. "How do you feel?" she murmured as her fingers searched his neck for a pulse.

"Mom? Can I... Can we just... Go home?" he asked. There. A pulse, but horribly, horribly weak. Almost undetectable. Korra froze again. He had lost too much blood. Even with her healing she had gotten here too late.

Korra drew in another trembling breath. "We will darling," she said. "Soon. We'll go home... soon. Just... just rest for now. For me. Here." She gathered him into her arms and held him close to her. The boy whimpered, but a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. She could feel his heart well enough, all she could feel of his life anymore. And then it was gone. She stayed holding him for a long moment, afraid to let go, not wanting to let go. Who was he? She did not even know his name. Avoiding looking at his face she checked his pockets quickly and found nothing to identify him. A hint, all she needed was one hint, some way to find the boy's mother. Nothing. This nameless Equalist had died in a street and no one would ever know. No. She would remember this. This was the end result of Amon's actions. He created the Equalists, and he brought the situation to this point. His followers deserved second chances - especially those like this boy. How many were simply misguided? How many wanted justice and could find no other way to seek it? And how many had waited for her and given up waiting? How much was her fault. She stumbled to Naga. "We'll find him, girl. We'll find him."

* * *

Kuvira stared at the building the Equalists had holed up in. A dozen earthbenders could destroy be building in moments. A waste to hold them here like this. So many had already died, still lay dead around her. What did a few more matter? The Avatar forgave too easily. Kuvira shook her head. A movement caught her eye; an earth kingdom soldier, effortlessly metal-bending a metal bar around one of the detained Equalists.

"Fine metalbending..." Kuvira looked over his uniform for his rank. "Captain," she said when she found it. "I am Kuvira of Zaofu."

The man bowed. "Captain Song at your service. We are all so honored to work with the Avatar and her companions." He gestured to another trooper who walked the captured Equalist away.

Kuvira glanced around and stepped closer to Song. "Captain Song... can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?" Song frowned.

Kuvira gestured to the Equalist controlled building. When he looked in it's direction, she snatched his sword from where it hung on his hip. She stepped closer as he turned to look at her in confusion. "A quick stab and I could puncture your lung," Kuvira said in a low voice. "Now. I would rather not have to do that, so I will ask: are you prepared to fight for the Queen? Are you prepared to lay down your life for her?"

"Is... is this a test?" Song asked in a low voice, his expression a mixture of anger and wariness.

"Perhaps." Kuvira smiled slightly. "Perhaps I am working with the Equalists and looking for an ally. Or perhaps I am loyal to the Avatar and testing your nerve." She widened her smile. "Or perhaps I am something else. Now; answer. But be warned; the wrong answer will lead directly to your demise." Song winced.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "My life is dedicated to Queen Hou Ting and the Earth Kingdom," he said at last.

"Good." Kuvira stepped back and Song sagged in relief. With a flick of her wrist she held the sword out to him, hilt first. "I can trust you to aid the Avatar then. Bolin!"

"Yeah, Kuvira?" Bolin asked as he jogged over.

"We have to talk. Captain Song?" She gestured away from the troops and still restrained Equalists.

"All of you, keep careful watch and keep the area clear," Song shouted as he trailed after Kuvira and Bolin.

"I have learned of a new plot against the Earth Queen," Kuvira murmured, looking carefully around her. "A division of the Equalists is even now ready to commence the next stage of their attack. They intend to strike directly at the Queen - with explosives." Kuvira held up her hand as Song opened his mouth. "There are additional complications. I believe there are traitors in the palace guard." Kuvira paused. "Maybe now you understand my need for theatrics. I need to be sure who I can trust."

"I... I do not care for your method, but I see your logic," Song replied and sighed. "We must act immediately."

"But... Didn't Korra stop them?" Bolin asked.

"She stopped this group," Kuvira said quickly. "There are other divisions within the Equalists; many given orders to continue even in the absence of directives from Amon. I fear they may be planting the bombs as we speak. As you say, Captain. We must act immediately. And with the Avatar pursuing Amon, I feel we should take this matter into our own hands."

"You can count on me," Song said. "There are a few I know in the ranks whose loyalty is unimpeachable. They are all true comrades, and have never wavered in their oaths to the crown. If we are to trust anyone, it is them."

More individuals alongside her was risky, but their presence could be helpful. "I would ask you to select those you can trust for our mission. Captain; if I understand procedures correctly, the royal family will likely have been moved to a safe room somewhere within the palace grounds?"

"Yes, that is correct," Song replied. "But-"

"How I know is immaterial right now. What matters is that they are safe for now. But if the bomb threat cannot be neutralized... Captain, we will need to move them elsewhere. If possible I would like the Avatar to protect them once she has dealt with Amon. It is imperative we find their hiding place; if we cannot disarm the bombs, it will be the only chance they have.

* * *

Light felt warm on his naked skin. How long since he had last removed his mask in the open like this? How long since his face had last been seen? No. No, this could not be happening now - not now after so long. Amon clutched at his face, trying to ease the pain of the Avatar's savage attacks. Hide it from the light. Hide it from the people. They would know him as a member of the water tribe now, but his ability to bend - no one could know that. If the fight had not been so public, his the Avatar had not taken to such base attacks, then his bloodbending might have kept him safe. He could have stopped her heart in a moment, but to do so... He would lose his followers and the Avatar would escape him. She would be reborn again and even if the revolution was successful she would be back. Unless. Unless he killed her when she entered the Avatar state. She had not triggered such a massive power - surely she could have? It might have been worth the risk if she was in the Avatar State. No. The power and abiities of an Avatar using that were legendary. He could not be certain bloodbending would even be possible at that juncture. Better to hide. Better to escape. Try to gather the rest of his forces, and find the source of the mechatanks delay. Victory was still possible.

* * *

A trail of unconcious palace guards lead them right to the bombs. The Equalists were not subtle - presumably counting on the distraction elsewhere to let them work uninterrupted. The few operatives they encountered were restrained by metal strips and earthcones almost before they could react. Easy. Even their bombs and methods were not complex. Wires trailed through corridors and terminated in small devices jammed into the foundations of the castle. Kuvira and Bolin traced the cables through a few dead-ends and double-backs until it lead them to a basement storage room. A squat, metallic device sat in the midst of a web of wiring, one thick cable snaking up to splice into an electrical cable.

"So this is the trigger?" Bolin asked, peering at the centre of the web.

"Yes - I've seen a lot of these in Republic City," Kuvira said, crouching down beside it. "The design is a little unusual but nothing I cannot cope with."

"Probably should leave this to you then," Bolin said, taking a step backward. He scratched his head "What can I do though?"

"Can you keep watch?" Kuvira asked. "Make sure no one stops us - especially any Equalists. We might have easily overlooked someone." She licked her lips. "This is very delicate and it is critical I get this right. I need to concentrate." She stared at the bomb. "I'll meet you outside - just make sure the coast is clear."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. He sounded a little nervous and hurried from the room. More theatrics. So obedient, so loyal. Bolin was useful - even if never to the use she intended. Kuvira turned back to the bomb. She, Bolin, Song and his trusted companions had gotten here in more than enough time. And she refrained from mentioning to Bolin that the circuit was incomplete and the bomb not primed to begin it's countdown. It seemed as if Amon's defeat had thrown all the Equalist plans completely out of alignment. The Republic City police force had trained her in how to defuse a bomb; challenging, intricate work. So easy to invert the methods. So easy to finish the bomb. Kuvira finished making the last few connections and the countdown timer sprang into life. One and a half hours. And less chance of disruption now; as far as the others knew the device was inert. The explosives were sufficient to destroy the palace and reduce a good section of the surrounding upper ring to gravel. A painful sacrifice; to lose so many historcial artifacts. Necessary though; the palace was a symbol. It's destruction would have maning. Stage one was complete. Now to find the monarchy.

Kuvira took a deep breath as she left the room and smiled as Bolin jumped. "Did- Are- Is?" he asked, interrupted from his painstaking checks of the corridor.

"I successfully disarmed it, if that's what you wanted to know," Kuvira said.

Bolin heaved another sigh of relief. "We did it then!"

"Almost," Kuvira replied. "We need to ensure the Queen and the rest of the royal family are okay. There may be operatives lying in wait for them to re-emerge."

"We should see it Song found them!" Bolin said and darted down the corridor. Kuvira followed at a slower pace. No. Risky to take too long; one and a half hours was both an eternity and no time at all.

Bolin was talking to Song when Kuvira caught up with him. "Hey Kuvira, Song found out-" he yelled as Song shushed him hastily. "Sorry!" Bolin said, looking around panicked.

"Kuvira." Song bowed. "We have located the hidden room the Queen uses for her protection. There is a secondary tunnel leading from the main garden back below the palace. Once the situation is resolved, I feel we should enforce a separate location for events like these."

"An excellent idea, Captain," Kuvira said. "And excellent work besides. The bomb has been dealt with; we should move the Queen to a temporary location until the Avatar returns."

They reached the tunnel entrance in a few moments; the access hatch hidden beneath an overly elaborate and expensive sub-dial. Kuvira directed Song and his men into the passage first, but halted Bolin as he moved to follow them.

"Bolin; you don't have to help with this anymore. Song and I will be more than sufficient." Kuvira watched him carefully.

"But-" he started.

Kuvira shook her head. "No. Korra needs you. Team Avatar needs you. I'll finish up with this and join you all soon."

"...fine," Bolin said after a pause. "Just wanted to do something to make Grandma proud of me."

"I'm sure she already is. Go take Mako to visit her. I'll be by soon." She smiled at him, her hand brushing his cheek for a moment before she dropped through the hatch.

* * *

Amon's voice boomed in the air and Bolin stumbled to a halt.

"Queen Hou-Ting; wherever you are, I will find you. Your tyrannical rule cannot be allowed to persist. You, like all benders must be equalized."

His voice sounded oddly thick. Korra must have done some major damage to him when she punched him. Wait. Kuvira could not have heard that message underground. She would have no way of knowing he was coming. Had Amon doubled back to the square? Would that mean he had returned to the trapped Equalists? Bolin dithered. He could stay here; guard the entrance from Amon. No. No, he should be with the others and ready to guard the Queen. Like Song had vowed. It was what his Grandma would expect of him. Bolin smiled. He could make her so proud even now. He would make Kuvira proud. And Korra; as much as she hated the Earth Queen, she did not want her to fall into Amon's clutches. He had risked his life before when they faced the Red Lotus. He would do so again. And this time it could not be anything to do with his crush on Korra. This time he was doing it because it was right. And because someone had to stop Amon. Bolin retraced his steps at a run and jumped through the hatch.


	18. Kuvira's Decision

Mako growled in frustration as the Equalist's jab hit home and his arm went limp. So much for bending. Asami whirled a moment later, her shock glove sparking as it struck the Equalist and sent them falling to the floor.

"You okay?" she panted.

"Not going to be bending for a while," he replied.

Asami ripped the shock glove off the fallen Equalist. Mako twitched; more Equalists were heading down the corridor towards them. "Here," she said.

"Thanks." Half charge left. They could not keep going on like this indefinitely. At least these Equalists had none of the group's projectile weaponry. "How much further?"

"Not far. We take this corridor to the end and-" The Equalists were on them. Crackles of electricity, grunts of impact. He remained at a disadvantage currently - he was still in his own closed. The Equalist uniforms had padding to prevent chiblocking attempts. He botched the timing on his first few swipes with the glove, the crackle of electricity catching his wrist and leaving his hand full of pins and needles. He caught on and dealt his second and third hits correctly on successive Equalists. Palm flat against their chest for a moment - ample time for the electricity to incapacitate them - then lift away.

"Okay. Let's go while we can," Mako said. He grabbed Asami's hand and tugged her along behind him. She stumbled and breathed like it was her last, but just about kept up. "Which way?" he asked. Asami nodded to a door to the right. "Locked," Mako concluded, as it refused to slide open.

Asami wheezed, waved him behind her and started prying a panel off the wall. More footsteps behind them. Mako turned around to find another group of Equalists heading right for them. "Keep... them... distracted..." Asami gasped as she dropped the panel to the floor.

"Will do," Mako said with a smirk. The rhythm was familiar now. Strike, retreat, turn, dodge, strike. "I have to hand it to you Asami," Mako said.

"Hmmm?" Asami grunted behind him as she fiddled with the door.

"This is much easier than lightningbending."

Asami let out a wheezing laugh and with a faint rush of air the door slid open. "Okay, quick!"

Mako dropped the Equalists to the floor and scrambled through, another set of Equalists on his heels. Asami was already pulling the panel out of the door-frame. "Can't they just do what you did?"

"Could," Asami said, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she pulled at something inside the panel. She twisted her hand and something fell heavily. "Can't now," she said, standing up. "Should.... hold them for a bit," she said taking a deep breath.

"Lead on," Mako said. Asami started trotting forward, moving fast, but not running. They stumbled to a halt as a voice rang through the air.

"Equalists of Ba Sing Se. The Avatar has lied to you. The Avatar is deluded. You must all continue to fight for our cause. We are so close to our victory. The Avatar hid the truth from you before, but her dishonesty will be exposed soon. Soon she will fail. Soon she will no longer be the Avatar. Remain faithful - her time is almost over." Amon's voice sounded thicker, awkward. Something had certainly changed from what they had last heard.

"Sounds like Korra did something," Mako said, smiling.

"I never doubted her for a second," Asami replied. "But it sounds like he escaped her."

There was a screech of metal and renewed sounds of pursuit behind them. Mako span around. A new group of Equalists, the Lieutenant at their head. "Amon believes in us," he snarled. "We believe in the future."

"He's a fraud," Asami yelled back.

The Lieutenant shook his head, glancing to his companions. "Don't listen to her. She never had faith." He stared into her eyes. "You betrayed us, Miss Sato. We offered you everything and you threw it all away for your so-called bender friends. Well, not it is too late and we will not forgive you. Capture them!" he barked. The Equalists rushed forward. Mako checked his glove's power level as he darted towards them. Quarter charge. Hopefully one of the Equalists had a glove with more charge he could grab in the next lull. No. Get to the next lull first. Then worry about that.

These Equalists were different. Better trained, more fluid in their movements. Faster. Still all vulnerable to an electrical charge in their chest, but the trick was getting them into a position where he could slam his hand into place and trigger the current. Tricky, but not impossible. As well trained as they were, they had never fought in the bending pits; they had never subbed for the Fire Ferrets; they had never taken on the Red Lotus and won.

Asami's face looked red, and she was sweating horribly but she charged head-long at the Lieutenant who blinked uselessly at her for a moment. He lashed out with his tonfas, the ends circled with a crackling charge. Asami ducked out of the way and left him swinging at air. Mako almost smiled. Asami just needed more stamina; then she would be a force to reckon with. He dropped back onto his hands to avoid another attempt at chi-blocking and bounced right back up to drop the Equalist to the floor with another well aimed charge.

The Lieutenant was snarling as Asami ducked and dodged around his swipes and jabs. With a graceful piourette, she wound up behind him and with a tug, the connection to one of his tonfas came away from the clunky, heavy battery he carried on his back. She smiled but lunged for the floor as he swung the inert tonfa at her. No longer electrified but still usable as a weapon.

Three more Equalists. A sweeping kick sent two down to the floor but the fourth surprised him when their hand closed on his wrist and halted his lunge. Their mask hid their expression, but Mako suspected they figured they had won. Not that easily. Mako grabbed hold of the Equalist's shirt, remembering back to all his martial arts training, and spun the them around, tripping the man to the floor. He let them pull him down along with them, the momentum enough to drive his arm forward. Something snapped beneath him. A rib? No time to worry. A burst of electricity and the Equalist lay still.

Mako looked up just in time to see Asami tear the second tonfa connection from its socket, pull the weapon from the Lieutenant's hand and smack him over the head with it. The man crumpled to the ground and lay still. Mako struggled to his feet. "You okay?"

Asami nodded. "Think so. Come on."

The medical centre was a few moments away, and apparently deserted. Mako glanced around at the unmade and seemingly hastily vacated beds. "Where are they?"

"Must have got out after something happened. But it's not like there would be anything these patients could have done..." She trailed off. "Dad!" Asami hurried forward and burst into another ward. She stopped dead.

Ahead Hiroshi Sato lay, still unconscious on a bed, surrounded by medical equipment. A lone nurse was standing over him and staring down at him. She looked up in surprise as the door banged open. "Miss Sato..." She shivered.

"Ai," Asami breathed. "Where... where is everyone?"

"They left. They all left," Ai replied. "We... we heard the Queen's army. They made an announcement. They're going to wipe us out. I... I told them not to run. I told them the revolution needs them - all of them. But they didn't listen. They just... ran."

"Ai..." Asami sighed. The nurse turned away from them and back to Hiroshi. Asami crossed quietly to the bed and stood beside her. Mako followed, looking away as he got closer. It did not look good for Hiroshi. How long had he been like this? Was the equipment all that kept him alive now - and in a state he could actually come back from? Or was he done for and they were only delaying the inevitable? With a sniff, Ai turned from the bed and took a few uneven steps and slumped onto a nearby bed.

"Mako," Asami's voice was barely above a whisper. She did not look at him. "Amon... I think he's still using the communication channels. If you go out of here, take a right and run for maybe two minutes... You'll see a junction box with a load of wires running into it. Please. Destroy it. As much as you're able." She glanced up. "Mako; we have to stop him. Cut that and he'll stop sending people to die."

Not far, but. "We need to stick together, Asami."

"Please, Mako. I need to do something first. And we need to be quick." She smiled. "You know I can't run that far." She had a point. Asami gently took her father's limp hand.

"I can't just leave you here," he tried again.

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She glanced behind her. "Ai won't hurt me. No one else can follow us. I know my way around the tunnels better then you." She licked her lips. "I'll meet you in a few minutes. It'll take me a while to walk it, but..." She shook her head again. "Please." He grip tightened on Hiroshi's hand. Oh.

"I... I can help," Mako said, his voice on the verge of trembling. "You don't have to do this."

A tear trickled down Asami's cheek. "Thank you, Mako." She sniffed. "But this is my choice. I... I need to do this."

"Alright." Some tension evaporated and a weight seemed to shift. He put his hand on her back. "Stay safe. And I'll see you... soon. Just... take as long as you need. And... we'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you," Asami said. "But... Don't wait for me either. Get to Korra. Keep her safe. And..." She bit her lip. "Keep yourself safe too."

"I will." Mako turned from the bed and started running, not once looking back. Out of the door and to the right. His step almost faltered. She was not planning on killing herself was she? No. No. This was too near for her to do something so foolish. And she would not want to break Korra's heart like that. The first minute passed in agonizing slowness as he ran. Second minute. Control room. Box. Wires. His hands twitched. Felt like the chiblocking had worn off.

Lightning bending would be best. The junction box blackened and sparked under the stream of electricity he shot from his palms. How long until he destroyed it? As long as he could manage might be necessary. He kept going until exhaustion finally overcame his ability to resist and he stopped, his arms feeling useless and limp. He panted in the ozone-scented air. Wait. Something was outside. Something heavy. Mako flinched and rechecked his shock glove. Empty. Should have tried to charge it with lightningbending first. Was that even possible? Pure physical attacks then. He took a few deep breaths and sprang from the door to come face to face with his opponent.

She barked happily and licked his face. "Naga?" he spluttered.

"Oh, it was Mako!" Korra said, her voice thick. "Clever girl," she added, patting Naga on her head. "But we really should be looking for Amon." Naga barked.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed and gaped at her. Her right eye looked black and was swollen shut. Blood from innumerable scratches, welts, and a bloodied nose coated her face. Her nose. It looked like it might be at the wrong angle. Not massively, just enough to catch his eye. Just enough to look wrong. And she was grimacing. Abruptly her expression shifted into a smile.

"Hi Mako," she said.

"Korra..." he tried again. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Korra said with a seemingly inappropriate flippancy. Her expression darkened for a moment and she turned her head away from him and spat blood to the floor. Mako looked away; there was something white in the mass of red.

"Your.... your nose is bleeding," he tried.

"It is?" Korra's fingers smeared blood across her face. "Huh. Must have missed that." She shrugged. "I'll heal it later. Where's Asami?"

"She... she's just sorting things out. With her dad." Mako fidgeted. How to get that across but also deter her from going back there?

Korra nodded. "Yeah... I... I thought she might," she said. "Hope she's going to be okay..."

"You knew?" he asked.

"I... I did. She never said, but..." Korra ducked her head. "Maybe I should see how she is..."

"There's... someone else with her," Mako said. "Asami seemed to trust them."

"Okay." Korra nodded again. "I'll trust Asami know's what's best for her right now." She blinked. "I've been tracking Amon. His trail lead us here."

Mako turned and peered at the room behind them. "He's not in there, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, figured you might have noticed if he was. Maybe there's something to give us a lead?" Korra pushed past him, Mako following close behind her. The junction box still crackled and sparked on the wall ahead of them, wisps of smoke streaming off the damaged device. "Here," Korra said. He had not even stopped to look behind him when he first entered the room; a control panel, a microphone and banks of switches on the opposite wall. A bloodied note was lying on top of them. "'Avatar Korra; Do not think you have even come close to besting me. I hereby challenge you to a duel to prove whom the spirits favor. There will be no interruptions, no assistance. The two of us, fighting alone. I await you in the crystal caverns...'" Korra trailed off, her eyes flicking down the page.

Silently she passed the note to Mako. The instructions were unnervingly precise. "Are... are you going to go?"

"If he wants a duel, then he's getting a duel." Korra smirked. "Guess he doesn't want to lose in public. Again."

Mako shook his head. "It could easily be a trap and-"

Korra interrupted him. "And if I don't go, he'll flee. He'll be able to start all over again. Find more people to dupe, spread more hate. No. It has to end. And... those catacombs are directly underneath the Queen's palace if I remember right. Even if he can't be trusted to play fair; he'll still go for the Queen. And I doubt he wants his revolution to succeed if he's not around to lead it."

"Just in case," Mako blurted. "Just in case, let me go and make sure it's fair."

Korra stared at him for a moment. "Okay. But you can't interfere."

"I won't," Mako replied.

Korra patted Naga on the back. "Naga? Go find Asami. Keep her safe for me. Okay?" Naga barked. "Good girl! I'll see you soon. Okay?"

* * *

"I... I knew you wouldn't betray us," Ai murmured as Mako's footsteps faded away.

Asami sighed and turned to face her. Ai was hunched away from Asami, looking over her shoulder. "Ai, I was never your ally. I stand with the Avatar against Amon. I want to end this madness. I'm here because of my father."

"You... you... deceived me? So you never... never believed in Equality?" Ai sniffed, her eyes welling up with tears. "So you're with them. The benders? I thought... I thought you were my friend," Ai spluttered.

"I am." Asami sighed. "I am. But, I needed to survive. Amon has been lying-"

"No!" Ai said savagely, getting to her feet. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

"Ai," Asami snapped. "Listen to me. I cannot agree with the extremes of your philosophies, but I understand why you believed them. There is a discussion to be had on this point - later. But. Ai, I do care for you. And you need to go. The Queen's army is merciless. If they catch you..." Asami trailed off.

"No. Amon will save me," Ai insisted.

"No he won't!" Asami growled. "Did you not hear the radio? The Avatar challenged him in public."

"She did," Ai nodded.

"And?"

"She... she beat him," Ai said miserably.

"I thought so." Asami breathed deeply, trying not to let her excitement get the best of her. Korra had won.

"She beat him without bending," Ai murmured.

"Interesting. And where is Amon now? Not here. He sent you all on to attack and left you. He's abandoned you. Just like he abandoned my father as soon as he no longer needed him. He has not given you - any of you - a second thought." Ai did no reply and after a moment, sank to the floor, leaning her head back against the bed. She started sobbing. Asami's resolve wavered. She needed comforting, but... No time. "Ai..." she began gently. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is... is there any way my father will wake up?"

Ai was quiet for a moment. "...I... I don't think so." She sniffed as Asami's heart sank. "I mean, if he keeps on going, if the machines are left on... There's always a chance he might wake up. I couldn't hope to tell you when. But by now, he probably won't be able to move ever again - not without healing and..." Ai trailed off, sniffing noisily. "Amon... he... he told me to keep watching him. And..." She shuddered. "He told me I should encourage you. And that he would find a cure. But..." Ai looked up at her, her cheeks stained with tears. "He just gets worse and worse. Even here. Even after everything we did. I..." She bit her lip. "I don't know if the others did something? I couldn't... I would never..." She swallowed. "We... we could have tried a healer. It might have worked but..." Ai bit her lip. "It's not how we do things."

Enough. Her voice did not tremble as she spoke. "Ai. Please, get out while you still can. Leave this place. Go somewhere, anywhere. Just... don't associate with the Equalists."

"But they're... they're like my family. I don't have much to go back to..." Ai mumbled.

"What about your brother? Your father?" Asami asked.

AI laughed bitterly. "And what could I do for them? I left them promising change. I can't go back like this with everything still the same."

"Yes you can. Here." Asami hastily removed her left earring and strode over to her. "Take this. Sell it. I..." She blinked. Through it all, she had had this single earring and her locket with her. Every time she thought she lost everything she had had some unknown value hanging from her ear and from her neck. This, more than anything else, was truly the last of her past life - there was no way she could ever give up the locket. "...I don't know what it's worth," she said with a gulp. "But it'll help you. Survive, Ai. Leave while you can. My room - there's some clothes there - take them. And if we can... If you want... Please. I'd like to see you again. At some point."

Ai stared at the earring wonderingly and hauled herself to her feet. Her hands shook as she took the jewelry. With a few faltering steps she began walking away, stopped and turned back. "Thank you," she said. "I'm... sorry for what I said."

Asami shook her head. "No. It was fair. I did-"

Ai held her hand up. "No. Please. Let me apologize." She clutched the earring in both hands against her chest. "Thank you. And... If we do meet again. I hope it's happier." She bowed. "Thank you, Miss Sato."

"Asami," Asami corrected with a smile. "Next time, you have to call me 'Asami'"

"Okay," Ai said, staring into her eyes. She almost smiled as she turned and ran for the door. Ai paused and looked back one last time before vanishing down the hallway. Asami sighed. Only the faint whirs and beeps of the medical equipment were audible anymore. Asami stared down at the bed as the tears welled up in her eyes.

This too had to end. Her friends were waiting and she had wasted so long already. It was unfair to continue to be a burden on them. For peace; they needed to end the madness. How had it come to this? The family had been so happy - once. When did it go wrong? Was it really the firebenders? In memory at least her father was so loving, so sweet, so full of laughter.

"Dad?" He did not - could not - reply. "Do you remember when we went to Ember Island with mom?" A futile effort. But she needed to try. Once more. Try to reach him - and do so with the happiest memories she had of the family together. "I'll never forget it. You carried me on your shoulders and we went to the beach. That was when you taught me to swim." Asami smiled even as the tears kept trailing down her face. "Mom kept taking pictures of us and she almost dropped the camera in the ocean a few times." She chuckled. "And we made a sand Satomobile. Do you remember? That was the best model ever. You said we could make it for real one day, but somehow we never got around to that. I..." She trailed off.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we stayed there. If we'd moved to Ember Island. Maybe... Maybe Mom would be alive." A normal life; she might have gone to school, made friends, shared common interests. But then; she might never have met Korra the second time. Never met Bolin or Mako. Never fought the Red Lotus, founded a pro-bending team. Asami shook her head savagely. No point dwelling on what might have been.

"I... I wish everything had stayed happy. Like when I was younger. But... all these things..." Would he like to go back? Maybe Ember Island would be good for him. Maybe he would remember who he used to be. She could get a job in a hospital there and look after him. Until he was better. No. It was doing her no good to keep on hoping. There was no way to get him back to the Fire Nation and Ember Island. If all this equipment could not save him, could Korra? Should she? Her father might live at the expense of someone else. Someone else who would be better for the world. And if he did live, what then? Their name ruined, their legacy destroyed, their company seized. If he woke, he would bear those sins just as she would. Once Hiroshi Sato had been full of life. So busy for someone of his age. A brilliant mind constantly generating and churning out new ideas. He did not deserve to live like this - should not have to live on like this.

"I... I have to go now. I can't stay with you any longer. And..." She shivered. "I can't agree with that you did... or... or... for-" Her voice broke and it took a few moments for her to speak again. "You hurt so many people - and some of them are so important to me. You did bad things, wrong things. But this? I never wanted this. Never this." She took his hand again. "You're the only father I have. And I want you to know, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me any longer. I'll be fine. I'll survive. But I have to go..."

Asami leant over the bed, her body trembling. She clutched the side of the bed to stop her shaking hand as she kissed his temple and stroked his face. "I... I have to do this," she said. Her other hand was eerily steady as she took hold of the plug. "Goodbye, dad." She closed her eyes and tore the plug from it's socket. The machine wheezed its last and fell silent. Asami let out a strangled gasp and clutched at her father's body and sobbed. His chest was still, his heart silent. She needed to go, but it was hard to pull away. She wanted to reconnect the machine, get him breathing and his heart beating again, but... No. Too late. Her stomach churned and her head felt light. She was going to have to live with this decision.

Someone approached. Asami panicked and spun around, sagging back against the bed with a gasp. "Naga," she said smiling. The polar-bear dog padded over to her and began licking her face. She put her arms around Naga's neck and sobbed into her fur. "Thank you, Naga," Asami murmured after an eternity of grief. "I'll... I'll be okay. Let's go... Let's find Korra and the others."

* * *

He kept leaving bloody fingerprints on the page as he scribbled his challenge and the route. His hand ached, but at last he finished. No one saw him slip deeper into the Dai Li tunnels. Amon breathed through his mouth, the sound uncomfortably loud in the stillness underground. Time passed and he saw no one. Heard nothing but his breathing. Maybe the Equalist forces on the surface had been victorious. Maybe they still fought as he commanded. Maybe the army defeated them and all now lay dead or waiting for execution. It did not matter anymore. After seeing the mechatank warehouse aflame, Amon knew that all he could hope for was to strip the Avatar of her powers. To do that at least would show his power; would show how little they needed someone like her.

The tunnel became steeper and he descended further into the earth. The surroundings began to look more and more familiar. There a jail cell where the Dai Li kept imprisoned benders. Here a room too similar to comfort to the dormitory he shared in his youth, where he slept and where he had killed Dai Li to ensure both he and his companions could live. Ayato, Harukka, Kublai, Ling, Norra, Mamoru, Masayoshi, Nayeli and Shinobu. Once he had remembered all the names here. Now he could only remember those who survived the final test. Mayumi had fallen there. And there were those that died as Hou Ting took the throne. Ayato, Harukka, Norra and Shinobu. The ones who died in a room like this one. Or perhaps it even had been this room? Amon shook his head.

Defeating Korra was all he could do now. No Hiroshi to design weapons and fund the organization. No Kwan with his political ties, influence and wealth. But - at least when it was over; his brother still lived. Tarrlok was all he had left. Amon carried on down the tunnel. He was nearly to the Crystal Catacombs; almost directly below the palace.

* * *

"Be careful," Kuvira murmured. "There will be a Dai Li presence here."

"I... I still have difficulty excepting that they are real," Song said, shaking his head. He gestured his other three companions ahead to the next junction.

"Too real," Kuvira grimaced as they padded past them. "They are responsible for a large number of the missing people within the city. And they imprison anyone who-" Kuvira cut herself off. It would not do to be entirely honest with her opinion of the queen at this juncture. "-who is a threat to the Dai Li as an organization," she finished, trying to keep her tone consistent. "No one must be allowed to criticize them or attempt to turn the Queen against them."

"If we speak with the queen..." Song said. "Maybe, she can take action? Like her father before her?"

Kuvira nodded. "We have a chance," she said. She slammed her foot onto the ground. The tunnels were maze-like; crossing and recrossing through each other. Fortunately, she knew precisely where they needed to go. There were three exits to the maze; the palace gardens, the queen's secret chamber and the crystal catacombs. Potentially even the same location as from accounts of Avatar Aang's time in the city. The location Princess Azula nearly killed him. Or, rather, the place she successfully killed him. Without Katara, he would never have survived.

"I am still... awed that I can assist you," Song said.

Kuvira smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Captain?"

"Well, yes. To be here with you - who was mentored by Suyin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong..." he shook his head. "Truly, this is the greatest honor I could hope to achieve - assisting you and serving the Avatar." Song was smiling.

"You have earned it, Captain," Kuvira said. "And I am honored to be assisted by such an outstanding metal bender and member of the Queen's forces." So much like Bolin. So naive and idealistic. A tremor in the ground. "Quick. They are coming," she hissed. Four Dai Li rounded a corner and dropped into combat stances. Song rushed forward, his companions following him. The Dai Li said nothing, retaliating immediately. Kuvira's pulse raced. Now. "Captain! Keep them busy!"

"Go," he said with nod of his head. "We'll handle this." Kuvira raced past the Dai Li and Song opened a path for her. One of the Dai Li lashed out to grab her, but Song's sword blocked the attempt. Now she was on her own. Perfect. Another Dai Li ahead. Easy to restrain with a metal strip. A blow to the head and she had his uniform. She was so close now. Another stamp on the ground after pulling the slightly too large clothes on. The skirmish raged behind her - hopefully occupying both sides for long enough. Ahead was the bunker. No need for stealth now; she was just another Dai Li come to protect her queen. All she could see of the bunker once she reached it was a metal wall that spanned the width of the corridor. A heavy metal door was the only break in the smooth surface. Simple for a metal bender. The lock gave her no problems and she pulled the metal hatch open with a few gestures.

Inside a handful of Dai Li immediately assumed combat stances. So much for duping them. "You are not one of us," one said, stepping forward aggressively.

"Who are you woman? Speak?" another demanded.

Kuvira stepped forward, forcing her hands to keep still at her sides. Rock floor beneath her feet. "I am Kuvira; one of the Avatar Korra's companions." She smiled faintly. "I am sure you are aware of the current circumstances." A radio was just about audible inside; the tinny voice relating that Korra had defeated Amon and the Equalists were falling in droves to the army. Hou Ting pushed her way through the Dai Li to scowl at Kuvira.

"How did you find out about this place?" she demanded. "What business does this... companion of the Avatar have here?" All around her were her family. Brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and a few other people Kuvira did not recognize. Teenagers lounging on sofas while the city threatened to tear itself apart. Heirs to the throne, every one of them. The Dai Li resumed their hostile stance, chains pointed at her. At her heart if she observed correctly.

"I simply wished to talk to my queen," Kuvira said keep her voice neutral. "I have waited to meet you for so long." Kuvira bowed low.

The Queen snorted. "To talk? Very well," she said wearily. "Quite why you wait until an attempt on my sovereignty is in progress I do not know." She stared at her. "Unless you are an assassin? Come to extinguish me?" The Dai Li nearby tensed. "You would fail before you began."

Kuvira laughed. Smart, but futile. The Queen underestimated her. "Perhaps I am. Or I might be an ally. If it's the former, you do not seem as worried as you should be."

The Queen's expression darkened. "Get to the point. I will not tolerate this arrogance. I may not be so benevolent shortly." She eyed Kuvira for a moment. "You are fortunate I have even deigned to give you this opportunity."

"What gives you the right to rule?" Kuvria's voice sounded painfully loud in the stillness of the room.

"Gives me the right?" The Queen shook her head. "No one gave me the right. It is mine; I simply have that right."

Kuvira shuffled her feet. "Not the answer I hoped for. This... I think that this discussion will take too long to have in full," Kuvira said, keeping track of just where everyone was out the corner of her eye. "We'll set aside a few things, I think."

"Set aside?" The Queen glared at her. "Just what are you setting aside? Tiresome girl!"

"Well, little things. Your family did not found the kingdom for one. Your lineage can be directly traced back to an insurgence centuries ago and something that directly lead-" Kuvira shut her mouth, her teeth clicking together. "Never mind. I will ask my main question."

The queen's rapidly reddening face calmed. "At last." The Queen sighed. "If you are fortunate you might live through this."

"Why do you need the palace? Why do you need so much gold? Does having so many lumps of metal and so many gemstones make you happy? When will you have enough?" Kuvira asked.

The Queen laughed, the noise more like a bark than an expression of humor. "Foolish question, girl! They are mine because they belong to me. No one is born equal in this world. The lives of peasants mean little compared to the people in this room. It is the nature of this world; I am the queen - all that is in my domain belongs to me. Why should I not have it where I can see it? What good is owning so much gold, so many gemstones if they are all elsewhere and unusable?"

"Is it worth the sweat and tears of the populace though? Is it worth so that everyone must suffer? I thought the Queen should love her kingdom? You... you don't seem to care in the slightest," Kuvira said.

The Queen twitched and started laughing again. She clutched her stomach as she giggled. "I don't serve anyone, girl. They all serve me. What strange upbringing did you have to not know that?"

Kuvira ignored the question and carried on. "For someone who claims to own the Earth Kingdom, you turn a blind eye to numerous actions by citizens of the Fire Nation and Republic City. They exploit your resources and people. But it seems as long as they pay their taxes you are content to let them do as they please. From this I can only conclude your army is nothing more than a bluff; a threat to never be used. Or is it more? Is it to only be used inside the kingdom - never to defend it, but to keep it in check?"

"That is too far," the Queen growled. "I will not tolerate any more insults from-" The Queen's expression was serious again as Kuvira interrupted her.

"You deserve insults!" Kuvira hissed. "You; someone who inherited so much power based solely on your family. All your privilege comes from the actions of your ancestors - you stand here on the back of blood and countless lives. On suffering, corruption and murder. But for what? You are no different from the Fire Nation monarchy. Power belongs to those with the will to lead; to those who would serve their nation before herself. You are a poor ruler Hou Ting. Beyond redemption and nothing but a disgusting, gluttonous pig!" Kuvira was shouting by the end of her rant.

"Death! Death to her! Questioning her queen on matters even the imbeciles and peasants know. Well, girl. I answered your questions. Your reward... Death I think is a fine reward," the Queen said with a malicious smile.

"Death?" Kuvira laughed as the Dai Li closed ranks around the queen. "Why? Why would you order me to die? Or did you order someone to kill me." Kuvira took a step back. She turned to the woman beside her. "You... You are Princess Yu?" The Gokongwei's daughter-in-law. Making the man beside her the family's son.

"Yes?" Yu asked with a frown.

"Princess... Yu," Kuvira said, ignoring the Dai Li, ignoring the seething queen. "What would you say if I told you you would soon be the nation's new queen?"

Yu blinked and stepped away from her. "Absurd. Absurd! Are you... threatening my Aunt?"

So loyal. Tragic, or perhaps she was too cowardly to seize an opportunity. Kuvira turned to address the room. "Does anyone here wish to be the next King or Queen?" No one spoke up. They all looked fearful. "Does anyone want to change the Earth Kingdom? To make it better?"

"I-I do," a prince stuttered raising his hand. Lies. There was no conviction in either his voice or his expression.

"Enough, you arrogant wench!" the Queen shrieked. "You have used your station, your familiarity with the Avatar to gain your audience. But do not think for a moment that can keep you safe. Arrest her! We will see her executed in public."

The chains were first. Easy. She redirected the sharpened points into floor and ceiling, blunted in rock, soft furnishings and wood carvings. Concern crossed the Dai Li's expressions. They dropped the chains to the floor and tried again; now rock hands. Pitiful. They exploded in the air easily enough. "Do you not feel anything for the people?" Kuvira asked as she stared around the room. Another rock hand; it span away with a gesture and smashed against a wall. "None of you has a problem with how Hou Ting operates?" The chains again; wrenched free from rock to spill shards of rock on the floor; from the wood to scatter splinters across opulent rugs. Just as easy to deflect a second time. "None of you desire to build a united and powerful nation?" No one spoke, just silently watched as the Dai Li lashed out again. "I take your silence as evidence of your devotion to Hou Ting."

"Incompetent fools!" The Queen yelled. "Can you do nothing to her? And you," she pointed at Kuvira. "You think you can threaten us, and walk away from this? I will offer you a final chance. If you refuse this, then your head will be placed on a pike outside the palace to remind everyone of what happens when you insult the queen."

Kuvira sniggered. "I refuse." She snorted. "Royalty, all of you. All our so called leaders; you're all exactly the same. I hoped for more from my own, but... There is too much greed. Too much ignorance of the plight of the kingdom. Your selfishness has ruined this kingdom and you do not even care as it rots with you inside it. No one in this room should be allowed to live."

"I am the Queen," the Queen said, quivering. "You have no right to harm me."

Kuvira calmly reached for her sword and drew it. "Wait!" A panicked prince. He pushed through the others towards her. "We can pay you. As much as you want. We can settle things calmly. We-" The blade slid through his skin with barely any resistance. His eyes got wider, the last word dead on his lips. With a grunt, Kuvira pulled the blade free and let the prince fall back to the floor. Red tarnished the metal blade. A scream split the air, soon followed by others. Some scrambled for swords, while others scrambled over the top of other people and away from her. A handful tried to earthbend her. The efforts were pitiful and weak. A few ran for the door and found themselves in earth cones, the door swinging shut in front of them. Kuvira smiled. The Dai Li charged her, but even they soon fell to a few swipes with the blade.

She stalked around the room. Some shivered and hid their faces away, others pleaded for their lives or the lives of loved ones. A few lashed out with desperate frantic attacks. A few caught her; nicks and cuts only. Nothing to worry about. Nothing mattered except their removal now. A quick stab or a swipe across a throat. They all died in the same way, so easily. Their privilege gave them no immunity to cold steel, no survival chance against someone with the will to end them. A blade killed them, same as the lowest peasant - how could they ever think themselves better or different? The floor became sticky underfoot when she was almost done. Blood coated her uniform, her face. It formed matted clumps in her hair, the blood from every swipe coming to rest against her somehow. It did not matter. A whimper drew her attention. In the midst of the bloodshed, she had somehow left the Queen still cowering and huddled at the back of the room. Time to correct that mistake. Hou Ting screamed as Kuvira walked slowly towards her. Her reign was at an end and Kuvira would ensure it ended with justice.

* * *

Bolin looked both ways up the passageway. Again. This place was like a maze. How far to... well, anything? He carried on forward, trying to keep himself aligned with what he remembered from above ground. The palace had to be about there, so, he was- He paused in the dim light. Bodies lay slumped against the walls, blood everywhere.

"Captain Song!" Bolin cried and rushed over to him. The man was still breathing; the others nearby did not look in such a good state. Song's men plus four Dai Li. "I'll help-"

"No," Song said, his voice quavering. "Help Kuvira. Dai Li... Some are with the Equalists. Queen ahead. She needs your help. Don't worry about me Bolin. I... I just need to rest."

Bolin shook his head. "No. I can't just leave you here. Let me get you outside first..."

Song pushed him away and slowly rose to his feet. "Go, now," he hissed. "Kuvira might be fighting them this moment. ...You're the only one who can. And please; tell her I'm sorry," he said.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll... I'll do my best. Good luck." Reluctantly Bolin turned away and ran up the corridor. Amon was coming here too. Why did Song refuse him like that? Bolin almost groaned. That should have been obvious. Song was a man of honor. If Bolin helped him outside it would taint his pride - especially if it came at the cost of the Queen's survival. The Queen was of the utmost importance right now. For honor, for duty. The right thing to do. The corridor curved around gradually and he passed an unconscious man stripped of his clothes. The tunnel eventually terminated in a metal wall with a hatch set into the centre. Was Kuvira inside? His heart skipped a beat as a shriek came from inside. He stepped forward, his fingers about to start pulling the hatch open when it sprang open in his hands. A Dai Li woman fell towards him. He caught her, cradling the woman in his arms.

"The Queen..." she spluttered and fell limp. No pulse.

"Kuvira!" Bolin shouted as he laid the woman on the ground as carefully as he could. He rushed through the hatch and stopped. There were bodies everywhere. Some lay limp inside earthcones near the door. Others lay slumped on sofas and tables, on the floor. So much blood. Every surface seemed to have at least some flecks of red on it and the floor was slick with it. Every single body bore an obvious and gory wound. A strangled gurgle drew his attention and he blinked scarcely able to believe his eyes. Kuvira stepped back from a man knelt on the floor and pulled a sword from him. What? Kuvira was wearing a Dai Li uniform, the cloth splattered and stained with blood. No. No, this could not be happening. He looked around the room. Where were the assassins? Who were all these people? He paused. This was the royal family. Up ahead was a woman slumped on her back, a circlet of gold lying beside her. She looked unnervingly familiar. The same face as the portrait in Grandma's apartment. Her vacant eyes stared at nothing, her blood pooling around her. Bolin shivered. The Earth Queen was dead. He looked around again. Where were the assassins? His gaze fell on Kuvira. No. But the question was unavoidable. Did she do this?

"I thought I told you to find the Avatar," Kuvira said in a frustrated tone as she continued to stare down at the body in front of her. She sighed. "I did not want you to see this." She turned around, her expression unreadable. A noise drew her attention; a spluttering cough and a wheezing breath. Kuvira stalked forward and with a lunge, buried her sword into another man's chest. He fell silent immediately.

"W-w-why?" Bolin stuttered, unable to move.

"It was necessary. For the Earth Kingdom." Kuvira shook her head. "This family, all of them; they let injustice prevail. No one, not one of them was prepared to change... anything. But the kingdom cannot survive like that; it cannot be left to continue that. The kingdom has to change. And since they could not and would not; well, I had to make the change myself."

Who was this? This was not Kuvira - the hero, kind, compassionate, brave and inspiring; that was Kuvira. His friend. A member of Team Avatar. The bloodied person before him was someone else. No. The sense of it had been there all along; her anger towards the Earth Queen, the fury when they liberated prisoners. But, why... How could she do this? His eyes prickled and flooded. No. Kuvira was a good person. This was something else; something who just looked like her. He shook his head. "What... what happened? This is all wrong! You're... you..."

"I became who I needed to be," Kuvira said calmly, surveying the sea of bodies. "Who the world needs. If I did not do this, then no one would." She stepped over a fallen prince and stalked towards Bolin with calm, measured footsteps. "You should not have seen this. No one should ever have seen this. No one would ever need know. The family would be gone - so tragic. And from the ashes of destruction, from such a loss to the royal family... There would be so very few options for the next leader."

He needed to get away. Needed to take one step back. He could not even do that. His heart raced in his chest. "Kuvira... Are..." he shivered, unable to get the rest of the question out. A nagging thought he wanted to voice but it seemed somehow irrelevant: just how was no one ever supposed to see this? Someone would find it eventually.

"I cannot hope you will keep this secret, Bolin," Kuvira said still walking forward. "And I cannot have you turn the Avatar against me. If she learned about this... Well... I do not doubt I would find myself with a powerful opponent. Too powerful to cope with." She smiled, the expression not comforting. "She truly is fond of you, Bolin. If she had to choose between us..." Kuvira ducked her head. "She'd choose you."

"You... you deceived us! You were just using Korra?" Bolin asked, trying not to stare at the stained blade, unable to even contemplate Kuvira's comment.

"A mutually beneficial arrangement. You gained assistance for your rescue. You gained a family. I... I did not want to involve you. You brought this on yourself. You should have listened, you should have learned. Wan Shi Tong tried to warn you." Kuvira licked her lips. "I really did want you and Korra to be together; she can't last with Asami Sato, Mako would be little better. You would have worked so well together..." Kuvira shook her head. "I tried to keep you away from this, I tried to spare you, I tried to give you a happy ending; the least I could do for you." Her face darkened and she scowled. "If you were only a little more obedient, I wouldn't have to do this." She raised the sword.

"No, Kuvira. Please stop," Bolin begged.

"I will be quick, Bolin. You cannot hope to win. I promise to be quick. It is... the least I can do." Kuvira darted forward. Bolin blinked, standing still, foolishly watching as she rushed him. Some vestige of control came back. He twisted away. Almost too late. The sword blade caught his side, his torso ablaze with pain. Ignore it. No time to hurt right now. Get away. Escape was paramount. He ran for the door. Something hooked his leg. He tried to stay upright, but he had been moving too fast, the floor too slippery. Bolin crashed onto the blood-stained tiles, hands scrambling for purchase. Where was she? A metal plate slammed against his eyes. He rolled over and started hauling himself backwards on one hand, trying to use the other to ward him from an attack.

"No... Kuvira please."

Footsteps. He pulled at the plate, agonisingly slowly pulling it from his eyes, the metal scratching his face as he wrenched it free. Kuvira was standing over him and the blade was coming. He rolled away, the blade caught the edge his leg, the blade slicing painfully into him. How bad was the wound? The floor was slippery, the stone tiles covered in blood. He twisted over onto his back, trying to pull himself away from her. Kuvira advanced slowly, inexorably, the sword clutched tight in her hand. Bolin clawed at the floor. He could not hurt her; not Kuvira. No matter what she had done. If he could just get the sword away from her. He flung his hand out and sent a section of the floor spinning towards her. Kuvira blinked, her expression faltering for a second. The rock smacked into her hand with a crunch and a snap.

Kuvira howled, one hand clutching the other, the sword somewhere behind her. Bolin breathed, almost ready to smile. Kuvira glared at him and he quivered. With a snarl she threw her hands out in front of her - one finger bent at an odd angle - and the ground trembled around him. What was she doing? With a series of snaps and the grinding of stone against stone, the floor disintegrated under him. Bolin looked up panicked and for a second his gaze met Kuvira's as she stared down at him. He fell back, and kept falling, the floor coming apart all around him. He tried to cling to something, anything, but it was like trying to find a handhold in gravel. The last he saw of Kuvira was a cold, expressionless face as the ground closed in above him and shut out the light.

* * *

"Didn't have to see that, didn't have to see that," Kuvira repeated over and over again. If he had just done as she asked, then... Too late now. She could not hope to save him if he knew the truth. Kuvira staggered a little as she retraced her route through the tunnel. The smell of blood was nauseating. She had to get out of this uniform. Do not dwell on all the deaths; it was all for the betterment of the kingdom. Focus. Next step was to get to the communication tower and contact Zaofu. She needed Suyin. Now was the best chance for the Beifong family, for the entire Earth kingdom. If Suyin was on the throne... Kuvira laughed. The rightful leader for the Earth Kingdom. Everything would be better when she ascended.

Bolin was dead. Was he not? Kuvira paused and glanced back the passageway towards the hatch. She had dropped him so far down into that pit, collapsed that fine powdery rock on top of him, before piling on the large rock fragments. He must be dead; suffocated or crushed beneath a mountain of rock. Even if he was still alive - somehow - the bombs would surely finish him off. The massed tons of the palace and the caves all compressed down. His heart. She had been in so much pain she never stopped to check if his heart was still beating when she left. If he might have survived that onslaught. Foolish. Best to check now; tie up the lose ends before any problems developed.

"Another Dai Li?" a voice asked. Kuvira whirled around and froze in place, almost choking at the sight. A water tribe man - no, this could only be Amon - was right in front of her and she could not move a muscle. "Too many of you. Too many too far from the spirits." He chuckled and regarded her. Neither of her arms of her legs would bend. If she could just move, maybe she could kill him too. Kill him, get free and play at concern for Bolin's unexplained absence. Then there would be mourning as time passed and he remained missing. Korra would be sad. Mako would be sad. Asami would be sad. But it was necessary. Go through the motions and miss him as the others would. Amon was an unnecessary complication. If the Avatar could not deal with him then she would. But she could not move. How? Was he doing this? "Practice," he muttered as he stared through her. "Practice... For her..."

Something forced her limbs to move, even as she tried to resist the pull. She found herself kneeling in front of him, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. "It comes back so easily..." he murmured. "Do not worry, you will be free soon." Kuvira tried to scream, tried to attack, tried to move, tried to bend. Nothing. She could no nothing as his fingers stroked across her head. No. No, he could not do this. Not now. Not when she had come so far. His fingers jammed down hard and the world muted around her. "It is done," he said, sounding smug. He stepped away. And she lost track of him. She felt different. Something indefinable, something she had never been aware was even there was now gone. The mysterious weight, the impossible pressure on her arms and legs lifted, but she had no idea where he was to even contemplate retaliation. She was numb. So numb; every part of her seeming devoid of sensation. What had he done? She slumped backwards, her back crashing into a solid surface. What was this? Her hands shook as she brought them up to explore the mass behind her. It... it almost felt like rock. But that could not be rock. Rock was familiar, warm, an extension of herself. This, whatever it was, was cold, immobile, inert. No. Do not think that. She let her hand drop to the ground. It looked like rock below her. But like the mass behind her, it felt wrong. There was no sensation of foot-steps below her, but she could hear them, retreating in the near distance. She could not feel anything. Closing her eyes, she slapped the floor. Nothing.

* * *

Korra was just ahead of him as they ran through the corridors. "Mako, I found someone else," Korra said, kneeling beside a single collapsed Dai Li agent. After the Earth army bodies and the fallen Dai Li, Mako was beginning to fear the worst. Blood stained the woman's clothes and she was staring ahead, her hands tracing across the rocky floor. Korra pulled the hat to one side. "Kuvira?" she asked. "Are... are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you injured? I'll, I'll heal you. Just hang on."

Why was Kuvira here? Was Bolin here too? Kuvira shook her head. "I'm... I'm not wounded. I..." She glanced around wildly and then looked up at him. "I... I stopped the bombs," she blurted.

"That's great," Korra said, smiling.

"Where's Bolin?" Mako asked. "And... what happened to you?"

"I had to defend myself," Kuvira said quietly. "And we... we got separated. Sorry." She looked away, staring down at the floor again and shuddered, curling both arms against her chest.

"How-" Mako began, certain something was wrong. She was avoiding something.

"Amon went that way," Kuvira interrupted, pointing. Her hand trembled. He frowned.

"Mako and I will take care of him. Let's get you somewhere safe first," Korra said, glancing at the indicated direction. She paused and looked at him. Looked like Korra noticed it too. Something was very wrong.

"No," Kuvira shook her head. "K... take him down. Please." Kuvira shivered and slammed her fist into the rock. "He... he took my bending," she said horribly quietly. "He took it..." Her face contorted and she began to cry.

"Hey, no, it's..." Korra drew Kuvira into her arms. "Oh, Kuvira," Korra murmured. "It's going to be okay," she said. "Aang... he could energy bend, right? Maybe... Maybe so can I. No, I know I'll be able to. I can fix this; if Amon and Aang can take bending away, then it has to be reversible." Kuvira did not reply and continued to sob into her shoulder.

Mako grimaced. Kuvira had lost so much in a single moment. No; Amon had stolen so much from her. She did not deserve this; not after helping to keep Bolin safe. The leader of the Equalists had reduced her to a sobbing mess. He had never seen Kuvira like this; she seemed... broken somehow. She did not deserve this. But there was nothing he could say. Korra remained adamant she could fix the situation - hopefully Kuvira could believe in her enough to wait. "Kuvira... Korra, I'm sorry. But we need to go. We need to end this."

Kuvira twitched and pulled away from Korra, her eyes now ablaze with anger. "He's right," she snarled, the vehemence startling. "Go. Take care of him. I... I can still take care of myself." Kuvira hauled herself unsteadily to her feet, her hand held out to keep her steady. She flinched and pulled it back as it touched the rock wall and then gingerly rested her shoulder against it. "I can fight without my bending, remember?"

Korra paused for a second before standing. "Okay. But I want you to get out of there. Stay safe, and we'll see you soon. Head for Bolin's Grandma's. We'll take care of Amon," Korra said. "Let's go, Mako," She hurried down the passage Kuvira indicated.

Mako looked back as he followed Korra. Kuvira watched them go, her face still furious as they left her behind. Another victim of the man's warped mind. They would need to take Amon down together. And Korra would be able to restore bending to Kuvira. Restore bending to all Amon's victims. Bolin... Mako shook his head. His brother could take care of himself. Have faith. Bolin too would be safer in a world where Amon was no longer a threat. Mako just hoped he was okay.


	19. Crystal Catacombs

Korra studied the letter again. "Crystal catacombs, huh?" She glanced at Mako. "Where Aang almost died."

"A lot happened there," Mako said, staring dead ahead down the tunnel. He did not look at her, but related one version of the events; subtley different to the ones she heard prior. About Zuko betraying his Uncle and siding with Azula, the death of Jet and most critically of all - Katara saving Aang with the vial of spirit water. The one from the pool at the North Pole.

"It would be handy to have some of that around," Korra joked. "If it can revive the dead..." She trailed off. "If it could do that..." Korra shook her head. "I asked Katara about that; she was pretty certain it was a one time thing."

Mako smiled. "And on top of that it was for exceptionally rare circumstances. The water was blessed by Princess Yue as she left the world... And Aang; well the world likes to hang onto Avatars if it can. I wouldn't want to put my faith in it any other time. Though... who knows? Maybe it was just water and it was Katara who brought him back. She did love him afterall."

"Mmm..." Korra hummed. "When you put it like that. But would it have worked if she hadn't believed it was special?"

"I don't think anyone's going to be willing to testing that hypothesis," Mako replied.

The tunnel continued down, deeper and deeper under the ground. Where were they now? How far had they gone? After turning a corner, they found the tunnel lined with barred cells. Cells filled with skeletons. Korra sucked in a hissing breath. "What is this?"

Mako peered into the chambers. "Some kind of prison? Rather out of the way down here." With a spark he bent a ball of fire onto his palm, the light turning the bones a dull yellow. The skeletons lay on top of each other in messy heaps. In among the bones and scraps of fabric were knives, swords and chains with sharpened ends. "Looks like a massacre. None of them died peacefully."

Korra shivered. Who were these people? The tunnel was dark, coated with dust and cobwebs. A single, clear track indicated that their quarry had passed by here, but before him no one had visited in years. She walked on a little further. The next room along was somewhat office like; the trail did not lead inside. She bent her own light source and peered in amongst the debris. Stacks of papers all faded, water damaged and obscured by dark brown stains she did not like to dwell on. From what was legible in a cramped hand was the repeated mentions of "Water Tribe" along with a classification of some sort, sorting a list of what might be names into either weak or excellent. "Mako..." Korra called. He charged into the room a moment later, sighing in relief as his gaze met hers. "I think..." She shuddered. "These... these might be the missing Water Tribe children. The ones kidnapped before..." Them, once again. "The ones who went missing all those years before the Red Lotus took me. But..."

"But these ones never made it," Mako finished for her, nodding. "Could be. It's... it's far too plausible," he added.

"We... we need to come back," Korra said. "We need to lay them to rest. Properly. Not like that."

"Yeah," Mako said looking at the wall dividing the office from the cell. "Not like that." They moved on, leaving the cells and skeletons behind them. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Bolin was with Kuvira, right? And the two of them were with you when you fought Amon, right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," Korra said. "I asked them to stay with the Earth Kingdom troops and make sure no one tried to just kill the Equalists who were resisting." She blinked. "So... How... Ah. Maybe Kuvira decided someone needed to take care of the bombs?" They needed to move faster; if they took too long the troops might lose patience and just wipe out the Equalists.

"Maybe..." Mako said, frowning.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I'm... just worried." He looked at her with an exasperated expression. "I know, I know. I... I just want to know where he is. That's all."

"He's fine," Korra said. "You know Bolin. Smart, capable. And even if he did get himself lost somewhere, he knows where to meet up better than we do."

"I know," Mako said wearily. "It's just... I worry whenever we're not together. Even after all these years... Still don't like having no idea where he is."

"I am amazed he managed to date Haruhi, you know. What with you being all protective..." Korra smirked.

"Knock it off," Mako growled.

"Sorry," Korra said. "I'm sorry. I know how much he means to you - after everything you've been through."

"It's okay. Just... Asami has Naga. And Kuvira... Even now, you know she can take care of herself..."

Korra put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine." A flash of the boy dying in her arms. No. Must not think about that. Bolin would be fine.

"Hey Korra? After this..." Mako sighed. "The whole world's going to change. No matter what you do. Our lives will change - will keep on changing. People know who you are, and Amon can't be the only person with a grudge against the Avatar." He shook his head. "I can't see this ending prettily - at least not for a while. Ba Sing Se with an uprising. We have to hope we're right about taking down Amon stopping the Equalists. And then there's everyone else in the world who needs you."

No going back. Ever since Amon revealed her identity to the world. "At least..." She smiled. "Everything is clearer now. I know where I need to start when this is finished." Finally go North with Tenzin; complete her training with Unalaq. Learn to communicate with the spirits. And when she came back; help the Earth Kingdom. Confront the Queen - her teeth clenching for a moment - and save everyone from her oppression. Sort the problems in Republic City, and then tackle the Fire Nation. The Northern Water Tribe might be doable during her training. Oh. And whatever Harmonic Convergence actually was. It felt almost like too much like that, but, no. One problem at a time. Not everything at once. Korra smiled. There was the camping trip to be had with Bolin first too. "Guess I really do need to quit probending. Shame we never got a chance to play on the same side."

"Yeah. And even though we were rescuing Asami, I had fun the way here. When this is over..." Mako began. "If you still need me- Well. If you want me around at all, even though I'm not half as strong as you, but... I'll help the Avatar if she needs it." He looked a little embarrassed, his silence awkward. "Look; if you need or want my help - ever, just ask." Korra laughed out loud. "Sorry I ever suggested it," Mako grimaced.

"No, no. Thank you, Mako." She caught his skeptical look. "No, really. It... it means a lot." She smiled and after a pause he smiled back. The burden, the need and effort to save the world seemed less; the responsibility felt somehow lighter. Having friends made everything better. "And you know, everything I've done so far was because of you and the others. I'm really glad you're on Team Avatar, Mako."

Mako scratched his head. "I... You know? I used to think all this Team Avatar stuff really wasn't for me. I just thought it was all one of Bolin's radio shows or one of his fantasies. I mean, I know Aang had his friends, but I never figured I was cut out for that kind of thing - not after everything I've done. But now... Now, I think he was right all along. Never should have doubted him - that was me being way too pessimistic. Because I kinda of like being on the team and being with you. The... the whole Team Avatar thing."

"Well, I like having you around too."

* * *

The tunnel opened out into a vast cavern, the entire area suffused with a soft green light. Korra stared around at the massive crystals embedded in the walls. "Just like the fireflies," she murmured. She dropped her gaze. "Amon is here somewhere."

"I don't like this," Mako muttered staring around the cavern.

"We can't back down now-" Korra began.

"I know," Mako interrupted. "And I'm not saying you shouldn't face him. It's just... We should separate. If there's a trap here, then we need to at least watch each other's back. I'm going on ahead and-"

"No." Korra shook her head. "No. I'm going on ahead. This is my fight."

Mako tensed and then sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. This is your fight. I..." He smiled. "I just worry too much sometimes."

"All the time, Mako," Korra said.

Mako grimaced. "Look, just don't come back with another black eye, okay?"

Korra laughed. "I will do my very best. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me though." She paused and winced. "Okay not the best time for that saying. Still; thanks. And... you know? You smile more now."

"I do?" Mako blinked.

"Yeah. You always used to be so serious and so... I don't know. But you're calmer now," Korra said.

"Huh," Mako replied.

"Must be that love hotel," Korra smirked.

"I am never, ever, going to be able to get past that am I?" Mako asked wearily.

"Nope!" Korra said, her grin widening.

"Fine," Mako grunted. His expression softened. "Go get him."

She did not glance back as she moved past him and further into the catacombs. There were several pools fed from a large stream running through the centre; that would be helpful. She traced it back to the waterfall cascading from above. So many crystals. Korra paused beside one. She had never even tried to bend a crystal before. Could she? Korra blinked as the crystal moved as easily as any other rock. Apparently, yes. Unexpectedly easy. Four elements in various forms available on her whim. She was ready. But Amon asked for this arena. What could he be planning when she had all she needed to hand like this? "Amon!" she called. "I'm here, Amon. Show yourself!"

Quiet, punctuated only by the distant splash of the waterfall and the rush of the stream. Then; footsteps. A man stepped out from a shadowed nook. His hood had been pulled back, his face - like hers - untouched and uncleaned after their last encounter. A water tribe man. "Avatar Korra," he said, nodding at her.

"Amon. Glad you actually are here. I was wondering if you'd run away. Again," she said pointedly. He smiled in response but said nothing more. The insult did not seem to faze him. "I'm willing to give you another chance," she said. "Surrender and I will not harm you. Refuse and I won't hesitate to beat you into the floor again." Unwanted memory of the boy she found in the street. How cold he had been when he- No. Not thinking about that now. Nor the Equalists holed up near the square. Deal with Amon first and as quickly as possible. Wait. Korra's fists clenched in frustration. Amon had started laughing. "What's so funny? You... You do remember you lost before, right?"

"Oh, my memory of the incident is vivid, Avatar. But the fight is not over," Amon said as he caught his breath.

"Not quite how I remember it. But we need to finish this. The Equalists are dying out there." Amon shrugged and Korra scowled. "Don't you care about their lives?" A chunk of rock tore free from the ground almost without effort and - at her gesture - flew through the air right at his head. Amon stepped to the side and the rock missed. It bounced and rattled in among the crystals until it lay still. "I will make you care about them. I will show them how you lead them right to this senseless revolution of yours!"

Korra sprang forward and sprinted at her opponent. Repeat what she did before. Get close and strike. Do not let him even try whatever strange spirit magic made her bending miss him. Panic crossed Amon's face and he moved backward, keeping her away from him. A roll of thunder high above them, a loud roar followed by a sustained boom. The ground beneath her shook nearly over-balancing her and the air filled with noise. The bombs? Then Kuvira... failed? The cavern shook, the ceiling cracking and splintering. Shards of crystal and massive chunks of rock broke free and began to rain down to the floor. Amon swayed on his feet but swiftly steadied himself. "Is this why we're here?" Korra yelled.

"This is not my doing," Amon shook his head as he retreated, shouting above the fading explosion. "But it is proof enough of Equality. You call it senseless, but they gave their lives for the cause, for the equality they all sought, they all deserved. Theirs was a true, righteous cause. While you - the Avatar - you stand at a privileged position and preach about balance. So easy when you are... No. When you were the most powerful being in the world. The spirits-"

Korra scowled as streams of dust fell from the cavern roof and punched a fireball at him. He dodged to one side and she shot a column of water in his direction. He twisted beneath the cascade from the stream. "I don't care if the spirits have chosen you. When I'm done with you I am going to have a serious discussion with them. This will not be tolerated." She paused and Amon halted after widening the gap between them a little more. "You lost, Amon. The revolution never happened. But you would still order your followers to fight to the death? You'd still destroy the palace?"

"What of it?" Amon asked.

"I will put a stop to it. I'm going to drag you out there and force you to order your forces to surrender," Korra snarled. She whipped a burst of air towards him, following that up with hurled chunks of rock and crystal. He side-stepped and ducked each attack.

"Their sacrifices shall not be in vain. The idea is the key, Avatar. The notion of Equality. It has been planted in the minds of everyone who ever heard my message. Regardless of how willing they are to believe, the concept has taken root. It will prove almost impossible to remove and thus will propagate throughout history. Even if I fall there will be others in the future. The revolution shall pass into the next generation and each successive generation until it finally succeeds."

"These are people, Amon," Korra yelled. "Not just pieces in a game you play with them. You cannot sacrifice them for your own selfish dreams." Another blast of fire - it missed him just as the others hand. And he was keeping well away from her. No chance to hit him directly either.

Amon looked smug. Was he over-confident? Was he toying with her? Again, just like on the podium? "I only toil and strive for an ideal world. For a world of Equality." His smiled widened and his eyes narrowed. "For a world without the Avatar. Without you."

"You think you can replace me as the keeper of balance?" Korra shook her head. "No. I am going to replace you. I'll save everyone - including all the people you deceived. And I will make the world a better place for them."

Korra braced herself to run, to punch him once again. Force her way through all the sluggish weirdness, through whatever he did to slow her down so much. She charged and Amon did not move. Here it came; she had closed the distance - close enough to strike. Her fist slowed down. Keep pushing. Something was wrong. Her fist halted completely. She had only a moment of panic before her body twisted and she gasped in pain. Her spine was stiff, her muscles all rigid. A weight pressed down from above, invisibly pushing her to the floor. Her legs bent and she knelt down, staring up as Amon came closer, his hands reaching for her head. No. How could he... No.

A brilliant bolt of blue crackled from her left. "Korra!" Mako yelled. She could move her eyes at least and watch as he ran towards her, lightning arcing from his hands. A blast struck Amon who hissed through his teeth but remained standing. He flicked his hand and Mako stopped running. He glanced around frantically and then impossibly smashed into the cave wall. Need to make use of Mako's distraction and attack. She braced to smack Amon and still could not move. The pressure on her back increased, new weight on her shoulders pushing her down. Amon was right in front of her. His fingers touched her head, tracing across her hair until-. The air was gone. She was going to suffocate. What had happened to all the air? She drew in a gasping breath involuntarily, desperately trying not to. She could still breath, the air cool in her lungs. But there was no sensation against her skin; nothing in the gasping breaths she took but coldness. The stream was gone. It had only been just behind her a moment ago, but now... And the cavern had changed somehow. A strange alien substance was beneath her painfully bent legs.

Amon stepped away. "Be grateful Avatar. I have cleansed you." The pressure lifted and her muscles relaxed. She did not hear the rest of his words. Her legs did not feel capable of raising her, her arms were like leaden weights. The pressure was gone. Where was the air? The water? The earth? Amon was right in front of her. Attack now and finish it. No choice but to strike. Her arms took a life-age to respond, to complete the motions and thrust forward. Her arms could not reach him at this distance. She gathered her strength and punched forward, bending a ball of fire right at him. No fire emanated from her fists. She pulled back again, the movement too slow and repeated the attack. Nothing. Panic now. She tried a third time. Nothing. Amon he- No. He had touched her. No. She could not feel the air anymore. No. She could not feel the water. No. She could not feel the earth. No. She could not produce fire. No. It was over. Everything was over. She had lost.

* * *

Bolin's back slammed into rock. Had to move. He scrambled onto his front as tiny fragments of rock showered down all around and onto him. No time. He bent the rock ahead of him, hauling himself forward as his wound ached and throbbed in his side, his leg stinging. Was he far enough in? No way to tell. He could still move his legs; a good sign. The pit behind him sounded like it was filling up fast, the light already poor and fading rapidly. Some of the gravel spilled into his tunnel, the debris closing over his hand. He could not sit still. Bolin pushed on, forcing himself to dig further into the rock and away from Kuvira. He burrowed until the grinding force finally silenced - due to distance or the end of Kuvira's action he could not know. At least the increasingly huge rocks had ceased to fall.

He let out a panicked breath and let his head rest back against the wall of his tunnel for a moment. The tiny crevice he had carved was silent except for his own panicked breathing in the pitch-black darkness. His wound throbbed and he pressed his arm into his side and let out a low groan at the contact, clenching his teeth to hiss the pain out. Best not to cause too much noise. Would she notice? Would she find him down here?

Bolin could not go back up. Not yet anyway. How long would she be up there? How long until she sensed his heartbeat and plowed down through the rock towards him? Or would she not even bother with something so direct; easy enough to compress the aperture he sat in flat with him inside. No. He could not let that happen. Bolin had to get away. He squirmed, disorientated in the darkness. Was he facing away from Kuvira or towards her? Or at some other angle? No way to tell. He had to do something though. With one arm clamped against his side he began clawing at the rock. It did not feel like he imagined the pit he had fallen into would; that at least meant he was not heading right back the way he came. But where was he even headed now? Did it matter? What was above him? No. Escape was the important thing. He needed to get away, get free before he died of thirst. Bolin almost laughed. Assuming he did not bleed to death first. Or run out of air. Bolin tried to take shallower breaths. So many ways to die in this hole.

The exertion of movement was too much and he drew in a gulp of air. Try to make it last. Keep going. If all else failed, keep digging for now and then try to burrow up and hope for the best. When he could be sure he was away from Kuvira. Assuming she was not just stalking him above ground ready to dispose of him when he surfaced. "Should have asked someone about seismic sensing," Bolin muttered to himself. "No. Probably can't do that either. I'm the powdered rock type." And for that matter why would she bother letting him try and escape? She would waste no more time than she needed.

What would Mako do if he died? He had always thought his brother would be the one to lose his life first. Bolin never anticipated leaving anyone behind to mourn his loss. Well, maybe a partner - sometime in the future. A momentary memory of Korra. Bolin shook his head. "Be nice... To say goodbye," he said, still plowing through the rocks. So many things he wanted to, no, needed to say. So much he could have said any other time - time he took for granted. "Thank you, Mako," Bolin said. "Thank you for... everything."

How could they have parted with only a hand-wave between them? Why had he been so certain they would see each other again, never doubted for a minute they would meet up with Korra victorious? He had not even hugged his brother goodbye. He should have hugged Korra too.

"Korra?" he murmured. "I..." He sighed. "I want to tell you I love you. But I can't just say that, can I? Korra, I like you. And I... I want to go out with you."

Then she would turn him down and be so sympathetic. And Asami would look at him with big eyes, commiserating him, while she... Bolin sighed. At least he would have said it. So much to say and he had left it all too late to say. But there were still others; Senna, Tonraq, Tenzin, Iroh, Grandma Yin and every one of his relatives. Even Haruhi; what would they feel like if he never came back? Would they have a funeral for him? Mako in mourning clothes, carrying that picture of him from the night the Red Lotus came for Korra. Or maybe that one of him and Haruhi when they went out just before Asami's party. Bolin blinked, still nothing to see but his eyes were streaming. Dust and grit. Must be. But what if no one knew what happened? He took a shuddering panicked breath.

No. Calm down. He could do this. He forced his hand forward. Kuvira tried to kill him. The fact remained unavoidable; and it was because he saw what she had done. Korra. Korra needed to know about Kuvira's murders. How? Keep on digging. The only possible way out. No one was going to find him or rescue him here. If he could find an underground river, or a tunnel, or something; maybe he would have a chance. Wait. Something faint nearby.

Bolin stopped burrowing and strained his hearing. The noise came again. There was something... no. Someone nearby. And they were screaming. His heart pounded in his chest. A woman screaming. Below him. There was something and someone below him. He dug straight down, no longer tired. Could it be Kuvira? His hand paused. Could she be killing other people down there? He stopped, braced in the shaft he had dug. The noise came again. It sounded like fighting. It sounded like... Korra. Was Mako there too? Another voice, muted and muffled by the rock. His brother.

"Korra!" He yelled. "Mako!" He dug faster. He would tell them both everything the moment he could. His hand plunged into the rock and straight-through it into cool air. He braced himself against the shaft and peered through the broken rock. A cavern lay below him. Not far to the ground. Bolin took a deep breath - the cool air wonderfully sweet - and pushed forward. He landed heavier than intended and at an awkward angle. He groaned with the pain but pushed himself up into a sitting position, his whole side in agony. Where was this? Glowing crystals everywhere. A flicker of blue ahead. Lightning. Mako.

* * *

Korra drew in panicked, shallow breaths as the strange force plucked her from the ground. Amon stared at her intently, his hands like claws in front of him. With a flick she hurtled up towards the crystal embedded cavern roof. The impact winded her and before she could think or even try to move she plummeted towards the ground. Korra shrieked with pain as she smashed into the rock. Her mind whirled even as her body ached. It was faint, it was almost unnoticeable but it was there. When he lifted her, the water moved first. Her last meal moving awkwardly against her stomach, the tears from her eyes, caught and drawn up by invisible threads.

She was bleeding again. Blood. The key to it all. "Blood..." she muttered, her face pressed awkwardly against the rock. "Blood. You're a bloodbender! A waterbender!" she yelled. "The spirits didn't grant you any powers!" The man had deluded the world with lies upon lies.

"You're wrong, Avatar," Amon loomed over her. "Where do you think bending comes from? The moon spirit granted me the ability to bloodbend, to use that to block your bending. Such a rare skill - do you think it arbitrary and accidental it should wind up in me?" he shook his head as he chuckled. "I... I was chosen by the spirits for my cause. And you." His expression turned serious. Amon was scowling at her. "You have ruined everything!" His hands gestured her up into the air again and slammed her against the rock floor. "Any chance of freedom from benders, from you and your perpetual rebirth, all gone. I wanted us to evolve. I wanted us to leave the past behind!"

"No," Korra gasped through gritted teeth, suppressing a groan. "You're still a hypocrite and a liar! You took parts of people away from them! You don't even care for your followers. All you care about is your ideals!" Amon stared at her and said nothing. Everything seemed to hurt. Why was he prolonging this? No. Could he be trying to trigger the Avatar State? Was he trying to break the cycle? Could she even do anything if it happened? No. She could not let him destroy the Avatar. Better to die now and give the world a chance in the future than let him eradicate the chain now.

"You... you say I do not care?" Amon asked, his voice low. He crouched beside her. "You know... nothing of true suffering." He leant closer, his face contorting. "How could you possibly understand my suffering?" he bellowed.

He was one of the missing Water Tribe children - one who survived the processes that had claimed the caged remains above. He had to be. It made sense and yet excused nothing. No justification at all. "Nothing gives you the right to inflict suffering on others. You could have ended this. You chose to keep it going," Korra said.

"Wrong." Amon shook his head. "So wrong! I am continuing until there is nothing, until it is ended. I will end your cycle. Because of my innate abilities I was imprisoned, snatched from my family. Trained to kill, forced to murder even my few friends. Tell me, Avatar... No. Tell, me... Korra. What else was responsible for the theft of my childhood by the Dai Li other than my bending? Surely you of all people must be able to sympathize with my plight. If you had no bending, if you were not the Avatar - would you not have been spared the Red Lotus?" He stood up. "Bending is a curse, Avatar. Here in the Earth Kingdom and even in Republic City. In every settlement you care to mention. Everywhere in this world it brings sorrow. You have seen what those who wish to control it will do. You have seen the suffering it causes. It is a curse - and one I can eliminate. The spirits chose me. The spirits want to eliminate the power to oppress from this world. All equal."

"Amon," Mako shouted from somewhere outside her field of vision. A fireball streaked overhead, the blast missing Amon significantly. "You... How can you be so wrong?" He was growling his words. "You know you aren't the only one who suffered because of others. It doesn't make you right-" Mako broke off.

Korra risked twisting her head around. Mako hung in mid-air, his body straining, his throat gasping for air. He drifted towards Amon as he gestured. "Amon," Mako struggled as he floated. "You, Korra, me. Same past. I'm..." He struggled, his voice tight. "No one important. But... different from you. Better than you." His eyes screwed shut as Amon gestured. Mako let out a sob of pain.

"Better?" Amon asked. "Pray, explain this better to me."

"We never gave up," Mako gasped. "Never gave up hope. Not like you. I... I pity you, Amon. You are nothing but a deceiver. Lied to your followers. Alone."

"I'm not alone," Amon snarled and dragged Mako closer. "I will cleanse you from your curse, young firebender."

"It's no curse. Gift. And..." he swallowed. "I use it to protected my loved ones." Mako was almost beside Amon now and Korra could do nothing. Not Mako too. Amon grinned and Mako took a deep breath. He let it out in a rush. Fire erupted from his mouth in a wave that swept over Amon.

Mako fell out of the air as Amon screamed in pain, his clothes, his hair alight. "Korra!" Mako yelled. She struggled to move, her arms and legs not responding. Amon stumbled away from her, moving towards the waterfall. His shriek echoed around the cavern until it cut off as he plunged into the water. Amon thrashed in the pool for a moment, vanishing below the surface. Something floated up a moment later and remained motionless. Was he dead?

"Korra?" Mako asked sounding near panicked. He lifted her into his arms, his hand on her cheek. So warm. "Korra? Please, say something."

"Hey Mako," she managed eventually. She smiled, her arm awkward and stiff eventually bent enough that she could touch his hand. "He... he took my bending." Korra shuddered despite Mako's warmth. "Can't... It's over. I can't go on like this. Need to... need to move on."

"No," Mako said fiercely. "You can't just give up. It's... it'll be okay," he continued. "We'll find a way to get your bending back. There has to be some way. If he can take it away, someone else has to be able to give it back. We'll just have to find the person who can. And when we do everything will be okay. We'll find Bolin, find Asami and Kuvira and we'll all go home. Together. All of us. You just need to hang on for now." He pulled her upright, his arms around her waist. Her own arms felt impossibly heavy but she hugged him back wanting to believe him. Doubt festered deep inside. Korra opened her eyes and gasped, a new shiver wracking her body. Amon was on his feet and staring at her.

"No..." she murmured. Mako tensed in her arms.

"Amon?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Wait here. This is still your fight, Korra. But right now, Team Avatar is going to take your place. I'm going to end this." Mako let her slide to the floor before she could protest. He ran forward, his stance shifting into one she had only glimpsed a handful of times. Lightningbending. Crackles of blue light, blue electricity ran through his whole body. The sparks lit up the chamber as the blue glow overwhelmed the green. His hand moved back, ready to strike.

Amon struck first. A column of water swept towards Mako, it's base the pool Amon still stood in. Mako vanished behind the column as it rushed at him. The blue glow exploded into a painful white flash. Korra closed her eyes involuntarily, the afterimage of the cavern burned into her vision. Water splashed down as a fizzling crackle and a loud snap echoed in the chamber. Silence. The echoes faded away as the rock above her seemed to groan in response. Something heavy hit wet rock, followed a second later by a similar sound further away. Korra blinked her eyes open, trying to see beyond the flashing lights.

Two men lay motionless on the ground. What had happened? Mako was on his back, the cavern floor black around him and filled with barely moving pinpricks of green light. She felt dizzy as she sat up, but struggled to stand regardless. Too much. She fell forward onto her hands. Crawl. She could crawl. The rock was cold and strange beneath her hands; she ignored it.

"Mako?" Korra called. No response. She crawled closer to him. Why was he not moving? "Mako?" Nothing. She was close enough to see him properly now. His chest was not moving. Touch him. He needed physical contact. The inched closer and took his hand as she finally reached him. Nothing. No reaction. Asleep? Awkwardly she sat up, and gasping with effort, painfully lifted him into her arms. Her battered hand traced across the skin to his neck. No pulse. "Mako?" she tried again as the first sob wracked her. "No..." Her vision blurred and she swiped at her eyes with her fingers, nothing stemming the tears. "Mako!" she screamed. He lay in her arms, his eyes closed, his heart not beating, silent and still. No. She needed to wake him, just get him awake and everything would be fine. He was still warm. "Come on, Mako," she said jiggling him in her arms.

It was not going to work. Korra shivered as her body choked out another sob. Pain and hatred. Grief and sorrow. Mako could not be dead. He was young, he was good, he had reformed. Bolin. Bolin needed him. His brother... No, Mako should not die; Amon deserved this. His fault. Amon would pay.

The world turned white. Her limbs strengthened, more than she thought possible. The pain from her injuries faded away. She could heal him. Asami had been near death and she had healed her. Korra dipped her hand into the pool of water surrounding Mako and tried to guide it across his skin. The water ran off of him, leaving tiny trails on his face. Korra scowled and repeated the movement. Same result. She plunged both hands into the water and pressed them wetly against his face, willing him to live with every ounce of strength. Nothing. The water did not glow. It was cold on her hands, feeling somehow alien. She pressed harder. Nothing. Amon had killed him. She glared over at his fallen form and laid Mako on the ground as gracefully as she could. Other business to attend to. Korra walked forward, her teeth clenched, ready, willing and able to murder. Her footsteps quickened and she ran towards the man, ready to kill. Amon did not react. She skidded to a halt a few steps away from him. Amon still lay face down in the water. She gasped and with trembling hands turned him over. He was not breathing; Mako had killed him.

"No...." a voice groaned from behind her. Korra's breath caught in her throat. No. Not like this. "No!" the voice repeated. Bolin. Korra whirled around. Bolin limped across the cavern and collapsed onto his knees beside Mako. He began shaking his brother's body. "Mako! Mako!" he cried, his eyes streaming with tears. "Wake up!"

The Avatar State faded, the white glow extinguished. Her legs could no longer support her any longer and she slammed hard into the ground. The pain was distant, somehow other and no longer any concern of hers. She tried to stand, tried to get back to the brothers, but she had no strength anymore. Quivering she forced herself to crawl forward. Her arms nearly buckled with every movement, her own tears dripping to the ground, her knees in agony. Too much. She slumped forward and wailed. He did not seem to hear her. Bolin just kept calling brother's name over and over again. "Please wake up," he murmured.

Korra struggled and continued crawling as something lurched high above them and with a loud crack, the roof fractured further. It jolted and shifted, the sound of each movement reverberating around the cavern. "Bolin!" she yelled over the din, glancing up towards the juddering ceiling. He clung to Mako, sobbing and shivering. "Bolin," she tried again.

"Korra," he mumbled not able to look away from his brother. "Mako won't wake up. Please... He needs to wake up!"

Korra forced her arm to Mako's wrist. Maybe she had done it wrong before? Maybe she was too stunned from the bloodbending. No. No pulse. She tried his neck again, straining to feel something, anything. Mako's heart was still not beating. His chest was still. Too late. She swallowed the new wave of grief. Not now. Later. "Bolin. We have... We have to go." He did not look at her. "Please, Bolin. The cave-"

"I'm not leaving without him," Bolin said, clinging tighter to his brother's body.

Was it even possible to take Mako with them? She would be able to do little more than drag him at best. Was Bolin in any better shape? He had what looked like a nasty cut in his side and another in his leg. How? No. Not the time. Mako. It was painful but they could not take Mako too if they hoped to leave before the cave collapsed. "Bolin, please."

"Korra, you go," Bolin said. "I can't leave him. We're... we're always together. We promised that. We won't ever leave the other behind."

"He's gone, Bolin!" Korra yelled over the renewed din as the a grinding shifting of rock sounded high above them, the noise punctuated with the splintering crack of damaged crystals. "Mako's... gone..." she trailed off in the abrupt silence a moment later.

Bolin shook his head. "Then I can't go either. I'll die with him!" Bolin bent forward, hugging his brother tighter. "Korra... Sorry, but... please leave me."

"No." Korra forced herself forward so she embraced Bolin from behind and buried her face into his shoulder. "I won't." She squeezed tighter, warm blood on her arms. "Do you think you don't matter to me? I can't just leave you here. Bolin... Don't give up. Don't... Please..." She licked her lips. "I know it's selfish, but please, don't leave me too. I want us to... to..." Stay together. She gasped as Bolin's hand laid on top of her. Larger, calloused, warm. She twisted her wrist to try and clutch at his fingers. "Please," she pleaded. "I don't want to lose you. If you won't go, neither will I!" She squeezed tighter. "It might be for the best," she added glancing up to the wobbling rock ceiling.

He looked over at her, watching her just out of the corner of his eye. He looked calmer, but his eyes were still streaming, his whole body shaking. Korra loosened her grip as Bolin slid Mako slowly to the ground. A distant sound; Naga. Naga! Wonderful timing. They could use the polar-bear dog to carry Mako back. "Bolin; Naga's here. She... she can carry Mako." Memory; the three of them on Naga's back as they left Republic City. The three of them would never be able to do that again. Bolin shook his head and folded Mako's arms across his chest. Was he...? He was. Bolin was leaving Mako behind.

Mako looked at peace. As if he was just sleeping. "Mako... goodbye," Bolin said, stroking his hand down his brother's face. Korra mimicked the action, startled at how cold Mako felt now. Bolin turned away, as he started crying again. "I'm... I'm sorry Korra. I'll go." He stood up shakily, took a few hesitant steps and paused. He was breathing hard and trying to stop crying. With a groan, Korra got to her feet trying not to simply collapse again. Standing was almost impossible. She staggered over to Bolin and almost fell into him. She had to hang onto his shoulder just to stay upright.

"Don't apologize," she said. "I'm... I'm the one I should be sorry. I couldn't protect him." But she could still protect Bolin. "I'm here. I'll always be here." He stared at her, still weeping and Korra leant forward pressing her lips into his. Bolin started, but calmed a moment later, the tickling sensation of his breathing on her face. He relaxed against her, the tremors wracking his body fading away. He would be okay. A startlingly loud crack made her look up in shock. It was as if the entire roof of the cave was coming down. A massive section broke broke free and dropped without a sound. Bolin threw his hands up and caught the chunk of rock in mid-air. With a grunt he sank down onto one knee as chunks of rock and crystal shattered onto the ground all around him. It was too much for a single earthbender. Korra reached out to help, her hands stopping uselessly in the air. There was nothing she could do to help.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked. His teeth clenched together, his whole body straining as the chunk of rock wobbled above him. "Korra, go now. I'll keep this up."

"No... I'm not leaving you either," Korra said. Something tugged at her shirt. She resisted the pull, but a second stronger tug pulled her backwards. She staggered and fell. Naga barked at her. "Naga, don't-"

"Naga!" Bolin roared. "Get Korra out of here!" Naga's teeth in the back of her shirt, dragging her away from Bolin.

"Bolin!" she called. His arms were shaking.

"Don't..." He grimaced. "Don't worry about me." His voice sounded strained. "I'll get out. I promise!" Something forced his eyes open; he looked panicked. He opened his mouth as something fell loudly nearby obliterating his words. The impact was swiftly followed by further rockfalls, and clouds of dust thrown up into the air, obscuring Bolin. Something heavy fell nearby and Korra's heart constricted. She peered frantically at the dust, barely feeling the impacts of the smaller rocks as they struck her. She lay, crumped on the floor, Naga tugging at her shirt. In front of her was nothing but a mass of crystal and rock. Where was Bolin?

"Bolin!" she screamed as the scene made sense. He did not respond, the own voice echoing around the cavern. "He's trapped under there Naga. We have to get him out." Korra lunged forward as Naga seized her shirt again and pulled her back. "Naga, no!" Korra screamed. "Go back!" she commanded. The polar-bear dog ignored her. She struggled, barely able to move as Naga hoisted her up and began picking her way out of the collapsing cavern. "Let me go!" Korra sobbed as she hung helplessly from the polar-bear dog's mouth.

* * *

Korra barely glanced at the cracked, ruined and flame-wreathed palace as they emerged above ground. A new rumbling tremor knocked Naga from her feet and sent Korra tumbling across the plaza, unable to stop herself. Korra glanced around in the fire-lit gloom of the night, almost missing the low wall collapsing onto her. She tried to bend the stone away, but could do nothing to stop the fragments slamming into her hands. Something knocked against her head, jarring painfully.

It was later somehow. Naga was barking furiously and someone was responding to her. A familiar voice spoke distantly but she could not even try to remember who it was. A shifting presence nearby, the debris moving under their feet. Scrambling movements. Someone so close by. The debris above her cleared away with agonizing slowness as she caught a glimpse of the black sky above. Someone was calling her name. The voice; she knew the voice. Asami. "Korra!" she cried, her face tear-stained face overjoyed. "Korra," she repeated as she reached to embrace her, partly pulling her from the debris. "Are you alright?"

Kuvira staggered into view behind Asami, glancing around frantically in the chaos. Korra pulled away from Asami and looked back towards the tunnel entrance. She could not even see it. Rubble everywhere, clouds of dust swirling in the air. No hint there was even anything there. "Bolin!" she yelled. "I'm here! Can you hear me?" Her hands scrabbled across the debris, trying to free herself from the rock still pinning her legs. But as much as she strained, she was still unable to bend the rock. She was unable to even push them aside. Korra scowled. She was not this weak. "Asami! Help me get him out!" Korra wrenched one leg and then the other from under the debris. Without waiting for a response she started crawling forward, looking for the way down to the cavern. She glanced back to rally Asami and Kuvira. And stopped. Asami was on her knees crying, her head in her hands. Kuvira stared at the ground vacantly.

No. Korra clenched her teeth. She would not give up yet. If she kept calling, he might hear her. He could follow the sound of her voice. "Bolin!" she called. Still no answer.

"Korra?" Kuvira said as she knelt beside her, her hand on Korra's shoulder. "We have to go. The city is in panic and we..." She grimaced. "We are going to have difficulties defending ourselves."

"Then go. Take Asami and get out of here. I'm staying-" People were running nearby.

"The mobs..." Asami said approaching them, her voice cracking. "Korra, you can't stay," she said and tugged at her arm.

Korra wrenched her arm free and turned away. "I can still fight. And I am not leaving Bolin behind." She took a deep breath and tried to stand again.

Asami's voice sounded strangled behind her. "Korra... I'm sorry but..." Something jabbed into her side, the other side, the nape of her neck, her knee joint. Her body lost all sensation and Korra slumped forward. The pain was gone - for now. But now she really was unable to move, she flopped - feeling boneless - onto her back. "Kuvira?" Asami gestured to Korra's feet. Asami stared down into her eyes as she took Korra's shoulders. "Korra, I'm... sorry."

Kuvira lifted Korra her onto Naga's back with Asami's help, Kuvira trying to use only one hand. The other she kept clenched at her side, but reluctantly used it to balance Korra. Korra refused to make things easy as she writhed, trying to lash out, trying to resist. Tried to do anything. She was so helpless, so weak and now chiblocked. Amon had taken her bending, and now Asami had robbed her of movement. Korra glared at Asami as she smiled weakly and took Naga's reigns. Korra sat wedged between her two companions, still trying to even begin moving. With a jolt Naga started running. "Asami... Kuvira... We can go back," Korra tried. Anger was not helping; be calmer. They cared about Bolin; they had to want to save him too. "We can't just... just leave him there." Her neck felt too weak to support her head, but she was able to glance back awkwardly. A mob, all armed with swords, staves and knives was crowding into the plaza as the flames in the palace washed higher and higher. More armed people in the streets as Naga ran on. People fighting everywhere. Dai Li, Equalists, civilians, soldiers. Asami flicked Naga's reigns, directing them away from the mobs - towards the outer ring of the city. "Where....?" Korra asked.

"Communication tower," Asami replied. "We need... we need help."

Battle cries all around them. "Avenge Amon! Down with the Avatar!"

A hoard of Earth Kingdom soldiers charged into a group Equalists. Korra wanted to shout out, to stop them, but they were behind her before she could speak. Her memory caught up as she tried to defuse the conflict with bending; her arms would not move. And even if they did; nothing would happen. She bit back the wail of despair and slammed herself into Asami's back.

Asami and Naga did not even pause when they reached the compound, Korra almost beyond caring where they were. Naga rammed into the doors at the bottom of the communication tower and rushed up the steps, panting as her claws clacked on the metal floors. The room at the top was mercifully empty but soon seemed crowded as Asami sealed the doors with the four of them inside. "We'll be safe here. The doors are platinum..." She trailed off. Korra remained silent. "Here," Asami said as she tried to guide Korra down from Naga. Korra wriggled, slipping out of Asami's arms and crashed to the floor. She winced, but refused to even grunt in pain. Asami knelt beside her. "Korra, I'm sorry." She paused a moment, her voice sounding more pleading. "Korra? I'm sorry we took you away, but the streets are dangerous and you're in no shape to do anything. Kuvira's..." Asami swallowed. "And it's not as if I can do much. But if we can wait for it to calm down..." Her hand touched Korra's shoulder. Korra shrugged it off and pulled away, cold fury rushing through her.

"You should have left me," she muttered.

"Korra-" Asami began.

"No! How could you make me abandon him?" she yelled, staring towards the corner of the room, unmoving from where she had fallen. "I would have fought all those people if that's what it took. I would have dug him out with my bare hands. How... How could you take me away? I... I promised to protect him and Mako..." The tears welled up again and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mako?" Asami asked. "Where is he?"

"He's... gone!" Korra said fiercely. "He's gone," she whispered. "Bolin was there. Alone. I... I promised..." Korra curled in on herself, her chest hurting. Bolin had to still be alive. Had to be. But what good would that do when she did not have the strength to rescue him? The chiblocking was fading fast and the pain returning just as rapidly. Her wounds stung, and her own blood covered so much of her. She stared at her stretched out in front of her; Bolin's blood was on her too. The thought jolted her and she gasped, trying not to dwell on the realization. But what else was there? Even when healed, cleaned up and no longer hurt her bending would still be gone. She flinched, scowling at nothing. No. She did not need bending to dig Bolin out.

"I'm sorry Korra," Asami tried. "I don't want to... I can't lose you too. I-" Korra glanced up. Asami looked away as tears streamed down her face. Kuvira looked on blankly.

"Leave me alone," Korra said, turning away from them both. Too much to handle. How had this gone so wrong? Why had it turned out like this? Mako was dead, and Bolin... It was all her fault. Everyone who had died was because of her, because of what she had done. She had failed the very people she vowed to save. Korra sobbed on the cold metal floor, hugging herself tighter.

* * *

Kuvira stared back towards the royal palace. The thundering rumble as the rest of the bombs exploded was just about audible here, and the tremor that swept through the floor unmistakable. The damaged and burnt royal palace collapsed in on itself, sending a massive plume of dust up into the night sky. Fool Equalists; the first bomb exploding out of sequence like that. She glanced around at Korra. It could easily have buried the Avatar before she could return her bending. Not that it mattered anymore - that avenue was now blocked to her. Kuvira scowled. Asami had sent a short message before slumping back against the console, her head in her hands. Zaofu would hopefully respond - and soon. Kuvira glanced at Korra again. No way to interrogate her now and find out just what she might know. It certainly sounded like Bolin somehow survived her best efforts to dispose of him. Somewhat impressive of the Earthbender.

Kuvira surpressed her grin. At least Korra was not behaving as if she knew what Bolin had seen. Maybe he died before he could pass on that detail. Or was she simply aware Bolin was in, around or under the palace? Kuvira shook her head. No matter. No loose end there. But how had Bolin survived at all? Earthbender. He was quicker than she had ever given him credit. No matter. His demise before he could relate anything was convenient enough. Both brothers who might have swayed the Avatar against her; both dead. Kuvira turned back to the window before either of her companions would notice her smile. Mako would have possibly needed dealing with eventually, but Bolin? He would have kept the Avatar's attentions focused where she needed them. A helpful prop. One now lost. No matter - perhaps better this way. Not even Sato was in the Avatar's good graces now. If she could remain Korra's sole 'friend'-

A movement below. Equalists near the base of the tower. Troublesome. "Equalists below us," she said. No response from the other two. "I'll take care of them. Don't worry about me." She approached Korra and reached for her shoulder. Korra flinched away before she made contact. Best to leave her be; her behavior... Had Amon taken her bending too? "Asami," Kuvira barked. Asami looked up, her eyes streaming. "Lock the door behind me." It would be better to be out there, doing something. Not in here listening to the Avatar and Sato crying.

The door slammed shut and the locks slid into place as soon as she left. Sounded like Sato had slumped just inside too. It ought to keep them safe. Did that matter? What good was Sato now she had nothing? What good was an Avatar without bending? She was more useful dead than living now. It would be easy to remove her from this world and remove Sato in the same moment. The next Avatar would be from the Earth Kingdom. She could find the next incarnation, sway them before... Kuvira blinked. No. That was how the Red Lotus worked. And their failure was oh so recent. Leave the Avatar for now; the stolen bending might yet prove less than permanent. There was hope for them both. For now; she had the Equalists to deal with. Kuvira rushed down the stairs, ignoring the jarring sensation of metal underfoot and the cold unknowable substance beneath her one good hand. She drew her sword a little awkwardly with her left hand as she stepped onto the street. Not as strong, but she had trained to fight in the absence of her good hand. And even without the need for bending.

Kuvira grinned. No need for mercy, no need for grace now. Equalists lunged to attack her and she lashed out with the blade, stabbing through armor and slashing at exposed skin. What little confidence they had soon left the Equalists; their nominal leader called for a hasty retreat. Bettered by a single person without bending and a blade in her off-hand. The Equalists truly were pitiful. Kuvira stamped onto the ground, trying to contain the fleeing group. Nothing. She clicked her tongue in frustration. Maybe Korra could have restored her bending. If Amon had not gotten to her first. Amon. Kuvira snarled. She raced after the retreating Equalists. Hate. She slashed at the legs of the slower Equalists, dropping the to the ground so she could take their lives. They would pay in the absence of their leader - she would deal with him later.

One by one the Equalists fell to her. She remained formidable without her bending. Her enemies were so weak. So dependent on these toys of Hiroshi Sato. More blood. More hateful blood in the air and on her sword, the scent cloying, disgusting. Kuvira moved on. The last Equalist slumped at the end of a dead-end and pleaded for his life. Kuvira barely paused as she slid the blade through one lung and then the other. No stomach for the gurgling choking noise the man made as he struggled to breath and she left him to gasp futilely at the air all alone. How many more Equalists? How long could she go on? Kuvira staggered to the end of the alley. The shadows were pitch-black now, her latest crime hidden in the deep pools of shadow. The air felt warm. How many fires were there now? The air above the city seemed to glow redly with the flames.. Riots and bombs and revolution. The city was suffering. Kuvira sagged against the alley wall. Where now? Back to the Avatar or seek out more Equalists? Perhaps make an attempt at Amon himself? Or perhaps use this chance to slip away and suppose that the future would progress as desired. Perhaps Amon had been below the palace. Maybe Korra had defeated him. Had Asami's call got out?

A movement behind her. Kuvira span around, sword held ready. Glowing eyes in the darkness. Kuvira frowned as they moved closer. A pale-coloured fox stepped out of the shadows. A fox? In Ba Sing Se? She stared at it. It looked somehow familiar. Too familiar. The fox flicked it's head, turned and padded back down the alley. Back towards the dead-end. Just where was it leading her? Kuvira glanced around again. She did not want to go back to the communication tower and play at sorrow to keep up the pretense she missed the two brothers. Seeking more Equalists and Amon required more energy than she had right now. The fox offered something else. Taking a deep breath, Kuvira pushed herself up from the wall and padded after the creature.

The fox stopped half-way down the alley and looked back. "I accept your invitation," she said. The fox barked, watching as she drew closer. When she was three steps away from it, the fox darted further forward and back into shadow. Kuvira followed. The bodies were gone, she noted idly as she walked. By the second time the fox darted away she had walked further than the alley was long. Interesting. The distant sounds of the baying mob, the heat from the fires and the smoke filled air all faded away. Nothing to see or hear save for her own footsteps and a fox leading her elsewhere. Kuvira resisted the urge to look back. Just what would she see? The fox barked and she increased her pace. Soon she was wading through a strange clinging mist that swirled around her ankles. The sky looked paler and there was a breeze almost like a whispering voice blowing past her. The fox was right ahead of her again. But now it sat facing her, watching her inscrutably. She bowed to it, the fox dipping it's own head in response.

"Impressive act, Kuvira," a voice said behind her. "You exceeded every one of my expectations." More familiar. Kuvira turned. Wan Shi Tong loomed over her, his expression as unreadable as ever. A smaller figure stood beside him; a pale-skinned man with a heavy robe of red and black. They were standing in the middle of a vast plain, mist obscuring the ground, the sky dark but free of stars.

"Wan Shi Tong," Kuvira bowed. "I am humbled you would seek me out and summon me like this." Her gaze flicked involuntarily to the other figure who smiled back at her.

"Your manners remain excellent, Kuvira." Wan Shi Tong ruffled his feathers. "However, you were not brought here to meet me." Wan Shi Tong looked significantly at the figure beside him.

The stranger, the pale man was suddenly right beside her. She had not even seen him move. He smiled at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuvira." He bowed. "I am Vaatu."


	20. Preview

**Book 3: Lightning Preview**

Opal stared out across the damaged and still burning vastness of Ba Sing Se. The sun was only just above the horizon - near invisible behind the heavy cloud banks stretching as far as she could see. Despite the overcast sky there was still enough light to make clear how much had changed. The great palace at the centre of the city was no more - a crumpled heap of rubble in the innermost ring the only sign of its former existence. Vast columns of smoke still stretched high into the sky from fires across the entire metropolis. People still fought in the streets, mobs waving banners. Opal shivered; she could not begin to imagine what it was like down there. For now. But that could not last; they were needed on the ground. The last transmission from anyone in anything resembling a position of power had been the reported the certain death of the Earth Queen when the palace was destroyed. But that had been yesterday. The airwaves since had been punctuated with cries for help, opportunist broadcasters to decry or champion events, and the one message directed specifically at the Beifong family.

"Still nothing from Miss Sato?" Suyin asked sharply as she strode onto the bridge.

Bataar sighed and turned from his place at the controls. "No, mother. And we're still not sure where the transmission originated. They could be anywhere."

Suyin cursed under her breath. "Keep trying."

Opal excused herself as Bataar clicked the radio to transmit again and asked for Asami to respond on his specified frequency. They needed to find her, Korra and the others. And if they was no longer responding via the radio, it stood to reason they could not for some reason. Too many possibilities and few of them comforting. She sighed angrily. No. There was another way. Opal hurried back to her cabin, Azula screeching a welcome as the door banged open. "Azula." She smiled. The note she scribbled was nothing substantial, nothing deep. Just a missive to Korra, Kuvira, Bolin, Mako and- Opal hesitated, cursed and added Asami's name. Now was not the time for social grace or worrying that she barely knew the girl. Hope they were okay. Ask for their location. Let them know they had arrived in the city. She tied it to Azula's leg and carried the bird to the window. "Okay girl, find Korra. Find Kuvira. Or Bolin and Mako and..." Opal sighed. "You know what to do."

Azula shrieked as she flapped her wings and flew from the window. Opal watched for a moment, the first splatters of rain soon soaking her sleeves as the heavens opened. She slammed the window shut as lightning cracked in the darkening sky. Nothing to do now but wait and watch for Azula's return.

* * *

"Asami!" The voice dragged her back out of unconciousness for a moment. Too sleepy. She let the lull of dreams pull her back. The voice came again accompanied by a hand that shook her roughly. "Get up. Now!"

"Huh?" she blinked blearily at Yufi.

"You need to get up. The ship's docking." Behind her Yuna had almost finished slinging her array of bags onto her shoulders, straining against the weight. Other stowaways in the gloomy hold were pulling on overcoats and gathering their baggage into their hands, a few of the younger ones already darting out of hatches.

"Can't we just wait until we stop?" Asami asked with a groan, her head still fuzzy, a headache pulsing at the back of her skull.

"No," Yufi replied emphatically. "If immigration catch us we're going to be deported. And that takes longer than you want and you could wind up anywhere. If you're lucky you wind up somewhere near Republic City. Unlucky..." Yufi shivered. "Might wind up at the edge of Northern Water Tribe territory. Happened to this one girl..." She shook her head and glanced behind her. "Come on; we're going to get left behind."

Asami struggled to her feet and shambled after Yufi, her whole body still stiff from the metal floor. "Where are we?" she asked as Yufi listened at the doorway. The regular stamp of boots on the deck were moving away.

"Fire Nation," Yufi said with a grin. "Hit the jackpot if we do this right."

"Fire Nation!?" Asami exclaimed. Yufi shushed her with frantically waved hands. "I don't want to go to the Fire Nation," Asami said in a quieter voice. "I need to get to the Xi province-"

"Xi province?" Yufi asked bemused. "What do you want to go there for? Seriously Asami, did you hit your head? This is so much better - we made it to the richest country in the world. This is seriously the best place we could possibly wind up. All that's left is to get in and..." Yufi tensed and pulled the door open. She looked both ways. "All clear. Time to go!" Yufi darted forward and Asami ran with her. Straight to the rail. Other stowaways flipped themselves over and plunged into the water. "Jump!" Yufi said and flung herself over the rail.

Asami's hands clamped tight to the railing. If she stayed here she would lose Yufi and Yuna. But if she went with them... No. Not thinking about the recent past and what now lay behind her. She needed the two girls. But to keep going meant vaulting the rail and dropping down into the water. Asami peered over. How deep was it here? Some of the stowaways had surfaced and were now paddling towards the shore - well away from the dock ahead of the ship. Yufi was swimming alongside the boat, not quite fast enough - she was being slowly left behind. Despite Asami's reluctance, Yufi was smiling and gesturing urgently for her to follow. She should go. Asami needed to go. But to wind up in the Fire Nation; that had never been part of the plan. Maybe... The sound of heavy boots came closer. Asami panicked. Stay and be caught or jump and chance freedom with Yufi and Yuna. Asami took a deep breath and vaulted over the rail. Black, icy-cold water enveloped her.

* * *

Korra cradled the four dolls in her arms. Her birthday present from Bolin. She glanced down again, catching sight of their mostly happy faces staring up at her. Korra winced and looked away. If only she could smile back. The sight of them had once again made her eyes prickle with tears and she blinked furiously. Keep on going. The path was nothing close to straight but soon enough - yet far too quickly - she arrived at the top of the cliff. The wind rushed around her and she shivered, her arms tightening around the dolls. The pain blossomed in her chest once again and she sank to her knees. She hugged the dolls tighter still. How could she even consider this? No. She had to do it. Moving on was essential to healing, to coming to terms with what had happened. To no longer feeling like this. Korra could no longer cope with the reminders.

Without looking she grabbed at one of the dolls and threw it over arm. A spark of horror as she let go and a frantic impulse to rescue the doll before it dropped. Her legs would not move. Which doll was it? She followed the doll's trajectory, the tiny object turning as it fell. Mako. It was Mako. She had thrown him away first. Korra glanced away as he fell below the edge of the cliff. Oddly fitting. Team Avatar was gone. Impossible, over, no more. These... things kept reminding her of a past only capable of hurting her now. She needed to be rid of them. She needed to accept her new life, her new role.

She took another from the bundle. Asami. The pretty doll fell towards the ocean. It... it had been fun to be together with her before. So many shared experiences. So much more they could have discovered together. No more. They would never do anything like that ever again. There was no going back to that. Bolin was the third to drop to the water, the final impact hidden by the bulk of the cliff. She did not want to see him or indeed any of them them bobbing in the surf, still smiling as salt-water soaked and ruined them. He had made these objects; the dolls she adored when she received them, but now only caused her pain. Korra choked back a sob. What kind of friend was she to throw these away after her had to have spent so long making them? Gone to so much effort just for her and she tossed them all aside. No. It did not matter. It was not as if he was here to hate her or be distressed at what she had done.

Korra snatched up the last doll and glanced at it. Herself. She was... smiling. Bad depiction, Bolin. Worst Avatar of the cycle. The only Avatar ever to lose their bending, and without that she was little more than a figurehead. Little more use than the doll itself. Why not put that in her place? End herself now and let the doll be the Avatar for as long as it took for the Earth Kingdom child to be found. No use hanging on however many years and decades she had left to her. Korra glanced at the cliff edge and shuffled closer. Not looking at the base of the cliff. Not looking at the dolls. Was it high enough here? If she leapt now, could she possibly survive? It would help. Leave the doll here for all the good it could do in her stead. Her death must be more helpful to the world than her hanging on and remaining here. Some would be sad she was gone. But so many had gone before she could and left her in despair. It was unfair to expect her to carry on without them. It was unfair to deny the world the Avatar - a true Avatar. The world did not need her any longer.

* * *

Iroh looked back from the falling sakura blossoms to the Pai Sho table at the click of the tile being set down. Izumi studied the board for another moment before leaning back and meeting his eyes as she sipped her tea. Iroh studied the board. Interesting move.

"I wish I was able to fix this sooner," Izumi said as he contemplated his move. "I... I never intended the responsibility to fall onto you. No, not just you; your generation."

Iroh sighed. "Our generation, Mother. Neither of us were born during the war." Iroh plucked up a tile of his own and swiftly clicked it down onto the board. "But this was inevitable." He looked at her significantly. "If we don't solve this now, well. You know who is going to inherit it."

Izumi nodded, her expression falling. "I do not intend to stop you going." She glanced down. "But I cannot help but fear for your life," she murmured, looking uneasy.

"Why?" Iroh blinked. "I'm a soldier, mother. I'm... well, not so much now, but when I first signed up, I was in danger all the time. Were you this worried then? Sure I have my office and my apartment now, but I don't think I'm entirely safe in either. So; why should the Earth Kingdom be different?"

"I know," Izumi said a touch forcibly. "I know." She smiled for a moment, her expression rapidly turning stern. "But the assassins... Why they target you is obvious enough. The pirates hate you for very good reasons!" She took a deep breath. "But this... leader or whatever she is; we know so little - almost nothing. She hates us. Us, our citizens, our entire country. But we do not know why."

Iroh smiled. "And that is what I'm going there to find out."


End file.
